


Felicia Tempora

by Vinmar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Politics, Animal Death, F/M, M/M, Magical Realism, Military, Multi, Necromancy, Neo-Paganism, The Roman Empire, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolves, Zombie, new technologies
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 186,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: Альтернативная история с абсолютно другой геополитической раскладкой. Римская империя до сих пор существует. Магический реализм. Военная экспансия, биологическое оружие массового поражения, братья по оружию. Политические интриги, шпионские игры и бессовестные авторы, у которых нет ничего святого. Мат. Убийства. Аморальное поведение. Коварство и предательство.





	1. Перемена статуса

**Author's Note:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ: АВТОРЫ ЗАПРЕЩАЮТ ПЕРЕПЕЧАТКУ РАБОТЫ НА ДРУГИХ РЕСУРСАХ. ТОЛЬКО В КАЧЕСТВЕ ССЫЛКИ НА АОЗ.  
> В социальной сети ВКОНТАКТЕ авторы запрещают любое упоминание о работе, включая ссылки и просто рассуждения.

Рассвет занимался алый, как кровь врага.

Максу даже показалось: красное брызнуло на бледное небо, а не разлилось неторопливо, как обычно.

Из узенького зарешеченного окошка камеры он мог видеть только крохотный кусочек этого неба, но все равно был благодарен богам. Все же последний рассвет.

Кровь того урода тоже сильно брызнула, попав Максу в лицо и окропив ресницы. Ничего удивительного, эффект перерезанного горла, уж что-что, а орудовать ножом Макс умел мастерски. 

Несмотря ни на что, он чувствовал себя удовлетворенным. Пожалуй, впервые за последние два года спокойно спал ночью. С чистой совестью.

А вот члены военного трибунала, вынесшие ему приговор (понятно какой), удовлетворенными не выглядели. Он ведь знал всех этих офицеров – военных трибунов, и они его тоже хорошо знали. Как-никак, центурион, командир «Фурии», центурии особого назначения, из которой формировались все стратегически значимые вексиллатионы Пятого римского легиона в последние три года.

Элитные войска, молодой и талантливый воин, всегда отличался выдержкой, быстро строил карьеру, пусть и выходец из варваров, а тут вдруг... – ну никак нельзя было ожидать. Провалить такое важное задание из-за личных эмоций – одно из величайших преступлений в римской армии.

Макс Харт это знал. Но не жалел, нет. Ни мгновения.

Поэтому спокойно выдержал тяжелые взгляды и презрительные мины пожилых трибунов (наверняка думали: варвар всегда остается варваром, как ни лелей его в объятьях легиона), хладнокровно выслушал слова приговора – краткие и гулкие, как медный гонг.

Он ничего другого и не ждал.

Зато теперь был спокоен. Возблагодарим же богов! Они оказали Максу неслыханную честь, преподнеся в дар смертельного врага. А Макс всегда умел быстро воспользоваться дарами.

Казнили обычно рано утром, и Максу оставалось немного. Час, максимум два. Смерть его ожидала более гуманная, чем та, которой он досыта позавчера напоил свою жертву. Один выстрел в голову – легкая гибель, и боги откроют перед ним зеленые врата Элизиума.

Хотя, если честно, Макс не верил в богов. Слишком развращенными и недалекими они ему казались. Он верил в некую высшую силу, правда, не мог определить ее для себя. Но уж точно не ждут его за зелеными вратами, раскрыв объятья, слащавые красотки в расшитых одеждах.

Макс и в магию не сильно верил. Она была как привидение: все о ней знали, все говорили, но кто ее видел? Кто узрел хоть одного истинного мага в действии, а не во время церемонии в храме, где таинственная фигура в черном плаще и страшной золотой маске исполняла привычные всем, хотя и поражающие воображение ритуалы?

Макс верил только в себя. В свой ум, свое оружие – и свое тело, которое было самым точным и эффективным оружием. Но через час все это станет бесполезным.

Pugnare aut mori.

Макс сделал и то, и другое. Так что Риму нечего было на него обижаться.

 

***

Между тем к кашмирскому лагерю Первой когорты Пятого легиона быстро летел маленький черный вертолет. Сел он мягко, с минимальным шумом, из него ловко выскочил молоденький гастат и что-то быстро доложил подбежавшим легионерам.

Те моментально вытянулись и застыли, безмолвно приветствуя следом выпрыгнувшего из вертолета человека в плаще с капюшоном, да еще и с шарфом на лице, так что видны были только цепкие серые глаза. Он быстрым легким шагом, слегка ссутулившись, прошел прямиком в маленькое здание местного штаба, где расположился старший трибун.

Пробыл человек в плаще там очень недолго, и вскоре черный вертолет снова взмыл в окрашенное пурпуром небо и скрылся за снежными горными хребтами.

А еще через пять минут из штаба буквально вылетел другой молоденький гастат, на этот раз местный, и бегом отправился в камеру, где ожидал казни Макс Харт.

 

***

Сначала исчезли сахарно-голубые громады Гиндукуша. В какой-то момент Максу подумалось, что его отвезут на пустынное плато Аксайчин, оставив умирать долго и мучительно от голода и холода. Но бронированный автомобиль с гордым орлом на боку взял совсем другое направление. На юго-запад, насколько мог определить Макс, запертый в камере внутри автомобиля и способный наблюдать лишь осколки пейзажа сквозь крохотное окошко в бронестенке, через которое была видна часть лобового стекла.

Максу даже нравились эти автомобили, если отвлечься от ситуации: с бензиновым двигателем в 230 лошадиных сил, с толстыми стеклами и солидной броней. В них обычно перевозили гораздо более опасных и высокопоставленных военных преступников, чем Харт, так что он, наверное, должен был чувствовать себя польщенным.

Он ехал в кузове в одной из двух камер-одиночек, и трибуны не поленились приставить к нему целых трех конвойных, хотя везли его закованным. Точно маньяка какого-то.

Впрочем, он ведь маньяком и выглядел для всех. Ни один из сослуживцев не пришел к нему попрощаться, а пока чернокожие конвоиры вели его к броневику, грубо понукая, точно тупую лошадь, – никто из наблюдавших за этим зрелищем не посмотрел на него, не улыбнулся сочувственно, не выказал, хотя бы безмолвно, поддержки.

Он сразу, в один миг, стал полной парией.

И это было горько сознавать, несмотря ни на что. Выходит, десять лет безупречной службы Риму ничего не стоили, ничего не стоило и то, что он не один десяток раз выводил свою центурию из смертельных «котлов», спасал сотни жизней. Все отвернулись от него из-за одного-единственного эпизода. Никто не хотел понимать его, никто не хотел разбираться в ситуации. Он был преступником, которому вдруг, по непонятным причинам, посчастливилось избежать смертной казни.

И сначала Макс обрадовался. Пусть он не боялся смерти, но это не мешало ему любить жизнь. Сперва невероятная новость просто оглушила его, на несколько секунд сделав шевелящиеся губы юного гастата немыми.

Он увидит еще рассветы. Он сможет дышать, улыбаться, ощущать, видеть, слышать. Жадный черный язык смерти вдруг вильнул и спрятался обратно в страшной пасти, так и не задев Макса.

Но потом виски окатило мучительной болью: его лишали всех прав, ради которых он так долго шел по трудному пути наемника; он не был помилован, ему просто заменили одно наказание на другое. И когда он узнал, на какое, в лицо точно плеснули кипятком: такой жуткий стыд, такой позор. Рабство, причем самое стыдное: статус личного раба при высоком военачальнике.

Очень странное решение. Обычно на таком положении состояли юные смазливые мальчики, и Харт был достаточно циничен, чтобы усмехнуться: ему-то уже тридцать пять, и он вовсе не воздушное создание, готовое в любой непонятной ситуации падать на колени и лобызать член хозяина. Он неудобный наемник, который совершенно не знает, как себя держать в подобном статусе. Да рядом с ним и засыпать-то опасно: как бы не проснуться – тем более на фоне последних событий – с перерезанным горлом. Зачем он кому-то сдался в таком качестве?

И все же его потрясла быстрота перемены его судьбы – очевидно было, что эта перемена стала для трибунов принудительной. Добровольно трибунал никогда не вынес бы подобного решения. Здесь чувствовалась чья-то длинная властная рука, но чья? Харт терялся в догадках. У него не было покровителей, за много лет службы он, со своим неуживчивым характером, так и не завел влиятельных друзей, хотя вот врагов – пожалуйте, сколько угодно.

Даже эти черные обезьяны, которые годились только для работы в конвое, смотрели на него с презрением, сплевывали сквозь зубы и что-то бормотали на своем зверином наречии, стоило Харту встретиться с ними взглядом сквозь решетку и стекло бронестенки. Наручники застегнули слишком туго, хорошо хоть не за спиной, а спереди, ноги тоже сковали – и тоже явно специально затянули чересчур сильно. Никто не предлагал ему пить, и Макс полагал, что, как бы долог ни был путь, ему придется мучиться жаждой, пока это не станет опасным для жизни.

Однако сейчас его интересовало другое: куда и, главное, к кому его везут?

Броневик ехал и ехал, и вовсе не с быстротой стрелы, а скорее со скоростью пожилой кобылы, несмотря на свои прекрасные характеристики. Правда, через девять часов даже тупые конвойные вынуждены были внять просьбе Макса отлить – и он смог оценить обстановку.

Да, они явно двигались на юго-запад, воздух стал более теплым. А тут, как раз к выходу Макса на глинистую обочину, заморосил дождь, и пленник наслаждался каплями, падавшими на его коротко стриженый затылок, за воротник на вспотевшую шею, на темную ткань безликого комбинезона, в который его вырядили; ловил влагу губами, пытаясь хоть как-то смочить пересохшее горло. У обочины рос мощный грецкий орех, и листья его казались нестерпимо-зелеными под дождем.

К концу вторых суток Макс Харт был вымотан, голоден, но бесконечно зол; ярость клокотала в нем и разъедала изнутри, как драконий яд. Он уже понял, что его везут через Белуджистан, но ясности это не прибавило. Неопределенность была хуже жажды, хуже голода, хуже режущей боли в лодыжках и запястьях. Его, как жертвенную овцу, везли на заклание, но кому?

Он даже имени не знал.

Он представил, как моет кому-то сапоги, и его передернуло, и горькая желчь подкатила к горлу в один миг. Малодушно захотелось покончить с собой.

Он просто не мог стать чьим-то рабом, не мог. Весь его организм протестовал против этого. Это значило потерять себя, перестать понимать, кто он есть, стать безымянной массой. А он всегда хотел быть свободным, столько боролся за то, чтобы иметь полноценные гражданские права… Но боги просто посмеялись над ним. В этот момент он верил в божественное провидение: такие вещи не могли происходить случайно. Видать, его наказали за безразмерные амбиции, за то, что хотел обхитрить судьбу.

Смерть была бы желаннее, мрачно подумал Харт, когда скалящиеся макаки с автоматами в руках наконец-то вытолкали его из броневика.

И на мгновение забыл обо всем: перед ним раскинулась серо-синяя гладь моря, множество кораблей пестрело на ней, вдоль берега тянулись огромные верфи, стремились в небо алые строительные краны, покачивались на воде разноцветные катера… Неподалеку шумело гигантское шоссе, но воздух, который Макс жадно втянул носом после специфического запаха камеры и вони собственного пота, сочился теплом и влагой, был свежим и сладким, морским и летним.

Они прибыли в Гвадар, город-порт на Аравийском море. И одним из легионов, который базировался здесь – а также считался самым важным в этой взрывоопасной зоне, где постоянно шла борьба за территории с Поднебесной, – был Третий либурнарийский легион Цезаря Лециния, самого молодого и поистине легендарного военачальника своего времени. Первого, кто ухитрился стать легатом в его возрасте.

Макс слышал эту байку и всегда недоверчиво щурил глаза. Легатом в двадцать пять лет можно было стать только за большие деньги. Уж чего-чего, а этого добра у семьи, из которой Цезарь происходил, хватало. Поговаривали, что Лецинии ведут свой род от самого Гая Юлия Цезаря.

И уж конечно, в легионе Лециния хватало офицеров с причудами, которым мог потребоваться личный раб из осужденных на смерть варваров. Оставалось только выяснить, кому именно Макс Харт должен отныне принадлежать.

Ему хотелось расколотить все вокруг. Руки тряслись от адреналина и усталости, подглазья мучительно наливались свинцом. Но он пообещал себе, что будет спокоен.

 

***

Максу всегда нравился Гвадар: и шлюхи тут были самые лучшие, и море – чистое, что сегодня не так уж часто встречалось, и архитектура вдохновляла: смешение римских вилл и белуджистанских дворцов. А какие базары! Все, что угодно, здесь находилось, включая раритетное холодное оружие, к которому Макс всегда был неравнодушен. Чувствовал себя голым без своего набора ножей и кинжалов. Как сейчас, например. Впрочем, огнестрельное оружие он любил не меньше: и надежные пистолеты, и элегантные снайперские винтовки. Стрелял он чисто и точно, безупречно, как сам Меркурий. 

Только в этот раз он был безоружен, да и красотами Гвадара ему полюбоваться не позволили. «Макаки» передали его по эстафете двум хмурым светлокожим гастатам, которые, в свою очередь, впихнули Харта в порыжевший от пыли армейский джип, нацепили ему ниже колена электронный браслет и снова куда-то повезли.

Военный городок прятался в рощах деревьев, которые давали плоды, называемые легионерами «сахарные яблоки»: внешне они походили на зеленые и пурпурные шишки, а вкусом напоминали сладкий заварной крем. Шишки эти уже густо усыпали ветки и местами начали краснеть.

Среди зелени тут и там мелькали крыши приземистых строений, а посреди городка высилось затейливо выстроенное здание главного штаба – над крышей развевалось знамя с орлом, героические статуи украшали портики. Однако джип ехал все дальше, проехал плац, сверкавший такой чистотой, точно его мыли шампунем, миновал шеренгу уже выстроенных для утренней тренировки либурнариев, морских пехотинцев, – все в темно-синей форме, красивой, как звездное небо.

Макс засмотрелся на эту форму, на выправку юных гастатов, заслушался четким раскатистым языком команд. Смотрел, обернувшись, даже когда джип уже завернул за угол, пока не заболели глаза, игнорируя тянущую резь в груди, которая появилась ниоткуда, но никак не хотела уходить.

Джип остановился перед небольшим домом из камня, цветом похожего на жженый сахар. Туда Макса и повели.

Дом того самого военачальника, догадался Макс, и челюсти сами по себе сжались до хруста. Того самого, кому его продали. Хотя постойте – не продали, нет: подарили. А вернее, списали и решили использовать в хозяйстве.

И начальник-то не самый высокий, фиксировал мозг вне зависимости от эмоций. Интерьеры в доме оказались скромные, залы небольшие, хотя и с высокими потолками. Минимум мебели, пусть и деревянной; темно-красные плиты пола, но камень искусственный; под потолком едва заметные глазки камер наблюдения; окна не зарешечены, но, и тут Макс хмыкнул, под еле заметным свечением силового поля. Может быть, ранг владельца дома был более высоким, нежели Макс сначала предположил: абы для кого на силовое поле тратиться бы не стали.

Один из сопровождавших его гастатов исчез – видимо, доложить. А через несколько минут в залу влетел стремительным шагом высокий и поджарый офицер с лицом, будто высеченным из мрамора и высокомерным, как у римских богов. Алая нашивка на рукаве все той же красивой синей формы сообщила Максу, что перед ним трибун ангустиклавий.

– Уже привезли? – небрежно бросил трибун гастатам, словно речь шла о каком-нибудь ковре. – Оставьте его здесь.

Гастаты вытянулись и стукнули каблуками, точно киборги, выбросив вперед правые руки. На их молоденьких, еще не утративших юношескую округлость лицах было написано благоговение, смешанное с затаенным ужасом. Да и у Макса сработал годами выкованный инстинкт, и он в последнюю долю секунды сдержался, чтобы так же не вскинуть руку и не вытянуться по струнке. Чудовищным усилием воли сдержался, надо сказать. А потом в груди снова остро кольнуло: как же глубоко в нем засела привычка подчиняться высшему по званию…

Ну уж нет. Умойся кровью, Рим, но нет. Только не теперь.

И Макс Харт ухмыльнулся одной из самых своих ленивых и неприятных ухмылок. Теперь можно не морочить голову соблюдением субординации. Он же больше не офицер. Он чей-то раб, а неприветливый раб долго не живет. Вот и прекрасно. Так что пусть хоть трибун ангустиклавий, хоть сам император. Чем быстрее Макс сойдет в бессмертную тьму, тем лучше.

– И что дальше, трибун? – спросил он высокомерного. – Просветишь, кто мой новый хозяин?

– Заткнись, мне не до тебя, – отрезал офицер. – Сиди и жди. За тобой придут.

– Ждать, пока Великий Рим снизойдет до меня? А вдруг я разнервничаюсь и прошибу кому-нибудь лоб канделябром?

– Везет же мне на идиотов, – выплюнул поджарый. – Здесь видеонаблюдение, за тобой следит робот. Любое движение, которое он сочтет угрожающим, и тебя тут же застрелят. Снайперы тоже роботы, так что любоваться не станут.

И быстро вышел из залы.

Харт сжал кулаки. Он остро чувствовал себя куском мяса. Таких эмоций он не испытывал даже будучи новобранцем, когда прибыл в Рим из островной колонии. А можно представить, как относились к варварам высокопоставленные офицеры из патрициев.

– Познакомься, Люциус Красс, – вдруг раздался за спиной чей-то негромкий и насмешливый голос. – Еще тот засранец иногда. Но отличный стратег и надежный боевой товарищ.

Макс пожал плечами, не спеша оборачиваться. Голос был совсем молодой, странно тягучий. Какой-нибудь гастат. Макса и трибун-то не слишком впечатлил.

– Мне, в общем, насрать, – сказал Макс. – Мне теперь с ним рядом не воевать. Это пусть легат беспокоится.

 Сзади послышался смешок.

– И то верно. Как твое имя?

Макс обернулся. Все же кто-то проявил интерес к нему как к живому человеку, а не как к мебели или утвари.

– Макс Харт. – И тут же осклабился. – Личный раб здешнего офицера. Только какого, непонятно.

Парень – а по внешности это был в самом деле молодой парень – ничуть не смутился. Только кивнул, как бы с легким сочувствием. Одет он был во что-то темно-серое, совершенно не военное, без всяких опознавательных знаков, без нашивок: простая узкая туника, неформенные брюки и, ради всех богов, что это за обувь? Кеды?! Да вы что, шутите?

Правда, осанка явно выдавала в мальчишке военного, но для офицера он был слишком молод, а для солдата – слишком расслаблен. Скорее всего, отпрыск одного из военачальников-патрициев, решил Макс, поэтому на особом положении, хотя тоже, разумеется, записан при легионе. Таких язвительно называли Сынами справедливой судьбы.

Парень тем временем не двигался, опираясь спиной о косяк двери, и не торопясь Макса разглядывал. Он казался безобидным: пухлые губы, уши немного торчком, бледная кожа, четкие брови вразлет, короткие светлые волосы, мешки под глазами. Сами бледно-серые глаза сильно выделялись на тонком лице, заставляя смотреть в них снова и снова. Вообще, весь парень был из породы «пепельных, дымчатых». Макс привык относить людей по внешности к конкретному цвету – будто ауру видел. Вот возле этого роилась дымная аура, странным образом притягивая.

– Меня Цезарь зовут, – представился юноша и впервые посмотрел на Макса прямо, даже изучающе. – А Люциус всегда такой, тем более что у нас нетривиальные новости.

– Новости?.. – заикнулся было Макс – и тут же осекся. Точно хлыстом свистнули по лопаткам.

– Тебе не стоит волноваться, – слегка улыбнулся Цезарь и тут же встрепенулся, заслышав истошные крики из холла.

– Легат Лециний, легат Лециний!

В залу колобком вкатился другой офицер, плотненький и маленький, черноволосый, с живыми темными глазами.

– Мы все ждем вас, легат! – запыхавшись, выпалил он. – Военный совет в сборе!

И оба они исчезли, как по волшебству.

Макс остался и вытаращился изумленно на дверь.

Легат? Вот это – легат?!

И тут чернявый вдруг снова высунулся из-за двери, вернувшись на секунду.

– Эй, ты! Должен знать: теперь ты личная собственность легата Цезаря Лециния, да продлят боги его годы! А это значит, что твоей тупой заднице несказанно повезло!

И скрылся в сумраке холла.


	2. Рабовладелец

Солнце упорно било прямо в правый глаз, намереваясь прожечь в налившемся краснотой веке дыру.

Цезарь замычал, пошарил вокруг себя рукой, нащупал подушку и пристроил ее на лицо. Немного потемнело, и он было удовлетворенно вздохнул, собираясь спать дальше, но под подушкой немедленно стало жарко и душно. Еще какое-то время он стоически терпел, потом все же отбросил подушку в сторону и выругался. Яркое утро с бесцеремонной настойчивостью уже расположилось в его спальне, и, обозрев из-под ресниц плавающие в лучах золотые пылинки, он смирился с тем, что поспать сегодня больше не удастся.

На открытом настежь окне трепетали тонкие белые занавеси, в кустах, что росли прямо за окном, щебетали какие-то птички, а еще издалека то и дело слышался невнятный, но очень суровый рык: судя по всему, на плацу гонял молодых гастатов кто-то из триариев. В пользе строевой подготовки до завтрака и после завтрака (а иногда и вместо завтрака) были свято убеждены все опытные легионеры и усердно доводили эту убежденность до личного состава.

Цезарь издал жалобное мычание, натянул на голову покрывало, подрыгал ногами, стянул покрывало обратно и потер ладонями лицо. Голова болела нещадно, в левый висок словно шуруп ввинчивали. Он сел, обреченно вздохнув, разлепил правый глаз, раз уж его все равно ослепило солнцем, и поискал рядом с кроватью бутылку с водой. Под ладонь сразу ткнулась прохладная крышечка, и Цезарь на ощупь открутил ее и сунул в рот узкое горлышко.

Воды в бутылке оказалась едва ли половина. Вечером нужно было захватить с собой не одну, а две бутылки, но тогда падавший с ног от усталости Цезарь об этом даже не подумал.

А подумать за него было некому.

Он вылил остатки воды себе на голову, растер рукой и принялся размышлять, что разумнее сделать прямо сейчас: идти прямиком в термы и дать себе час поваляться в теплой воде или же совершить над собой насилие и отправиться на пробежку.

На мысли о каких-либо физических нагрузках тело отреагировало крайне неодобрительно, сразу разразившись приступами невнятной боли там и сям, однако Цезарь хорошо знал: нужно только заставить себя встать и начать двигаться. Во время бега ему почти сразу же станет лучше, и, чем боги не шутят, даже голова, скорее всего, перестанет болеть, и потом он сможет отлично продержаться целый день, несмотря на всего четыре часа сна. А вечером, глядишь, бессонница отступит, и он попробует улечься пораньше и, может быть, нормально проспит почти всю ночь.

В конце концов, сам был виноват, что его настиг очередной приступ: нечего было сидеть над бумагами до поздней ночи. С бессонницей, мучившей его уже около полутора лет, шутки были плохи: если не лег спать вовремя, да еще и пересидел сильно за полночь, нормального сна не жди.

Цезарь встал, недовольно взглянул в огромное, с широченной бронзовой рамой, зеркало на противоположной окнам стене и прошел в гардеробную. Гребаная штабная работа отражалась на нем так, как не отражались никакие, даже самые тяжелые, походы и боевые действия. Он выглядел как измученный вампир. Или как измученный раб. Или как измученный раб-вампир.

В гардеробной на скамье неровной стопкой высились спортивные штаны и футболки – кто-то добрый догадался принести из прачечной.

Погладить шмотье не догадался никто.

Цезарь, не утруждаясь поисками белья, влез в мятые спортивные штаны, сунул ноги в кеды и полез прямо в окно, отключив силовую защиту с маленького брелока из антиударного пластика, всегда болтавшегося на красном тонком шелковом шнурке на шее. Птицы в кустах сначала пораженно замолкли, потом разлетелись с истошными криками. Он проскочил через кусты и тощую рощу из пяти старых сосен и вывалился прямо на плац.

На плацу, как он и думал, кряжистый и абсолютно лысый триарий с упоением гонял молодняк. Цезарь, набирая скорость, побежал по краю, стараясь держаться за спинами гастатов, но триарий заметил его, гаркнул на взмыленных бойцов, сделав страшное лицо, и те, в лучшем соответствии со всеми армейскими анекдотами, попытались одновременно принять строевое положение и при этом разглядеть начальство, пробегавшее за спинами.

Оставив позади разразившегося громогласными ругательствами триария и бедолаг-бойцов, Цезарь подавил смех, чтобы не сбить дыхание, и понесся к границам базы легиона в сторону моря.

Соленый морской воздух свежей прохладой вливался в легкие, кровь насытилась кислородом и смыла дурную муть из головы, тело поймало ритм, и он начал ощущать, как к нему возвращаются бодрость и силы, а с ними готовность и желание заниматься делами. А дел у Цезаря сегодня было по горло, и он, вдыхая и выдыхая в такт движениям ног, начал мысленно прокручивать в уме сегодняшнее расписание.

Самым главным и самым интересным должен был стать первый допрос поднебесника, которого вчера в горах на северо-западе, неподалеку от города Гилгит, изловили ребята Люциуса Красса и всю ночь везли на базу легиона.

Кстати, именно поэтому Цезарь в очередной раз сбил себе режим – пересматривал разведданные за последние два года, обдумывая, какие именно и как надо будет задать вопросы. Если, конечно, это на самом деле поднебесник и на самом деле шпион, и если этот якобы шпион хоть что-то знает.

Не то чтобы Цезарь не доверял легионерам Красса, но и напрасных надежд питать не хотел. Все это могло оказаться очередной пустышкой, как бывало уже много раз. Поймать кого-нибудь, кто владеет огромной массой секретной информации, было бы, конечно, хорошо, очень хорошо, но на деле – нереально. Это так только в кино получается, а в жизни будет здорово, если они смогут подтвердить хоть какие-то сведения.

Потом надо будет переделать все рутинные дела, принять рапорты иммунов легиона, а потом предстоит еще отдельная встреча с начальниками служб тылового обеспечения, относительно которой Цезарь подозревал, что займет она весь остаток дня и пройдет в весьма недружественной обстановке, а ему, как всегда, придется внимать и разбираться в претензиях.

Он добежал до вертолетной площадки и кивнул в ответ на приветствия вытянувшихся в струну техников, крутившихся около машин.

Небо над морем из лазурного становилось совсем прозрачным, обещая сильную жару.

Пахнуло водорослями и машинным маслом, и тут же сзади послышалось размеренное дыхание другого человека. Цезаря кто-то нагонял, дыша в унисон. Он, не снижая темпа, чуть-чуть повернул и наклонил голову, прислушиваясь: знакомое сопение не оставило сомнений, кто решил к нему присоединиться.

– Что так поздно? – выдыхая по одному слогу за раз, спросил Луи. – Проспал?

Цезарь дернул плечом и слегка изменил направление. Они достигли длинной тенистой аллеи, что вела к зданию штаба и откуда, если не смущал бег по кустам, можно было коротко добраться до дома самого Цезаря.

– Опять не спал? – монотонно бубнил за плечом Луи. – А я тебе говорил, какого Мора на ночь глядя потащился в кабинет. Поспал бы на два часа дольше, и толку от тебя было бы больше.

– Отвяжись, – буркнул Цезарь и, выбросив вперед ногу, как при беге с барьерами, ловко перемахнул препятствие в виде аккуратно подстриженных лавровых кустов.

Луи кусты тоже не смутили. Луи вообще никогда и ничто не смущало, а уж лазать везде, куда и боги побоятся заглядывать, они оба привыкли еще с самого детства. Он с гиканьем рванул следом, выругался и понесся вперед, обходя на повороте.

Теперь они, огибая стволы деревьев, бежали по другой небольшой сосновой рощице, которая простиралась вплоть до дома Цезаря и расходилась двумя крыльями только у парадного входа. Это, само собой, был не дикий неухоженный лес, а вылизанный и чистенький газончик, никаких тебе канав и поломанных деревьев, но хоть так – бегать по стадиону в противоположной части военной базы Цезарь ненавидел.

Перед ним мелькали загорелые лопатки Луи. Тот тоже не удосужился надеть майку и щеголял только в одних модных широких спортивных трусах ярко-малинового цвета, да еще и блестящих, как глазурь на торте. От движений ног ткань то собиралась складками, то расправлялась, и Цезарю вдруг захотелось совершенно по-дурацки и по-мальчишески нагнать Луи, схватить за широкую резинку идиотских трусов и от души шлепнуть ею придурка по пояснице.

Он примерился и увеличил темп. Они уже были почти у дома, в просветах между деревьями виднелся портик с двумя колоннами, а между ними, наподобие третьей колонны пониже, хотя и такой же стройной, возвышалась фигура трибуна ангустиклавия Люциуса Красса.

Что ж, затею с резинкой придется отложить до других времен, с легким сожалением понял Цезарь. Хотя посмотреть на вытянувшееся лицо командира Первой когорты было бы забавно.

Он и Луи остановились перед ступеньками, согнувшись и упираясь ладонями в колени, восстанавливая дыхание.

Красс терпеливо ждал.

– Ну? – спросил Цезарь, все еще шумно дыша, и утер пот, капли которого скатывались от бровей к глазам и носу.

– Китаец доставлен, – сообщил Красс, состроив невозмутимое лицо, словно ему было скучно до смерти.

Цезарь слегка улыбнулся. Когда Люциус Красс делал вид, что предмет разговора ему нисколько не интересен, это стопроцентно означало, что у него руки чешутся от нетерпения и азарта.

Цезарь сделал округлый жест правой рукой, все еще упираясь левой в колено и пытаясь как следует отдышаться. Жест должен был означать, что он тоже вполне готов и желает приступить немедленно, вот только вымоется и…

… и в этот момент его задний карман разразился имперским гимном – громко и настойчиво.

И Красс, и Луи встрепенулись и посмотрели на него встревоженно. Они оба очень хорошо знали, кто именно звонит Цезарю, когда играет имперский гимн. Цезарь вынул скайфон, глянул на экран и коснулся сенсора.

– Дядя? – с вопросительной интонацией произнес он.

В Риме сейчас было около пяти утра.

Консул внешних дел Римской империи Флавий Марк Лециний ни за что не стал бы беспокоить племянника в такую рань без особой надобности.

Цезарь коротко взглянул на Луи и Красса, и те почтительно отступили на некоторое расстояние, чтобы дать ему возможность переговорить с дядей наедине.

– Как ты? – спросил консул вроде бы равнодушно, но Цезарь знал, что за простыми и короткими фразами скрыто искреннее беспокойство. Своих сыновей у консула Флавия Марка не было. – В порядке?

– Разумеется, дядя, – сказал Цезарь с теплотой в голосе.

– Прекрасно, – тон консула сразу сменился с родственного на деловой. – Надеюсь, ты в полной готовности.

– Конечно. Что-то случилось? – уточнил Цезарь.

– Учения объявят сегодня, – задумчиво сказал консул.

Ничего нового Цезарь пока не услышал. Еще несколько месяцев тому назад стало ясно, что высшее военное руководство империи задумывает какие-то масштабные акции – по тому, как постепенно укреплялись военные базы, расположенные на Ближнем Востоке, как в Индийском океане так же постепенно увеличивалось количество боевых кораблей.

Учитывая, что обычные учения всегда согласовывались за год вперед и не являлись секретом, можно было догадаться, что назревает нечто грандиозное.

В общем-то, он догадывался – что. Когда твой собственный дядя руководит Консулатом внешних дел империи, когда ты умеешь слышать ушами и смотреть глазами – тогда и выводы не заставят себя ждать.

– Есть один нюанс, – медленно сказал консул.

Цезарь насторожился. Вот сейчас дядя скажет что-то действительно важное. Известие о внезапных учениях вряд ли было той информацией, ради которой консул взялся бы за скайфон в пять утра. В конце концов, Цезарь был опытный военачальник, и объявление никаких, даже самых неожиданных,  учений не могло его особенно встревожить. Боги, да его не встревожило бы даже объявление войны – как будто не было таких объявлений раньше в его жизни.

Неужели все же война?!

Он отвернулся от подчиненных, чтобы они не заметили, как его глаза загораются надеждой и на лице появляется кривоватая ухмылка.

– Мой источник в Консулате военных дел сообщил мне час назад, – сказал консул, – что якобы отдан приказ вызвать тебя в Рим. Состоится ли такой вызов и что является его причиной, он не знает. Зато он точно знает, что объявление о начале учений будет сделано сегодня и без всяких вызовов главнокомандующих в Генеральный штаб.

– Вот как, – протянул Цезарь. Он передернул плечами – взмокшая от бега спина начала остывать, с моря потянуло легким бризом, и по ребрам пробежали противные мурашки.

Ежась, он взглянул вверх, понял, что стоит в тени под густой кроной высоченной старой шелковицы и вышел на солнце. Голые плечи сразу же стало приятно припекать.

– Что думаешь? – спросил консул.

– Думаю, будет что-то лично для меня, – сказал Цезарь.

– Вот и я так думаю. Вопрос только – что? Будь осторожен, мальчик мой. Война – это не самое опасное, что может с тобой случиться.

– Я всегда осторожен, дядя, ты же знаешь, – с улыбкой в голосе возразил Цезарь. – Посмотрим, что скажут в Генштабе.

– Позвони мне, как будут новости. И разумеется, если придется ехать в Рим, – сказал консул Лециний и отключился.

Цезарь отнял скайфон от уха, и тотчас же Красс и Луи шагнули к нему с вопросительными лицами.

– Боевая готовность номер один, – просто сказал Цезарь, замечая краем глаза, как к ним во весь опор несется кто-то из буцинаторов.

– Мой легат! – гаркнул подбежавший буцинатор, глотая окончания слов и вытягиваясь в струнку. – Разрешите доложить!

– Разрешаю, – кивнул Цезарь.

– Скайфонограмма из Генерального штаба! В девять утра срочная скайконференция. Присутствие всего командного состава легиона обязательно!

– Вольно, – сказал Цезарь и повернулся к Крассу и Луи. – Через полчаса жду в штабе при полном параде.

Они с Луи покосились друг на друга и потом на Красса, одетого по уставу в повседневные форменные темно-синие штаны и куртку. Красс, в свою очередь, незаметно кивнул в сторону. Сбоку все еще маялся буцинатор, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

– В чем дело? – холодно поинтересовался Цезарь.

Буцинатор снова вытянулся так, что стал похож на голодного птенца в гнезде, и, поедая начальство глазами, доложил, что, оказывается, легату доставили груз.

– Какой еще груз? – недоуменно спросил Цезарь и посмотрел на Луи, а потом на Красса, надеясь, что ему сейчас все объяснят.

Оба сподвижника ответили такими же недоуменными взглядами, и тут Цезарь вспомнил сам и хлопнул ладонью себя по лбу: это же раб!

– Это раб! Вот что это за груз! – сообщил он.

Красс аристократически приподнял свои брови, изображая легкое удивление, а Луи воскликнул, округлив глаза:

– Боги, ты завел себе раба?! Це-е-езарь! – и хрюкнул.

– Заткнись, – сказал Цезарь, быстро соображая, как поступить.

Раба доставили на самом деле очень не вовремя. Вот куда его сейчас девать?

– Я займусь, – Красс повернулся к буцинатору и отдал ему несколько приказаний, чтобы организовать процесс доставки груза легата от пропускного пункта легиона до резиденции.   

– Ладно, я переодеваться, – заявил Луи и, не дожидаясь ответа, легкой трусцой побежал к себе домой.

Цезарю тоже не мешало переодеться. Он вошел в дом, взглянул на часы и понял, что времени у него осталось не так уж много – помыться точно не успеет. Он прошел в ванную, сдернул с выложенной узорной плиткой полки свежее полотенце, намочил его ледяной водой и вытерся, морщась от холода. Потом пошел в гардеробную, опять недовольно скривился, увидев стопки неглаженой одежды, и полез искать парадную тунику. Слава богам, парадные одежды висели в отдельном шкафу и с тех пор, как три недели назад уволился в запас по выслуге лет его старый помощник Порций, ни разу не понадобились. Значит, в шкафу точно должна была найтись хотя бы одна чистая и глаженая туника.

Она там и нашлась, и даже не одна, так что Цезарь достал первую попавшуюся и задрапировался в нее, а вот спортивные штаны и кеды снимать не стал – во-первых, времени уже действительно было в обрез, во-вторых, он прекрасно знал, что именно видит командование во время скайконференций: только верхние половины тел. Если снимать штаны, то придется одевать и форменные сандалии, а где они находились, он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Ему раньше и в голову не приходило интересоваться такими вопросами: потому что это не был предмет первой необходимости и потому что старик Порций служил еще при отце Цезаря, а потом с младых ногтей следил и за самим Цезарем, и всегда у него все было наготове и в полном порядке. Может быть, идея обзавестись рабом вовсе неплоха?

Он оглядел себя в зеркале – приемлемо, несмотря на темные круги под глазами. Для скайконференции сойдет. А если дойдет дело до вызова в столицу, так можно будет позволить себе немного отдохнуть, отоспаться, чтобы иметь вид в достаточной степени бравый, но суровый, как и положено боевому легату на рубежах империи.

Удовлетворившись осмотром, Цезарь вышел из внутренних помещений во внешний зал и очень вовремя – как раз успел к разборкам. Люциус Красс кого-то резко отчитывал ледяным тоном, и Цезарь замедлил шаг и задержался за колонной, чтобы понаблюдать.

Перед Крассом с упрямым видом стоял крепкий молодой мужик со злым лицом. Все его тело, с наклоненным вперед торсом, напряженной шеей и сжатыми в кулаки ладонями, выражало агрессию. Цезарь рассмотрел сильную спину и широкие плечи с перекатывающимися мышцами, отлично заметными даже под футболкой, руки с картинно-красивыми бицепсами, бритый загорелый затылок и темно-русый встрепанный вихор на нем.

– Везет мне на идиотов, – отрывисто, с раздражением, проговорил Красс.

Ну еще бы! Мало того что вместо допроса шпиона надо минимум час отсидеть на телеконференции с руководством, так еще и каким-то рабом заниматься пришлось.

– Здесь видеонаблюдение, за тобой следит робот. Любое движение, которое он сочтет угрожающим, и тебя тут же застрелят. Снайперы тоже роботы, так что любоваться не станут.

Красс поспешно, чуть ли не бегом, покинул зал. Цезарь закатил глаза. Тоже рванул переодеваться, уж Красс-то на конференцию явится при полном параде, можно не сомневаться, павлин расфуфыренный! И сандалии небось натянет, грустно подумал Цезарь и выдвинулся из-за колонны, жалея, что подслушать удалось так мало.

Новый раб, заслышав его голос, даже не удосужился сразу повернуться, только плечом дернул. Цезарь ясно слышал, как тот шумно и сердито дышит носом. Потом наконец соизволил обернуться, метнул на Цезаря яростный взгляд, не скрываясь оглядел с головы до ног и тут же облил презрением.

Ну просто замечательно!

Цезарь внимательно разглядывал новую собственность – собственность была на первый, второй, третий и тридцать третий взгляд строптивой, наглой, своевольной и вовсе не дружелюбной. Цезарь опечалился еще больше: судя по всему, глаженой одежды и других полезных и приятных вещей, которые положено делать рабам, чтобы холить и лелеять хозяев, ему не дождаться. Вот не зря он всегда отказывался, как ни уговаривала его мать!

Имя у раба оказалось вовсе не римское, а британское – Харт. Стало быть, из западных окраинных колоний.

Харт, в свою очередь, нимало не стесняясь рассматривал Цезаря. Они оба откровенно пялились друг на друга, и не сказать, чтобы с удовольствием.

В это время в зале, топая и производя еще много звуков, появился опцион Красса Марк Сервий, и, делая страшные глаза, сообщил, что все уже в сборе.

Действительно, Цезарь подзадержался, слишком увлекшись неожиданным спектаклем. Еще опоздать не хватало!

Харт, кажется, так и не понял, куда попал. Точнее, к кому попал. Цезарь тоже остался в некотором недоумении. А тот, кому Лециний был обязан появлением первого в своей жизни раба, как и всегда, не удосужился что-то толком объяснить, только загадочно сообщил, что новый раб легату очень пригодится в будущем. Якобы ему было видение, и точка.

Да уж, пригодится. Интересно, в качестве кого?

Одно было ясно со всей определенностью – с мечтой о налаженном быте можно было распрощаться уже сейчас.

Цезарь подумал, что он солдат и должен быть привычен к суровой жизни, но это как-то не утешало.


	3. То, что случается, случается вовремя

После скайконференции с руководством висок снова предсказуемо налился болью.

Цезарь продолжал сидеть за столом, растирая указательным пальцем тонкую кость рядом с левым глазом. Как только отключили видеосвязь, он объявил перерыв, после которого руководители подразделений вразнобой поднялись на ноги и, негромко переговариваясь, стали продвигаться к выходу из конференц-зала. Через полтора часа все должны были вернуться с ежедневным рапортом и, что важнее, предоставить свои предварительные соображения по оперативной подготовке.

«Грозовой фронт»! У кого-то в Генштабе явно бурная фантазия.

Цезарь снова потер висок и встал. Время следовало использовать с умом – например, поесть и переодеться. Идти в офицерскую столовую не хотелось. С одной стороны, кормили там хорошо и вкусно, а с другой, поесть спокойно ему не дадут – пристанут с разговорами. Красс, который мог бы сыграть роль барьера, пропал одним из первых. Видно, побежал проверять своего шпиона. Что ж, значит, Цезарю тем более стоит сделать выбор в пользу дома, а заодно избавиться от надоевшей и неуместной теперь одежды. Он, правда, был не уверен, что дома найдется еда, но предпочел верить в лучшее. Уж сухпаек точно должен где-то быть! Надо обыскать кухню.

Подкрепиться следовало обязательно. Рапорты и совещание по «Грозовому фронту» займут остаток дня, несмотря даже на то, что все подразделения легиона имели четко проработанные планы подготовки, развертывания и проведения операций во время учебных маневров и военных действий.

Тем не менее, следовало немедленно привести их в соответствие с задачами, поставленными руководством. После чего подготовить подробный доклад в Штаб Восточной группировки войск, включая план оперативно-тактических расчетов и расчеты обеспеченности боеприпасами, отчет о степени боевой и мобилизационной подготовки, а также предложения по организации взаимодействия с другими родами войск.

Разумеется, если придется с ними взаимодействовать.

Вот тут как раз и начиналось самое интересное. В самом конце телеконференции, после финального «Спасибо, все свободны!», глава военно-воздушных войск империи Гай Гельвий Туллий позвонил Цезарю по отдельной защищенной линии и коротко, без подробностей, приказал явиться в двухдневный срок в Генеральный штаб на аудиенцию к консулу обороны.

Не то чтобы Цезарь сомневался в своих заместителях – все это были люди проверенные, боевые товарищи, с которыми он прошел огонь, воду и вот сейчас, кажется, переживал стадию медных труб – вполне успешно, надо сказать. Однако сам момент, в который он получил этот приказ… Дядя был прав, тут стоило вести себя осмотрительнее. Что нужно от него военному консулу?

Цезарь вышел из здания штаба на улицу, сощурился на ярко-лазоревое небо и пошел к своей вилле, прокручивая в голове различные вероятности. Фантазия расшалилась и выдавала несусветные идеи, от которых Цезарь пытался отмахиваться, руководствуясь здравым смыслом.

Точно, он засиделся на месте, мирная жизнь в больших количествах никогда не шла ему на пользу, провоцируя на эскапады. Как эти учения! Ему самому и его офицерам не помешает встряхнуться, да и легионерам будет полезно разогнать кровь, не все же на плацу маршировать да вокруг базы по выученным наизусть ущельям ползать.

После полуденной жары Цезарь со вздохом облегчения шагнул в беззвучную тенистую прохладу холла и первым делом пошел на кухню – добыть минеральной воды. Холодильник был девственно пуст, будто только что сошел с заводского конвейера.

Цезарь без особой надежды хлопнул парой-тройкой кухонных дверец. Безрезультатно. Не было никакого следа сухпайка, не нашлось даже какого-нибудь дурацкого печенья. За открытым окном кухни шелестела ветками развесистая смоковница, но Цезарь не был уверен, что там есть плоды. Сезон, кажется, не тот. Само собой, во время какой-нибудь вылазки он мог бы съесть даже лягушек и червей, но то же во время вылазки! Лезть на смоковницу под окнами собственной виллы казалось уж слишком несолидно. Даже у экстравагантности Лециния были пределы.

Однако есть хотелось все сильнее. Цезарь почувствовал легкую злость – соратники были, конечно, все как на подбор верными товарищами, но, похоже, только в период боевых действий. То, что в мирное время начальство запросто может сдохнуть от нехватки продовольствия, им, похоже, даже в голову не пришло.

Цезарь пошел по комнатам виллы в поисках забытой где-нибудь бутылки воды, одновременно снимая и с детской вредностью отшвыривая детали одежды: в галерее остались кеды, печальными цветными трупиками покоясь на гранитном полу, в зале для приема гостей легла поникшим знаменем помятая туника, и, наконец, Цезарь прямо на ходу сбросил тренировочные штаны. Отброшенные метким пинком, штаны залихватски повисли на одной из двух старинных пик, украшавших вход в личные покои.

Голым он ощущал себя намного лучше, чем одетым. В гулких коридорах виллы сквозило, окна были открыты настежь, надежно защищенные силовым полем, запрограммированным на пропуск строго определенных лиц. Прохлада слегка остудила кожу, Цезарь вспомнил, что утром видел бутылку воды в гардеробной и двинулся туда, наслаждаясь тем, как приятно холодит босые ступни мрамор пола.

Вода, действительно, нашлась в гардеробной. А кроме воды, обнаружился и новый раб с большущим темно-красным яблоком в руках, от которого он аппетитно и с хрустом откусил огромный кусище.

Цезарь слегка оторопел от неожиданности – о том, что он свежеиспеченный рабовладелец, за заботами как-то позабылось. Раб, кажется, тоже никак не ожидал явления хозяина, да еще и в обнаженном виде:  застыл, глупо вытаращив глаза, прямо с зажатым в зубах куском яблока. Кожа на лбу у него от этого сильно сморщилась, и выглядел он по-дурацки.

– Где взял? – спросил Цезарь, деловито натягивая обычную повседневную форму – серую футболку, пятнистые песочно-коричневые штаны и легкую рубашку.

Харт молча кивнул на длинную мраморную скамью, на которой сидел. Рядом с ним лежало еще одно такое же глянцево блестящее яблоко. Цезарь взял яблоко, откусил, уселся рядом с рабом, зашнуровал ботинки, в два куска сжевал остатки фрукта, поднялся и озабоченно взглянул на часы. Перерыв подходил к концу.

– Ну, смотрю, ты осваиваешься, – сказал Цезарь Харту. – Браслет тебе настроили? По территории базы можешь перемещаться совершенно свободно. Там, куда тебе не надо, силовой барьер не пустит.

Бывший центурион сидел все так же молча, сверля Цезаря упрямым взглядом.

Цезарь пожал плечами. Он еще не решил, что думает по поводу нового раба. Думать надо было об объявленных учениях, о подготовке комплекта легиона, о вызове в Рим. Еще о том, что во владениях Люциуса Красса где-то сидит захваченный поднебесник, и вот с ним необходимо обязательно потолковать еще сегодня, потому что завтра с утра придется лететь в столицу и являться пред светлые очи консула обороны.

– Столовую найди, – посоветовал он напоследок Харту и вышел.

 

***

К ангару, где под замком держали пойманного поднебесника, они с Люциусом Крассом добрались уже к сумеркам. Первая когорта Красса, из центурионов которой формировали разведывательные вексилаттионы, у которых уже сложился постоянный состав участников – молодых и способных офицеров, внутри легиона находилась на особом положении – с отдельной охраняемой территорией, дополнительно защищенной силовым полем, да еще по старинке отгороженной по периметру двухметровой стеной, сплошь утыканной острыми металлическими пиками, загнутыми внутрь. Два гастата у входа в ангар вскинули руки, отдавая честь. Красс небрежно махнул в ответ, Цезарь сразу вошел.

В ангаре было невыносимо жарко и темно. У последних лучей солнца словно не хватало сил проникнуть в блестящую трубу этого строения, и они застревали в рифленых оцинкованных щитах, раскаляя их.

Германик и Цинна, два центуриона, прекрасно Цезарю знакомые, выдвинулись из темноты. Каждый дважды коротко стукнул себя сложенной в кулак рукой по груди, и Цезарь и Люциус ответили тем же жестом приветствия.

Дверь у них за спиной закрылась, звякнув, и Германик тут же щелкнул тумблером. Над головами вспыхнули мощные лампы и залили помещение белым, чуть синюшным цветом. Оба центуриона были полуодеты, на майках расплылись пятна от пота. В дальнем конце Цезарь увидел неестественно вытянутую темную фигуру.

– Ну что? – спросил он, снимая свою рубашку и оставаясь в майке, как и центурионы. Люциус повел плечами и последовал его примеру.

– Молчит, – пожал плечами Германик. – Ну да мы особенно и не допрашивали, так, при задержании помяли слегка, а потом, согласно инструкции, особо не трогали.

Цезарь пошел к темной фигуре, прихватив по пути простую металлическую табуретку. В ангаре этом он был не первый раз. И оставался убежден, что не имеет права сваливать грязную работу на чужие плечи, чтобы не запачкать собственных рук. Да и не было тут таких – с незапачканными руками. Война – дело грязное.

Запястья висевшего были туго сцеплены наручниками, сквозь которые проходила стальная цепь, перекинутая через балку под потолком. Цепь была натянута так, что скованный человек едва-едва касался пальцами ног помоста, сложенного из нескольких дощатых паллет, на которых обычно перемещают контейнеры на складах. Пленный был бос, на голову ему нахлобучили черный мешок.

– Ребята подвесили его минут сорок назад, – сообщил Люциус, – до этого держали в карцере.

Цезарь достал сигареты, выудил одну из пачки и прикурил. Кивнул Цинне, и тот понятливо приблизился к пленнику и стащил с головы мешок.

Цезарь увидел широкое лицо с толстыми щеками, один глаз заплыл – очевидно, поврежденный в пылу задержания. Черные, по-военному коротко подстриженные волосы, прижатые к черепу уши, разбитые, с запекшейся кровью, губы. Пленник тут же открыл здоровый глаз и уставился на Цезаря. Глаз был пуст и черен, как глухая ночь.

Из доклада разведгруппы Цезарь уже знал, что поднебесника взяли по наводке агентуры. Агент сообщал, что последние несколько месяцев в некоторых деревнях в горах на севере то и дело появляются странные группы, небольшие, по три-четыре человека. Похожи больше на штатских, однако при каждой такой группе имеется вооруженное сопровождение. Тут агент определить затруднялся – военные то были или местные бандиты, прятавшиеся по горам.

Цезарь был реалист и отлично понимал, что местное полудикое население только притворяется мирными скотоводами. Каждый такой скотовод мог в любой момент выудить из-под топчана оружие и податься в горы, к бандитам. Да и те же самые бандиты легко превращались в мирных скотоводов, стоило только спрятать оружие под пестрыми балахонами, в которых они ходили согласно местным обычаям.

Римлян они боялись, это правда. Римляне никогда не церемонились, всем это было известно. Но народ в бандах встречался самый разношерстный. Вопрос заключался в том, был ли пойманный поднебесник просто бандитом, возившим через границу наркоту, или нет.

Времени особенно возиться у Цезаря не было. Он сказал:

– Первая степень допроса. Будет молчать, сразу третья, возиться не будем.

Сказал это в основном для пленника, опытные центурионы и так отлично знали, как действовать. Поднебесник ничем не показал, что понимает латынь, все так же таращился одним глазом. Люциус кивнул парням, и те, споро действуя ножами, вмиг срезали с пленника всю одежду.

– Имя, звание, место дислокации, – монотонно сказал Люциус, словно не ожидал ответа.

Ответа и не последовало. Поднебесник  на раздевание не отреагировал никак, мельком глянул на Люциуса и снова немо уставился на Цезаря.

Цезарь докурил, сунул обуглившийся фильтр себе под подошву и тут же закурил снова. Цинна принес откуда-то сбоку ящик, потом еще раз сходил к входу, притащил резиновую дубинку и несколько листов грубой оберточной бумаги. Германик отобрал у него дубинку, а бумагу Цинна свернул в помятый рулон, придвинулся к пленному и коротко, без замаха, шлепнул того по гениталиям. Поднебесник дернулся, тело наподобие маятника закачалось вперед и назад.

– Имя, звание, место дислокации, – отчетливо и все так же монотонно проговорил Люциус.

Реакции все так же не было никакой. Поднебесник зацепился кончиками пальцев за доски, и размеренное покачивание сошло на нет. Цинна шлепнул еще раз – сильнее, с оттяжкой.

Цезарь смотрел, как заиграли желваки на помятом раздутом лице: прием с бумагой был весьма действенный. Если надо было допрашивать штатских, то большей частью после первого же удара пленные начинали говорить: висеть голым на виду у одетых врагов, да еще когда тебя лупят по яйцам… психологически очень тяжело. Те, кто поупрямее, держались дольше – в целом около получаса. Потом терпение обычно кончалось либо у одной, либо у другой стороны.

Нынешний пленник только тяжело раскачивался. Германик взглянул на Цезаря вопросительно и похлопал по ладони дубинкой. Цезарь отрицательно качнул головой, встал, засунул руки в карманы и подошел  вплотную. Рядом стал ощущаться запах: кислый пот, пыль, застарелая железистая кровь и – Лециний потянул носом – едва-едва, на пределе чувствительности, гниение. Цезарь поднял взгляд. Китаец все смотрел, свесив голову, не отрываясь; запекшиеся губы дрогнули – видимо, в попытке усмехнуться.

Цезарь внимательно разглядывал подрагивавшее перед ним тело. Почти безволосое, под разводами грязи и крови желтоватая смуглая кожа. Легат кивнул Германику, и тот сноровисто приложил поднебесника по почкам дубинкой. Цезарь уже знал, что это бесполезно. Ему было очевидно, что человек перед ним отменно натренирован, и натренирован именно как профессионал, для которого вероятность попадания в плен – каждодневная, привычная опасность.

Цезарь понимал это, потому что и в плену побывать успел, и тренировали его тоже специально с учетом такой возможности. Правда, уже после того, как он попал в плен и сбежал, но кому придет в голову тренировать восьмилетнего ребенка? Спохватились уж потом. Ну да лучше поздно, чем никогда.

Германик тем временем продолжал размеренно бить поднебесника по спине, то и дело кладя пару ударов на ребра.

– Имя, звание, место дислокации, – механически бубнил Люциус.

На губах у пленника выступила кровавая пена. Если раньше он напрягал мышцы, чтобы удерживать собственное тело, то теперь, под побоями, сил больше не осталось, и он висел кулем, подогнув колени. Руки в плечевых суставах вывернулись.

Цезарь подал знак. Цинна и Германик опять ушли к входу, и через мгновение там гулко зазвенело: центурионы наливали воду в ведра. Тут же они вернулись, окатили пленника и чуть приспустили цепь, так что он касался теперь помоста коленями. Лицо его оказалось на одном уровне с лицом Цезаря. Поднебесник разлепил второй глаз, из-под набрякшего сине-желтого века слипшимися от крови и воды короткими иглами торчали ресницы.

– Расскажешь, что тебе было нужно в горах? – мягко спросил Цезарь на языке Поднебесной.

Слова чужого языка каучуковыми мячиками раскатились по залитому синим светом ангару. Центурионы отступили в сторону. Красс встал, но не двинулся с места.

– Могу начать отрезать от тебя кусочки, – ласково сказал Цезарь. – Будет больно, да ты и так это знаешь, нет? Начнем с мизинцев, по фаланге, медленно. Потом на ногах. Потом уши. Вот, сложим в ящик, видишь? Рано или поздно заговоришь, сам знаешь. Лучше, конечно, рано. Зачем терять время и части тела? Терпеть боль очень трудно, о-очень трудно. И все равно результат один. Расскажешь?

Поднебесник молчал. Из разбитого рта показался кончик толстого языка.

– Пить хочешь? – участливо спросил Цезарь.

Если попросит пить, то, может быть, удастся вытянуть хоть что-то. Если просят пить, значит, готовы как минимум торговаться. Деваться пленнику из ангара некуда, он должен это хорошо понимать. Судя по всему, попался им профессиональный военный, а это уже намного лучше, чем ожидалось. Значит, что-то есть. Значит, Стране Дракона что-то надо в горах. Что? Пока не известно, и не факт, что станет известно скоро. Но уже можно копать, уже есть уверенность, что копать нужно.

У Цезаря засосало в животе – верный знак, интуиция его никогда не подводила. Конечно, хотелось бы выудить из поднебесника хоть какую-то информацию прямо сейчас, но, с другой стороны, можно и потерпеть. Вдруг время сыграет им на пользу? Запереть его в карцер или же посадить в яму в земле – была у Красса в разведывательной центурии и такая штука, накрытая частой металлической решеткой. И пусть посидит без жратвы, пока Цезарь съездит в Рим. Воды давать самый минимум, чтобы только не подох. Ну вдруг?

Нет. Пить шпион не попросил. Чуть качнул головой, обозначая отказ, и снова попытался облизнуться. Сзади шевельнулся Красс, видимо, захотел продолжить сам.

Цезарь протянул руку и сжал в пальцах мошонку поднебесника. Пальцы сжимались все сильнее, сдавливая мягкое. Лицо у пленника передернулось и прошло волной: больно адски, хватка у Цезаря была стальная. Но поднебесник терпел. Цезарь сжал еще сильнее, шпион не выдержал и замычал сквозь сжатые зубы.

– Имя? – рявкнул Цезарь. – Звание? Что в горах?

Он чувствовал, как одно яйцо в руке расплющивается в плоскую лепешку, а второе выдавливается из кулака наружу между большим и указательным пальцем. Цезарь повернул запястье, поднебесник тихо завыл. Ребра ходили ходуном, он сипел, судорожно втягивая воздух.

            Нет, ничего не скажет.

– Давай я, – тихо сказал Красс из-за спины.

Цезарь досадливо дернул плечом, не разжимая пальцев. Поднебесник выл. Какая разница, кто? Поймали они кого-то серьезного, простые солдатики на такое терпение не способны. Было ясно, что быстро выжать сведения не получится. Мелькнуло даже сомнение, что вообще удастся вытянуть хоть что-то. Цезарь сжал пальцы еще сильнее и довернул запястье.

Лицо поднебесника было сейчас очень близко к его собственному, Цезарь видел дорожки пота, протянувшиеся от висков к щекам, вздувшиеся вены на мускулистой шее, крупные поры у носа. Внезапно круглые черты поплыли. Скулы выпятились и поехали к вискам и назад, глаза запали, лоб как будто натянулся и округлился.

Цезарь отшатнулся.Он ошарашенно смотрел, не в силах пошевелиться от неожиданности, как из распухшего рта выдвинулись клыки, стремительно удлиняясь. Пленник дернул руками, цепь загремела по балке, натянулась и вдруг лопнула с оглушительным звонким «баммм».

Поднебесник упал на четвереньки, неестественно дернул головой, и Цезарь вдруг с полной ясностью понял, что тот сейчас бросится в попытке добраться до горла.

– Назад, – заорал он, отталкивая Красса и отпрыгивая назад и вбок.

Тварь на деревянном помосте перед ними уже ничем не напоминала человека. Плечи раздулись, локти выпятились вперед, Цезарю показалось, что вдоль позвоночника вылезла полоса черной шерсти. Существо приподняло зад, щелкнуло клыками, напряглось, и тут раздалась автоматная очередь. Пули хлестко шлепали, впиваясь в плоть, им было плевать, кто перед ними, человек или неизвестная науке особь. Бывший поднебесник еще приподнялся, пытаясь атаковать, но тут же другая очередь оборвала это движение, вспарывая его тело красными фонтанчиками крови. Раздался жуткий вой, одновременно низкий и визгливый, монстр все же поднялся на задние конечности, взмахнув верхними, и взорвался с оглушающим хлопком, разметав повсюду окровавленные ошметки.

Воцарилась тишина. Оглохший Цезарь смахнул что-то с бровей и брезгливо тряхнул рукой, на пальцы налипла алая сочащаяся каша. Оглянулся. На Красса будто плеснули из ведерка с красной краской. Рядом стоял такой же заляпанный Цинна с автоматом. Глаза у него были круглые, но руки сжимали оружие крепко. Из-за Цинны выдвинулся Германик, он тоже держал автомат. Центурионы-разведчики в очередной раз оказались на высоте.

– Ну что ж, – сказал Цезарь, мимоходом с удовольствием отмечая, что голос остался таким же спокойным, как и всегда, – допрос можем считать удавшимся. Мы узнали много нового и интересного. Поднебесники на самом деле твари, доказано опытным путем.

Все молчали. Потом Красс брезгливо дернул губами и фыркнул. Цинна и Германик взглянули на начальство, переглянулись и заржали, облегченно и самую малость растерянно.

С момента начала допроса едва ли прошло сорок минут.

 

***

Германик благородно поделился с легатом одной из маек, сложенных на полочке у входа на всякий случай. Майка была Цезарю велика, он натянул ее прямо на свою. Не идти же через всю базу заляпанным кровищей. Кто-нибудь разглядит, несмотря на темноту, потом опять весь легион за спиной шептаться будет. Цезарь по кустам, конечно, не крался, но старался держаться в тени и не показываться на глаза часовым.

Добрался он до виллы без приключений. Зашел со стороны черного входа, потому что откуда-то со стороны фасада жужжала газонокосилка. Совсем обалдели, подумал Цезарь, газон на ночь косить вздумали у дома страдающего бессонницей командующего. Идиоты. Выйти, что ли, во всех этих пятнах, напугать салаг? Подумал и плюнул.

Мечтая о кровати и надеясь, что ничего из событий последнего часа ему не приснится, а подумать обо всем он успеет завтра в самолете, Цезарь прошел сразу в ванную комнату и начал раздеваться, бросая грязные тряпки прямо в мелкий бассейн, выложенный мозаичной плиткой. Картина в настенном зеркале отражалась самая сюрреалистическая.

Сзади Цезарю почудился какой-то звук, а в следующее мгновение он, голый и липкий от крови, вывернув руку противника болевым приемом и уткнув того носом в наборный мраморный пол, сидел на нем верхом, остановившись на волосок от того, чтобы свернуть ему шею.

Противник, надо сказать, лежал тихо и покорно, не пытаясь сопротивляться. Цезарь постепенно приходил в себя: сначала поутих шум в ушах, потом стало слышно, как нежно журчит вода в кране – он успел открутить вентиль, когда пришел; потом он ощутил, как слабо пахнет его собственным одеколоном, и услышал, что тело под ним мрачно и громко сопит. Цезарь посмотрел на затылок перед собой, покрытый короткими темно-русыми волосами. На макушке – смешной завиток. Мощная загорелая шея.

Темная Геката, это же раб! Как его там, Харт?

Цезарь отпустил руки, и Харт тотчас же уперся ими в пол перед собой, дернулся.

– Так и будешь сидеть? – спросил он хрипло, чуть повернув лицо в сторону Цезаря.

Цезарь медленно и неловко встал, помогая себе руками. Харт поднялся тоже и теперь с любопытством разглядывал хозяина.

– Весело тут у вас, – сказал он и посмотрел в бассейн, на грязное тряпье.

– День был тяжелый, – пояснил Цезарь, пошатнулся, задел плечом косяк и вышел из ванной комнаты.

Харт что-то спросил вслед, но Цезарь уже не слышал, добрался до спальни, рухнул на кровать и забылся сном.

Бессонницы как не бывало.


	4. Новые хлопоты

Макс ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого.

Про него просто забыли.

Он осторожно поворочал закаменевшей от напряжения шеей, прислушиваясь к звукам на вилле (слух у него всегда был очень острый), и все же не сумел до конца поверить ни одному из органов чувств.

Его тупо оставили одного.

Нет, конечно, все было в наличии: и пресловутое силовое поле на окнах, и видеокамеры, и таинственные снайперы-роботы, которые, конечно, запросто могли оказаться обычным пугалом от той надменной выдры, как там его – Красса? Что-то Макс сомневался, что частные виллы, хотя бы и на территории базы легиона, охранялись роботизированными бойцами. Дорогая это выходила штуковина.

С другой стороны, его же угораздило попасть к самому легату, и не просто к легату, а к тому самому молодому Лецинию, с которым весь Генштаб, консулаты и даже, по слухам, сам император Клавдий носились как с отрытым из-под песка древним храмом с сокровищницей внутри.

Никак Макс Харт не думал, что этот драгоценнейший для римской армии Лециний так выглядит. Кто-то из «Фурии», помнится, рассуждал, пока они, пойдя в разведку мини-отрядом, сидели в одном из болот, что молодой легат еще сыграет блестящую роль в назревающей заварушке с Поднебесной. Понятно, что Цезаря обожествляли наивные юные гастаты, кто-то тогда даже ляпнул про магическую мощь легата, якобы проявляющуюся в самых тяжелых боях…. Но и среди опытных трибунов в легенды о Лецинии почему-то верили.

Макс хмыкнул вслух.

Конечно, чего бы не сказочничать, когда сидишь в болоте по уши, а жара как в печи, и даже поссать нельзя, потому что в воде повсюду опасная паразитическая дрянь, которую привлекает запах мочи… Тут уж всякий здравый смысл отказывает, не только о магии вспомнишь, но и о богах.

Макс сплюнул.

Браслет на ноге румяный гастатик закрепил почти нежно по сравнению с наручниками, в каких Макс трясся в броневике до Гвадара. Вот только никто бывшему центуриону не сообщил, ограничивается ли его свобода передвижения территорией виллы или можно забрать несколько шире…

Судя по мертвой тишине, вилла была абсолютно пуста: ни души. Макс осторожно открыл дверь и вышел в холл. И в самом деле – никого. А как же другие рабы, как же гастатики в услужении, опционы куда смотрят, иммуны? Ну уж какая-нибудь личная кухарка у легата должна ведь быть? Служанка там? Хоть кто-то? Макс так и видел, как из-за угла величественным линкором выплывает безразмерная бабища, колышущая пышными формами и шелестящая юбками.

Но никто ниоткуда не выплывал. Макс следовал по коридорам, поднимался и спускался по лестницам, заглядывал в комнаты, каждый раз ожидая неприятных сюрпризов, однако только тишина и сумрак везде встречали его. Дом был относительно невелик, но даже при таком размере половина комнат в нем явно оставалась нежилой.

Кухня оказалась сверкающей, угольно-черной и напичканной всяким сверхсовременным оборудованием, включая замечательную овальную питьеварку, напоминавшую видом большое резиновое кольцо: она варила и кофе, и шоколад, и кисель, бодро делала молочные коктейли, отжимала соки, даже сносный алкогольный напиток могла сварганить…

Правда, видимо, когда-то в другой жизни. И даже, судя по всему, не столь давней – Макс углядел рыжее пятно от кофе на ее белоснежной поверхности. Но теперь кухня слепила поистине космической пустотой по части съестных запасов. Макс сунулся в холодильник, проверил шкафы и нигде не нашел ни единой крошки. Ни овощей, ни кофе, ни какого-нибудь жалкого сухпайка, ни завалящей галеты, ни даже воды. Даже воды не было! Хуже, чем в рейдах по пустыне!

Макс поневоле осклабился. В ситуации начала просматриваться ирония.

Да был ли у этого сероглазого мальчишки хоть когда-нибудь личный раб? Вот толстой кухаркой и умопомрачительными домашними соусами здесь точно не пахло.

Так дело не пойдет, решил Макс. Если о легате так заботятся, то он тут вообще сдохнет с голодухи.

Ну и бардак, однако, творится на крупнейшей базе Рима в Азии.

Он снова осторожно вышел в коридор и завернул в последнюю неисследованную комнату – как выяснилось, гардеробную. Там тоже царил хаос: везде кучами лежало тряпье, кое-какое определенно было грязным, кое-какое вроде из стирки, но мятое. Правда, два шкафа стояли с закрытыми створками, Макс и туда сунулся – там рядами висели парадные одежды. Макс в который раз поразился миниатюрным размерам своего… эээ… хозяина? – и задвинул створки.

Кто-то другой на его месте, может быть, уже сложил бы конкретное впечатление о Лецинии, но Макс в этом смысле никогда не торопился. Ему требовалась еще информация.

Пока вылазку с разведкой в стан врага можно было считать удачной. Ничего опасного Макс не нашел. А когда повернулся к одной из вычурных мраморных скамеек – надо было даже в гардеробной выпендриться, Великий Рим, куда же без этого, – то довольно замычал. На скамье, прямо на черном блестящем мраморе, красовались, будто на картине, два огромных красных яблока.

Тут-то Макс вспомнил, что не ел уже больше суток. Желудок сразу предательски заурчал.

Жрал он с удовольствием, смачно, никуда не спешил. Даже на дурацкой скамье умудрился удобно устроиться. Однозначно удобнее, чем на вершине дерева, где ему не раз приходилось проводить ночь.

И так тихо было на вилле, так спокойно, что он на какие-то три секунды даже забыл, идиот, где находится. Вселенная сузилась до размеров яблока, хруст аж в ушах отдавался, с сердца будто бы отвалился кусок ледяной корки. Точно его все время держали башкой под  водой, а теперь выдернули и дали вдохнуть.

За секундную беззаботность боги его тут же наказали. За дверью послышались быстрые шаги, и в гардеробную влетел этот парень… легат Лециний, ага.

Макс моргнул, чувствуя, как кусок яблока идет не в то горло, и поспешно кусок этот выплюнул. Не хватало еще подавиться насмерть.

Легат почему-то был абсолютно голым. Не то чтобы Макс его начал рассматривать, да и что он, голых мужиков не навидался на своем веку? Да видел их больше, чем голых баб, раз в сто!

Как есть мальчишка, все же подумалось. Хрупкий. И беленький такой, ни одной татуировки – странно для военного, римляне-легионеры обычно оббивали себя любовно, со вкусом, всяческими затейливыми картинками. Не как кельты, а эстетствовали. А легат был в этом смысле девственно чист. Ну ладно.

– Где взял? – сумрачно кивнул легат на яблоко.

Макс в ответ тоже кивнул – на второе, все еще лежавшее на скамье.

Лециний быстро одевался, думая о чем-то своем.

«Нетривиальные новости», говоришь? Ну-ну.

Одно хорошо: из отрывистых комментариев Цезаря Макс уяснил, что передвигаться ему можно по всей территории базы. А база была огромной. Силовой барьер – ну, Макс-то знал несколько методов, как его перехитрить.

А значит, можно было подумать о побеге.

Но, конечно, не сразу.

– Столовую найди, – расслышал он, когда Лециний уже почти скрылся за дверью.

А вот это была дельная мысль. Жрать где-то надо.

Да и легата, хоть и мальчишку, негоже голодом морить. На него еще Генштаб надежды возлагает.

Макс грузно поднялся со скамьи и метко кинул яблочный огрызок в ящик для мусора. Дисциплина здесь была, похоже, хуже, чем в борделе. 

 

***

Столовую Макс нашел быстро – у любого солдата в этом смысле есть особое чутье. Пункт, где кормят, любой из легионеров нашел бы с завязанными глазами. Макс подозревал, что столовых на территории базы несколько, учитывая, что кормилось здесь почти шесть тысяч человек – такова была в последние годы численность обычного легиона: всего шесть когорт, в каждой по десять центурий, но первая когорта, как водится, состояла из пяти центурий и имела двойную первую центурию.

И пока Макс грыз яблоко среди грязного белья своего господина, весь лагерь, похоже, успел пообедать.

В ближайшей к приметному зданию главного штаба столовой, очевидно, трапезничали высшие офицерские чины, в том числе сам легат. Это было длинное плоское строение, его украшали скромные гербы, вырезанные в камне, над входом красовалась надпись «Рим вечен, да здравствует Рим!» – классический девиз римских легионов, у входа изогнулась каменная статуя орла ростом с Макса, в клюве у орла висела толстая рыба. Да уж, в чувстве юмора римлянам не откажешь.

Макс осмотрелся и пошел искать иммуна – главного повара.

Через четыре часа к вилле легата катил грузовичок, нагруженный продуктами разной степени консервации, включая свежие фрукты и овощи, крупы, сухой паек, консервы и даже замороженные десерты. Отдельной грудой лежали огромные мешки с кофе. Второй грузовичок, следовавший за первым, вез в многочисленных ячейках бутылки с водой.

Лагерь стоял на ушах.

Новый личный раб Лециния не поленился поставить в известность не только главного повара, но также всех шестерых хозяйственных интендантов и самого префекта лагеря, что светлейший легат живет в своем доме в условиях тотальной блокады, испытывая голод, жажду и местами холод, а также страшное неудобство от отсутствия ежедневной уборки и стирки.

При последнем замечании раб продемонстрировал ошарашенному префекту свои мозолистые руки и спросил, можно ли доверить лично ему уборку, например, в парадной зале легатской виллы, где много ценных вещей и предметов искусства тончайшей работы?

Префект и интенданты обреченно поняли, что нет, нельзя. 

Раб потребовал кого-нибудь в помощь в уборке дома, сообщив при этом, что личными комнатами господина займется сам. В помощь ему незамедлительно выделили опытную служанку из вольнонаемных гражданских, уже испытанную на предыдущем легате, весьма капризном старике. Ей был вручен список кодов от комнат, куда она могла входить, и предметов, к которым она могла прикасаться. Она беспрекословно дала надеть электронный браслет – почти такой же, как у Макса, только на руку, а не на ногу.

Далее для вещей легата распахнула дверцы своих огромных стиральных машин местная прачечная. К тому времени, когда Макс прибыл туда на грузовичке, который ранее привез на виллу еду, и ввалился внутрь, нагруженный, как буйвол, огромными тюками с одеждой и постельным бельем, в прачечной уже морально приготовились к явлению странного нового раба светлейшего Лециния.

Раб и правда был странный. Выглядел он скорее как элитный телохранитель. Челюсть у него была тяжелая, как и походка, но взгляд – еще тяжелее.

Раб потребовал, чтобы из прачечной к легатской вилле каждые два дня приезжал работник и забирал оставленное в мешках у двери грязное белье.

– Ваш легат неустанно в трудах по защите империи от врагов, – рявкнул он на прачечного иммуна, нимало не смущаясь своим положением. – Он думает о каждой, даже самой трусливой заднице этого прогнившего мира! И что же получает в ответ? Черную, черную неблагодарность! Сегодня утром он не смог найти чистой парадной туники для важного мероприятия! Разве это достойно легата?!

По рядам собравшихся прачек тут же пополз панический шепоток: «Не смог найти! Чистой!! Парадной!!!».

В общем, денек для Макса Харта выдался напряженный. К вечеру от бесконечных перемещений по территории базы под палящим солнцем комбинезон на нем взмок темными пятнами пота, а горло сипело от возмущенных речей в защиту его светлейшества.

Зато теперь вся база выучила его физиономию. И не всем она, конечно, пришлась по вкусу. Но имя Цезаря Лециния действовало безотказно, будто Макс предъявлял некий магический знак.

Закатное солнце застало его переругивавшимся с гастатиком, постригавшим газоны у виллы. Постригал он так криво, как будто у него руки прямиком из задницы росли. Макс навидался таких талантов в своей центурии.

Гастат пунцовел все гуще по мере кратких, но пламенных высказываний Макса и судорожно сжимал ручку проклятой газонокосилки, будто падал в пропасть и держался из последних сил.

Макс вздохнул, отогнал криворукого косильщика, как нашкодившего кота, и вошел в дом. Газонокосилка снова зажужжала, но как-то боязливо.

Макс ничем не показал, что заметил стоявшего поодаль молодого парня с черной кудрявой шевелюрой и длинным носом. Кудрявый беззвучно веселился, скаля белые и острые, как у хищника, зубы. Но интуиция Максу сигнализировала, что вот именно с этим красавцем связываться пока не стоит.

В доме он пошел на еле слышное журчание воды – расположение бассейна успел выучить. Помыться хотелось просто нестерпимо еще с позавчера. А потом он ляжет спать, пусть даже в холле на диване, ведь он так и не знал, полагается ли ему комната. Да хоть в гардеробной или на кухне. Плевать.

Главное, здесь можно как-то жить. А уж о своем будущем он как-нибудь позаботится. Ну, или умрет. Выбор-то невелик.

В ванной было тихо, но Макс очень быстро осознал свою ошибку.

Только ступив на мозаичный пол, он сразу понял – здесь кто-то есть – и автоматически приготовился к прыжку, но прыгнуть никуда не успел. Его снесло чужим телом так молниеносно, что Макс успел отразить только одно: теперь мозаика маячила прямо под его носом, влажная, холодная и фиолетовая.

Ни хрена себе.

Давненько его так на пол не укладывали. Чуть ли не со времен школы.

Противник сидел на его ногах, и Макс понял, что весом он довольно легкий, хотя и сильный, как леопард.

Лециний. Вот кто.

Да неужели.

Легат, видимо, тоже признал новоявленного раба и ослабил хватку.

Харт покосился на него. Вот тебе и «хрупкий беленький мальчик».

Кстати, Лециний снова был полуобнаженным. И тряпки свои побросал прямо в бассейн. Насквозь пропитанные кровью были тряпки-то. И явно чужой кровью, не легатской, тот был вполне себе живой и здоровый. Кровь эта, растворяясь в воде, крайне странно пахла. И знакомо, вот только сейчас Макс не смог вспомнить, почему.

– Весело тут у вас, – буркнул он.

Легат посмотрел на раба своими голубыми, как летнее небо, и такими же невинными глазами, потом взглянул на кровавое тряпье, пробормотал что-то про тяжелый день и ушел, пошатываясь от усталости.

Дела, кажется, обстояли интереснее, чем Макс думал вначале. Значительно интереснее.

 

***

Макс отлично выспался в холле, на том самом низеньком диванчике, который еще вечером облюбовал. Если бы у Лециния была собака, она наверняка дрыхла бы там. Но собаки не наблюдалось, поэтому там дрых Макс.

Но на заре Сомнус разомкнул свои цепкие объятья очень быстро. Макс отлично распознавал это ощущение даже во сне – кто-то пристально на него смотрел. Изучал.

– Я вижу, ты не спишь, – сказал Лециний ровно.

Макс шумно вздохнул и продрал глаза.

– Почему ты лег здесь? – несколько наивно спросил легат.

– А где же мне было лечь? – так же наивно спросил Макс. – Где нашел место, там и упал.

– Да, надо было тебе показать, – задумчиво согласился Лециний. – Твоя комната рядом с моей. Там удобнее.

– Хорошо, – сказал Макс.

Они помолчали, потом Макс заворочался, усаживаясь. Легат все еще стоял над ним и осматривал, как диковинную игрушку.

– Всего день, Макс, всего-то один день, а вся база уже только о тебе и жужжит, – вдруг улыбнулся он, и Макс, натурально, испытал желание зажмуриться.

Точно солнце коварно ударило нежным и жарким сиянием из-за серого тумана. Улыбка у Цезаря – именно в эту минуту Макс про себя назвал его по имени, и оно так странно привычно в нем отозвалось – была совершенно ослепительная, просто необъяснимо сверкающая, разом меняла все его лицо, отнимала еще лет десять, превращая почти в подростка, и всё в ней смешалось: и мудрость, и веселье, и ласка, и совсем немного яда, уверенного в своей силе. А может, и не немного, тут же подумал Макс. Что-то было в этом Лецинии, может статься, и не врали некоторые байки. Однако не улыбкой же он побеждал врагов?

– Зато ты запомнил мое имя, легат, – хрипло поддел Макс.

– Да, – согласился Лециний. – Отрицать не буду, запомнил. И еще, не буду врать, мне понравилось наличие кофе, вяленого мяса и винограда на кухне. Никогда не видел холодильник настолько забитым едой. Там даже утиные тушки есть!

– Конечно, есть, – слегка обиделся Макс. – Утки хорошие, жирные. И индейка. Она полезная.

– Да ты просто подарок, как я погляжу.

– Могу быть, – ощерился Макс. – А могу быть и божьим наказанием.

– Это я тоже понял, – опять согласился Лециний.

По мнению Макса, мальчишка внутренне веселился.

– И одежду чистую и глаженую мне сегодня привезли, – продолжил он.

Макс, наверное, смутился бы, если бы помнил, как.

– И что мне все-таки с тобой делать? – спросил Цезарь, но почему-то не Макса, а воздух перед собой.

– Как я попал к тебе, легат?

– О, благодаря одному моему… другу. Он убежден, что ты мне в чем-то очень пригодишься.

– Он что, провидец? – усмехнулся Макс.

– Да, – серьезно ответил Цезарь. – В том и дело.

Макс замолчал, не зная, что сказать. Натуральных провидцев он в жизни не видел, да даже и не слышал о действующих. А тут – легат вроде как даже не шутил.

– Ты сильный, – констатировал Цезарь. – С тобой и охраны не надо. Как я устал от двух идиотических горилл в официальных поездках, не представляешь. Так что собирайся. Меня вызывают в Рим, и ты едешь со мной. Будешь все время при мне теперь, раз такой шустрый.

– Только вот массаж ступней я делать не умею, – предупредил Макс, вставая и одергивая майку и трусы.

Перед сном он содрал с себя комбинезон и все же понежился под душем. Правда, перед этим выловил кровавые шмотки легата из бассейна и вынес их в мусорный бак, предварительно тщательно запечатав в матовый мешок черного цвета. Кто же еще, если не он?

– Обойдусь, – как-то запоздало ответил Цезарь на шпильку про массаж. – Иди на склад, я отправил уже туда сообщение, тебе надо подобрать одежду и обувь. Оружия не будет, уж извини. Но ты и без него неплохо справляешься.

Макс кивнул и молча вышел в холодное летнее утро как был: в майке, трусах и босиком. Небо над головой раскинулось светло-синее, такого же цвета, как глаза легата, но только – ни намека на солнце.

Великий Рим на унижения пока оказался скуповат. В китайском плену Максу как-то довелось носить железный намордник в течение месяца.

Однако Макса не оставляло ощущение, что Цезарь пристально смотрит ему в спину, – вплоть до того самого момента, пока он не скрылся за углом.


	5. Визит в столицу

Летели спецбортом, небольшим частным самолетом, похожим на желтую хищную птицу. Макс сидел, широко расставив колени, у аварийного выхода и бездумно смотрел на облака.

Так могло показаться со стороны.

На самом деле он раздумывал о том, что ситуация с рабством сложилась вполне приемлемая. В свободе его не очень ограничивали – не только разрешали разгуливать по территории огромной базы, но и возили с собой по мировым столицам. А уж что оружия не дали – Макс внутренне оскалился, – так это совсем не проблема: оружие он мог сделать из любого подручного предмета.

Словом, перспектива побега выглядела вполне реальной. Ну а посещение Рима он будет рассматривать как внеплановый отпуск. Плановых у него давненько не случалось.

В Риме, кстати, довелось ему побывать всего трижды, и каждый раз набегом, ничего он там не успевал разглядеть. Может быть, хоть в этот раз повезет.

Хотя Макс Харт не причислил бы себя к любителям архитектуры.

Цезарь полетел не один, а взял с собой того кудрявого брюнета, которого Макс уже приметил. Судя по крайней непринужденности общения, они были близкими друзьями, брюнет – Цезарь называл его Луисом – тоже, как видно, выходец из патрициев, сынок какого-нибудь богатенького сановника, да у него на лбу все было написано.

Сейчас приятели сидели в креслах, играли в го, развивая стратегическое мышление, очень это было модно среди молодых римских военачальников, болтали о чем-то. Луис вообще оказался трепло с языком без костей, но, судя по всему, мозгами его природа не обделила.

И еще – периодически он заинтересованно косился на Харта.

Да и пусть, за взгляды тот денег не брал.

У него вообще сегодня было благодушное настроение – перед поездкой он успел принять душ, плотно позавтракал, выпил настоящего кофе, резко отличавшегося на вкус и от той бурды, которую ему приходилось пить на прошлой базе, и уж точно от разведенного в термосе порошка, который он глотал в разведывательных вылазках. Новая форма – не камуфляжная, а черная, похожая чем-то на форму  городских легионеров – сидела удобно, по фигуре, ботинки Макс на складе подобрал крепкие и мягкие, на резиновой подошве, из натуральной воловьей кожи, толстой и эластичной. 

Да если это рабство, то Макс Харт о таком явлении раньше и не подозревал. О настоящем рабстве ему напоминали шрамы на спине и выжженное клеймо на плече. Узкоглазые не церемонились.

– А ты знаешь, кто такой твой раб? – вдруг спросил Луис, не громко, но и недостаточно тихо.

Специально, чтобы этот самый раб услышал, что ли?

Макс сидел вполоборота, голову не поворачивал. Пусть забавляется, сученыш.

Лециний промолчал.

И тогда кудрявый гад – Макс быстро зыркнул – широко усмехнулся и пододвинул другу свой скайпад.

Подсуетился, значит. Ну ладно.

А вообще удивительно, если легата до этого не просветили о Максовом досье. Что же, тот самый приятель, который ему подсунул нового раба, даже не сказал, кто этот раб и откуда? Интересные отношения у Цезаря с людьми. Слишком уж доверительные.

Легат быстро пробежал взглядом электронную страницу. И вот сейчас Макс смотрел прямо на него. Ему хотелось уловить эмоции. Но лицо Цезаря не изменилось, только почему-то на носу вдруг ярко проступили веснушки. А глаза оставались туманные, бледно-серые, совсем не такие синие, как утром. Совершенно бесстрастные.

– Я, конечно же, знаю, – скучающим тоном сказал он.

И Макс понял, что он солгал.

 

***

И в этот раз не повезло.

Рим Макс успел увидеть только из окна черного бронированного автомобиля, который встретил их прямо у трапа: синее жаркое марево воздуха, пепельно-песочный силуэт Колизея, в будние дни бездействовавшего – бои без правил здесь устраивались по выходным; изукрашенные декором кремовые и розовые палаццо, паутина узких улочек в самом нутре города; белая кипень цветущих деревьев; залитые солнцем белые площади; пара больших фонтанов с мраморными львами, играющими в мяч; зеленые воды Тибра.

Все это мелькнуло, как в калейдоскопе, и вот Макс уже маялся от скуки в большой зале для прислуги в одном из палаццо. Палаццо было огромное и цветом похожее на шоколадное печенье, окружено большим садом, где шумно, с криками и хлопаньем крыльев, летали яркие длиннохвостые попугаи.

Тосковал и разглядывал статуи в стенах залы он недолго, пришла милая юная девушка, вся в розовом и воздушном, провела его на маленькую открытую веранду, где ждал скромный, но вполне приличный обед и вновь ароматный настоящий кофе. Да он разожрется в этом рабстве, жиром заплывут глаза, из-за живота ног будет не видать…

Есть не сильно хотелось, но Макс все же сжевал лепешку с мясом и со стоном присосался к кофе, как наркотик тот на него действовал. Пока обедал, рядом по круглому деревянному столу расхаживал огромный красно-оранжевый ара, пинал маленькие круглые кусочки хлеба и тут же их склевывал, гортанно повторял: «Ррррим вечен, да здрррравствует Ррррим», подскакивал к Максу, пытливо заглядывал ему в левый глаз, перелетал со стола на спинку плетеного кресла и обратно на стол. Макс чувствовал себя, как в дурдоме.

Потом появились Цезарь с Луисом, мельком Макс слышал какие-то взволнованные возгласы изнутри палаццо, а через десять минут они уже снова неслись в автомобиле.

Желтый самолет взмыл в небеса, но в Гвадар возвращаться не торопился.

Сойдя с трапа, Макс даже не понял, где они. В этом городе он никогда не бывал.

– Лютеция, – посмеиваясь, объяснил ему Луис.

Цезарь Лециний почему-то молчал.

 

***

Лютеция показалась Харту огромным ярким тортом, только почему-то нарезанным исключительно под прямым углом. Все здесь было какое-то… геометрическое, перспективное. В Риме кривых и круглых линий было значительно больше. А в центре города Макс увидел совсем уж нелепое сооружение – какую-то ажурную железную башню, словно бы остов для чего-то, что было задумано, да так и не построено. Башня была выкрашена в цвета империи.

– Концептуально, да, Макс? – опять встрял Луис, и Харт мельком подумал, что зря он мельтешит рядом незащищенной шеей.

В этот раз никакого спецавто не было, пользовались обычным такси. Макс глазел на девушек, которые в маленьких круглых шляпках с вуалетками разгуливали по набережной большой металлически-серой реки, на уличных продавцов сладостей и булок, на стеклянные аквариумы кафе, на старинные башни храмов – и морщился от тягучих песен на незнакомом языке, которые походили на завывания тысяч котов разом. Не нравилась Максу такая музыка.

Он вообще-то ожидал, что и здесь его оставят сидеть где-нибудь и ждать, но ошибся.

Они все вместе поперлись в ресторан. И, конечно, судя по всему, в один из лучших в Лютеции. Макс разобрал буквы на вывеске – «La Tour d’Argent», но они ему ничего не сказали, конечно. В ресторане пол устилали светлые ковры, стеклянные стены открывали вид на город с высоты птичьего полета, там и сям стояли вазы с белыми цветами на длиннющих стеблях, а стены покрывали фрески, изображавшие победоносные баталии римских легионов. Прибавьте к этому огромные арочные окна, массивные золотые люстры и величайшие понты даже у официантов. За такой взгляд в иной ситуации этот мальчик с пушком над верхней губой моментально получил бы крепкий хук в глаз.

Луис сразу же затрещал по-галльски и, судя по тому, что говорил со скоростью автоматной очереди, успел заказать все, что было на кухне и в винотеке.

– Что будешь? – вдруг обратился он к Максу.

Тот захлопал глазами.

– Я не жру столько.

Сытость лишала ясности мысли.

– Бокал вина тебе не повредит, – задумчиво сказал Луис, обшаривая взглядом Максовы плечи. – Вон ты какой здоровый. Устрицы ешь? Они некалорийные, если ты так переживаешь, – засранец хрюкнул, – за фигуру.

– Не люблю, – сморщил переносицу Харт.

Устрицы он действительно не любил и не понимал: какая-то слизь с непонятным сырым вкусом, похоже на сопли.

Луис неприлично заржал и вернулся к официанту.

Конечно же, дорогим римским гостям тут же натащили всего на тончайшем фарфоре с гербами. Устриц оказалась просто гора, и к ним полагались всякие соусы в крошечных кувшинчиках, ярко начищенные серебряные приборы, лимоны и много всякой другой ерунды. Харт всегда подозревал, что с этими ракушками слишком уж носятся. Но больше всего разрумянился от гордости надменный официант, когда притаранил некую пыльную бутылку с белым вином. Макс не расслышал, что он там вещал театрально о каком-то особом сорте винограда. 

И для пущей важности снова завыли коты.

Макс глазел на Лютецию через стекло и пил третью чашку кофе. Прислали за его столик и вино, не то же самое, конечно, что у римских господ, но тоже отличное. Да здесь дешевых и не водилось. Прислали и мясо со сладким картофелем. Видимо, чтобы с голоду не помер.

Собственная роль при парочке закадычных друзей казалась Харту всё более странной.

Эти два молодых патриция ели и пьянствовали, как в последний раз, гоготали и болтали, как мальчишки на каникулах. И никто ему ничего не приказывал, не требовал выполнения каких-либо обязанностей. Максу от этого спокойнее не становилось, даже наоборот: слишком хорошо, быть такого не может, где-то обязательно есть подвох. Но вот где, он пока не видел и не чувствовал. Разве что кудрявый как-то подозрительно на него смотрел.

Между тем каникулы продолжались. Луис громогласно объявил, что теперь они посетят термы, а так как те располагаются «буквально на соседней улице, то будет великим грехом не совершить прогулку летним вечером по прекрасной Лютеции».

Цезарь согласно икнул. От еды и алкоголя он раскраснелся, на скулах горели алые пятна, глаза затуманились. При выходе из ресторана он даже слегка покачнулся, и Харт удержал его за плечо. Только потом подумалось: слишком крепко, наверное, схватил, не было раньше у него господ.

На улицы уже спускались теплые сумерки, один за другим начинали зажигаться фонари – розовые и желтые, и Макс дышал полной грудью – в воздухе плавали ароматы цветения, свежей выпечки и кофе, ну и тянуло бензином, куда без него.

Потом он услышал звуки старого пластиночного проигрывателя – опять эти воющие ноты, а вместе с ними хлопанье в ладоши, смех и веселые крики. Завернув за угол, они увидели мини-представление, на которое глазели случайные прохожие: маленькая серая обезьянка крутила сальто и жонглировала шариками под музыку. Рядом стоял краснолицый здоровяк с длинным носом и сальными черными волосами – видимо, дрессировщик. Пасторальную картинку наполовину закрывала смеявшаяся обезьяньим фокусам толпа, поэтому Макс не сразу понял, откуда раздался дикий визг.

О, он хорошо отличал крики боли от всяких других, и крики ужаса тоже. У него было время понять разницу.

Оттолкнув плечом раскрывшую рты семейную пару, он продрался вперед и увидел, как краснолицый лупит мартышку деревянной дубинкой и вопит что-то по-галльски. Мартышка, в свою очередь, визжала как резаная, однако после побоев обреченно побрела обратно к шарикам. Попробовала взять их в горсть, но они выпали и покатились по земле. Попробовала взять всего один шарик, но и он выкатился. Она недоуменно проводила измученными глазами рассыпанные шары, а потом так же недоуменно посмотрела на свою правую руку и молча погладила пальцы.

И Харт увидел.

О, он увидел.

Пальцы торчали в разные стороны, как пучок вырванных из земли стеблей.

Тут глаза у Макса моментально застлало красным, в голове взорвался страшный жар и залил его до самых костей. Он даже не успел отследить своих действий: вот он стоит и смотрит, как обезьяна тихо гладит переломанные пальцы, а вот он уже рядом с краснолицым, заламывает ему за спину правую руку и с наслаждением слышит, как хрустят его кости: сперва локтевая, а потом сразу лучевая. А вот он уже точно так же – быстро, ужасно быстро – ломает этой твари вторую руку, но и этого мало, мало, жар не спадает, красная пелена все еще перед глазами. И тогда Макс почти ласково берет за подбородок мерзавца, и в глазах у того смерть, Макс хорошо знает этот взгляд, краснолицый увидел Мрачного жнеца…

Макс узрел его лишь однажды, но никогда не забудет.

Небольшой вексилаттион от «Фурии» тогда был в разведке и напоролся на засаду. Полегли все, как фарш из мясорубки, никого не взяли живым, слава богам, ну а Макса посчитали мертвым, так он выглядел: ранило тяжело, да еще и шарахнуло контузией, он распластался на земле ничком и надолго потерял сознание. А когда очнулся, ничего совсем не слышал, зато ясно видел его. Мора. Смерть.

Мор был молодым и бледным, темноглазым, с тонким шрамом на щеке, и красивым, невозможно красивым. За спиной у него трепетали огромные черные крылья, и был он одет в черную хламиду с капюшоном, надо же, легенды не врут, и ступал по окровавленной земле босиком, и держал в руке древний зазубренный и почерневший от времени серп…

Харт попытался ползти, но это было просто нелепо – он отполз, может быть, шага на два. Мор посмотрел прямо на него, а потом медленно двинулся к поверженному центуриону навстречу.

Макс знал, что это означает.

И тут вдруг вспомнились ему слова из книжки, которую он читал на базе в своем скайпаде – длиннейший и крайне запутанный роман о том, как в вымышленной древности боролись за власть богатые кланы. Судя по портрету, автор романа только и делал, что писал эту нескончаемую хренотень, ел исключительно жирные пончики и хлестал крепкое пойло бочками. По крайней мере, на портрете он выглядел так, как будто его вот-вот хватит апоплексический удар.

Но нашлась в этой книжке одна строчка, которая поразила Харта до самого сердца. И в тот миг, когда узрел он Мора, прошептал ее – нет, заорал шепотом изо всех сил – запекшимися от крови, треснувшими губами, загребая в бессильной ярости кулаками землю и траву возле себя, словно бы мог зацепиться за эти корни и стебли, за эти комья глины, удержаться за них в земном мире – и не упасть во мрак.

«Есть только один Бог – Смерть! Но Смерти мы говорим одно: не сегодня! Не сегодня!!!».

И тогда случилось невероятное: Мор остановился, посмотрел своими неотразимыми глазами, усмехнулся и… исчез.

Только вот краснолицый этих слов не знал, и Харт точно был готов позаботиться о том, чтобы Жнец взмахнул своим серпом.

Но тут его будто вышвырнуло из раскаленного тумана – он почувствовал, как сзади его кто-то тянет и шипит что-то, ощутил чьи-то железные клешни на своих локтях и плечах. В четыре руки оттаскивали его от сраного дрессировщика, и морок его отпустил, спал, Макс снова смог дышать…

– Совсем с ума сошел, – услышал он злющее в ухо.

Цезарь, сообразил Макс.

Точно, он же раб. Боги.

Луис тем временем отцепился от него и уже орал на галльском что-то в посиневшее лицо дрессировщика, а потом еще двинул по челюсти – крепко так, добротно, но не смертельно. И подхватил под мышку мартышку.

Так они и заявились в самые великолепные термы Лютеции, красавцы.

 

***

В термах Луис снова принялся трепаться как ни в чем не бывало, мешая галльский и латынь. Обезьянку он отдал служителю, что-то протарахтев ему предварительно. Тот выслушал, быстро покивал, посмотрел на проклятые пальцы мартышки, снова покивал и быстро унес ее куда-то.

Макс понадеялся, что зверька пристроят в термах, а не изжарят.

Цезарь упорно молчал, пока они мариновались в лакониуме, со стороны все больше казалось, что он безвольно размякает: все-таки термы после алкоголя и плотного ужина были, наверное, не самой лучшей идеей.

Харт потел вместе с хозяевами, ему тоже пришлось раздеться. Чувствовал себя не на своем месте. Потом, когда господа отправились в лавариум на массаж, просто мок в теплом бассейне, наконец-то в одиночестве, а напоследок перешел в холодный, чтобы голову освежить.

Тут из мраморной арки вышел Луис. Да чтоб его, чего он прицепился, как репей к шелудивому псу!

– А ты массаж делать не умеешь, Харт, как я понимаю? Центурионов же этому не учат? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался он.

Макс молча осклабился. Дал понять, что, типа, оценил шутку.

Луис присел так, что дыханием касался плеч Макса, который опирался головой о бортик бассейна. Слава богу, несносный галл хоть полотенце повязал вокруг бедер, а то бы его яйца болтались прямо рядом с Максовым ухом.

– Опасный ты тип, Харт, – сказал Луис. – Если бы тебя не Нума Цезарю присоветовал, не знал бы я, что и думать. И что с тобой делать.

Потом помолчал и задумчиво проговорил:

– Убил бы, наверное.

И ушел.

 

***

Когда выяснилось, что тур выходного дня на визите в термы не закончился и после бань римляне собрались в бордель, Макс готов был самоубиться.

– Не куксись, Харт, – тут же состроил рожу Луис. – Там и для тебя девочки найдутся, центурион, я уже заказал – самых лучших.

Макс бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд. Тот ржал тихонько, гад.

А девочки в самом деле были отборные. Уж в девках Луис, видать, толк знал, да и они от него искренне перлись, Харт искренность от фальшивых восторгов хорошо отличал. Сразу вокруг кудрявого защебетали, засуетились, заприхорашивались. Макс оглянуться не успел, как уже оказался с господами в одном кабинете, и рыжеволосая девица с мушкой над верхней губой лихо расстегивала ему ремень, другая, с цветами в прическе, протягивала маленькую зеленую рюмку с пахучим ликером, а третья мастерски раскуривала какую-то вонючую дурь.

Луис, не теряя времени, взасос целовался с пышногрудой блондинкой с голубыми перьями в волосах и в голубом сверкающем корсете, а брюнетка в красном корсете уже вовсю трудилась над его членом. Член, кстати, оказался весьма приличный. Видимо, правду про длину носа говорят.

Лежали они все на каком-то пышном ложе прямо на полу, в куче расшитых подушек, и никаких интимных границ здесь не было и в помине. Цезарь, правда, валялся поодаль от всех, вялый, без особого интереса смотрел, как ублажают Луиса. Правда, не сопротивлялся, когда его тоже раздела какая-то девица.

Но Луис успевал везде и просто не мог снести, что другу нет веселья. Он тут же протянул ему шмаль, следом – зеленую рюмку, а потом наклонился и поцеловал в живот.

– Цезарь… – расслышал Харт тихое на латыни. – Ты разрываешь мне сердце, мы же веселимся… – А потом склонился к самому уху Цезаря и что-то прошептал.

Цезарь лишь вздохнул, прикрыв ресницы, а потом коротко поцеловал Луиса в губы.

Макс молча смотрел. Его собственный член внезапно проявил к этой картинке откровенный интерес, гораздо больший, чем ко рту девочки, которая сейчас его обхаживала. Если честно, жизнь в легионе сильно отучила его от девочек.

А вот шмаль была хороша. Так хороша, что Макс на время выпал из реальности, словно плавая в поющем тумане, а когда вернулся, все уже были такие же плавные и мягкие, как он сам, – разогретый пластилин, не иначе. Блондинка прыгала на Луисе, будто на деревянной игрушке-лошадке, и тот стонал, не скрываясь, а вот к Цезарю, Макс даже слегка оторопел от неожиданности, подползал на коленях крупный коротко стриженый и татуированный от пояса по самую шею мужик.

Ни хрена не похожий на обычных бордельных мальчиков.

Луис, не переставая издавать томные стоны, успел повернуться к другу и проинспектировать взглядом ситуацию, кажется, даже поощрительно кивнул мужику.

Тот действовал ловко, опыта ему было не занимать: склонил круглую стриженую башку, сосать начал с огоньком, сам постанывая время от времени. Цезарь чуть-чуть скривился, то ли от удовольствия, то ли наоборот, но ресниц не поднял. Лицо его оставалось бледным.

Макс вдруг испытал совершенно необъяснимое, но очень мощное желание взять гения оральных услад за кожаные штаны и швырнуть в угол, чтобы тот лишний раз не лапал мальчишку. Едва сдержался, честное слово.

Сам Макс уже разогрелся: адское пойло, дурь и девка сделали свое дело, теперь тело раскалилось и исходило сладкой истомой, внизу живота предательски ныло и завязывалось узлом, только вот шлюха никак не могла довести до оргазма, хотя у нее, наверное, уже горло распухло.

Макс пожалел ее, убрал за волосы от своего члена. Тот стоял почти до пупка, и Харт решил завершить дело банальной дрочкой.

На патрицианских господ в обнаженном виде посмотреть было одно удовольствие. Луис оказался сложен, как Адонис, смуглый и весь в родинках. Обзор на Цезаря загораживал треклятый проститут с внешностью деревенского кузнеца. Однако потом он отодвинулся слегка, и Максову взору открылись чудные вещи. Мужик облизнул два своих пальца и снова наделся ртом на член Цезаря, а пальцы не торопясь начал засовывать ему в задницу. И вот тут-то Цезарь захлебнулся стоном, хоть и по-прежнему не раскрывая глаз, и стонал уже не переставая, пока татуированный трахал его рукой.

Макс раздул ноздри, затянулся еще косяком, большим глотком хлебнул ликера, потом провел ладонью по члену, свернул пальцы в кольцо… и тут напоролся на взгляд Луиса. Тот смотрел не на член вовсе, а Максу в лицо – жадно, ненасытно, и глаза зеленели все ярче, сверкали нестерпимо.

А потом Луис просто снял с себя девку и подполз к Максу, как захмелевший змей, сверкая обнаженной задницей. Харт обалдело на него уставился, забыв ладонь на собственном члене. И вдруг будто услышал щелчок вставшего на место пазла.

Ну конечно.

Как можно было быть таким идиотом.

– Решил поразвлечься, гаденыш? – с усмешкой спросил он, и усмешка эта, он сам чувствовал, вышла неприятно хищная, плотоядная, никак Макс не смог себя сдержать.

– Я думал, ты и сейчас не догадаешься, – вернул усмешку Луис. И вдруг сказал невпопад, завороженно: – Глаза у тебя совсем волчьи, это кошмар просто…

И Макс с рыком подмял его под себя.

Трахать надменного зубоскала оказалось сладко, чего уж там. Красивый был сученыш, гибкий, жаркий – и отзывчивый, ничего не стеснялся, сам требовал, и стонал, и выл, чисто мартовский кот, и подгонял, и не скрывал, что ему тоже очень, очень нравится. Вот это в парнях Макс и любил – когда доходило до дела, игра заканчивалась, не то что с бабами, которые вечно в своих фантазиях витали, даже когда мужик оказывался внутри по самые яйца.

Возил Харт Луиса по красным шелковым простыням, хватал за кудри, очень удобно выходило, вгрызался в аристократическую смуглую шею, заламывал руки над головой, удерживая за запястья, а тому только в кайф все оказывалось, вот надо же, чему учат знатных отпрысков в их дорогущих школах, уму непостижимо! Наигравшись, Макс уже без затей уткнул его лицом в подушки и долбил сзади без всякой жалости, ощущая тело, которое билось под ним, полностью в своей власти.

Еще получил возможность в такой позиции взглянуть на Цезаря.

И внезапно обнаружил, что тот смотрит. Никакого тумана не осталось в его глазах, никакой вялости, смотрел остро, и пристально, и понимающе, хотя и наполовину из-под ресниц. По скулам снова пополз румянец, на носу проявились темные веснушки, словно пороховой гарью присыпало, и длинные ресницы бросали на щеки тени, и зрачки сузились в точку, как у наркомана, и радужки голубели ярко, как звезды ночью в пустыне. И зацепил он Макса всем этим крепче, чем поднебесники его держали на железной цепи.

А потом Цезарь улыбнулся, пухлые губы едва двинулись, обозначая даже не улыбку, а намек на нее, и нос чуть сморщился, и ресницы дрогнули, и вот на этой полуулыбке Макса и сорвало со страшной силой в оргазм, будто лавина в горах на него обрушилась, и летел он вниз с громкими криками и бесконечно долго, пока не завалило насмерть.

Судя по тому, как закашлялся усердный татуированный, Цезарь тоже кончил. Луис так истошно орал все время, что было не понять, когда настиг его оргазм. По ощущениям Макса, кончал тот каждые пять минут – вот уж кто точно умел получить удовольствие, Макс даже ему позавидовал. 

Обессиленный, Луис выполз из-под Макса, как-то смешно ухнул и тут же заелозил к Цезарю, обнял его, снова поцеловал в губы и положил кудрявую голову ему на грудь.

Ну чисто котята, подумал Макс, вытираясь каким-то тряпьем.

Девок и мужика как ветром сдуло, в кабинете наступила тишина.

Макс пристроился рядом с дверью на большом пуфе. Все же кому-то надо было охранять этих… котяток. И перед тем, как дурь и ликер увлекли его в бессвязные яркие сны, он долго лежал и неотрывно смотрел на спящих римлян, а в окна также неотрывно смотрела полная оранжевая, как огромный яркий фонарь, луна.

В общем-то, сложился очень удачный момент, чтобы попробовать смыться, но почему-то Макс этого делать не стал.

Замысловатое выходило рабство.


	6. Совы не то, чем кажутся

Хотелось чихнуть.

Цезарь подвигал носом, не сдержался, все же чихнул и приоткрыл один глаз. Вот интересно, почему ему никогда не удается проснуться просто так, все время что-то лезет в лицо?

В лицо, а конкретно в нос и рот, в этот раз лезли кудрявые черные волосы. От этих кудрей Цезарь просыпаться уже давно привык, поэтому не ощутил никакого раздражения, а вовсе даже наоборот – хотелось валяться, не открывая глаз, и лениться. Значит, выспался хорошо, и никакой головной боли сегодня не предвидится. Тело на нем зашевелилось и недовольно заворчало, горячо дыша в середину груди.

Цезарь открыл глаза и стал разглядывать потолок. Там резвились гипсовые купидоны и какие-то неопознанные нимфы. Некоторые купидоны улыбались ему проказливой улыбкой, изгибая губы точь-в-точь как Луис. Интерьер кабинета, в целом красно-малиновый с золотыми вензелями, с утра, конечно, производил тяжелое впечатление. Цезарю даже показалось, что он нежданно-негаданно проснулся на арене цирка прямо в разгар представления. Однако если закрыть глаза, сразу возвращалось приятное умиротворение. Было тепло, мягко и славно.

Он на пробу пошевелился. Луис снова провалился в глубокий сон и никак не реагировал. Тогда Цезарь выбрался из-под него, встал, потянулся, зевнул и огляделся. Комната явно носила следы удавшейся оргии: бардак был солидный. Маленький столик украшала полная пепельница с россыпью окурков, там же торчали полулысые разноцветные перья. И если вчера все эти бархатные подушки и покрывала были разбросаны в так называемом художественном беспорядке, то сегодня кабинет скорее напоминал поле боя после нашествия варваров.

О, а вот и варвар! Цезарь склонил голову к плечу и присмотрелся.

Харт лежал у двери, устроив себе из подушек гнездо и уютно укрывшись малиновым покрывалом с кистями. Кажется, тоже крепко спал.

М-да, отлично они вчера повеселились.

Цезарь, стараясь ступать мягко и беззвучно, пробрался между следами побоища, потянул за ручку, и дверь раскрылась плавно и неслышно. В коридоре, отделанном чуть более скромно, чем кабинеты, открылась ожидаемая картина: на диванчике напротив двери с абсолютно невозмутимым лицом сидел одетый по всей форме – костюм, белоснежная рубашка, консервативный галстук – лысый худощавый господин за пятьдесят.

Господина звали Арман Мерсье, и был он управляющим городского дома Гаррелиев. Цезарь удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Стало быть, Луис ничего не забыл, еще вчера, видимо, предупредил Армана об их прибытии, и все теперь пойдет как обычно. И правда: Арман, увидев Цезаря, тут же встал, отвесил легкий поклон и молча протянул ему объемный пакет. На диване рядом с ним лежали еще два точно таких же.

Арману было не впервой забирать хозяина с другом поутру после приключений. В последние годы даже и адреса называть не надо было, посещали они с Луисом одно и то же заведение, решив, что раз бордели все на одно лицо, то и напрягаться нечего.

Цезарь аккуратно положил пакет на первый попавшийся пуфик, все так же, стараясь не шуметь, прошел в ванную комнату, принял душ, вернулся и начал одеваться, неловко натягивая одежду на мокрое тело.

Арман притащил ему белье, носки, черную майку с длинными рукавами, новомодные бледно-голубые вытертые штаны – джинсы, последний писк моды из Соединенных Испано-Американских Штатов, кеды, тонкую шапку и солнцезащитные очки. Когда стоял на одной ноге, всовывая другую в узкую жесткую штанину, показалось, что наблюдают. Цезарь замер, как цапля, на одной ноге и пристально вгляделся в Харта. Нет, вроде спит, решил с облегчением. Сейчас ему вовсе не улыбалось, чтобы Харт задумал портить ему такое дивное утро. Подождал, решил, что показалось, и втиснулся в джинсы до конца, повел бедрами, приноравливаясь. Штаны были странные, еле-еле налезли и с трудом застегнулись, но Цезарю почему-то понравились. Он спрятал волосы под шапку, нацепил на нос очки и вышел из комнаты в коридор босиком, чтобы спокойно обуться.

– Дайте мне полчаса, – сказал Арману, и тот понятливо кивнул – ровно через полчаса можно будет будить хозяина.

Цезарь легкой походкой прошел по коридору, спустился по лестнице, миновал холл, приветливо улыбнувшись девушке за стойкой. Та, в строгом деловом костюме, с легким макияжем на лице, напоминала администратора из какого-нибудь приличной гостиницы. Она послала ему в ответ радостную улыбку: еще бы, клиент был из привилегированных, платил так, что облизывали его тут с головы до ног в прямом и переносном смысле. Да еще и хорошенький, не то что большинство посетителей.

Цезарь тем временем вышел наружу и вдохнул полной грудью. Утро Лютеции пахло свежим сладким воздухом, цветущей магнолией, кофе и ванилью. Цезарь пошел на запах ванили и кофе. Если за последние полгода ничего не изменилось, за углом должно быть прелестное маленькое кафе. И действительно, кафе никуда не делось, прямо на тротуаре были тесно поставлены маленькие круглые столики едва ли чуть больше подноса, по раннему утреннему времени никем не занятые. Цезарь взглянул на часы – семь.

Здесь, на улице, еще оставалось свежо, тенисто, а вот верхние этажи зданий с кружевными балконами уже были выкрашены восходящим солнцем в разноцветно-золотистые тона, удивительно напоминавшие выставленные в стеклянной витрине кафе пирамиды из печенья макарон.

Официант принес ему эспрессо и круассан. Цезарь вынул сигареты, которые ему выдал заботливый Арман, удобнее умостился за столиком, упершись ногами в соседний стул, затянулся и прикрыл глаза.

Возможно, Луис был вчера прав, уговорив его на день задержаться в Лютеции, а не возвращаться сразу в легион. Цезарь снова потянулся, сладко вздохнув. Вечер удался.

Правда, последнюю часть он помнил больше кусками, не развертывающейся синемалентой, как положено воспоминаниям, а набором движущихся картинок, но все равно было неплохо, раз уж он утром чувствует себя так отлично.

Были у него вчера сильные сомнения, что идея хорошая, особенно когда беспринципный Луис принялся его стебать по поводу Харта еще в самолете. Сначала подсунул досье. Цезарь досье, само собой, получил значительно раньше, от Нумы, вот только прочитать не удосужился, все некогда было. Теперь оно его не то чтобы поразило или встревожило, но оставило тяжелое впечатление: раб был на самом деле никакой не раб, не дезертир, не вор, не тыловая крыса, а опытный профессиональный убийца, матерый волк, один список боевых операций только чего стоил, длиной на три листа текста, три четверти из которых были помечены значком «совершенно секретно».

Ну и как такой человек вдруг попал в рабы? Машины смерти вроде Макса Харта, если кому-то становились неугодны, а такое, разумеется, случалось, тут же ликвидировались, в рабы такие не попадали. Спасибо, Нума, удружил!

А Луис еще принялся глумливо шептать в ухо:

– Ты только посмотри, прямо как по твоему заказу сделали! Плечи широченные, руки все в татухах, м? Нравится? Нравится, – сказал уверенно и рассмеялся прямо в ухо, щекотно тычась носом. – Взгляд хмурый, брови насупленные, лицо суровое! Мечта, да и только! А рот? Боги, ты разглядел этот рот? Я такой рот только на фотографиях порнозвезд до этого видел, да и то у теток.

– Заткнись, – прошипел Цезарь, невольно исподтишка поглядывая в сторону Харта.

Тот сидел поодаль. Цезарь надеялся, что гул самолетных двигателей надежно заглушает их с Луисом перешептывания. Лучший друг угомониться никак не желал, давал советы и делал предположения, донимал шуточками. В конце концов Цезарь разозлился, пригрозил гауптвахтой и лишениями, чем вызвал приступ мерзкого хихиканья, но Луис на время отвязался, только иногда делал пошлые движения бровями. Однако на это Цезарь внимания решил уже не обращать, вынул бумаги и занялся делами. Аудиенция у консула – это вам не приглашение на танцы.

На второй заход Луис пошел уже в Лютеции, в ресторане, когда замороченный визитом в консулат и встречей с родственниками, а потом и переговорами по кодированной линии с Крассом Цезарь уже успел выпить два бокала шампанского, слопать полдюжины устриц и слегка размяк. Харта предусмотрительный Луис отсадил за отдельный стол, так, чтобы все было видно, но ничего не слышно. И тут уже развернулся вовсю. Цезарь не знал, куда деваться: Луис его знал как облупленного, дергал за самые чувствительные ниточки.

Луис был прав – Цезарю хотелось смотреть на Харта. И досье это желание только усилило, подогрело интерес. А после того как Цезарь выпил еще бокал эльзасского рислинга Гран Крю из погребов Катрин Ванданж Тардив под вторую порцию устриц шестнадцатого размера, стало очевидно, что хочется не только смотреть.

– А в чем проблема? – деловито поинтересовался Луис, роясь в своей тарелке и заодно поглядывая в тарелку Цезаря.

Цезарь, зная друга тоже как облупленного, тарелку отодвинул в сторону.

– Это твой раб, твой типаж. Да он не будет сопротивляться! Отдерет тебя на все сто. Ну и в чем дело, что ты мямлишь?

– Я не мямлю! – с досадой сказал Цезарь. – Я просто вялый и задумчивый после аудиенции. Что ты лезешь? Я занят важными размышлениями!

Цезарь втихомолку посмотрел на Харта. Новоиспеченный личный раб, ничуть не наслаждаясь красотами второй столицы империи, с выражением вселенской покорности на лице смотрел в окно, сидя над полными тарелками.

Цезарь облизнул глазами те самые плечи, про которые весь день талдычил Луис, бицепсы, все в черных узорах татуировок, и помрачнел. Настроение стремительно портилось, даже несмотря на удачный – очень удачный! – разговор с консулом.

Нет, надо было возвращаться в легион, а не поддаваться соблазнительным уговорам Луиса.

– Хватит киснуть, –  легко посоветовал Луис. И продолжил совсем другим тоном: – Тебе надо хорошо потрахаться, мой легат, вот что. Ты меня беспокоишь.

– Просто я устал, мне лень шевелиться, – капризно заявил захмелевший Цезарь, надеясь, что Луису надоест, и он отстанет.

Надежда была слабой и моментально развеялась в прах, когда Харт зашевелился за своим столом, меняя положение тела, и они оба, как два малолетних идиота, прилипли к нему глазами. Цезарь спохватился раньше, опустил глаза, а вот Луис ничего не стеснялся, пялился, не скрываясь, да еще и ухмылялся во весь рот.

Цезарь ощутил сильное желание пнуть дорогого друга в колено.

– Хочешь, я с ним поговорю? – предложил Луис. – Нет, ну что ты фыркаешь? Я серьезно. Давай, а? – Он заговорил еще тише, низким голосом, мурлыкающим своим галльским «ррр» пуская мурашки Цезарю по спине между лопаток. – Я ему скажу, что делать… Объясню, как надо с тобой… Цезарррь…

Цезарь прикрыл глаза и на мгновение позволил себе поддаться этому вкрадчивому, чарующему голосу, позволил себе представить... Представить получилось слишком хорошо, даже чересчур, и это его охладило. Он спихнул руку Луиса, которую тот незаметно уже успел пристроить ему на бедро, пользуясь тем, что скатерти в ресторане свисали до самого пола, и решительно сказал:

– Ну хватит. Даже не вздумай. Я запрещаю.

– Почему? – разочарованно протянул Луис, тоже выпрямляясь. – Не порть себе и мне вечер!

– Твой вечер я ни в коей степени не собираюсь портить. Валяй, делай, что хочешь, но меня не втягивай. Я не желаю уподобляться всем этим дряхлым пидорасам из Генштаба, которые пристраивают свои морщинистые задницы под молоденьких офицеров, пользуясь тем, что им не могут отказать.

– Ты ничего не путаешь? – лицо Луиса выразило глубочайшее изумление. – Что-то я не наблюдаю тут ни старых пидорасов, ни морщинистых задниц, да и на молоденького офицера Харт не тянет ни с какой стороны. Или ты про меня? Так я тебя старше на целых три месяца, если не забыл.

Цезарь рассердился.

– Лу, ты посмотри на него! Ну какой из него раб? Ты мне сам досье утром подсовывал! Это опытный солдат, у него за спиной больше боев, чем у нас с тобой вместе взятых. И, из уважения солдата к солдату, уважая себя, в конце концов, я ни за что не стану ни отдавать ему подобных приказаний, ни вынуждать каким-либо образом, ни даже намекать на что-то подобное! Ты пойми, он не одного с нами круга, там это все как раз не играет роли, он – другой. Это унизительно и для него, и для меня будет, если я так себя поведу.

– Ну, понеслось, – утомленно вздохнул Луис и занялся едой. – Ты мне пламенные речи не заводи, я их не первый раз слушаю. Ты в легионе сидишь непорочной весталкой, не дай боги, кто-то на тебя западет, ужас-ужас, как такое можно допустить? А то, что на тебя половина боесостава облизывается, и никто что-то не переживает насчет субординации и солдатского уважения, только бы ты снизошел, так этого ты в упор не видишь. Юпитер, да ты даже со мной отказываешься спать, вдруг кто-то заметит, и слухи пойдут. Крадусь всякий раз, как идиот, по кустам, в шпионов на родной базе играю! Да и то большей частью как на голодном пайке сидим! Помолчи! – резко сказал он. – Я тебя слушаю, так ты меня тоже послушай. Не дело это. Цезарь, тебе нельзя отказываться от любви, ты вообще в своем уме? Забыл, кто твоя богиня? Да, это, в конце концов, вредно для здоровья!

– Лу, я тебя предупреждаю, только посмей сказать что-то Харту, – только и вымолвил Цезарь, раздувая ноздри, – это невозможно, и никогда возможно не будет! Не тот человек!

Луис покачал головой, мол, что за придурок, и спросил:

– Значит, нет?

– Нет.

– Ну ладно. А к Жюли поедем?

– К Жюли поедем, – сдался Цезарь, чтобы не вызывать нового витка поучений и уговоров.

Ну и да, потрахаться хотелось. Вне легиона самоконтроль почему-то всегда давал сбой. Луис знал это прекрасно, завел его своими разговорами, незаметными щипками и поглаживаниями, Харт – непроизвольно, конечно – своим видом, суровой рожей, невозможно пухлым ртом, который по определению не должен был полагаться человеку его рода занятий. Воображение тут же без спросу подкинуло будоражащую картинку – если вот прижать к этим губам палец, надавить подушечкой, дождаться, пока упругая преграда разомкнется, пропустит внутрь, язык оближет косточку…

Да, Луис прав, к Жюли – отличная мысль.

Они допили рислинг, и тут все как-то быстро завертелось.

*******

Слегка пришел в себя Цезарь уже в борделе. Честно говоря, больше почему-то хотелось спать, чем заниматься сексом, но не настолько, чтобы в самом деле заснуть. Он лежал в приятном оцепенении, чувствуя только тяжелую, томную лень. Нет, он был бы вовсе не против, если бы с ним сделали что-то приятное, но вот шевелиться самостоятельно было никак невозможно. Сил и желания хватило только на то, чтобы принять от Луиса узкую рюмку с ликером Крем де’ Кассис да пухлую самокрутку.

Он затянулся, густой дым осел на сладком от ликера языке, голова отяжелела, и стало пусто, приятно и бессмысленно. Все словно замедлилось. Луис теребил девок, похожих на попугаев в его, Цезаря, римском саду, и развертывающееся перед глазами действие все больше стало походить на развеселую оперетку.

Цезарь как будто смотрел на происходящее из глубокой ниши, то и дело уплывая в собственные вязкие мысли. Как бы не отключиться окончательно, подумал он, но даже не сделал попытки сесть или хотя бы подвинуть себе подушку повыше. Девицы жеманно хихикали, строили глазки разошедшемуся Луису, но и про двоих других гостей не забывали. Сразу три красотки споро взялись за Харта, и Цезарь хмыкнул про себя – угрюмый центурион выглядел слегка обалдевшим и чуть ли не растерянным. Судя по всему, в высококлассных галльских борделях бывать ему до этого не приходилось.

Кто-то потащил с Цезаря штаны, он запрокинул голову и расслабился. Пусть. Звуковой фон вокруг, складывавшийся из шороха ткани, стонов, негромкой музыки, щебетания девиц, мурлыкающего голоса Луиса, убаюкивал. С закрытыми глазами почему-то стало лучше слышно Харта. Харт тяжело и размеренно дышал, очень ритмично, будто упражнения какие делал в спортзале.

– Цезарь… – позвал Луис совсем рядом.

Цезарь открыл глаза и непонимающе посмотрел на Луиса. Ну что еще?

Тот щекотно чмокнул его в живот, подобрался ближе. Из-за его смуглого плеча Цезарь увидел лицо Харта, напряженное, сосредоточенное. Смотрел Харт прямо на них в упор. Луис ткнулся губами в ухо и спросил тоном опытного искусителя:

– Все-таки нет? А хочешь, я? Хочешь посмотреть, Цезарь?

Цезарь вздохнул. Все-таки Луис знал его лучше, чем себя самого, наверное. Луис заглянул ему в глаза, и Цезарь поцеловал его, сдавшись. Луис обещающе улыбнулся и вернулся к девицам.

Косяк закончился. Цезарю казалось, что тело его теряет вес и словно приподнимается над подушками. В паху стало горячо, от члена к коленям стрельнуло острым удовольствием, он приподнял голову и понял, что место девицы занял какой-то крупный мужчина. Цезарь еще заметил татуировки, а дальше смотреть не стал, даже поморщился: ну это уже перебор. Главное, что профессионал прекрасно справлялся со своими обязанностями. Цезарь чувствовал возрастающее возбуждение, хастлер трудился с вдохновением, выкладывался.

Смотреть стоило на разыгрывавшееся перед ним и устроенное именно для него представление: Луис уже подобрался к Харту, и тот, конечно же, попался на крючок. Луис вертелся, как уж на сковородке, ахал, охал, стонал и настолько откровенно развлекался и получал удовольствие, что Цезарь хоть и мельком, но испытал приступ зависти. Харт явно знал, что делал, и было видно, что Луис вовсе не притворяется. Он раскраснелся, то и дело облизывался и все-таки иногда поглядывал на Цезаря. Мол, ну? И как?

Цезарь смотрел во все глаза, позабыв стесняться, позабыв принципы, почти позабыв про себя. Картина разворачивалась прекрасная, бесстыдная, влекущая. Его словно то и дело окунали в кипяток. Он смотрел, как сжимаются ягодицы Харта, и у него сжималось сердце, он смотрел, как Харт тяжело дышит, и сам дышал в ним в унисон. Вдруг Харт повернул голову, поймал его взгляд и больше уже не отворачивался, а у Цезаря не было сил заставить себя хотя бы опустить веки.

Кончил он с ощущением, что это не Луиса валяли по подушкам, а его самого.

Шмаль была на редкость забористая.

***

Солнце наконец добралось до противоположной стороны улицы и теперь уютно пригревало щеку и бок. Кофе кончился, от круассана остались только крошки. Цезарь посмотрел на запястье, понял, что забыл часы где-то в подушках, но ничуть не обеспокоился. Арман присмотрит. В общем-то, часы были и не нужны, внутренний таймер отбивал минуты безошибочно, да и можно было вытащить из кармана скайфон. Он сделал знак официантке повторить заказ, и вовремя – из-за угла вывернула насквозь знакомая фигура и стала приближаться расхлябанной походкой. Куда вот только у Луиса в Лютеции выправка девается, как не было? Галл красовался в точно такой же, как у Цезаря, шапке и таких же штанах и очках, только футболка ему досталась белая. Чтобы совсем уж на клонов не походили, наверное.

– Арман любитель конспирации, – сообщил Луис, плюхаясь рядом на стул и заправляя выбившуюся прядь под шапку. – Все переживает, что нас какие-нибудь папарацци заснимут.

– Ну да, им делать больше нечего, – ответил Цезарь, прикуривая одну за другой две сигареты: одну для себя, другую для Луиса.

– Ну, не скажи, мало ли что, – сказал Луис и, противореча сам себе, свободной рукой притянул к себе Цезаря за шею и чмокнул в нос. – Ну, как ты?

Цезарь зевнул. Луис расценил это как положительный знак, довольно заулыбался, вопросительно посмотрел поверх очков.

– Отъебись, – беззлобно сказал Цезарь.

– Да ни за что! Ты перестал маяться благородством?

– Ты опять?

– Цезарь, солнце, он хорош. А тебе надо расслабиться.

– Лу, не начинай снова. Не порть мне утро, оно такое замечательное. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю утро в Лютеции.

– Ладно-ладно! Не заводись! Куда теперь? Смотри, нас уже ждут.

Судя по всему, Арман Мерсье хоть и был в курсе последних тенденций мужской моды, конспиративные одежды закупал явно в одном и том же месте: Харт стоял поодаль, осчастливленный все теми же пресловутыми очками и шапкой. Майка ему была маловата в плечах, туго обтягивала грудь, а штаны, видимо, и вовсе не подошли – ниже пояса он был одет в ту же форму, что и вчера.

За спиной Харта медленно пристал к тротуару черный длинный седан – это Арман подогнал машину.

– На аэродром? – спросил Луис утвердительно.

– Нет, сначала в храм, – сказал Цезарь.

 

***

По дороге купили цветов. Цезарь велел всем сидеть в машине, вышел к лавке один, долго и придирчиво смотрел на букеты и сделал выбор в пользу охапки красных маков. Забрал все, что были. Цветы упаковали в полупрозрачную простую белую бумагу, нести до машины пришлось, неудобно округлив руки, – боялся повредить хрупкие светящиеся красно-оранжевые лепестки. Арман выскочил из машины, предупредительно открыл багажник, но Цезарь отрицательно мотнул головой, перехватил букет удобнее и уселся.

До Венсенского леса было недалеко, можно было неудобства потерпеть, чтобы вместо трепещущих шелковых лепестков не привезти мятые, израненные поездкой клочья. Ехали молча, никто и слова не произнес с тех пор, как погрузились в прохладное, пахнущее кондиционером для кожи нутро автомобиля. Цезарь сразу занял переднее пассажирское сиденье рядом с Арманом, а вот до того, что на заднем сиденье делали Макс Харт и Луис, ему не было никакого дела.

Впрочем, там тоже царила полная тишина. Когда Цезарь выходил за цветами, заметил, что Луис полностью погрузился в свой скайпад, озабоченно сдвинув брови, а Харт просто смотрел в окно, равнодушно, с тем самым выражением на лице, к которому за эти два дня уже привык Цезарь. Вот только ему все сильнее стало казаться, что это просто маска такая.

***

Арман дал служителю у ворот денег, чтобы их пропустили на территорию леса. Они проехали по главной аллее, свернули на побочную, потом повернули еще несколько раз и оказались в дальнем глухом уголке, куда редко забредали гуляющие. Посетителей было мало: день был хоть и погожий, но будний, да и утро.

Храм был едва виден в куще цветущих слив. Все вокруг – и чисто выметенная песчаная дорожка, и портик с шестью тонкими колоннами, и мозаичный мраморный пол галереи – было густо засыпано розовыми лепестками. Слабый порыв ветра шевельнул ветки, и вниз просыпался розовый дождь.

Хлопнули двери. Цезарь оглянулся, держа букет на вытянутых руках. Луис обошел машину, вошел в храм и через несколько минут появился в сопровождении жрицы. Жрица, пухлощекая румяная блондинка с косами вокруг головы, поздоровалась, с одобрением оглядела букет и чуть поклонилась: посетители были ей хорошо знакомы, появлялись хоть и нечасто, зато всегда с щедрыми пожертвованиями. Толстая пачка банкнот, которую протянул жрице Луис, мгновенно пропала в складках белой тоги, но жрица при этом так откровенно строила Луису глазки, что становилось ясно – деньги дело хорошее, но вовсе не единственная причина повышенного внимания.

Цезарь вошел в храм в одиночестве. Сначала внутри ему показалось очень темно, но он прекрасно тут ориентировался. Слева и справа, вдоль длинных стен, располагались два ряда колонн из белого каррарского мрамора. В центре, чуть смещенный к дальней торцевой стене, находился алтарь – из того же каррарского мрамора, он лежал перед Цезарем как огромный белоснежный кусок сахара. В дальнем конце алтаря стояла она. Афродита.

Он машинально оглянулся назад, хотя знал, что никто не пошел следом: это было непременным условием, да никто и не осмелился бы. А если бы и осмелился, так на этот случай там остался Луис.

Глаза привыкли к полумраку, теперь он хорошо различал все черты своей богини. Окон в храме не было, только одно узкое квадратное отверстие в потолке, через которое проникал свет. Богиня стояла словно в светящемся прозрачном столбе, искоса поглядывала на Цезаря с лукавой улыбкой. Он широко улыбнулся в ответ и пошел навстречу.

Этот храм, маленький, малоизвестный, Цезарь обожал. Афродита здесь была, как он считал, настоящая. Не величавая матрона, красивая тяжелой, зрелой красотой, а молодая девчонка с раздутыми ветром волосами.

Она стояла на одной ноге, чуть приподняв перед собой другую, словно собираясь шагнуть вперед, к Цезарю, в короткой тонкой тунике, левая рука была спрятана за спиной, но он знал, что богиня держит в ней яблоко. Чуть прищуренные глаза, едва заметно наморщенный нос, проказливый изгиб рта – складывалось впечатление, что Афродита едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться. Точно она только что стащила где-то в чужом саду это яблоко, а он, Цезарь, случайно стал свидетелем проделки, и вот теперь она своей улыбкой делает из него соучастника и заговорщика.

Он подошел ближе, положил у ног богини цветы, погладил приподнятую ступню, провел руками по мраморным распущенным кудрям, словно собирался заправить непослушную прядь. Вгляделся в лицо. В груди где-то снова, как и всегда рядом с ней, кольнуло жарким пытливым любопытством. В глубине души Цезарь полагал, что, доведись ему родиться женщиной, выглядел бы он точно как она.

Странное это было чувство. И ведь не поделишься ни с кем. Эй, Луис, посмотри, тебе не кажется, что я похож на статую богини? Дальше по сценарию заботливый Луис показывает его разным врачам, обеспокоенно выслушивая высоконаучный медицинский бред.

Цезарь хрюкнул, и смешок звонко запетлял и запрыгал между колоннами, вернувшись эхом. Показалось, что кто-то там хихикнул в ответ.

Он опустился на колени и лег щекой на гладкий мрамор алтаря. Закрыл глаза. Еще несколько минут слышал день вокруг себя, потом звуки стали уходить, реальность начала плыть, под веками медленно растворялась в розовом мареве темнота – привычно, как всегда здесь. Он почувствовал сначала умиротворение и спокойствие, потом, медленными густыми всплесками, радость. Тело будто бы плыло в воде, качаясь под солнцем, но только все вокруг было алое, с малиновыми всполохами, с густым багрянцем внизу и золотыми искрами вверху, над головой.

На самом деле это была никакая не вода, а любовь, целое море настоящей любви, и в нем, как в крепких объятиях, он плыл и плыл, а потом вспыхнул и сам стал этим алым сиянием. Что-то похожее случилось с ним этим утром при пробуждении, но в десятки раз слабее, только нежный отзвук, мимолетное предчувствие.

Вдруг слои пурпура под ним пошли ниже, Цезарь как будто взлетел вверх, в облако золотых искр, на него накатила такая огромная волна нежности, что он чуть не задохнулся, судорожно вздохнул, с трудом раскрыл глаза и уставился во что-то прозрачное, зеленое, но такое же слепящее, нежное, как его алое море.

– Нельзя!!! Не смей его трогать! Сейчас же отпусти его, ты…

Кто-то шепотом орал рядом, и даже сквозь эйфорические туманы можно было догадаться – кто. Цезарь моргнул, сфокусировал взгляд и понял, что прямо перед его носом, буквально в нескольких дюймах, находятся глаза Макса Харта, за Хартом маячит оскалившееся от ярости лицо Луиса, а сам Цезарь почти висит на руках у своего раба.

– Заткнись, – рыкнул Харт, вглядываясь в Цезаря.

– Если ты его сейчас же не отпустишь, ручаюсь, я сверну тебе голову, – холодно, но уже спокойнее произнес Луис, увидев, что Цезарь открыл глаза.

– Лучше отпустить, – сказал Цезарь Харту. – Он может.

Харт помедлил, потом опустил Цезаря на алтарь и встал с колен, отходя в сторону. Луис, наоборот, бросился к алтарю. Живописную, должно быть, группу они собой представляли, растянувшись у ног богини любви.

Цезарь отвел руки Луиса, сам встал, встряхнулся.

– Прости, он рванул из машины, как метеор, – повинился Луис.

– Была какая-то вспышка, тупица, – процедил Харт.

– С тобой все в порядке? – шепотом спросил Луис, беспокойно обшаривая лицо Цезаря глазами.

Цезарь огляделся. Храм как храм, никаких вспышек, вообще ничего, только цветы у ног богини разлетелись по сторонам. Ну, неудивительно, если сюда спасательная команда примчалась, тут уж не до цветов. Он вроде все еще чувствовал в теле, под кожей, алые теплые точки, но это было приятно, чуть щекотно, и, безусловно, никаких плохих ощущений не доставляло. Что плохого может случиться с ним в храме его богини?

– Все в порядке, – сказал он. – Поехали.

Харт упрямо дернул подбородком и вышел на улицу первым. Следом пошел Луис, а Цезарь подумал, что сегодня странный день. Если раньше дивные ощущения, которые он испытывал в храме, можно было охарактеризовать как легкие брызги, то сегодня его будто из ведра окатили – если честно, он до сих пор еще не совсем пришел в себя, на него то и дело накатывало радостным и нежным.

Все это следовало хорошенько обдумать.


	7. Код "Красный"

Приказ трибунам собраться для срочного совещания был отправлен еще с борта самолета. Переоделись там же и с трапа сошли в обычном виде, положенном по должности. К трапу подогнали открытый джип, который Цезарь обычно использовал для перемещений на небольшие расстояния внутри легиона и в Гвадаре. Луис, который растерял где-то по дороге от Лютеции до Гвадара всю свою беззаботность, приказал водителю:

– Поехали! – и уткнулся в скайпад.

В зале для совещаний, рядом с кабинетом Цезаря, уже собрался весь старший офицерский состав: Красс, трибун ангустиклавий Гай Туллий (связь, инженерное обеспечение и маскировка),  трибун ангустиклавий Квинт Фабриций (Четвертая и Пятая когорты, Вторая и Третья находились в подчинении у Луиса), трибун ангустиклавий Корнелий Лентул, командир Пятой когорты огневой поддержки, Маркус Плавтий, начальник тылового обеспечения, рядом с ним Северус Вененозий, начальник медико-санитарной службы легиона, и Юлий Антоний, командир специализированной авиационной когорты «Нокс».

Несмотря на поздний час, лица у всех были сосредоточенные и внимательные. Все, конечно, знали, что легат летал в столицу империи, и не просто так, а для аудиенции у консула, и не было сомнений, что срочное вечернее совещание легат назначил именно в связи с этой поездкой.

– Здравствуйте, господа, – поприветствовал Цезарь, прошел к своему месту во главе стола, проследил, как Луис встал у своего. Ну вот, все в сборе. – Вы все ждете новостей, и новости, безусловно, есть. Учения «Грозовой фронт» проводятся для обеспечения безопасности Великой Римской империи на фоне наращивания военного присутствия Поднебесной империи на юге и юго-востоке Африканского континента. Они предназначены для проверки слаженности действий военно-воздушных сил и военно-морского флота Великого Рима в условиях сложной международной обстановки. Всем известно, что в некоторых южноафриканских странах, находящихся под влиянием Поднебесной империи, создаются подразделения сил быстрого реагирования в количестве – предположительно – от шести до двенадцати тысяч человек. С соответствующей военной инфраструктурой – складами и базами вооружений и боевой техники, которые будут дислоцированы в опасной близости от наших рубежей. Нельзя забывать и о постоянном дежурстве истребителей вблизи наших южных и восточных границ, а также о регулярном посещении наших южных и западных акваторий чужими боевыми кораблями. Консул обороны и военных дел Римской империи Публий Хавроний Сильвий Нерва, по личному приказанию императора Клавдия Тита Верония, оказал нашему легиону особую честь, приказав в предстоящих учениях взять на себя самое сложную, но и, безусловно, самую интересную задачу. Позвольте зачитать тактическое задание.

Лица трибунов напряглись, глаза заблестели ожиданием. Цезарь раскрыл лежавшую перед ним толстую кожаную папку пурпурного цвета с вытесненным золотом на форзаце гербом империи. Откашлялся и начал:

– Совершенно секретно. Легату Третьего Либурнарийского Военно-Воздушных Сил Великой Римской империи Цезарю Юлию Лецинию. Оперативное задание Консулата обороны и военных дел империи номер 3547-а/18. Легиону поручается: в предстоящих учениях Военно-Воздушных и Военно-Морских Сил империи под кодовым названием «Грозовой фронт» выступить в роли противника «В» совместно с Военно-Морским легионом номер восемь «Нереида» под командованием легата Луция Валерия Валеза и Авиационным легионом номер три «Эол» под командованием легата Нерона Аннея Сенеки. Главная цель операции – одновременно с моря и с воздуха осуществить внезапное нападение на легионы номер четыре, номер семь, номер девять и номер десять, расположенные на базах в Йемене, Ближний Восток, и Сомали, Западная Африка. Через три недели, к моменту начала учений, условный противник займет исходные районы, учебные центры, полигоны, оперативные аэродромы и будет готов к проведению стратегических командно-штабных маневров «Грозовой фронт». На полигонах противник предположительно сосредоточит около 20 тысяч военнослужащих, до двухсот танков, до пятидесяти самолетов, до трех тысяч единиц вооружения, военной и специальной техники, – тут Цезарь поднял глаза от текста, оглядел внимательно слушавших подчиненных и тонко улыбнулся.

В общем и целом выражения окружавших его лиц можно было описать одним словом – одухотворенные. Цезарь позволил себе еще одну довольную улыбку и сказал чуть мягче, убрав из голоса казенную официальность:

– Вольно, господа! Прошу садиться, – заскрипели ножки отодвигаемых кресел, но все тут же затихло. – Мы играем за «черных» в этот раз. Учениям присвоен код «Красный».

И в полной мере насладился уже нескрываемым выражением радостного, предвкушающего удовлетворения у сподвижников.

Код «Красный» в списке принятых для маневров имперских войск секретных инструкций обозначал одну простую вещь – что учения будут проводиться в условиях, максимально приближенных к боевым. То есть это будет почти настоящая война, за исключением двух моментов: насмерть убивать никого не будут, все же свои, ну и противник будет ненастоящий, а тоже из своих, что, впрочем, ничуть не значило, что к этому условному противнику хоть кто-то будет относиться с минимальным снисхождением. За маневры под кодом «Красный» давали настоящие боевые награды (правда, редко), продвигали по службе и повышали в должностях (гораздо чаще). Конечно, бывало, что и увольняли, если кто-то не справлялся с обязанностями, ну да туда им, уволенным, и дорога: не можешь работать как надо, вперед на заслуженный отдых. Что и говорить, в свое время, не такое уж и далекое, последний шаг к легатской тоге и алому плащу Цезарь сделал как раз за счет подобных учений в Северной Африке. Назывались тогда маневры ласково – «Утро Нефертити» и лично для Цезаря прошли на редкость удачно.

Он отогнал от себя неуместную ностальгию и сосредоточился на настоящем – оно тоже было весьма неплохо. «Грозовой фронт», обещал стать не менее удачной операцией, чем «Утро Нефертити», и Цезарь намеревался сделать для этого все от него зависящее. Тем более что все карты были у него в руках. Играть за «черных» для его легиона значило получить полный карт-бланш. Обоих легатов-союзников он знал прекрасно. Морской змей Луций Валез, крепкий суровый дядька шестидесяти с небольшим лет, был близким другом его отца, а вот Нерон Сенека являлся уже его самого, Цезаря, школьным приятелем. Перспективы в связи с этим открывались самые заманчивые.

Аналогичное мнение, по-видимому, имели и окружающие. Перед ними тоже разворачивались многообещающие горизонты. Что ж, бесполезных людей Цезарь вокруг себя не держал, с момента получения звания легата постепенно заменил всех уставших и желавших покоя на молодых, рвущихся в бой офицеров, для которых вопросы карьеры стояли отнюдь не на последнем месте. Нет, пустые карьеристы у него тоже не приживались, любителям штабных интриг крайне сложно было удержаться в подчинении у легата, который и сам в бой ходить не ленился. Служили все на совесть, крепко, однако и в будущее смотрели с надеждой.

– Господа, с учетом поставленных задач и сложившейся обстановки разработан общий план воздушно-десантной операции, который я немедленно доведу до вашего сведения. Будем надеяться, что у нас тут, в рядах, нет затаившегося предателя и коварного шпиона. Иначе придется срочно разоблачать.

Послышались сдавленные смешки. Маркус Плавтий, начальник тыловой части, покачал головой, с легким упреком взглянув на расшалившегося легата. Цезарь сжал губы поплотнее и сделал озабоченное судьбами империи лицо, подходящее ситуации. Красс отстраненно взирал в пространство и походил на ястреба в ожидании добычи. Остальные тоже то и дело обменивались хищными улыбками. Что и говорить, шанс им достался отличный. Просто замечательный.

Цезарь кивнул Луису, который щелкнул пультом, выводя на экран карты.

– От себя добавлю следующее: пока я летел в самолете, то просмотрел все документы, предоставленные Генеральным штабом касаемо регламента проведения предстоящих учений. И… – он сделал паузу, обменявшись с Луисом понимающей улыбкой, потому что успел обсудить свою задумку с ним еще во время обратного полета в Гвадар, – нигде не сказано, что нам запрещается брать пленных. И подумалось мне, господа, а сможем ли мы захватить кого-нибудь из высших чинов? Например, военных трибунов? Мне кажется, есть у нас такой шанс. Да и что мелочиться, а не захватить ли нам в плен какого-нибудь легата?

Он заговорщицки посмотрел на офицеров. Руководство легиона в лице Цезаря имело известную всем в имперской армии склонность к нахальным акциям, что, весьма вероятно, и сыграло роль в том, что задача играть за «черных» была поставлена его легиону…

– Приступим, – сказал Цезарь, сцепив перед собой пальцы, и кивнул Луису.

***

Разошлись только в одиннадцатом часу. Цезарь вышел в приемную, отпустил опциона, вернулся в кабинет и подошел к окну, встав незаметно за занавесью. Из окна его кабинета на втором этаже отлично просматривался вход в здание штаба. Один за другим офицеры, принимавшие участие в совещании, покинули штаб, и тут же в дверь стукнули.

– Входи, – сказал Цезарь, отошел от окна и сел не на свое место, а на кресло за столом совещаний.

Вошел Луис, пропустил Красса, снова выглянул в приемную и оставил дверь приоткрытой. Если бы в приемной кто-то появился, они смогли бы услышать заранее. Никакие предосторожности никогда не бывают лишними, считал Цезарь. Особенно если замышляешь что-то неположенное.

Красс уселся напротив, Луис сел рядом. Цезарь посмотрел с вопросом.

– Мой легат, после вашего указания по данным координатам вчера же утром была отправлена группа из четырех человек, – начал докладывать Красс. – Наш постоянный вексилаттион. Добрались до места без происшествий, сигнал о прибытии пришел в расчетное время. Через шесть часов, согласно оговоренным срокам, вышли на связь. Обстановка на месте спокойная, наша группа никем не была обнаружена. Местность пересеченная, горная долина с невысокой растительностью. Объект, без каких-либо опознавательных знаков, представляет собой комплекс из четырех небольших одноэтажных зданий, по периметру обнесен забором из колючей проволоки. Весь периметр перекрыт камерами, подходы к объекту просматриваются. Имеются одни ворота, на воротах двое часовых, также в форме без опознавательных знаков. Радарных установок не обнаружено, однако в радиусе трех миль от базы никакая связь не работает. Для доклада связисту пришлось выйти за пределы этого радиуса. Наблюдение продолжалось сутки, после чего двое вернулись на базу, а двое остались на месте. Следующий сеанс связи, – Красс взглянул на часы на запястье, – через сорок минут.

– То есть, ничего нового, – задумчиво сказал Цезарь и пододвинул Крассу другую папку, которая до этого лежала под той, пурпурной, с приказом об учениях.

Эта была не такой парадной и толстой, простой черный пластик с черной же резинкой. В папке содержалось шесть нимков, сделанных со спутника, и тонкий листок с координатами. Папку эту Цезарь получил лично от консула обороны, а вместе с ней и задание выяснить, что за объект. Сведения, предоставленные разведкой, никак нельзя было назвать исчерпывающими. Три сухих абзаца рапорта можно было и вовсе пересказать одной простой фразой: на объекте происходит нечто подозрительное. Примерно раз в неделю приезжает крытый грузовик, по виду – для перевозки людей, задерживается на объекте на час, после чего покидает территорию. Спутнику ни разу не удалось засечь, что (или кого) грузят в этот транспорт, и грузят ли вообще. Каждый раз грузовик отправлялся в сторону границы с Поднебесной.

Расплывчатость формулировок вовсе не являлась чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Приказ есть приказ, и объяснять, зачем да почему, вышестоящее руководство не обязано. Другое дело, что отношения между консулом и Цезарем были не совсем официальными: консул и отец Цезаря вместе служили в свое время.

Хавроний Сильвий расщедрился на некоторые, сделанные, естественно, частным образом, пояснения: по куцым и невнятным данным разведки, больше похожим на пересказ слухов, занимаются на этом объекте торговлей людьми. Или не совсем торговлей, а просто похищениями, потому что поползли среди населения странные разговоры. Поговаривали, что пропадают в основном мужчины в возрасте приблизительно от семнадцати до тридцати. На севере, в горах Белуджистана, границы которого по римским картам проходят по одним координатам, по поднебесным – по другим, а по картам Тюркского каганата – и вовсе по третьим, власти по сути не было никакой. Пропадают ли там люди, куда и почему – вопросы все эти были из числа риторических.

Цезарь потер глаза и вздохнул.

– Который час? Одиннадцать уже? – он подвигал плечами, чтобы немножко размяться. – Красс, вылетаем в четыре.

– Я категорически против, – тут же заявил Луис. – Ты не имеешь права покидать базу без согласования.

Красс многозначительно поднял брови и чуть наклонил голову, выражая неодобрение Цезарю и согласие с Луисом.

Луис, от которого движения Красса не укрылись, почувствовал поддержку и тут же решил закрепить наступление:

– Вполне достаточно, если туда поедет Люц. Это его прямая обязанность, его головорезы все эти четыре сарая по кирпичику разберут и тебе в мешочке привезут. Где это видано, чтобы легаты сами по горам скакали? А твоя обязанность – сидеть на базе и готовиться к учениям.

Красс, не поворачивая головы, посмотрел на Луиса, потом на Цезаря, подумал и… промолчал. Видимо, понял, куда ветер дует, и счел споры бессмысленным сотрясением воздуха.

Луис тоже замолчал и уставился на Цезаря с крайне упрямым и осуждающим видом.

– Вообще-то, я еще пять дней в отпуске, – напомнил Цезарь. – Считается, что я провожу время с семьей.

Луис громко хлопнул своей папкой о столешницу, встал и отошел к окну, сложив руки на груди.

– Мы справимся с поставленной задачей, Цезарь, – спокойно, не повышая голоса, сказал Красс.

Несказанное «…и без тебя» отчетливо повисло в воздухе.

– Господа, я не спрашивал вашего совета, – тоже спокойно сообщил Цезарь. – Я сказал: трибун Красс, вылет в четыре, а трибун Гаррелий до моего возвращения выполняет свои прямые обязанности и замещает легата на время его отсутствия. Приказ ясен? Выполнять!

– Есть, – вразнобой ответили трибуны.

– Свободны, – сказал Цезарь и поднялся со стула.

У него было меньше пяти часов в запасе, чтобы успеть собраться, поесть и поспать. И сделать одно, задуманное еще сегодня утром в Лютеции, дело.

 

***

Еще на подходах к вилле Цезарь почувствовал Запах. Да, вот так, с большой буквы.

Пахло расслабленным бездельем: душистым дымком, какой-то, судя по ароматам, умопомрачительной едой, морем и соснами. Он принюхался, прошел через комнаты и залы насквозь и вышел во внутренний двор. Там и обнаружился источник соблазнительных запахов – большущая жаровня. Цезарь даже не подозревал, что в его казенном хозяйстве имеется такой монстр. В жаровне ярко, оранжево-алым, пылали угли, затмевая освещавший двор фонарь. Над углями нависал Харт, являя собой практически живое воплощение Вулкана. Действительно, было очень похоже: Харт ерошил угли какой-то железкой, отчего они вспыхивали и выпускали в звездную темноту тонкие фонтанчики искр.

Поодаль, под раскидистым деревом, которое закрывало большую часть патио своей кроной, Цезарь увидел накрытый стол.

Сказать, что Цезарь от изумления потерял дар речи, было бы преувеличением. Но такого сильного удивления он не испытывал уже давно. Живот непроизвольно втянулся куда-то внутрь тела и чуть не прилип к спине – видимо, от предвкушения. Во рту сразу собралась слюна, пришлось сглотнуть, прежде чем что-то сказать. Однако Харт, видимо, услышал его шаги или дыхание – повернулся, неловко пожал плечами, кивнул на стол и сказал:

– Ужин.

Цезарь понятливо кивнул. И правда, что тут такого: просто ужин. Он сел за стол и стал смотреть.

Харт еще повозился с углями, потом исчез за кухонной дверью, вернулся с большим блюдом, опять завозился у жаровни и, наконец, подошел к столу и воздвиг блюдо посредине. С мяса уже натек соус. Харт ловко выложил пару кусков на тарелку Цезаря, положил себе, сел напротив, помедлил, потом подвинул к господину другую миску.

Цезарь едва заставил себя перевести взгляд: в миске обнаружились порезанные овощи. Он разглядел помидоры, кольца лука, что-то темно-зеленое: то ли перец, то ли огурцы.

Лециний опустил глаза, надеясь, что лицо сохраняет тренированную годами невозмутимость. Без подобных навыков он бы таращился во все глаза, да наверняка еще и с открытым ртом.

Харт шумно выдохнул и вдруг сказал тоном недовольной жены:

– Совещание можно было бы и раньше закончить, все равно завтра с утра опять на целый день засядете. Утка чуть не подгорела.

Тут Цезарь вторично за вечер чуть не потерял дар речи. Поразительно было не то, что Харт был в курсе про совещание – наверняка через пять минут, как весь командный состав собрался в штабе на ночь глядя, это известие неведомыми путями моментально распространилось по всей базе. Поразительно было то, что этот разжалованный центурион вел себя так, словно это Цезарь находился у него в рабстве. Выговаривал за безответственность. Безобразие, посмел опоздать на ужин.

Цезарь внезапно развеселился. Взялся за приборы, попробовал утку и удивился в третий раз, потому что утка оказалась приготовлена мастерски. Просто, по-деревенски, но тем не менее отлично. И овощи были чуть сбрызнуты оливковым маслом, и хлеб в третьей миске был свежим и мягким. Он принялся есть – после завтрака в Лютеции во рту крошки не было, потому что в самолете Цезарь есть не любил, а потом было недосуг. Он вообще в последнее время, став легатом, часто забывал поесть, если был сильно занят.

За едой Цезарь развлекался, разглядывая Харта. Тот если и знал о правилах поведения для рабов, то забил на них большой болт. Ел молча и быстро, глаз на Цезаря не поднимал, иногда отмахивался от ночных бабочек, которые норовили приземлиться в тарелку. Взгляд Цезаря он явно чувствовал, но делал вид, что увлечен едой. Впрочем, такой едой грех было не увлечься – Цезарь съел все, что было на тарелке, потом сгрыз еще несколько кусков перца из миски с овощами. С интересом взял кувшин – оказалось, вода.

Тут Харт покончил с едой, отложил вилку и нож в сторону и наконец-то тоже поднял глаза.

– Спасибо, – сказал Цезарь вежливо, – было очень вкусно.

– На здоровье, – отозвался Харт, обвел взглядом лицо Цезаря, будто чего-то ждал.

Цезарь поднялся. Он чувствовал, что надо что-то сказать, чувствовал, что Харт ждет каких-то слов, но каких именно? 

– Отличный ужин, Харт. Было вкусно. Не ожидал, – кивнул он и пошел в спальню.

Один, как нетрудно догадаться. Неожиданный ужин отобрал у сна сорок минут, но это было ничего. Стоило того, и не только из-за еды.

 

***

В половине четвертого утра Цезарь проснулся как по будильнику. Тишина в доме стояла гробовая.

Он проскользнул из спальни в гардеробную, не зажигая света, раскрыл шкаф с официальными тогами и плащами, раздвинул вешалки и вслепую нашарил плашку электронного замка, приложил палец. Едва слышно загудел двигатель, стенка отошла в сторону, и открылся второй, потайной, шкаф. Хотя на шкаф ниша, освещенная автоматически включавшейся бледной лампочкой, походила мало – скорее на арсенал, потому что вся была увешана разнообразным оружием.

Цезарь сдернул с полки комбинезон, белье, ботинки. Все было без опознавательных знаков, да и произведено в разных концах света, так, чтобы по маркировке нельзя было догадаться, откуда человек. Остальное снаряжение, упакованное в большой рюкзак с кучей карманов, было такое же интернациональное и безликое.

Цезарь быстро оделся, хотя, конечно, в положенные сорок секунд не уложился, ну да и задачи такой у него не было. Взял рюкзак, тряхнул и прислушался: при сотрясении тот не произвел ни одного звука. Паковал Цезарь его сам, всегда держал такой комплект наготове.

Он вышел в коридор, миновал спальню, мимоходом глянул в окно – небо едва начало бледнеть на востоке, деревья сливались в одну черную непроглядную массу. Он пружинисто и неслышно вышел из маленького коридора, связывавшего внутренние помещения. Прямо у проема, на вычурной лежанке с загнутой волной спинкой, опять скрючился Харт. А ведь было сказано спать в комнате рядом со спальней! Ну вот какой из этого человека раб? Не раб, а комедия и трагедия в одном стакане.

Цезарь поставил рюкзак на пол, подошел, присел на корточки и отогнул одеяло Харта так, чтобы открыть щиколотку. Браслет мерно мигал зеленым светодиодом. Цезарь приложил палец к датчику, подождал, пока микроэкран на браслете засветился, выводя меню, и отключил устройство.

Браслет раскрылся, упал Цезарю в подставленную ладонь, и он машинально сунул его в карман. Нога перед ним дернулась, и чужие пальцы крепко схватили за запястье. Правда, тут же и отпустили.

Цезарь встал, а вот Харт сел на своей лежанке, оглядел освобожденную лодыжку и настороженно уставился на Цезаря снизу вверх. Опять глаза в глаза.

Тут Цезарь сделал странное и для себя самого неожиданное. Рука, будто сама по себе, поднялась вверх, ладонь легла Харту прямо на голову, помедлила, потом прошлась ото лба к затылку, по шее, по плечу и, вернувшись к лицу, замерла на щеке. Цезарь смотрел на Харта, а тот вдруг наклонил голову и прижался щекой к его ладони, все так же не отрывая взгляда от глаз Цезаря. Будто их магнитом притянуло.

Лециний медленно, с трудом, отнял руку и сказал:

– Свободен, центурион.

А потом подхватил рюкзак, пружинистой походкой вышел из дома, надел рюкзак как положено и легкой трусцой тронулся в сторону взлетно-посадочной полосы.

Сознание правильности собственных поступков тоже должно приносить удовольствие.

Правда, в этот раз почему-то не сработало.


	8. Операция

На позицию вышли глубокой ночью. От заставы летели на вертолете, но последние двадцать миль шли пешком, в боевом порядке. Цезаря, можно сказать, затолкали в арьергард – он был предпоследним, за ним Цинна. Отряд, считая Красса и его самого, насчитывал девять человек, да еще на месте их ждали двое – те самые, которых Красс раньше послал на разведку.

Цезарь недовольно морщился, поглядывая на залитую лунным светом цепочку спин перед собой. Бледный яркий шар висел над ними на манер прожектора и светил так же ярко. Спору нет, красота изумительная, по сине-фиолетовым горам словно прошлись кистью с серебряной краской, но вот именно сейчас Цезарь, как и Красс, как и все остальные, предпочел бы самую что ни на есть отвратительную погоду: с проливным дождем и ветром. В этом сиянии, лившемся с небес, они были как на ладони, хотя и старались держаться темных мест.

Пока шли под сияющим ночным небом, Цезарь не думал ни о чем, по давней привычке стараясь максимально сосредоточиться на том, чтобы передвигаться ровно, неслышно, не отставая и не вырываясь вперед. Да и с боевой выкладкой весом больше чем в два таланта особенно размышлениям предаваться не станешь. Он размеренно вдыхал и выдыхал, наслаждаясь тем, что тело мгновенно вспомнило все навыки и привычки: как дышать, как экономить силы, как отвлечься от всего лишнего и стать механизмом, настроенным на выполнение задачи. Он ощущал ленивое, чуть вяловатое спокойствие. Группа словно находилась в некоем безвременье, между мирами, ни там и ни здесь. Рим, легион, погранзастава – все осталось позади и сейчас казалось чуть ли не выдуманным, нереальным. Цель же лежала где-то впереди и тоже была пока фактом хоть и определенно существующим, но все же каким-то ненастоящим.

Ощущение это ему было хорошо знакомо: так всегда случалось на марше или перед выполнением задания – будто он выпадал в странное подпространство. И в то же время ярко чувствовалось все, что его окружало: сухой, холодный и душистый воздух ночных гор, ароматы трав, легкий запах пота от впереди идущего – топали уже давненько. Позади слышалось легкое дыхание Цинны, а кроме него не было слышно ничего. Не было ни страшно, ни тревожно. Когда что-то пойдет не по плану, тогда они и станут волноваться, а пока что…

Шедший впереди Галл подал знак остановиться. Все замерли. Чуть впереди, из-за скалы, очень осторожно выдвинулась темная, едва различимая фигура – медленно, чтобы невзначай не схлопотать неприятностей, несмотря на уговор о встрече. Присмотревшись, Цезарь узнал Клыка, еще одного постоянного разведчика Красса.

Клык, с ног до головы упакованный в камуфляж, с закрытым платком до глаз лицом, кивнул. Тут же все перестроились: Красс и Клык подошли к Цезарю, а Цинна выдвинулся из-за его спины. Все вместе они сдали назад шагов на пятьдесят, чтобы никто не мог их услышать.

– Ну и? – спросил Красс.

– Все по-прежнему, – доложил Клык. – Часовые ночью меняются по двое каждые четыре часа, днем один раз – в полдень. Я насчитал восемь человек. Вооружение: винтовки поднебесного производства CHN-1735. Кроме часовых, больше движения не наблюдалось вплоть до вчера – в восемнадцать часов двадцать две минуты с севера, с противоположной от нашей точки наблюдения стороны, по дороге прибыл закрытый грузовик. Был впущен за периметр. Похоже, его ждали, да и водитель, скорее всего, знаком с часовым лично, потому что впустили сразу. Как только показался в поле зрения, часовые принялись открывать ворота. Грузовик въехал на территорию, заехал под навес. Разглядеть, были ли в грузовике люди, не удалось: навес плотный и закрыт камуфляжной сеткой. В кабине, кроме водителя, был еще один человек. Итого на данный момент на объекте точно есть десять человек. Грузовик стоит под навесом, объект за период наблюдения никто не покидал.

– Антенна?

– Антенну не обнаружили. На крыше основного здания имеется стойка, возможно, предназначенная для антенны или спутниковой тарелки. Связь каким-то образом глушится. Работают только личные рации на минимальном расстоянии. Рядом с объектом еще можем переговариваться, но отсюда Кактус меня уже не слышит.

Кактус было прозвище напарника Клыка, который остался наблюдать, когда Клык вышел навстречу группе.

Цезарь переглянулся с Крассом.

План нападения на объект предусматривал десяток вариантов развития событий, включая осложнения любого рода вплоть до ракетного удара, но все они начинались с наблюдения. Каждый из группы назубок знал свои действия – они теоретически отрабатывались почти сутки с того самого момента, когда на короткой взлетно-посадочной полосе погранзаставы приземлился самолет с диверсионной группой на борту. Прикидка на местности согласно привезенным картам и спутниковым снимкам, потом общее обсуждение, за ним чуть ли не перекрестный допрос, который Красс, нимало не стесняясь, устроил и легату (легат, у которого диверсионная наука за молодостью лет и небольшим сроком пребывания на должности еще не успела выветриться из головы, послушно и четко отвечал, не кичась).

Люциус кивнул, не столько даже Цезарю, сколько самому себе, вернулся к замершей в ожидании группе и отдал простой приказ:

– Вперед.

Клык ступал след в след за командиром, а Цезарь вернулся на свое место в самом конце цепочки.

Через полчаса они добрались до дальней отметки, какую опознали только потому, что из редкого полулысого куста, притулившегося у кучи камней, вдруг высунулась рука, а за ней и голова Клыка, который в высшей степени профессионально этими булыжниками и прикидывался.

С этого места переговариваться уже не рисковали. Звуки в горах разносятся странно, но далеко и четко, да и болтать было не о чем.

Красс сделал несколько скупых жестов, бойцы, разделившиеся на три группы по трое, разошлись в разных направлениях. Сам Красс двинулся вперед, за ним Цезарь и Цинна – снова замыкающим. Чем ближе к цели они подбирались, тем больше казалось, что в предрассветных сумерках и Красс, и Цинна, и сам Цезарь теряют плотность, с каждым шагом превращаясь в призрачные тени.

Звезды на небе понемногу начинали бледнеть, вышина над головами из черной медленно становилась темно-синей. У Цезаря захолодела кожа под волосами на затылке, щекотно стянулась под плотно прилегающей тканью маски. Он потихоньку вдохнул поглубже. В животе колко ощущалась сухая радость: предчувствие боя. Стало спокойно и правильно.

Все так, как надо. Как должно быть.

Красс поднял правую руку, сжатую в кулак, Цезарь замер, а потом, подчиняясь приказу, опустился сначала на колени, а потом лег. Место было хорошее – удобная ложбинка между когда-то свалившимися со скалы валунами. Между валунов выросли густые кусты, покрытые мелкими пахучими листочками и – как тут же выяснилось – острейшими колючками. Цезарь тихо завозился, по мере возможности пытаясь обустроить себе приличное лежбище.

Утро обещало стать прекрасным.

 

***

В три часа дня грузовик все еще оставался на объекте. Согласно разведданным предполагалось, что он покинет территорию еще до полудня. Цезарь не знал, радоваться или беспокоиться. С одной стороны, было бы весьма интересно выяснить, что за грузовик и какой груз он перевозит – об этом у них не было никакой информации. С другой стороны, нарушение привычного режима – уже повод задуматься. С тех пор как рассвело, на объекте не происходило вообще ничего – только часовые сменились два раза.

Цезарь поднес бинокль к глазам и в который раз обозрел выученную наизусть картину: в узкой короткой долине забором из металлической сетки огорожена небольшая территория в форме неправильного четырехугольника. На равном расстоянии друг от друга столбы, на каждом камера. В центре территории четыре здания, три примерно одинакового размера, больше всего похожие на временные казармы. Одно здание явно более ранней постройки: то ли бетон, то ли камень. Вот к этому зданию и пристроен тент, затянутый камуфляжной сеткой, впрочем, как и остальные постройки.

Грузовика под тентом не обнаружилось, но бинокль у Цезаря был мощный, так что разглядеть колеи, ведущие к тенту, труда не составило. Из другого конца долины к объекту вела дорога, если эту канаву можно было так назвать. Судя по всему, кроме грузовика сюда больше никакой техники не ходило, ну, по крайней мере, крупной. В целом – полнейшая тишь и благодать.

Он перевел взгляд на часовых. На людей с военной подготовкой похожи они были мало, один сидел на ящике и, насколько мог судить Цезарь, просто таращился в пространство. Второй слонялся перед воротами туда и сюда, протоптав между колеями поперечную полосу. Просто идиллия, все напрашивается на то, чтобы кто-нибудь пришел и взял голыми руками.

Вот именно, что выглядит. Слишком уж подозрительное спокойствие. Цезарь отложил бинокль, поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, протянул руку, отломил с ближайшего куста, за которым так славно расположился, веточку и сунул в рот. Таким манером он уже успел сжевать штук пять этих веток, и во рту стоял дрянной кислый привкус коры. Прятаться предстояло еще несколько часов, пока не стемнеет.

– Патриций, – позвал в наушнике голос Красса.

– На месте, – отозвался Цезарь.

Сзади послышалось легкое шуршание, да и то услышал его Цезарь только потому, что ждал. Он обернулся через плечо, стараясь не поднимать головы. Выглядело все так, будто кусок скалы с травой и маленьким кустиком с яркими голубыми цветочками вдруг решил найти себе место свободнее и пополз в сторону Цезаря.

Цезарь подвинулся сколько мог, чтобы Красс мог поместиться рядом. То, что они слепились, точно сельди в бочке, в данный момент никого не волновало, даже было к лучшему: можно спокойно переговариваться. На самом деле Цезарь был уверен, что и шептать не обязательно: судя по виду объекта, сомнительно, что где-то поблизости установлены чувствительные микрофоны. Но правила есть правила, а береженого Марс бережет.

Красс с интересом оглядел покусанный куст.

– Ты зачем куст обожрал? Он входит в маскировочный комплект, между прочим.

– Куст есть совокупность веток и листьев... – задумчиво ответил Цезарь, почти не шевеля губами, покосился на цветочки на шлеме Красса и заметил: – Ты чисто Флора, Павлин.

– На себя посмотри, Патриций, – огрызнулся Красс, сверкнув голубыми глазами из-под голубых лепестков, и принялся рассматривать лежавшее перед ними ущелье.

Там совершенно ничего не изменилось: все так же торчали у ворот часовые, разве что первый поднялся на ноги и принялся потягиваться, да ветер шевелил траву.

Цезарь выгнул шею и взглянул вверх. Над ущельем повис то ли орел, то ли ястреб, словом, какой-то пернатый хищник, да так и реял на одном месте, как привязанный. Вот он точно видел с высоты своего полета и грузовик, и часовых.

– Как стемнеет, пойдем, – повторил Красс, скосил глаза на Цезаря и добавил: – А ты лежи тихо, пока не дам сигнал.

– Зануда, – из вредности отозвался Цезарь, но противоречить не стал. Еще не хватало вмешиваться в разработанную операцию.

Наедине Люциус Красс, пользуясь разницей в возрасте, а более того положением наставника, позволял себе иногда отказаться от субординации и шпынял бывшего подчиненного точно так же, как шпынял нынешних, не делая никакой разницы в должностях и званиях.

Вдруг Красс сильно и неожиданно пихнул Цезаря в бок локтем, так что тот чуть не охнул. Но, увидев, что Красс жадно вглядывается в бинокль, будто ему внезапно стали показывать очень интересную синемаленту, сам прижал окуляры к глазам.

Время сонной неги на объекте, судя по всему, скоропостижно подошло к концу.

 

***

За те несколько секунд, что потребовались Цезарю, чтобы схватить бинокль, на объекте успел разыграться настоящий триллер. Первым, что бросилось в глаза, оказалась странная куча, вся покрытая пятнами, густо блестящими на солнце, в которой Цезарь спустя мгновение опознал тело одного из часовых. Еще пять минут назад это был живой человек, теперь же  – ворох залитого кровью тряпья. Руки и ноги торчали под немыслимыми углами, вместо живота зияла жуткая дыра, из которой наружу вываливалось что-то бело-синее в алых потеках.

Цезарь поискал глазами второго часового, и в тот же миг до них с Крассом донесся такой страшный, полный животного ужаса вопль, какого Цезарю еще никогда в жизни не приходилось слышать.

Цезарь дернул рукой, изображение в окулярах расплылось и тут же сфокусировалось – теперь он видел и второго часового. В долине, эхом отражаясь от гор, все еще висел кошмарный крик, а издавшего его человека уже не стало: в пыли у ворот, так же неряшливо раскинув в стороны конечности, лежало второе тело, а над ним…

Цезарь сглотнул, во рту моментально пересохло; кажется, язык присох к небу. Прямо над бывшим часовым, широко расставив лапы по обеим сторонам от трупа, стояло, низко вытянув шею, такое же существо, какое они с Крассом имели несчастье наблюдать на собственной базе пять дней назад.

Странное угловатое тело с короткими задними конечностями, по силуэту похожее на гиену, только раза в четыре больше, голенастое, все покрытое странными буграми и жгутами, словно все мышцы выкрутили наподобие того, как прачки выжимают белье. Кожи то ли вовсе не было, то ли она была так обильно залита кровью жертв, что казалось: существо спрыгнуло со страниц анатомического атласа для бестий, если бы такой существовал.

Тварь припала на передние лапы, сунулась мордой к голове трупа, разинула пасть и одним махом перервала шею. Хлынул широкий поток крови, и Цезарь отлично рассмотрел кривые зубы в два ряда в вытянутых крокодильих челюстях. Между зубами повис окровавленный кусок, в глаза бросилось полуоторванное ухо, потом пасть распахнулась еще раз, и кусок пропал в ней.

Монстр сглотнул, сотрясаясь всем телом, пригнулся еще ниже, вдруг поднял морду вверх и принюхался. Были хорошо видны абсолютно круглые глаза, лишенные век, глазные яблоки крутанулись и уставились прямо на Цезаря, как будто могли его видеть.

– Огонь! – в этот момент гаркнули над ухом.

И тут же, чуть ли не опережая приказ, раздался хлопок выстрела, а за ним еще один, и еще. Дальше выстрелы слились в одну сухую трескучую очередь.

Цезарь, не отрывая бинокля от глаз, смотрел, как тварь вздрагивает уже от прошивающих ее пуль. Кто-то из трех снайперов команды, видимо, догадался зарядить разрывные, и от тела существа начали отрываться куски наподобие тех, что она выгрызала из двух разодранных тел.

Одна из пуль попала прямо в морду, голова лопнула и разлетелась во все стороны багровыми кусками, после чего тело твари, содрогаясь, медленно повалилось на бок и мгновением позже тоже лопнуло, расплескав вокруг тошнотворную мешанину крови и ошметков. Точь в точь как то, самое первое.

Едва над долиной развеялось эхо последнего выстрела и повисла жаркая, пропитанная запахом трав и жужжанием насекомых тишина, Красс, отмерев, начал в полголоса отдавать в микрофон, встроенный в шлем, отрывистые четкие команды. Потом одним движением из положения лежа ловко перекатился и сел на корточки, снял с предохранителя автомат и проговорил приказным тоном, явно руководствуясь принципом, что повторение никогда не бывает лишним:

– Сидишь тут, пока не позову.

Одним из главных правил жизни любого солдата является умение подчиняться приказам. Это правило Цезарю внушал отец, изо дня в день повторяли воспитатели, вбивали тессерарии в Военном корпусе. Вся его жизнь вколачивала в него это правило. И вколачивала иногда очень жестоко. Результат, правда, вышел не стопроцентным, но подчиняться приказам Красса, когда тот командовал операцией, Цезарь умел при надобности беспрекословно. Он даже не стал отвечать, только растянулся посреди насиженного гнезда и снова принялся наблюдать. Его роль в происходящем в этот раз сводилась только к наблюдению, и для проявления своенравия ситуация была совершенно неподходящая.

Красс, пружинисто ступая и стараясь держаться за валунами и растительностью, пропал в стороне. Цезарь знал, что сейчас все центурионы, кроме него и Кактуса, который должен был, согласно плану, оставаться на снайперской позиции, слаженно подбираются к объекту.

Мгновенная кровавая мясорубка, свидетелями которой они стали, отменила необходимость дожидаться темноты. Цезарь подумал, что встретить такой ходячий ужас, как эта непонятная тварь, в темноте намного неприятнее. Хотя, как показали последние минуты, и дневная встреча тоже особой душевностью не отличалась.

К цели сходились все десять либурнариев, включая Красса, но если бы Цезарь не знал точно траекторий их передвижений, потому что схему этих передвижений сам и разрабатывал вместе с Крассом, то нипочем бы не догадался, где трава и кустарник шевелятся от ветра, а где они потревожены кем-то из плоти и крови. Не догадался бы, даже несмотря на мощнейший бинокль.

Когда-то он умел так же и смел надеяться, что и сейчас бы не опозорился, но время лихих наскоков для него ушло. Теперь его место было здесь, наверху, на наблюдательном пункте, как и положено любому нормальному военачальнику. Даже если этот наблюдательный пункт – пыльная ямка в корнях рыхлого куста с обжеванными ветками.

Тем временем маленькими фонтанчиками последовательно взорвались камеры: это Кактус расстрелял их из снайперской винтовки на всякий случай.

Цезарь заметил некое шевеление у забора по правую руку. Там споро вскрыли забор, раскусив проволоку специальными кусачками и открыв проход. Теперь в бинокль можно было хорошо рассмотреть  либурнариев.

Трое крадучись, на полусогнутых ногах, постоянно прикрывая друг друга, продвигались в сторону ворот. С другой стороны Цезарь приметил вторую тройку. Те, пробравшись внутрь, тут же пропали за стеной здания. Третью тройку Цезарь и не должен был увидеть, потому что, согласно разработанной схеме, приближаться к объекту они должны были с противоположной, невидимой для легата стороны.

Было тихо. Первые трое подобрались, наконец, к трупам, долго там не задержались и тоже пропали за стенами.

Еще минут пятнадцать пришлось просто ждать. Все так же колыхалась трава, все так же, словно застыв в воздухе, висел в небе то ли ястреб, то ли коршун. Только вот цвет самого неба стал чуть более насыщенным, и на западе верхушки гор засияли медью. Надвигался вечер.

– Чисто, – как-то неожиданно, хотя Цезарь и ждал, сказал в наушнике Красс. – Жду тебя.

 

***

Первым делом Цезарь внимательно оглядел трупы.

Зрелище было на редкость неаппетитное, несмотря на привычку. У того часового, который погиб первым, была сломана шея и вскрыты грудная клетка и живот, причем было очевидно, что хватило одного удара. Выглядело это так, будто человека подсунули под гигантскую циркулярную пилу, предварительно профессионально свернув ему шею.

Второй труп выглядел совсем плохо уже тогда, когда Цезарь наблюдал рвущую плоть тварь, а теперь, при ближайшем рассмотрении, стоило определенного труда удержать рвотный позыв. Тело было буквально раскромсано на части. Наружу клоками торчали сухожилия и белые осколки костей, внутренности были вывернуты наружу и большей частью превращены в отвратительное месиво. Там, где тварь вырвала человеку горло, зияла черно-красная дыра, в которой при желании можно было рассмотреть даже позвонки.

Желания такого Цезарь не испытывал.

Если не считать экстравагантной гибели, часовые не представляли особенного интереса. Обычные бандиты-пуштуны, с большими крючковатыми носами, черноволосые, одетые в неряшливую смесь разнокалиберного камуфляжа и балахонов, в которые рядились местные горцы.

Больше здесь смотреть было не на что – застреленная тварь лопнула все тем же загадочным манером, что и первая, оставив от себя маловразумительные клочки и пятна.

Что в прошлый раз, что в этот Цезарь не мог понять, как так выходит, что от этого существа не остается почти никаких останков.

В первый раз они наскребли этой дряни на две небольшие пробирки, которые Цезарь в специальном стерильном контейнере, заполненном льдом и упакованном подальше от любопытных глаз в простой гастатский рюкзак, отвез в Рим и передал Клеопатре.

Таким образом, неделю назад легат Цезарь Лециний совершил должностное нарушение, не доложив о произошедшем никому, в том числе и военному консулу во время личной аудиенции. А вместе с ним в этом нарушении оказались замешаны и Красс, и два присутствовавших при случившемся центуриона.

Неделю назад Цезарь решил придержать информацию, ничуть в своем решении не раскаивался и знал, что кроме них четверых и Луиса, которому он на следующий же день рассказал об инциденте, следуя многолетней привычке делить на двоих абсолютно все, никому ничего не станет известно, пока он сам не решит, что пора.

Теперь число знающих увеличилось еще на семь человек. Следовало подумать, как поступить: докладывать или подождать. Или доложить, не упоминая о первом случае. Или же вообще промолчать.

Он ничуть не боялся, что кто-то проболтается или, упасите боги, сдаст его начальству. Красс знал, кого брать себе в вексилаттион: все центурионы были как на подбор и фанатично преданы лично легату. Если Цезарь решит, что на объекте не было найдено ничего интересного, значит, на объекте действительно не найдут ничего интересного. Даже если перед глазами будут бегать табуны таинственных существ, стаями станут летать загадочные нимфы и исполнять народные пляски фавны.

– В зданиях чисто, – тихо доложил приблизившийся Клык.

В сопровождении Красса, Клыка и Цинны он пошел внутрь. Оказалось, что прежде чем прикончить часовых, тварь расправилась с теми, кто был внутри. Они насчитали двенадцать трупов: все мужчины. Формы ни на ком не было, только гражданская одежда, и понять, кто тут выступал главным, не представлялось возможным.

Цинна фотографировал лица, чтобы потом можно было сравнить с хранившимися в базе данными. Трупы все находились в одном, самом маленьком здании, которое с самого начала показалось Цезарю более старым. Видимо, именно отсюда осуществлялось командование. Тут размещалось и нечто вроде центра управления – небольшая комнатка с двумя компьютерами и пятью экранами, на которые, судя по всему, и выводились изображения с камер.

Конечно, первым делом, попав сюда, тройка Клыка перерезала все кабели и обесточила объект, но уровень техники – неожиданно весьма современной для объекта непонятного назначения глубоко в горах – наводил на определенного рода подозрения. Мелькнула мысль, что хозяева могли бы, находясь на каком угодно удалении, посредством веб-камер наблюдать за всем, что здесь происходило. Кто-то мог узнать о случившемся побоище одновременно или даже раньше, чем Цезарь. И предпринять какие-то меры.

– Надо пошевелиться, – озабоченно сказал он Крассу.

Красс хмуро кивнул и сделал знак Клыку – времени терять было нельзя.

Все же Цезарь дотошно обследовал помещения: два других здания, как он и предполагал, оказались казармами. Это, если задуматься, тоже наводило на мысли. Зачем тут две казармы, причем каждая из расчета примерно на тридцать-сорок человек, если на объекте насчитывалось всего двенадцать? И зачем в горах держать такой мини-гарнизон из – опять же приблизительно – восьмидесяти-ста человек? Что-то слишком много для банды, даже самой масштабной. Тут уже попахивает системой.

А самый главный вопрос: кому это надо? Тут, впрочем, вариантов у Цезаря вырисовывалось немного.

Напоследок они с Крассом заглянули под навес – осмотреть грузовик, уже исключительно для отчетности. Еще раньше его проверили бойцы – пусто. И в кабине, и в кузове хоть шаром покати, причем непонятно, что именно перевозили. Не было ни скамеек, как должно было быть, если там перевозили людей, ни каких-либо других следов, из которых можно сделать выводы о характере груза.

Они уже собрались уходить, Цезарь в проеме под тентом видел, как Кактус и Галл деловито распаковывают огнеметы. Он задержался на шаг – ему что-то не давало покоя.

– Павлин, – позвал он Красса, пытаясь ухватить мелькнувшую мысль.

Красс, услышав прозвище, обернулся, метнув на Цезаря настороженный и вопросительный взгляд. Цинна тут же принял боевую стойку и повел дулом автомата, оценивая пространство на предмет внезапных изменений. Цезарь склонил голову набок, покусал губы и предложил:

– А давайте-ка мы подвинем грузовик.

– Под грузовиком чисто, – сообщил Цинна.

Он проверял под днищем только что, пять минут назад, прежде чем пустить Цезаря и Красса под навес. Проверял на всякий случай, по въевшейся в кровь и плоть привычке, даже несмотря на то, что либурнарии уже проверили все, что можно.

– Вижу, – согласился Цезарь. – Давай, Павлин, полезай за руль.

Слава богам, ключи искать не пришлось: беспечный водила даже не подумал вытащить их из замка зажигания. Непуганые идиоты, обругал про себя Цезарь с некоторым даже презрением горных бандитов. Грузовик хрюкнул, плюнул вонючим черным дымом из выхлопной трубы, рыкнул и затрясся. Верхняя часть кузова – металлические рейки, обтянутые выгоревшим и местами прохудившимся брезентом – задрожала и заскрипела. Грузовик проехал метров пять, освободив площадь, которую занимал раньше, и остановился. Из кабины выпрыгнул Красс и подошел к Цезарю и Цинне, с большим интересом разглядывавших примятую колесами траву.

– Видишь? – Цезарь кивнул себе под ноги.

Цинна уже сидел на корточках, ковыряясь в траве. Красс наклонился, упершись руками в колени, несколько секунд внимательно наблюдал за прополкой, которой с энтузиазмом предавался Цинна, и выпрямился.

– Весьма интересно.

– То-то же, – назидательно заметил Цезарь.

– Надо прибить тебе лавровый венок к голове навечно, Патриций, –  насмешливо-одобрительным тоном сказал Красс. – Чтобы никогда не отваливался.

– Он просто из нее растет, Павлин, – отозвался Цезарь, наблюдая за усилиями Цинны. – Каждому свое: патрициям – лавры, павлинам – перья.

Один только Цинна не принимал участия в беседе: он изо всех сил драл траву, которой был замаскирован люк.


	9. Пес, бегущий краем моря

 

Макс испытывал сильное дежа вю.

Второй раз на рассвете ему сообщали о том, что он свободен. В первый раз судьба освободила его от смерти, во второй – от рабства.

Да он выходил просто каким-то гребаным везунчиком!

Конечно, Макс понимал, что широкий жест Цезаря был спонтанным, с чего только вот его захлестнуло такое великодушие, получалось не совсем понятно, но Макс и не стремился разбираться в тонких струнах души своего господина. Бывшего.

Хотя никаким господином Цезарь Харту никогда не был, положим руку на сердце.

Может, потому и браслет снял. Ну какой раб из бывшего центуриона?

С другой стороны, снятый браслет выглядел этаким троянским конем. Свободно Макс передвигаться теперь мог, но где, скажите, подписанные бумаги, где печати, где пафосная, как принято, церемония освобождения? Если бы эти бумаги существовали, экс-рабу показали бы их. Значит, Цезарь браслет-то снял, но официально Макса освободить не озаботился. Просто намекал, жирно намекал, что тот может сбежать.

Вот спасибо, доблестный легат, вот удружил. Максу еще в жизни никто таких сомнительных услуг не оказывал.

Побег, а не официальное освобождение – то еще было дерьмо. Это значило, что Харта спокойно могли объявить в розыск как беглого раба и потом приговорить к… да к чему угодно приговорить. Если Цезарь, конечно, себя по чистому детскому лобику не хлопнет и не вспомнит, что сам же Макса и отпустил.

Хотя возможно, подумал Макс, возникли какие-то проблемы с формальным освобождением. Цезарь, помнится, упоминал какого-то таинственного друга, принявшего участие в судьбе центуриона… Судя по тому, как легат впервые воспринял раба, не он его оформлял в свою собственность. Может быть, поэтому Цезарь и не хотел брать на себя ответственность.

Макс хмыкнул. Да ни о чем Лециний, скорее всего, не думал. Как ошейник на собаке расстегнул – и пинком отправил в чистое поле. Понял, видать, что с бывшим военным каши не сваришь. Разочаровался.

Тем не менее, Макс решил воспользоваться предоставленным шансом. Розыск или нет, но в армии теперь с его досье делать нечего. В легальные службы безопасности при частных компаниях тоже не возьмут. А значит, остается прямой путь в нелегалы. В наемники или бандиты.

Макс вовсе не сомневался, что быстро адаптируется к нелегальной жизни и заведет нужные знакомства… а уж потерю статуса как-нибудь переживет. Варваром родился, варваром и помрет. Судьба просто привела его туда, откуда он начинал, замкнула кольцо. Змея укусила себя за хвост, и Макса в очередной раз провидение ткнуло носом в его непомерную гордыню – а нечего было стремиться на самый верх, нечего было пытаться примкнуть к элите…

Когда мир рухнет, сокрушен будет каждый. Так говорили на его родине.

На этой мысли Макс уже закончил одеваться, что начал делать машинально сразу же после того, как за Цезарем закрылась дверь. На сборы ему понадобилось минут шесть, тем более что поклажи никакой у него с собой не было, только с кухни он стащил пару ножей. Не особо страшное, конечно, оружие, но тут ведь главное, как умеешь такими вещами пользоваться. Макс знал парня, который убил врага сырой морковкой, метнув ее точнехонько тому в глаз. А уж про зубные щетки и говорить нечего.

По территории базы он топал вразвалочку, сохраняя обычный мрачный вид. Видел пару раз куда-то пробегавших гастатиков, но те были заняты своими делами.

Макс шел на продуктовый склад, откуда раз в неделю отъезжал тот самый грузовик, который последнее время возил еду на легатскую виллу по его, Макса, инициативе. Сегодня грузовичок как раз направлялся в Гвадар, чтобы пополнить эксклюзивные продуктовые запасы для столовой, где обедали высшие офицеры.

Ездили в город совсем молоденькие солдатики: один – за рулем, второй – вооружившись внушительным списком. В основном они посещали строго определенные магазины, которые заранее готовили нужное количество продуктов и отгружали их силами собственных рабочих. Легионеры только наблюдали за процессом, считали, сколько мешков или коробок укладывалось в грузовик. Правда, иногда закупщики эксклюзива посещали и местные рынки – некоторые деликатесы можно было добыть только там. Харт внутренне веселился, представляя этих невинных малышей торгующимися с матерыми продавцами-белуджистанцами. Бюджет нещадно трещал, наверное, по швам, зато какой-нибудь Красс получал свои… что он там может любить есть на завтрак? – головы летучих мышей? С Красса бы сталось… И средства для потенции на этих рынках тоже приобретались, о да, самые замысловатые.

Не к месту на этой мысли вспомнились затуманенные голубые глаза Цезаря, но Макс тут же отключил все ненужные ассоциации – как на кнопку нажал. 

 

***

Грузовик был не очень большой, но продвинутый, с холодильными камерами, со сложным днищем. Макс под этим днищем и расположился, надежно зацепившись, даже с некоторым относительным удобством. Очень скоро раздался топот сапог, отрывистые веселые команды – молодые парни радовались поездке в город; наконец, машина тронулась, набрала ход, миновав тяжело скрипевшие ворота базы.

Бензином, конечно, несло невыносимо – в последнее время у  Макса обострился и без того острый нюх. В лицо били белая пыль и мелкая галька, фонтанчиками летевшие из-под колес на поворотах. Макс взмок от пота и закостенел от невозможности переменить положение, но, слава богам, до Гвадара выходило не так далеко. Он знал ребят, которые до двухсот миль преодолевали, прилепившись ко дну автобуса, а это было куда хуже, чем грузовик. 

В Гвадар въехали уже через час, и дорога вела прямиком через торговую часть порта – кофе и пряности для базы забирали прямо со складов в доках. Запахи навалились со всех сторон: кроме бензина и пыли, теперь воняло специями, рыбой, краской, деревом, ржавчиной, солью, металлом, подгнивающими фруктами сотен разных видов, даже запах нагревшихся от солнца пеньковых канатов Макс различал в этой какофонии ароматов…

На повороте он краем глаза увидел – и унюхал – какие-то огромные ржавые железные бочки и тогда отцепился, забирая вбок, тут же резво, тренированно откатываясь за укрытие. Потом несколько долгих минут лежал на спине и пялился в небо и на море: над серо-зеленой водой еще ткался утренний туман, но солнце плыло вверх желтым шаром, и небо теряло синь, выцветая от жара.

Грузовичок уже тарахтел вдали, заворачивал за очередной угол. Тупые юнцы ничего не заметили, занятые травлей анекдотов и баек о начальстве.

Макс повалялся за бочками еще немного, обсыхая на солнце от пота, потом стер с лица грязь и встал, пошатываясь: надо было осмотреться и найти корабль. Если уж делать ноги, то подальше от легиона Лециния.

Кораблей было много, очень много, на любой вкус – здесь рядами стояли и универсальные грузовые корабли, и балкеры, и рефрижераторные суда, и контейнеровозы, и лихтеровозы, и огромные баржи… Где-то вдалеке вырисовывались силуэты нескольких танкеров. Но все эти суда были большими, слишком большими, а Максу требовался маленький частный корабль, суденышко куда как попроще.

Макс шагал и шагал вдоль доков, по линии причалов, шагал долго, пока обличье пришвартованных судов не сменилось – стали попадаться, а потом шеренгой пошли сейнеры, траулеры, дрифтеры, даже несколько байд и шаланд он усмотрел в этой пестроте. Из грузовой части порта он попал в рыбную. Многие корабли стояли на разгрузке, вокруг стоял шум и гам: повсюду работали краны, бодро ворочая своими ярко раскрашенными башнями, тащили на цепях контейнеры и мешки с рыбой, тут же сновали маленькие юркие погрузчики…

Краны тоже выглядели скромнее, чем те, что Харт успел увидеть в другой части порта: там их кабины двигались по рельсам высоко над контейнеровозами и грузовиками, покачивали огромными спредерами на длинных тонких тросах. Взгляду крановщика на таких машинах гигантские контейнеры казались игрушечными разноцветными кубиками, поэтому для погрузки надо было иметь острый глаз и стальные нервы. Да и с борта большой баржи клетчатый флаг для обозначения места швартовки выглядел крошечным пятном, а сам причал – лишь лабиринтом из нарисованных линий... А тут все было как-то по-домашнему.

Хотя Макс, конечно же, знал, что по всему периметру громадного порта работают десятки радаров, непрерывно вращавшихся вокруг своей оси, и тысячи, тысячи видеокамер. И каждому судну, которое просит разрешения войти в порт, присваивается свой идентификационный номер. Кроме того, все большие корабли при входе в порт и по выходу из него сопровождались навигаторами на маленьких катерах. Так что тут только с виду рисовался хаос, где можно без труда затеряться.

Впрочем, если он договорится с капитаном вот того симпатичного траулера… или вот того дрифтера… чего ему опасаться?

Максу надо было выяснить, где каперы обсыхали. Любая припортовая территория – это еще и отели, и бары, и бордели. А договариваться лучше в атмосфере алкогольных паров и опиумных дымов.

Харт сплюнул и направился к ближайшему судну.

Роль неприкаянного увальня всегда удавалась ему отлично.

Водитель одного из погрузчиков почти брезгливо и в то же время сочувственно разглядывал крепкого коротко стриженого мужика, которого жизнь сильно потрепала, но на дно свалить так и не смогла. Мужик искал работу и готов был взяться за самое черное дело у любого капитана небольшого судна. Уверял, что разделывать рыбу прямо на борту точно сможет и запах его не испугает. Ему бы только с капитанами потолковать. Например, с кэпом вот того маленького траулера. Название мужику по душе пришлось – «Морской волк».

Водитель погрузчика конченым козлом себя не считал, поэтому рассказал стриженому, где любят собираться рыбаки, проводя выходные на берегу.

Как Макс и ожидал, этим местом была вовсе не библиотека.

 

***

Прежде всего требовалось добыть хоть немного денег, и Макс отправился на рыбный рынок, что в любом приморском городе можно найти неподалеку от порта.

С утра рынок гудел, как натянутая струна, вибрировал – весь в запахах свежести, йода, зелени, в пестроте бесконечных гор из рыбы, осьминогов, моллюсков, в куче зернистого сизого льда, в театральных выкриках торговцев, в блеске чешуи и бело-розовой рыбьей плоти, в бахроме плавников и клешней.

Если большие суда разгружались для нужд солидных компаний, то приходившие с ночного лова дрифтеры и шхуны не гнушались продавать улов именно сюда, благо рынок был громадный – целый безумный бурлящий мир, где царили свои законы. Народу здесь с самого утра набивалась тьма-тьмущая – и домашние кухарки, пришедшие за покупками, и повары ресторанов, выбиравшие самый свежий товар для своей кухни, и путешественники, просто глазевшие на это пиршество для глаз и языка, и бездельники всех сортов, жующие по углам крохотных запеченных на углях сардинок … Торговцы выступали кто во что горазд, ну чисто шуты: вот один начинал что-то кричать, взвешивать рыбу, как будто перед ним стоял покупатель, потом сбрасывал ее с весов, раскладывал обратно по кучам… Со всех сторон пялились огромные выпученные глаза и страшные морды, словно сам Нептун умертвил все свое царство разом и выбросил на берег, не хватало разве что русалок. В центре рынка красовался большой крытый павильон, внутри которого бренчали на гитаре и томно что-то завывали музыканты; вдоль стен тут стояли высокие круглые столики, и бармен ловко наливал кому пиво, кому кофе...

Макс пристроился незаметным хвостом за одной толстой смуглой кухаркой в огромной юбке и ухмыльнулся, припомнив свой первый день в рабстве.

Ему даже ждать удобного момента не пришлось – судьба все решила за него и сделала ему подарок. У одного прилавка толстуха зачем-то решила залезть пальцами в пасть свежевыловленному латесу, и огромная метровая рыба, еще не совсем мертвая и не утратившая рефлексов, с лязгом сомкнула челюсти на бедной плоти. Вопль прокатился над рынком, как шакалий вой, даже торговцы заткнули уши, а когда кухарка опомнилась, то разразился такой скандал, что сам Марс сбежал бы с поля этой битвы.

Толстуха так была поглощена своей истерикой, что не заметила, как лишилась кошелька. Руки у Макса были очень ловкие, в голодном детстве он часто подрезал кошельки на базарах, и сейчас это умение ему пригодилось.

И нет, Макс не хотел думать, в кого он постепенно превращается.

 

***

Опиумные курильни, сколько их Макс помнил, везде выглядели одинаково. В Белуджистане римские власти смотрели на такие притоны сквозь пальцы, не очень-то докучали им и городские когорты, пока те исправно платили за свою скрытную жизнь.

Здесь всегда было жарко, пахло муторно-сладостно, красноватые светильники качались на длинных шнурах над накрытыми подозрительными покрывалами лежаками, где, собственно, посетители и предавались сонным грезам, курили чистый опиум из длинных металлических или бамбуковых резных трубок с бронзовой чашкой и мундштуком, преимущественно вражеского, то есть поднебесного производства. Некоторые курили через кальяны смесь опиума и табака, правда, эффект от такой смеси был слабоват – предложение для трусоватых клиентов.

Нашелся тут и бар с кругом высоких табуретов для тех, кто искал не столько забытья, сколько откровенных разговоров и тайных встреч.

Макс притулился у бара и заказал чая. Алкоголь с опиумом он мешать не хотел.

Бармен, тощий коричневый белуджистанец, молчал, как рыба, но Макс сам признал в одном краснорожем толстяке, в предвкушении дожидавшемся своей трубки, кэпа виденного утром суденышка – «Морского волка». Тут же лениво кивнул трубочнику и незаметно расположился на соседнем с капитанским матрасе.

Опиумный дым – великая вещь. Он лишает тебя чувства собственной значимости. С каждой новой затяжкой многие вещи теряют вес, растворяясь в жаркой дреме, и все решения кажутся такими простыми. Через сорок минут кэп «Морского волка» и бывший центурион почти что побратались. Макс даже не помнил, что за историю лил в уши рыбаку. Немного-то он, конечно, и рассказывал, а прокололся совсем неожиданно – понял это, когда кэп начал тыкать сосискообразным пальцем в его вспотевшую шею. 

Жетон. Гекатовы суки.

Армейский жетон.

Максу каким-то гребаным чудом удалось его сохранить, когда его приговорили к казни, а потом, когда стремительно разжаловали из центурионов в рабы, никому не пришло в голову проверять такие мелочи, стало уже не до того. И, о боги, даже _прислуживая_ _Цезарю_ , даже _трахая Луиса,_ он его не снял, да что там – кажется, в один прекрасный момент этот кусок металла в зубах у галла побывал, все знают, как это бывает…

Макс не снимал жетон из ослиного упрямства, хотя и уверял себя, что знамена Рима больше ничего для него не значат.

Но жетон – это было больше, чем принадлежность Риму. Это был символ воинского братства, знак того, что Макс Харт – боец и будет биться до самой смерти. Неважно, с каким врагом. Неважно, насколько силен будет враг. Пока Мор не приберет его с этого света. Он не ощущал жетон как что-то внешнее, он с ним сроднился. А сейчас, Геката на тебя натрави черных псов, кэп, зачем ты вообще спросил об этом?

Макс подумал, что путь к свободе с нового убийства начинать некрасиво, но, похоже, другого варианта нет.

Однако капитан только потыкал в блестящий прямоугольник и вяло заржал – опиум начинал действовать на него усыпляюще.

– Так ты бывший вояка… – хрипло пробормотал он. – Дезертир, поди…Нагнул  тебя Великий Рим? Или ты его?

– Нагнули друг друга, – выдохнул Макс, сообразив, что кэп-то белуджистанец и в гробу видал соблюдение римских порядков. Он даже по-латыни говорил еле-еле, а от Рима хотел только одного: чтобы тот поменьше о себе напоминал.

– В Индию подашься?

– Посмотрим. Сначала до Карачи.

– Ну лады. Но смотри: будешь увиливать от работы – парни в команде у меня суровые, да и не шибко любят вас, центурионов. Лучше бы снять тебе эту штуковину…

– Не твоя печаль, кэп, – буркнул Макс. – Разберусь.

Капитан что-то булькнул и окончательно засосал свою трубку, потеряв интерес к беседе.

Встретиться договорились завтра утром на причале.

Харт оставил впавшего в сладкие сны краснолицего и вернулся в бар. Курнул он совсем немного, и голова была ясная, только тело охватила приятная легкая истома. Он снова заказал крепкого чаю. Хотя, может, и надо было расслабиться – стряхнуть, наконец, эту мертвецкую усталость, стряхнуть сам статус раба, почувствовать себя вне всего, что раньше над ним висело, как меч Дамокла.

Он представил, как траулер увозит его все дальше и дальше, в открытое море, представил огромный океан, десятки незнакомых портов, страны без римской власти, яркий бескрайний мир, где он мог бы затеряться и стать кем-то совсем иным… Даже имя сменить, навсегда забыть об этой жизни.

Он смог бы. Точно смог бы. У него бы получилось, он хорошо адаптировался.

Индия большая, еще есть Штаты, можно уплыть за океан. Да нелегально можно устроиться даже в Лютеции – если с умом, то и там не найдут.

Вот только Макс сомневался, что его кто-нибудь будет искать. Почему-то он был убежден, что нет, не будут.

В детстве он очень смеялся над сказкой о Неуловимом Робине, которого никто не ловил.

И вроде такая мысль должна была его радовать, но почему-то не радовала. Совсем.

Вместо этого он все вспоминал слова Лециния о том, как один друг присоветовал ему Макса. Какой-то близкий друг, настолько влиятельный, что, как теперь понимал Макс, благодаря одному его слову так стремительно отменили казнь центуриона и так молниеносно привезли нового раба в Гвадар.

И подозрительное оживление на базе, и «нетривиальные новости», и просто что-то, что витало везде в воздухе, как запах крови… И Лециний, совсем мальчишка, оберегавший границы империи в этом городе…

Макс хмыкнул и заказал рома. Уже плевать было, что кайфы не мешают.

Дело, похоже, было вовсе не в Риме. Дело было в том, что его как веревкой тянуло обратно на базу. Почему, Макс и сам толком не знал. Просто он чувствовал необъяснимую тревогу при мысли о том, что окажется далеко отсюда и оставит все как есть. Оставит Цезаря и его легион воевать – а впереди была война, Харт хорошо это понимал. Вопрос был только в том, когда она начнется.

Но когда она начнется, Макс не хотел отсиживаться по углам этого мира. Он хотел быть в гуще боя, он хотел помочь.

Он не очень-то любил в последнее время римлян, но поднебесников, он ненавидел всеми фибрами души. Крошил бы их, как салат, только дай волю.

Цезарь мог бы послушать его и каким-то образом вернуть к службе. Крохотная вероятность такого исхода все же имелась.

Хотя надо было быть последним идиотом, чтобы в это поверить и вернуться. Туда, где он никому и ни для чего не нужен. 

Макс тихо засмеялся сам над собой. Опрокинув в себя второй стакан рома, он все еще не хотел признаваться себе, что уже никуда, ни на каком корабле и с ни каким капитаном из Гвадара не уплывет.

 

***

Вернуться оказалось труднее, чем сбежать.

Харт неприятно трясся в попутке, потом долго шагал по сухому полю, потом – по неровной дороге и когда увидел ворота базы, уже вечерело.

Как в злой шутке, впереди не спеша рулил тот самый грузовичок, на котором Макс так удачно выбрался в город. Ребята, судя по всему, не спешили возвращаться. В полумиле от ворот они остановились покурить.

Этого Максу хватило, чтобы перейти на бег, бесшумно прицепиться к задней стенке грузовика и так же бесшумно снова переползти под его дно. Кто рассказал бы, Харт посмеялся бы от души. Судьба то и дело преподносила ему в подарок кольцо. Видимо, сильно он прогневил богов.

На вилле стояла тишина, только листва шелестела во дворике, да где-то поблизости, как банши, кричала сова. Темнело. Макс сел на скамейку у столика в патио и закурил.

Сейчас этот безумный рывок в Гвадар казался ему сном. Точно и не было его, как не было и острого желания свободы. Макс даже сам себе поразился – он чувствовал себя на своем месте именно здесь. Хотя никаких причин для этого не было, да и быть не могло.

Заснул он, как прежде, на диванчике около самой двери, и без всяких сновидений, точно провалился в черную дыру.

А вот пара следующих дней прошла как во сне. Но как-то утром, непривычно сырым и зябким – где-то недалеко прокатилась буря¸ и ее тревожное, остро волнующее все органы чувств эхо носилось в воздухе, враз повлажневшем и замерзшем, – он рывком проснулся от чьего-то присутствия.

Луис сидел напротив в низком тяжелом кресле и пристально наблюдал – так, что, казалось, по коже ползают мелкие паучки.

– Чего надо? – неприветливо хрипнул Макс.

Луис ничего не ответил и только нервно постучал ногой по плитам пола.

– Цезарь ушел в горы, – наконец сказал он, покусывая пальцы. – Всего с несколькими людьми. Никакой информации об операции не дал.

– Разберется, не маленький, – буркнул Макс. 

Луис криво ухмыльнулся, и Макс для пущей убедительности добавил:

– Говорят, он везучий.

– О, везучий-то точно, да, – согласился Гаррелий. – Только всякое везение однажды кончается.

– Чего с ним тогда не пошел?

– Тебя забыл спросить, – огрызнулся Луис. – Ты-то небось рад, что хозяин в отлучке.

Макс кивнул.

– Просто счастлив.

Они помолчали. Два идиота, не иначе.

– Грызет меня что-то, понимаешь, – пожаловался Луис. – И буря эта. Не пойму даже, откуда идет. Далеко, а уже тревожно.

– Южный ветер, – сказал Макс. – Вкуса не чуешь, что ли? Вкус и запах характерные. Сладкие.

Луис покачал головой.

– Странный ты, Харт. Не человек, а зверь какой-то.

Макс ухмыльнулся, зубы показал и сел на диване, спустив к ногам покрывало, которым укрывался.

– Видать, у тебя какие-то странные фантазии, Гаррелий, раз ко мне пришел утешиться. Что, всегда хотелось животному подставиться?

Луис даже не покраснел и взгляда не отвел, как-то только скривил угол рта.

– Не в бровь, а в глаз, Харт. Всегда нравились хищники – волки, львы, тигры… Иногда думаю: почему нет зверя с интеллектом человека? Лег бы без раздумий с ним, даже с риском для жизни. А с чистым зверем… нельзя, потому что… животное ведь не осознает желание как таковое… а использовать кого-то живого как предмет для собственных желаний – отвратительно… Только это и отталкивает. Все остальное… мне подходит.

– А меня ты не используешь? – потрогав языком щеку изнутри, спросил Макс. – Я ведь тоже живой. Ты же утешиться пришел, Луис, а то я не вижу... Невроз страстью забить. Любишь ты своего Цезаря, а сношаться ко мне приполз, чтобы тоску заглушить.

Луис как-то непонятно кивнул и снял через голову безразмерный черный свитер, в который заворачивался, как в накидку. Под свитером оказалось голое тело – ха, кто бы сомневался.

– Может, начнем, раз такой проницательный? Вид оскорбленной девственницы тебе не идет, центурион.

Макс некоторое время его разглядывал почти с удивлением – такого невозмутимого кадра ему еще не попадалось. Все шпильки от Луиса просто отскакивали, да так, что впивались обратно в обидчика. Себя он предлагал так бесстыдно, как предлагают только боги: как будто не рассматривал возможности отказа вообще. Макс не сомневался, что при необходимости Луис его спокойно пристрелил бы или прирезал сразу после коитуса, а потом элегантно закурил в луже крови.

Судя по всему, эту броню когда-то пробил только ненаглядный Цезарь Лециний. Своими убийственными улыбками и туманными взглядами. Этот мог. Он сам был как буря, приходящая из-за каменной гряды.

Снова закричала сова, и Макс дернул Луиса на себя за запястье.

Трахались молча и сосредоточенно, точно бы каждый прислушивался к себе, даже не целовались. Максу, в общем-то, и трудиться не пришлось – Гаррелий его оседлал и скакал на нем со сноровкой знатока своевольных жеребцов. Потом, правда, слегка расслабился, застонал. Макс полулежал, откинув голову на спинку дивана, поддерживал за бедра парня, изредка водил ладонью по его шее и груди, потом подумал и сомкнул ладонь на его члене.

Чертов галл, заразил его своей тревожностью.

Теперь и Макс думал о затерявшемся где-то Цезаре – вот прямо во время неумолимо подступавшего оргазма. Просто замечательно.

Потом Луис озверел и все-таки начал целоваться, как бешеный, догоняясь; терзал спину Макса, закручивая кожу в щипках до огненной боли, а когда кончал, впился зубами любовнику в плечо и глухо выл, содрогаясь. Кто тут еще зверь, подумал Макс и принялся мстительно дотрахивать уже обмякшего Луиса – тот не сопротивлялся, только слабо вскрикивал.

– Так куда они пошли? – спросил его Макс, еще даже не сняв с члена. – И самое главное, чего это ты так волнуешься за опытного командующего легионом?

Луис со стоном отпихнул Макса и откинулся на подушки, даже сперму с живота не стер.

– Дай закурить, – попросил он.

Макс молча кинул ему со столика пачку сигарет и зажигалку.

Луис некоторое время лежал поперек Максовых колен и бессловесно пускал дым к потолку.

– В горы они пошли на границе с Поднебесной. Подозрительная активность там.

– И все?

Луис выпустил еще одно дымное кольцо и пожал плечами.

– Ну? – понукнул Макс.

– Шпиона тут недавно поймали, – нехотя раскололся Луис. – Вернее, думали, шпион. Цезарь его допрашивал.

– Цезарь допрашивал? – поразился Макс.

– О да, – холодно усмехнулся Луис. – Умеет как никто. Только не шпион это оказался.

– А кто? – подозрительно спросил Макс.

Луис молчал и двигал сигарету от одного угла рта к другому, щурясь от дыма.

– Сученыш, замахнулся, так уж бей, – разозлился Макс.

– Ладно, – сдался Гаррелий. – Оборотень это был.

Макс даже сказать что не нашелся – брови у него сместились в район затылка. А потом шея сразу закаменела. И заныла от фантомного ощущения железного ошейника.

Вот теперь он встревожился по-настоящему. Что-то прямо захолодело в животе, словно туда лезвие воткнули.

 – А ты как будто не удивлен, – изумился Луис и даже привстал  с подушек. – Знаешь что о них?

– Доводилось видеть, – процедил Макс сквозь зубы.


	10. Горный король

Из подвала тянуло сухой затхлой прохладой нежилого помещения. Даже на складах обычно так не пахнет. Цезарь неподвижно ждал, расставив ноги и сложив руки на груди, упершись взглядом в черный провал. Рядом стоял Красс, то и дело постукивая носком ботинка по земле. Остальные полукругом расположились у них за спинами. Снизу слышались невнятные возгласы: там Цинна, Клык и еще двое центурионов осматривали найденный схрон.

Наконец голоса приблизились, шорохи стали громче, кто-то выругался, показался сначала шлем, потом плечи, и стало видно, что это Клык. Следом за ним наружу один за другим выбрались остальные.

– Ну? – сказал Красс.

– Там то ли тюрьма, то ли склад, – Клык снял шлем, сунул в руки подошедшему Кактусу и провел рукой по волосам. – Четыре помещения, общей площадью одна квадратная арура. В одной зарешеченной камере трое местных, в наручниках. В еще одной камере какая-то скульптура. В двух остальных ничего нету. Вытащить тех?

– Погодите, – вмешался Цезарь, – сначала я сам посмотрю.

Цинна снова полез вниз, за ним Красс, и только потом пустили Цезаря. Да и то, судя по выражению на лице Красса, вылазку легата в подземелья он категорически не одобрял, но решил, видимо, не связываться.

В подвале под потолком тускло горели две лампочки, едва разгоняя темноту. Густо воняло, особенно рядом с камерой, где находились трое бандитов – все до глаз заросшие черными неопрятными бородами. Завидев римлян, они тут же принялись что-то выкрикивать гортанными голосами, вцепились руками в решетку, старались просунуть руки наружу, но безуспешно: ячейки были слишком узкие.

Камерами помещения можно было назвать весьма условно. Скорее, это были выдолбленные в скале ниши, отделенные от прохода стальными прутьями, тонкими, но абсолютно несгибаемыми. Решетки, кстати, выглядели вполне современно. Цезарь посветил карманным фонариком и обнаружил увесистый навесной замок.

Красс встал перед решеткой и повел допрос на урду. Пленные начали в ответ орать еще громче, перекрикивая друг друга.

Цезарь поморщился. Пленные его интересовали мало, интуиция подсказывала, что толку от них не будет. Что ж, пусть Красс все же допросит, мало ли что? Никогда не стоит пренебрегать стандартными процедурами.

Он прошел дальше. Гораздо больше его интересовали слова Клыка о статуе в одной из камер. Оборотень, статуя – слишком много неуместных сюрпризов для затерянной в горах бандитской базы.

– Где статуя? – обратился он к Клыку.

Тот кивнул и направился к дальнему отсеку, подсвечивая дорогу фонарем. Остановился, осветил помещение. Там, на грубо сколоченных козлах, покрытых досками, лежало какое-то тело. Цезарь разглядел ноги в коротких сапожках совсем не военного вида, а выше – странную, будто составленную из прямоугольных чешуек юбку.

Он приблизился, и в лучах двух фонарей выявились остальные подробности. Это действительно была статуя, кажется, из глины – в полумраке точнее определить не получалось. Очертания показались Цезарю знакомыми – где-то он уже видел что-то подобное.

Он придвинулся совсем близко, чтобы получше осветить верхнюю часть. Луч фонаря выхватил почти квадратное скуластое лицо, тонкие усы скобкой книзу, широкий нос и узкие слепые глаза под сильно выделяющимися надбровными дугами. Надо лбом – собранные в замысловатую прическу волосы. В руках статуя держала рогатый шлем.

«Очень интересно», – подумал Цезарь, разглядывая находку.

Занятное логово горных бандитов, ничего не скажешь!

– Чувствую себя археологом, – тихо сказал он подошедшему Крассу и снова посветил фонариком в лицо глиняному истукану, – ты только посмотри!

– Статуя. Поднебесная, – Красс присвистнул. – Откуда она здесь? Кажется, я чего-то не понимаю.

– Все верно. Именно что поднебесная статуя и, между прочим, довольно старая. Тысячи две с половиной лет примерно. Так что я тоже ничего не понимаю, – утешил Красса Цезарь. – В горах, за тридевять земель от центральных регионов Страны Дракона.

– Занятное место, – в унисон с мыслями Цезаря заметил Красс. – Но позволь заметить, мой легат, пора все же отсюда валить. Не нравится мне это место.

Цезарь кивнул. Красс подозвал Клыка и объяснил задачу – упаковать статую со всей возможной тщательностью для транспортировки. Транспортировка в данном случае означала, что тяжеленную статую центурионы попрут на собственном горбу по горам до точки, где их должен подобрать вертолет. Однако приказ есть приказ, а приказы обсуждать центурионы Красса попросту не умели, поэтому Клык кивнул и деловито полез из подвала наверх.

– Что с этими? – спросил Красс у Цезаря и кивнул в сторону так и не умолкавших бандитов.

Цезарь равнодушно пожал плечами.

– Ну не тащить же их с собой, – он бросил еще один любопытный взгляд на глиняного истукана и последовал за Клыком.

У лестницы пришлось посторониться: Клык и другой центурион, Винт, уже спускались ему навстречу, придерживая руками складные носилки.

За спиной у Цезаря Красс повелительно сказал:

– Цинна! – и гортанные вопли разом смолкли, оборванные тремя сухими выстрелами, слившимися в один.

На поверхности Цезарь вдохнул полной грудью, избавляясь от подземной вони. Ему уже хотелось поскорее пуститься в обратный путь. Здесь не осталось больше ничего интересного, а вот находки – и пробирки с кровавыми сгустками, и терракотовый воин – вызывали энтузиазм. Он сделал несколько размеренных вдохов и выдохов через нос, чтобы унять нарастающую в груди азартную дрожь.

Ну что же, вылазка однозначно удалась. Он оглянулся на Красса. Тот брезгливо отряхивал пыль со штанов, и это заставило Цезаря улыбнуться – Красс в своем репертуаре: даже провалявшись сутки на земле в засаде, будет сдувать с себя воображаемую пыль. Красс поймал его взгляд и вздернул брови.

 

Цезарь хмыкнул и с наслаждением потянулся.

Хороший выдался день.

***

Красс считал, что надо убираться как можно быстрее. Мнение это Цезарь разделял в полной мере, так что выдвинулись тотчас же, едва упаковали трофей. Статуя оказалась не то чтобы неподъемной, однако и не пушинкой, да и повредить опасались, так что пришлось достать вторые раскладные носилки и примотать ее к ним, для сохранности упаковав в спальный мешок. Потом весь отряд с расстояния в триста футов наблюдал, как вторая тройка центурионов, Чиф, Рысь и Шмель, споро и тщательно разливают горючую смесь.

Из подвала показался Цинна, кивнул. Легионеры огляделись, проверяя, все ли собрано, и побежали в сторону, а Рысь, еще раз осмотревшись, дождался, когда напарники удалятся на достаточное расстояние, повозился и во всю прыть бросился за остальными. Красс тут же приказал начинать движение, и вся группа, не дожидаясь, тронулась в путь. Кактуса и жилистого мрачного эфиопа Сумрака – первую пару, которой пришлось тащить спеленатую статую – распределили в середину строя.

Цезаря обогнали Чиф и Шмель, и он придержал шаг, пропуская центурионов вперед, чтобы они заняли в строю заранее оговоренные места. За спиной послышалось ставшее уже привычным размеренное, даже с механической ноткой, дыхание Цинны.

Цезарь оглянулся, прежде чем прибавить темп: Рысь почти догнал группу, но двигался чуть медленнее, оглядываясь через каждые пять-шесть шагов. Когда расстояние между группой и базой составило примерно полмили, сзади донесся приглушенный хлопок. Цезарь сделал по инерции еще пару шагов, остановился и оглянулся. Цинна и Рысь встали тоже, остальные продолжили движение вперед.

Обращенный к уходящим римлянам торец самого старого здания, того, под которым находился подвал, уже пылал. Прозрачные оранжевые языки словно наперегонки рвались вверх, стараясь достать до крыши. Цезарь перевел взгляд влево, потом вправо – там тоже занялось. Пламя ровно по периметру обнимало казармы. В стремительно сгущавшихся сумерках огонь казался особенно ярким, набирал мощь, сполохи уже не казались прозрачными, они налились густым светом, раздулись. Тут грохнуло так, что у Цезаря на мгновение заложило уши. Из-под горящего навеса вырвался огненный шар, взвился в небо, схлопнулся внутрь себя и выпустил вверх черное масляное облако.

– Грузовик взорвался, – прокомментировал Цинна.

Цезарь хотел пошутить про очевидность, но передумал и вместо этого спросил:

– Рысь, что с подвалом?

– Облили щедро, мой легат, – с готовностью отозвался тот, – выгорит дотла, от трупов ничего не останется.

Цезарь молча кивнул, выражая благодарность, повернулся и побежал догонять остальных. Через пару шагов его обогнал Рысь, пристраиваясь впереди.

Цезарь мысленно пожал плечами – вот уж сгорят трупы дотла или нет – его абсолютно не волновало. Гораздо больше беспокоила мысль о том, все ли камеры им удалось обнаружить. По давней привычке всегда ожидать неприятностей он решил на ближайшем привале еще раз переговорить с Крассом. В желудке неприятно ерзала тревога.

 

***

Под утро Красс решил дать группе передохнуть. Все сильно устали – после целого дня, проведенного в окрестностях базы, после зачистки, нагруженные статуей, они тащились еще почти всю ночь.

За три часа до рассвета Люциус выбрал защищенное скалой место и скомандовал привал. Строй сломался. Красс быстро распределял дежурства: первые два часа – Клык, вторые – Рысь, третьи – Цинна. Можно сказать, Красс расщедрился: Цезарь помнил, как в его бытность таким же центурионом под началом Красса спать приходилось по четыре часа в течении нескольких суток подряд.

Видимо, поблажку дали из-за глиняного истукана на носилках. Ради начальства Красс и пальцем бы не шевельнул. Трибун ангустиклавий в некоторых отношениях был просто непрошибаем: положено легионеру бегать, как антилопа, с полной выкладкой по горам, съедать одну банку мясных консервов, две шоколадных плитки и стакан риса в день и спать сколько решит командир – стало быть, будешь бегать, трескать шоколад и спать четыре часа вполглаза. И плевать было Крассу, кто перед ним: рядовые гастаты, центурионы, легат или сам император.

Хотя, честно признаться, император пока в руки Красса не попадался.

Цезарь, который вместе с Клыком тащил носилки со статуей в последнюю очередь, аккуратно пристроил ношу на землю. Клык отошел к командиру, а Цезарь осторожно ощупал терракотового воина с головы до ног. Никаких изменений с воином во время похода не случилось. Ронять не роняли, тащили внимательно – ценный груз путешествовал с комфортом.

– Что ты ее ощупываешь, как девицу? – осведомился подошедший Красс.

– Вот какой же ты все-таки ханжа, Люциус, – усмехнулся Цезарь и выудил из кармана пачку сигарет. – Другой бы сказал «телка» как минимум.

– Я – не невоспитанное быдло, – высокомерно произнес Красс и задрал подбородок.

– Угу, – Цезарь закурил и, вздыхая от удовольствия, выпустил дым, – ты высокомерный сноб. Что, в принципе, одно и то же.

– Беру с вас пример, мой легат, – ядовито отозвался Красс и подпихнул Цезаря в спину, чтобы быстрее шевелился.

Они отошли в сторонку за изломанный каменный выступ. Красс заслонил Цезаря спиной, чтобы не видно было горящей сигареты. Недовольно протянул: «Фу!». Курения в походе Красс не одобрял.

– Я только одну! – примирительно пробурчал Цезарь. Говорить внятно мешала зажатая в зубах сигарета.

Красс устало вздохнул и простонародным жестом растер обеими ладонями лицо. На левом виске виднелась светлая вертикальная полоска: видимо, скатилась капля пота и прочертила след на покрытой пылью коже. Цезарь докурил, зажал окурок в руке и тут же вынул еще одну сигарету – первой ему не хватило.

– Что-то не то… – озабоченно проговорил Красс.

– Думаю, пропустили мы камеры там, – подхватил Цезарь. – Странный был подвал, не находишь? Что-то уж очень современный по сравнению со всем  остальным.

– Странный подвал, – хмыкнул Красс, – а все остальное не странное? Взрывающаяся тварюга с зубами с мои пальцы, статуя, которой место в музее, казармы эти пустые?

– Вот я и говорю, Павлин, какая-то херня, – Цезарь докурил вторую, потушил окурок о подошву и спрятал оба фильтра обратно в пачку.

– Заметь, Патриций, поднебесная херня. А значит, точно есть какая-то подлянка.

Цезарь согласно наклонил голову. Чуть выступил из укрытия и посмотрел на бойцов. Все уже упаковались в спальные мешки и улеглись поближе друг к другу, один только Клык сидел на камне и таращился в темноту, устроив автомат на коленях. Он дернул головой в сторону Цезаря, быстро глянул в их сторону: видно, услышал шорох.

– Ты что-то… чувствуешь? – помедлив, спросил Красс, понизив голос.

– Ничего конкретного, – так же едва слышно откликнулся Цезарь. – Просто тревожно чуть больше обычного… Знаешь: звуки чуть громче, дышится резче, тени ярче…

– Нет, не знаю, – в голосе Красса послышался легкий смешок, – поэтому и спрашиваю. Твоя интуиция, Патриций, работает, как секретная разработка – непонятно как, но эффективно и всем на зависть.

– Угу. И добавь еще, что, как всякая секретная разработка, она то работает, то нет, – сказал Цезарь и вышел из-за скалы уже полностью. – Пошли спать, а то сдохнем завтра.

– Нет. Сдохнем мы, согласно уставу, на месте назначения, и никак не раньше, – казенному тону Красса мог позавидовать любой чиновник.

 

***

Цезарь проснулся резко и мгновенно, как будто сон выключили, перекинув тумблер, как выключают скайвид. Все мышцы в теле были напряжены, точно он готовился к немедленному броску.

Он втянул носом воздух, прислушался. Ничего. Полная тишина, только дыхание спящих рядом людей, никаких новых запахов, кроме положенных:  травы, камней, не совсем свежих тел десяти мужчин вокруг, собственного пота. Тепло внутри спального мешка и холодный воздух за его пределами.

Цезарь чуть-чуть приоткрыл веки, так, чтобы было незаметно со стороны, подождал. Когда ничего не случилось, открыл глаза уже нормально, снова ничего не заметил и тогда позволил себе поднять голову – на два пальца, не больше, и очень медленно.

Увиденное парализовало его на пару мгновений своей нереальностью и совершенно неуместной театральной неподвижностью: казалось, кто-то затеял представлять живые картины, когда актеры замирают в разных позах, изображая застывшие сцены.

Сцена в этот раз была предельно драматической. Кто-то держал Рысь за горло, а Рысь, мощный двадцатипятилетний опцион центуриона Цинны, болтался мягкой тряпичной куклой, только нога конвульсивно подергивалась. Цезарь сначала зацепился взглядом за эту дергающуюся конечность, потом перевел взгляд на того, другого, и тут его окатило холодным липким ужасом.

Душитель выглядел ненормально. Цезарь поначалу не понял, в чем заключается неправильность, но тут державший центуриона повернул голову, и на фоне бледнеющего светло-серого неба ясно стали видны контуры широких плеч, головы и двух толстых рогов, загнутых к центру.

Голова с рогами чуть склонилась вбок, как бы вопросительно, и в этот момент оцепенение наконец отпустило Цезаря.

Дальше все случилось мгновенно.

Из соседнего спального мешка, как ракета класса «земля-воздух» из шахты, вылетел Красс, уже с автоматом в руках, и тут же, кажется, прямо в прыжке, принялся стрелять. Душитель выпустил Рысь из рук, тот грузно упал на землю, а рогатое нечто все стояло, лишь слабо вздрагивая от выстрелов. Красс стрелял практически в упор, и все без толку. Цезарь, встав к Крассу плечом к плечу, тоже сгоряча сделал пару выстрелов, но тут самообладание вернулось к нему, и он проорал Крассу прямо в ухо, чтобы тот опустил оружие.

Грохот сменился тишиной, в которой особенно ясно слышалось судорожное, с присвистом, дыхание Рыси. У Цезаря в голове как будто сложилась головоломка. Он глянул в сторону, где должна была лежать статуя, кивнул, обнаружив сломанные носилки, и гаркнул на языке Поднебесной:

– Замри! – притом без всякой уверенности, что это сработает.

Сработало.

«Те же и голем», – подумал Цезарь.

Окружающая обстановка снова вызвала стойкие ассоциации с живой картиной: полное молчание и нелепые позы.

Цезарь подошел к ожившей статуе.

– Цезарь! – с предупреждением воскликнул Красс, но Цезарь только нетерпеливо отмахнулся.

Клык и Цинна уже оттащили Рысь в сторону и суетились над ним.

Вблизи статуя выглядела сильно потрепанной, вовсе не такой, какой они обнаружили ее меньше суток назад. Складывалось ощущение, что ее долго держали на открытом пространстве без всякой защиты. Там и сям можно было увидеть выбоины и каверны, словно терракот десятилетиями обдувало ветрами и поливало дождем. Цезарь ткнул пальцем в шлем – один рог тут же наполовину осыпался, остался кривой обломок высотой едва ли в треть.

– Цезарь, отойди! – снова воскликнул Красс.

Цезарь отступил на шаг, примерился и от души шлепнул по однорогому шлему прикладом. После третьего удара голова голема отделилась от тела и шлепнулась на землю. Обезглавленное тело еще несколько секунд удерживалось в вертикальном положении, потом дернулось раз, второй и грузно осело вниз. Цезарь пнул его. Груда песка у ботинок уже почти ничем не напоминала очертания тела. Песок как песок.

– Что это? – тихо спросил Красс над ухом.

– А Мор его знает, – с досадой буркнул Цезарь. Красс выжидающе молчал. – Люц, я не знаю! Я все-таки не ученый-историк.

– Сомневаюсь, что ученый-историк мог бы внятно ответить на вопрос, – сказал Красс.

Цезарь покачал головой. Еще раз потыкал носком ботинка в бывшую статую, подумал и позвал Цинну.

– Пустой контейнер в моем рюкзаке, – Цинна понятливо кивнул и через пару минут вернулся с герметичным металлическим контейнером.

Цезарь присел на корточки и ссыпал в контейнер несколько горстей песка.

– Цинна, возьми Клыка и Кактуса и разбросайте эту кучу подальше, – велел Красс.

– Пойдем поговорим с Рысью, – сказал Цезарь, поднимаясь.

Контейнер он прижимал к груди и чувствовал себя так, словно сходил в поход за экспонатами для гербария: из всей добычи остались только пробирки.

Вчерашняя легкая эйфория постепенно выливалась в глухое раздраженное напряжение.

 

***

Рысь еле хрипел. Шея у него сделалась устрашающего сине-багрового цвета. Цезарь заставил Рысь раскрыть рот пошире, посветил фонарем и вынес вердикт – связки повреждены, но не смертельно. Говорить будет. Когда-нибудь.

Рысь жестами попытался выразить благодарность, но Цезарь попытки прервал. Во-первых, благодарить надо было Красса, который с мрачным лицом стоял рядом, всем своим видом обещая Рыси возмездие за невнимательность на боевом дежурстве, а во-вторых, важно было понять, как так случилось, что Рысь, опытнейший либурнарий, находясь на вахте, пропустил нападение.

Через десять минут закатываний глаз, неразборчивого шепота и с трудом поддающихся толкованию пантомим Цезарь сделал вывод, что Рысь и сам толком не понимал, как на него напали.

Выходило так: Рысь, как и положено, следил за окрестностями. Он даже не сидел на одном месте, а ходил на небольшом расстоянии от спящих сослуживцев, чтобы увеличить угол обзора. Сослуживцы мирно спали, статуя – а за ней Рысь, естественно, тоже приглядывал, поскольку лежала она в ряд со всеми остальными, – покоилась ровно в том состоянии, в каком ее устроил Цезарь перед ночевкой. А дальше – собственно нападение. Рысь внезапно схватили за горло, он не растерялся и попытался оказать сопротивление, что естественно, потому что солдат он был тренированный и прекрасно знал, что делать, если тебя начинают душить. Однако толку от его умений и навыков было ноль. Больше всего было похоже, что душит его машина, какой-нибудь робот, без болевых точек и рефлексов, да к тому же и весом во много раз больше, чем самый крупный человек. Рысь просто ничего не мог поделать, кроме как беспомощно хвататься за душащие его руки и прощаться с жизнью. Если бы не Красс…

Оставив Рысь паковать рюкзак, Цезарь пошел посмотреть на носилки. Носилки ситуацию не только не прояснили, а запутали еще больше. Цезарь опустился рядом с ними на колени и, не веря своим глазам, ощупал ремни. Ремни были не только не повреждены, но даже не расстегнуты. Спальный мешок, в который они еще в подвале засунули статую, оказался расстегнут едва-едва, мышь бы оттуда вылезла и, может быть, даже какой-нибудь суслик, а вот статуя размером с крупного мужчину выше среднего роста – точно нет.

Цезарь расстегнул молнию, подумал и засунул голову внутрь мешка. Потом вылез, засунул в мешок руку и ощупал его изнутри.

Мешок как мешок. Целый, никак не поврежденный. На ладони остались рыжие песчинки. Цезарь встал, отряхнул руки и сказал Крассу, который с непроницаемым лицом наблюдал за его манипуляциями:

– Такое ощущение, что статуя взяла и телепортировалась прямо за спину к Рыси. Причем в процессе телепортации ожила.

– Ну, она ведь и ожила, не так ли? – нейтрально сказал Красс.

Цезарь оглянулся, удостоверился, что легионеры заняты сборами, приглашающе наклонил голову. Они пошли с Крассом за тот же скальный выступ, за которым совещались накануне. Все повторялось: Цезарь достал сигареты, Красс неодобрительно смотрел.

– Существует легенда. Про Терракотовую армию. Не слышал? – осведомился Цезарь.

– Это ты у нас эксперт по потенциальному противнику, мой легат, – заметил Красс, – нет, не слышал.

– Хорошо, сейчас расскажу, – начал Цезарь. – Если простыми словами и без научных деталей, то жил-был две с половиной тысячи лет назад в северном княжестве Чжао мальчик Инь Чжен. И вышло так, что в тринадцать лет этот мальчик взошел на трон княжества, а впоследствии стал известен под именем Цинь Шихуанди, сделавшись императором Поднебесной и, к тому же, основателем новой династии. Какая-то там была мутная история с этим восхождением на престол, я толком не помню, но это для нас сейчас несущественно. Мальчик оказался одаренный. Несмотря на нежный возраст, успешно воевал. Потом быстро смекнул, что величие надо бы обеспечить себе не только в этом мире, но и в потустороннем. В связи с чем повелел возвести для себя гробницу, а у ее стен захоронить войско, которое бы на том свете поддерживало все его амбиции. Видишь ли, в Поднебесной тех времен было принято, чтобы вместе с императором в могилу ложилась и вся его армия. Вот это размах, да? Иногда даже завидно становится. Но юный император оказался не только одаренным, но и прогрессивным юношей, так что настоящую армию активно использовал по назначению, Поднебесную объединял, а вот для посмертия своего приказал создать ему воинов из глины. Пехоту, конницу, лучников – все, как положено.

– Власть над этим и другим миром? – хмыкнул Красс. – Действительно, с амбициями был мальчик. Говоришь, в тринадцать лет? А сколько было тебе, Цезарь, когда ты попал ко мне?

– Шестнадцать. И в шестнадцать меня не обуревало желание получить власть над миром.

– В шестнадцать – нет, – согласился Люциус.

– Это, друг мой Люц, совсем другой вопрос, не относящийся к разговору, – Цезарь светло улыбнулся. – Так я продолжу. Мавзолей и армию ваяли из специальной, уникальной по составу глины аж семьсот тысяч мастеров. И вся эта эпопея длилась почти сорок лет. За эти годы император объединил многие государства, создал крепкую централизованную власть, реформы проводил, чтобы власть эту удержать – ну, в общем, как положено нормальному императору. Легендарные грандиозные стройки – это все тоже про него: именно при нем завершили строительство Великой стены, которая, кстати, как тебе известно, стоит до сих пор, не падает и, честно говоря, усложняет жизнь нам прямо сейчас. Так называемая Терракотовая армия – как раз один из таких глобальных проектов. Представляешь, там нет двух одинаковых скульптур. Эксперты-историки дают приблизительное количество воинов в девять тысяч единиц, и при этом нет ни одной копии.

– И что?

– Это наводит на мысли, Люциус. Ты только подумай – девять тысяч статуй, и ни одного повтора! В горах на севере Поднебесной. И тут мы, тоже в горах, находим статую, которая внезапно подтверждает все бессвязные легенды, ожив и напав ночью на простого римского легионера. Ни с того ни с сего, не говоря уже о том, что это вообще считалось до сих пор выдумками для впечатлительных подростков.

Цезарь замолчал, задумавшись.

– Хорошая история, – сказал Красс, забрал у Цезаря сигареты и тоже прикурил, выпуская дым крупными кольцами.

Выходило у Красса красиво и эротично, и Цезарь мысленно себе отвесил подзатыльник за неуместные ассоциации.

– Только вот, как с любой легендой, возникает вопрос: какое все это имеет отношение к нам?

– Да самое прямое, – Цезарь озабоченно потер переносицу. – Эта агрессивная кучка глины, которую парни только что разбросали на площади в несколько десятков квадратных футов, прямое подтверждение того, что три тысячи лет назад поднебесники обладали технологией создания боевых роботов. Ну, или, если хочешь, боевых големов. И технология эта, что особенно интересно, работает даже спустя тридцать столетий. Упорно, несмотря на два тысячелетия, ходят слухи – ну хорошо, назовем их историческими гипотезами – что глина эта терракотовая была вовсе не простая.

– Не думаю, что сохранилось много этих големов, – пожал плечами Красс. – И, наверное, еще меньше сохранилось тех, кто может действовать. Ты же не думаешь, что все девять тысяч были действующими экземплярами? А потом – где их можно использовать? Посадить в самолет? В танк? Смешно. В современной реальности они бесполезны. Они опасны, только пока ты о них не знаешь, как получилось у нас. А если владеешь информацией, то справиться с такой статуей элементарно. Пара кодовых фраз, для которых даже не надо владеть чужим языком, а если не сработает, то прикладом по голове – тоже отличный способ. Ты только что прекрасно продемонстрировал оба. Это просто исторический курьез. Второй раз поймать кого-то в такую ловушку не получится.

– Это как раз неважно, – Цезарь задумчиво следил за небом. Рассвет принес с собой ветер, а ветер пригнал серые низкие облака. – Важно, чего добились поднебесники на данный момент. Представь, что они вот-вот смогут снова создавать подобных големов. Погоди, – остановил он собравшегося возразить Красса, – представь, что выглядеть эти големы будут вовсе не как средневековые воины. И, грубо говоря, мозги будут гораздо сложнее, а?

– Цезарь, мне кажется, сейчас преждевременно переживать о том, существование чего пока является гипотезой. Согласись, одна древняя статуя еще не доказывает ничего, неважно, насколько она оказалась опасна. Этот конкретный голем свидетельствует только об одном – когда-то поднебесники умели такое делать. Когда-то, но не сейчас. Да и потом: для средневековья эти големы, может быть, и были эффективны. Но в современном мире? Вряд ли. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что пока не существует таких технологий, а более того, не существует технических возможностей, позволяющих создавать биороботов. Техника у нас не на том уровне развития, уж не знаю, к счастью или к сожалению. А уж две тысячи лет назад…

Красс отобрал у Цезаря зажатый в пальцах окурок, спрятал в пачку, пачку убрал себе в карман.

– Давай-ка, мой легат, двигать к точке. У нас времени едва-едва хватает,  чтобы добраться туда к прибытию вертолета. Думать будем в легионе, у нас там есть штаб, чтобы шевелить мозгами, а тут пора шевелить копытами.

– Технологий, конечно, пока нет, – Цезарь вздохнул. – Однако ты упускаешь один важный момент, Красс. Технологий нет, но есть магия. Ведь есть магия, вот в чем штука-то.

***

Вторая ночевка и последний переход к месту, где группу должен был забрать вертолет, обошлись без происшествий. Вот только Цезарь ничего не мог с собой поделать: чем ближе они продвигались к точке, тем сильнее росла тревога. И, похоже, тревога эта передалась всем остальным. Группа словно стала плотнее, движения приобрели ту характерную сжатую плавность, с которой ожидают сиюминутной атаки.

Они возвращались, и совсем уже немного времени оставалось до того, как они смогут забраться в вертолет и оказаться в относительной безопасности, а там уж до границы рукой подать и до погранзаставы, но беспокойство не унималось. Цезарь посмотрел на Цинну и взял автомат на изготовку. Тут Красс, некоторое время тому назад снова возглавивший колонну, резко поднял правую руку, и все замерли.

Цезарь моргнул. Он явно чуял угрозу. Она висела в воздухе неощутимой взвесью, незаметная взгляду, но все волоски на теле разом встали дыбом.

Красс сделал жест, и легионеры тут же встали кругом. Цезарь взглянул на часы. Они добрались очень точно – до расчетного времени оставалось чуть больше двадцати минут.

Вдруг, как это часто бывает в горах, заметно потемнело. Низко, прямо над головой, повисло густое облако, укрыв собой солнце. Цезарь огляделся: с верхушки горы вниз, на пологий склон, где они расположились, наползало еще одно. Белая, непрозрачно-молочная стена приближалась, казалось, медленно, но впечатление было обманчивым. Гребень, с которого они спустились полчаса тому назад, уже полностью скрылся из виду.

Цезарь поморщился: вот именно сейчас это было совсем ни к чему. Во-первых, видимость упадет почти до нуля, и, может быть, придется пускать ракету, чтобы вертолет не промахнулся с посадкой. Во-вторых, возникали  сомнения, что при таких условиях вертолет вообще сможет приземлиться. Римские пилоты были, конечно, асы, но не самоубийцы. А в-третьих, в душе у Цезаря уже просто сирена завывала, и игнорировать ее не было никакой возможности.

Вдалеке, на пределе слышимости, зажужжало. Звук с каждой секундой приближался, постепенно можно стало различить специфическое «тых-тых-тых», которое производит вращающийся вертолетный винт. Динамик в наушнике заскрежетал и разразился позывными – они шли на общей для всей группы частоте.

– Видим вас, снижаемся, – сказали в наушнике.

Сирена внутри Цезаря подняла такой вой, что заложило уши. Казалось, что барабанные перепонки рвет изнутри. Цезарь вздохнул, закрыл глаза, сосредоточился. Главное было – поймать нужный момент. Он не знал, как этот трюк у него получается, тем более что получалось не всегда, поэтому пользовался он этим умением крайне редко и в моменты исключительно серьезной опасности. В голове как будто дрогнуло, сознание плавно разделилось. Цезарь словно выпрыгнул из тела и взлетел вверх.

Теперь он раздвоился. Вроде продолжал оставаться на месте, ничуть не потеряв никаких ощущений: и нагретый ладонями металл оружия чувствовался под пальцами обычной гладкостью, и слух и зрение были теми же самыми, он даже чувствовал, как от ветра шевелится под затылком уголок завязанного платка, щекоча кончиком шею, и чуть ныло плечо, натруженное лямкой рюкзака. И в то же время как будто парил в десятке футов над поверхностью.

Он поднялся выше, огляделся, взглянул на себя самого – тот Цезарь поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Тогда верхний Цезарь взлетел еще выше и огляделся. Вертолет уже тарахтел прямо над головой, незаметный снизу из-за облаков, и вдруг из молочной белизны вынырнуло крыло винта и тут же пропало. Цезарь отшатнулся, хотя ни за что не смог бы объяснить, как можно отшатнуться, если паришь в пространстве, не являясь при этом физическим телом. И тут же тот Цезарь, что был внизу, заорал в микрофон что было мочи:

– Тревога! Тревога! Тревога!

В эту же самую секунду откуда-то сбоку вылетел яркий белый сгусток, оставляя за собой оранжевый след. Через секунду за сгустком пришел гулкий звук, и Цезарь понял, что где-то рядом стреляют из гранатомета.

Видимо, в вертолете крик Цезаря тоже услышали. Из клубящейся белизны на мгновение снова появился матовый серый нос, и тут же вертолет сделал вираж, уходя в сторону и вверх. Мелькнуло пятнистое брюхо, и снова не стало видно ничего, кроме белесого марева. Внизу ожесточенно перестреливались.

Цезарь спустился чуть ниже, вынырнув из облака, и принялся озираться, пытаясь понять, где засели нападающие. Наверное, оттого, что атака на вертолет не удалась, скрываться дальше они сочли бессмысленным: сверху ему было отлично видно, что совсем рядом, за выступом скалы, рассеявшись неровной цепью, засели человек семь, ожесточенно паля из автоматов, а выше по склону он увидел еще двоих, и вот это было очень неприятно, потому что один явно держал в руках гранатомет, а второй крутился вокруг, и судя по этой суете, из гранатомета вот-вот должны были произвести еще один выстрел.

– Ни Мора не видно, – заорали в наушниках, над головой снова раздался и унесся вдаль гул. – Боюсь вас задеть!

Понятно, пулеметчик в вертолете им не помощник. Да и куда стрелять в тумане?

– Павлин, вверх на двести футов и вправо! – выкрикнул Цезарь. – Гранатомет!

Легионеры тем временем рассыпались в стороны. Стрельба перестала быть хаотичной и сделалась осмысленной, по крайней мере с римской стороны. Все же это был нормальный бой, пусть даже в горах и в условиях плохой видимости, но тысячи раз отработанный, когда тело автоматически знает, как и что делать. И враги были тоже нормальные, не какие-то там непонятные твари.

Насколько было видно сверху, преимущество уже было на стороне римлян. Ну а что вы хотите, когда против бандитов, пусть даже хорошо вооруженных, выступает кадровая армия, результат очевиден. Атака противника схлопнулась, как воздушный шарик.

В ушах засвистело, Цезаря втянуло обратно, сознание слилось.

– Верх – минус два! – завопил наушник голосом Красса, и тут же откликнулся Клык:

– Минус один!

– Минус два! – крикнул Цинна.

– Противник окружен! – громко, но совершенно спокойно отозвался Клык. – Минус один!

– Минус один! – это Чиф.

– Минус один, – сказал Цезарь, с чувством хорошо выполненной работы отпуская курок. Человек перед ним моргнул и упал плашмя, лицом на камни.

– Минус один! – голос Кактуса Цезарь услышал не только в наушнике, но и просто рядом.

Он обернулся: Кактус стоял в паре футов, из-под сдвинувшейся маски был виден чумазый подбородок.

– Минус один! – опять Чиф.

– Цинна! Цинна ранен! – закричал вдруг Рысь и внезапно замолчал.

Кактус сделал шаг к Цезарю. Стрельба прекратилась. Туман все так же превращал пейзаж вокруг в разобранный паззл. Из молочной пелены появлялись то ветки, то камни – всего на мгновение – и тут же снова пропадали. Кактус сдвинул маску ко лбу и смущенно улыбнулся. Во всей его фигуре явственно читалось облегчение: или от того, что бой закончился, или от того, что нашелся невредимый легат. А скорее всего, по обеим причинам одновременно.

– Легат со мной, – проговорил Кактус в микрофон, что с точки зрения Цезаря было совершенно лишним.

– Чисто! – сказал Красс, и тут же, один за другим отозвались Клык и Чиф:

– Чисто.

В облаке за спиной Кактуса вдруг образовалась прореха. Цезарь быстро шагнул Кактусу навстречу, с силой дернул его, схватив за куртку, на себя, и даже еще успел заметить, как расширяются от изумления его глаза. Палец надавил на курок, автомат плюнул короткой очередью, предплечье отозвалось тупой болью – стрелять из тяжелого автомата с одной руки нелегко, несмотря на то, как воздушно и зрелищно это выглядит в синемалентах. Везде обман.

– Вот теперь – чисто, – устало сказал Цезарь, продолжая прижимать к себе левой рукой Кактуса.

Тот ошеломленно оглянулся, с минуту глазел на труп за своей спиной, а потом повернулся и в свою очередь сжал легата в объятиях. У Цезаря что-то хрустнуло в спине: то ли позвоночник, то ли пробирки в маленьком рюкзаке, который он так и не снял.

 

***

Комитет по встрече легата с поля брани был организован по высшему разряду. Весь командный состав погранзаставы во главе с непосредственным ее начальником центурионом Гнеем Юлием Кадмием, совсем молодым, недавно назначенным на эту должность не без участия Лециния, выстроился на вертолетной площадке. Цезарь, дожидаясь, пока вертолет приземлится, от нечего делать разглядывал встречающих. Кадмий и его опционы держались стойко, несмотря на то, что их едва не сносило ветром от вращающегося винта. Слава богам, хоть парадную форму нацепить не додумались. Медики, с каталкой наготове, дожидались поодаль.

Наконец лопасти остановились, дверь сдвинулась в сторону, Цезарь выпрыгнул на бетон.  Начальник заставы тут же зашагал вперед, на ходу вытягивая правую руку, чтобы отдать честь. Цезарь глянул на врачей, но те, не теряя времени, уже оперативно катили к вертолету.

– Мой легат… – начал было Кадмий, но замолк, повинуясь жесту Цезаря.

– Отставить пафос, – утомленно велел взмокший и грязный с головы до ног легат начищенному до блеска начальнику погранзаставы. – Виделись недавно, центурион.

Кадмий послушно заткнулся, вытянувшись в струнку. Оба зама-опциона за его спиной преданно сверлили Цезаря глазами. Цезарь, никого не дожидаясь, направился к главному зданию, подтянув лямки на рюкзаке. Отдавать в чьи-то руки добытые с таким трудом ценные, а главное, секретные находки он не собирался.

Прилегающая к вертолетной площадке территория чуть ли не сверкала. Поодаль четверо гастатов, по виду совсем салаги, усердно красили камни бордюра резко пахнущей белой и черной краской. Химическая вонь ела глаза, Цезарь чихнул так, что выступили слезы. Да эту краску спокойно можно применять в качестве токсического оружия!

Судя по всему, наведением порядка предполагалось пролить бальзам на измученную тяжелым походом начальственную душу, однако на деле эффект получился противоположным. В обычной ситуации Цезарь спокойно прошел бы мимо и слова не сказал, бордюр и в самом деле положено было красить, но тут то ли усталость навалилась разом, то ли напряжение все никак не отпускало, то ли недавний испуг за раненого Цинну сказался – в общем, все вместе лишило Цезаря обычной невозмутимости. Он, тяжело мотнув головой в сторону благоустройства, бросил Кадмию через плечо:

– А траву не красили еще?

После длинной тягостной паузы Красс, нагнавший процессию и привычно занявший место за правым плечом легата, сжалился над растерявшимся пограничником и снисходительно проговорил:

– Легат изволит шутить, – без малейшего намека на веселье в голосе.

И пояснил, уже якобы для легата:

– В армии все однообразно, мой легат: подстрижено, покрашено, посыпано песком.

Оставшиеся двести футов двигались в полном молчании, усталом во главе маленькой колонны и практически похоронном в тылу. На пороге приемной Кадмия Цезарь все же смягчился, придержал шаг и пропустил ни в чем не повинного хозяина кабинета вперед.

Дверь закрылась. Красс и опционы остались позади.

– Разрешите доложить, мой легат? – Гней Юлий сдернул со стола тонкую папочку и встал навытяжку.

– Только если что-то очень срочное, центурион, – Цезарь осторожно положил рюкзак на стул для посетителей, хотел было обойти стол, но остановился и, для проформы указав на ярко-желтый скайфон спецсвязи, спросил: – Вы позволите?

Кадмий, окончательно сбитый с толку переменчивым настроением начальства, закивал, как болванчик. Цезарь взялся было за трубку скайфона, но передумал и посмотрел на Кадмия. Начальник погранзаставы хотел что-то сказать, но явно не решался перечить легату.

– Ну хорошо, – Цезарь скромно уселся на второй стул для посетителей. – Что случилось?

– Трибун латиклавий Луис Гаррелий звонил три раза, – выпалил Гней Юлий с облегчением.

Ах вот оно что! Цезарь внезапно понял, что дурное настроение куда-то делось, вот просто так, само по себе. И впрямь, с чего это он позволил себе распуститься и бросаться на пограничники. Ведь хоть центурион и заставой руководит, а совсем сопляк, шея вон как у цыпленка, торчит из воротника  жалобно, хочется прослезиться.

– Орал? – Цезарь пристроил локоть на стол и подпер ладонью подбородок.

Гней Юлий с жаром кивнул. Почтительность и пиетет по отношению ко второму лицу легиона после легата Лециния мешались причудливым образом на его лице с возмущением, потому что орал обычно трибун латиклавий Гаррелий с жаром, чувством и, как правило, довольно обидно.

– Привыкайте, Гней, – сочувственно заметил Цезарь, придвигая к себе аппарат связи старинного образца, с трубкой на смешном проводе, закрученном в спиральку. – Трибун Гаррелий такой, никого не пощадит. Так что, считайте, вам повезло, что база легиона от вас в трех часах лета, а то был бы у вас тут уже локальный конец света, – Цезарь сделал паузу и с намеком приподнял трубку.

– Термы растоплены, и ужин готов, – уже нормальным голосом доложил Кадмий.

– Вот и отлично, найдите там трибуна Красса, он скажет, чем помочь. Да, и дайте команду готовить самолет, думаю, ночевать мы не станем, вымоемся, поедим и полетим в Гвадар. Выясните, пожалуйста, в вашей медсанчасти, можно ли транспортировать моего раненого центуриона? Пуля прошла навылет, но мы не смогли определить, задето ли легкое.

– Разрешите выполнять?

Цезарь кивнул, дождался, когда за пограничником закроется дверь, и набрал номер.

– Слушаю! – тут же, еще и гудок полностью не отзвучал, отозвались на том конце с отчетливой угрозой.

– Луис, это я, – пробормотал Цезарь, прижав трубку плечом к уху и охлопывая карманы в поисках сигарет. – Мы на погранзаставе, все в порядке. Сейчас отмоемся, пожрем и вылетаем.

Трубка помолчала, шурша помехами. Потом Луис сказал, тихо, очевидно сердясь, но с облегчением, не услышать которое было невозможно:

– В следующий раз я сам, лично, подам на тебя рапорт в Генштаб! Цезарь, гад ты без башни!

– М-м-м, – улыбнулся Цезарь, затягиваясь, – рапорт? Через мою голову? Нарушая субординацию? Посажу на гауптвахту.

– Дрожу в страхе и предвкушении, мой легат, – смягчился Луис. Цезарь хмыкнул. – С тобой все в порядке? – уже серьезно спросил Луис.

– В полном. Жив и даже здоров. Грязный и воняю, правда, как свинья, но Красс пошел контролировать термы, так что сейчас отмоюсь.

– До встречи, мой легат, жду с нетерпением, – Луис вдруг перешел на официальный тон, видимо, кто-то зашел в кабинет, и отключился.

Цезарь, развалясь на стуле, выкурил еще одну сигарету, наслаждаясь одиночеством. Потом встал, с ленивым любопытством огляделся, приметил в углу еще одну дверь. Если он не ошибается, то за этой дверью есть коридор, который ведет как раз к термам. Вот и отлично.

Он поднялся на ноги, потянулся, прошелся по кабинету, дрыгая коленями, чтобы расслабить мыщцы. По-плебейски взъерошил волосы, заметил себя в зеркале у входа и чуть не расхохотался: из зеркала на него глядел чумазый мальчишка с ошалевшим и сердитым лицом, на котором синими светодиодами горели два глаза.

Неудивительно, что его внешний вид вызвал такой скепсис у нового раба.

То есть бывшего нового раба.

Цезарь не вспоминал о Харте с тех пор, как еще в Гвадаре погрузился в самолет, а сейчас мысли о разжалованном центурионе вдруг вернулись ни с того ни с сего. Впрочем, толку в этих мыслях никакого не было, потому что сейчас этот бывший раб наверняка уже где-то за тридевять земель и от Гвадара, и от самого легата.

Вот и отлично.

«А хорош же у нас легат!», – подумал Цезарь, с самоиронией глядя на свое отражение, подхватил рюкзак, с которым никак не мог расстаться, распахнул вторую дверь и вышел в коридор, чтобы наконец добраться до горячей воды.

Желание его исполнилось немедленно, однако вода оказалась вовсе не горячей, а противно холодной, да еще вдобавок мыльной и грязной. Подошвы скользнули по щедро политому полу, правая ступня бесконтрольно поехала вбок. Цезарь попытался схватиться за стену, но неудачно, нога подвернулась внутрь, и легат Лециний грохнулся со всего маху на пол, неудачно приземлившись прямо на собственную лодыжку.

Во время падения он думал только о том, как бы не упасть навзничь и не раздавить многострадальный рюкзак. Ногу прострелило острой болью с такой силой, что Цезарь взвыл благим матом прямо в склонившееся над ним совсем юное лицо. В глаза бросились смешной пух над верхней губой, ошалевшие глаза и старая швабра щетиной вверх.

– А ты кто еще? – вопрос был задан таким дрожащим голосом, будто Цезарь материализовался в коридоре прямиком из Подземного царства. – А ну стой, стрелять буду!

– Из швабры, что ли, будешь стрелять, идиот? – скрипнул зубами Цезарь.

И добавил, углядев за спиной талантливого полотера Гнея Юлия Кадмия с перекосившимся лицом:

– Молчать!

***

Нога исходила той отвратительной ноющей болью, которая и не очень-то и  сильная, но настолько выматывающая, что может за короткое время довести до бешенства. Цезарь устроился удобнее, все же тщательно следя за тем, чтобы лицо оставалось бесстрастным. От кабины на него то и дело бросал благодарно-преданные взоры Кактус, так что Цезарь счел необходимым держать себя в руках и на глазах у подчиненных вид иметь мужественный и стоический.

Расслабиться можно будет дома. Вот тогда, когда никто не будет на него смотреть, он позволит себе вволю морщиться и ругаться, злиться и изводить Луиса. И так уж и быть, раз он раненый вернулся с поля боя, можно будет позволить себе поблажку и не гнать Луиса в его апартаменты, а разрешить ночевать на вилле: должен же кто-нибудь опекать травмированного легата?

Цезарь повернулся на бок, подпихнул под колено чью-то свернутую колбасой куртку, прикрыл глаза и стал думать, как он залезет в кровать и напихает вокруг себя подушек, а Луис будет прижимать его обеими руками к своей груди и греть, и можно будет уснуть, забыв на несколько часов и боль, и кровавые ошметки, и срочные дела… и картинка эта вдруг представилась ему так ярко, так сочно, что на мгновение он почувствовал даже, как Луис щекочет ему ухо своими волосами. Всего еще несколько часов, и это станет действительностью, боги, как же хорошо возвращаться домой…

Тут вдруг среди всего этого воображаемого благолепия померещилось ему лицо Макса Харта, который пристально смотрел ему в глаза, и Цезарю так сильно, так невозможно сильно вдруг захотелось, чтобы Харт тоже оказался в легионе, на вилле, когда Цезарь вернется, так отчаянно по-детски и по-дурацки вдруг пожелалось, чтобы он никуда не сбегал и остался, что от этого Цезарь даже встрепенулся, разом очнувшись от дремы.

Так, это слюнтяйство пора прекращать. Подумаешь, между делом попался на глаза мужик подходящей внешности. Ну так не первый и не последний, да таких в любой десантной центурии каждый первый. Вот всегда от усталости лезет в голову какая-то чушь!

Цезарь заворочался, осторожно разгибая колено, чтобы не спровоцировать острой боли, снова поймал взгляд Кактуса, послал ему в ответ легкую благосклонную полуулыбку и, отворачиваясь, заметил, как Люциус Красс тоже почему-то улыбается себе под нос –  своей типичной улыбкой, будто он единственный обладатель тайного знания. Наверняка что-то замышляет, интриган неугомонный.

Кстати, вернувшись, нужно будет не забыть оформить задним числом документы Харту. А то поймают где-нибудь мужика, получится медвежья услуга со сброшенными оковами рабства. В общем-то, Цезарь ничуть не сомневался, что Харт отлично устроится и нелегально, но все же так он был приучен: заканчивать любое начатое дело, не бросая на половине.

Он подавил новый виток фантазии, закрыл глаза и наконец-то уснул под ровное жужжание двигателей.


	11. Больной и лекари

 

Гаррелий ушел, а Макс решил размяться и вытащил во двор боксерскую грушу, бесхитростно подвесив ее на фонарь.

Молотьба груши отчасти снимала злость, а он злился. Даже не знал, на кого больше злится: на Луиса, который тревогу приходил снимать развратом с чужим рабом, или на себя, потому что не только предпочел рабство свободе, но еще и волновался за своего хозяина (слово-то какое паршивое, ядовитое), или на треклятого мальчишку-легата, который усвистал куда-то прямо в пасть монстрам.

Макс истосковался по нехитрой и понятной жизни центуриона и разведчика.

За беспощадным избиением кожаного мешка, когда Макст уже плавал в собственном поту, его и застала диковинная процессия, клином врубившаяся в мирный патио.

Первым черной длинноклювой вороной во двор вступил главный врач легиона Вененозий – рожа у него была такая, будто он только что залпом выпил ванну уксуса. Макс только один раз с ним сталкивался, но воспоминания сохранил пренеприятнейшие. Следом топали два молодых и смутно знакомых Максу центуриона – примелькались в столовой, а за ними хромал запыленный и сильно загоревший, какой-то весь растрепанный Цезарь, закинув руку на плечо сиявшему, как золотой сестерций, Луису. В довершение картины правый глаз у Цезаря был сильно подбит: Макс просто залюбовался на лиловый фингал, которым при желании легат мог бы освещать ночные тропинки.

Присмотревшись, Макс понял, что Цезарь еще и злющий. Хромал он неслучайно – нога, судя по всему, была или сломана, или вывихнута. Луис не слишком страдания друга облегчал, поэтому Макс, недолго думая, шагнул в самый центр живописной группы, одним движением подхватил Цезаря на руки и, развернувшись, понес в дом. А то они еще долго в обнимку с Луисом до спальни хромали бы – та располагалась в самой глубине виллы.

– Да что он себе позволяет! – воткнулся в спину возмущенный крик Венезозия. – Кто это вообще такой? Это раб?!

Зато, судя по топоту, центурионы скромно удалились.

– Харт, ты получил сотрясение мозга, пока меня не было? – поинтересовался Цезарь, когда к нему вернулся дар речи. – Что ты делаешь? Блядь, да осторожнее ты! Нет, что ты _вообще здесь_ делаешь?

– Ты меня как-то странно отпустил, Цезарь, – пропыхтел Макс без всякого уважения к господину. – Думаешь, браслет снял, и все? Совесть чиста? А по бумагам я все еще твой раб… Судьба шестерки у мафии меня как-то не прельщает, знаешь ли…

Цезарь порозовел даже сквозь свежий золотой загар.

Макс тем временем осторожно сгрузил его на кровать – впервые, кстати, довелось побывать в хозяйской спальне. Просторная и аскетичная. Все, как он и представлял.

– Немедленно убери свои медвежьи лапы! – продолжил шипеть Вененозий, как только притащился в спальню. – У него только вывих лодыжки, а после твоих объятий точно будет перелом позвоночника!

И тут Макс заржал. Вот прямо так, неприлично и непочтительно, но не мог сдержаться – даже слезы потекли. Вывих лодыжки, гребаные псы Гекаты! Вывих! Лодыжки! К оборотням, говорите, легат вылазку делал?

– Да заткнись ты! – разъярился Цезарь.

Теперь он был даже не розовый – по скулам расползались алые пятна.

– Легат Лециний, вам нужно немедленно сделать компресс с родиоловой мазью! – сухо сообщил Вененозий, при этом сверля холодными черными глазами то Макса, то Луиса. – И  необходимо обеспечить покой.

– Может, вы оставите меня в этом самом покое? – раздраженно спросил Цезарь.

– Также я бы советовал массаж травмированной конечности, – невозмутимо продолжил врач. – Пришлю к вам Валерию, она признанный мастер массажа.

– Не стоит, Вененозий, – чуть повысил голос легат. – Я был бы признателен, если бы вы поменьше проявляли усердия.

 – Также я бы рекомендовал вот это обезболивающее, – в руке Вененозия появился блистер с голубыми пилюлями, – причем ни в коем случае не мешал бы его с алкоголем.

– Выйдите все вон, – внезапно металлическим тоном тихо сказал Цезарь.

Он вдруг обрел хладнокровие, и смотрелось это – Макс с удивлением понял – страшновато. Глаза у Лециния стали как ледышки.

Вененозий недовольно вздохнул и круто развернулся, так что черные сальные волосы сделали отдельный поворот. Луис тоже направился к двери, но перед этим еще раз расплылся в улыбке.

– Тебе отдельное приглашение требуется, раб?

Цезарь расчетливо надавил голосом на это «раб», но Макс только оскалился. Не на того напал, мальчик.

– Разве ты не слышал, _господин_ , что рекомендовал врач? Компресс и массаж. И, очевидно, будет нужно питание с ложечки.

– Ты не заметил, что я еще не парализован?

– Да, но я знаю эти травмы. Вроде и признаться стыдно, а двигаться больно. Попробуй осилить путь до кухни, и ты будешь кричать, мой легат.

– Я не буду кричать, а просто башку тебе оторву, Харт. Чтобы полегчало.

– Не допрыгнешь, – осклабился Макс.

Цезарь в бешенстве прикрыл веки. Голубая жилка на его виске трепетала, как бабочка, вторая такая же дико билась на шее.

Макс ощутил острое злорадство.

– Я помогу тебе раздеться, – сообщил он. – А то в твоих штанах как будто бы воевала вся римская армия. Сам ведь не справишься?

Цезарь бессильно опустил плечи. Как бы он ни был зол, ему сейчас требовалась помощь в самых элементарных действиях.

***

Следующим утром вилла утопала в аромате бульона из индейки и трав – во-первых, Цезарю требовалась полезная пища, во-вторых, индейка пропала бы даже в морозильной камере, она и так уже начала терять первоначальную аппетитность. Макс не одобрял порчи продуктов, военная жизнь приучила его беречь каждую крошку.

С ложечки легата кормить он, конечно, не собирался, но поднос с супницей и тарелками в спальню притащил. И заодно кувшин с вином – плевать, что там бормотал Вененозий.

Цезарь воззрился на кувшин широко распахнутыми глазами, как будто тот мог немедленно превратиться в живую гремучую змею и его укусить.

– Это что, Харт?! Тебя не смущает, что нет еще и полудня?

– Вряд ли ты сейчас будешь командовать легионом, – парировал Макс, ставя поднос на столик и начиная орудовать разливной ложкой.

– Да у меня просто вывих лодыжки, я не умираю, Мор вас всех побери!

– Кстати, сегодня тебя, несомненно, снова посетит Вененозий, а его слушать на трезвую голову невозможно. Да и какой это алкоголь? Это так, вкусная микстура.

Цезарь еще пару секунд почти с ужасом рассматривал зарвавшегося раба, потом заткнулся и начал есть суп. Макс тем временем наполнил вином стакан – бокалами он как-то не озаботился. Цезарь молча выхлестал и стакан – смирился с судьбой.

– Еще бульона?

– Нет, спасибо, достаточно, – как-то вяло возразил Цезарь.

– Нога болит? – деловито поинтересовался Макс.

Цезарь засопел.

Макс засучил рукава и решительно откинул одеяло.

– Что ты, мать твою, делаешь? – завопил Лециний, сильно дернул ногой и тут же снова завопил и выругался – от боли. 

– Я принес компресс, – сообщил Макс и показал на еще одну тарелку на подносе, где в воде со льдом плавал рукотворный шар из чистого полотенца. – Осторожно давай сюда ногу.

– Не надо, – почти жалобно попросил Цезарь. – Макс, прошу тебя. Уйди.

Но Макс уже сам придвинулся как нужно, деловито осмотрел синюшную лодыжку и бережно положил ее себе на колено, а потом прижал к ней компресс, внутри которого тоже был завернут лед.

Цезарь закрыл глаза и откинулся на подушки. Щеки его пылали, а пальцы нервно комкали простыню.

– Да расслабься, легат, – сказал Макс. – Не покалечу я тебя.

– С трудом верится, – пробормотал Цезарь.

– Выздоровеешь, еще спасибо скажешь.

Цезарь молчал, только дышал редко и глубоко, как человек, пытающийся прогнать панику – или ярость.

– Я тебе мальчишкой совсем кажусь, Харт?..

– Когда как, – признался Макс. – Иногда да, иногда нет. Но в легенды о тебе, мой легат, я не верю, уж извини.

Цезарь что-то промычал и снова попытался дернуться. Макс убрал компресс и погладил больное место самыми кончиками пальцев – загрубевшими подушечками, зачерпнув немного родиоловой мази. У Валерии этой Венезозиевской руки наверняка мягче, зря легат отказался. Но массаж какой-никакой все равно полезен, решил Макс и продолжил гладить. Кожа у Цезаря была нежная, как у девушки, и волос на ногах не росло почти, гладкие оказались, как у мраморной статуи. В самом деле, мальчишка совсем, да еще наверняка стыдится такой дурацкой травмы в разведвылазке, Макс его хорошо понимал.

Пауза что-то затянулась, тишина в комнате загустела, как кисель, а потом стала ощутимо тяжелеть. Максу показалось, что он отчетливо слышит, как бухает сердце Цезаря: тяжело и быстро одновременно, все быстрее и быстрее, точно стремится прорвать грудную клетку…

А хваленая Вененозиева мазь воняла просто ужасно, хуже, чем смрадные пасти псов Гекаты, ноздри ощущались как обожженные, и Максу почудилось даже, что он на несколько минут потерял всякое обоняние. Это почему-то наполнило иррациональным страхом, чуть ли не паникой, и он сжал колено Лециния крепче, чем надо. Может быть, значительно крепче.

– Харт, может, прекратишь уже? – хрипло сказал Цезарь.

– Чего? – очнулся Макс.

– Может, хватит? – совсем прохрипел Цезарь.

Харт посмотрел на него и подумал, что переборщил с вином. Легат был какой-то ненормально пунцовый и дышал теперь очень часто, со свистом.

Но тут за дверью раздались чьи-то легкие стремительные шаги, за спиной Макса открылась дверь, и кто-то засмеялся звучно и весело. Аура вошедшего сразу заполнила комнату, да так мощно накрыла ее, темная, бархатистая, маслянистая, что у Макса дыбом встали волосы на загривке, точно кто-то руку на шею положил.

– Ну здравствуй, Лециний, – сказал чужак мягким глубоким голосом. – Замечательно ты используешь нового раба, как я посмотрю.

И еще до того, как Макс медленно обернулся и увидел в дверях загорелого развязного пижона лет тридцати шести-тридцати восьми (зеленоватая футболка, драные джинсы, дорогие часы, золотая цепочка на шее, модные темные очки, рыжеватый ежик волос, акульи зубы, стройный, высокий, хамоватый, _хищный, опасный_ ), – он его возненавидел.


	12. Инспектор

**Глава** **XII**

**Инспектор**

Лециний весь как-то подобрался, и свежий хмель из его крови разом испарился. Будто бы ветром потянуло в комнате, только не холодным, а жарким, сухим, пустынным, _смертельным_. Точно песчаная буря приближалась.

– Нума, – тяжело сказал Цезарь.

Чужак оскалился еще сильнее, хотя это казалось невозможным, показал все свои двести тридцать два, по впечатлениям Макса, белейших зуба.

Этот Нума, видимо, был важной птицей. Легат зыркнул на своего нагло-заботливого раба так, будто хотел взглядом заморозить, и кивком указал на дверь.

Нума в это время вальяжно развалился на неудобном твердом стуле – так, словно вовсе не стул это был, а самое удобное и мягкое кресло. Закурил, не спрашивая, лениво затянулся, стряхнул пепел в здоровенную вычурную пепельницу, похожую на таз из малахита с золочеными орлами по краям. Руки у него были изящные, как у женщины, а пальцы длинные, как у пианиста. Аристократ.

Макс вышел за дверь и прошел в холл. Перед этим акулозубым инстинктивно хотелось стать незаметным.

Однако слух у Макса был не менее острым, чем обоняние (которое, слава богам, начало восстанавливаться после ужасающей вони мази). И в последнее время еще обострился – правда, Максу некогда было задумываться о причинах этого. Так что разговор он слышал так же ясно, как если бы продолжал находиться в спальне Цезаря.

 – Как поживает любимец Венеры? – мягко поинтересовался Нума. – Вижу, за исключением ноги, твое здоровье тебя не беспокоит. И это прекрасно.

– Мне приятен твой интерес, – почти чопорно ответил Цезарь, но тут же крякнул, видимо, усаживаясь на кровати. – Зачем ты покинул столицу, Нума? У нас и без тебя забот хватает.

– Знаю, знаю, – якобы сочувственно сказал Нума. – Наслышан о ваших секретных учениях.

Цезарь фыркнул.

– Какие же они секретные, если ты _наслышан_?

– Ты знаешь, каковы мои источники. Мы ведь на страже империи ежечасно. Отслеживаем и настроения легионов.

Максу показалось, что Цезарь аж зубами скрипнул.

– Мне это известно. Неужели твой визит связан с тем, что кто-то доложил о _неподобающих_ настроениях в моем легионе?

– О нет, мой дорогой легат, – ласково проговорил Нума. – Я здесь по собственной инициативе. В частности, хотел посмотреть, как прижился твой новый раб. Знаешь, он выглядит уверенным. Даже слишком.

– Он центурион, – буркнул легат.

– Знаю, – неожиданно легко согласился Нума. – Хорошо, что вы с ним поладили.

Лециний закашлялся. Нума улыбнулся – Макс прямо увидел это – и любезным тоном продолжил:

– А как здоровье дядюшки? И как поживает несравненная Клео?

– Прекрасно – ответ на оба вопроса, – нехотя ответил Цезарь. – А как здоровье императора, да пребудет с ним навечно свет мудрости?

–  Клавдий тоже в добром здравии, – с неожиданной фамильярностью, растягивая слова, произнес Нума. – Перешел на вегетарианскую диету, и это его сильно освежило.

– Да продлят боги его жизнь, – сказал Цезарь тоном электронного автоответчика.

– Да продлят, – поддакнул Нума, но тоже без должного энтузиазма. – Но вернемся к твоей драгоценной персоне, Цезарь Лециний. Как же так вышло, что ты получил травму, не дожидаясь начала учений? Не помешает ли она тебе принять участие в них?

– Не помешает, – холодно ответил Цезарь.

– Вообще, этот случай несказанно удивляет меня, поскольку мне известна твоя ловкость, – задумчиво проговорил Нума. – Возможно, кроме учений, есть еще масса не известных мне фактов, и я слишком самоуверен насчет своей осведомленности.

– Я не вправе обсуждать с тобой какие-либо факты, – сказал легат. – Это гриф «совершенно секретно», и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Но, конечно, Департамент веры всегда в курсе.

– Это наш официальный девиз, мой дорогой легат, – снова оскалился Нума.

Макс чуть не присвистнул.

Департамент веры считался самой зловещей и самой засекреченной структурой в Риме. Никто не знал, насколько на самом деле широка его деятельность и насколько на самом деле велика его власть, ограничена ли она вообще хоть чем-нибудь.

Департамент веры занимался государственной идеологией, делами религий, выявлением деструктивных сект, наблюдениями за проявлениями несогласия с политикой римской власти на всех уровнях, а также, естественно, прослушкой, шпионажем, внедрением агентов в подозрительные группы и организации, расследованиями и дознаниями сведений о делах и интересах, вредных для Великого Рима.

Возглавляли Департамент веры жрецы, которые в необходимых случаях образовывали Коллегию, решавшую даже такие вопросы, как представление Сенату кандидатуры преемника императора, если тот, например, безвременно почил. По сути, жрецы составляли четвертую власть в Риме, и связываться с ними было опасно.

Считалось также, что все жрецы априори обладают магией, и, возможно, раньше так оно и было, но в последнее время из образованных людей, да и вообще из здравомыслящих людей мало кто верил в магию. Лишь простой люд, с восторгом открыв рот, завороженно наблюдал за мистериями, что творили жрецы в храмах. Однако Макс, например, был уверен, что это лишь красивый и хорошо срежиссированный спектакль. Выглядели обряды внушительно, этого не отнимешь – мурашки бежали по спине от их страшной красоты, но была ли в них истинная сила? 

Хотя от Департамента веры всего можно было ожидать. Может статься, и была у них там реальная магия, Мор их знает. Ходили ведь слухи о неких экспериментах, которые ставили с помощью магии в тайных тюрьмах департамента над теми, кто был признан врагами империи. И слухи эти отравляли душу самим своим существованием. Тем более что для жрецов магия и наука всегда сплетались неразрывно – в отличие от всех других структур и организаций, которые боялись их смешивать.

Макс сообразил, что отвлекся от разговора.

– На самом деле я приехал в Гвадар по делам, – сказал Нума. – Птичка напела мне, что в городских когортах не очень-то ладно. Некоторые офицеры склоны к _иной вере_.

– Какой же?

– Огнепоклонство.

– Все еще...

– Мне грустно наблюдать за людской слепотой.

– Остановишься у меня?

– На несколько дней. Переночую, а завтра до вечера буду в городе. Вернусь к ужину. У тебя ведь теперь есть кому прислуживать за столом.

– Есть, – согласился Цезарь.

 

***

Пожалуй, центурион, которого Нума спас благодаря одному крайне субъективному фактору, был хорош. Плечистый, с острыми глазами, с отсутствием страха перед кем бы то ни было.

Нума хорошо чуял страх. Тут им не пахло.

Нума искренне надеялся, что Цезарь Лециний и бывший центурион не ограничатся обоюдным сексуальным напряжением, раб нужен был для чего-то другого, более значимого, но вот для чего… Нума терзал свой мозг многочасно, но видения яснее не становились. Они не были подвластны воле или разуму, приходили сами по себе, как сполохи зарниц среди жаркой сухой ночи.

Да и прямо сейчас не время было думать о бывшем центурионе. Хотя центурионы бывшими не бывают, к тому же _узрел_ его лицо Нума явно в пылу битвы. _Великой битвы._ Непонятно было, когда она произойдет, однако внутренние часы Нумы завелись в час видения и теперь неумолимо отсчитывали время до грядущей войны. В том, что она приближалась, не было никаких сомнений.

А тут еще на головы свалились последователи Светопророка, огнепоклонники. И ничего бы особенного, если бы не свили они гнездо в рядах городских когорт. Поговаривали даже, хоронили по своему обычаю – в Башнях молчания, информаторы департамента посчитали это особенно отвратительным.

Тут Нума оскалился в усмешке – не видели они по-настоящему отвратительных вещей.

Огнепоклонники чем-то напоминали ему секту рыбарей в Риме – слишком выраженная эсхатология была у этой веры, никаких циклов, в отличие от индийских религий. Но если честно, индийские верования вызывали у Нумы еще большее недоумение. Встречались среди них и совсем уж кошмарные ответвления: кое-где в Индии поклонялись огромным змеям, Нагам, и вот этого Нума точно не мог понять, от одной мысли его одолевала легкая тошнота.

Огнепоклонники на этом фоне выглядели невинно – ну и что, что отдавали трупы родственников на съедение собакам и грифам, привязывая их внутри Башен молчания, чтобы хищники не утащили с собой особо крупные кости. Для огнепоклонников труп уже не был человеком. Вообще не был ничем. Просто – _не был_.

Вот тут Нума мог бы с чтецами Солнечной книги поспорить.

Но приехал он сюда не спорить, а исполнить свою работу. Простую и понятную работу:  добиться правды и сдать виновных суду вместе с подписанными ими собственноручно признаниями.

Нума был отличным дознавателем. Лучшим в департаменте.

Не то чтобы он любил это дело, но ему слегка льстило, как быстро люди ломались, просто видя его: его лицо, его глаза, его _руки_ – хотя далеко не каждый мог _понять_. Далеко, далеко не каждый – единицы понимали. Некоторые теряли волю, просто услышав его должность, но то были вовсе трусы, Нума таких презирал, и они частенько нечаянно ударялись об угол в допросных, порой – с летальным исходом.

В гвадарских когортах о его визите, конечно, были наслышаны – еще бы, сами на своих же и донесли. Два офицера исповедовали солнечный культ и покрывали всех преступников, которые состояли в той же вере. Префект Гвадара, тревожный полный человечек, хотя и опытный военный, по сеансу видеосвязи с Нумой нес какую-то ахинею и с каждой фразой бледнел все больше, словно кровь вообще перестала поступать в его голову. Нума даже не стал его посещать, когда прибыл в Гвадар: не хотел тратить время, его полномочия вполне позволяли разобраться с ситуацией без всяких посторонних сил.

Нума входил в пресловутую Коллегию жрецов и возглавлял в департаменте отдел, ведающий ликвидацией сект, – пожалуй, ему досталась самая увлекательная работа. Секты постоянно нарождались то тут, то там, люди все время отклонялись от истинной веры, и, если быть совсем честным, Нума понимал, почему. Возможно, официальная вера уже не давала хоть сколько-то думающим гражданам желаемого. Слишком черствыми, бездушными были боги Рима, впрочем, как и сам Рим был бездушен к завоеванным провинциям.

Боги Рима выглядели страшными и непредсказуемыми, как страшными и непредсказуемыми выглядели их жрецы. Вот почему главный офис городских когорт встретил Нуму молчанием, в котором было больше страха, чем облегчения.

Таинственности его персоне добавляло то, что жрецы Департамента веры никогда не открывали, какому богу каждый из них лично служит. Но слухи ходили про всех, и про Нуму в том числе. Он слышал много смелых версий, однако ни одна из них еще не стала более смелой, чем истинная. Да такого даже самый распоясавшийся фантазер вообразить бы не смог, ведь люди имели свойство забывать об очевидных, но неприятных вещах. Они хотели забыть, что в этом мире существует ночь, они были уверены, что темноту лучше не будить, ибо, проснувшись, она поглотит все светлое, что еще поддерживает человека в этой жизни.

Что ж, они были, пожалуй, правы: обходить спящих псов Гекаты всегда казалось мудрым решением.

 Нума не надел никаких знаков отличия, парадный паллий из черной шерсти он носил только на заседаниях коллегии, да и на жаре Гвадара сварился бы в нем, как яйцо вкрутую. Явился он к городским легионерам в светлых льняных брюках и невесомой белой рубашке. Но все равно они таращились на него так, будто он в страшной храмовой маске шел по стеклянным аквариумам офиса. Таращились и молчали, даже никто поздороваться не осмелился, кроме тех, кто его непосредственно ждал, да и те вздрагивали и косились. Легионеры, следователи, простые служащие – они все его боялись. Может быть, они все его ненавидели.

Сами вызвали беду – кого винить.

Офицеры – оба центурионы, служили в одной когорте, разумеется – оказались уже немолоды, что немного удивило Нуму. Обычно в другую веру тянуло молодежь, которая бунтовала против законов и просто отрицала все официальное. Но когда в другой культ обращались зрелые граждане, речь шла об осознанной вере, осознанном выборе – и не в пользу Юпитера и Марса.

На этот раз в пользу Бога Огня и Света, ну что ж, такова специфика региона, в Риме вот многие делали выбор в пользу Ловца-Проповедника, бога рыбарей. Рыбари хоть и выглядели жалкой кучкой оборванных дервишей, но все еще упорно рисовали своих рыб и неводы под мостами и ждали Очищающего потопа, никак не могли жрецы эту секту зачистить до конца. Когда-то, на заре времен, рыбарей находили по запаху служебные собаки: те раскладывали покойников в укромных местах, ожидая их скорейшего воскресения, поскольку верили, что Потоп вот-вот придет, а перед ним мертвые, по их вере, должны были восстать, чтобы искупить свои грехи и очиститься. Конечно, от их одежд за милю несло трупным гниением.

Впрочем, ведь огнепоклонники и сейчас поступали похожим образом, особенно староверы. Более продвинутые и молодые неохотно соглашались на кремацию тел.

Самым увлекательным вопросом в любой вере всегда была смерть. Каждая вера отрицала ее по-своему; наверное, в этом и состоял смысл всех религий.

Нума не повезло так, как всем этим наивным сектантским адептам: он не мог отрицать смерть.

В офисе полицейских легионеров допрос ожидался даже скучным. Эти краснолицые и, по сути, простоватые центурионы, всю жизнь гонявшиеся за рядовыми преступниками, не могли поведать ничего нового.

Нума даже не собирался быть с ними груб. Он просто сидел в маленькой комнате с толстыми двусторонними стенами (с одной стороны непроницаемое для глаз стекло, с другой – прозрачное, все как обычно) напротив этих двух довольно грузных и нещадно потеющих мужчин. Сидел, широко раздвинув колени, курил, и никакого стола между ним и допрашиваемыми не стояло – не нужна была Нуме преграда. Пепельницу он поставил рядом со своим креслом прямо на полу, а пол, кстати, тут выглядел ужасно – в черно-белую клетку, у Нумы рябило в глазах.

Настроение у Нумы сложилось какое-то безразличное, и даже стаканчик с кофе, услужливо принесенный разрумянившимся молоденьким пареньком, в сторону положительных эмоций его не качнул.

Эти трибуны – Август и Тиберий были их фамилии, и вот тут жрец внутренне повеселился – явно не собирались отрицать свою вину, но и вообще говорить не были расположены. А Нуме надо было выяснить один факт, собственно, ради него он сюда и приехал, а не ради этих двух заблудших овец. Козлов, вернее.

Разговор записывался, но запись велась лишь до того времени, пока была нужна Нуме.

– Вы были бы очень глупы, господа, если бы вознамерились отрицать факт другой веры, – вкрадчиво начал Нума. – Вы же знаете, что в каждой вашей полиции работает моя полиция, не так ли?

Молчание он посчитал за согласие.

– Я оставлю без внимания тот вопиющий факт, что вы не только вероотступники, но и потакатели всякому злу, так как оберегали от суда и следствия всех известных вам преступников-огнепоклонников – тому тоже есть доказательства, а именно вот эта пухлая папка у меня на коленях, которую я только что с интересом прочитал.

Про интерес Нума сильно преувеличил.

– Вы ознакомитесь с материалами этой папки и текстом своего признания тут же, при мне, и сразу их подпишете, потому что я не хочу терять время, да и вы, наверное, тоже, ведь правда?

Нума улыбнулся широко, как только мог.

– Если власть наказывает за свободный нравственный выбор благих действий и благих деяний, то мы не признаем ее, – вдруг пробубнил тот, которого звали Август.

Нума даже глаза прикрыл – эти люди сами рыли себе могилу.

– Меня интересует другое, – мягко сказал он. – Почему вы сменили веру? Разве религия Рима недостаточно хороша для вас? Она хороша для императора, но нехороша для вас? Чем же, я хочу узнать.

– Римские боги злы и порочны, – буркнул Тиберий. – В них нет никакого смысла. Что они означают? Это картонные фигурки! Мы верим в то, что человек сам волен выбирать между добром и злом, и так он определяет свою судьбу. Мы верим в Солнечный Закон.

Нума вздохнул – с этой концепцией сложно было спорить, она с легкостью находила приют в сердцах людей. Солнечный закон означал изначальный вселенский закон праведности и гармонии, на поддержание которого должны быть направлены усилия человека, избравшего добро.

– Здесь вы правы, – кивнул он. – Без всякого спора, вы явно определили свою судьбу. Как в земном, так и в потустороннем мире. Суд покарает вас здесь, а боги покарают там.

– Бог один, – убежденно сказал Август, подняв глаза на Нуму. По вискам его тек пот, но взгляд был твердый и прямой. – Имя ему Солнечный бог, Благой творец. И Солнцепророк – единственный пророк его.

– Мы подошли к теме, которая наиострейшим образом меня волнует, – почти с нежными интонациями поведал Нума. – Насколько мне стало известно, для вас пророком сделался местный жрец, и имя ему Фарух, а не Веста, Солнцепророк.

– Все жрецы – потомки Весты, – хмуро сказал Тиберий.

– То есть вы признаете, что он обратил вас в свою веру? – оживился Нума.

– Мы стали последователями пророка добровольно, без принуждения, – спокойно ответил Август.

Нума поднял руку и щелкнул пальцами, так, чтобы за стеклом с той стороны увидели этот жест, и показал на опустевший стаканчик – ему нужен был еще кофе.

Буквально через тридцать секунд в комнату влетел тот же самый запыхавшийся юный паренек и передал новый стаканчик, стараясь не встречаться с Нумой глазами и – избави боги от такой неловкости – не задеть его пальцы своими. Нума усмехнулся – настроение начало ползти вверх.

– И что же сделал жрец, чтобы вы сделались огнепоклонниками добровольно, без принуждения? Какие методы сейчас применяют секты для вербовки? Можете считать мой вопрос профессиональным любопытством.

Центурионы молчали.

Нума с удовольствием пил кофе.

– Так что же? – еще раз повторил он.

Молчание.

– Вы бывали в храме, где собирался народ и слушал Фаруха?

И снова молчание.

– Будет больно, и вы все равно мне ответите, – буднично сообщил Нума, внимательно разглядывая крупные капли пота на коже собеседников и думая, что эта кожа не в лучшем состоянии. Много работы, мало сна, вредные привычки, но вроде ведь огнепоклонника как-то следят за тем, что едят? Хотя ограничений в пище у них точно нет. Впрочем, плевать на солнечные диеты, а вот проблемные органы по состоянию кожи можно легко определить.

Лица перед ним были теперь не просто раскрасневшимися от волнения, они начали багроветь от страха, словно оба центуриона вдруг чем-то подавились.

А может быть, уже не от страха – Нума успел сделать в воздухе указательным пальцем едва заметное движение. Слухи, которые ходили о дознавательских орудиях пыток, были просто глупыми слухами. Нума имел универсальный и гораздо более эффективный инструмент, его собственные руки даже на большом расстоянии могли причинять самую разнообразную боль. Боли существовало столько видов, сколько знаков мог Нума нарисовать в воздушной стихии, а им не было числа.

И да, он знал, что когда оба довольно терпеливых к ранам легионера, корчась, упали к его ногам, зашлись от нечеловеческого воя и стали цепляться за его ноги, утыкаясь носом в ботинки, – там,  с другой стороны, за стеклом, оцепенели.

На спине Нумы рубашка взмокла от пота – пытать в такую жару было тяжело.

– Что делал Фарух? – терпеливо повторил он вопрос.

Тиберий действительно схватился за носок его дорогого ботинка, хватаясь за горло второй рукой так, точно пытался его разодрать.

– Он пел, – прохрипел он.

Нума не торопясь опустил руку и сделал еще глоток кофе. Центурионы валялись подле его ног стонущими тушами, а на папке с материалами дела остались коричневые круги от кофейного стаканчика, но Нуму ни то, ни другое не волновало. Дело вдруг стало интересным, а он это очень любил.

 

***

И о Фарухе, и о храме, куда тайно стекались огнепоклонники, было известно от нелегальных агентов департамента. Впрочем, храм был не один, жрецы использовали в этом качестве руины зданий и каждый раз поклонялись своему богу на новом месте. Ведь священными у последователей Солнечного бога оказывались вовсе не храмовые здания, а храмовые огни, которые можно было перенести в любое помещение или даже на открытую местность.

Будущее место сбора поклонников культа Нума тоже выскреб из внутренностей Августа и Тиберия – против печеночных и почечных колик сложно выставить оружие, и мало людей на свете, у которых вера настолько крепка, что позволяет не замечать боли. Хотя знаки, рисуемые Нумой сегодня, были почти безобидны.

Служба начиналась рано утром, на рассвете, ведь бога огнепоклонников в этом мире воплощал солнечный свет. Сейчас время близилось к вечеру, но Нума все равно отправился на руины – солнечные жрецы готовили свои храмы задолго до часов служения, и Нума надеялся застать Фаруха.

Выбранное для службы здание не слишком походило на руины, это была заброшенная фабрика с бесконечно высокими потолками и рядом узких окон под крышей – почти все они были выбиты, а на потрескавшихся рамах восседали голуби, хлопая крыльями и курлыкая. Нуме пришлось пройти несколько пустых цехов с голыми цементными полами и ржавыми железными лестницами, ведущими к потолкам, прежде чем в одном из таких цехов он увидел огромную бронзовую чашу, стоявшую на небольшом возвышении, – в ней уже горел огонь.

Фарух стоял к нему спиной, возясь со своим огнем. Высокий стройный мужчина в ослепительно белом одеянии: узкие брюки, белая рубашка и священный пояс, сплетенный овечьей шерсти. Талия у Фаруха была узкой, как у девушки, волосы – такими черными, что отливали синим, а пластика – кошачьей, это Нума получил возможность увидеть, когда Фарух быстро обернулся и уставился на жреца вытянутыми миндалевидными глазами. Парс по крови, не надо долго гадать.

Скорость движений Фаруха заслуживала внимания, ведь солнечные жрецы являлись стражами священных огней и защищали их всеми способами, в том числе с оружием в руках. Многие из них были убиты при защите огней. И нет, Нума не счел бы это глупостью.

Но Фарух был безоружен перед ним даже с оружием в руках.

Некоторое время они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом Фарух сморщил переносицу, и верхняя губа у него дернулась, как  у зверя.

– Ты служишь Великой Тьме, – сказал он мелодично, и Нума даже на этих коротких словах заслушался, – на тебе ее печати. Ты можешь делать скверну еще хуже, на твоих руках вся мерзость этой скверны. Зачем ты пришел, жрец зла?

Нума даже замер от восхищения: этот мерзавец в самом деле видел то, что было скрыто на его руках от всех людских глаз, но что могли чувствовать некоторые подлинные маги – и просветленные. По-настоящему просветленные.

– Я пришел убить тебя, – просто сказал он.

Это была правда, в таких случаях Нума никогда не доводил дело до бюрократической волокиты и судебных процессов. Это было излишне, требовалось сразу решить проблему, а нет человека – нет проблемы.

Фарух засмеялся, обнажая выдававшиеся вперед, как у кролика, зубы. С виду он был некрасив, но в нем сразу чувствовалось то, что бесконечно влекло к нему людей: невероятной силы энергетика, стихия огня, блеск солнца, дыхание июльского зноя, когда воздух в пустыне дрожит, и газовые пузыри, вырывающиеся из-под земли, загораются ослепительным синим огнем… По легенде, именно воспламенив такой пузырь лучом от камня на своем перстне (нехитрый на самом деле фокус, доступный любому мальчишке), Веста, Солнцепророк, покорил одного великого персидского царя, и после этого вера огнепоклонников расползлась по всей земле.

– Давай, – сказал Фарух. – Что же ты говоришь, а не делаешь?

– Я хочу послушать, – медленно проговорил Нума, – как ты поешь. Хочу узнать, что же такого в твоем пении, что люди идут за тобой, как тысячи крыс за крысоловом с дудочкой…

– Ты считаешь людей крысами, а потом удивляешься, что они покинули твою веру? – язвительно спросил Фарух.

Он действительно искренне, ядовито недоумевал.

Нума привычно оскалился, но тут же стер усмешку с лица – не препираться он сюда пришел. Ему действительно хотелось услышать пение, и он немного подтолкнул Фаруха – _мысленно._ О, Нума многое умел, даже если сталкивался с мощным противником, но даже самые мощные, увы, редко чувствовали, что их к чему-то _побуждают_.

– Неужели ты только пением, как сирена, заманиваешь людей в свои сети? – спросил Нума.

Он, конечно, знал, что за многие века гонений богослужения исказились настолько сильно, что древние огнепоклонники вряд ли вообще узнали бы их. Прежними остались разве что основные священные символы да почитание огня. Но в полный голос поющий жрец – это выглядело странновато даже для дикарской веры.

Фарух вдруг усмехнулся.

– Нет ничего стыдного, что я спою тебе перед смертью, жрец зла. Тем более что ты уже осквернил своим присутствием этот храм, и я не смогу провести здесь службу для верующих.

– Я знаю, – невозмутимо ответил Нума, и рот Фаруха снова зло дернулся.

А после он запел.

Акустика в заброшенной фабрике, как и ожидалось, оказалась великолепная.

Нуме показалось, что у него враз задрожали вены. Голос, который он слышал, звучал не как человеческий голос, а как сотни музыкальных инструментов разом, и не было для него никаких границ, из высочайших нот он с легкостью скатывался в низкий рык и вновь поднимался в самые небеса, вибрируя и заставляя вибрировать воздух и пламя, стены и потолки, заставляя трепетать саму кровь.

Фарух пел не на латыни, разумеется, а на древнем языке, полумертвом языке, который уже мало кто знал. Но Нуме он был известен, ему вообще многое было известно, многое, но не это – как можно голосом воспламенить человека и заставить его пылать изнутри. Огонь горел вовсе не в жалкой бронзовой чаше, он горел в этом человеке со смешными усиками и выразительными глазами, заставляя его танцевать и петь, и безумствовать, и вопрошать, и радоваться, и страдать, и любить, и ненавидеть, и все это в одно мгновение. Это он, Фарух, проклятый парс, содержал в себе истинный священный огонь, а вовсе не светильники на покинутой фабрике. И хотя слова у песни были какие-то странные, Нума был опьянен ими, словно напился до беспамятства священного напитка огнепоклонников – хумы.  

Нуме хотелось, чтобы песня никогда не утихала, но когда она все же утихла, то он внимательнее всмотрелся в побледневшее скуластое лицо и увидел – увидел кое-что еще, кроме чудодейственного пламени. В Фарухе змеей угнездилась черная, смертельная, скверная болезнь, и, может быть, он знал о ней, а может быть, еще не ведал, но недолго ему осталось гореть.

Он всего лишь будет к нему милосерден.

И Нума вытянул руку, чуть повернул ее, а потом сжал пальцы в кулак и потянул на себя, и темные лисьи глаза Фаруха на секунду вспыхнули – не страхом, а чем-то неуловимым. Точно он хотел вместить всю свою жизнь в одну-единственную секунду и выпить эту секунду, как вино, одним глотком.

Вспыхнули и руны на руках Нумы – древние руны, которые ничего общего с латынью не имели. И как ни был он силен, все же едва устоял на ногах: это всегда было трудно, что бы там ни говорили.

А потом медленно опустил руку и посмотрел на то, что сотворил.

Темные вытянутые глаза расширились, верхняя, немного короткая губа задрожала, на ней выступили мелкие бисеринки пота.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты бежал отсюда, и как можно дальше, – сказал Нума, и никто бы не уловил ни малейшей эмоции в его стылом голосе. – Если ты сделаешь это, я почищу от вашей огненной заразы только городские когорты, простых людей не трону, а их сотни, я знаю, и ты знаешь. Езжай в Штаты, там есть ваши общины, и их никто не преследует.

Фарух потрясенно молчал, и Нума развернулся и зашагал прочь, и только уже у самого выхода из огромного длинного цеха услышал звучное:

– Почему?..

Он обернулся, и ему вдруг стало легко, так легко, как будто не носил он в себе тяжести самой страшной магии, какую только можно себе представить.

– Потому что ты одно из чудес этого мира, – ответил он. – А я поклялся беречь такие чудеса.

– Кому?! Кому ты поклялся? Не Повелителю Тьмы, я знаю! И не безумным богам Рима! Ты исцелил меня, но слуги Тьмы не лечат, они лишь… лишь уродуют природу жизни и смерти…

Тут Нума позволил себе усмехнуться.

– Ты прав, парс. Поэтому живи.


	13. Застолье

Ужин для акулозубого Нумы готовить пришлось Харту. И не только для Нумы. Наутро Цезарь бесстрастно сообщил количество гостей и желаемое меню, как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

– Я не кухарка, – буркнул Макс.

– У меня вообще нет кухарки, если ты не заметил, – хладнокровно ответил Цезарь и уткнулся в электронную книжку.

Макса он больше к своей ноге не подпускал, а на очередной визит Вененозия и причитавшееся шипение отреагировал каменным лицом. Впрочем, Вененозий хмуро сообщил, что нога определенно стала выглядеть лучше, однако обезболивающий укол все же с садистским видом легату воткнул.

Цезарь выглядел совершенно спокойным, что-то там читал, временами заносил заметки в электронный блокнот, но Макса не покидало ощущение, что его что-то тревожит. Очевидно, что-то, что он узнал в ходе своей таинственной операции.

Впрочем, Харт тоже кое-что узнал.

Под видом того, что хочет лично забрать парадную одежду легата из прачечной, он целенаправленно отправился за секретами. Прачечная была просто храмом сплетен, здешние миловидные девочки и один молоденький мальчик, очень похожий на девочку, непременно все Максу разбалтывали, пусть даже некоторое время крепились. Но в этот раз даже спрашивать не пришлось. Одна из девочек, Виктория, красивая брюнетка с длинными волнистыми волосами, явно плакала всю ночь – глаза опухли и покраснели, как у новорожденного альбиноса.  Да и сейчас она то и дело шмыгала носом, сортируя простыни и полотенца.

Макс никогда не флиртовал с девочками, не зубоскалил и не травил анекдотов. Он просто их внимательно слушал, изредка отпуская короткие фразы или издавая лишь понимающее мычание. Но они почему-то прониклись к нему доверием, чувствовали в нем надежность какую-то, что ли. Макс никогда не смеялся над глупыми женскими переживаниями. Он вообще считал, что женщины – другая раса, но относился к этой расе с уважением.

– Проблемы? – коротко спросил он, и Виктория бурно разрыдалась на его плече, сразу же промочив рубашку.

Из сбивчивых всхлипов Макс понял, что та самая операция, где Цезарь вывихнул ногу, не для всех обошлась такой простой травмой. Центуриону Цинне, по которому Виктория давно сохла, а в последнее время наконец-то обзавелась взаимностью, прострелили грудь (именно так Виктория охарактеризовала ранение), и как-то особо опасно. Теперь жизни Цинны уже ничего не угрожало, но сначала врачи думали, что будет обширное заражение.

Макс не стал допытываться, откуда Виктория узнала такие тайны, а вот при слове «заражение» сделал стойку.

– А это точно был выстрел? – осторожно спросил он растиравшую по щекам тушь прачку. – Может, его кто-то… укусил?

Виктория вылупила свои и без того огромные глаза, и даже ладонь на ее покрытом черными разводами лице замерла, делая девушку похожей на изумленную панду.

– Кто?.. – потрясенно переспросила она шепотом. – Кто укусил?..

Макс мысленно отматерил себя. Действительно, нашел, у кого спрашивать.  Да с чего он вообще взял, что эта операция связана с оборотнями? Лодыжку Цезаря, например, он лично держал на коленях – ничего там не виднелось, никаких подозрительных следов, пятен, язв, никаких _укусов_.

Вот же псы Гекаты, не оставляла Макса эта тема, хотя он с удовольствием держался бы от нее подальше и _не вспоминал, не вспоминал_.

Да еще этот… Нума… нарисовался, и явно тоже с какой-то целью. Не нравился тот Максу, но одновременно он чуял в нем нечто особенное. Нечто совершенно особенное. Но вот что это было, определить пока не мог.

Похоже, Цезарь попал между двух огней – вот какое чувство не покидало Макса.

Но довелось ему услышать в это утро и смешное. Только выйдя из прачечной, с перекинутыми через локоть двумя мантиями в чехлах, и раздумывая, не пойти ли до госпиталя разведать, что происходит с Цинной, он расслышал за живой изгородью из невысоких кустов, в импровизированной «курилке» на воздухе, очень жаркий разговор. Почти сразу же Макс, отлично запоминавший тембры голосов, распознал в одном из споривших центуриона с ярким прозвищем Кактус – попадался тот ему несколько раз в столовой для офицеров. Два других голоса были ему незнакомы.

– Легат Лециний спас мне жизнь буквально чудом! – горячо доказывал Кактус.

– Да кто ж спорит, – заметил собеседник ему в ответ, – легат у нас смельчак, но вывих свой он в душевой получил. Мне ребята в хозчасти рассказали. Поскользнулся на мокром полу, там особо способный полотер развез грязь… Да все его имя уже выучили… Спартак его звать… Там, ребята, такое существо нежное, блондинистое… умереть не встать! Спарта-ак, нет, это надо же! Имечко-то ему подходит, как теленку арабское седло! Вот и стал героем! Оправдал!

Под новый взрыв гогота Макс вышел из-за кустов и медленно, щуря глаза, достал из кармана штанов черную сигаретную пачку, а из пачки ловко выщелкнул сигарету. Теперь он узнал опциона местного примипила Кару и еще одного из центурионов, которого видел на плацу, но имени не знал.

– Вывихнул ногу в душе, значит? – поинтересовался он.

Группа беседующих сначала красочно замерла, ни дать ни взять скульптура античных героев перед морским чудищем, неожиданно вынырнувшим из спокойной глади моря. Но потом все расслабились – Макса многие знали, за раба его никто не считал, да и тут, в легионе, этот статус выглядел несколько искусственно, если честно. Скорее все привыкли, что у легата имеется брутальная нянька-домохозяйка в виде плохого парня. Ну и военного в нем все признавали сразу, это ведь ничем не вытравишь. А как он попал на базу, никто не знал, да и знать не хотел, кроме особо интересующихся вроде Луиса. Ну там-то понятно, откуда такой острый интерес.

Так что Максу в лицах поведали историю вывиха Цезаря, хотя Кактус и порывался каждую секунду прервать эту пьесу, кидаясь с пламенными, но нечленораздельными возгласами то к одному, то к другому рассказчику.

– Мне Спартака жалко, – заключил Кара, – он же сейчас персона номер один у пограничников! Бедняга нос боится высунуть из своей каморки… Над ним все ржут!

– Не узнал, говоришь, нашего легата?

– Да он никогда не видел его в лицо! С чего бы узнавать?

– И сразу же в такую лужу сел!

– В лужу-то уж точно! Вместе с Лецинием!

– Зато, может, хоть полы мыть научится…

– Это не делает Цезаря меньше героем! – вставил свои пять монет Кактус.

Все дружно сошлись на том, что, конечно, не делает, но все равно очень смешно.

– Да мы знаем, что ты к легату неравнодушен! – поддел Кара. – Все время его глазами ешь… Поговаривают, ты его аж на руках нес? Исполнилась, значит, мечта?

Вот тут Макс удивленно поднял брови, а Кактус вспыхнул, как сухая ветка в костре.

– Я бы тоже, может, хотел нашего легата на руках поносить, – с грязноватой улыбочкой вставил другой центурион. – Да не злись, мы тебе просто завидуем все…

Тут Кактус вовсе, кажется, психанул и рваной, злой походкой ушел из курилки.

А для Макса неожиданно мысль, что кто-то вроде симпатичного и преданного Кактуса может таскать Цезаря на руках, оказалась неприятной. Словно бы кто-то тронул нечто ему, Максу, законно принадлежавшее. А он очень не любил, когда трогали то, что принадлежало ему.

Смешно, конечно, ведь формально это Макс Харт Лецинию принадлежал, а не наоборот. Но все равно царапало. Завидуют они Кактусу, вот вдруг как. Это что же, получается, весь офицерский состав мечтает своего командующего отделать? Поставили командовать легионом голубоглазого блондинистого мальчишку, это ж надо додуматься! А теперь еще выясняется, что поллегиона на него дрочит бессонными ночами!

Так и вышло, что Макс готовил проклятый ужин в легком раздражении. Никакого меню, конечно, он не придерживался, вот закажут настоящую кухарку – тогда она и будет по заказу готовить. Но мяса нажарил много, и разного, с травами и овощами, даже соус какой-то примитивный сочинил. Вместо десерта просто нарвал в саду «сахарных шишек» и сгрудил их на огромное блюдо.

В гости ожидались Нума, Луис и Красс. Просто собрание выдающихся личностей. Еще перед ужином Макс намекнул Цезарю, что может позвать девочек из столовой, чтобы они сервировали стол и правильно подносили блюда. Но Цезарь рассеянно ответил, что Макса вполне достаточно, ему нужно только постараться не уронить мясо на головы гостям.

Официант из него вышел, конечно, никудышный. Он неловко раскладывал вилки и ножи, еще более неловко расставлял бокалы, но на легата, очевидно, его неизящная возня не производила никакого впечатления. А вот Красс сидел и морщился, будто лимон съел. Нума неприятно усмехался, показывая белоснежные гладкие зубы так, что в них отражались винные блики.

Пить, кстати, начали сразу, и очень резво, а вино, которое Харт подал к столу, славилось своим коварством. Макс его хорошо знал, да и кто не знал? Это было знаменитое фалернское, очень дорогое вино и очень древнее, впервые, кажется, его выставил на пиру по случаю очередной своей победы еще Гай Юлий Цезарь. Неразбавленным оно горчило, поэтому его смешивали обычно с медом. Однако у Лециния пили именно неразбавленное, очень темное, почти черное – видимо, собирали виноград, когда дул южный ветер. Кстати, виноград, дававший это вино, на вкус был странным образом неприятен, а сам фалерн – настолько пьяным, что, слишком передержанный, действовал как яд и вызывал немедленную потерю сознания.

Неудивительно, что гости захмелели почти сразу, и, уходя на кухню, Макс заметил, как непроизвольно начал повышаться тон беседы (слух у него обострялся с каждой минутой). Не обошлось без подшучиваний над самим Максом – да с этого все и началось, пожалуй.

– А твой раб меня удивил, он даже умудрился не пролить соус на нас, – сказал Нума. – Хотя рядом со мной блюдо наклонилось под крайне опасным углом.

– Ты не представляешь, – усмехнулся Красс. – Он нам тут всю базу перепугал своими замашками зверя. Вы видели эту рожу? Он же только мычит! На складе его боятся, как Гекатова пса.

– Да неужели? – сухо усмехнулся Цезарь.

– А вам даже полезно, – заметил Нума. – Вы слишком утонченные для легионеров.

– На себя посмотри, – заржал Луис. – Ты даже мыло с собой привез, и не абы какое, а миндальное, за шестьсот сестерциев.

Тема не иссякла даже тогда, когда Макс явился со сменой блюд – наоборот, словно дров в костер подбросили.

– Харт, а ты хорошо держишь хозяйство, – похвалил его Нума. – Газон загляденье, в мой прошлый приезд был кромешный ужас.

– И мантии идеально отглажены, – вякнул Луис.

– А уж свинина выше всех похвал, Лециний не зря хвалился, что ему и кухарки не надо, когда у него ты есть. Прямо золото, а не раб, – добавил Нума.

– Радует, что он на своем месте теперь, – ухмыльнулся Красс. – Каждый человек рано или поздно находит свое призвание.

Лециний усмехался, но скулы его чуть заметно закаменели.

Макс молча разливал вино.

Когда он вышел, Нума ухмыльнулся во весь рот.

– А вообще, Цезарь, он ведь в твоем вкусе. Еще не испробовал, каков он в постели? Мужик-то, судя по всему, чистый зверь.

Луис закашлялся, точно вином подавился, а Красс будто застыл. Макс будто своими глазами видел этот групповой портрет за разоренным уже столом.

– Если и буду, тебя не спрошу, – процедил Цезарь.

– Да брось! Неужели не воспользовался еще шансом? Можешь же делать с ним все, что захочешь! – не унимался Нума. – А ты, похоже, изобрел себе Танталовы муки на пустом месте…

– Не суди по себе, Нума, – тихо проговорил Цезарь. – Это ведь ты у нас любишь принуждать людей к любви, а их близких бросать палачам…

– У меня, дорогой легат, никогда не было личных рабов, если ты забыл…

– Рабов не было, но как насчет той девушки из рыбарского квартала? Она до сих пор жива? Или она твой информатор? Как ее звать? Лукреция?

– Откуда ты знаешь? – вдруг глухо и как-то очень страшно спросил Нума, так что у Макса волоски встали дыбом на загривке, да и вообще, что-то странное вдруг сделалось с телом, словно вибрации какие-то пошли.

Тут, в кухне, ему даже пришлось вцепиться в край стола, чтобы превозмочь себя и не рвануть в гостиную, к Цезарю, не вцепиться в Нуму зубами… Жрец был опасен, опасен! Цезаря надо было защитить!

Но, слава богам, как нахлынуло, так и схлынуло обратно.

– Не только у тебя свои источники, маг, – резко ответил Лециний, и Макса снова как подбросило.

Все же маг. Провидец и настоящий маг. И, вне всяких сомнений, темный.

Может быть, не зря, ох, совсем не зря принес Макс из погреба треклятый фалерн, языки тот развязывал сильнее всякого другого крепкого вина…

– Если хочешь знать, она жива, – свистяще проговорил Нума. – Но если мне доведется решать ее судьбу, я найду смелость сделать это сам. Без суда и следствия.

– Очень благородно, – отозвался легат.

– Я не прячусь от своих чувств, Цезарь, и не лелею самообман. А вот ты… о, я уверен, доведись тебе решать судьбу твоего раба, ты явно переложил бы эту ответственность на кого-нибудь другого… Ты слеп, Цезарь, как котенок!

– Зато я не пользуюсь своим положением и оставляю ему выбор! – рявкнул Цезарь. Макс даже на расстоянии чувствовал его ярость как свою.

– Нужен ли ему этот выбор, ты спросил его?

– А Лукреции был нужен, ты спрашивал?

– Я спрашивал, – вдруг как-то обмяк Нума. – И она мне ответила. И поэтому, Цезарь, я счастливее тебя.

Тут послышался какой-то непонятный звон посуды.

– А мы на улицу выйдем покурить, здесь как-то душно, – выразительно сообщил Луис, и, видать, они с Крассом бочком осторожно вывалились в патио, куда был выход прямо из гостиной.

В зале на какое-то время воцарилось молчание, вернее, раздраженное пыхтение, так слышалось это Харту, да звук булькающего алкоголя. Фалерн таял как по волшебству, а ведь Макс только принес новый кувшин.

– Ходят тут слухи, что Веспасиан совсем забыл о делах, – сказал Нума, вдруг резко сменив тему. – Алкоголь, наркотики, клубы, азартные игры, спускает миллионы сестерциев на ветер…

Макс до сих пор слышал его из кухни отлично, хотя тот теперь говорил очень, очень тихо.

– Какая жалость, – без всякой жалости отозвался Цезарь. Дыхание его медленно выравнивалось.

– А ведь он один из преемников нашего светлейшего Клавдия, раз уж боги не послали тому детей, – заметил Нума.

– Но боги мудры и сохраняют жизнь самому Клавдию вот уже довольно долго, и я весь в надеждах, что именно так будет продолжаться.

– Да услышат боги наши молитвы, Цезарь, и поймут их правильно.

– Поймут их правильно, – эхом повторил Лециний.

– Но, к несчастью, боги часто непоследовательны в подарках и ударах судьбы, мой дорогой легат. На подходе ретроградный Меркурий, а в такие дни случаются непредсказуемые события.

– Ты же не веришь астрологам, жрец, хотя должен.

– Им верит даже сам светлейший Клавдий! – притворно возмутился Нума. – И как я могу игнорировать их предсказания, их видения?

– У тебя есть свои, насколько я знаю.

– Тем не менее, ретроградный Меркурий меня очень беспокоит. Понимаешь ли, астрологи пророчат в этот его приход разные неудобные случаи именно с высочайшими персонами. Я посоветовал трибуну преторианцев удвоить охрану императора. Однако дело в том, видишь ли, что именно преторианцы часто оказываются предателями – с этой заразой Рим борется тысячелетиями, но она неистребима. Будет просто невыносимо для Рима, если вдруг с императором что-то случится, а тут еще его преемник рискует потерять голову из-за своего образа жизни. Сколько звездных персон погибло по глупости, красуясь перед случайными любовниками… Не перечесть!

– Ты прав, будет невыносимо, – как-то напряженно проговорил Цезарь.

– Ах да, я ведь не поделился с тобой еще одним опасением! Ретроградный Меркурий несет много бед также известным военачальникам, вот так прямо и сказано в календаре небесных тел на этот год. А проконсул Солоний, как мне передали, мучается очень неприятной лихорадкой. Где заразился, никому не ведомо. Вот за него я тоже очень, очень беспокоюсь. Кто будет управлять британской провинцией, если лихорадка победит славного проконсула? А ведь он тоже имеет право на трон, как и Веспасиан... Тучи сгущаются беспощадно над нами.

– Я уверен, даже при самом хитром капризе Фортуны ты посоветуешь Сенату достойную кандидатуру на любую должность, – очень ровно сказал Цезарь.

– Возможно, но достойные должны быть готовы к переменам в своей судьбе, – подлил масла в огонь Нума. – К переменам, переездам, чужим краям, чужому солнцу и чужим народам. К славе и ответственности.

– Здесь тоже не Элизиум, – тихо отозвался Цезарь.

Нума тихо засмеялся и больше ничего не сказал. Кивнул, наверное. А тут и Луис с Крассом, шумно веселясь, вернулись из патио.

– Зови уже своего раба с десертом, – сквозь смех сказал Луис. – Что он там приготовил? Мне любопытно взглянуть!

Десерт, значит. Ну что же.

Выражения лиц гостей, когда они узрели блюдо с «шишками», были бесценны.

– Что это за дрянь? – спросил Красс, когда к нему вернулся дар речи.

– Фрукты, – сказал Макс и, словно бы подтверждая свои слова, взял один плод и смачно от него откусил. – Они сладкие. На вкус как заварной крем. Вы же хотели десерт.

– Они же растут везде, это самое вульгарное дерево в Гвадаре, ты прямо на улице их нарвал?!

– В саду, – пожал плечами Харт. – Я их помыл, не изволь тревожиться так, трибун ангустиклавий. А то может и удар хватить.

– Ты забываешься, – ледяным тоном отчеканил Красс.

– Ты слишком много ему позволял, Цезарь, вот он и забыл свое место, – откинувшись в кресле, с непонятным удовлетворением констатировал Нума.

Сказал эти слова он презрительным тоном, но глаза его, видел Макс, зажглись интересом, и не было в них ни холода, ни презрения.

– Раньше рабов за проступки пороли, – заявил Красс. – Думаю, никто тебя не осудит, Цезарь, если этот обычай вдруг вернется. Никто ничего не скажет.

– Ты слышал? – звенящим голосом спросил Цезарь Макса, и тот не мог понять, что это за звон – улыбка или гнев.

И тогда-то он и почувствовал это.

Зрение вдруг стало быстро заволакивать красным, и звуки, звуки навалились разом, и что-то треснуло в загривке, и что-то сместилось вдруг в челюстях, которые наконец разжались (а раньше были точно зацементированы, он и не замечал), и тут услышал он совсем новый звук посреди шума собственной крови в ушах – биения сердец.

Каждое сердце билось по-своему, издавая характерный звук предмета, колышущегося в жидкости. У Красса громко, как медный гонг, от злости, у Нумы чуть неровно, точно от любопытства, у Луиса быстро, он всерьез волновался, а вот у Цезаря скачками, в сильнейшем раздражении. И теперь еще Макс ощущал все эмоции по запаху так же ясно, как мясо или фалерн: легкую вину и неловкость у Луиса; веселый и пристальный интерес у Нумы; однозначное непонимающее презрение у Люциуса; и у Лециния – весь букет эмоций: и злость, и удивление, еще не прошедшее после беседы с Нумой, и воодушевление какое-то, и азарт, и желание, совершенно точно – желание… Но Макс не успел ничего толком осмыслить, поскольку собственная ярость захлестнула его с головой, как штормовая океанская волна.

Он увидел только, как комната становится сплошь алой, точно он смотрит на нее через прибор ночного видения. И тут же, враз понимая, что сейчас случится непоправимое, быстро повернулся и вышел, не обращая внимания на смешки за спиной и фразу: «Какой чувствительный у тебя раб, Цезарь!».

Там, в кухне, не сразу до него дошло, что он застыл в хищнической стойке, пригнувшись, готовый к прыжку, и одна рука его упруго упирается в пол, а другая отведена назад с характерно разведенными пальцами, точно он готовится разорвать чье-то то горло, а на пальцах – огромные кривые когти. И не сразу он понял, что тихое рычание, которое звучит в ушах, идет из его собственного горла, из его пасти. Поскольку теперь это была однозначно пасть, с огромными острыми клыками…

И еще: последним, что он запомнил, зато запомнил чрезвычайно ярко, перед тем как бежать из гостиной, был взгляд Цезаря. Тот смотрел расширенными глазами, потрясенно, смотрел так, будто все видел еще там, в зале. Будто узрел Макса в его новой форме.

В которой тому было абсолютно, стопроцентно комфортно.


	14. Взаимные любезности и неожиданные открытия

**Глава** **XIV**

**Взаимные любезности и неожиданные открытия**

– По-моему, прием гостей прошел неплохо, –  Цезарь от души зевнул, потянулся и довольно посмотрел на Луиса.

– А по-моему, все набрались, –  хмуро заметил Луис.

Он, напротив, выглядел не очень довольным. В пальцах у него была зажата тонкая ножка бокала, и он то и дело совершал механические круговые движения запястьем, отчего остатки вина в бокале крутились по хрустальным стенкам, грозя выплеснуться на скатерть.

– А по-моему, все было просто замечательно, – с нажимом повторил Цезарь. – Разыграли как по нотам: с философскими и политическими спорами и разговором по душам. И светская беседа удалась, не так ли?

– Да охренеть прекрасный вечер, –  буркнул Луис, встал и повел плечами, расслабляя затекшие от одной позы мышцы. – Отнести тебя в спальню?

– Ну вот еще, – отозвался Цезарь, боком свесился через подлокотник кресла и зевнул еще раз. В его глазах Луиса будто перевернули вверх ногами. – Мне совершенно не хочется спать. Знаешь что? Тащи-ка ты меня в патио, желаю курить на свежем воздухе. И что-то я не пойму, ты что такой надутый, Лу?

Луис подошел к креслу Цезаря, примерился, велел:

– Ты поднимись-ка из кресла, мой легат, я тебе не одуревший от адреналина центурион, чтобы тебя вместе с креслом таскать.

– Это что еще такое? – осведомился Цезарь. – Эй, эй! Полегче с раненым!

Непочтительный Луис без всякого пиетета перекинул легата через плечо, хлопнул по заднице и потащил в патио. Перед носом висящего колбасой Цезаря оказались мускулистые ягодицы, обтянутые штанами, и он тут же, в качестве ответного дружеского жеста, запустил под ремень обе руки и сжал пальцы.

– Так что там насчет центурионов и адреналина? Колись, Лу, а то буду пытать, – он погладил теплую кожу и сжал пальцы снова.

Мозаичный пол патио выглядел с такого ракурса непривычно, интересно колыхался перед глазами. Луис фыркнул что-то нечленораздельное, но явно поощрительное и сгрузил Цезаря на широкую лежанку, которую выставили наружу еще накануне, застелили богатым пурпурным покрывалом и завалили подушками. Иначе где же травмированный легат будет дышать свежим воздухом? Идею Цезарь одобрил. Было в этом ложе под кипарисами что-то эпикурейское.

Он устроился полулежа. Луис покопался в подушечном богатстве, отыскал вытянутую цилиндрическую подушку с двумя кисточками по торцам и бережно пристроил ее Цезарю под ступню, чтобы разгрузить лодыжку.

– Ну так что? – требовательно повторил вопрос Цезарь.

– Погоди минутку, –  Луис ушел в дом и вернулся с непочатой бутылкой вина и двумя чистыми бокалами. Прикурил две сигареты, одну для себя, другую для Цезаря, наполнил бокалы и прилег рядом, опираясь на локоть, чтобы было удобно пить. – Да ничего особенного. Народ в курилках веселится на тему твоего грандиозного падения и доблестного центуриона Кактуса, который, не пожалев живота своего, а также почему-то напрочь позабыв про штатные носилки, таскал прекрасную принцессу… тьфу, пострадавшего легата на руках.

– Ах вот оно что… –  протянул Цезарь, затягиваясь. Он прикусил губу, потом все же не выдержал и тихо рассмеялся. – И что говорят?

– Да как всегда, что они могут нового сказать, – Луис протянул руку и погладил Цезаря по бедру.

Цезарь улегся удобнее, снова затянулся. Было жарко и влажно, терпко пахли кипарисы, фалернское в бокалах казалось совсем черным и глянцево поблескивало.

– Так ты поэтому злишься? – спросил Цезарь, отводя руку с сигаретой в сторону и пристально разглядывая Луиса из-под ресниц. – Из-за того, что кто-то носил меня на руках? Или из-за того, что обо мне опять болтают в курилках?

– Нет, конечно, – отмахнулся Луис, улегся на спину и принялся пускать вверх кольца дыма. Низко, почти над их головами, метнулась и пропала черная тень: с заходом солнца летучие мыши проснулись и теперь ловили мошкару. – Было бы о чем говорить. Нет…

– Тогда почему? – Цезарь вытянул здоровую ногу и попытался пальцами добраться до полоски обнаженной кожи, появившейся между поясом штанов и задравшейся майкой Луиса.

– Нума… –  нехотя сказал Луис. – Терпеть его не могу. Иногда, вот не поверишь, едва удерживаюсь, чтобы не прибить.

Цезарь мельком посмотрел на окна второго этажа, которые приходились на выделенную Нуме комнату. Они горели приглушенным персиковым светом. Шторы в той комнате были, так уж случилось, тоненькие, притаиться было за ними невозможно. Если Нума сидел в своей комнате, то явно не у окна.

– Отчего же? Вполне верю. Нума может быть совершенно невыносим.

– Что он с успехом демонстрировал весь вечер, –  Луис неприязненно скривил губы.

– Ну, это было ожидаемо, – Цезарь погладил ступней Луиса, чтобы переключить его внимание с Нумы на себя. – Лу?

– А?

– Раздень меня.

Луис заинтересованно приподнял голову. Предыдущую ночь, первую после возвращения Цезаря, они провели незамысловато – обнявшись и так и проспав до утра, слишком усталые для чего-то кроме сна. Оба были вымотаны: Цезарь – походом, Луис – расшалившимися нервами, что, впрочем, он старался скрывать, но тщетно. Он тихо поскребся в окно, Цезарь отключил на минуту поле, и Луис тут же устроился у него за спиной, крепко обняв и покрывая легкими поцелуями плечи и затылок. Правда, поцелуи перемежались негативными и весьма экспрессивными характеристиками легата, но эффект оказался смазанным по причине глухого шепота, которым все это высказывалось. Зато как усыпляющее средство шепот оказался просто непревзойденным.

Однако этим вечером все было совсем по-другому.

– Вот прямо тут? – мурлыкнул Луис, сразу позабыв свое дурное настроение. – Во дворе? – расстегнул молнию на брюках Цезаря и потащил их вниз. – Неужели?

– Аккуратнее! – напомнил Цезарь, сгибая здоровую ногу и помогая выпутывать себя из одежды. – А чем плох двор? Вроде мы не на газоне улеглись. Хотя, видишь, даже Нума заметил, что газон претерпел изменения к лучшему.

– Фу, – скривился Луис, избавляясь от собственных тряпок. Раздевшись, он сцепил вытянутые над головой руки в замок, от души потянулся, наклонившись направо и налево, – не напоминай о нем. У тебя стоит, Цезарь.

– У тебя тоже, – светским тоном отозвался Цезарь, тоже потягиваясь. Из-за ноги получилось, конечно, совсем не так элегантно и возбуждающе, как у Луиса.

– Люблю смотреть на тебя голого, – Луис никаких недостатков, как всегда, не видел.

Цезарь с намеком шевельнул бедрами. Луис прекратил красоваться, улегся и с воодушевлением огладил ноги Цезаря, просунул одну руку между Цезарем и лежанкой, щипнул за зад, а другой рукой помял мошонку и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра. Кожа от прикосновения теплых губ тут же покрылась мурашками, Цезарь вздохнул, чуть выгнулся, задел членом щеку Луиса. Сердце застучало сильнее. Луис положил ему на живот горячую сухую ладонь, второй придержал член за основание, посмотрел исподлобья.

– А я люблю, когда твоя голова у меня между ног, – в голосе Цезаря прорезалась отчетливая хрипотца.

– Я тоже люблю, – согласился Луис, прижался губами, лизнул. – Все же ты бессовестная и двуличная кокетка, мой легат.

– Это почему же? – с невольным придыханием спросил Цезарь, цепляясь пальцами за волосы Луиса и стараясь запутаться ими в густых кудрях посильнее.

– Кто ныл, что надо быть скромнее? «Нечего давать пищу сплетням»! – передразнил Луис. – Ты пьян, мой лицемерный легат. Забываешь скрывать свою политику двойных стандартов.

– Не так уж и пьян, а потом все равно ведь мне полощут кости сегодня, не так ли? Ну вот пусть это найдет выход, –  рассудительно заметил Цезарь.

– Еще чуть-чуть, и твои рассуждения дойдут до популярного в Американских Штатах лозунга. «Занимайтесь любовью, а не войной». Слышал?

Цезарь потянул Луиса за волосы.

– Ползи ко мне, –  шепнул он.

Луис послушно подтянулся и улегся сбоку, навалившись на Цезаря, но устроившись таким образом, чтобы не задевать больную ногу.

Цезарь поморщился, и обоюдными усилиями они устроили дефективную конечность так, чтобы не мешала Луису улечься на легата плотнее. Глаза у Луиса стали совсем черными, губы блестели и казались черно-вишневыми. Цезарь застонал, выгнулся, крепче вжался всем телом.

– Погоди, – пробормотал Луис, протискивая руку между животами и зажимая в ладони оба члена. – Блядь, поеду и оторву башку этому малолетнему идиоту! Дурацкая нога!

– Нога дурацкая только временно, – Цезарь отвечал сдавленным стоном на каждое движение руки Луиса. – А вот лозунг твой дурацкий на самом деле.

– Какой лозунг? А, ты про Штаты…

– Война и любовь суть явления одного порядка, – рука Цезаря скользнула по плечам Луиса, прошлась по позвоночнику и задержалась на ягодицах, легко поглаживая впадину между ними. – Вот подумай: и в любви, и в войне всегда есть что-то желанное, что нужно захватить и удержать. И там, и тут надо разработать стратегию и тактику этого захвата. Провести разведку, – указательный палец Цезаря скользнул глубже, вызвав ответный томный и хриплый стон. Луис прижался лбом ко лбу Цезаря, и Цезарь положил другую руку Луису на затылок. – А потом, оценив ситуацию, набраться терпения и нанести удар в нужный момент.

Тут Цезарь резко, с силой, сжал указательный и большой пальцы насколько мог в кольцо, повернул кисть, оттянув и защемив стенку заднего прохода лежащего на нем Луиса. Тот замер, едва дыша открытым ртом.

– Это больно, – выдохнул Луис через несколько секунд. – Очень.

– Разумеется, – сказал Цезарь, пристально глядя в черные глаза. – Как и больно узнать, что твой любовник трахался с твоим же рабом, пока ты был в походе. А, Луис? Война и любовь. Почти одно и то же, нет? Ты так нервничал сегодня за ужином, все время в пол смотрел. А ведь я знаю тебя, пожалуй, лучше себя самого. Я просто глазам поверить не мог.

Молчание стало жгучим и горьким, как ядовитый сок цикуты.

Они так и лежали, втиснувшись друг в друга намертво, лоб в лоб, глаза в глаза, тело в тело, не шевелясь и, кажется, даже не дыша. Потом Луис втянул носом воздух, двинул бедрами, прижимаясь сильнее, хотя сильнее было, кажется, уже невозможно.

– А ты ревнуешь, Цезарь, – вопросом это не было. – Одно только мне скажи: кого ты ревнуешь? Меня? Или своего раба?

Цезарь молчал.

– Я его убью, – как о чем-то давно решенном сообщил Луис.

Цезарь повернул голову, прижался губами к шершавой небритой щеке, расслабил закаменевшие руки. Все вокруг снова наполнилось запахами, звуками, налилось теплотой южной полночи. Он понял, что эти несколько секунд находился будто без кислорода, не мог дышать и ничего вообще не мог, будто выброшенный в безвоздушное пространство, а потом вдруг его вернули обратно.

– Тупица, – сказал он глухо, прежде чем поцеловать Луиса, грязно, сильно, вкладываясь в поцелуй всем собой.

– Прости, прости, прости… – зашептал Луис. – Боги, я так тебя люблю, ты же знаешь, Цезарь, это невыносимо…

Оргазм, наверное, не почувствовал ни один из них. Только огромное, восхитительное, сногсшибательное облегчение.

***

– А неплохой, однако, кофе подают в этом доме по утрам! И лепешки из тандыра! Хорошо о вас тут заботятся.

– О боги, чем я заслужил такое утро?! – голос Луис был полон неподдельного страдания.

– В чем дело, Луис, друг мой? Я, как воспитанный человек, зашел попрощаться перед тем, как покинуть сей гостеприимный кров.

Кофе и в самом деле пах отменно. Цезарь приоткрыл один глаз, потом другой. Лоб Луиса, который с закрытыми глазами лежал на соседней подушке, между бровями прорезала горестная морщинка.

– Мог бы уйти по варварскому обычаю, не прощаясь, Нума. Никто бы не обиделся, – пробурчал Луис, не открывая глаз.

Цезарь невозмутимо уселся, подтянул шерстяной мохнатый плед повыше – откуда он здесь только взялся? – и укрыл Луиса получше. Тот, буркнув «Дайте поспать, в конце концов!», отвернулся и накрыл голову подушкой. Цезарь прислонился спиной к изголовью лежанки, поискал глазами и нашел вчерашнюю удобную подушку колбасой, подпихнул ее под ступню и молча протянул руку, раскрыв ладонь.

От Нумы, как ни в чем не бывало развалившегося в широком кресле, его отделял только круглый невысокий столик, покрытый белейшей скатертью. На столике были расставлены кофейник из тонкого фарфора, парные к нему чашки, медное блюдо с лепешками и несколько пузатых глиняных горшочков: в таких на рынках Гвадара продавали варенье и мед. Отдельно лежали завернутые в толстую вышитую салфетку приборы: из складок выглядывали фигурные серебряные рукоятки. Нума сел прямее, налил кофе в одну из чашек и подал ее Цезарю на блюдечке.

– Благодарю за столь приятный визит, – сказал Цезарь, не смущаясь ни голой груди, ни голых колен. Он вообще никогда не смущался наготы: ни собственной, ни чьей-то еще. А вот Нума был одет для путешествия – в удобные брюки цвета хаки, тонкую рубашку с длинным рукавом. На спинке кресла висела черная кожаная куртка с отстроченными плечами. Нума любил хорошо одеться. – Был очень рад повидаться и сожалею, что встреча прошла так быстро. Хотя понимаю, что тебя сюда привел служебный долг и лишь во вторую очередь долг дружбы. Но что может быть лучше даже столь короткого отрезка времени, проведенного рядом с другом?

На этом моменте Луис, все еще притворявшийся спящим, незаметно под пледом ткнул его локтем в бедро.

Когда Цезарь хотел быть противным, он всегда выражался подобным слогом. Красс и дядюшка консул оценили бы. Вот и Нума оценил тоже. Вкупе с молча протянутой за кофе рукой сделанные в подобной манере высказывания произвели на него явно охлаждающий эффект: он подобрался, с лица пропало ироничное выражение. Цезарь мило улыбнулся. А нечего было накануне подкалывать его насчет Харта. Долг платежом красен.

– А кофе у нас варит супер-кофеварка, – по-простому продолжил он и обратился к подушкам: – Хочешь кофе, Лу? Нума забрал твою чашку, но, так и быть, можешь пить из моей.

Чашек, действительно, было только две. И это тоже не показалось Цезарю случайностью. Как и плед.

Нума вдруг заулыбался светло и весело, как будто Цезарь сказал ему что-то приятное. Прозрачные серо-голубые глаза заблестели, пробившаяся щетина в лучах утреннего солнца отливала золотом, словно щеки Нуме присыпали канифолью.

– Рад был повидать тебя, Цезарь, – сказал он, поднимаясь, –  и тебя, Луис, хоть ты и повернулся ко мне задом. Цезарь, ты ведь не собираешься в ближайшее время покидать легион?

– Смотря что ты имеешь в виду, – уклончиво ответил Цезарь, отпивая кофе. – Я человек военный, подневольный. Куда пошлют, туда и отправлюсь. Но в ближайшее время нет, точно не дальше Африки.

– Ну и прекрасно! – Нума был полон энтузиазма, будто ему только что миллион сестерциев пообещали. – Хотелось бы мне побыть у тебя подольше, но дела не ждут, ты прав. Рад был видеть тебя в почти добром здравии и хорошем настроении.

– Взаимно, – Цезарь наклонил голову и проследил, как Нума покидает патио.

Через несколько минут в темном дверном проеме, ведущем из кухни во двор, показался насупленный Харт и, кивнув, убрался обратно внутрь.

– Подземное царство, как же он меня бесит! – Луис сел, потянулся за лепешками, потом подумал, вылез из-под пледа и расположился с удобствами: поближе к столу. Выудил серебряный нож и стал мазать румяную корку маслом и вареньем. – Что ему от тебя надо?

– То же, что и остальным… – Цезарь допил кофе и теперь задумался, не съесть ли ломтик лепешки, уж больно аппетитно уплетал их Луис.

Луис поднял брови.

– Я имел в виду власть, а не то, что ты подумал, озабоченный галл.

– Он плетет какие-то мутные интриги, – неприязненно заметил Луис. Он никак не мог сменить тему, и Цезарь понял, что Луис беспокоится больше, чем хочет показать. – И хочет тебя в них втянуть.

– Ну хочет, – согласился Цезарь, – ну и что? А потом – Нума всегда плетет интриги. По-другому он не умеет и, что главное, не хочет уметь.

– Вот именно! Ни слова в простоте! – в восклицании Луиса забавно смешались нотки возмущения, изумления и презрения.

– Да неужели! – развеселился Цезарь. – А мы тут все такие простые! Это в тебе сословные предрассудки подали голос, Лу. Ты слишком долго вчера сидел рядом с Люциусом. Не забивай себе голову Нумой, я тебя прошу. Нам от него больше пользы, чем вреда. Да и в любом случае, ты же знаешь: «Держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе».

– И кто же он тебе? – с осуждением поинтересовался Луис. – Враг или друг?

– О… – Цезарь покусал губы. – А это как пойдет. Не люблю я категоричности, Лу.

– Он очень хитер и опасен, – упрямо повторил Луис и сжал губы так, что они будто вовсе пропали. Цезарь поднял руку и провел указательным пальцем по этим сжатым губам, чтобы заставить Луиса расслабиться.

– Ну да, Нума хитер и опасен, да к тому же черный маг, но он всего лишь человек. Так почему ты так сильно беспокоишься?

Цезарь отставил кофе, улегся к Луису на колени и уставился в розовую беспечную вышину. Кажется, стоило ожидать жару.

Луис погладил его по голове и продолжил жевать лепешку, посыпая грудь Цезаря крошками и тут же смахивая их легкими прикосновениями пальцев.

– Что значат желания человека, пусть даже мага, по сравнению с волей богов? – тихо спросил Цезарь у неба.

Небо в ответ дунуло легким душистым бризом.

***

Умиротворенная нега было нарушена появлением Харта. Не обращая на Цезаря и Луиса никакого внимания, он принялся составлять на большой жестяной поднос остатки завтрака, потом сдернул скатерть, свернув ее так, что все крошки остались внутри, хмуро посмотрел в сторону патрициев, но так, чтобы не встречаться глазами, и сказал, отвернувшись в сторону:

– Там Вененозий прислал салагу сказать, что явится ровно в девять утра. Проводить осмотр, – и пристально оглядел выставленную на подушке, словно в музее, лодыжку Цезаря.

Луис зачем-то тоже посмотрел на лодыжку и даже потрогал ее осторожно пальцем.

Странное дело: когда что-то не в порядке с какой-либо конечностью, наступает момент, когда конечность эта начинает восприниматься человеком не как собственная часть тела, а как совершенно посторонний предмет. Вот и Цезарь, поддавшись общему влиянию, внимательно взглянул на свою ногу. Нога была как нога, бледная, с тонкой щиколоткой и сухим острым коленом, с аккуратными пальцами. Столь подробный осмотр вдруг напомнил ему, насколько нежные и легкие, оказывается, руки у Макса Харта. На этой мысли Цезарь поднял голову и понял, что Харт разглядывает его колено так внимательно, как будто раньше никогда ничего подобного не видел.

– Ого, уже половина восьмого! – внезапно опомнился Луис и вскочил. – Я же в десять совещание назначил, ты помнишь, я тебе говорил? Здесь, у тебя, чтобы тебе не пришлось в штаб тащиться. Так. Я к себе, давай тебя в бассейн по пути отнесу.

– Луис, – Цезарь наклонил голову и разглядывал повернувшегося к ним боком Харта, который почему-то даже и не подумал уйти, а так и стоял рядом, пока Луис носился вокруг лежанки в поисках раскиданных накануне вещей. – Твои штаны на кресле справа, и мне кажется, ты смущаешь своим обнаженным видом Харта. Не так ли, Харт?

– Мне плевать, – буркнул Харт и отвернулся окончательно.

Луис перестал суетиться, посмотрел на широкую спину Харта, а потом медленно, будто под анестезией, повернул голову к Цезарю. Цезарь улыбнулся легкой успокаивающей улыбкой, чтобы Луис не переживал – мол, что было, то прошло.

– Иди домой, Лу, а то опоздаешь на совещание. А мы тут и без тебя справимся, – протянул Цезарь.

Лицо Луиса отразило целый хоровод настроений: сначала он нахмурился, посмотрел на развалившегося по подушкам Цезаря, бросил косой взгляд в спину Харта, потом снова посмотрел на Цезаря, дернул ртом, прикусил губу, потом медленно кивнул, словно его озарило, вопросительно поднял брови и дернул подбородком в сторону широкой спины, обтянутой уставной майкой цвета хаки.

Цезарь пожал плечами, как будто говоря: ну да, и что теперь?

– Смотри, Харт, не урони легата в бассейн, – велел Луис и ушел.

***

Харт к указанию Гаррелия отнесся со всей ответственностью. Носил Цезаря, как фарфоровую вазу времен империи Цинь, на вытянутых руках и с каменным лицом. Погрузил его в бассейн с горячей водой (когда только успел приготовить?), по поверхности которой плавали клочья пены, распространявшей вокруг сладкий восточный аромат, от которого у Цезаря неудержимо зачесался нос, поэтому наслаждаться ванной долго не пришлось.

Зато Цезарь отлично знал, как повернуть любые обстоятельства себе на пользу, так что позвал Харта вытаскивать его из бассейна, только когда с некоторым усилием, но все же самостоятельно встал на здоровую ногу, стараясь травмированной не касаться дна. Поза была точь-в-точь, как на знаменитой картине Александра Ботицелия «Рождение Венеры», да и пена, хоть и вонючая, вполне живописно стекала по животу и ногам.

На Харта ожившая классика художественного искусства впечатления не произвела или же, наоборот, произвела слишком сильное: узрев стоявшего на одной ноге легата, он, ни слова не говоря, полез в воду прямо в одежде, тут же замочив брюки выше колен: бассейн был неглубок.

– Легат, ты совсем сдурел? Еще и головой приложиться захотел? – он ловко подхватил Цезаря на руки, с той легкостью, с какой обычно дается давно привычное движение.

– Смотри не урони, – сказал Цезарь, оборачивая одну руку вокруг шеи Харта. – Тут скользко.

– Не беспокойся, не уроню, – пробурчал Харт. – Я тебе не салага со шваброй.

– Вижу, слухи разносятся со скоростью света, – заметил Цезарь и сцепил пальцы, заключив шею раба в кольцо рук.

 У Харта дрогнули губы, он моргнул и целеустремленно уставился куда-то вдаль, хотя в десяти футах коридор оканчивался дверью.

Он внес Цезаря в спальню так, как вносят в храм историческую реликвию, причем не просто так вносят, например, после реставрации, а во время торжественной церемонии – на вытянутых руках и с одухотворенным лицом. Не хватало только важных жрецов в арьергарде.

Давно Цезарь так не развлекался.

Намерения Нумы относительно Макса Харта, когда он пристроил осужденного на казнь центуриона к Цезарю, оставались пока неясными, но в любом случае уже себя оправдали. Макс Харт был странный, иногда казался простым, как полено, а иногда – очень и очень себе на уме, но самое главное – он развлекал Цезаря так, как никто в последние годы. С самого первого утра, с самой первой минуты, как Харт появился на вилле главнокомандующего Гвадарским легионом, Цезарь ощущал веселый, чуть сдобренный легкой злобой азарт.

Размышляя об этом, он поначалу решил, что это воздушное ощущение, будто кровь пузырится, как игристое вино с виноградников Тосканы, возникло в нем после поимки поднебесного оборотня. И позже стало ясно, что, действительно, загадочные события, случившиеся в последнее время и связанные с поднебесниками, разумеется, вызывают и азарт, и желание докопаться до истины, и нормальное для любого полководца обернуть их в свою пользу и превратить в свое оружие. Но вот эта щекотка в ладонях, это желание запустить яйцом в вентилятор, которого Цезарь не испытывал на протяжении многих лет, – все эти ощущения были связаны именно с Максом Хартом, якобы рабом и крайне загадочной личностью.

Накануне вечером, когда быстро опьяневшие гости с подачи Нумы стали донимать Харта, в какой-то момент Цезарю, раздраженному подначками так же, как и сам раб, вдруг показалось – всего лишь на долю мгновения, которое проходит между двумя взмахами ресниц, – что в проеме между колоннами, рядом с низким столом, уставленным наполовину опустошенными блюдами и пустыми бутылками, вовсе не Макс стоит, а огромный ощерившийся зверь с вздыбленной по хребту шерстью и оскаленными клыками.

И как будто услышал Цезарь даже призрачное клокотание где-то внутри зверя, и смотрел зверь вовсе не на надоедливых людишек вокруг, а на него, Цезаря, таким взором, словно ждал приказа. Приказа взять, схватить и рвать в клочья всех вокруг.

***

Контраст между этим вчерашним фантомным, привидевшимся Цезарю образом и нынешним видом Харта был настолько велик, что удержаться было совершенно невозможно. Поэтому, когда Харт оперся коленом о кровать, чтобы уложить больного легата, Цезарь прикрыл глаза, приоткрыл рот, облизнул губы и испустил вздох умирающей лани.

Не воспользовавшись возможностью дать деру, Харт определенным образом развязал Цезарю руки. Поэтому Цезарь чувствовал себя вправе немного развлечься. В конце концов, без него тут тоже не скучали.

Вульгарные, но от этого не менее действенные приемы оправдали себя на все сто: Харт так и застыл, склоненный над лежащим Цезарем, и никуда ему было не деться, потому что руки расцепить коварный легат даже и не подумал. Лицо Харта оказалось совсем рядом, при желании Цезарь мог всего лишь чуть-чуть приподнять голову и коснуться своими губами его губ.

Рот у бывшего центуриона, как метко заметил Луис, был в высшей степени порнографичный. Цезарь вздохнул еще, ничуть не наигранно на этот раз, взмахнул ресницами и посмотрел Харту в глаза.

Максу было неловко. Весьма неловко. А еще он, кажется, немного потерялся, потому что смотрел на Цезаря в ответ ошалело и вид имел дезориентированный. Цезарь хорошо разглядел янтарного цвета радужку, все больше наливающуюся яркой желтизной, две глубокие морщины поперек лба, тонкие коротенькие волоски на переносице. Тут он наконец-то отпустил Харта, но тот как будто этого не заметил, так и продолжал нависать над Цезарем в неудобной позе. Как только поясница выдерживает, подумал Цезарь с сочувствием.

– Макс, пора определяться, вперед или назад, – мягко посоветовал Цезарь. И добавил уже другим, более деловым, тоном: – На всякий случай хочу заметить, что через десять минут явится Вененозий.

Харт отшатнулся, как ошпаренный. Мотнул головой, словно избавляясь от наваждения, посмотрел на Цезаря возмущенно. Цезарь невинно пожал плечами: мол, а я-то тут причем?

Надо отдать Харту должное: опомнился он крайне быстро, состроил невозмутимое лицо опытного, привыкшего к любым выкрутасам начальства вояки, ушел в гардеробную и тут же вернулся с тонкой белой туникой. Видимо, по причине самодурства штанов легату было не положено, о чем наглый раб тут же мстительно и сообщил:

– Это как же господин лекарь будет твою ногу, мой легат, осматривать, если на нее штанину натянуть? К тому же, как ты сам заметил, времени на эти цирковые упражнения уже не осталось.

И удалился.

Цезарь прищурился ему вслед, расправляя тунику на коленях. Надевание штанов и в самом деле с момента вывиха превратилось в нечто среднее между цирковым номером и спасательной операцией, так что овеянные традициями одежды были как никогда кстати. Однако очевидная логика поведения Харта ничуть не помешала намерениям злопамятного Цезаря отыграться при первом же удобном случае.

Тем более что он нащупал замечательную уязвимую точку в таком на первый взгляд непрошибаемом Харте. То, что Харт в этом отношении оказался представителем подавляющего большинства, в этот раз совсем Цезаря не расстроило.

***

Вененозий с таинственным и невыносимо важным видом, какой всегда бывает у врачей, когда они готовятся к проведению медицинских манипуляций, копался в кювете с инструментами. Эта эмалированная плошка, которую начальник медсанчасти выудил из своего саквояжа, моментально, одним своим видом, вызвала у Цезаря острый приступ ненависти к миру вообще и к медикам в частности. Похоже было, что Вененозий реакцию эту предвидел, потому что, на взгляд Цезаря, звякал и брякал специально медленно, от души наслаждаясь растущим раздражением легата.

Которое легат тут же и вылил на доктора-садиста без всякого стеснения. Удовольствие, в конце концов, должно быть обоюдным.

– Северус, сделайте уже что-нибудь! – сварливо потребовал Цезарь. – Я не могу нормально работать! И вообще не могу работать в таком состоянии.

– А вы и не должны! – охотно поддержал разгорающуюся свару Вененозий. – И что, интересно, я должен такого сделать?

– Вылечить мою ногу, чтобы я мог исполнять свои обязанности, Северус! Вы же хороший врач, почему я до сих пор не могу ходить?

Вененозий загремел инструментами ожесточеннее, открыл какой-то пузырек, и по комнате распространился на редкость мерзкий запах. Цезарь заметил, как приоткрылась и тут же снова затворилась дверь, и испустил душераздирающий стон.

– Что вы от меня хотите, если вы сами отказались нормально лечиться? Я говорил, что нужна лангета? Я говорил, что нужно хотя бы три дня провести в медсанчасти, чтобы обеспечить нормальный уход и регулярные процедуры? Я говорил, что ноге нужен покой и профессиональный массаж? А вы мне что сказали? Занимаетесь тут самолечением! Вместо покоя и соблюдения режима у вас тут посиделки с вином и друзьями! В таком случае я снимаю с себя всякую ответственность! Мало ли что там происходит с вашей ногой!

Вененозий намазал вонючей субстанцией из пузырька сложенный в несколько раз кусок марли, подхватил его длинным пинцетом и подступил к кровати, на которой расположился возмущенный Цезарь.

– Вы военный врач и должны уметь лечить в полевых условиях! – занудно проинформировал Цезарь и отвернулся: воняло неимоверно.

– Я военный хирург, – объявил сладчайшим тоном Вененозий, с чувством размазывая вонючую мазь по лодыжке Цезаря. – Было бы у вас ранение, мы бы забрали вас в лазарет и вылечили мигом. А у вас, – тут Вененозий ткнул пинцетом с зажатой марлей чуть ли не в нос Цезаря, – бытовая травма. Вот и терпите!

– Обязательно, чтобы так воняло? – спросил Цезарь, уворачиваясь.

– Конечно, это же лекарство! – назидательные интонации Вененозия, судя по всему, прилагались к лекарству.

– Это похоже на месть, – пробурчал Цезарь.

– Пфф!

– Да-да! Месть за то, что Люциус вчера сидел здесь, а не играл, как обычно, с вами в шахматы. А между прочим, вас, Северус, тоже приглашали!

– На моем попечении раненый боец!

– Ну разумеется, он скончался бы в тот же самый миг, как только вы вышли из медсанчасти, – съязвил Цезарь. – Насколько я знаю, он выздоравливает.

– Ну конечно, ваш шпион уже все вам доложил!

– Какой еще шпион?

– Который вот прямо сейчас подслушивает под дверью! – Вененозий кивнул куда-то себе за плечо. – Этот ваш сомнительный раб – шастает везде, собирает сплетни, занимается не пойми чем! Смущает медсестер!

– О боги, знакомая песня! Вот скажите, Северус, как это вы так удивительно спелись с Крассом? Я только и делаю, что выслушиваю точно такие же поучения от него.

– Я ваш лечащий врач, Цезарь, вам положено меня слушать.

Вененозий закупорил наконец пузырек с лекарством и распахнул окно. Запах ослабел. Вененозий ловко и быстро наложил Цезарю на ногу повязку. Честно признаться, получилось у него, конечно, гораздо лучше, чем у Харта. Критически осмотрев ногу легата еще раз, он удовлетворенно хмыкнул, огляделся и, заметив на подоконнике пачку сигарет, подал Цезарю. После чего достал свои и удобно уселся на мраморной скамье у окна, положив ногу на ногу.

Закурили.

Развлекательная часть на этом подошла к концу. Цезарь на пробу пошевелил пальцами, накинул на ноги простыню и спросил уже совсем другим тоном:

– Ну что там? Есть новости?

– Ну какие новости, прошли всего только сутки, – пожал плечами Северус и сильно затянулся, выпуская дым через нос. – И потом, я действительно всего лишь хирург, а не химик-ученый, я вам говорил.

– Северус, я отлично это знаю, так же как отлично знаю, что вы дадите сто очков форы подавляющему большинству ученых-химиков.

– И все-таки сказать пока особенно нечего… Нужно время. Пожалуй, единственное, о чем можно сейчас говорить с определенной уверенностью, это крайне любопытное поведение песочка, образцы которого вы мне предоставили.

– Песочка?

– Ну, если хотите, глины… Хотя глиной это сейчас назвать крайне сложно. Мельчайшие частицы, больше похожие на хорошо просеянную муку…

– Так что с ней?

– Вчера я взял некоторую часть из контейнера. Отсыпал в пробирку. Вечером в лаборатории никого не было, я отвлекся, нужно было подготовить инструменты, посуду… запустить приборы. Короче говоря, пробирка оставалась на столе без присмотра минут пятнадцать. Когда я сделал все необходимое и вернулся к столу…

Северус сделал паузу, чтобы снова затянуться. Цезарь, знавший его слабость к драматическим эффектам, терпеливо ждал продолжения.

– …так вот, пробирка на столе была, конечно, что ей сделается. Но – абсолютно пустая.

– То есть?

– Вот так. Чистенькая, как будто только что из автоклава. Ничегошеньки в ней не было.

– Ну и куда девалась глина? – подал Цезарь ожидаемую от него реплику.

– Уползла?

– Северус, вы меня пугаете. Что значит – уползла?

– А вот то и значит. Помните, как детям на уроке физике в школе наглядно показывают, что такое магнитное поле?

– Да. С помощью металлических опилок.

– Ну вот. Именно так это и выглядело, только вместо опилок была ваша глина. Можете представить мое изумление, когда я обнаружил, что пробирка пуста. Естественно, я первым делом начал оглядываться. Контейнер с образцом находился на другом конце стола. Вот рядом с ним я и увидел то, что до этого отсыпал в пробирку. Полное ощущение, что песок полз в сторону контейнера. Чтобы, знаете ли, воссоединиться с остальной массой.

Северус замолчал, задумчиво уставившись в окно.

– Скажите, Цезарь, Клео уже что-нибудь сообщила? У нее есть какие-то новости?

– Не знаю, – Цезарь задумчиво качнул головой. – Не хочется обсуждать это по скайфону или по почте. Думаю, мы с ней скоро увидимся, вот тогда и спрошу.

– Хорошо. Ну, мне, пожалуй, пора.

– Да, мне тоже, – Цезарь посмотрел на часы – до того как в главном зале его виллы соберутся на назначенное Луисом совещание все трибуны легиона, оставалось не больше пятнадцати минут.

Северус огляделся, будто что-то вспомнив. Выглянул в коридор, пошарил рукой за дверью и вернулся в комнату, протягивая Цезарю какой-то тонкий узкий предмет.

– Я подумал, что ношение господина на руках рабов – это дело, конечно, традиционное, но вряд ли уместное во время собрания по поводу тактического планирования учений, – сказал он с кривой усмешкой. – Поэтому решил принести вам это.

– Трость? – изумился Цезарь.

– Да, а что? Или вы предпочитаете, чтобы вас внесли на руках, как юбилейный торт? Паланкинов в медсанчасть пока не завезли. Никто, знаете ли, не выделял нам бюджетных средств на закупку паланкинов. Хотя, разумеется, есть инвалидное кресло…

– Нет! Никаких инвалидных кресел!

– Тогда я это оставлю, – заявил Вененозий и вышел.

Цезарь снова вздохнул. Ему не оставалось ничего другого, как воспользоваться принесенной тростью – и не простой алюминиевой палкой с резиновой ручкой, а искусно вырезанной щегольской тростью из черного дерева с костяным набалдашником сверху, украшенным крупным раух-топазом. Цезарь догадывался, откуда, точнее, у кого эта трость могла быть позаимствована, не думал только, что подобное может оказаться на территории легиона, а не где-нибудь в родовом патрицианском поместье. Ну да ладно. Являться перед трибунами на руках у Макса Харта было в самом деле слишком экстравагантно.

Однако с ногой-то пора было что-то делать. Терпеть неделю или больше до окончательного выздоровления Цезарь не собирался. Раз уж традиционная медицина не может справиться с проблемой, обратимся к нетрадиционной, решил он.

***

День покатился по привычному маршруту: утреннее совещание в расширенном составе, доклады, отдельное обсуждение с командиром центурии снабжения степени подготовки легиона к предстоящим учениям, растянувшееся почти на три часа, снова совещание – уже в узком составе  – по поводу схемы ведения боевых действий.

Парадный столовый зал виллы, куда был временно перемещен штаб легиона, полностью преобразился. С тех пор, как Цезарь Лециний был назначен легатом Гвадарского легиона, в этом зале еще не состоялось ни одного парадного ужина, а вот в качестве рабочего кабинета зал подошел идеально. Огромный стол немедленно застелили картами, рядом пристроили небольшой переносной проектор, чтобы легату не нужно было напрягаться и вставать к столу – все необходимое проецировалось на свободную стену. Туда и сюда бегали буцинаторы, опционы, иммуны, у входа в зал поставили мраморную подставку, на подставку водрузили скайфон, у скайфона посадили дежурного – все это Цезарь обнаружил, когда с трудом выбрался из кресла и с помощью новой трости поковылял в туалет.

На обратном пути перед Цезарем откуда ни возьмись материализовался Макс Харт; не смущаясь возможными свидетелями, бесцеремонно схватил Цезаря в охапку вместе с тростью, затащил в ближайшее помещение, оказавшееся круглой комнаткой с сухим фонтаном в центре, и посадил на диванчик, тут же сунув в руки тарелку.

В тарелке истекал прозрачным соком зажаренный до хрустящей корочки кусок мяса, и Цезарь понял, что если он сейчас же не положит себе в рот это великолепие, то изойдет слюной.

Пока он жадно жевал, Харт подсовывал ему в тарелку кусочки овощей, потом подал стакан с водой, чуть подкрашенной вином, после чего отобрал пустую тарелку и выставил легата в коридор, вручив трость.

За все время обеда, потому что это явно был обед, хоть и неожиданный, зато очень к месту, ни Цезарь, ни Харт не проронили ни слова, и все же в молчании было нечто объединяющее. Голодное взаимопонимание двух молодых мужчин, наверное.

Цезарь вернулся в зал, благодарно покивал на изъявления сочувствия собравшихся трибунов и снова принялся за работу. Закопавшись в документах и картах по самую макушку, он и не заметил, как прошел день и наступил вечер. Когда, наконец, все разошлись, он вдруг понял, что чудовищно устал – намного сильнее, чем в недавнем походе. Казалось бы, он почти целый день просидел на одном месте, уж точно никак физически не напрягался, а чувствовал себя так, словно в полной боевой выкладке пробежал два марш-броска подряд. Нога, утром не доставлявшая особого беспокойства, начала сильно ныть.

Тяжело опираясь на трость, он неловко захромал в сторону патио самым коротким путем – через кухню. Там на плите что-то аппетитно булькало в кастрюльках, на столе лежали распакованные продукты, однако раба своего Цезарь на кухне не нашел. А ведь именно сейчас Харт оказался бы очень кстати. Именно сейчас Цезарь был бы совсем не против, чтобы его взяли на руки и отнесли на такую привлекательную лежанку в патио.

Пришлось справляться своими силами. В мужественном молчании, не произнеся даже мысленно ни единого нецензурного слова, Цезарь добрался до лежанки и с облегчением повалился в кучу подушек, на которых они с Луисом так чудесно провели предыдущую ночь.

Он неуклюже заерзал, устраиваясь, шумно выдохнул, выдернул из-под задницы край покрывала, наконец-то нашел удобное положение – полулежа, свесив одну ногу вниз. Он чувствовал себя ужасно усталым, и усталость эта была непривычная, какая-то мутная. Из-за ограниченной свободы передвижения Цезарь ощущал себя запертым в клетке зверем, а от этого, как любому нормальному зверю, ему хотелось кого-нибудь порвать, и Цезарь с трудом держал себя в руках.

Тут очень кстати подвернулся Харт, который в этот момент возник в патио, снова с полным подносом в руках. Он еще не успел сделать и шага по направлению к лежанке, как Цезарь холодным тоном велел из глубины подушек:

– Пошел вон. Хочу остаться один.

Видимо, подушки смазали эффект, потому что Харт и не подумал никуда уходить, а наоборот, приблизился и поднял брови так высоко, что на лбу залегли четыре глубоких продольных морщины. Выражение лица в целом у него было такое, какое бывает у высокооплачиваемой гувернантки, подопечный которой вдруг сморозил что-то насквозь неуместное.

Цезарь тоже поднял бровь. Вообще-то, когда он говорил таким тоном, даже Красс слегка подбирался.

– Я так понимаю, ужин пока не понадобится, – совершенно спокойно заметил Харт, поставил поднос на столик, а потом подхватил этот столик вместе с подносом и перенес его в сторону, так, чтобы с места Цезаря не было видно.

При этом у него на руках впечатляюще вздулись мышцы, а Цезарь вдруг вспомнил о своем утреннем решении попробовать достать Харта откровенными провокациями. Но к вечеру провоцировать стало откровенно лень. Тратить столько сил на раба, которому можно и так приказать сделать все, что угодно? Цезарь и на ровню-то никогда не тратил никаких сил, ну только если положение было из ряда вон выходящим. Правда, когда такое положение случалось в последний раз, он вряд ли смог бы припомнить сразу.

Тем временем раб, которому можно было приказать сделать все, что угодно, самовольно и не спрашивая разрешения подтащил поближе к лежанке кресло, уселся, откупорил бутылку вина и разлил по стаканам, один из которых протянул жестокому хозяину. Еще через минуту в том же направлении отправилась зажженная сигарета, которую Цезарь принял без сопротивления.

– Ну что, полегчало? – поинтересовался Харт некоторое время спустя.

Цезарь молча курил. Небо над ними, обрезанное стенами виллы в квадрат, из оранжевого постепенно лиловело. На патио будто набросили невесомую вуаль, которая размыла все резкие контуры и превратила окружающее пространство в акварельный набросок в серых тонах. Харт почти неподвижно сидел в кресле, только яркая точка тлеющей сигареты равномерно то поднималась, то опускалась.

Цезарю вдруг захотелось поговорить. Не пускаться в длинную беседу, нет, а обменяться парой-тройкой слов, просто чтобы разбить эту бархатную тишину. Непонятным образом Харт распространял вокруг себя умиротворение, от которого совсем расхотелось злиться.

– Устал, – озвучил он очевидное.

– Было заметно, – охотно откликнулся Харт. – Ну что, ужин? Или еще вина?

– Вина, – решил Цезарь. – Не хочу пока есть.

Он протянул Харту стакан, и тот наполнил его наполовину, чтобы было удобно пить лежа.

– А кстати, что случилось со столом на кухне? – спросил Цезарь, сделав глоток.

– А что случилось со столом? – Харт посмотрел на Цезаря чистыми честными глазами.

– У меня сложилось впечатление, что там разделывали саблезубого тигра, причем он в этот момент был живехонек.

– Легат изволит шутить, – догадался Харт. – Ничего опаснее телятины на кухне я не видел.

– Само собой, зеркал-то там нет, – пробормотал себе под нос Цезарь и заметил уже громче: – Не знал раньше, что у телятины бывают когти.

– Это были следы от ножа, – уверенно сообщил Харт. – Разделочный нож был заточен слишком сильно, соскользнул и оставил царапины на дереве.

– Соскользнул шесть раз подряд?

– Да, – мастерски изображая полную невинность, согласился Харт.

Цезарь только открыл рот, чтобы задать следующий наводящий вопрос, но тут Харт внезапно выпрямился и прислушался, забавно склонив голову, Цезарю даже померещилось, что ухо Харта дернулось в сторону. Сам он ничего не слышал и не видел, вечер был настолько тихий, что, казалось, даже листья деревьев не колебались, замерев, как на картинке.

– Кто-то пришел, – сказал Харт.

Цезарь сделал вялый жест рукой: мол, ну пойди и посмотри, хотя слабо удивился, кого бы это могло принести. Если что-то срочное, то на пороге бы не ждали, если бы пришел Красс, Луис или Вененозий, тоже прошли бы сразу внутрь. Силовую ограду пришлось временно отключить, уж слишком много народа являлось на виллу в эти два дня.

Харт удалился мягкими бесшумными шагами. Цезарь нехотя уселся, подтянул покрывало и укрыл им ноги. В тенях патио крупные выпуклые складки покрывала налились темным пурпуром и лежали у него на коленях как паладементум, парадный плащ полководцев, только золотой каймы не хватало. Мешал пустой стакан в руке, и Цезарь оглянулся, думая, куда бы его поставить. Тут как раз вернулся Харт, и не один. Цезарь с удивлением понял, что за Хартом, который теперь шагал широкой размашистой походкой, смущенно ссутулившись, идет Кактус.

Харт отобрал у Цезаря стакан, поправил на коленях покрывало (Цезарь на мгновение почувствовал себя дорогой коллекционной куклой в витрине – ощущение было странным), отодвинул подальше кресло, а вместо него принес табуретку – вдруг легат прикажет посетителю присесть. Судя по всему, кресло, сиденье которого вряд ли успело остыть от задницы Харта, было, кажется, Кактусу не по рангу. Цезарь сдержал улыбку и сделал внимательное и благосклонное лицо, напряженно пытаясь припомнить, как же зовут Кактуса на самом деле.

Неожиданное появление центуриона у него на вилле, да еще вечером, было делом странным. Согласно субординации, в принципе не могло существовать никаких ситуаций, когда центурион, пусть даже командир одной из центурий привилегированной Первой когорты легиона, мог вот так запросто явиться к легату. Это вовсе не то что на привале во время операции где-то в горах. Будь на месте Цезаря любой другой легат, Кактуса бы даже и на порог не пустили, в первую очередь потому, что у порога стояла бы пара дневальных гастатов, которые и отправили бы неположенного посетителя прямо к его собственному командиру – в данном случае трибуну ангустиклавию Люциусу Крассу.

Но Кактус все же был Цезарю знаком, и не мельком, а хорошо знаком, еще до последнего похода, поэтому и отношение к нему было другим, и Харт, видимо, об этом уже знал, так что впустил его внутрь. Да и сам Цезарь был легат не совсем обычный, дневальных на вилле у него не было из-за такой полезной штуки, как система силовой защиты, а теперь вместо дневальных значился Макс Харт, который за несколько недель плавно влился в жизнь легиона, никого не спрашивая, присвоил себе все функции, начиная от повара-диетолога и заканчивая нянькой и личной охраной. И даже уже массажистом сделался, позабыв о том, как в тот день, когда его доставили на территорию базы, громогласно протестовал против унизительных рабских обязанностей.

Вот и сейчас он даже и не подумал никуда уходить, не скрываясь осмотрел Кактуса с ног до головы, сложил руки на груди и замер, явно дав понять, что останется на месте.

Кактус чувствовал себя неуютно, что было видно невооруженным взглядом даже в сумерках.

«Эван!» – вдруг осенило Цезаря. Вот как звали Кактуса. Эван Свейн, даже фамилия вспомнилась! После имени в памяти тут же всплыл приличный объем информации, наверное, Цезарь когда-то читал досье – центурионами в когорте Красса просто так не становились.

Эван Свейн был откуда-то из северных колоний Рима, возможно, что и из Британии, так что вполне мог оказаться земляком Харта. На латыни он говорил прекрасно, что было вполне естественно для жителей старых колоний, но в речи все же чувствовался легкий акцент, опять же похожий на акцент Харта, из чего Цезарь сделал вывод, что родился Кактус вдалеке от крупных метрополий.

Как центурион спецназа, Кактус обладал крепким тренированным телом, а также черными глянцево блестящими волосами, короткими, но все равно пытавшимися свернуться в кудри, и все еще по-юношески округлым лицом с пухлыми губами, темно-серыми глазами и симпатичной открытой улыбкой. Цезарь не помнил, сколько Кактусу лет, но, должно быть, они были ровесниками либо же Кактус был моложе его на пару лет. И при всем этом он выглядел совсем юным, свежим и невинным, каким сам Цезарь не выглядел, наверное, вообще никогда.

Цезарь приветливо улыбнулся.

Кактус метнул на неподвижно стоявшего Харта тяжелый взгляд, тряхнул волосами, сказал:

– Мой легат! – и решительно опустился перед Цезарем на одно колено, прижав руку к сердцу и склонив голову.

– Оставь нас, – велел Цезарь Харту, и тот беспрекословно отступил на два шага, повернулся и скрылся в доме.

Кактус поднял голову и посмотрел на Цезаря. Лицо у него было чуть-чуть растерянное, как будто он сам не до конца верил, что его пропустят к легату, настроился на длительный спор и уговоры, а получилось совсем наоборот. Вряд ли Харт успел сказать ему больше двух слов, думал Цезарь, прикинув, что раб ушел и тут же вернулся, даже пары минут не прошло.

– Здравствуй, Эван Свейн, – приветливо сказал Цезарь. – Что тебя ко мне привело?

Предлагать встать с колен и сесть на табуретку пока не стал. Может быть, Цезарь не всегда следовал правилам армейской субординации, но дистанцию держал четко. Впрочем, Кактусу его коленопреклоненное положение, судя по всему, не мешало.

– Мой легат, – голос его звучал чуть хрипло, словно Кактус долго молчал перед тем как заговорить, – вы спасли мою жизнь. Я простой центурион, и у меня нет ничего, что я мог бы отдать взамен в благодарность, поэтому я отдаю вам себя. Всего себя, целиком, душой и телом. Я присягал Риму и готов отдать Риму жизнь, если необходимо, но знайте – прежде всего я отдам жизнь вам и за вас. Каждый мой вдох и выдох с этого момента принадлежат вам.

После этих слов Кактус опустил голову, да так и замер: на одном колене и с рукой, прижатой к груди. Вторая его рука лежала на бедре, и Цезарь видел, с какой силой пальцы стискивают ткань камуфляжных штанов. Такое безыскусное и отчаянно искреннее признание Кактуса произвело на Цезаря впечатление, хотя он и ожидал чего-то в этом роде.

– Приблизься, – велел Цезарь тихо.

Кактус поступил просто – встал на второе колено и таким образом оказался на расстоянии пары ладоней от легата. Голову он так и не поднял. Цезарь рассматривал крепкую загорелую шею, прямой нос, высокую скулу. Он не думал, что сказать – все было и так ясно. Что тут можно было сказать еще, кроме как согласиться и принять этот дар? На такие предложения не отвечают отказом.

Кактус и раньше смотрел на него с плохо скрытым восхищением. А уж теперь, после спасения жизни в бою и после травмы спасителя, которого он затем нес на руках до самолета, как драгоценный дар, боясь дышать , – его чувства вырвались из всех берегов.

Цезарь сел прямее, вытянул руку и коснулся плеча Кактуса. Тот вскинул лицо, и легат произнес с соответствующей моменту серьезностью:

– Да будет так. Будь моим, Эван, и верен мне будь больше, чем самому себе, Риму и императору.

Честно говоря, такие слова здорово отдавали нарушением присяги самого Цезаря и при желании даже могли быть истолкованы как измена, но подобных желающих в патио не наблюдалось.

Кактус схватил руку Цезаря и прижался к тыльной стороне ладони губами. Кожа в этом месте тут же стала горячей, Цезарь чувствовал, как губы Кактуса плотно охватывают костяшку безымянного пальца.

Он выжидал, когда наступит подходящая секунда и можно будет шевельнуть пальцами, намекая Кактусу отпустить его руку, но тут, словно отреагировав на беззвучный призыв, в патио снова появился Харт.

Опять с подносом в руках. Да что ж такое?

– Легату пора ужинать, – сообщил Харт недовольным скрипучим тоном, мигом и напрочь разрушив возвышенный момент.

Кактус быстро отпустил руку Цезаря и встал с колен. Цезарь кивнул ему, отпуская, и тот немедленно вышел прочь, чуть ли не переходя на бег.

Поднос был опущен на табуретку, столик вернули на место, и Харт принялся хозяйничать.

– Вряд ли мне понадобится второй ужин, – заметил Цезарь.

Приятно было снова вернуться к нормальному тону и спокойному вечеру, когда никто не пытается встать перед тобой на колени и поклясться тебе в вечной преданности.

– Это мне, – сказал Харт, подтянул кресло и уселся.

Ели в уютном молчании, будто такие вечера были у них обычным делом.

– Парень влюблен по уши, – вдруг сказал Харт.

Цезарь пожал плечами.

–  Тебя это совсем не трогает? – настаивал Харт.

– Ну-у-у… – протянул Цезарь, отщипывая от лепешки кусок и окуная его в миску с пряным соусом. – Такое бывает.

Харт выжидательно посмотрел на него.

– Что удивительного в том, что молодой командир центурии восхищается своим полководцем? – риторически вопросил Цезарь.

В этом не было вовсе ничего удивительного. Но Харт молчал очень красноречиво.

– Кактус преданный и смелый, – неохотно признался Цезарь. – Я ему сочувствую. Будем надеяться, что он это переживет.

– Даже жалко его, – вдруг сказал Харт. – Я так понимаю, что ему ничего не светит.

Цезарь поперхнулся, закашлялся, и на глазах выступили слезы. Кусок лепешки полетел в миску, забрызгав Цезарю ту самую руку, к которой пять минут назад прижимались губы Эвана Свейна.

– Это с какой стати вдруг? Конечно, нет, что за абсурдная мысль? Да и вообще, по какому праву ты осмеливаешься задавать мне…

– Потому что он простой парень с окраин империи? – перебил Цезаря Харт.

– Потому что он мой подчиненный, а я его командир! Потому что это использование служебного положения в личных целях! Потому что это немыслимо! Вот почему! – рявкнул Цезарь и машинально облизнул капли соуса.

Выпустив таким образом внезапно образовавшийся пар, он так же внезапно успокоился и с аппетитом принялся таскать из тарелки куски сыра и ломтики груши. Харт подвинул тарелку Цезарю поближе.

– Ну и потому, что он мне не нравится и из этого все равно ничего бы не вышло, – неожиданно объявил Цезарь легкомысленным тоном и лукаво поглядел на раба из-под ресниц.

Харт, кажется, неожиданно честным признанием был застигнут врасплох.

– Он тебе не нравится? – простодушно удивился он. – Между прочим, он очень сильно похож на Гаррелия.

– Ну и что, что похож? А потом, тебе это только кажется, на самом деле Кактус вовсе не похож на Луиса, – Цезарь отрицательно качнул головой. – Типаж такой же, это да. Но на этом – все. Вот ты внимательно разглядел его лицо?

– А что не так с его лицом? – спросил Харт как в игре-угадайке.

Легат кивнул на бутылку с вином, Харт понял намек и налил вина и ему, и себе.

– У него на лице написано – мучайте меня, мучайте меня изо всех сил! – хмыкнул Цезарь. – Несчастная любовь – вот удел Кактуса, и знаешь, Харт, возможно, это именно то, что ему нужно на самом деле. Если бы его мечты – смутные, я уверен, – осуществились, он бы не знал, что ему со мной делать. Потому что в постели он оказался бы не со своим легатом, которым он так восхищается и перед которым преклоняется, не с воплощением римской военной мощи и символом молодого поколения империи, а с живым человеком, не образцово-показательным Юлием Цезарем Лецинием, а парнем с тяжелым характером, драматично отличным от образа, который живет у Кактуса в голове. Ну, или в сердце. Люди вообще в подавляющем большинстве смотрят на других людей, но не видят их. Они подгоняют живого человека под удобную им картинку, и потом, если им доводится столкнуться с реальным человеком, страшно удивляются. И для этого вовсе не обязательно быть влюбленным по уши. Вот возьмем тебя, Харт. Вот ты смотришь на меня и кого видишь?

– Ну, и кого я вижу? – усмехнулся Харт.

Цезарь приятно улыбнулся ему в ответ.

– Ты видишь молодого мальчишку, бесспорно удачливого, но, с твоей точки зрения, малоопытного, немножко выскочку, потому что – и так думают почти все – получить должность легата по заслугам в моем возрасте считается невозможным. Если не дергать за определенные ниточки, естественно. Но при этом легион, которым этот мальчишка командует, находится на границе империи, то есть этого мальчишку сунули куда подальше, чтобы нюхнул пороху, так что, пусть он даже трижды патриций и золотая молодежь, тебе его немножко жалко, потому что вот он перед тобой – такой тощий и бледный, совсем не похожий на настоящего боевого легата, да еще и с подвернутой ножкой… Боги, да зачем его такого вообще из дома выпустили? Сунули в пекло? И вот ты возишься со мной заботливее няньки, только что по головке не гладишь, носишь на ручках туда и сюда и подкармливаешь, чтобы дите от усердной работы совсем не скопытилось. Ты бы знал, Харт, как я наслаждаюсь. Ты бы только знал! Кстати, если будешь меня так кормить, бледный худой мальчик скоро превратится в пухлого амурчика. Так что завязывай.

– Скажешь, все это неправда? – спросил Харт, перестав улыбаться и уставившись на Цезаря исподлобья.

– Самая прелесть в том, что правда, – согласился Цезарь, широко улыбнувшись. – Это правда, потому что ты в это веришь. Это вполне согласуется с твоим представлением, как все в мире должно быть. И ты обращаешь внимание только на те факты, которые подходят к твоему представлению, а остальные, даже те, которые ты ну никак не мог не заметить, быстро вымываются из твоей памяти. Потому что нарушают сложившийся у тебя образ. Вот то же самое происходит с Кактусом. И если я совсем потеряю разум и дам ему шанс, его ждет очень болезненное столкновение с действительностью. А я этого не хочу – в конце концов, он подарил мне свою жизнь. Так что, пожалуй, я эту жизнь пока поберегу. Пусть лучше помучается от несчастной любви, есть вероятность, что это пройдет как болезнь роста.

Харт молча рассматривал Цезаря так, словно увидел его в первый раз. Наверное, пытался совместить свое сложившееся представление с живым легатом. Он сделал глоток вина, отставил стакан, наклонился поближе, опершись локтями о колени, и спросил, медленно скользя глазами по лицу Цезаря:

– Бедный Кактус, он не знает, что делать с легатом и, насколько я понимаю, никогда так и не узнает. А кто знает? Луис?

– О да-а, – протянул Цезарь, откидываясь на подушки и тоже пристально рассматривая Харта из-под ресниц. – Луис знает, что делать с легатом. И очень хорошо знает. Знаешь, Харт, а ты попробуй его спросить. Вдруг он с тобой поделится? Мне показалось, что вы нашли общий язык, нет? Луис мне признался, что успел тебе уже много всякого рассказать, в том числе секретную информацию про поднебесных оборотней. Так что поинтересуйся, вдруг расскажет?

– Сам разберусь, не маленький, – скрипнул зубами Харт, встал с кресла так, что оно отъехало в сторону, и ушел в дом.

 


	15. Ферзи и пешки

Свет в окнах виллы легата погас далеко за полночь, и со стороны могло показаться, что все ее обитатели и гости погрузились в сон. Однако один человек просто сидел внутри тихого чрева дома, в совершенно темной комнате, и курил в открытое окно.

Нума позволил себе расслабиться, когда никто не видел его, когда дневной свет не мог застать его без привычных масок, когда истинное лицо надежно скрывала тьма, верный друг и помощник, еще ни разу не подводивший.

Разве он не был темным магом?

Разве он не был благодарен за это судьбе?

Алый огонек сигареты пульсировал в темноте, словно что-то сообщая на сигнальном языке: то вспыхивал, то гас. Нуме казалось, что темнота за его спиной – живая, что она дышит ему в затылок.

Жрец курил истово, с наслаждением, медленно затягиваясь и выпуская кольца, голубоватые в сиянии луны – тьма все же нигде и никогда не бывала сплошной, будучи рассеяна хотя бы ночным светилом. Но белое, перламутровое лунное свечение обливало прозрачным молоком только ступни Нумы и часть предметов на круглом деревянном столе. В том числе бутылку с совсем уж черным в ночи фалернским вином, которую Нума прихватил с ужина.

Бывший центурион разбирался в винах. Нума был даже слегка удивлен: ведь родом из варваров, никакого аристократического воспитания… хотя, может быть, просто схватил из погреба первый попавшийся на глаза десяток бутылок, повезло. Или же у Цезаря весь погреб заставлен фалернским, уж ему-то во вкусе не откажешь. Как и в уме.

Нума никогда и не отказывал. Он знал, на какую лошадку ставить, всегда знал, и магия была здесь вовсе не при чем. Вот и сейчас он твердо все для себя решил, оставалось только предпринять определенную цепочку действий, чтобы достичь цели.

Нума неторопливо придвинул к себе скайфон и прикоснулся к сенсору вызова, так же неторопливо приложил трубку к уху, снова с наслаждением затянулся.

Скайфон булькнул, и как-то сразу, без серии гудков, низкий голос с британским акцентом ответил:

– Слушаю.

– Пришли счастливые времена, – тихо сказал Нума.

– Отныне и во веки веков, – моментально отозвалась трубка, сумрачный голос чуть оживился.

– Объект готов, – почти промурлыкал Нума. – Можете начинать действовать по плану А.

Трубка какую-то долю секунды помолчала, а потом хрипло ответила:

– Все будет сделано.

Нума отключил вызов и вытащил из серебряного портсигара новую сигарету. В окно вливались сладкие запахи позднего лета, ароматы цветов и плодов, напоенной солнцем земли и южного ветра, отголоски морского йода и далеких побережий. Все это смешивалось и переплеталось, как в самом драгоценном парфюме, и подумалось, что ночь дивная, дивная, дивная.

Да и вообще: поездка удалась, Нума был не то чтобы собой доволен – но глубоко удовлетворен. Можно было начинать действовать. Наконец-то.

***

Ночная тишина на вилле вообще была обманчивой. В легатском доме не спал как минимум еще один человек.

В крови Макса все еще бурлил и никак не желал утихать адреналин. Но не это было главным.

Раз проснувшись, звериное нечто в нем не хотело больше спать. Очнувшаяся от небытия сущность просто слилась с ним, и уж теперь, как он откуда-то точно знал, целиком и навсегда.

Теперь он также знал, откуда это все появилось: острейшие слух, нюх, зрение, приступы животной ярости, красная пелена перед глазами во время этих приступов… Все сложилось в одну мозаику.

Макс не развивал в себе годами искусство отрицания, как многие утонченные патрицианские политики, и ясно понимал, что он – оборотень. Ликан. Волк.

Это было и страшно и… неописуемо круто. Великолепно. Это выносило мозг напрочь и заставляло кровь кипеть от страха и восторга. Будь Макс сверхчувствительной натурой, он бы, скорее всего, умом тронулся.

Но Макс не был.

Три вещи сейчас требовали его внимания – и тщательного анализа.

Во-первых, он вспомнил подробности плена у поднебесников. То, что было до сего дня скрыто от памяти туманом, теперь обнажилось, и Макс скрипел зубами от вновь ожившей ненависти, ядовитой, как индийские наги.

Во-вторых, ему надо было быть осторожным – все инстинкты вопили, как пожарная сирена, что в присутствии темного мага не стоит выпячивать себя. Даже в роли ничтожного раба – и уж точно в роли новоиспеченного ликана.

В-третьих, оборотень в нем явно нашел некую связь с Цезарем. Но вот что это была за связь и почему она возникла, оставалось совершенно непонятно.

Макса и сейчас, прямо сейчас, безбожно тянуло вломиться в спальню, наплевав на все приличия, задрать мальчишке подбородок, посмотреть в эти безбрежные голубые глаза и убедиться, что все в порядке.

Эта дикая, бессмысленная привязанность билась в нем, как второе сердце.

Но с Цезарем находился Луис, скорее всего, они утоляли телесный голод друг по другу, и Макс решил не соваться.

Вместо этого, вопреки всем своим опасениям, он вскоре обнаружил себя в коридоре, которая вела к двери Нумы: комнату гостю отвели на втором этаже.

Максу не составило труда двигаться абсолютно бесшумно. И ему не надо было чересчур тесно приближаться к двери, чтобы услышать всего несколько непонятных слов, несколько шорохов от ленивых движений – и учуять дым дорогих сигарет.

И еще каким-то шестым чувством он уловил: Нума доволен, спокоен, собран и решителен.

Он явно приехал сюда неспроста. Он приехал, как хладнокровный хищник, за своей добычей, чем бы – или кем – она ни была. И, судя по биению его сердца, по ритму его дыхания, по сотне других физиологических признаков, а еще больше – по усилившейся энергетике, которую Макс ощущал как сырую маслянистую нефть, – он эту добычу уже загнал.

***

Спал Нума всего часа три, но проснулся чрезвычайно бодрым и рано, на рассвете, когда в доме еще стояла тишина. Насвистывая, принял душ, долго чистил зубы, потом легким пружинистым шагом прошелся по дому, заглянул в гостиную, на кухню – просто так, есть совсем не хотелось, а хотелось почему-то увидеть Харта, еще раз на него посмотреть. Но сейчас обманчиво казалось, что на вилле ни души, хотя нет – из внутреннего дворика слышались разговоры и тихий смех. Ну точно, Луис оставался на ночь, кто бы сомневался, и близкие друзья даже до спальни не дошли.

Нума усмехнулся и только повернулся к выходу из кухни (он никогда не отказывал себе в удовольствии побесить других, появившись тогда и там, когда и где его совсем не ждали), как вдруг замер и остановился как вкопанный.

На круглом столе из мореного дуба, стоявшем посреди кухни, светлело нечто, чему там совершенно неоткуда было взяться: длинная свежая царапина, нагло выглядывавшая из-под сползшей шелковой скатерти. Скатерть сползла совсем немного, так что другой, менее остроглазый человек мог бы ее и не заметить. Но Нуме хватило и крохотного открывшегося пространства.

Он приблизился и медленно отогнул шелк, не веря своим глазам: столешница была буквально изодрана длинными кривыми когтями большого хищного животного.

Некоторое время Нума стоял и не шевелился, а потом натянул скатерть  обратно, так, чтобы она полностью скрывала сеть из царапин. Потом встряхнулся и направился в патио, нацепив на лицо заранее заготовленную улыбку, которая особенно бесила окружающих.

Уж поистине: улыбайтесь, это всех раздражает.

Луис его никогда не любил: то ли боялся, то ли не доверял, и секретом для Нумы это не являлось. Как не было секретом и некоторое высокомерие в отношении к нему самого легата Лециния.

Цезарь думал, что Нума не знает о кое-каких его свойствах, которые легатом тщательно скрывались, до конца ему самому не были понятны и несли огромные преимущества в отношениях с другими людьми, каких сам Цезарь, опять же в силу неполного знания, даже не мог до конца оценить. Но Нума чувствовал любую высшую силу, которой был поцелован тот или иной человек, а Цезаря эта сила просто переполняла – такого мощного влияния маг никогда не встречал. Неудивительно, что человек, тем более еще совсем молодой, обласканный такой мощью, относился к другим с некоторым превосходством.

Нума никогда не доказывал ему обратного и не демонстрировал собственной силы; ему нужно было казаться опасным, но до определенной степени. Правда, иногда ему думалось, что Цезарь это тоже понимает, тем интереснее становилась игра между ними. Каждый отыгрывал свой сценарий и не знал истинных замыслов другого. Порой Нуме казалось, что Цезарь слабее и глупее, чем кажется, порой – совсем наоборот: мальчишка умел меняться до неузнаваемости. И это было скорее вредно, чем полезно, для реализации миссии Нумы.

Но выбора у него никакого не было.

Поэтому он сидел в утреннем патио, скалил зубы в ухмылках, наливал кофе из кофейника, отпускал шуточки, а потом слащаво попрощался. Лециний, кажется, был даже чуть удивлен отсутствию конфликта, но вообще настроен благосклонно после ночи с кудрявым галлом.

При выходе на улицу Нума лицезрел сумрачного Макса Харта, деловито жужжавшего газонокосилкой.

– Ты прекрасно справляешься, Харт, – сверкнул улыбкой жрец, и своевольный раб вскинул на него взгляд – не гневный, но донельзя настороженный, холодный. И показалось Нуме в свете только расцветавшего утра, что острые эти глаза – вовсе не серые, а желтые; желтые и недобрые.

А потом взглядом Нума зацепил мощные бицепсы Харта – тот стриг газон в майке – и на предплечье вдруг с необычайной ясностью рассмотрел одну из многочисленных татуировок, которые до сего момента сплетались для его зрения в один сплошной рисунок. На него со всей возможной злобой, как живой, скалился клыкастой страшной пастью волк.

***

Голубовато-рыжая громада Рима сладко и терпко пахла зноем, розами, прогретыми солнцем пиниями, крепчайшим кофе, здоровым чистым потом, сексом и кровью. Так всегда казалось Нуме, хотя этот город продувался ветрами со всех сторон. Лишь на некоторых улицах под холмами несло бензином.

Нума любил Рим – всегда горящий и жадный, никогда не насыщавшийся жертвами. И апартаменты себе выбрал на тихой узкой улочке прямо напротив Колизея. Они ему тоже нравились – в голубоватых тонах, с высокими потолками, длинными окнами и мраморными полами. Правда, пробыл он здесь после прибытия в столицу совсем недолго – едва переодевшись, направился в один из баров на другом конце города. Бар был совсем крохотный, похожий на домашнюю кухню, и Нума сел в дальний угол, в этот вечерний час уже скрытый полутьмой, закурил, заказал белого вина и сладких пирожных и стал праздно смотреть на улицу, точно никого и не ждал вовсе.

Хотя, конечно же, ждал.

Человек, который незаметно и легко, как летний ветерок, проник в открытую дверь и очутился сидящим перед Нумой на громоздком деревянном стуле, с виду походил на самого Эроса, где-то по рассеянности забывшего лук. Таких ослепительных блондинов с темными голубыми глазами и словно бы вылепленным из чистейшего фарфора лицом даже в Риме, куда стекались красавцы и красавицы со всех концов великой империи, было сложно найти. Пожалуй, мальчишка был бы даже слишком смазлив, если бы не его живой и умный взгляд. И Нума в который раз порадовался, что его интересуют женщины, иначе кто знает, удержался бы он от соблазна или нет, а ведь делу это явно бы помешало. Но, к счастью, он был защищен самой природой от чар юноши.

– Бенедикт, – тепло улыбнулся он.

Бенедикт был его лучшим агентом из тех, кого Нума подкладывал патрициям в постель. Большинство войн человечества, как известно. были проиграны именно там.

– Приветствую, сир, – растягивая слова, сказал юноша. Голос у него был томный, неожиданно низкий и хорошо поставленный.

– Советую попробовать пирожные, папаша Дарио печет их по старинному рецепту.

– Я не ем сладкого, – улыбнулся Бенедикт.

– Надеюсь, ты следишь за здоровьем нашего общего друга так же ревностно, как за своим? – вернул улыбку Нума. – Как он поживает?

– Каждый день проживает как последний, – еще тоньше улыбнулся Бенедикт, смакуя каждое слово.

– Боги мои, тебе надо вырезать твой злой язык, мальчик, – ощерился Нума. – Попробуй хотя бы вина. Разве он недостаточно мил с тобой?

– О, он очень мил со мной, – кивнул Бенедикт и сделал глоток из бокала, наполненного Нумой собственноручно.

Юноша попался не из трусливых – многие прославленные и бесстрашные воины всячески старались бы избежать отведать напитка, которого коснулась рука Нумы.

– Настолько мил, что вы могли бы романтически прогуляться в субботу вечером на одну из загородных вилл? Знаю, у нашего друга есть прекраснейший дом на озере Больсена…

– Совершенно непринужденно, – ответил Бенедикт.

– Думаю, лучше всего будет поехать туда на мотоциклах. Я знаю, как ты любишь кататься, Бенедикт, а Кассиева дорога так живописна в это время года. И скажи нашему другу, что хочешь поехать на отдельном мотоцикле, прочувствовать, так сказать, всю прелесть гонки за рулем, а не на пассажирском сиденье. Только как будете подъезжать к известному тебе Красному храму Дианы, тебе надо будет сильно замедлить скорость.

– А если я… недостаточно замедлюсь?..

Нума привстал и на секунду приложил ладонь ко лбу юноши, точно проверяя на жар, только в воздухе вспыхнуло что-то золотом и тут же растаяло дымкой.

– Ничего с тобой не случится.

– Пока… не случится? – уточнил Бенедикт. 

– Боги Рима всегда были благосклонны к тебе, но воля их подобна капризной стихии, – кивнул Нума. – Все мы зависим от непостоянной судьбы.

Бенедикт сжал губы, и на точеных его скулах обозначились желваки, но он промолчал. А когда Нума протянул ему салфетку, где были начерканы несколько цифр – точные минуты и мили, быстро прочитал ее и вернул обратно.

– Хорошо, – коротко сказал он, водрузил на нос модные темные очки и быстро вышел, как будто и не было его никогда в этом тесном, затерянном на окраине баре.

А Нума подозвал официанта и заказал фирменное блюдо – ризотто с соусом из лангустинов.

*******

Макс не любил, когда с ним играли. Вернее, раньше он этого никогда не испытывал на себе – в военной среде интриги были грубыми и оканчивались всегда плачевно. В случае же с Цезарем, Луисом и Нумой он столкнулся с чем-то хитроумным и утонченным, и это явно не было его стихией.

И оба надменных мальчишки, и черный маг с плохо понятными намерениями – все это выглядело началом какой-то большой игры, в которую Макса вовлекли против его воли. Но выйти из нее уже не получалось.

Нума дразнил его, Луис дразнил его, Цезарь, как оказалось, тоже дразнил его, все они провоцировали его, как какого-то едва прирученного, а в прошлом совсем дикого зверя, с азартом и некоторой опаской, но и с упоением.

И зверь в Максе действительно внутренне метался, пока не понимая, кто на чьей стороне. Для него это была слишком изощренная комбинация.

О звере приходилось думать. Пока тот отдыхал, но, как знал Харт, скоро снова проявится, и уже с новыми свойствами.

Макс теперь ярко помнил, когда обращение случилось впервые – вовсе не на званом ужине Лециния, о нет. Это произошло в первый раз в плену у поднебесников, под пытками одного садиста с богатой фантазией.

Из Макса пытались выбить сведения о вооружении и численности его легиона, который стоял на границе со Страной Дракона. Каждый день над ним проводили экзекуции, а потом бросали без еды и воды в подвал – в железном ошейнике, прикованном цепью к кольцу в стене. Макс обезумел и на четвертый день бросился на пытавшего и вырвал зубами ему ухо целиком. Кровь била фонтаном, он сам не ожидал, поднебесник вопил, как рожающая баба, и не от боли, а глядя на Макса, и тот вдруг понял, что обратился в нечто иное.

В кого-то иного.

Что он теперь не человек.

Все вокруг окрасилось в красный, в ушах стоял гул, но даже сквозь этот гул пленный явно слышал тысячи звуков, которые раньше ему были недоступны, – и чуял тысячи запахов, которых раньше не различал.

Впрочем, тогда полностью обратиться ему не дали, кто-то пульнул дротиком в загривок – видимо, со снотворным, а очнулся Макс на той же цепи, но теперь еще и в ужасном допотопном наморднике, вернее, грубо сваренной железной маске, похожей на частокол из мелких острых клиньев.

После случившегося целый день его не трогали, а потом пытки закончились и начались опыты. Поднебесники пытались добыть из его организма все жидкости, какие только могли, забрали много крови, но зато стали давать пить и даже немного есть.

И это было ошибкой с их стороны.

Набравшись сил, Макс сорвался с цепи, разметал охранников, выломал пару решеток и скрылся.

И только в процессе побега, уже удалившись от вражеского лагеря на десятки миль, осознал, что несется в обличье большого хищного зверя.

Волка.

А потом силы постепенно покинули его, и потерял сознание он уже человеком. Через несколько часов его нашли разведчики его же центурии – «Фурии».

Видимо, человеческий мозг посчитал нежданное обращение в совершенно иное существо злой ошибкой, поэтому все события плена окутал благостной амнезией. До некоторых пор Макс был уверен, что это связано с невыносимыми ужасами плена: может быть, с сексуальным насилием или с какой-то совсем тяжелой психологической травмой. Но оказалось – человеческая природа просто пыталась бороться с волчьей.

Потому что Макс в первые часы осознания противился самой мысли об оборотне изо всех сил. Может быть, если бы он был сильнее в тот момент, если бы не был измучен, подавлен, озлоблен, все прошло бы по-другому. Но случилось как случилось, и организм решил скрыть от личности первое перерождение, связав его с чудовищным стрессом.

Но во второй раз… о, во второй раз все происходило иначе. Макс уже не был бесчеловечно запытанным обрубком мяса, обессиленным и валявшимся подобно гнилому мясу в холодных горах Гиндукуша. За время своего рабства, очень условного, он не терял силы, а накапливал их, энергия в нем кипела, не находя выхода нигде, кроме хозяйственных работ. Если честно, кулинария и стрижка газонов уже поперек горла у него сидели. Что-то витало в воздухе, предчувствие какой-то бурной грозы, и Макс бессознательно хотел быть к ней подготовлен.

Вот он и стал подготовлен.

Его даже не волновало, что Цезарь, похоже, о чем-то догадывался. Пусть пока догадывается, пусть думает, что он хозяин положения, пусть напускает таинственности и меняет маски. В Максе зрела уверенность, что когда-нибудь ему придется своему странному хозяину открыться.

Делай, что должен, и будь, что будет. Макс всегда придерживался этого золотого принципа.

У раба появился теперь один козырь – он увидел, что господин его желает. И желает темно и страстно, как бы ни прикрывал это насмешками, холодностью и попытками задеть. Просто патриций, видимо, считал ниже своего достоинства проявить инициативу. Не хотел проиграть первым, унизительным это для себя видел, наверное.

А тут еще неожиданно на доску упала случайная фигура – этот безнадежный влюбленный, как его там, Свейн, кудрявый и волоокий, так похожий на жертвенного барашка, мечтавший, чтобы его терзали.

И появился он совсем, совсем не вовремя. Макс не ревновал по-настоящему, но безумно был раздражен. Свейн сыграл роль будильника, безбожно выдравшего из важного сна, скайфонного звонка, оторвавшего от первого поцелуя, левой карты, спутавшей блестящую партию, случавшуюся раз в сто лет. Сейчас Максу в его отношениях с Цезарем меньше всего нужен был кто-то третий, кто-то лишний, даже вот в таких невинных вечерних разговорах. Это точно оттягивало развязку, ослабляло только было натянувшуюся струну, не давало ей лопнуть.

Но она должна была лопнуть. 

Где-то Макс слышал отличную мысль: в любой игре всегда есть соперник и всегда есть жертва, вся хитрость вовремя осознать, что ты стал вторым, и сделаться первым.

И он решил для себя, что подождет, но ровно до тех пор, пока хватит собственного терпения.

Если бы он был человеком, то, скорее всего, просто задавил бы в себе сумрачное влечение к хозяину. Но волчья кровь все доводы рассудка сводила на нет.

***

На следующий день Макс с утра до вечера занимался делами по хозяйству Лециния, а тот принимал в гостиной то Красса, то Вененозия, то курьера с неким секретным донесением по поводу учений (которые и сами по себе, конечно, считались очень секретными, но в курилках их обсуждала вся база – в предвкушении и нетерпении). Так что хозяин и раб почти не виделись, кроме краткой вечерней встречи, когда Макс занес легату ужин. Тот, однако, разговаривать оказался не намерен и отослал раба весьма пренебрежительным взмахом руки.

Но перед рассветом, когда воздух еще был даже не серым, а темно-синим, нажал кнопку вызова, которую Макс озаботился внедрить в обиход, пока Цезарь страдал от вывиха. И Макс, моментально проснувшись, точно и не спал вовсе, явился в его спальню.

– Подгони машину, только не джип, что-нибудь поцивильнее и не очень заметное, – велел Цезарь. – Будешь сопровождать меня, надо кое-куда съездить. И не хочу, чтобы об этом трещала вся база.

Макс исподлобья его осмотрел: Цезарь даже после сна выглядел усталым, под глазами залегли темные круги, губы пересохли и потрескались.

Макс молча кивнул, и вскоре к вилле подкатил неприметный зеленоватый седан совершенно невоенного вида – в штабном гараже много чего находилось, если поискать. Макс не удосужился никого ни спросить, ни поставить в известность – на нужды легата, этим все сказано.

Лециний молча дохромал до машины, обнимая раба за шею одной рукой, так же молча забрался на переднее сиденье, потом только сказал, когда уже выехали за ворота:

– В город.

До самого города, впрочем, не доехали, остановились на глухой окраине, там даже лачуг не встречалось, только пустыри. А за пустырями шелестела небольшая оливковая роща, видимо, искусственно высаженная – в окрестностях росли лишь полынь да эфедра, их терпкие запахи пропитывали воздух вокруг, как лекарство пропитывает бинты.

Стояло еще раннее утро, однако солнце уже взлетело высоко и успело выжечь небо до пронзительной белизны, и сам свет казался каким-то мертвенным, хотя и ослепительным.

Странно еще выглядело, что вокруг, сколько видел глаз, не было ни души – точно город, который начинался буквально на соседних улицах, неожиданно умер во сне.

За рощей прятался старый храм, приземистый, темноватый, не похожий на гордые римские строения – может, и построен-то был не римлянами и вовсе не для римских богов. Ни колонн, ни просторных ниш с фигурами статуй.

Впрочем, нет, поправил себя Макс, статуя вот она – и ниша тоже. Храм Венеры. Кажется, в Лютеции Цезарь тоже ходил Венере поклоняться. Только там их встретили порфировые колонны, просторные целлы и на полах – геометрическая мозаика цветного мрамора, изображавшая сцены пиршеств и жертвоприношений. Здесь все было куда как скромнее.

И словно бы никого в храме не было, несмотря на утренние часы, – точно само место защищала охранная магия. Хотя, может быть, все куда проще объяснялось: не очень-то жаловали местные римскую религию, а если храм в самом деле состряпали из их собственного храма, то вообще считали его оскверненным.

Тем не менее, когда Цезарь вылез из машины – все же вывих мешал ему порхать, как прежде, на нем обнаружился темный просторный балахон с капюшоном, полностью скрывавшим лицо. Макс и отследить не успел, как он его надел.

Макс только моргнул, а у входа уже стояла женская фигура – если бы он был верующим, то сейчас бы точно отшатнулся. Появилась фигура, как привидение самой Венеры, бесшумно и хищно, точно почуяв добычу. Только Венера эта была уже старая, дряблая, с потасканным и лживым лицом, с веками, в которые въелась голубая краска, с ресницами, так густо тушированными, что тушь с них сыпалась хлопьями на увядшие, тоже размалеванные румянами, а под ними мелово-бледные щеки.

Солнце, показалось Харту, в этот самый миг вспыхнуло еще сильнее, как белый прожектор; будто радиационным взрывом высветило фигуры и Цезаря, и жрицы-гетеры, и на какой-то момент Максу привиделось – даже все кости внутри их силуэтов выбелило, будто рентгеном.

Хотя тут же наваждение исчезло.

Цезарь полез под балахон, сунул жрице деньги, что-то тихо ей сказал, но еще и жеста не успел закончить, как та припала к его руке своими ярко-карминными губами, склонившись в таком низком поклоне, что Макс забеспокоился: а ну как старая спина заклинит и не выпрямится?

Гетеры. Макс знал об этом обычае: устраивать оргии с куртизанками прямо у подножия статуи богини любви. В его родном городке такого, конечно, не практиковалось, да вообще Венеру его семья не очень привечала, втайне поклоняясь своим местным богам. А вот в большом городе, куда родители возили его по праздникам, он видел разукрашенных, припудренных, разодетых, унизанных украшениями и всегда надушенных чем-то приторно-сладким гетер. Правда, не так и много их было в Британии, совсем не то что в Риме, где на ступенях венерианских храмов в иные дни празднеств они сидели десятками. Макс знал, что в Риме в праздничных оргиях принимали участие даже замужние дамы, только, в отличие от бесстыдных гетер, прикрывали головы капюшонами.

Но старую гетеру Макс видел впервые, и походила она больше на ведьму, из тех, о ком рассказывали сказки его родины, чем на куртизанку.

Правда, на Цезаря она смотрела разинув рот и воздев руки в какой-то бессознательной мольбе. Как на божество, честное слово.

Цезарь, вроде бы, такой реакции нисколько не удивился, наоборот, воспринял  как нечто естественное.

– Жди здесь, – коротко приказал он Максу и вместе со жрицей скрылся внутри храма.

Макс посмотрел на соблазнительно изогнувшуюся полуобнаженную Венеру на аспиде в нише, прислонился спиной к стене и застыл.

Ждать ему было не привыкать.


	16. Набил бы я тебе рыло, только Заратустра не позволяет

Об этом полузаброшенном храме Цезарь знал уже давно, хотя еще ни разу сюда не приезжал. За те два года, что провел в должности легата Гвадарского легиона, он появлялся в местных храмах только по официальным поводам, когда положение требовало. Это всегда происходило исключительно помпезно: вместе с префектом Гвадара и другими представителями гражданских властей, непременно в парадных тогах, в сопровождении прессы и фотографов.

Для частных визитов к своей богине Цезарь предпочитал храм в Лютеции. Но где Лютеция и где – Гвадар? Постепенно осваиваясь в чужом городе, Цезарь однажды нашел то, что нужно, и запомнил на будущее. Теперь настал тот самый случай.

Чем ближе они подъезжали к храму, тем сильнее ныла лодыжка, а в груди встал ком непонятного напряжения. Харт подогнал машину почти к самому портику, от колес поднялось и тут же улеглось обратно облако песчаной пыли.

Цезарь хмуро огляделся. Место было запущенное, безлюдное. О том, что храм посвящен богине любви, догадаться можно было только приглядевшись: по статуям в нишах. Здание из темно-коричневого гранита, портик поддерживают две тонких колонны из серого мрамора – скорее дом ремесленника Вулкана, чем прекрасной Венеры. И ни одного человека вокруг.

Харту здесь явно не нравилось – лицо было напряженно-равнодушное, он то и дело оглядывался, планомерно сканируя окружающее пространство. Один только раз в глазах промелькнуло удивление: когда навстречу им из темноты каменной громады появилась жрица. Цезарь про себя усмехнулся реакции – мало ты, дружок, ходил по захолустным храмам, еще и не такое повидал бы. Это не пышная роскошь метрополий с ухоженными гетерами точно прямиком из синемалент.

Потасканное лицо местной хранительницы Цезаря ничуть не удивило, как не удивили и ослепленный восхищением взгляд, и почтительная дрожь. Что его удивило – так это собственная реакция, а точнее, что никакой особенной реакции не  возникло. Все эти знаки поклонения он принял как должное, будто не в первый и даже не в сотый раз.

Велев Харту ждать снаружи, он прохромал в храм вместе со жрицей. Она семенила справа и чуть позади, ее торопливое дыхание с легкой одышкой раздражало Цезаря. Внутри было темно и прохладно, впереди угадывались очертания алтаря и главной статуи Венеры. Света почти не было, только между колоннами от высоких стоячих светильников распространялся тусклый желтый отблеск, от которого тени становились еще гуще.

Цезарь пригляделся с любопытством – свечи в этих светильниках, толстые и короткие, почти прогорели. Судя по всему, местную Венеру не очень-то баловали подношениями.

Ну и хорошо. Для его целей храм подходил наилучшим образом. Темно, никого поблизости, а если кто пожелает сунуть нос, так Харт отошьет так, что все желание пропадет надолго, если не навсегда.

– Милая, – обратился Цезарь к жрице, которая в ожидании распоряжений стояла у него за спиной, – иди-ка ты погуляй куда-нибудь на базар или подружку навестить. Главное, от храма подальше.

Женщина открыла было рот, но Цезарь нетерпеливо дернул плечом, и она понятливо умолкла. Потом, словно решившись, быстро опустилась на колени, коснулась лбом колен Цезаря, вскочила и удалилась, только край пеплума мелькнул и пропал.

Ну вот и прекрасно. Оставшись в одиночестве, он начал острее ощущать храм. Пахло сандалом и апельсиновым маслом, значит, где-то рядом еще и курительницы стояли. Алтарь здесь был квадратный, из черного мрамора, слышалось журчание воды в невидимом с места Цезаря фонтане.

«А ничего тут», – снова оглядываясь, решил он. Храм был небогат, но жрица, судя по всему, к делу относилась серьезно.

Подходит.

Он подошел к алтарю вплотную, сел и начал раздеваться. На пол полетела сначала верхняя туника, следом нижняя, тонкая. Со штанами утром Цезарь решил не заморачиваться, лишние движения только отягощали больную лодыжку. Потом переоденется, когда с ногой все будет в порядке. В багажнике была припрятана сумка со всем необходимым. Он вздохнул, помогая себе руками, закинул ногу на алтарь и неловко, ерзая на локтях и заднице, подвинулся в центр мраморной плиты и лег навзничь. С облегчением вытянулся, раскинул руки и ноги в стороны на манер морской звезды и сосредоточился. Непонятно откуда взявшийся комок напряжения в груди начал постепенно распускаться, Цезарь прикрыл глаза и постарался  концентрироваться.

Как назло, в голову лезло постороннее, в основном тактическая схема предстоящих учений. И это было нормально – до начала операции оставались считанные дни. Естественно, что Цезарь только об этом и думал, на остальное банально не хватало времени, сил и, честно говоря, желания. Однако сейчас, в храме богини любви, думать о плане боевых действий было неуместно. Следовало сфокусироваться на чем-то более подходящем, и Цезарь стал думать о Луисе. Он представил его черные кудри, родинку на щеке, кривоватую улыбку, потом – особенно тщательно – прокачанные бедра. Словом, все то, что являлось личным афродизиаком Цезаря Лециния.

Понемногу стала наплывать дремотная темнота, пограничное состояние сознания между сном и явью, которого Цезарь и хотел добиться, но тут лицо Луиса внезапно сменилось другим: насупленным лицом Макса Харта. Вместо тугих завитков цвета сырой нефти появились широкие покатые плечи, загорелая кожа, вся в сине-черных разводах татуировок, две-три грубые цепочки с армейскими жетонами, из-за которых взгляд то и дело прилипал к ключицам.

От неожиданности Цезарь будто рванулся вверх, вон из тягучей дремоты, и это почти получилось, да, почти: он даже открыл глаза и отметил, что свет в храме стал еще тусклее и неровно замигал, но в этот момент его дернуло назад, в темноту, и тут же пропали все звуки, он слышал только собственное участившееся дыхание.

Но именно этот звук его и успокоил. Мимолетный приступ странной паники сошел на нет, и сознание Цезаря снова начало погружаться в густую ласковую тьму. Если в  Лютеции ощущения были сродни купанию в утреннем море, насквозь прошитом розовыми лучами восходящего солнца, то теперь Цезарь словно плыл в гигантской чаше с густым вином, черным-пречерным, с едва заметными пурпурно-кровавыми всполохами. «Фалернское», – сказал кто-то знакомым голосом, но Цезарь так и не смог разобрать – кто.

В черной толще, где он не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног, как будто вообще лишился тела, кто-то был вместе с ним, и от этого на него волнами накатывало такое оглушительное счастье, что казалось, еще немного, и его не станет, он растворится и перестанет существовать как материальный объект, перейдет на другой, абсолютный уровень бытия вселенной. И он был готов, уже почти готов, но тут в этой  ласковой тьме что-то дрогнуло.

Его сдавило со всех сторон и понесло куда-то, накатило удушье и жуткий, первобытный ужас, какого Цезарь отродясь не испытывал, даже в детстве, даже в самые сложные и тяжелые моменты своей жизни. Все темные сладкие воды, в которых он только что плыл в волнах восторга, вдруг ринулись куда-то в неведомое и потянули его за собой, беспомощного и ничтожного. Давление чудовищно увеличилось, пространство вокруг скручивалось все сильнее, и в этот стремительно сужающийся водоворот его затягивало непреодолимо.

Уже на грани потери сознания Цезарь снова услышал тот странно знакомый голос, спокойно проговоривший: «Пока рано. Не время», – и отключился.

Пришел в себя, ощущая, как ни странно, полное блаженство. Бодрое, искрящееся блаженство полностью здорового, отдохнувшего тела. Цезарь на пробу шевельнул ногой и с большим удовлетворением понял, что нога в полном порядке. И вторая нога, и обе руки, и спина. И даже висок, на удивление, не ныл.

Ну и остальные признаки пробуждения организма после хорошего отдыха тоже были налицо. Цезарь машинально положил руку между ног, лениво погладил, так же лениво потянулся всем телом, ощущая, как заиграла кровь, как налились силой мышцы, с удовольствием зевнул. Настроение было редкостно игривое, хотя, учитывая, что валялся он на алтаре богини любви, в этом вряд ли было что-то удивительное.

И эти телесное блаженство и игривость моментально навели на мысли, что где-то совсем рядом, за стеной храма, стоит и ждет Макс Харт. И вряд ли он будет сильно сопротивляться, если Цезарь позовет его внутрь. Воображение подстегивать особенно не пришлось, оно тут же покладисто подкинуло соблазнительную картинку: вот Харт склоняется над Цезарем, ближе и ближе, вот хорошо видна эта его озабоченно-вопросительная вертикальная морщинка между бровей…

Ну хватит. Фантазиям суждено остаться фантазиями, что бы там Цезарь ни желал. Поиграли, и хватит. Сегодня Цезарь намеревался поставить жирную точку, выбросить, наконец, из головы всю эту историю и заняться делами.

Он сел. И сел, видимо, слишком резко – голова слегка закружилась, и на мгновение Цезарь вдруг почувствовал себя переполненным под завязку каким-то неясным новым ощущением, будто все тело загудело, а волосы зашевелились на голове. Впрочем, странное чувство моментально схлынуло.

Цезарь поднялся, оттолкнувшись ладонями, брезгливо оглядел сброшенную одежду – натягивать ее снова не хотелось, как будто он только что вышел из терм, отмытый и оттертый до блеска, благоухающий новой свежестью, а у ног валялась грязная, старая шкура. Ничего, одеться можно и в машине. Там, в багажнике находилась большая сумка, в которых либурнарии перетаскивали свои вещи.

Он сделал несколько шагов к выходу и вдруг оглянулся, почувствовав непреодолимое желание еще раз взглянуть на алтарь.

А поглядеть, как выяснилось, стоило: алтарь, до этого бывший квадратной широкой отполированной мраморной платформой, теперь казался вырезанным из жерла вулкана куском застывшей магмы: весь перекрученный, в ямах и буграх, словно его месили чьи-то огромные руки. И с отчетливыми следами лежавшего на нем тела. Особенно ясно отпечатались ладони, которыми Цезарь упирался в поверхность, вставая, и – Цезарь даже хмыкнул – ягодицы. Выглядело это неприлично и смешно.

Мда, придется пожертвовать храму на новый алтарь, решил Цезарь, выходя на свет из темного провала дверей. Солнце все так же слепило, а Харт, подпиравший стенку, прищурился, оглядел Цезаря с ног до головы и молча пошел открывать багажник: видно, привык уже, что легат то и дело расхаживает голышом.

Вокруг было по-прежнему безлюдно. На грязной гранитной скамье рядом со входом сидел огромный черный ворон, таращился на Цезаря и даже не подумал шевельнуться, когда тот быстро спустился по ступеням и приблизился к нему. Харт все еще рылся в багажнике, нырнув туда чуть ли не целиком, виднелась только его задница в камуфляжных песочных штанах-карго.

– Брат передает тебе привет,  –  хрипло каркнул ворон, будто только и ждал, когда Цезарь подойдет к нему поближе,  – с возвращением.

И снялся со скамьи, хлопнув крыльями.

Черный силуэт неспешно удалялся в блеклое желтое марево, которым сегодня стало гвадарское небо, а у Цезаря в голове словно дешевая штукатурка кусками обваливалась со стены, открывая старинную фреску.

***

Здание префектуры Гвадара, которого Харт, естественно, раньше никогда не видел, явно его впечатлило.

– У нас сегодня ознакомительная экскурсия по всем местным храмам? – поинтересовался он, паркуя машину перед помпезным входом в здание, украшенным портиком аж из шести колонн.

Колонны, правда, были не мраморные, а гранитные, из ближайших же каменоломен, зато гипсовых фигур на фасаде, изображавших Юпитера, Юнону, Фемиду и почему-то Меркурия, нашлось в изобилии.

У самого Цезаря префектура вызывала сложную смесь чувств, основной составляющей которой было брезгливое веселье. Расфуфыренный новодел, аляпистый и пафосный, достроили как раз два года назад, когда Цезарь принял командование Гвадарским легионом, и первый же прием, на котором официально представляли новое военное начальство, состоялся в этом памятнике тщеславию префекта.

– Жди здесь, – велел Цезарь, и Харт философски пожал плечами – мол, а куда я денусь?

Пока ехали, Цезарь успел одеться в бледно-голубые брюки и рубашку, но мятая льняная красота за бешеные деньги на охранника, скучавшего у входа, произвела дурное впечатление. Он резво кинулся Цезарю наперерез, с очевидным намерением запретить и не пускать, по крайней мере до разъяснения личности. Легат краем глаза уловил, как дернулся было Харт, отбрасывая в сторону едва прикуренную сигарету, и махнул рукой: не лезь, сам разберусь.

– Смирно! – рявкнул Цезарь охраннику. – Почему покинул пост?

Бедняга охранник, наконец, рассмотрел, с кем имеет дело, и побледнел. «Ну, этот по крайней мере, никого не роняет в лужу», – смешливо подумал Цезарь, но сказал, тем не менее, холодно:

– Начальство нужно знать в лицо, – и прошел мимо вытянувшегося по стойке смирно охранника, пучившего глаза в яростном усердии.

Пока Цезарь шагал по длинному коридору, выстланному пурпурной ковровой дорожкой к кабинету префекта, вдруг откуда ни возьмись вынырнул кто-то похожий на секретаря, торопливо побежал вперед, отворяя двери. Видимо, охранник успел позвонить и доложить.

В приемной перед кабинетом уже навытяжку стоял личный помощник префекта. Этого Цезарь знал – неопределенного возраста сутулый мужчина, как будто всегда в полупоклоне, хитрые черные глаза на тощем лице, маленькая бородка клинышком, чудной формы длинные уши, будто кто-то растянул их, дергая за кончики и мочки.

– Фарид,  – кивнул Цезарь.

В тот момент, когда Цезарь вошел в приемную, дверь кабинета распахнулась и навстречу выплыл префект аль Мустафа. То есть на самом деле сначала выплыл его выдающийся в любом смысле слова живот, обтянутый белым гондора, а за животом уже явился его владелец.

– Рад! Рад и польщен нежданным визитом! – пропел префект, разводя руки, словно собирался заключить Цезаря в объятия. – Уважаемый, драгоценный легат Лециний!

Драгоценный легат дал себе труд криво улыбнуться и поднять руку в официальном приветствии:

– Уважаемый аль Мустафа,  – и стремительно прошел в кабинет, предоставив префекту болтаться в арьергарде.

Префект, несмотря на весьма обширные телеса, двигался очень ловко и быстро, чем Цезарь всегда втихомолку поражался. Вот и сейчас, не успел Цезарь сделать и пару шагов, как аль Мустафа оказался уже впереди него и приглашающим жестом указал на полукруглый диван в большой оконной нише.

Цезарь уселся, кивнул аль Мустафе, который сел, только дождавшись, когда устроится легат, и тут же в кабинете возник Фарид, вкативший передвижной столик, уставленный чайниками, пиалами и разными мисочками и тарелочками, полными сластей. Он проворно разлил по пиалам чай, а аль Мустафа принялся заливаться соловьем, так цветисто расхваливая снедь, что Цезарю захотелось посоветовать ему писать кулинарные путеводители.

Впрочем, префект аль Мустафа вообще мог озолотиться на составлении любых путеводителей или, например, рекламных текстов – его способности хвалить все, что угодно, можно было только позавидовать.

Когда Фарид скрылся за дверью, а префект перешел к восхвалениям центральной власти, Цезарь отставил пиалу с чаем и откашлялся, подав знак, что со вступительной частью можно заканчивать. Аль Мустафа понятливо замолк и придал лицу выражение выжидательной готовности. Цезарь чуть не рассмеялся: вот же проныра! Зачем Цезарь явился в префектуру, аль Мустафа знал преотлично – ведь два дня назад его уже успел посетить Гаррелий, однако тянул время, выжидая, пока Цезарь заговорит первым.

В общем-то, к префекту аль Мустафе легат Лециний относился неплохо. Ему отлично было известно, что префект – хитрая жирная задница, которая свои интересы всегда ставит на первое место. По всем мало-мальски выгодным должностям в префектуре у аль Мустафы сидели родственники разной степени родства, а кроме того, префекта связывали сложные и запутанные отношения с гвадарской торговой элитой. Аль Мустафа занимал кресло префекта уже лет десять с гаком, без конфликтов сосуществовал с предшественником Цезаря и, скорее всего, рассчитывал сохранить это кресло под своим необъятным задом до самой смерти.

Не было у Цезаря также ни малейших сомнений, что гвадарский префект периодически запускает свою пухлую украшенную множеством колец руку в казну. У Луиса в сейфе хранилась очень и очень увесистая папка, в два счета развеивающая любые гипотетические сомнения в том, что аль Мустафа – ловкий вор и взяточник. Но – и это был важный момент! – крал аль Мустафа с оглядкой, не зарывался. И в город вкладывал – Гвадар с окрестностями хоть и находился на окраине империи, а все же был в провинции Белуджистан самым богатым и развитым городом, только порт за последние два года вырос больше чем на четверть.

А еще префект аль Мустафа был одним из тех редких людей, что не велись на юный образ легата Лециния. Даже в самом начале знакомства ни разу не повел себя так, словно перед ним сопливый мальчишка. Всегда держался на редкость радушно, и Цезарь догадывался, что под этим тщательно культивируемым радушием и гостеприимством пронырливый префект скрывает недоверие по отношению к новому легату.

Цезарь в управление городом не лез. Во-первых, и своих дел было по горло. Во-вторых, зачем улучшать то, что и так работает хорошо? Когда через два-три месяца после смены руководства легиона местные начали прощупывать нового легата, Цезарь готов был поставить сто золотых сестерциев на то, что за внезапными досадными задержками поставок продовольствия, неожиданными перебоями в обеспечении вольнонаемными сотрудниками и даже отключением городских скайфонов (один-единственный раз и всего на час, но однако!) просматривается рыхлая широкая тень местного префекта.

Вот только в спор с Цезарем никто вступать не пожелал, а вместо этого Красс и Луис как раз и собрали ту самую папочку. Тогда она была, само собой, гораздо тоньше, но и того хватило, чтобы аль Мустафа сделал выводы. Помнится, даже прием тогда устроил для всего офицерского состава легиона, приурочив к очередному государственному празднику. Извинения Цезарь принял, на прием явившись вместе со всей штабной верхушкой, даже Вененозия заставил приехать. Больше аль Мустафа не нарывался, да и тогда это было скорее проверкой, чем реальным желанием ставить новому легату палки в колеса.

Да и вообще, сложно испортить жизнь человеку, который в любой момент согласно действующему законодательству империи может объявить военное положение в конкретной административной единице, подконтрольной легиону, и, ничуть не напрягаясь, полностью забрать власть в свои руки, отодвинув местные власти от дел надолго, если не навсегда. А уж учитывая, что Гвадар являлся портом, да еще и в пограничной провинции, то Цезарь был здесь царь и бог в одном лице.

И только несколько человек во всей провинции догадывались, что это не просто красивая метафора.

Пока Цезарь пил чай, между прочим, душистый и вкусный, аль Мустафа с упоением разглагольствовал о положении в мире. Сетовал на мировое сообщество, потакающее Поднебесной, ругал Соединенные Испано-Американские Штаты за двуличие и политику двойных стандартов и даже к богам обращался, вскидывая руки и призывая кары на головы поднебесников.

Цезарь вставил несколько реплик, подтверждая – да, международное положение оставляет желать лучшего. Нет в мире спокойствия, хоть ты тресни. Да вот хоть любую программу новостей посмотри: сплошь какие-то происшествия.

Аль Мустафа искоса поглядел на собеседника. Цезарь сидел с приличествующим разговору выражением лица, внутренне потешаясь. Гадал, когда аль Мустафа перейдет на внутренние проблемы империи и перейдет ли вообще – дураком префект отнюдь не был и знал, кто перед ним сидит.

На обсуждение внутреннего положения в империи аль Мустафа все же не решился, а обзор политической ситуации в мире подытожил печальной миной, сложил губы трубочкой и за раз высосал весь чай из своей пиалы. Цезарь даже с уважением качнул головой.

Тут аль Мустафа вынул большой белый носовой платок, с видимым удовольствием вытер лоб, вздохнул, и стало ясно, что время, отведенное на светскую беседу, вышло. Цезарь отставил пиалу, еще раз похвалил угощение, выслушал ответные дифирамбы и сел прямо, сняв ногу с колена, намекая, что, действительно, – пора.

Аль Мустафа намек понял верно, встал и подошел к своему столу. Цезарь не таясь следил, как он театрально искал на почти пустом столе и обнаружил под яшмовым пресс-папье кожаную папку, пурпурную и очень официального вида, украшенную золоченым гербом империи.

 –  Многоуважаемый трибун латиклавий Луис Гаррелий дал мне понять, что это срочное дело, – подобострастно заговорил аль Мустафа.

Цезарь медленно кивнул.

– Разумеется, мы сделали все возможное, чтобы приготовить необходимые документы так быстро, как только возможно, уважаемый легат.

 – Руководство легиона весьма ценит своевременную помощь, оказанную администрацией Гвадара, – Цезарь снова кивнул.

–  Однако теперь, когда я вижу, что многоуважаемый легат даже оказал нам честь и нашел время, чтобы лично заехать в префектуру, я понимаю, насколько важное дело поручил трибун латиклавий администрации Гвадара в моем лице.

– Исключительной важности, – подтвердил Цезарь, снова откидываясь на подушки и закладывая ногу на ногу. Чувствовалось, что быстро отделаться не удастся. – Я бы даже сказал – государственной важности.

– Я так сразу и понял, – заверил аль Мустафа. – Собрать полный пакет документов на мужчину тридцати пяти лет – задание само по себе непростое…

– … ну разумеется, – согласился Цезарь, улыбаясь краешком губ.

–  … особенно опечалил меня тот факт, что даже мне – префекту! – оказалось непросто заставить работать нашу бюрократическую машину с необходимой скоростью! – поделился печалью аль Мустафа.

– Но вы справились, мой дорогой аль Мустафа, – Цезарь подпустил в голос восхищения, – вы справились с бюрократией так быстро, что это вызывает у меня неподдельное уважение, право слово.

Префект разулыбался так, что пронырливые глазки почти скрылись в складках щек. Он с легким поклоном вложил в протянутую руку Цезаря папку с гербом, с некоторым трудом сцепил пальцы на животе и почтительно застыл.

Цезарь быстро проглядел содержимое папки. Подробно изучать бумаги он не собирался. Вполне достаточно было увидеть идентификационную имперскую карту, карточку медицинского страхования, водительские права и даже свидетельство о рождении, чтобы понять – префект не подвел. На всех документах под фотографией насупленного Харта красовалось имя: Максимилиан Ульфур.

– Не очень-то похоже на пушту или панджаби, – Цезарь поднял глаза на аль Мустафу.

– Не могу не согласиться,  – живо закивал префект, – однако, уважаемый легат, всегда проще взять чье-то имя, чем придумывать новое, а в учетных храмовых книгах как раз нашелся подходящий младенец, да живется ему сладко в Подземном царстве…

Подумав, Цезарь одобрительно качнул головой. Префект был прав на все сто – сделать из когда-то умершего младенца живого мужика было гораздо проще, чем создать этого же мужика из воздуха.

Он захлопнул папку и поднялся. Чтобы выбраться из диванного плена с достоинством, пришлось сделать усилие.

– Благодарю за помощь и содействие, оказанное армии Великого Рима,  –  сказал Цезарь на прощание, выставив перед собой папку наподобие щита, чтобы аль Мустафе не пришло в голову снова бросаться с объятиями. Достаточно на этот раз. И добавил как бы между делом: – На следующей неделе в легионе будет заседание бюджетной комиссии. Мне кажется, уважаемый аль Мустафа, вопрос с повышением цены на поставку мясной продукции в легион на три процента будет решен положительно.

И, не слушая больше благодарно-восторженных излияний, вышел прочь.

Как оказалось, сделать из раба свободного человека весьма непросто. Особенно если этот человек попал в рабство прямо со скамьи военного трибунала.

Проще убить.

Убить оказалось предельно легко – на все про все ушло пятнадцать минут, в течение которых Цезарь под сигаретку выслушивал брюзжание Вененозия по поводу глупостей, из-за которых тому приходится отрываться от работы. Когда Цезарь, прихрамывая, с помощью дежурного гастата вышел из госпиталя, Макса Харта можно было считать остывшим трупом.

Процедура вторичного появления Макса Харта на свет заняла два дня. Тоже неплохо.

Итак, раб Макс Харт достался легату Лецинию совершенно бесплатно, а вот сделать из этого раба свободного (и совсем другого) человека обошлось легату в кругленькую сумму.

Но Цезарь не жалел. Ничуть не жалел.

***

Он не торопясь вышел из здания префектуры, огляделся и, постукивая по бедру корешком папки, направился к машине. Харт курил, его как будто прилепили к глянцевому капоту.

 – В легион? – спросил он, распахивая перед Цезарем заднюю дверь.

 – Нет, пока нет. Отвезешь меня еще в одно место.

 – Адрес?

 – Без адреса, я покажу, куда ехать.

 Пока Харт выруливал с парковки и выбирался на узкие улочки Гвадара, Цезарь снова переоделся: сменил рубашку на снежно-белую кандуру, длиннополый балахон, который в Белуджистане носили все мужчины благородных кровей, на голову пристроил такой же белоснежный платок-гутру, на нос – солнцезащитные очки.

 – Нет, – сам себе сказал Харт, – у нас сегодня не поездка по храмам. У нас сегодня пьеса с переодеваниями.

Цезарь сделал вид, что не слышит, и занялся папкой: еще раз проверил, все ли нужные бумаги на месте, вытащил из кармана на спинке водительского кресла два желтых картонных конверта и переложил документы на имя Максимилиана Ульфура в один из них.

 – Так куда мы едем? – напомнил о себе Харт.

 – Сейчас поезжай прямо, на следующем перекрестке направо, еще два квартала и там паркуйся, – отозвался Цезарь, проверяя скайфон.

Парковку нашли с трудом: во-первых, разгар рабочего дня, на улицах толпы народа. Во-вторых, хоть и не на лимузине приехали, но все же приткнуть машину представительского класса на улицах, близлежащих к порту, удалось с трудом. Харту пришлось дать два или три круга по кварталу, прежде чем получилось втиснуться между грязным грузовичком и побитой малолитражкой.

Харт вылез на улицу следом за Цезарем, огляделся и спросил:

 – И куда дальше?

– Вон туда,  – махнул Цезарь рукой в сторону доков и пошел вперед, не дожидаясь Харта.

Тот тут же нагнал, пристроился за плечом, а минут через пять, через три поворота и одну сквозную подворотню , опять стал приставать с вопросами:

–  А что, доехать до нужного места на машине было нельзя? Почему мы идем пешком, а машина осталась там?

– Потому что иначе машина останется без колес. Если бы мы ее припарковали там, куда идем, – терпеливо пояснил Цезарь, снова сворачивая.

Пестрая толпа центра города сменилась не менее пестрой толпой промышленной зоны. Однако если в центре их окружали в основном люди в деловой одежде, тут публика была совсем другая: то и дело навстречу стали попадаться матросы, шныряли грузчики в замусоленных робах, у маленьких кофеен – живописные группы из двух-трех бездельничающих на первый взгляд мужчин. Стоило Цезарю и Харту отдалиться от центра всего лишь на несколько кварталов в сторону моря, и они оказались совсем в другом Гвадаре, как будто проскочили ненароком в параллельный мир.

– А твой Гаррелий вообще в курсе, где его легата целый день носит? – Харт внезапно оказался перед Цезарем, незаметным движением опередив его и встал так, что Цезарь даже налетел на него грудью от неожиданности.

– Должность трибуна латиклавия обязывает его знать о местонахождении начальства, – уклончиво ответил Цезарь, аккуратно отстраняя Харта, чтобы не мешал пройти.

Они встали прямо посредине узкого тротуара, и вокруг начал закручиваться маленький водоворот прохожих. Вот уже кто-то недовольно фыркнул, а кто-то толкнул Харта плечом.

– Вперед, почти пришли.

– Погоди, – Харт придержал Цезаря за локоть. – Стало быть, Гаррелий не знает. Легат, мне все это не нравится.

Цезарь поднял брови. Но знаки легатского недоумения пыл Харта вовсе не охладили.

– Что за дела у легата в порту? – настаивал он. – Да еще не в форме, а в штатском?

– Харт, – терпения Цезарю было не занимать, – не твое дело. Понял? Не лезь.

Он обошел Харта и снова зашагал вперед. Улочка повернула направо и вниз, и еще через пару минут Цезарь оказался на задворках старой верфи. Здания теперь служили в основном складами, а местные грузчики собирались в перерывах между работой в кофейне на углу.

Народу в заведении было много. Судя по всему, обеденный перерыв был в разгаре, служки носились в полном угаре, у широкой стойки, где на стеллажах из металлических реек были расставлены тарелки с едой, вилась очередь. Остро пахло бараниной, рубленой зеленью, тянуло сладковатым дымком – кто-то невидимый курил кальян.

Цезарь ловко поймал за ухо пробегавшего мимо пацана, другой рукой сунул ему монетку, и ушлый мальчишка, по инерции еще рвавшийся вперед, тут же затормозил, крутанулся обратно и замер, всем видом изображая желание услужить.

– Столик в углу у окна,  – внушительно произнес Цезарь. – Через пять минут.

И показал уже не монетку, а целый сестерций.

Коррумпированного Цезарем прислужника как ветром сдуло. И не успел Харт раскрыть рот и разразиться новой серией вопросов, как круглый диванчик с потертой полосатой обивкой в углу освободился, и они оказались друг напротив друга, у окна, как пожелал Цезарь, и даже чайник уже выдувал из носика густой, пахнущий чабрецом пар на низком столике, в который неудобно упирались колени.

– И что?

Цезарь покачал головой и улыбнулся краем рта. Вот же неугомонный.

– У меня тут встреча через…  – он поддернул рукав и посмотрел на часы,  – через десять минут.

 – Хорошо, – кивнул Харт и устроился поудобнее.

 – Человек не подойдет, если увидит, что я не один, – объяснил Цезарь. – Так что ты сейчас поднимешься и уйдешь. И без разговоров, – добавил он таким тоном, что Харт тут же проглотил все возражения.

Впрочем, если даже они остались не озвученными, на лице Харта ясно читалось все, что он думает по поводу пребывания легата на задворках порта. Поэтому Цезарь сказал:

– Мне в няньках и Красса хватает. – Он вытащил из кармана желтый конверт, предназначенный для раба, и подтолкнул его пальцем по столу.

Харт брать конверт не спешил.

– Уже восемь минут, – напомнил Цезарь.

– Что это? – подозрительно спросил Харт.

 – Посмотри.

Харт смерил Цезаря тяжелым взглядом, взял конверт, заглянул внутрь. Сел прямее, сунул в конверт руку, перебрал бумажки так, чтобы не извлекать их наружу. Положил конверт себе на колени и уставился на Цезаря.

 – Ну и имечко, – глухо сказал Харт.

 – Какое было, – хмыкнул Цезарь.

 – И что?

 – И – все, – сказал Цезарь и налил чаю. Только себе.

 – Ты отпускаешь меня, что ли? – с легким отупением спросил Харт.

 – А на что это еще похоже? – Цезарь пригубил чай и отставил в сторону – слишком горячо. – Ты же жаловался в прошлый раз, что без документов тебе свобода не мила. Ну вот.

– Звучит так, словно я продажный жлоб, – буркнул Харт, забрал себе пиалку Цезаря и выхлебал весь чай одним глотком, как только глотку не спалил кипятком.

Цезарь рассмеялся.

– Забей. Мало ли, как что звучит. Мне тоже не очень нравится слово «рабовладелец». Хотя было забавно выслушивать в начале нашего знакомства твои обличительные речи по поводу гнусных похотливых патрициев.

Харт пристально смотрел Цезарю в глаза.

– Ну, ладно. Ты теперь свободный человек, пусть и с чудным именем, так что… Позади порт. – Цезарь наклонился и хлопнул Харта по плечу. Зря хлопнул, ладонь вспыхнула жаром, словно не до человека дотронулся, а к чайнику руку приложил. – Иди.

– Вот так просто – иди? – переспросил Харт.

– А я никого не держу насильно, Харт,  – кивнул Цезарь. – Ты уж меня прости, когда я тебя первый раз увидел, идея показалась мне забавной. Но недосуг мне сейчас забавляться. Да и идея идиотская, на самом-то деле. История повторяется в виде фарса и все такое.

– То есть?

Цезарь улыбнулся и покачал головой – ну уж нет.

– Время вышло, Харт. У меня важная встреча, а тебе пора идти. Давай-давай, начинай новую жизнь и будь счастлив. Прощай.

И повелительно махнул в сторону выхода. Харт медлил. Цезарь постучал указательным пальцем по часам, и Харт встал, медленно, как-то нехотя прошел к дверям, оглянулся. Цезарь смотрел в окно, демонстрируя свой профиль, вполне сейчас подходивший для чеканки сестерциев.

В окне отражалось все, что происходило в кофейне.

Макс Харт вышел на улицу, огляделся, потянулся – от души потянулся, с размахом, сунул руки в карманы и пошел прочь, не оглядываясь и больше не медля.

Рядом с чайником на столике остался только брелок с ключами от машины, и Цезарь машинально сунул его в карман, еще ощущая в ладони тепло – пластмасса нагрелась от рук Харта и не успела остыть.

Фарид опаздывал уже на несколько  минут, и пока Цезарь его дожидался,  пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы сдержать порыв выскочить на яркую солнечную улицу и броситься вслед за Хартом. Вернуть его, удержать.

***

 – Ну-с? – Цезарь вопросительно посмотрел на Фарида.

Личный помощник префекта старался держаться спокойно, с достоинством, хотя прекрасно было видно, как дрожит у него все внутри. Фарид Цезаря боялся, боялся сильно и не напрасно. Фактически одним из первых заданий Красса, когда Цезарь стал легатом, стало собрать компромат на местные власти. Ну а как иначе? Все-таки Цезарь собирался руководить Третьим либурнарийским легионом долго, и надо было как-то обустраиваться на месте, налаживать связи.

Помощник префекта в этом отношении оказался подарком богов.

Оказалось, что Фарид Назир любит мальчиков. Сам по себе этот факт был ничем не примечателен: учитывая традиционное для империи равнодушие к сексуальной ориентации граждан, тут не было ничего удивительного, а главное – полезного для Красса и Цезаря. Любишь мальчиков – да ради богов, главное, чтобы мальчики были не моложе восемнадцати лет.

Да, в общем-то, и это условие можно было обойти – например, при обоюдном желании. А юные гвадарские шлюхи желание проявляли весьма активно. Ну еще бы, господин Фарид Назир никогда не скупился. Прояснить, почему Фарид так щедр, ни Красс, ни Цезарь тогда не додумались.

И Красс уже совсем было собирался свернуть разведывательные мероприятия относительно Фарида и перейти к следующему перспективному кандидату, но надо же было такому случиться, что очередной юноша легкого поведения помер прямо под господином личным помощником префекта. От удушения, вот какая незадача.

Тут выяснилось, что господин Фарид Назир любит любовников душить шелковым платком. Такая вот была у него милая слабость. И ведь, что самое интересное, все были в курсе. Соглашались добровольно. И все обходилось, вот только в тот единственный раз не повезло. То ли дернул Фарид очень сильно, то ли мальчик попался тщедушный, теперь было неважно. Зато Цезарь обогатился великолепным источником сведений о жизни гвадарской администрации в целом и префекта аль Мустафы в частности (между прочим, многими материалами папочка из сейфа Луиса была обязана именно прилежности Фарида), а также о происходящем в городской когорте, подчинявшейся напрямую заместителю префекта по обеспечению правопорядка в Гвадаре Джемшеду Ервэхша.

Уговаривать Фарида тогда пришлось недолго – сначала Цезарь подробно рассказал ему, как хорошие друзья из городской когорты прикрыли печальное  событие. Очевидно, что прикрытие вышло слабым и непрофессиональным, если уж Цезарь о нем прознал, и могло быть вынесено на суд общественности в любой момент. Но Фарид еще трепыхался, так что Цезарь применил другие способы убеждения. А именно – в два счета скрутил префектского помощника, поставил раком и накинул на шею шелковый платочек (и, между прочим, не на гвадарском рынке купленный). Фарид, наверное, орал бы от ужаса, вот только удавка в руках Цезаря не давала – воздуха пропускала только-только на паническое сипение.

После этой во всех отношениях поучительной беседы – вот, например, Фарид Назир узнал, что тоненький юный легат, которого он до этого всегда облизывал липким взглядом, при необходимости превращается в танк последнего поколения, – отношения Цезаря и господина личного помощника сделались на редкость плодотворными.

Ну и надо сказать, что Цезарь все-таки не злоупотреблял. Встречался с Фаридом Назиром редко, раз в полгода, не чаще. В конце концов, у Красса были и другие источники, попроще рангом.

И Фарид, тщательно следя за осанкой и за тем, чтобы не хлебать чай чересчур уж нервно, обстоятельно доложил Цезарю обо всем происходящем в префектуре, о склоках в городской торговой палате, о свадьбе дочки начальника порта и о том, во сколько свадьба эта обошлась объединению гвадарских докеров (тут Цезарь проявил интерес и даже задал несколько уточняющих вопросов). Еще речь зашла о случившемся наплыве в город северян, ну, для летней поры это было нормально, многие горцы на лето приходили в город на заработки. Этим летом северяне рассказывали местным байки о злобных дэвах, которые расплодились в горах. В городе в злобных дэвов не верили, в ответ зато врали про утопленников, которые лезут ночами по пирсам в порт и про морских чудищ.

– Ну ладно,  – в конце концов сказал Цезарь, сделав вывод, что за прошедшие полгода ничего особенного в Гвадаре не произошло,  – а что там с этой сектой? Огнепоклонники?

– Секта…  – замялся Фарид и опустил глаза.

– Ну? – поторопил его Цезарь.

Время поджимало – он просидел в кофейне полчаса, а еще надо было дойти до машины, а потом доехать до базы – как минимум полтора часа. И Луис в самом деле, был не в курсе, куда с самого утра свалило больное начальство – Цезарь только велел его секретарю передать, что уехал в храм. Опять будет орать.

– К нам приезжал инспектор из Департамента веры, – забормотал Фарид, и Цезарю даже пришлось напрячься, чтобы расслышать. – Интересовался этой сектой тоже.

– Это я знаю.

– Инспектор департамента нам, конечно, не отчитывался, да и вообще в префектуру не заходил.

– Ну еще бы, – хмыкнул Цезарь, представив отчитывающегося Нуму. Фантастика.

– Говорят, что в городской когорте он обнаружил последователей Солнцепророка, целых двоих, Августа и Тиберия.

– А дальше что?

– А потом инспектор ушел, – в голосе Фарида прибавилось ужаса, – и секты не стало.

– Как не стало? – полюбопытствовал Цезарь. – Он их там что, всех пожег, огнепоклонников-то?

Нума мог, между прочим, вот уж в чем Цезарь ни минуты не сомневался.

– Пропали все, – прошептал Фарид. – Как не было.

– Поспрашивай в порту, – посоветовал Цезарь, поднимаясь. Тема пропавших огнепоклонников его не интересовала, это были сугубо профессиональные обязанности Нумы, которые он и выполнял. Легата такие вещи не касались. – А то со свадьбой этой весь разум потеряли и ни о чем другом думать не могли, куда там об огнепоклонниках. Уплыли небось в Американские Штаты, там этих чумовых навалом.

– Может, и уплыли,  – согласился Фарид, воспринявший слова Цезаря как указание, – поспрашиваю. Вот жрец их точно уплыл.

– Сбежал, что ли? – Цезарь незаметно просунул между чайником и мисочками с вареньем второй желтый конверт – с деньгами для Фарида. Конверт испарился в воздухе так же быстро, как пресловутые огнепоклонники.

– Этот сбежал, – уверенно сказал Фарид и тоже поднялся. – Только вот поговаривают, что он помереть должен был со дня на день, а не за океан плыть. Рак. А он уплыл.

– И доплыл? – заинтересовался Цезарь.

– Доплыл, вполне жив и даже здоров, – Фарид налил себе еще чаю. Уходить вместе с Цезарем и привлекать к себе лишнее внимание он не хотел. – Болтают, что морское путешествие ему помогло.

– Ну-ну, – сказал Цезарь и пошел к выходу.

Морское путешествие. Спасло от рака. Ну конечно!

Ай да Нума! Вот ведь змея змеей, а иногда такое учудит, не знаешь, что и думать. Надо будет сказать Крассу, чтобы разузнал про этого жреца. Поздно уже, конечно, но все равно. Интересно, чем он таким Нуму зацепил?

Погруженный в размышления, Цезарь машинально шагал по улицам, не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг. И напрасно. Потому что в обратном случае он заметил бы неладное гораздо раньше, а не тогда, когда ему заблокировали проход через ту самую сквозную подворотню, которая так не понравилась Максу.

– Какой миленький молоденький мальчик! – гнусаво пропел кто-то, и только тогда Цезарь опомнился и вернулся к реальности.

Перед ним стояли двое. Один, тот, что заговорил, был коренастый лысый недомерок, почти квадратный, в замусоленной кожаной куртке. Это по гвадарской-то жаре! Но была у местных бандитов мелкого пошиба такая мода, ничего не поделаешь. Второй, в ярко-изумрудном спортивном костюме с белыми лампасами, молча крутил на пальце цепочку. Что именно было привешено на цепочке, Цезарь не разглядел, но явно что-то тяжелое.

Он оглянулся. Сзади обнаружились еще двое. Эти обшаривали его жадными взглядами, не оставлявшими никаких иллюзий относительно их намерений. Собственно, никаких иллюзий Цезарь и не питал, все сообразил сразу, стоило только главарю проговорить первые слова.

– И богатенький! – все гнул свое тот. – Это зачем же такая куколка забрела в порт? Потерялась? Заблудилась? Ох, а тут же опасно, как опасно! Наверное, куколку надо проводить!

– Это ты, что ли, в провожатые набиваешься, ушлепок? – с искренним интересом спросил Цезарь.

Он поджал и распрямил пальцы на ногах, пошевелил ими внутри кед, разминая. В венах вскипела кровь, колени дернулись, как напружиненные, в груди толкнулся комком азарт, распался на части и рванул по рукам вниз, вниз, по бицепсам и дальше к кистям рук.

Вся тщательно упакованная внутри энергия, бродившая в легате после храма, начала рваться наружу. Тело мгновенно налилось силой, почувствовав возможность освободиться от излишков. Цезарь чуть было не подпрыгнул, едва сдержался.

– Какая наглая куколка, – интонации в голосе лысого сменились с глумливых на угрожающие,  – совсем страха нету.

Они все приблизились еще на пару шагов, сужая круг.

Цезарь все прикидывал, кто из четверых послабее, от слабаков стоило избавиться сразу, а тех, что поопытнее, оставить на второе – и растянуть удовольствие.

Он поднял голову вверх. Над головой неровным прямоугольником в рамке крыш синело небо. Хлопнули крылья, и на черепичный конек опустился большой черный ворон; сел, сложил крылья и уставился вниз, на Цезаря. Цезарю показалось, что перья на его шее топорщатся от предвкушения.

Лециний снова взглянул на лысого недоумка и улыбнулся так широко, что тот даже сбился: все рассказывал, как обнаглели молодые богатенькие мажоры,  и тут заикнулся.

– Так что там было про надрать задницу? – переспросил Цезарь, стаскивая с головы гутру, чтобы не лезла в глаза. – Я плохо расслышал, у тебя голос ослаб что-то, любезный. Бессилием, видно, страдаешь? И бабла нет, вот досада. Ни бабок, ни члена, что за жизнь!

Лысый только разевал рот в ошеломлении. Налицо был явный когнитивный диссонанс, хотя Цезарь подозревал, что из присутствующих только он понимает, что это такое.

– Слюни подбери, плешивый,  – добавил Цезарь жару.

Цезарь успел только зафиксировать движение – лысый бросился вперед, на него, а дальше все слилось в одну разноцветную ленту, которая стремительно оборачивалась вокруг Цезаря, причем с оборванными воплями, влажными шлепками, утробным рычанием и странным скребущим звуком из-под ног. Цезарь словно оказался в трубе из разноцветного слоистого пластика – вот на что это было похоже больше всего.

Через минуту все было кончено, и Цезарь не поручился бы, что потребовалась именно минута, а не меньше.

Труба распалась четырьмя телами, выложенными по правильной окружности, центром которой являлся Цезарь. Наступила почти полная тишина, в которой особенно хорошо было слышно, как дышит Макс Харт – немного учащенно, как после легкой пробежки. На плече у него черная ткань майки разошлась недлинной прорехой, через которую было видно загорелую кожу с фрагментом татуировки.

Тела под ногами не подавали признаков жизни. Цезарь пнул одного, так и не израсходованная сила недовольно кипела в мышцах. Камень под ногами по окружности был местами глубоко процарапан, его будто экскаватором скребли. Вот откуда этот странный скрежещущий звук!

– Кажется, пора уходить, – объявил Цезарь.

Харт отмер. Бросился к Цезарю и принялся охлопывать его руками, с плеч вниз по рукам, ощупал спину, потыкал в живот и собрался уже проверять ноги, но тут Цезарь не выдержал и оттолкнул его. Харт все же не отцепился, продолжал держать Цезаря за предплечья и слепо смотрел в лицо.

– Ты что здесь делаешь, Макс? – спросил Цезарь.

Бессмысленный вопрос.

– Никого, говоришь, не держишь? – спросил Харт и по-простецки вытер рот ладонью. Он на глазах приходил в себя: лицо приняло обычное невозмутимо-философское выражение, из радужек стремительно исчезала желтизна. – Зато дурость твоя держит. Понятно теперь, почему все вокруг легата как приклеенные крутятся.

– Что?

– В машину пошли, вот что,  – рявкнул Харт и потащил Цезаря за собой, не утруждаясь манерами и вежливостью.

– У меня будет синяк на руке, – сообщил Цезарь, когда его бесцеремонно втолкнули в машину, придержав голову, чтобы не ушибся.

– У тебя синяк будет на другом месте, – буркнул Харт, усаживаясь за руль. – Вот тогда и образ, и реальность будут совпадать. Ключи давай. Ключи, говорю, давай!

Цезарь протянул руку с ключами вперед, задев Харта по уху. Ухо раздраженно дернулось само собой.

– Будет синяк – намажем, не впервой, – расщедрился на утешение Харт.

И сорок минут пути до легиона тишину в машине нарушало только злобное сопение.

Цезарю очень хотелось ржать во все горло. Но он сдерживался.

 


	17. Лисьи сплетни

Все складывалось гладко – самолет прибыл вовремя, в бизнес-классе ожидаемо оказалось уютно и очень немноголюдно, стюардессы казались симпатичными киборгами, так были вышколены, и предлагали дорогой алкоголь в первые же секунды полета.

Нума заказал виски и блаженно откинулся в мягком кресле, расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу белоснежной рубашки из египетского хлопка. Кресло при желании раскладывалось в полноценную кровать, а плазменный экран готов был продемонстрировать любой фильм из более чем тысячной подборки.

Нума любил хороший сервис. И мягкие кресла, и теплые пледы, и вот это всё – зоны приоритетной регистрации, ускоренное прохождение паспортного контроля, быстрое обслуживание багажа… Нума любил дорогие вещи, на внешний взгляд – даже слишком любил вещи для высокого чиновника тайной полиции, темного мага и понтифика.

Кому-то могло даже показаться, когда он видел все эти дорогущие туфли, костюмы ручного пошива, куртки из кожи, похожей на сливочное масло, духи, гели для бритья и кремы для рук стоимостью со среднюю зарплату обычного клерка, что на Нуму можно воздействовать при помощи подкупа. Что человек, который так неравнодушен к вещам, просто не может быть равнодушен к деньгам и всем остальным благам, дающим пропуск в мир земных богов. Ведь даже его легкий кожаный кейс являлся настоящим произведением искусства, что уж говорить про наручные часы.

Нума сознавал это и, пожалуй, даже культивировал такой образ. Кто-то как-то сказал, что он вполне способен заказать изящный кошелек из человеческой кожи, только чтобы уступить своей тяге к эксклюзивности. Имидж алчного эстета и эпикурейца был удобным, как плотно прилегающая к лицу искусно сделанная маска.

Но у Нумы имелось нечто гораздо более эксклюзивное, чем хронометр последней модели с бриллиантами.

Он сам был абсолютно эксклюзивным. Иногда он думал, что для кое-кого – или для кое-чего, это как посмотреть – он тоже является не более чем тонким инструментом. Инструментом – или на какое-то время повелителем – каждый раз ему виделось разное. Всегда, когда он думал об этом, он не понимал, не знал: это он выбрал Тьму, или же Тьма выбрала его? Это он управляет ей, или она – им?

Однако сегодня о темных, по-настоящему темных вещах думать было незачем. Он летел в Нихон – официально как любознательный турист, да, усмехнулся сам себе Нума, ведь по сути так оно и было. Ему нестерпимо хотелось увидеть некоторые места, где еще сохранялась, как шептали ему его источники, совершенно очаровательная, истинно азиатская тонкая магия – и провести некоторые ритуалы, если эти места позволят.

Кицунэ. Он летел, чтобы найти кицунэ и узнать у них кое-что.

Цель была смелой и почти недостижимой, но Нума был рад вырваться из круга вечных интриг и отдаться миру того, что горело в нем, как огонь.

Магия текла в нем, как жидкое золото в черной нефти. Точно золотые нити пронизывали все его тело, второй кровеносной системой, и вспыхивали при пробуждении к действию. Но та, вторая магия, которая посвятила его Тьме, стояла особняком, таилась в рунах, покрывавших его руки, нанесенных вовсе не человеком; она была точно живые чернила, которые имели силу затопить всю вселенную, вырвавшись даже из такого хрупкого сосуда, как один человек.

Нума точно имел целых три крови, и это было непросто осознать тем, кто имел лишь одну. Вдвойне непросто, потому что сегодня магии в мире действительно осталось очень, очень мало. Даже на затерянных островах Нихона, куда Нуму нес сейчас мощный авиалайнер.

***

Нума был сиротой, его нашли Наставники, когда он спасался от стаи бродячих собак, – всего пять лет тогда ему было, но он смог разметать своим еще плохо управляемым волшебством всю стаю. Его нашли почти не дышавшим среди горы трупов – около двадцати внезапно издохших свирепых псов окружали его. Он не был без сознания, просто лежал, скрючившись, и не шевелился. Ему некуда было идти, и Наставники взяли его к себе. Конечно, нашли его не сами маги, которые редко выходили из-за дверей Школы в город, а трое агентов, что охотились на особенных детей.

Школа была очень строгой и максимально закрытой. Такой закрытой, что о ней, как и о нескольких других Школах в империи, почти никто не знал. Школы прикрывались личинами заводов с вредным производством – хотя в этом они вовсе не лгали: здесь действительно находилось очень вредное производство, и продукты выходили с него очень опасные. Все сделанные вручную и абсолютно неповторимые.

В Нихоне таких школ не было, знал Нума, хотя там тоже имелись свои наставники, сэнсеи, но обучение проходило всегда частным образом, и только у одного гуру. Редко какой маг в Азии учился сразу у нескольких мастеров – это считалось неэтичным.

По мнению Нумы, азиаты таким образом многое упускали. Тонкости этикета всегда были их слабым местом, как и любовь к разного рода извращениям. Сотни мельчайших правил естественным образом приводили к тому, что напряжение азиатские колдуны привыкли сбрасывать самыми невероятными способами. Особенно уроженцы Нихона, где царствовал индивидуализм, в отличие от Поднебесной, всегда коллективистки поклонявшейся кумирам. Мизантропию Нума считал неэффективной, а коллективизм – примитивным, поэтому к Азии большой симпатии не испытывал.

И все же была в магии Дай-Нихон какая-то особая обольстительность, сродни чарам самих кицунэ. Подобное очарование Нума встречал разве что в магии кельтских фэйри, с которой не раз сталкивался и которую уж точно не мог отрицать. Они были чем-то очень похожи, нихонские кицунэ и гэлльский маленький народ – и лисы, и фэйри одинаково проникали во сны, творили целые иллюзорные миры, играли со временем и возрастом, появлялись на пустошах в часы тумана, обозначая свое присутствие загадочными огнями и музыкой, любили играть в опасные игры с человеком и при случае страстно сношались с ним.

Нума лишь однажды видел мага, которому были послушны фэйри, могущественного друида, которого он пытался изловить и заочно приговорил к казни, – но тот исчез, точно провалился под землю, и сколько ни искали его на просторах Британии эмиссары Нумы, все без толку.

Если честно, Нума был этому рад – чужое искусство всегда очаровывало его.

Возможно, он даже не очень ревностно искал этого друида. Возможно, он слишком быстро свернул поиски. Возможно, он хотел бы встретиться с ним наедине и поговорить, потому что друиды много знали о том же, о чем знал и Нума. Но не удалось.

Он не хотел лишать мир истинных чудес, это жило в нем всегда. Поэтому он отпустил Друида. Поэтому он отпустил Фаруха. И поэтому он собирался покровительствовать Цезарю.

А пока его ждало одно из самых прекрасных мест на земле – Хэйан, столица Нихона.

***

Хэйан встретил его жаркой и влажной погодой – начало сентября здесь считалось еще полноценным летом, а знаменитая осень, раскрашивавшая древний город в алую и розовую гуашь, проявляла свое лицо лишь в ноябре. Именно на ноябрь приходился пик сезона пламенеющих японских кленов, в это время собирали яблоки, сладкую хурму и мандарины, праздновали сбор урожая, тогда же расцветала невероятная зимняя сакура с нежнейшими бледно-розовыми лепестками на голых ветках. Нума лишь однажды видел, как осыпаются эти лепестки на траву, и впервые тогда подумал, что мир совершенен, в нем ничего ни убавить, ни прибавить, даже если за углом притаилась Тьма.

«Пусть будет ничто не предугадать, но пусть будет так во всем», – когда-то давно слышал он старую валлийскую песню, но, пожалуй, только здесь, в Нихоне, понял ее.

Путь его в этот раз лежал в храм на живописных склонах горы Инари. Это было очень древнее сооружение, но Нума не почувствовал в нем ни капли настоящей магии. Он прошел по горе к главному святилищу длиннейший маршрут, который сшивал вместе пять главных молелен; его соединяли бесконечные коридоры-туннели из алых торий – ворот,  призванных ограничить некие священные порталы. Тории завораживали скорее количеством, чем красотой, и тоже были совсем, совсем мертвыми.

Храм словно лениво спал в середине дня, пропуская через себя толпы туристов. Они ритуально мыли руки и полоскали рот перед входом в святилище, сновали туда и сюда, как испуганные птицы, рисовали символы на специальных табличках в виде лисьих морд, покупали связки из тысяч бумажных журавликов, трясли бубенцами и хлопали в ладоши, вызывая божество. Но божество не появлялось.

Перед центральными воротами главной кумирни стояли на возвышениях две лисицы. Позже он встретил и других каменных лис с ключами от рисового амбара или волшебной жемчужиной в пасти. Они были прекрасны, более чем прекрасны, отливающие синим в свете дня, с алыми повязками на шее, так напоминавшими своим невероятным цветом листья красных кленов в осеннюю пору, но ни одна из лисиц не показалась Нуме живой и способной сойти со своего пьедестала. Ни один хвост не изогнулся лукаво, как бы маг ни смотрел на статуи кицунэ своими цепкими глазами, способными заметить многое из незаметного.

Но Нума знал, что рано разочаровываться.

***

Он уютно устроился в одной из беседок на склоне, вытянув ноги на каменной скамье, и уткнулся в скайпад.

Он ждал часа наступления сумерек, когда можно было встретиться с таинственными существами. Так было везде – что на горе Инари, что в холмах Эриу. А пока можно было заняться мелкими формальностями для департамента, Нума не любил попусту терять время.

Скоро он заметил, что на него кто-то смотрит.

– Что вам угодно? – спросил он по-нихонски и только потом поднял глаза.

Это был какой-то жирный турист в нелепых шортах и розовой рубашке с черепами, с длинными волосами, редкими, как пух у птенцов, и козлиной бородкой. В руках он держал небольшую круглую чашку с горкой белого вареного риса, где также виднелись кусочки фруктов и зелень.

 – Не хотите отведать риса? – турист с трогательной заботой качнул чашкой и уставился на Нуму детскими выпуклыми голубыми глазами. – Я освятил его в храме, а вас я видел тут еще четыре часа назад, и, спорю, вы до сих пор не ели.

Нума готов был прикрыть лицо ладонью – его редко кто-то жалел, да никогда, если быть точным.

– Спасибо, но пожалуй, воздержусь.

– Но он такой вкусный! – это недоразумение неуклюже вбежало в беседку и сунуло чашку прямо под нос Нуме, чудом не просыпав жирные рисины на его бледно-голубые  брюки. – И сытный! Не отведать риса в храме на Холме – как вы сможете потом простить себя?

– Уж как-нибудь прощу.

– Разве вы не за этим приехали? – наивным тоном воскликнул бородач, и вот тут в мозгу у Нумы что-то щелкнуло.

– Возможно, и за этим, – медленно сказал он и отложил скайпад на скамью.

Турист расплылся в улыбке и снова зазывно качнул чашкой.

Рис был не только жирный, но и сладкий. Нума съел всего лишь горсть, опасаясь брать больше, и довольный бородач поскакал прочь из беседки, развевая пушистыми редкими волосами. Нума проводил его взглядом и медленно лег на скамью.

Если поднебесники думали, что в Риме абсолютно все оставались в неведении касательно их экспериментов с оборотнями (по большей части, правда, неудачных), то они были очень наивны. У жрецов везде имелись свои шпионы, и часто они работали даже в тех сферах, куда официально не допускались. Но именно благодаря им Нума знал, что в некоторых лабораториях Страны Дракона работают не только ученые-генетики, но и маги, пусть одни из очень немногих оставшихся в Поднебесной, но владевшие древней магией.

Нума представлял и то, как именно они работали: маги находили нужные источники, где описывались детали создания оборотней, а ученые пытались воплотить процесс в жизнь.

Нума также знал от своего человека в легионе Цезаря Лециния: легату недавно посчастливилось поймать какого-то поднебесника, но тот после пытки исчез бесследно. Это тоже показалось Нуме интересным, но более подробной информации он добыть не смог, как ни старался.

Жрец не знал подробностей процесса создания гибридов, но не надо было быть гением, чтобы понять – альфой и омегой опыта являлась кровь. Кровь всегда была первопричиной и основным ингредиентом в таких делах. Кровь могла выступать как в роли вируса, так и в роли вакцины.

Царапины на столе в кухне легатской виллы навели мага на кое-какие мысли. Ведь апокалипсис в его видениях имел явно звериное начало – это была война с какими-то абсолютно чудовищными животными, наполовину мертвыми, наполовину живыми, и еще с массой таких же малопонятных существ, среди которых мелькали почему-то не то глиняные, не то каменные истуканы.

Нума планировал попробовать вывести кицунэ на чистую воду. Поэтому сейчас он лежал в беседке на голом камне, бледнолицый разодетый пижон, наверняка выглядевший жалко в этом древнем храме, ничего еще не знавший о природе того, с чем ему – всем им – предстояло сразиться. Но кицунэ уже явилась ему, а значит, услышала незримый зов. Правда, за более близкий контакт следовало заплатить, и плата вновь была очевидна – все то же самое, всегда одно и то же.

На гору наползла темнота, и небо завертелось над беседкой, как брошенный в воздух торт. А открыл глаза Нума уже в совсем другом месте.

***

Лис сидел на циновке за низеньким белым столиком и с аппетитом прихлебывал суп удон с жареным тофу.

В бамбуковой минке, где оказался Нума, было в меру тепло, в меру прохладно, а открытая дверь показывала часть сада – невероятного сада, где одновременно розовела сакура, алели клены и цвели роскошные летние японские ирисы. Шлейфом из этого цветочного царства вился тончайший аромат, наполняя легкое жилище до краев, как чашу.

Лиса Нума видел сразу в трех ипостасях: соблазнительная молодая женщина с капризным лицом и лукавыми глазами, черные волосы ее, собранные в пучок, украшал гребень из слоновой кости, а кимоно было пошито из тончайшего темного шелка; грациозный лис-зверь с девятью хвостами и золотой шкуркой; тонкий и стройный кареглазый юноша с точеными скулами и презрительно вздернутыми бровями, одетый почему-то по-европейски – в безупречно выглаженные узкие брюки, светлую рубашку с закатанными рукавами и шелковую жилетку. Все трое были очень, очень красивы – и очень, очень своевольны: это выдавало каждое движение, каждый взгляд.

– Ногицунэ, – прошептал Нума, не в силах поверить.

Повезло же ему встретить самую дикую лисицу из всех.

Девушка между тем облизнулась и томно проговорила:

– Я Хацумомо. Зачем ты искал меня, маг?

– Тебе это ведомо, – почтительно склонил голову Нума.

– Темный маг не знает, что творят его враги, – расхохоталась Хацумомо. – Темному магу не хватает собственного ума, чтобы понять даже, что творится в его мире, куда уж ему до того, чтобы разгадать козни недругов… Мы не можем раскрыть тебе всего, это слишком жирный кусок для тебя, маг, что конкретно тебе надобно узнать?

– Я хочу знать, как именно поднебесные маги делают _существ_. И как с ними связан тот человек, которого я вижу, когда вижу войну. Ведь грядет война, ты знаешь.

– О да, грядет война, это точно, – согласилась Хацумомо. – Большая, кровавая война. Твой мир будет весь в огне! Как это прекрасно! Кстати, познакомься с Ямато.

Изящный парень растянул губы в вежливой улыбке, но глаз его улыбка не достигла. Лисица тем временем свернулась в клубок и мирно задремала, только пушистый хвост иногда вздрагивал.

– Разве вы трое – не одно и то же? – с любопытством спросил Нума, жадно глядя на них.

Хацумомо снова засмеялась, да так ядовито, что было понятно – держат тут Нуму за полного дурака.

– Нас всего двое. Лисица – лишь то, что ты привык видеть в своем воображении, думая о кицунэ. Мы не ловим грызунов по рисовым полям, как идиоты обычно склонны представлять себе.

Повисла пауза, и Нума молча ждал, сидя на полу напротив странной троицы – или парочки, каковой они сами себя считали. Красотка невозмутимо и с удовольствием продолжала есть суп, лисица дрыхла без задних ног, и только обаятельный парень испытующе всматривался в лицо Нумы.

– Сэр, вы знаете правило – вы должны расплатиться.

– Да.

– Нам нужна часть вашей силы и часть вашей крови.

– А лучше всего – понемногу самых разных жидкостей из твоего тела, неумный маг, – добавила Хацумомо, облизываясь.

– Надо ли говорить, что для вас это опасно, – продолжил Ямато так предупредительно, словно они вели торговые переговоры на высшем уровне. В то же время в его глазах и голосе начало сквозить какое-то нетерпение, точно странный голод.

– Он знааает, – протянул Хацумомо и со стуком отбросила чашку. – Но у него много силы, много темной силы у этого глупого жреца, такой редкий, редкий деликатес, мы не пробовали ничего подобного, признаюсь, ты нас заинтересовал…

– Мы впечатлены, господин, – кивнул Ямато.

– Раздевайся, – велела Хацумомо, сама потянула за пояс свое сияющее кимоно, и с него дождем посыпались жемчужины – точно рис.

Нума, как во сне, начал расстегивать рубашку, а потом брюки, отстраненно отметив, что от одежд избавляются оба – как девица, так и парень. А потом они подошли к нему, коснулись его своими шелковыми руками, своими жадными губами, своими злыми гладкими зубами, и он пропал, приходя в себя лишь изредка от звука собственных стонов, а стонал он не переставая.

Ему казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем они отвалились от него, как шмели, опившиеся нектаром; наверное, его кровь, и слюна, и сперма в самом деле казались им чем-то подобным, в такой эйфории пребывали оба.

– Как сладко, – сыто проговорила Хацумомо, вытягивая на полу свое гибкое перламутровое тело и закидывая точеные руки за голову. – Давно не было такого эффекта. Теперь я смогу летать, наконец. На многие годы вперед ты усилил нас, маг. А покажем мы тебе совсем, совсем немного… Совсем чуточку… Но ожидал ли ты чего-то другого от вольной лисы?

Ямато лежал по другую сторону и тоже широко, расслабленно улыбался, закрыв глаза, на его щеках обозначились соблазнительные ямочки. Он был доволен не меньше Хацумомо.

Нума скрипнул зубами и с болезненным усилием приподнялся, ему даже удалось сесть.

– Разве нам не надо поторопиться? – спросил он, морщась. – Разве время не уходит?

– О, Ямато будет твоим проводником, не беспокойся – он умеет контролировать время. Вы вернетесь, когда нужно.

– Ведь там, – мягко сказал Ямато, – _там_ времени будет достаточно.

Нума глупо моргнул – Ямато стоял у двери в сад, уже полностью одетый в безупречный темный костюм, и даже шелковый галстук на его длинной шее был завязан безукоризненно.

Едва напялив одежду, часть из которой стала лохмотьями, Нума доковылял до этой двери, будто отравленный, в глаза ему ударил белый луч света, он перешагнул порог, туда, куда вежливо указывал Ямато…

… и увидел Макса Харта, обнаженного, покрытого кровью, в железной маске, подвешенного на цепях. Тот, закинув голову, насколько позволял чудовищный намордник, глухо выл, и это был вой вовсе не человека.

Не человека.

***

На обратном пути Нума почему-то думал о Лукреции.

Лукреция была тоненькой блондинкой с огромными голубыми глазами и порочным лицом вечно юной девственницы, таких обычно в сказках описывали.

Нума даже не помнил, когда страсть снизошла на них впервые. Он несколько раз приходил к ней после того, как ее братьев – членов очень воинственной секты рыбарей – заключили в имперскую тюрьму; приносил продукты, деньги. Его не то чтобы сильно влекло к ней физически, он не чувствовал и вины перед ней, просто все случилось, как случилось, а потом она неожиданно сама начала заботиться о нем: готовить ужин, наливать вина. Кажется, она даже первая его поцеловала – он бы не сообразил, слишком много в голове роилось мыслей о работе, об интригах двора, о том, что сделано и что не сделано.

Он не знал, зачем снова и снова приходил к ней. Возможно, она была для него этаким наблюдателем – беспристрастным, а может, всепрощающим, каким был для нее ее бог, бог всех рыбарей, Ловец-Проповедник, симпатичный молодой человек, распятый римлянами на занозистом кресте посреди палимом солнцем пустыни.

Он и думал-то сейчас о ней совсем некстати – снова в мягком кресле самолета, снова попивая алкоголь, на этот раз дорогущее игристое вино: решил отметить удачный исход поездки. Он увидел более чем достаточно, хотя с трудом мог в показанное поверить, все сомневался, не напустили ли туману кицунэ, ведь кто им верил когда-нибудь всерьез?

Да разве мог стать простой солдат из варваров альфой и омегой апокалипсиса?

Но тут Нума вспоминал, с чего началась история Рима, и все сомневающиеся голоса в нем разом умолкали. Все повторяется. Всегда все повторяется.

Нума увидел еще кое-что под чарами кицунэ, что-то, что повергло бы в скорбь любого смертного, но им было лишь принято к сведению.

Бог рыбарей говорил, что все, кто верит в него, когда-нибудь поднимутся из могил и оживут. Только изменятся – к лучшему, разумеется.

Но Нума видел оживших мертвецов, и ничего хорошего в них не было.

Он допил шампанское, широко улыбнулся, блеснув острыми хищными зубами, миловидной стюардессе и медленно опустил на глаза маску для сна.


	18. Греко-римская борьба

 

Как бы подозрительно Макс ни относился к римским богам и их прислужникам, нога у Цезаря магическим образом исцелилась. Он снова стал порывистым, легким, гибким, как мальчишка: казалось, брось ему в руки мяч,  убежит куда глаза глядят и не вернется.

Никак все же у Макса его образ не вязался со словом «легат», тяжелым и металлическим. Скорее, заползали после храма Венеры в голову крамольные мысли. Цезарь мог бы быть гетерой мужского рода, еще юной, свежей и  безжалостно разящей чарами с первого взгляда, как стальным клинком.

Цезарь мог бы быть и мраморной статуей в нише храма, едва прикрытой тонкими струящимися тканями. И это выглядело бы, пожалуй, куда более непристойно, чем пышные обнаженные груди настоящих статуй.

Ну, для Макса-то точно.

В памяти пульсировало сполохами, как Лециний стоял там, на жаркой пустынной окраине, где орали истошно цикады, среди слепяще-белого и выжженного солнцем, когда вокруг него незаметно нарисовался круг воров. Его бледно-голубые глаза не выражали и капли страха, но выглядел он так беззащитно, так хрупко, безоружный, вызолоченный беспощадным солнцем, такой белокожий и светловолосый на фоне темных фигур и смуглых лиц, точно перенесен был неожиданно сюда из другого мира, где не было войн, и не понимал ничего в происходящем… Светлый мальчик из светлых миров.

И Макса моментально сорвало.

Кажется, никогда еще он с катушек так не слетал, даже при Нуме, да что там – даже в плену.

Так его тогда пронзило незримо, что потом с Цезарем несколько дней не говорил. Почти ненавидел его за невидимый поводок, который тот надел на его шею. И не рабство это было, не рабство, хватит уже врать самому себе, ибо рабство Цезарь как раз с него снял, легко и непринужденно. И ведь обо всем на этот раз подумал, гаденыш, даже документы выправил, самые настоящие, не фальшивые – правда, с крайне странной фамилией. Но да Мор с ней, с фамилией, главное – Макс словно бы заново родился. Как будто и не было ни трибунала, ни рабства. Правда, «Фурии» тоже не было, ну да не в том положении оказался Макс, чтобы капризничать.

Он мог просто взять новые документы и начать жить с чистого листа.

И потому иррационально злился, когда вспоминал, что эта самая мысль в момент передачи документов отозвалась в нем стылой, глухой тоской.

Точно бы зверь внутри него завыл, оставшись один среди белой ледяной пустыни. Словно бы смысла в жизни больше не осталось.

Вдобавок Макса раздражали все эти шепотки о вот-вот грядущем начале учений, о которых все говорили как о каком-то невероятном благе. Макс понимал: закисли тут все, засиделись на базе. Да и сам он прокис уже, превратился в повара и телохранителя-гориллу, а хотелось – настоящей битвы, настоящего соперника, а не этой непонятной истомы между господином и рабом. Впрочем, вполне понятной. Да уже и не рабом.

Теперь Макс, пожалуй, еще жальче выглядел – вообще непонятно было, кем он в новом статусе свободного человека при Лецинии состоит. Добровольная нянька, блядь. Сам ведь обрек себя на варку в этом супе, теперь-то уж точно.

И на учения никто его не возьмет, он же больше не центурион. Даже не простой солдат. Оставят жарить мясо да белье в стирку носить, раз уж он настолько прикипел к этому занятию, что даже на вольную плюнул.

В общем, Макс злился больше всего на самого себя. Злость надо было выплеснуть, поэтому вечерами он неистово молотил мешок с песком во дворе, а утром ходил плавать в океане. Вода была у берега теплой, как парное молоко, даже на рассвете, но там, куда заплывал Макс, она остывала и хорошо холодила кровь. Плавал он отлично благодаря широким плечам и тренированному телу. В море уходили из головы все те беспорядочные и бестолковые, а еще совершенно очевидно мелочные мысли, которые терзали мозг и сердце. Становилось спокойно и просто никак. Макс это ощущение любил.

А потом он узнал на складе продуктов, что легионеры увлеклись новым видом спорта – греко-римской борьбой на открытом воздухе. Боролись как раз на берегу океана.

– Тебе понравится, – сказал иммун, отгружая очередную партию уток, будь они прокляты. – Пойди разомнись, ребята против не будут.

Макс сумрачно кивнул и закинул на плечо пакет с утками.

 

***

Макс молча прошел на кухню и сгрузил птичьи тушки в морозильную камеру. Потом, не торопясь, разобрал привезенную из прачечной одежду, искупался в бассейне, сварил кофе, выпил его, усевшись за столиком в патио. Посидел еще минут двадцать, наслаждаясь тишиной – хотя, конечно, тишина была условной, ее разрывали командные голоса пожилых триариев, в преддверии учений еще больше истязавших солдат на плацу. Да и птицы в вершинах деревьев орали им под стать, суетливо клевали «сахарные яблоки», которые так не понравились патрициям на том памятном ужине.

Макс ощерился, вспомнив лицо Красса при виде «десерта», лениво поднялся, отнес чашку и кофейник на кухню. Время еще было утреннее, но уже ползло к полудню. И он, решив, что свободный человек может делать все, что захочет, вразвалочку направился к площадке за пятой казармой, где, по рассказам иммуна, молодые легионеры баловались борьбой.

Вообще Макс Харт фанатом греко-римской борьбы не был. В ней слишком много запретов имелось: ни зацепов, ни подножек, ни болевых приемов, ни атак на ноги соперника… Даже захват шеи двумя руками запрещался! За уши, нос, пальцы и половые органы тоже хватать ни-ни. По мнению Макса, вся эта масса запретов создавала нечто мертвое, к реальной борьбе в жизни, если что случись, мало относившееся. Макс считал совершенно логичным откусить сопернику ухо в настоящем поединке, а уж разные болевые захваты сами собой разумелись. Но в «Фурии» к этому виду борьбы тоже неровно дышали, поэтому опыт у него имелся довольно большой. Да и телосложение считалось подходящим.

Вывернув из-за казармы, Макс удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся. Все выглядело ровно так, как он и представлял: просторный ровный прямоугольник белого песка на берегу, где уже катались сплетенные разгоряченные тела, а рядом активно улюлюкала кучка болельщиков. Боролись полуголыми и босиком, все были измазаны песком. Рефери выступал бодрый Цинна, уже вполне оправившийся от раны в груди и, по сплетням, донесенным до Макса, жарко утешивший Викторию. Срослось все у них, наконец.

Прищурившись, Макс присмотрелся к сияющему победителю, оседлавшему грудь поверженного противника и благосклонно внимавшему одобрительным воплям. Кактус! Собственной персоной!

Хм, интересно.

– Харт, – заметил его Цинна и скупо кивнул. – Хочешь присоединиться?

Макс скривил рот, соглашаясь, и стянул с себя куртку.

– Кого в соперники? – поинтересовался Цинна.

– А вот победителя, – уронил Макс. – А то слишком сияет. Аж глаза режет.

– Кактус?

– Почему бы и нет? – зыркнул Кактус и снова встал в стойку.

Макс думал, что будет тяжело после отсутствия военной нагрузки, что мышцы подведут, но нет – видать, бокс и пробежки свое дело делали.

Хотя кого он обманывал. В боксе ли была причина того, что тело сразу налилось первозданной, звериной силой и возликовало каждой клеткой, словно бы засидевшегося пса выпустили на волю?

Кактуса он положил на лопатки уже в первом периоде, но боролись из гордости Свейна еще целых два, хотя по правилам хватило бы и одного, чтобы признать поражение. Близко видел Макс темные, как вишни, глаза, когда удерживал парня на песке, и глаза эти были больными и ненавидящими, исходили тоской, вполне Максу понятной. Уж не знал Макс, что говорят вечерами в отходящих ко сну казармах про них с Лецинием, но Кактус что-то такое себе, видать, напридумывал после того вечера у Цезаря.

– Туше! – как сквозь вату услышал Макс глухой голос Цинны и вдруг подумал – не обратился ли во время борьбы? Нет, вроде видел все в нормальном цвете. На волке еще был поводок, и пока Макс его с этого поводка не собирался спускать. Незачем было, да и Кактуса жалко. Вон какой ягненочек.

Но кровь играла в жилах и требовала еще, еще. И Макс увлекся, выбрал нового противника, и торжество силы продолжилось. Макс аж сопел от восторга, вбивая очередное тело в песок или перебрасывая его через спину.

– Во дает, зверюга, – ввинтился в уши восторженный шепоток, а следом негромкий и мелодичный голос, голос, который теперь Макс узнал бы из миллиона, спокойно произнес:

– Цинна. Следующий с ним – я.

И почему-то Максу тут же вся кровь в пах хлынула жарким потоком, чуть не проиграл на последней секунде, руки даже ослабели.

Медленно он встал, весь в поту, в песке. Глаза уже воспалились от терпкой смеси того и другого, борьба длилась долго, и ноги начинали подрагивать, но Макс был уверен в себе. Неужели он с этим мальчишкой не справится? Давно хотелось ведь под себя подмять, завалить, ну, пусть хоть так… Он не смог сдержаться, неприятно ощерил клыки:

– Уверен, легат? Ты ж после травмы недавно.

Цезарь прищурил потемневшие глаза.

– О моем здоровье будешь потом беспокоиться. Сейчас свое побереги, Харт.

И шагнул на песок, словно в клетку ко льву.

Возле площадки уже стянулась натуральная толпа легионеров самых разных званий – от офицеров до гастатов, даже хозяйственные иммуны подтянулись, даже, простите, боги, Люциус Красс незаметно встал сбоку под деревом, притворяясь смертельно скучающим. Да и Луис прибежал, кто бы сомневался! И вся эта толпа пока еще не громко, но с каждой секундой все больше распаляясь, выкрикивала что-то подбадривающее, провоцирующее. Макс слышал даже мат в этом хоре, невзирая на присутствие высших по званию, а кое-кто стучал о землю ногами – ни дать ни взять африканское племя. Был налет цивилизации – и слетел, как пудра с гетеры в пылу соития.

Но Максу уже было плевать, кто за кого болеет и кто на кого ставит. А то, что ставили деньги на него и Цезаря, сразу стали ставить, он ясно видел. Еще удивился: неужели вся эта толпа так верит в легата? Или они из уважения к начальству? Глупо терять деньги из уважения.

У Макса стучала в ушах кровь, так не терпелось Цезаря схватить, помять. Но сердце до сих пор билось относительно ровно, без перехлестов.

Цезарь был в белой майке и каких-то полуспортивных штанах, видимо, тоже сюда специально шел поразвлечься. И Макс его сразу же, бросившись «вертушкой» и сбив с ног, заляпал своим потом, песчаной грязью и кровью – чего греха таить, ему уже разбили губу и рассекли бровь.

– Покажи ему наконец, Цезарь! – заорал Луис.

– Цезарь! Цезарь! Цезарь! – принялась безумно скандировать толпа, и тут на Макса опустилось красное.

«Наконец?» .

Все эти игры, ставки, прятки, жмурки, все эти ужины и стирки, все эти подколы и улыбки – как же ему это все надоело! А Луису мало было, что сам приходил сношаться с Максом, как с животным, так еще и Цезаря склонял непонятно к чему! Кем они его оба считали?! Зверем на цепи?

Если бы они знали, как были правы. Если бы знали.

Волк сорвался с поводка.

Макс стиснул тонкое гибкое тело под собой так, что почувствовал хруст костей. Среди красного сумрака он только об одном беспокоился – как бы не обратиться.

И еще – как бы не убить.

Но тут его ждал сюрприз.

Через секунду Макс с изумлением осознал, что его подбросило в воздух и перевернуло, так что песок, океан и бесновавшиеся болельщики поменялись местами с жарким бело-голубым небом. А потом он рухнул мешком на песок, да так, что ребра затрещали и дыхание выбило из груди напрочь.

При этом Цезарь не отлипал от него ни на миг, все по правилам, сволочь, делал, а еще через пол-секунды сидел у него на груди и лыбился, сука.

– Туше! – заорал Цинна, но Макс не сводил с Лециния глаз, ему было наплевать на формальности. Вот теперь, кажется, он Цезаря ненавидел по-настоящему.

Во втором периоде ему с величайшим трудом удалось перевести Цезаря из стойки в партер, захватив его за шею и плечо петлей, и прижать к земле. Он выиграл, да, но какой ценой! Ему казалось, что он удерживает леопарда, а не человека, такой сильный был под руками этот мальчишка, невероятно сильный и гибкий.

И еще почудилось, что невозможные глаза Цезаря распахнулись от потрясения, когда Цинна прокричал свое «Туше!».

Третий период, однако, ввел Макса в полный шок. Он снова проиграл, даже используя свой хваленый мощный дожим, даже уже нисколько не сдерживая силу, теперь полноценно звериную. Несмотря на природу оборотня, его, хотя и с трудом, перевернули и пригвоздили к земле с такой мощью, что Макс почувствовал себя бабочкой, насаженной с размаху на иглу энтомолога, а вовсе не могучим волком.

Оба соперника дышали со свистом и хрипом, перемазались, как  пятнистые свиньи, из лопнувшей губы у Макса снова потекло горячей струйкой; ор вокруг стоял невыносимый, просто людоедские пляски. Вот только взгляд у Лециния сиял, как небеса в день сотворения мира, нереально было смотреть. Ослепляла такая красота Макса, ослепляла и возбуждала. И Цезарь, лежа на нем, не мог этого не ощутить.

Впрочем, легат уже выпрямился и теперь удобно сидел на противнике. Прямо на бедрах Макса, на его каменном стояке. На мгновение Максу рассудок затмило – слишком уж сейчас Цезарь походил на любовника в позе наездника. И как только он отпустил руки Макса, те сразу же легли на его талию – жест прошел мимо сознания.

А затем Цезарь, тоже, видать, вне сознания, сделал невозможное: протянул свою хрупкую ладонь к подбородку Макса и бессмысленно стер кровь, потом поднялся пальцами к губам и грубо смял их, без всякой жалости.

Макс от боли зашипел, и Цезарь словно очнулся. Быстро поднялся, стройный, как кипарис, – Макс не мог не любоваться теперь, словно тормоза ему все сорвало, вытер лоб брошенным Цинной полотенцем и молча прошел сквозь расступившуюся толпу, даже слова никому не сказал. Следом за ним от болельщиков отделился Луис и неслышной легатской тенью тоже исчез за казармой.

– Уел тебя Лециний? – улыбаясь без злорадства, а как бы даже понимающе спросил Цинна.

Макс сплюнул песок, хотя бесполезно: тот скрипел на зубах и на небе.

– Сильный. А на вид и не скажешь, – признал он.

– На вид о легате много чего не скажешь, – заржал центурион, как будто Макс только что очень смешно пошутил. – Ребята озолотились на вас. Большинство на Цезаря ставило, но и твой второй период многих обрадовал.

– Ну супер, – сказал Макс. – Счастлив за вас.

И пошел прочь, махнув рукой на предложенное мокрое полотенце. Мышцы горели так, словно их только что рвали адские псы Гекаты, но еще больше горело в груди.

«Он мой! – истошно что-то орало внутри Макса. – Мне, для меня! Мой!!!».

Макс в жизни не испытывал такого совершенно оглушительного желания обладать кем-то. Так, чтобы перед глазами круги плавали и уши закладывало. И справиться с этим желанием путем яростного избивания груши было уже нельзя.

 

***

– Давай-ка ко мне, – сказал Луис, обгоняя Цезаря на повороте.

Действительно, к нему было гораздо ближе. Они синхронно, плечом к плечу, свернули влево и, ускоряясь с каждым шагом, едва ли не переходя на бег, пошли к корпусу для высшего состава легиона.

Такая роскошь, как отдельная вилла, полагалась только легату, остальные офицеры имели двухэтажные квартиры в отдельном длинном здании, располагавшемся позади штаба и окруженном по второму этажу широкой галереей, заплетенной малиновой бугенвиллией и диким виноградом.

Впрочем, сейчас Цезарю было не до садово-парковых красот, а важнее казалось то, что квартира Гаррелия как трибуна латитиклавия и заместителя легата вход имела по торцу здания и влетели они туда никем не замеченные. Не то чтобы визиты легата к своему другу являлись чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, но вот таким взмыленным, красным и с поплывшими глазами Цезарь попадаться на глаза подчиненных не хотел. Правильно Луис потащил его к себе, до виллы было слишком далеко.

Дверь хлопнула, отрубив яркость дня, и в прохладном сумраке прихожей Луис так прижал собой Цезаря к стене, что хрустнули кости.

– Ну? – Луис обжег ему ухо выдохом и замер, не разжимая своей стальной хватки.

– Что – ну? Сделай что-нибудь со мной, – приказал Цезарь.

Луис ответил лихорадочным кривым оскалом, сдернул с Цезаря эластичные спортивные штаны, даже помог выпутать ступни из узких штанин. На себя, однако, уже терпения не хватило. Вжикнула молния, брюки с шорохом съехали к щиколоткам, и это как будто стало сигналом: Цезарь обхватил Луиса за плечи, подпрыгнул и по-обезьяньи зацепился ногами за талию, сцепив лодыжки. Луис подхватил его под задницу, дернул выше, его член проехался Цезарю по промежности, удобно лег между ягодицами.

– Ну и что это было? – выталкивая гласные через нос на галльский манер, поинтересовался Луис и поддал бедрами вверх, так что спина Цезаря проехалась по шершавой стене. – Довел мужика до того, что у него разве искры из глаз не посыпались, и сбежал? Узнаю своего Цезаря.

Цезарь сильнее сжал ноги, заставив Луиса непроизвольно охнуть. Тот, в ответ, снова протер его спиной шершавую штукатурку.

– Мне просить, что ли? – возмутился Цезарь. – Хорошо. Заткнись и выеби меня, а то я сейчас тебе шею сверну.

И заерзал так, чтобы у Луиса не осталось ни времени, ни желания продолжать дурацкие разговоры. Поговорить можно будет и потом, а сейчас Цезаря съедала такая жажда, так ныло и выкручивало всего, что казалось – он сойдет с ума, если Луис немедленно не начнет двигаться.

Луис не подвел. Выдохнул сквозь зубы, прижался ртом, расплющивая губы Цезаря, укусил его между плечом и шеей. Потом заставил отцепиться и встать на ноги, повернул к стене уже лицом, подсунул под подбородок локоть, чтобы Цезарь не расшиб себе нос или лоб, поцеловал под волосами, заставляя ежиться и вздрагивать. Губы Луиса вытворяли с телом привычное волшебство, заставляя терять разум и плавиться от удовольствия. Цезарь вздохнул, откинул голову назад, Луису на плечо и закрыл глаза. Под веками поплыли алые круги.

– Внутрь не полезу, – предупредил Луис, коленом поддав Цезарю по бедру, чтобы тот сдвинул ноги вплотную. – За смазкой сейчас не пойду, а так – порву.

– Хочу нормально, – возразил Цезарь.

Член Луиса проскользнул между плотно сжатыми ногами и ягодицами, ладонь огладила бедро и легла на член Цезаря, послав вдоль позвоночника горячую волну. Оба замерли, выдыхая. Потом Цезарь, сглотнув вязкую слюну, пробормотал:

– Значит, вот так, по-детски, будем?

– Когда это у нас было по-детски? – усмехнулся Луис, прихватывая зубами Цезарю ухо. – Любовь моя, ты когда мне давал нормально последний раз? Я ведь правильно понимаю, что ждать у тебя сейчас терпения нет? А? Так завелся сильно?

Да, Цезарь завелся очень сильно. Так сильно, что даже сам не ожидал, иначе вряд ли поддался бы соблазну надрать Харту задницу. Фигурально выражаясь. Хотя, наверное, и не фигурально тоже не отказался бы.

Харт не дал ему подраться, можно сказать, увел из-под носа такой дивный шанс, разметав по проулку безмозглую шпану, а Цезарю было очень надо сбросить накопившееся напряжение. Не удалось, а пострадал от этого прежде всего сам Харт.

Перед Цезарем вдруг встало перекошенное ошеломлением лицо Макса в тот момент, когда Цезарь прикоснулся к его губам. В этом окровавленном, засыпанном песком лице смешалось все – и бешенство неожиданного проигрыша, и яростное желание получить ускользающую добычу, и глухая тоска от сознания, что добыча эта вовсе никакая не добыча и ускользать будет – всегда.

Луис двигался за спиной мощно и размеренно, как поршень в каком-нибудь моторе, и в том же такте сжимал Цезаря в руке, то и дело оглаживая головку члена. Его дыхание шумными рывками оседало в ушах, сливаясь с биением собственного сердца. Перед глазами Цезаря встала недавняя картинка, как он сидел верхом на Харте, взмыленный и возбужденный ничуть не меньше, чем сам Харт. На долю секунды он словно бы вернулся на полчаса назад, в пропахший потом, кровью и желанием песок арены, и от этого вдоль по позвоночнику рванула обжигающая волна, разлилась огнем в паху, выстрелила в виски сильнейшим оргазмом. Почти оглушенный, он практически повис на руках у Луиса и чувствовал только, как тот вздрагивает у него за спиной в последних спазмах.

Стоять у стены стало дальше невозможно – ноги не держали ни одного, ни другого.

Цезарь, весь размякший от удовольствия, терпеливо дождался, когда Луис отлепится и даст ему возможность нормально вдохнуть, и непроизвольно шатнулся назад, чуть не заставив и Луиса потерять равновесие. Тот пробормотал что-то нецензурное, поддержал Цезаря под локоть и отступил.

Цезарь стянул с себя насквозь пропитанную потом майку. От нее несло одеколоном Луиса, его собственным потом и запахом Харта. Ничего удивительного – они валялись в песке настолько тесно сцепившись, что Цезарь и сам, наверное, пропах Хартом целиком.

По лицу Луиса скользнула понимающая усмешка, когда Цезарь швырнул майку себе под ноги. Луис со вздохом наклонился, наконец избавился от обуви, вылез из штанов, варварски наступая на брючины.

– Ты мне всю постель сейчас засыплешь песком. Да и ладно, плевать.

– Сменишь потом простыни, не развалишься, – заметил Цезарь, поднимаясь по лестнице.

– Не-а, я к тебе ночевать приду, – Луис прыжком одолел сразу три ступени, догнал Цезаря и с чувством ущипнул за зад.

Возня тут же превратила постель во вторую арену для борьбы, изрытую и засыпанную песком. Когда оживление угасло, они улеглись бок о бок, настолько обессиленные, что даже в душ идти не хотелось. Из волос Цезаря на простыни действительно высыпалось такое количество песка, что сразу начали чесаться разные места, но все равно вставать было чудовищно лень – тела гудели от усталости и тяжелой неги после секса.

– Ну, а теперь расскажешь мне, чего ты добиваешься от Харта? – спросил Луис, машинально выводя пальцем круги на бедре Цезаря. – Чего ты от него хочешь? Ты понимаешь, что ты его уже до белого каления довел? Это тебе не какой-нибудь влюбленный легионер, который будет целовать твои следы на песке. Ты нарвешься, Цезарь, и неслабо нарвешься.

– А нам обязательно прямо сейчас об этом разговаривать? – пробормотал Цезарь, отворачиваясь и утыкая нос в подушку. – Да и вообще – что тут обсуждать…

Тут рука Луиса просунулась у него под шеей, пальцы пощекотали затылок и вдруг сильно дернули за вихры на макушке.

– Тебе не кажется, любовь моя, что раз уж ты приходишь ко мне, когда у тебя встает на другого мужика, то и ответить на мои вопросы обязан?

– Вот уж нет, – Цезарь пристроил затылок в чужую ладонь, – ты должен радоваться, что, когда у меня встает на другого мужика, бегу я тем не менее к тебе.

– Это ты так завуалированно сообщаешь, что решил хранить мне верность?

– Ну, формально да.

Луис хмыкнул, повернулся, подцепил вялого, как аморфная масса, Цезаря под мышками и перевалил на себя. Цезарь тут же удобно устроился щекой у Луиса на груди, потерся ухом, зевнул. Однако бдительный Луис тут же дернул его снова за волосы. Одним из лучших качеств Луиса Гаррелия как трибуна латиклавия была полная невозможность сбить его с выбранного курса. Цезарь качество это высоко ценил и уважал, но иногда безусловные преимущества Луиса оборачивались против самого Цезаря. Вот как сейчас, например.

– Хватит придуриваться. Рассказывай.

Цезарь недовольно закряхтел, тяжело поднялся на локтях и уселся Луису на бедра, упираясь одной ладонью в грудь для устойчивости. Второй протер глаза – после выброса адреналина в схватке и секса трудно было справиться с упорно наползающим сном.

Снова мелькнула и пропала картинка-воспоминание, как он совсем недавно в точно такой же позе сидел на Харте. Правда, было и существенное отличие – для него и Луиса эта поза скорее была аналогом важного и секретного совещания. Именно так они в далеком детстве, спрятавшись под одеялом для надежности, замышляли свои проделки.

– Так что?

– Да ничего я от него не добиваюсь. Не знаю. Пусть пока будет. Не зря же Нума так просил его спасти.

– То есть это не затянувшаяся игра в соблазнение раба добрым хозяином?

– А что, похоже? – с любопытством спросил Цезарь.

– Нет, совсем не похоже. Похоже на то, что ты издеваешься над человеком с неясными целями.

– Да неужели, – фальшиво возмутился Цезарь. – То-то ему так плохо живется – на всем готовом, без всякой ответственности, из рабства освободили, да еще и документы выправили…

– …и все это время перед ним мелькаешь ты, то и дело в чем мать родила, с этими твоими улыбочками и взглядами, когда богиня смотрит твоими глазами. А ведь она смотрит на Макса Харта с большим любопытством, не так ли? А парень при этом не смеет даже пальцем к тебе прикоснуться, всего то и возможностей, что на арене для борьбы тебя потискать как следует.

– То, что я тебе рассказал о случившемся в храме, не значит, что теперь можно поминать это всуе и плоско шутить, – сделал замечание Цезарь. – Во-вторых: если Харт хочет меня пощупать, то он находит массу поводов для этого, так что не обольщайся, твоими же словами – это тебе не Кактус. В-третьих: я ему не доверяю.

– Вот как!

Луис подергал коленями, чтобы Цезарь приподнялся и дал ему тоже сесть. Они повозились, устраиваясь, подкладывая Луису подушки под спину, чтобы было удобнее опираться на изголовье, накидывая простыню Цезарю на влажную спину, и снова уселись лицом к лицу.

– Харт зачем-то мне нужен, – наконец проговорил Цезарь с необъяснимой для себя самого уверенностью.

– И ты его хочешь, – добавил Луис.

– Да, – согласился Цезарь, – он мне зачем-то нужен, и я его хочу. Вот в таком порядке. Чем объясняется второй пункт – мы оба с тобой знаем, чем первый – сказать не могу. Интуиция.

– Да, что-то такое есть, – вдруг признался Луис и в ответ на ехидный смешок Цезаря вскинулся: – И это не потому, что…

– О да-да, вовсе не потому, что он так успешно скрашивал твое одиночество, – заржал Цезарь и заорал, когда мстительный Луис больно ущипнул его за зад – пальцы у трибуна латиклавия были не только нежные, но и при необходимости просто стальные.

– Договорились же! – упрекнул его Луис. – В следующий раз получишь в ухо.

– Меня нельзя бить в ухо, оно будет гореть красным и всех отвлекать, – сообщил Цезарь. – Ладно. Все эти «нравится – не нравится» и «верю – не верю» всего лишь субъективные ощущения, а мы не две девицы, которые жмутся у храма и не смеют войти к оракулу. Есть факт: за Харта просил Нума. Тебе этот аргумент должен быть особенно понятен.

Луис задумчиво кивнул. Потом медленно заговорил, словно пытаясь сформулировать ускользающую мысль:

– Во время этого ужина с Нумой… знаешь, непохоже, что Харт с ним знаком. То есть, мне вообще показалось, что Харт видит его первый раз в жизни. И, кажется, он был не очень-то рад знакомству.

Цезарь кивнул. На самом деле ему тоже так показалось, все настороженное поведение Харта говорило о том, что Нума ему неприятен и подозрителен, даже складывалось ощущение, что Харт был бы вовсе не прочь выставить его побыстрее вон. В чем, кстати, проявил редкостное единодушие с Луисом.

Однако, конечно, все это могло быть и тщательно продуманной игрой. Игрой, в которой Макс Харт мог быть и пешкой, которой играют втемную, и старательно спрятанным до поры до времени ферзем – уж от Нумы всего можно было ожидать. Даже несмотря на то, что сейчас цели его и Цезаря совпадали. Но мало ли что? А излишне доверчивые гниют на кладбищах, как известно.

Дело было вовсе не в том, чтобы довести Харта до белого каления и, так сказать, приступа бешеной страсти. О, это было бы так легко и просто, если бы именно это и было причиной!

Цезарь вдруг холодно и ясно понял, что все время врет самому себе.

Честно говоря, он вообще не мог принять никакого решения относительно этого человека, что для него было вовсе не свойственно. Казалось, он уже сделал все мыслимое и немыслимое: сначала дал Харту возможность сбежать, потом даже легализовал его, вернул ему статус свободного человека, но нет же, Харт не захотел воспользоваться ни первым шансом, ни вторым.

Он только упорно возвращался к Цезарю, но вроде бы и сам не понимал – почему. И Цезарь тоже не понимал, но с той же обреченностью, с какой Харт возвращался, принимал его обратно. Нет, версий-то было множество, вот пожалуйста, та самая, что они только что обсуждали с Луисом: Харт – возможный ставленник Нумы. Дерьмовая была на самом деле версия, никуда не годилась, это Цезарь понимал очень хорошо. Подходила только для того, чтобы отвлечь внимание Луиса, да и то, скорее всего, ненадолго.

Макса Харта стало внезапно слишком много, и это злило. Особенно потому, что Цезарь чересчур уж наслаждался его присутствием в своей жизни. А ведь не должен был. Наверное. 


	19. Виктор

 

За всю жизнь Цезаря похищали трижды. Все три похищения уложились в период с восьми до четырнадцати лет, и каждое из них так или иначе кардинально его изменило. Забегая вперед, нужно отметить, что отец и мать постарались сделать все, чтобы не допустить к ребенку психологов и прочих специалистов по мозгам, да и вообще приложили массу усилий (а возможности у семьи были широчайшие), чтобы замять эти истории, и тем самым оказали Цезарю огромную услугу.

Собственно говоря, уже после первого случая мало кто сомневался, что Цезарь справится с последствиями своими силами.

Первое похищение имело в личном списке Цезаря пометку «Приключение» и было, пожалуй, самым забавным.

Второе называлось «Красная шапочка» – по названию старой галльской сказки, как-то рассказанной Цезарю Луисом. Оно было чуть менее забавным, скорее даже мрачным и наиболее загадочным, и сходство с развеселым галльским фольклором имело только благодаря кодовому названию розыскной операции да пурпурному легатскому плащу отца Цезаря.

Третье похищение, о котором невольно вспомнил Цезарь, стоя под горячими жесткими струями в душевой Луисовой квартиры, не называлось никак. Вот именно об этой истории Цезарь предпочитал не помнить вообще, слишком уж болезненными, до сих пор болезненными и стыдными были воспоминания. Как назло, все вдруг встало перед глазами так, словно случилось только вчера. Словно Цезарь снова стал совсем юным и неведомым образом оказался вместо тесной кабинки в роскошных термах семейного особняка, где плеск воды многократно отражался от мраморных стен, создавая иллюзию шепчущихся голосов.

К тому же история та была еще и предельно глупой: Цезарь до сих пор оставался уверен в том, что собственным поведением здорово сыграл на руку похитителям, в разы облегчив им задачу. Сложись обстоятельства по-другому, не факт, что похищение вообще удалось бы осуществить. Объяснял он все исключительно собственной глупостью, и даже юный возраст не был достаточным извинением.

Суть была проста – Цезарь позволил себе влюбиться, как простой смертный. То, что история закончится фатально, можно было понять с самой первой минуты, но понимать и думать Цезарь тогда не желал.

Лето в тот год выдалось особенно знойным. Дождей не было с самого конца весны, безветрие установилось тогда же. Уже с утра над Римом повисало дрожащее марево, в котором дома, деревья и люди, казалось, теряли точные очертания, двоились, как в глазах запойного пьяницы.

Цезарь сходил с ума от безделья на семейной вилле в пятидесяти милях к югу от Рима. В совершенном одиночестве, не считая полного штата прислуги и охраны. Отец пропадал с утра до ночи и с ночи до утра в Генеральном штабе, приезжал на виллу только по выходным, матери вообще не было в метрополии – она ездила с какой-то благотворительной миссией по окраинам империи. Цезарь, как и любой ученик закрытой школы, как правило, видел родителей только на каникулах, поэтому скучал, хотя не признался бы в этом даже под страхом смерти.

Как назло, Луиса тоже не было – его мама решила, что именно летние месяцы сыночек должен провести под ее крылом. Так что у Лу этим летом жизнь была активно насыщена светскими мероприятиями: то ли благотворительная акция, то ли гастроли – его последовательно возили по всем родственникам, а семья у Гаррелиев была большая, в отличие от семьи Цезаря.

От скуки и безделья Цезарь спасался книгами, от жары – бассейном. Вилле было не меньше трехсот лет, и окружал ее шикарный парковый ансамбль с целым каскадом бассейнов, представлявшим собой шедевр инженерной мысли. Вилла считалась памятником архитектуры и бесценным образцом римского имперского стиля эпохи нового классицизма, была внесена в список исторического наследия Земли, а снимки ее можно было увидеть в любом справочнике по истории и культуре империи.

Да вот только Цезарю до этого не было никакого дела. Главное, что рядом с одним из бассейнов находились замечательные заросли вистерии, которые образовывали переливавшийся всеми оттенками сиреневого туннель, где Цезарь свил себе нечто вроде гнезда и проводил все дни, валяясь с книгой на циновке, то читая, то засыпая, то мечтая.

В один из таких дней все и случилось. Как известно, когда голова не занята никаким делом, остальные части тела быстро обеспечивают ей занятие.

На вилле сменилась охрана. Отец менял охранников-легионеров регулярно и без всякой системы, именно потому, что был научен горьким опытом предыдущих двух похищений. Как правило, Цезарь на охрану не обращал никакого внимания: легионеров, что ли, не видел, зачем на них смотреть?

Но в этот раз не смотреть не получилось. Он дремал в своих кустах, тишина была звенящей и душистой до головной боли от множества цветов вокруг, и вдруг в сознание прокрались какие-то непривычные звуки, вытянувшие его из сладкой дремы. Цезарь убрал с груди жизнеописание Нерона и на четвереньках пополз к началу туннеля, чтобы выяснить, в чем дело.

Это был легионер из новой смены. Незнакомый, раньше Цезарь его никогда не видел. Видимо, расслабленный отсутствием хозяев и, как и все, измученный дневным пеклом, он решил охладиться в бассейне. Наверное, именно звук падающего в воду тела и разбудил Цезаря.

Когда Цезарь подобрался к бассейну, легионер как раз выбрался наружу и сел прямо на бортике, свесив ноги в воду. На обозрение предстала широченная спина, мускулистая на зависть моделям из спортивных журналов и синяя от множества татуировок. Потом он встал, повернулся в сторону Цезаря, и стало ясно, что модели из порно-журналов тоже могут облиться слюной от зависти.

Пока Цезарь зачарованно разглядывал открытые без всякого стеснения богатства, его заметили.

– Эй ты, бездельник, а ну-ка тащи сюда полотенце! – прикрикнул на него легионер и махнул рукой на полотенце рядом со сброшенной одеждой.

Цезарь понял, что его приняли за одного из слуг, по выработавшейся уже привычке не стал вносить разъяснения в ситуацию, внутренне согласившись с «бездельником», взял полотенце и приблизился. Легионер подставил спину, чтобы Цезарь помог. Цезарь и помог.

Легионера звали Виктор.

 

***

Цезарь никогда не западал на накачанных татуированных мужиков. Вот никогда.

Во-первых, он такого добра с детства нагляделся досыта – в среде легионеров считалось обязательным следить за своей физической формой, что в принципе было неудивительно для военной братии, и принято было украшать тело татуировками – тут уж каждый старался на свой лад. Приличным считалось отмечать центурии и легионы, где приходилось служить, а также сражения, в которых принимали участие. Зачастую по татуировкам на теле легионера можно было проследить всю его военную карьеру.

Так что мускулистых татуированных телес вокруг Цезаря всегда хватало, и воспринимал он эти красоты примерно так же, как антикварную мебель. Ну хорошо, да. Ну считается, что красиво, пусть. Ну, удобно, допустим. И что?

Цезарю подобный типаж никогда не нравился. Вот Луис – другое дело. Луис отвечал всем эстетическим потребностям Цезаря, и точка. Сам же Цезарь нравился многим, даже в юном возрасте это уже хорошо понимал, не знал только еще, отчего. В школе вокруг него всегда вились мальчишки. Девочки, которые приезжали в гости к его родителям со своими родителями, постоянно строили ему глазки. Да что говорить: бывало, что и взрослые тоже, если были уверены, что никто не заметит, то и дело бросали на него заинтересованные взгляды.

Цезарь знал, что нравится людям, и отлично умел этим пользоваться.

И решил, что ему нужен легионер Виктор.

Может быть, если бы лето было не таким жарким, если бы книга была не про Нерона, если бы он в тот день остался в кондиционированном помещении, а не поперся в туннель из лиан вистерии, если бы Виктор не прыгнул в бассейн и не вылез оттуда весь сверкающий от капель воды… Если бы, если бы, если бы…

Но случилось так, как случилось. И от безделья, а особенно от отсутствия Луиса, Цезарь втемяшил себе в голову, что можно развлечься. Поэкспериментировать.

Так что сначала это было только и всего лишь – любопытство. И еще чуточку – азарт и желание проверить свои силы на безопасном объекте. Внутри него бурлило много гормонов и озорства, свойственного единственному ребенку из богатой и знатной семьи, и было очень мало принципов.

Принципам он научится позже, и наука эта станет слишком быстрой и слишком болезненной, только в том знойном июле Цезарь еще об этом не догадывался. Знал он только одно – что хочет соблазнить легионера Виктора.

***

Следующим утром новичок Виктор уже знал, что Цезарь – вовсе не местный мальчик на побегушках. Видимо, новой смене уже поведали, кто есть кто на вилле патриция Лециния. Поэтому на долю Цезаря больше не доставалось ни игривых шлепков по заднице, ни просьб вытереть спину, ни даже невинных шуточек.

Виктор глаз на Цезаря старался не поднимать, упорно рассматривал покрытый мозаикой пол, на прямые обращения кивал, принимая стойку «смирно».

Потом уж Цезарь думал – если бы Виктор повел себя чуть более раскованно, если бы отшутился: ну мало ли, с кем не бывает – принял сына патриция за слугу, погладил по бедрам, обознался человек! Случись так, может быть, и Цезарь остыл бы быстро, не полез бы в бутылку, вернулся бы к Нерону, потом перешел к жизнеописанию других великих императоров, отвлекся и забыл. Но тут как вожжа под хвост попала! Цезарь уперся почище быков той редкой и лелеемой породы, что таскали на официальных парадах ритуальные колесницы.

Правда, стоит сказать, что соблазнитель из юного Цезаря вышел так себе, неопытный, неоперившийся еще. Да и откуда бы набраться опыта? Во-первых, особенного желания кого-то там соблазнять Цезарь до сих пор не испытывал. Ну не Луиса же! Тот сам кого хочешь соблазнит. Ну, по крайней мере, такова была легенда, которую Луис тщательно поддерживал среди приятелей.

Во-вторых, и без всякого желания Цезарь то тут, то там нежданно-негаданно обзаводился воздыхателями, которых, в свою очередь,  отгонял ядовитыми замечаниями.

Поэтому Цезарь просто пошел напролом.

Гнездо в кустах вистерии было позабыто вместе с Нероном. Теперь Цезарю всегда находилось дело неподалеку от поста, на котором нес службу Виктор. Если Виктора отправляли караулить бассейн, то Цезарь торчал в бассейне, то ныряя в ослепительно лазурную воду, то загорая рядом в разных позах. Одеждой Цезарь и тогда не заморачивался, обходясь полотенцем. Надо ли говорить, что полотенце то и дело падало, разворачивалось, соскальзывало, жило своей жизнью.

Если смена Виктора заканчивалась, то Цезарь оказывался на заднем дворе, который по внутреннему распорядку принадлежал проживавшим на вилле легионерам: там они проводили свободное время, тренировались, боролись, курили, играли в кости и карты, полировали оружие и трепались: словом, делали все то, что обычно проделывают незанятые на службе молодые мужики.

Между прочим, явления Цезаря на задний двор никем не воспринимались как нечто из ряда вон выходящее: те легионеры, которые уже давно служили в охране, отлично знали непоседливого отпрыска начальства, охотно учили мальчишку приемам греко-римской борьбы, развлекали военными байками, приглядывали, когда Цезарь пристраивался побегать вместе с любителями кроссов по пересеченной местности.

Однако, в отличие от остальных товарищей, Виктор довольно быстро сообразил, что теперь визиты Цезаря в казарму имеют не только невинную цель справиться со скукой. Когда Цезарю удавалось поймать взгляд Виктора, становилось совершенно очевидно, что тот прекрасно видит все Цезаревы маневры. И демонстративно не понимает их.

Виктор старался держаться подальше. Но в пределах замкнутого пространства загородной виллы, пусть и огромной, шансов хорошо спрятаться оставалось не очень много.

И Цезарь все-таки его достал. Однако совсем не так, как рассчитывал.

***

Как-то вечером, совсем уже поздно, Цезарь застукал Виктора с мальчишкой-поваренком.

Цезарь спустился на кухню, чтобы добыть кувшин с лимонадом. Он знал, что один-два всегда стоят наготове в холодильнике. В кладовке слышалась какая-то возня, и в будущем полководце немедленно взыграло любопытство. Цезарь, стараясь быть бесшумным, стал красться по коридору, добрался до поворота, прижался спиной к стене – все, как учили его те самые легионеры, – и, вытянув шею, выглянул за угол.

Можно было и не красться, двое в кладовке в этот момент вряд ли бы остановились, даже если бы начался немедленный штурм виллы. Поваренок был прижат грудью и лицом к столу, на затылке лежала тяжелая ладонь. И казалось: только она и удерживала его на месте, потому что ноги его были раздвинуты так широко, что в любой момент пацан мог просто сползти вниз и сесть на шпагат. Он был полностью раздет ниже пояса, задница вздернута вверх, потому что в росте поваренок критически не совпадал со здоровенным Виктором, и вызывающе белела в потемках.

Виктор драл мальчишку с такой страстью и воодушевлением, как будто сто лет не трахался. На каждом толчке вперед он взрыкивал, и каждый раз мальчишка отвечал ему всхлипом. Цезарь видел, как мотается голова с растрепанными влажными волосами, зажатыми в пальцах Виктора, и каждый раз, когда лицо мальчишки обращалось к нему, Цезарь не мог оторвать взгляда от белых, абсолютно бессмысленных глаз, от того, как из приоткрытого рта тянется капля слюны, как ходуном ходят ягодицы Виктора, как перекатываются мускулы на его мощной спине.

В первую секунду Цезарь застыл соляным столпом. На мгновение его будто парализовало, но тут же изнутри рванула такая яростная обида, такая жгучая ревность опалила все тело, что ему показалось – прямо в живот бросили груду углей. Первым порывом было броситься туда, к этой самозабвенно ебущейся парочке, чтобы разметать их в клочья.

Получилось бы, кстати, легко – такой бешеной, темной злобой заполнился Цезарь.

Вторая мысль была – досмотреть до конца. Потому что от происходящего Цезаря не только яростью накрыло, но и возбуждением, по степени силы ничуть не меньшим.

Однако Цезарь не сделал ни того, ни другого. Очень осторожно, на цыпочках, он удалился прочь, вернулся в свою комнату, раз двадцать отжался, чтобы справиться с эрекцией, лег в кровать и задумался.

Поваренка уволили через несколько дней. Для этого не пришлось делать ничего особенного – только дождаться, когда на виллу приедет мать проведать сына, а там, подобравшись к ней под бок, обронить пару намеков – и вуаля, как говорил Луис.

Еще через пару дней Цезарь дождался, когда Виктора пошлют делать плановый обход территории, выследил его в дальней части сада и вышел навстречу. Виктор встал как вкопанный и в этот раз не пытался увернуться от прямого, пристального взгляда Цезаря, а сам тяжело уставился ему в глаза.

– Что тебе надо, патриций? – лицо его выражало все, что угодно, но только не восхищение.

Цезарь пожал плечами и улыбнулся уверенной улыбкой кошки, поймавшей мышь. Мол, а сам не догадываешься?

– Ты дурак, патриций, – глухо сказал Виктор. – Сам убрал последний барьер между нами.

Не сказав больше ни слова, обошел Цезаря и двинулся дальше. Догонять его Цезарь не стал, решил, что надо дать человеку отойти. В чем проблема, младший Лециний не понимал, вернее, понимать не хотел. В том, что Виктор его хочет, он не сомневался. В то, что тот по принципиальным соображениям не желает связываться с сыном начальства, – не верил, что-то не похож был Виктор на особо принципиального служащего. Принципиальные в чужой бассейн не полезут. То есть, Цезарь такое поведение не осуждал, но выводы сделал и считал, что они правильные.

Однако и Виктор был прав – Цезарь оказался дураком. Жаль только, выяснилось это позже.

Примерно через неделю Виктор злиться на Цезаря, кажется, перестал. И перестал избегать его. Теперь он сам следил за Цезарем тяжелым, раздевающим взглядом, складывал руки на груди, напрягая бицепсы, раздувал ноздри. Вот теперь Цезарь считал, что все идет так, как надо! Он продолжал свои прыжки у бассейна, как-то даже подрочил без всякого стеснения, лежа на солнышке, зная, что Виктор неподалеку и, скорее всего, следит за ним, оставаясь невидимым.

Все это давление, наконец, принесло плоды: через день Виктор, проходя мимо, шепнул еле слышно:

– Вечером у бассейна.

Цезарь, испытывая не столько даже вожделение и возбуждение, сколько чувство глубокого внутреннего удовлетворения, собирался вдумчиво. Долго мылся в душе, проверил, не осталось ли где ненужных волосков – в аристократических детей вдалбливали, что волосы у патрициев имеют право расти только на голове. Некоторое время раздумывал над лубрикантом: брать или не брать? Так далеко он еще ни разу не заходил, в конце концов, между пальцем Луиса и членом Виктора была явная визуальная разница, и Цезарь не был уверен, что готов постичь сразу все удовольствия.

Честно признаться, он даже не был на все сто процентов уверен, что так уж хочет идти к бассейну. Одно дело – фантазировать и воображать, и даже довести здоровенного взрослого легионера до белого каления, и совсем другое – подставить собственный зад.

Цезарь решил, что на первый раз, наверное, обойдется и так. Он догадывался, что Виктор не пылает к нему нежными чувствами, но надеялся, что либо отговорится, либо увернется, ну не станут же его насиловать на собственной вилле! Остаться в комнате и никуда не ходить ему не дали гордость и то самое бычье упрямство.

Он натянул легкие шорты и майку, сунул ноги в кеды и отправился.

Насиловать его никто и не стал. В тех самых кустах вистерии Виктор неожиданно поймал его в захват, и последним, что запомнил Цезарь в тот вечер, стал резкий укол в основание шеи.

***

Комнатушка, в которой Цезарь очнулся и провел следующие двое суток, оказалась чем-то вроде кабинета на заброшенном заводе. Одна стена у нее была из толстого стекла, грязного, покрытого слоем жирной пыли и мерзкими разводами, а за этой стеной едва просматривалось какое-то большое пространство, тоже с высокими окнами.

День сменился ночью, ночь – днем, Цезарь считал: получилось минимум двое суток. Толком больше ничего разглядеть не удалось, потому что Цезарь был прикован тонкой, но очень прочной цепью к кровати в этом самом кабинете. Рядом на полу лежала двухлитровая бутылка с водой, в миске – яблоко и кусок хлеба.

Придя в себя, Цезарь подумал: «Что, опять?» и принялся изучать место заточения. В особенные рефлексии он не вдавался – на то, чтобы сообразить, что он сам радостно вбежал, прямо-таки с гиканьем запрыгнул, в расставленную ловушку, много времени не потребовалось. Именно тут Цезарь осознал, что был дурак, каких поискать, но решил не тратить силы на самоосуждение.

Поскольку оказаться похищенным для Цезаря было делом в некоторой степени привычным, он стал потихоньку изучать обстановку. Клетушка, в которой его приковали, была чисто выметена, никаких гвоздей, кусков стекла, осколков кирпича; скайфона, само собой, тоже не оказалось. Кроме воды и съестного, в помещении находилась только простая койка с сетчатым дном и брошенным на него матрасом. Прикован был Цезарь за руку: наручник и стальная цепь. Длина позволяла отойти от кровати на два метра, чтобы добраться до ведра с крышкой, выступавшего, судя по всему, в качестве отхожего места. Крышка Цезаря особенно умилила: похитители, видимо, все же прониклись мыслью, что похищают представителя аристократической семьи.

Проделав с ведром все необходимые манипуляции, Цезарь напился воды (бутылка была не распечатана, так что наличие в ней наркотика Цезарь признал маловероятным) и улегся думать.

Условия были почти человеческими – в отличие, например, от второго похищения. Его не били, пока что ничего показательно не отрезали, даже воды принесли. Значит, будут торговаться с отцом.

Как отец проглядел предателя в собственной охране – ну, об этом Цезарь думать не станет. Это не его дело, найдется кому все прояснить. Главное, суметь выбраться невредимым.

Тут ему в голову пришел другой вариант. А если это не спланированное похищение? А если у Виктора сбой в мозгах? И Цезарь его своими, мягко говоря, неумными действиями довел до кризиса?

Теперь, в этой каморке на скрипучей солдатской койке, все, что еще недавно проделывал Цезарь, уже не казалось ловким и хитроумным. Теперь Цезарь казался самому себе нежным барашком на тонкой ленточке, который, моргая круглыми глазками, вприпрыжку бежит прямо на бойню. Мысль была неприятной и обидной, тем более что и обижаться следовало только на себя самого.

Цезарь решил, что в будущем, если уж ему придет в голову такая блажь – кого-то соблазнить, то объекты для соблазнения он будет выбирать более строго. И действовать будет дальновидно.

Размышления были прерваны появлением Виктора и незнакомого Цезарю мужика. Судя по фигуре, стрижке и характерным движениям, тот тоже принадлежал к военным, и, таким образом, версия сумасшествия Виктора отпала сама собой. То есть, Цезарь по-прежнему считал, что похищать сына Лециния – несусветный идиотизм, но отрадно, что, по крайней мере, перед ним предстали не маньяки.

Цезаря заставили сесть, сняли на скайфон и опять оставили одного. Разговаривать он не пытался – был научен горьким опытом. Еще стало любопытно, что будет дальше. Цезарь знал, что у отца сейчас все на ушах стоят, и, между прочим, есть специальный отдел, который занимается похищениями, да и его пропажу с пропажей Виктора, понятное дело, связали очень быстро. Итак, вопрос заключался в том, как быстро смогут вычислить место.

Он прислушался: Виктор и незнакомец ушли, вокруг не было слышно ни звука. Стеклянная стена, хоть и заляпанная, все же позволяла увидеть, что происходит снаружи.

Идиоты, решил Цезарь. Если бы он задумал кого-то похищать, то как минимум посадил бы в глухой ящик с навесным замком. Он встал с кровати, еще раз прислушался, насколько мог, подобрался к стене и вгляделся – уже смеркалось, но еще можно было разглядеть, что поблизости пусто.

Тогда он вернулся к кровати и полез под нее. Ну вот, прекрасно! Стандартная кровать, какими оснащают казармы: сетчатое дно, по углам пазы, чтобы можно было надстроить второй ярус. Ну, второй ярус ему ни к чему, а вот дно – это просто замечательно! Цезарь поковырял тонкие металлические прутья. С трудом, но все же удалось вытащить один из паза в раме кровати, а дальше вопросом времени стало отламывание шестидюймового куска. Все-таки кровати для армии делали не из высококачественной стали, а из простого дешевого сплава.

На несколько секунд стало даже обидно: неужели его принимают за дурачка, которого можно смело оставлять рядом с металлической койкой? Потом он вспомнил собственное поведение за последние три недели и самокритично признал: да, принимают.

В конце концов, вел он себя как образцово-показательный капризный богатенький выродок.

Стыдно за это Цезарю не было. В тот момент такое поведение показалось ему подходящим для выполнения задачи и, в конце концов, сработало. Стыдно было только за то, что он забил на осмотрительность, пер к цели, как танк, забыв об анализе окружающей обстановки и объектов. Вот за это было стыдно очень.

Цезарь отвлекся от раздумий, расслышав чьи-то шаги. Он свернулся калачиком на матрасе, чтобы казаться меньше и слабее. Так учили все книги, которые он читал о похищениях.

За стеклянной стеной шаги стихли, раздался стрекот ключа в замке, лязганье, и в каморку вошел Виктор. Под потолком загорелась тусклая лампочка. Выключатель снаружи, сообразил Цезарь, не нашедший во время обыска ничего похожего.

– Ну что, обосрался? – поинтересовался Виктор, разглядывая его от двери.

Створка хлопнула, щелкнув язычком замка. Кажется, один, решил Цезарь.

– Пришел ведерко вынести? Валяй, – позволил Цезарь, разворачиваясь из клубка и вытягиваясь на койке.

– Ах ты мелкая богатенькая срань, – тихо произнес Виктор, подходя ближе, – еще и огрызается, погань высокомерная!

– Протестую против «высокомерной», – тут же заявил Цезарь, незаметно подбираясь, – где уж тут высокомерие, когда я три недели бегал за тобой, Виктор? А? Облегчил ведь задание, нет?

– Ты за мной не бегал, ты меня извел, сучка бледная, глазами своими блядскими всю спину просверлил!

– Так кто ж тебе мешал выебать господского сынка? – удивился Цезарь. – Смотри-ка, я и бледная сучка, и глаза у меня блядские, – все разглядел, Виктор? А как я дрочил у бассейна, тоже рассмотрел? И как, понравилось?

– Я б таких, как ты, давил лучше, чем ебал, – огрызнулся Виктор, подходя вплотную к кровати и расстегивая ремень, – видел я, как ты слюнями обливался, когда я того мальчонку трахал, весь пятнами пошел от негодования, – он хмыкнул, – так вот знай, мальчонка тот в сто раз лучше, чем ты, дерьмо аристократическое, он искренне отдаться хотел, а не как ты, лишь бы по-твоему вышло, и ебался лучше, чем ты когда-нибудь сможешь.

Цезарь поморщился от просторечных оборотов и общей драматичности речи (Виктор производил значительно лучшее впечатление, когда мрачно молчал) и пискнул, когда сверху навалилось тяжелое тело.

Был уж там бледной сучкой Цезарь или не был, а вот только стояло у обличавшего его легионера так крепко, что сразу сомнения возникали в искренности. Только Цезарю стало не до бесед. Он вдруг очень четко понял, что сейчас его действительно выебут без всякой оглядки, и спрашивать разрешения никто не будет. На мгновение паника прихватила так жутко, что тело ослабло, стало безвольно мягким, и вот этот страх, что он не сможет оказать сопротивления, ничего не сможет сделать просто потому, что тело его не будет слушаться, вдруг выдавил тот, другой, ужас и придал сил. Цезарь внутренне собрался, как перед броском в греко-римской борьбе, а телом, наоборот, расслабился, специально прогнулся и обмяк.

Виктор застонал, заерзал на нем, быстро дыша открытым ртом. Он терся носом Цезарю о ключицы и все бормотал, наверное, сам уже не соображая, что несет. Снова называл Цезаря голубоглазой блядью, рассказывал, как его ненавидит и как с ума сходит, стоит только Цезарю повести плечом, и как мечтал он затрахать Цезаря до беспамятства, чтобы весь в соплях, слезах и сперме, и вот так, как сейчас, чтобы на цепи, и никуда, никогда…

Цезарь пискнул еще только раз, когда Виктор сдернул с него шорты, оставив болтаться на щиколотках и стреножив ими, и с силой ткнулся своим членом Цезарю под мошонку. На миг Цезарь вообразил, что Виктор сейчас специально порвет его, чтобы было больнее, но Виктор только терся членом ему в промежности, сопя и кусая за ухо, сжимал руками ребра. Гениталии Цезаря оказались зажаты между его собственным телом и животом Виктора, и тут он с ужасом осознал, что от всей этой возни возбудился. Все-таки за прошедшие недели мозг привык желать это тело, которое теперь елозило по его телу, и реагировал соответственно: Цезарь против воли чувствовал желание, в паху сладко потянуло, он дернулся, но уже не столько пытаясь высвободиться, сколько раздвигая ноги поудобнее.

Вот тут его и накрыло такой смесью стыда и вожделения, что на глазах выступили слезы. Ведь не так он хотел, почему же ему нравится то, что происходит? Против желания, с человеком, которого он презирал – за предательство, за низость, наконец, за то, что тот говорил ему мерзости прямо на ухо!

Физиология, однако, плевать хотела на соображения гордости и самолюбия. Каждое движение Виктора вызывало в Цезаре желание ответить таким же движением, поддать бедрами навстречу, чтобы стиснуть тела плотнее. На беду вспомнился тот самый мальчишка, от которого Цезарь так ловко избавился в реальности и которого никак сейчас не мог выкинуть из головы. В ушах раздался такой же одуревший стон, Цезарь не смог бы сказать, то ли это память с ним в игры играет, то ли он сам застонал невольно. Он вытянул шею, дернулся.

Виктор чуть приподнялся, позволяя ему выползти повыше. Цезарь схватился руками за матрас. Пальцы соскользнули на жесткий каркас рамы, он больно прищемил последнюю фалангу на мизинце. Поднял глаза: Виктор нависал над ним, крепко зажмурившись, по виску медленно, извилисто ползла капля пота. От него вообще крепко несло: возбужденным самцом, нервным кисловатым потом. Дыхание, прерывистое, с присвистом, отдавало старой табачной горечью. Он мелко дрожал, на руках и шее вздулись вены, вот-вот должен был кончить.

Пора.

Цезарь выгнулся на лопатках, без замаха воткнул в сонную артерию кусок металлической спицы, что заточил и припрятал между матрасом и рамой койки еще днем, и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел, как широко раскрываются глаза Виктора, как капля пота падает с его виска, ударяясь о щеку Цезаря, как вокруг того места, где металл вошел в тело, набегает другая капля, кровавая, почти черная в тусклых тенях от лампы.

Виктор не мог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, шевелил губами, как рыба, выдернутая из воды, только моргал, глядя на Цезаря. Оргазм настиг его именно в тот момент, когда Цезарь его убил, и он все кончал и кончал, дрожа на Цезаре, и тому казалось, что это не прекратится никогда.

С самого Цезаря возбуждение вдруг схлынуло, оставив вместо себя болезненное неудовлетворение, странно смешанное с густым, медовым удовольствием. Он терпеливо дождался, когда Виктор все же перестанет вздрагивать, как-то очень холодно отмечая, что и затихающие эти судороги ему тоже приятны, потом выдернул кусок проволоки из шеи, закрыл глаза, когда в лицо ударил поток горячей, остро пахнущей железом крови.

Как только Виктор окончательно затих, Цезарь вылез из-под него, обшарил его штаны в поисках ключа от наручников. Кроме этого ключа, нашлась еще целая связка других ключей и скайфон. Он сбросил свою майку, всю залитую кровью, и надел рубашку Виктора, которую тот полчаса назад снял и заботливо повесил на изножье койки. Рубашка была Цезарю, конечно, велика, зато без кровавых потеков. Достаточно и того, что у него, наверняка, кровью вымазаны были и лицо, и волосы, пусть даже он и облился водой из бутылки.

Цезарь осторожно открыл дверь, потихоньку выглянул наружу из каморки – действительно, заброшенный заводской зал. Вокруг стояла полная тишина.

Он на секунду вернулся обратно, пнул ногой ведро, чтобы оно перевернулось и содержимое вылилось на пол, и, держась тихо, поглядывая под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться, ушел.

В здании не было больше никого. Идиоты, окончательно уверился Цезарь, выбравшись на улицу. Ну нельзя же так полагаться на стереотипы.

Он шел в ровном темпе, не быстро и не медленно, хотя, пока двигался по бывшей промышленной зоне, навстречу ему никто не попался, только какие-то собаки лаяли вдалеке.

Когда заводские здания кончились и начались дома, старые, невысокие, какие строили лет сто назад для рабочих рядом с заводами, он уже приблизительно предполагал, где очутился. И все же не торопился звонить, не найдя места, где чувствовал бы себя в относительной безопасности.

Он упорно шел вперед и вперед, держась на том же самом бешеном упрямстве, и только когда небо посерело на востоке и навстречу ему попался ярко освещенный куб заправочной станции, выдохнул. Внутрь заправки заходить не стал, обошел ее кругом и, бдительно поглядывая на закрытую дверь служебного входа, позвонил уже оттуда.

Машины подлетели минуты через четыре. Все это время Цезарь просидел на корточках между ящиком с песком, покрытым красной облупившейся краской, и большим коробом вытяжки, то и дело завывавшим встроенным вентилятором.

Когда из первой машины выскочил Красс, Цезаря тут же вывернуло ему прямо на глянцевые ботинки и продолжало рвать, когда подбежал отец и схватил его в объятья.

***

Цезарь никогда не интересовался судьбой Виктора и остальных похитителей. Красс как-то попытался поведать ему подробности организации похищения, но Цезарь только отмахнулся. Вспоминать об этом он не любил. Знал только, что хотели, как всегда, чего-то добиться от отца, что пропихнули Виктора Александра в охрану именно в расчете на то, что рано или поздно он попадет в смену на вилле, что всех причастных к похищению быстро и тихо убрали, после того как по снимку Цезарь опознал второго.

Когда месяц спустя он, наконец, остался наедине с Луисом, когда они свернулись горячим уютным клубком в постели, он сказал, вдыхая успокаивающий запах родного тела:

– Если ты когда-нибудь задумаешь делать себе татуировку, Лу, знай: это будет день, когда ты увидишь меня последний раз.

В ответ Луис только прижал его еще крепче.

Через месяц отец отправил их обоих в когорту Красса, и все годы после этого они бывали в Риме только наездами: сдавали экзамены экстерном и снова возвращались в армию.

Метод психологической помощи имени Лециния сработал отлично.

Кроме одного нюанса, касавшегося интимной жизни будущего легата, но об этом тогда еще не знали ни сам Цезарь, ни Луис.

А потом даже с этим нюансом они научились справляться. И успешно справлялись до тех пор, пока на горизонте не возник бывший спецназовец Макс Харт. Который очень сильно, чудовищно сильно напоминал Цезарю центуриона Виктора Александра – мощной фигурой, татуированными плечами, мрачным выражением черт.

Одним только не совпадал – лицо было совсем другое. Умное было лицо. И глаза были тоже другие. Надежные.

Но Цезарь теперь был тоже другой. С трудом верил тому, что видел.

Он вышел из ванной комнаты, выпустив в спальню клубы ароматного пара, кинул в Луиса влажным полотенцем и полез в шкаф позаимствовать какой-нибудь спортивный костюм, чтобы добежать до собственного жилища и переодеться уже как надо.

Луис только лениво, по-кошачьи, увернулся от мокрой тряпки и остался лежать, наблюдая, как Цезарь одевается.

В дверях Цезарь повернулся и сказал:

– Жду тебя через час в штабе. Надо кое-что обсудить. И придумай, как нам легализовать Харта в легионе.

Закрывая за собой дверь в квартиру, он не услышал, как Луис произнес ему вслед:

– Будь спокоен. Уже придумал.


	20. Новый ошейник

 

База заходилась в припадке уборки. Везде намывали асфальт, постригали газоны, даже стены здания штаба и казарм драили, точно рядом случился выброс чумных штаммов из числа бактериального оружия. А оказалось – вовсе не чума, а консул внешних дел. Он же, по совместительству, дядя Цезаря – так Харту сказали на продуктовом складе, куда он по привычке пришел сделать заказ продовольствия на неделю. Неудивительно, что, хотя консул и прибывал в Гвадар неофициально, к его визиту готовились как к визиту самого императора.

Кроме того, Макс знал, что Цезарю звонил Нума – о чем они говорили, разобрать не сумел, но такое выражение лица – одновременно нетерпеливое и сосредоточенное – Харт наблюдал только при общении с магом. Ну и пару междометий расслышал, хотя и наблюдал за легатом из патио, подвешивая мешок с песком для бокса.

С Максом легат общался в этот день односложно – видать, с головой был погружен в заботы по поводу предстоящего визита дядюшки.

Зато через полчаса, когда Цезарь уже оделся в официальное и ушел, на виллу вбежал запыхавшийся юный гастат и выпалил, что Макса Харта вызывает к себе трибун латиклавий Луис Гаррелий.

Макс заинтересованно застыл, когда услышал такой приказ. Вот как, а дела становились все интереснее и интереснее.

До здания штаба Макса даже довезли на машине, на длинном раритетном сверкавшем, как кусок антрацита, авто, за рулем которого сидел все тот же гастатик. Надо же, какие почести, а то он не преодолевал весь этот путь пешком бессчетное количество раз.

Гастат с торжественным видом сопровождал его по холлам и коридорам штаба, пока не распахнул, почти услужливо, двери одного из кабинетов – с таким гигантским золотым орлом, что место ему было на башне префектуры.

Луис тоже блистал в военной форме – не в парадной тунике и порнографических сандалиях, а именно в форме, той самой, которой Макс так залюбовался при первом приезде сюда. И она ему невероятно шла. Луис умел, оказывается, при необходимости держать идеальную осанку, хотя Макс помнил его ленивым и томным, как ягуар в жару.

– Трибун латиклавий, объект по вашему приказанию доставлен! – взметнул руку вверх гастат, ставший пунцовым от близости начальства.

Луис небрежно кивнул, и юного легионера смыло.

А вот Макс остался, и, если честно, в некотором замешательстве. Официально приветствовать Луиса как офицера он никакого желания не испытывал, но и демонстративно разваливаться в кресле и совать в зубы сигарету в этот раз почему-то не хотелось. А ведь, казалось бы, чего не подразнить гусей? Но торжественность и нервозность витали в воздухе, мешали настроиться иронично.

Луис резко встал и одернул китель.

Ну ведь и вправду – что-то официальное.

– Максимилиан Ульфур, – с расстановкой звучно объявил Гаррелий, будто бы глядя Максу точно в глаза, но тот сильно подозревал, что все же в переносицу. – С этой минуты вы заступаете на военную службу в должности личного эвоката легата Третьего Либурнарийского легиона Гая Цезаря Лециния! На вас ляжет задача организации его охраны в соответствии с обстоятельствами! Это, – Луис подхватил какие-то шелестящие листы, – ваш контракт. Читайте, Ульфур, и я жду, пока вы поставите свою подпись!

Макс протянул руку за бумажками и невзначай коснулся пальцев Гаррелия. Тот слегка – совсем неощутимо на людской взгляд – вздрогнул, но звериному чутью Макса этого вполне хватило.

Контракт он читал стоя и сам при этом не заметил, как тоже вытянулся в струну.

Он ведь и мечтать не мог о возвращении на военную службу.

Кроме того, это действительно было повышение – причем такое, о котором он при обычном развитии событий даже помыслить не мог. В эвокаты – то есть в специальную почетную гвардию, охраняющую высших должностных лиц, – попадали по происхождению и личным связям такого уровня, каких у Макса не могло бы никогда образоваться при стандартной карьере в «Фурии», хоть пятьсот раз спаси он Рим от апокалипсиса.

Не могло – пока он не попал сюда и не стал игрушкой двух молодых офицеров высшего воинского звания.

Все же у судьбы всегда обнаруживалось изощренное чувство юмора. Но кто такой Макс Харт, чтобы отказываться трахнуть эту шлюху, Фортуну, если она сама раздвигает перед ним ноги?

Ждал ли Луис, что Макс швырнет ему в лицо предложенный контракт, а потом выйдет за ворота базы и исчезнет в Гвадаре как нелегал, как темная неразличимая тень, близнец сотен таких же теней?

Думается, нет. Думается, что все они – и легат, и трибун, и даже темный маг из зловещего департамента – ждали его согласия. Кажется, кто-то определил ему роль в этой игре – его не спросив.

Макс, может быть, и считался гордецом, но дураком никогда не был. Поэтому, дочитав контракт до конца, взял со стола трибуна пафосную золоченую ручку и поставил размашистую подпись на всех трех экземплярах.

– Мне полагается оружие, я думаю? – уточнил он, позволив себе лишь легкий призрак насмешки в голосе.

И Луис так же почти незаметно усмехнулся в ответ.

Конечно, оружие полагалось, как и новая форма с отличительными знаками личной охраны высшего офицера. А жить необходимо было по-прежнему в доме Цезаря.

И тут Макс не удержался – спросил:

– Его светлейшество легат в курсе о назначении личной охраны? И почему вдруг возникла такая необходимость в эвокате, если раньше легат не пользовался этой привилегией?

– Коллегия жрецов настоятельно рекомендовала усилить охрану всех высших должностных лиц Римской империи, – разъяснил Луис казенным тоном. – В связи с осложнением международной политической обстановки.

– Коллегия жрецов, значит, – без выражения констатировал Макс. – Опасаются провокаций?

– В том числе, – подтвердил Гаррелий.

Эвокаты как личная охрана военачальников имели право запрашивать информацию под грифом «секретно», а иногда и «совершенно секретно», и вот это было, конечно, потрясающе.

– Я хочу получить сведения о реальной международной ситуации, отчеты, какими пользуются легат и военные трибуны, – негромко выразил свое желание Макс.

Луис улыбнулся шире.

– Конечно, эвокат У-ульфу-р, – с некоторой иронией протянул он. Видимо, его очень забавляла новая фамилия Макса. – Вам теперь можно всё. Почти… всё, – язвительно оскалился он, оборачиваясь через плечо, и Макс отлично расслышал издевку.

Так вот как, котятки. Игра перешла на другой уровень.

И Максу теперь очень хотелось выиграть главный приз.

***

Флавия Марка Лециния встретили с пафосом. Высокий, сухой, как жердь, и такой же прямой, с благородным загорелым лицом и ястребиными глазами, он выглядел в тысячу раз неприступнее, чем все портреты императора Клавдия, которые довелось увидеть Максу. На груди сверкал отличительный знак консула – золотая звезда.

Легионеры, уже выстроившиеся в две шеренги по бокам пути консула, тут же вскинули руки в приветственном жесте и оглушительно проорали: «Да здравствует Рим!». У консула при этих воплях чуть дернулся глаз, но он тут же одарил всех присутствующих любезной улыбкой, а потом церемонно обнялся с племянником.

Помимо сияющего Флавия Марка, трап частного самолета явил миру также его многочисленную охрану – абсолютно безликих квадратных мужчин в черных костюмах и солнечных очках, каждый с наушником в ухе, а еще немного позже – тоненькую изящную девушку в воздушном платье. Цезарь, закончив сеанс жарких объятий с дядей, поспешил к ней, и они непринужденно поцеловались в губы. Через секунду рядом возник Луис; девушка, смеясь, поцеловала и его тоже, и выглядели эти трое как самые закадычные друзья, знавшие друг друга много-много лет.

Макс чувствовал себе глупо – он пока не очень привык к новому статусу. Вряд ли требовалось так уж оберегать Цезаря в присутствии телохранителей консула в полном составе.

На завтрак, устроенный для дорогого гостя на легатской вилле, явилась в компании с Луисом та самая девушка в ярком платье, обнажавшем почти до груди белые сияющие плечи. Она все так же улыбалась шуткам Гаррелия, но, завидев Цезаря, направилась прямо к нему, взяла его за руку и начала что-то шептать на ухо. И вообще троица непрерывно шушукалась и посмеивалась, удобно усевшись за дальним столом в патио, где накрыли завтрак, так что даже консул сделал замечание:

– Цезарь! Я понимаю, что ты давно не виделся с женой, но имейте совесть – оставьте флирт до ночи!

Ах вот как, тускло подумал Макс. Жена.

Нового эвоката Цезарь соизволил заметить только в холле, когда вежливо покинул собеседников, чтобы ответить на скайфонный звонок. 

– Харт… – уронил он. – Ты можешь быть свободен. Нам хватит дядюшкиных горилл, ты же видишь, какие они непрошибаемые.

Она была очень красивая, его жена. Кажется, Луис назвал ее Клеопатрой.

Ни разу Макс не подумал о том, что у Лециния может быть жена, хотя, скорее всего, даже был в Риме в их общем доме. Чьим еще мог быть этот дом?

И вовсе не холодные деловые отношения их связывали – казалось, эти двое вполне счастливы. Возможно, действительно дружили с детства – ведь у знатных семей принято женить детей между собой. Где-то Макс слышал поговорку, что лучшая жена – это бывший друг, вот у Лециния так и вышло, наверное. Такая же юная, красивая, легкая и аристократичная, как он сам. И как Луис. Три любимчика богов, сплошная гармония.

Каким же он был тупым.


	21. Долгожданные и неожиданные встречи

Цезарь внимательно следил, как самолет консула внешних дел империи заходит на посадку. Взлетно-посадочная полоса Гвадарского легиона была неудобна – коротковата, но в специальном летном отряде империи все пилоты были настоящими асами.

Самолет приземлился словно на пуховую подушку: как Цезарь ни присматривался, не заметил, чтобы шасси хотя бы немного подпрыгнули, соприкоснувшись с бетоном. Нос самолета плавно опустился, и машина, замедляясь, порулила к зданию. Позади Цезаря Красс подал почетному караулу команду выходить и строиться. Для встреч высоких гостей в легионе использовались, как правило, именно крассовские легионеры – по причине впечатляющей внешней стати.

Следом вышли Цезарь с Луисом и остальными представителями командования. Визит консула был полуофициальным, однако третье лицо Великой Римской империи в любом случае требовало соответствующих знаков уважения. По этой причине не только почетный караул, но и руководство облачилось в парадную форму, и теперь легкий ветер холодил Цезарю колени, не прикрытые туникой. Слава богам, хотя бы подол не порхал неуместным образом, прижатый тяжелыми кожаными лентами кингилума.

Два часа назад Харт, который помогал Цезарю с парадными одеждами, с разочарованным удивлением обнаружил, что под короткую военную тунику легат, оказывается, натягивает наисовременнейшие эластичные шорты белого цвета.

– А я-то думал, парадную форму высших чинов носят согласно историческим традициям, на голое тело, – протянул он, застегивая плащ на плече Цезаря затейливой золотой фибулой с орлом.

– Ну конечно, – хмыкнул Цезарь, – чтобы потными яйцами сверкать при любом движении. Ты ведь никогда не принимал участия в парадах, Харт?

– Рожей не вышел,  – буркнул Харт, подавая Цезарю шлем.

– Ничего, теперь у тебя будет такая возможность, – ехидно утешил Цезарь новоиспеченного эвоката.

Сейчас Макс Харт находился где-то внутри здания, вместе с остальными легионерами, которым по статусу не было положено встречать консула. За плечом кашлянул Луис, Цезарь отвлекся от мыслей о Харте и сосредоточился на происходившем на летном поле.

Тем временем техники подкатили трап, и овальная дверь медленно отъехала в сторону, выпустив на площадку бортпроводника. После этого, наконец, появился и сам консул – в отличие от легионеров без парадного наряда, в простом костюме, правда, светлом по случаю жаркой гвадарской погоды, и с консульской звездой на груди. Он приветственно взмахнул рукой и резво начал спускаться по трапу.

«Засиделся дядюшка в самолете», – весело подумал Цезарь и двинулся навстречу, снимая с головы шлем.

Вслед за консулом по трапу скатилась и вся свита: помощники, секретари и консультанты. Они почтительно остановились в отдалении, дав легионерам возможность поприветствовать высокого гостя.

Красс величаво выступил на два шага вперед. Спина его была настолько прямой и неподвижной, что, казалось, даже складки парадной туники не колыхались, замерев в испуге от торжественности момента. Люциус вскинул руку и гаркнул так, что у Цезаря на мгновение заложило уши. Обычный мягкий баритон Красса превратился в гулкий, почти механический рев, разлетелся металлическим эхом по всему летному полю и замер вдали, рассыпавшись пустыми гильзами по бетону аэродрома.

– Господин консул! Почетный прецидиум когорт Гвадарского легиона в честь вашего прибытия в столицу провинции Белуджистан Гвадар построен! Принципиум Почетного прецидиума трибун ангустиклавий Люциус Маркус Красс!

Вексиллярии вздернули вверх длинные шесты со знаками легиона, почетными штандартами и личным штандартом легата Цезаря Лециния. Аквила, массивный золотой орел с широко раскинутыми крыльями, хищно заблестел в ярких солнечных лучах. Консул в ответном жесте приложил руку к груди, кивнул, и на этом с официальной частью закончили.

Цезарь подошел обнять дядю. Консул  церемонно, но крепко прижал его к груди, несколько мгновений держал, не выпуская из объятий, потом чуть отстранился, оглядел и снова обнял, уже коротким отрывистым движением.

– Племянник, – сказал он тихо, так, чтобы никому другому не было слышно, – ты…

– …вырос? – хмыкнул Цезарь.

Это был их старинный ритуал с давних пор, когда Цезарь был еще совсем малышом и жил дома с родителями.

– Не вырос, но возмужал, – невозмутимо продолжил Флавий.

– Скажи уж честно, дядя: «Племянник, ты растолстел», – буркнул Цезарь.

– Ну, как опытный дипломат, я, конечно, не скажу ничего настолько опрометчивого, – консул улыбнулся кончиками губ, – но замечу, что кормить тебя, кажется, стали лучше.

Про себя Цезарь помянул недобрым словом любителя водоплавающей птицы Харта и отступил в сторону, чтобы дать и остальным возможность поздороваться с консулом. Весь высший командный состав Гвадарского легиона, разумеется, был лично знаком с высокопоставленным родственником своего командира, а уж о ближайшем окружении Цезаря и говорить не приходилось. Офицеры, прижимая к боку шлемы, начали по очереди подходить к консулу с приветствиями.

Цезарь, с непонятно откуда взявшимся легким раздражением, постукивал носком сандалии по бетону, но терпеливо ждал, когда суета закончится и можно будет погрузиться в машины и отправиться на виллу. Составленный на этот день план предполагал, что для консула со свитой устроят легкий завтрак, потом у гостей будет время отдохнуть после перелета, затем консул произнесет перед личным составом легиона небольшую воодушевляющую речь, а в конце дня – ужин с командованием. После чего ранним утром гости погрузятся в самолет и отправятся восвояси, не успев надоесть хозяевам.

По крайней мере, Цезарь на это надеялся.

Порыв ветра швырнул ему под ноги песок, забившийся в щели бетонных плит взлетно-посадочной полосы. На спину между лопатками легла чья-то рука,  и голос дяди произнес на ухо:

– Я привез тебе сюрприз, племянник.

Цезарь послушно повернулся, нашел глазами самолет – сюрприз мог появиться только оттуда, и глаза его распахнулись в изумлении.

На верхней площадке трапа стоял кто-то еще. Солнечные лучи прозрачными золотыми струями ударили сзади, в этих лучах волосы человека на трапе загорелись темным янтарем, а вся фигура просияла коралловой дымкой. И вдруг угол изменился, магия света ушла, и стало ясно, что на трапе стоит молодая женщина в по-летнему легкомысленном ярком платье.

Да неужели?

Цезарь пошел к самолету, постепенно ускоряясь, а девушка на трапе, поняв, что ее наконец-то заметили, стала медленно спускаться. Встретились они у подножия лестницы, и тогда она прыгнула с последней ступеньки к нему, раскинув руки в стороны, с абсолютной уверенностью, что будет поймана.

Разумеется, Цезарь ее поймал. В конце концов, не мог же легат опозориться перед подчиненными, уронив у них глазах собственную жену? Та, кстати, в супруге тоже ничуть не сомневалась, поэтому и позволяла себе зрелищные трюки на публике. 

Сюрприз удался дядюшке более всего потому, что Цезарь менее всего его ожидал.

Он осторожно поставил жену на ноги, и Клеопатра крепко обняла его тонкими обнаженными руками, щекоча лицо душистыми волосами.

– Дорогая! – только и смог выговорить Цезарь.

– Ну, ты рад? – спросила она его с притворной строгостью, критично осмотрела и поцеловала в лоб, видимо, удовлетворенная осмотром.

– Как будто сама не знаешь, – сказал он и снова обнял ее, поцеловал в ухо, чмокнул в губы.

До ушей донесся общий удивленно-восхищенный вздох и приветственные возгласы. Супруга легата Лециния считалась одной из первых красавиц империи, светской дамой, и никто, включая и самого Цезаря, не ожидал вдруг увидеть ее выходящей на рассвете из самолета, неподвижной алюминиевой тушей стоявшего на взлетной полосе Гвадарского легиона.

– Это действительно сюрприз, и приятный, – пробормотал Цезарь, потершись носом об ухо Клеопатры.

Он чувствовал себя маленьким ребенком, которого родители внезапно забрали из школы и повезли на море. Оковы забот куда-то подевались, и осталась только чистая, ничем не замутненная радость. И уверенность, что все будет хорошо, что мир вокруг – на самом деле прекрасное место.

Почему-то Клеопатра всегда производила на него такое впечатление, особенно после длительных разлук. Может быть, как иногда признавался себе Цезарь, это ощущение и стало главной причиной для заключения брачных уз.

Помимо всех остальных соображений.

– Я очень, очень рад, – повторил он с большой искренностью.

– Я тоже рада, – ответила Клео и заметила: – А сейчас ты еще больше обрадуешься, потому что я кое-что тебе привезла, и тебе это понравится!

Он незаметно сжал ее руку, взглянул вопросительно:

– Это то, о чем я думаю?

– Именно, – прошептала она, едва шевеля губами, улыбнулась в сторону и замолчала.

К ним уже направлялся Луис, а за ним и остальные: наверное, сочли, что Цезарь уже достаточно наобнимался с женой.

– И мне надо будет повидаться с Северусом, – быстро добавила Клео напоследок. – Обязательно.

– Понял, – шепнул Цезарь, выдвигая ее вперед перед собой.

– Вы только посмотрите, кого нам принесла утренняя заря! – воскликнул приблизившийся Луис, подхватил Клеопатру на руки и закружил, не смущаясь присутствием мужа и остальных.

На правах близкого друга детства он мог позволить себе и не такое. Клеопатра завизжала, со смехом отбиваясь, а Луис вытянул руку и ловко подтащил к себе и легата, устроив из романтической встречи супругов ребяческую возню.

 ***

Уже через пятнадцать минут пребывания на вилле у Цезаря дико разболелась голова. И дело было вовсе не в охране дяди, которая шныряла по всем коридорам и залам, не в мельтешившей обслуге, которой заранее безжалостно накрутили хвосты, не в дядюшке и его секретарях и даже не в Луисе и Клео, сразу же засевших в патио с вином и фруктами под безупречным предлогом «никому не мешать».

Цезарь и сам с удовольствием никому не мешал бы, и мысль скрыться в своем кабинете в штабе предательским соблазном то и дело мелькала в сознании, но увы – радости простых смертных в этот день были не для него. Пришлось сидеть со всеми вместе в патио, тонко шутить, галантно ухаживать за Клео, вести светскую беседу и терпеливо дожидаться момента, когда уместно будет удалиться.

Скайфон вдруг поехал по столу в сторону от тарелки и замигал золотыми и черными сполохами. Цезарь подумал, что давно не был так рад звонку от Нумы, который давал ему предлог выбраться из-за стола.

Висок заныл с новой силой, Цезарь, извинившись, вышел в коридор и спрятался за портьерой, шепотом осведомившись у Нумы о срочности разговора. Срочности не было никакой, Нума понятливо отключился, а Цезарь бесцельно побрел по собственному дому, ожидая дядюшку.

Для беседы решено было совершить прогулку к пляжу – дяде и племяннику необходимо обсудить семейные дела, а охрана хоть и видит подопечных, но не слышит их, что очень удобно. Для этого, правда, следовало ограничиться только охраной консула, так как новая охрана легата отлично слышала все, что хотела, не смущаясь секретностью. Поэтому Цезарь повернулся и направился обратно в патио, чтобы поручить Луису найти Харта и придумать ему задание подальше от места предполагаемой прогулки. Не стоило пока слышать Максу Харту то, что Цезарю требовалось обсудить с консулом.

Однако изобретать ничего не пришлось: Цезарь наткнулся на свежеиспеченного эвоката тут же, стоило только о нем подумать.

Лециний остановился, словно налетев на стену, и даже растерялся на несколько мгновений. Харт мрачно смотрел мимо него, с таким выражением лица, будто от Цезаря дурно пахло, ну только что не морщился. Воздух между ними сгустился и давил так сильно, что Цезарь не смог быстро придумать, что сказать, посему с рассеянным видом просто объявил, что Харт ему сегодня больше не понадобится, не вдаваясь в подробности.

К его удивлению, вместо ожидаемых пререканий в ответ он получил только быстрый кивок, и Харт, злостно наплевав на субординацию и отодвинув Цезаря плечом, прошел дальше и пропал за поворотом. Сразу полегчало.

Цезарь изумленно поднял брови: вот, оказывается, от кого так сильно несло унылой безнадежностью. Ему захотелось догнать Харта, чтобы выяснить, в чем дело: никогда еще от того не фонило тоской настолько сильно. Да и качественно это были совсем другие ощущения: в самом начале их знакомства Харт больше злился, ожидал унижений и заранее ярился. После, когда между ними установилось относительное взаимопонимание, он и вовсе колебался между самодовольным спокойствием и спокойным самодовольством.

Как говорится, никогда такого не было, и вот опять.

Мимолетный порыв ринуться следом пропал так же быстро, как и появился. Да и с чего бы? Как раз и хаотичная раздражающая суета вокруг притихла и обрела подобие упорядоченности: судя по всему, консул наконец-то покинул обильно уставленный угощениями патио и готовился присоединиться к племяннику. Цезарь моментально позабыл про Харта, про бездельников Клео и Луиса и двинулся навстречу дяде.

Консул успел переодеться. Теперь на нем красовались белые полотняные брюки и свободная небесно-голубая льняная рубашка с залихватски подвернутыми рукавами, уже небрежно помятая, но небрежностью этой недвусмысленно заявлявшая о своей стоимости. Звезда консула пряталась под рубашкой, и только изредка из-под воротника тускло отблескивала массивная золотая цепь.

Консул внешних дел империи был красивым мужчиной, как, впрочем, все мужчины в роду Лециниев, знал об этом и не ощущал никакой необходимости сей факт скрывать.

Цезарь обошелся простой ежедневной униформой. Всегда приятно сменить парадные развевающиеся тряпки на нормальные штаны.

До пляжа шли, перекидываясь ничего не значащими фразами: домашние сплетни, сплетни великосветские (они же сплетни про родственников разной степени близости). Выйдя на открытое пространство, Флавий сделал знак, и охрана понятливо отстала, чтобы консул и легат смогли почувствовать себя наедине.

 Теперь терять время было незачем. Цезарь спросил:

– Что-то случилось?

– Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что важное, – одновременно с ним заговорил Флавий.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, и Цезарь, театрально поклонившись, сделал вежливый жест, приглашая дядю говорить первым.

– Цезарь, тебе нужно знать, что происходит в Риме, – сказал консул, медленно двинувшись по влажной кромке прибоя, – боюсь, ты засиделся в своем захолустье и не совсем верно представляешь политическую обстановку в столице.

Цезарь молча брел рядом, то поглядывая на дядю, то рассматривая песок у себя под ногами. Флавий провел рукой по волосам, неприятно скривился, словно у него закололо под печенью, и, глядя куда-то мимо Цезаря, проговорил:

– Если, конечно, я сам правильно понимаю происходящее. На седьмом десятке жизни и после пятидесяти лет карьеры мне вдруг стало казаться иногда, что я барахтаюсь в потемках, как щенок за пазухой у хозяина.

– Дядя, ты меня интригуешь, – в голосе Цезаря проскользнула веселая озадаченность, – что же это такое там у вас происходит?

– Можешь смеяться, – кивнул Флавий, – ради богов. Самое смешное, что не происходит ровным счетом ничего конкретного. Мне не доносят ничего особенного, ничего такого, что можно было бы проанализировать, связать вместе и прийти к каким-то выводам. Никто не делает опрометчивых заявлений. Никто не ведет тайных переговоров, – тут консул осекся, – по крайней мере, чтобы я об этом знал. А я узнал бы моментально, –  тут Цезарь согласно кивнул – личная шпионская сеть консула внешних дел была не просто разветвленной, за многие годы она превратилась в сложную и хорошо отлаженную систему получения информации, такую, что и Департамент веры мог бы позавидовать.

– И в то же время – что-то назревает. Можешь назвать это старческой паранойей, пожалуйста, – продолжал Флавий, – но я чувствую всей своей старой шкурой: что-то должно случиться. Главы патрицианских родов засели в столице как привязанные. Никакой особенной активности нет, не могу даже сказать, что традиционные союзники оживились. Герминии не встречаются с Корнелиями чаще, чем обычно, а Сульпиции и Тарквинии даже, по последним сведениям, отложили свадьбу наследников. Между прочим, это тем более увеличивает мои подозрения, хотя и ходят бессвязные слухи, что у дочери Октавиана Сульпиция ни с того ни с сего развилось никому не понятное упрямство. Якобы у нее появился любовник, и она желает непременно выйти замуж за этого неподходящего любовника вместо Антона Тарквиния. Одна из Сульпициев выходит замуж за какого-то там любовника? Естественно, что это кажется весьма подозрительным. Ты это понимаешь?

Цезарь хмыкнул.

– Вот и я не понимаю, – припечатал Флавий Лециний и вернулся к главной теме. – При первом, втором и десятом взгляде можно констатировать только одно: все идет по наезженной колее. Вроде бы. Всех все устраивает, роли давно распределены, сферы влияния поделены, торжества идут по расписанию. Веспасиан намедни устроил роскошный прием для сенаторов и депутатов на Нептуналии. Вся тусовка с женами и не женами съехалась на три дня в Наполи и в каких-то шелковых шалашах чествовала Нептуна. Говорят, Нептуналии удались. Некоторых потерявшихся праздновавших пришлось искать еще несколько дней после завершения мероприятия.

– А ты не ездил? – полюбопытствовал Цезарь. В ответ дядя лицом изобразил такую смесь презрения, веселья и высокомерия, что Цезарь даже позавидовал. Эх, еще учиться и учиться!

– Я был в важной зарубежной поездке с ответственным поручением, – с достоинством объяснил консул.

– Ну конечно, – покаянно согласился Цезарь, с искренним уважением восхищаясь умением дядюшки выворачиваться из сложных ситуаций, ничуть не теряя достоинства. Ни в каких Нептуналиях консул отродясь участия не принимал и не собирался. Равно как и в Сатурналиях, да и в любых других празднествах, за исключением тех, где участвовал сам император.

Он оглянулся: охрана все так же брела в отдалении, бдительно не сводя с них глаз. Над водой беспрестанно кружила чайка, то и дело оглашая пространство резкими кислыми воплями.

– А Солоний? – поинтересовался Цезарь.

Не могло быть такого, чтобы один претендент на императорский трон не ответил другому претенденту симметричным ходом.

– Ну что ты, – понимающе усмехнулся Флавий, – Британия зажигала всю неделю. И не только знать. В провинции объявили пять свободных дней – праздновали Вулканалии. Вулкан, конечно, там и рядом не стоял – какой еще Вулкан в Британии, где горы только на севере, зато день рождения Солония пришелся как раз на эти даты. Как можно было упустить такую возможность для агитации? Солония в Британии не очень-то жалуют, особенно в сельской местности, это известный факт, вот он и старается хоть как-то поднять рейтинги популярности, заигрывая с населением.

– А что император? – спросил Цезарь.

– Ну, вот это, пожалуй, единственное, о чем нельзя сказать «все как по маслу», – вздохнул Флавий. – Возможно, именно поэтому все сползаются в Рим, как змеи осенью в гнездо. Все ждут. Император нехорош. Периоды, когда он неадекватен, становятся все очевиднее окружающим и все продолжительнее, что особенно печально, потому что круг этих окружающих постоянно расширяется. Пока ничего не просочилось в прессу, и скрывать от широких масс, думаю, удастся еще довольно долго, но возня вокруг трона, по-видимому, вот-вот начнется. Тут нужно заметить, что физическое состояние Клавдия не вызывает особенного беспокойства. Болтают даже, что Клавдий оживился в той сфере, в которой давным-давно ничего не происходило, – деликатно заметил Флавий.

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что на нашего императора неожиданно обратилось благословение Эроса? – Цезарь даже не счел нужным скрывать скепсис. – До чего дошла, однако, химия.

– Цезарь! – сказал с упреком консул, не любивший вульгарности. – Химию будешь обсуждать с Клеопатрой и, ради богов, не перебивай меня! – воскликнул он, когда Цезарь открыл рот, чтобы прояснить роль химии в их совместной с Клеопатрой жизни. – Консисториум императора перманентно пребывает в легкой истерике. Слухи множатся, а ведь еще и императорские эскулапы молчат, как немые! Все поголовно! Кто бы ожидал, что они настолько лояльны! – в сердцах воскликнул консул.

– Значит, им мало предложили, – пожал плечами Цезарь, не обратив внимания на возмущенный взгляд дяди.

Хотя, надо признаться, замечание было несправедливым. Флавий плавал в придворных водах столько лет, имел такой гигантский опыт подковерных интриг, что сомневаться в его способности подкупать было даже оскорбительно.

– Вернее, кто-то предложил больше, – поправил Цезаря дядя, спустив дерзость.

Цезарь бросил на консула заинтересованный взгляд. Вот это было очень интересно. Исключительно интересно было, кто же смог перекупить императорских эскулапов. Всех.

Впрочем, Цезарь догадывался – кто.

– Подведу итог, – сказал Флавий и захлопал по карманам. Цезарь отрицательно махнул рукой дернувшемуся было охраннику, достал из кармана пачку сигарет и протянул дяде. Флавий благодарно улыбнулся, закурил и заявил:

– Тебе, конечно, не понравится, но я тебя прошу: подумай. Подумай очень хорошо. Тебе нужно возвращаться в Рим, Цезарь. Хватит играть в солдатиков. По-моему, ты достаточно наигрался. Ты на пике карьеры, дальше ты не сможешь расти так быстро, какой бы популярностью ни пользовался у легионеров. Твой статус легата – это потолок. Максимум, что ты сможешь получить, – другой легион, поближе к Риму. Ты будешь оставаться молодой надеждой, пока эта надежда не протухнет на задворках империи. Да, здесь ты царь и бог, тебя обожают твои солдаты, у тебя репутация исключительно удачливого и рискового полководца. Но что дальше? Чтобы выжать из армии все, что можно, нужна война. А войны не будет, Цезарь. В ближайшие годы не будет, император не в том состоянии, чтобы ввязываться в серьезную свару с Поднебесной. И даже Хавроний не сможет заставить его нарушить статус-кво. Клавдий боится проиграть, и чем больше боится, тем меньше желает думать об этом. Может быть, болезнь так изменила  его, что он вообще не может об этом думать. Сколько продлится такое положение дел – неизвестно. Мы все в подвешенном состоянии, болтаемся между внутренними проблемами и внешними и ни одни не можем решить. И даже если – гипотетически, очень гипотетически! – что-то произойдет, внутреннее политическое положение империи изменится, а на престол выберут Солония или Веспасиана… – да простят меня боги! – то даже в этом случае не стоит ожидать быстрых перемен. Ни один из них не обладает должным опытом и решительностью, чтобы немедленно начать решать внешние проблемы силовыми методами.

– Ну, решительности, возможно, кто-то и наберется, а вот опыта у этих двоих точно нет, – задумчиво согласился Цезарь. – С другой стороны, преемнику и не обязательно обладать военным опытом. Для этого есть военный консул и Генеральный штаб.

– Именно, – сказал Флавий. – Поэтому никто из них не станет убирать Хаврония. Неважно, кто будет императором – любому понадобится грамотный главнокомандующий. А при Хавронии твоя карьера, уж прости, вряд ли разовьется выше существующего статуса. Поэтому я и прошу тебя, Цезарь, возвращайся в Рим. Ты нужен там. Нас осталось двое в семье, мы не имеем права потерять преимущество, которым пока еще обладаем. Тебе надо уходить из армии немедленно, пока ты на волне популярности и не ввязался в заведомо провальное предприятие. Сейчас сложилась исключительно удачная ситуация, чтобы начать политическую карьеру. Твой ресурс в армии уже выработан до конца, согласись.

– Тут ты прав, дядя, – сказал Цезарь и остановился, слишком уж далеко они удалились по пляжу за границу легиона. – При Хавронии моя карьера не будет развиваться удачно. Но в Рим я не поеду, прости. Толкаться локтями в толпе у престола? Мне? Уподобиться этим бродячим безродным шавкам, которые только и ждут, когда можно будет сцепиться в драке за подачки преемника? – выговорил Цезарь с таким презрением, что собиравшийся возразить Флавий замолчал. – Нет. В Рим я сейчас не вернусь. Я Лециний, дядя, а это значит – я не такой, как все.

Несколько минут они молчали, Флавий смотрел на море, а взгляд Цезаря бездумно скользил по пляжу. Порывы ветра стали чаще, то и дело поднимая в воздух горсти песка, закручивавшиеся маленькими смерчами. Один такой взметнулся у ноги, и Цезарь раздавил силящуюся вырасти спираль.

– Да и возвращение в Рим для меня сейчас просто-напросто опасно, – сказал Цезарь, словно не было никакой паузы в разговоре. – Боюсь, что у военного консула на меня имеются вполне определенные планы, и планы эти не очень сочетаются с карьерным ростом. Да и с дальнейшим моим существованием тоже не очень сочетаются, так мне стало казаться в последнее время.

Цезарь взглянул на дядю и увидел на его лице редкое выражение – искреннее изумление.

– Мне кажется, ты хочешь что-то рассказать, – медленно проговорил Флавий.

– Да, произошло тут кое-что забавное… – протянул Цезарь и вдохнул полной грудью.

Легкий бриз, веющий с моря, вдруг в мгновение ока превратился в сильный порывистый ветер, небо на глаза затягивало облаками. Цезарь обернулся к дяде, чувствуя, как очередной порыв взъерошил ему волосы. Легкая рубашка консула Флавия надулась на спине пузырем.

Цезарь спросил:

– А ты никогда не думал, дядя, что консул Хавроний как раз и обладает необходимым опытом, чтобы вступить в противостояние с Поднебесной?

Консул Флавий молча смотрел на племянника. Цезарю показалось, что он видит, как у дяди в голове закрутились шестеренки, хотя лицо опытного дипломата стало нарочито бесстрастным. Много времени для того, чтобы сделать вывод, Флавию не потребовалось.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что…

– О нет, дядя, я ничего не хочу сказать, – перебил его Цезарь и сверкнул улыбкой, весело и зло, – по крайней мере, ничего определенного. Однако мне стало _казаться,_ что с некоторых пор консулу военных дел империи очень сильно хочется нового легата в Гвадарском легионе. Если помнишь, меня недавно вызывали в Рим, к Хавронию. Это случилось сразу после того, как были официально объявлены учения. Логично было заключить, что вызов связан именно с ними, тем более что именно меня назначили командовать Черными. Твои информаторы в консулате не соврали – все шло именно так, как мы с тобой обсуждали: назначение, вызов… А дальше начались странности.

– Вот как? – консул Флавий цепко взглянул на Цезаря, а потом обеспокоенно посмотрел в сторону моря – ветер все никак не унимался, волны стали выше, а поднятый ветром песок колол щиколотки.

– Да, в консулате я оказался один, остальных командующих почему-то не пригласили. Они получили все указания по спецсвязи, как и положено. И знаешь, дядя, никто не держал меня в приемной, секретари Хаврония лебезили так, словно к ним Юпитер сошел с небес, – хмыкнул Цезарь, – а ты ведь знаешь, как консул любит мариновать посетителей. В этот же раз я даже оглянуться не успел, как оказался в высоком кабинете. Конечно, я доложил о текущей ситуации в легионе, и Хавроний меня внимательно выслушал и даже задавал вопросы по существу. Однако в итоге у меня сложилось четкое ощущение, что мы просто выполняли необходимые ритуалы. А на самом деле и легион, и Гвадар, и предстоящие учения – все это было на тот момент Хавронию вовсе не интересно. И единственное, что его на самом деле заботило, – это состояние дел на северной границе Гвадара. Которому, кстати, в моем докладе был выделен отдельный абзац.

– А что, там наблюдаются какие-то изменения? – поинтересовался Флавий.

– Вот именно, что нет, – тонко улыбнулся Цезарь, – то есть, не наблюдалось ничего экстраординарного до того, как консул вызвал меня в Рим. Кое-что случилось буквально накануне этой командировки.

– Что же?

– Разведка поймала поднебесника, – начал рассказывать Цезарь, – на первый взгляд совершенно обычного, они то и дело пытаются перейти границу. Здесь довольно много перебежчиков, особенно из северных и северо-западных областей Поднебесной, не всех устраивает Великий Дракон. Но обычным, конечно, он казался только на первый взгляд, и то – непрофессиональный. А на первый взгляд моих ребят это был никакой не беглый крестьянин, а самый что ни на есть настоящий шпион.

– И как вам удалось поймать настоящего шпиона? – с легкой ироний спросил Флавий.

– Обижаешь, дядя консул, – развеселился Цезарь, – есть у нас кое-какие навыки. Вот, например, отличный способ – называется «десять против одного». В общем, все прошло удачно, поднебесника доставили на базу. Состоялся допрос.

– Ты, случайно, не собираешься мне сейчас выдать какую-нибудь военную тайну? – поинтересовался Флавий.

– Собираюсь, – легко ответил Цезарь, – но, позволь напомнить, ты, как член Императорского совета, имеешь допуск высшей ступени и право потребовать от легата доклада по всей форме.

– Нет, по всей форме не надо, – встревожился Флавий, – рассказывай нормально.

– Тогда попрошу без дипломатических подколок, – возразил Цезарь, – ну хорошо. Допрос нельзя назвать безуспешным, хотя, разумеется, поднебесник не сказал ни одного дельного слова. Несмотря на мои усилия, которые…

– Тут можно без подробностей, – прервал Цезаря Флавий.

– Ладно, – снова улыбнулся Цезарь. Консула внешних дел империи никак нельзя было назвать чувствительной особой, но неаппетитных деталей без необходимости дядя не любил. – Однако информацию мы все же получили. Поднебесник у меня на глазах фактически за пару минут сменил биологический вид, приняв более мощную и агрессивную форму, настолько отличающуюся от homo sapiens, что это позволяет мне сделать очевидный, хотя и невероятный вывод:  ученые Поднебесной додумались до методики производства оборотней, а самое главное – сумели воплотить ее на практике.

Консул Флавий молчал.

Цезарь кивнул, поворошил ногой песок, наклонился, подобрал камешек и запустил его в воду. Камень подпрыгнул раза четыре, прежде чем утонуть.

– Дядя, он превратился в здоровенную зубастую тварь с когтями длиной в полтора моих пальца. Если бы не автоматчики, мы с Крассом в виде кровавых ошметков красиво летали бы по всей базе. А теперь прошу еще раз обратить внимание – одновременно с этим происшествием следует вызов в консулат, и консул _очень_ интересуется происходящим на северной границе, при этом, заметь, не сообщая ничего конкретного. Разумеется, он и не обязан сообщать что-либо, но возникают вопросы.

– Ты доложил об этом Хавронию?

– Нет, – Цезарь с легкомысленным видом пожал плечами. – Случайно забыл от потрясения, провинциальный легат был так впечатлен великолепием столичного военного ведомства, что потерял дар речи, опомнился, только когда аудиенция уже окончилась. Такая незадача.

– Дальше?

– А дальше консул поручил мне как легату разработать и провести некую операцию как раз на северной границе, причем под грифом «совершенно секретно», а самое главное – очень прозрачно намекал на то, что операцию следует возглавить самому легату, во имя все той же самой крайней степени секретности.

– В чем суть операции?

– О, ничего особенного. Некая точка в горах, которую надо было найти, исследовать, взорвать. Предполагалось, что там может находиться либо кое-какое оружие, украденное у поднебесников контрабандистами, либо секретные сведения, либо адский пес в мешке – сам знаешь, как формулируются подобные задачи. Найди и принеси то не знаю что.

– Полагаю, что говорить тебе о том, что лезть туда не следовало, бесполезно и поздно.

– Естественно. Дядя, это фактически был прямой приказ, хотя и отданный всего лишь в устной форме, никак не подкрепленный документально. Но я пока что легат и подчиняюсь военному консулу, обязан выполнять его распоряжения. Я могу позволить себе слегка задержаться с докладом – в конце концов, мало ли какими странными болезнями страдают поднебесники, от которых их разрывает на части во время допроса… но не выполнить прямое указание я не могу.

– Так что ты нашел? Я так понимаю, что ты все же что-то нашел?

– Трупы. Всего лишь трупы, о чем я и доложил военному консулу, – сообщил Цезарь. – Кроме того, состоялось боевое столкновение с группой бандитов, что также вполне себе обычное явление в горах. Только вот трупы были нечеловеческие. И дополнительно был обнаружен предмет исторической ценности – статуя, предположительно изображавшая солдата Терракотовой армии. И бандитское нападение случилось точь-в-точь на месте посадки вертолета, которым мы должны были эвакуироваться.

– Да, ты прав, – после недолгого раздумья сказал Флавий, – все вместе наводит на размышления. И ты сказал: «статуя, изображавшая»?

– О да, дядя, ты, как всегда, наблюдателен, – заметил Цезарь, – мы упаковали ее и потащили с собой. Должен же был я хоть что-то предъявить Хавронию. Трупы-то оборотней мы спалили. И в самом деле, даже когда мы уже тащили статую к вертолету, я все еще думал, что именно она и была нашей целью. Однако ночью статуя ожила и чуть нас всех не перерезала своим тесаком из терракоты.

– Что?!

– Да-да, поднебесники додумались не только до оборотней, они еще и активно занимаются магией. А для тебя это новость, дядя?

Флавий мрачно посмотрел на Цезаря. Новостью это не было ни для кого, но реальное существование легендарных магических предметов… Это Цезарь успел привыкнуть к такой мысли, а для консула известие стало неожиданностью.

– Что вы с ней сделали? – спросил он.

– Она рассыпалась, – рассеянно пояснил Цезарь, внимательно вглядываясь в песок за спиной дяди, – погоди-ка…

– В чем дело? – успел еще сказать консул, когда Цезарь молча прыгнул вперед, повалив консула в прибой.

На слова просто не было времени: столб песка за спиной у дяди вырос в мгновение ока, обретая очертания.

Цезарь не успел ни испугаться, ни удивиться, да ничего он не успел, только годами тренированные рефлексы легионера сработали, и лишь поэтому огромный тускло-багровый меч пролетел мимо головы Флавия.

Военный консул еще отплевывался от песка, протирая глаза, когда подбежала опомнившаяся охрана и общими с Цезарем усилиями повалила одетое в старинные доспехи существо. Слава богам, что кто-то оказался очень быстрым – в один момент Цезарю показалось, что увернуться от меча ему не удастся: он потерял преимущество, падая с дядей в песок, и все, что ему оставалось, только уворачиваться, вертясь ящерицей у ног ожившей древности.

Схватка на самом деле заняла от силы пару минут, один из охранников помог консулу встать, остальные так и лежали поверх статуи, а Цезарь уже раздавал приказы, и в первую очередь, набрав номер Луиса, потребовал, чтобы тот немедленно отправил на пляж одну из центурий Красса.

В ту секунду, когда он увидел, как из песка за спиной дяди у него на глазах мгновенно вырастает человек, Цезарь все понял. Вспомнил, как Вененозий рассказывал ему про ту горсточку, что сам Цезарь лично притащил ему на анализ – как она куда-то «ползет». Вспомнил странные слухи про опасного демона в порту, возникающего из ниоткуда и пропадающего в никуда. Все сложилось в одну ясную картину. Теперь его догадки относительно намерений Хаврония перестали быть догадками. Вероятно, с этим не стоило идти в имперский суд, но Цезарь туда и не собирался. Его личный, внутренний суд уже вынес и вердикт «Виновен!», и приговор «Убью суку!».

Оставив легионеров на пляже караулить обломки статуи, родственники вернулись на виллу. Флавию стоило отдохнуть, и он даже не стал спорить с племянником, признавая его правоту, а вот у самого Цезаря еще была куча дел.

И первым из них был разговор с женой.


	22. Свежие идеи

После того, как легат сообщил, что в его услугах на вечер не нуждается, Харт отключился, как будто в черную яму ухнул.

А через четверть часа обнаружил себя на полдороге к Гвадару, за рулем трясшегося по ухабам джипа. Затем снова темнота, точно его ослепили, и вот он уже в каком-то дрянном баре в Гвадарском порту, где собираются сошедшие на берег моряки, чтобы снять шлюху, закинуться наркотой или ядерным пойлом. И накачан каким-то алкогольным дерьмом так, что в ушах плещется, а пол и потолок мигают и качаются, будто не бар вокруг, а корабль в сильный шторм.

Голова у него была совсем ватная, точно огрели его чем-то тяжелым прямо по темени и он не совсем пришел в себя. Движения – замедленные, как под водой, и в коленях ощущалась дрожь. А прямо в солнечном сплетении свернулась гадюка, жалившая снова и снова, снова и снова, и тяжелый, жгучий яд проникал прямо в сердце, в мозг, парализовал, не давал вдохнуть…

Никогда с Максом еще не случалось от эмоций такого явного, такого сильного телесного воздействия. Это же не могла быть ревность, разве так бывает? Да люди бы дохли пачками, если бы она была такова.

– Эй, наемник, тебя ли я вижу! – вдруг услышал он пьяно-веселое за спиной, и кто-то сильно хлопнул его по плечу.

Макс обернулся – краснорожий капитан, тот самый, на чьем траулере он планировал покинуть Гвадар.

Как бесконечно давно это было. Пару недель назад. Макс был удивлен, что его еще помнит, хотя, с другой стороны, лиц он не забывал никогда.

– А я-то думал, ты послал Великий Рим к Мору, – оскалился кэп, он был уже пьян как Пан. – Ведь вроде смыться норовил… Так и не вырвался?

Все вокруг кипело, орало, взрывалось и гоготало, и Харту нестерпимо захотелось расквасить кулаком багровую толстую рожу, которая склонилась к нему и зачем-то бормотала это бессмысленное, царапала по живому.

Не вырвался, не вырвался.

– Отвали, кэп, не твоего ума дело, – выдавил Макс через спекшиеся губы и опрокинул в себя очередной стакан чего-то огненного, хотя понимал даже мутным умом – хватит, давно хватит.

– Чего это? – вдруг забычил капитан. – Забыл, как уламывал меня взять на траулер рыбу чистить? А счас не моего ума дело? Да брякни я слово даже уличному патрулю, что ты дезертир хренов, и тебе небо в клеточку нарисуется, сука!

– Дезертир? – ожил кто-то из рядом вопящих, и Макс сжал зубы – видимо, не только вольные моряки посещают это заведеньице, военные тоже не брезгуют. Вряд ли из легиона Лециния, но есть и другие в этом регионе.

И точно: бритый чувак, похожий на ожившую гору, свел на Максовой переносице совершенно остекленевшие глаза, и на шее у него Харт узрел характерную татуировку – воинственную синюю касатку. Посейдоновы псы, как они себя гордо называли, Мор их дери. Морской легион. Ну и дисциплина настала в войсках Великого Рима. Восток их явно развратил.

– Этот вот недоносок – дезертир? – прорычал пес, и Макс бессознательно оскалил зубы, вздергивая верхнюю губу.

Пес был под два метра ростом и, похоже, столько же в ширину, но недоноском Макса еще не называли. Он выбросил руку вперед раньше, чем успел подумать, что ему теперь нельзя, он больше не беглый центурион, не раб, не приговоренный к казни, которому плевать на последствия. Он глава охраны высшего военного офицера, и его не должно быть здесь сейчас, не должен погружать он свой кулак в чью-то плоть, не может нарисоваться завтра с разбитым лицом, когда на базе сам консул, боги…

Но драка уже началась и моментально стала неудержимой, как океанская волна: брызнули пот, кровь, алкоголь, каждый мутузил соседа, с которым только что мирно пил бок о бок, словно все только и ждали сигнала; все в злополучном баре свернулось в мясо, в свалку, и удовлетворенный общий стон витал под потолком, точно не драка, а оргия здесь творилась. Так сладко, сладко было выплескивать ярость, копившуюся весь долгий срок нелегкого плавания в далеких морях или трудной службы на благо Рима…

Бедный кэп повалился под стойку кулем с мукой, он не выдержал и первого удара, но с псом битва шла насмерть, и Максу очень, очень, очень хотелось его убить.

Он молотил и молотил тело перед собой, и только сначала оно казалась ему скалой – пес в конце концов упал на колени, харкая кровью, а потом свалился набок на пол, и тут только до Макса дошло, что все, все вокруг – того самого цвета. Цвета крови.

Он выдрался из клубка разъяренных тел, выпал за неприметную дверь, и ночной воздух ударил ему в лицо, как новый противник.

Он побежал и бежал до тех пор, пока не осознал, что хриплый рык у него в ушах – его собственный, что у него давно уже четыре лапы, и несется он ощетинившейся стрелой вдоль доков, и запах морского йода жжет ему ноздри, запах водорослей и ржавчины, тухлого мусора, кофе и специй в мешках, а дальше – дым жрущих крашеное дерево костров, которые кое-где разводят на берегу бездомные. Он уже миновал порт и теперь видел дикие пляжи, с такой скоростью мчался, точно убегал от кого-то, а ведь никто его не преследовал…

Никто. Он был один.

Один.

Он остановился, сел, поднял морду к черному небу и завыл, не в силах сдержать себя.

***

Макс снова обнаружил себя в незнакомом месте – он лежал подле чьей-то перевернутой лодки, на холодном мелком и мягком песке; перед носом высилась какая-то огромная ракушка, сквозняк гулял по спине, а вдали веселым оранжевым бликом плясал огонь маленького костра. Возле огня чернели две тени, Макс присмотрелся – человек и собака.

Сам не зная зачем, он пошел на тепло и свет.

Собака зарычала, учуяв его приближение, – шерсть встала дыбом, пасть оскалилась, но потом пес неожиданно заскулил, поджал хвост и убежал за большой валун.

А вот человек, сидевший у валуна и опиравшийся на него спиной, даже не пошевелился, хотя и повернул голову в сторону Макса.

– Горг, значит, – негромко сказал он, хоть и по-латыни, но с сильным акцентом. – Удивительно, кого только не встретишь ночью у моря. А ведь просто хотелось погреться и выпить кофе.

Тут только Макс заметил, что над костерком привешена какая-то палка, а к палке проволокой прилажена странная древняя турка, и в ней действительно пузырями пошла темная жидкость, готовясь закипеть. Но человек закипеть ей не дал, ловко подхватил турку и поставил на небольшое полешко, лежавшее рядом с ним. Потом, не торопясь, достал из-за спины какой-то узелок, развязал его и выставил на полешко две маленькие кофейные чашки, белые и толстостенные. В белом огонь отражался розовым, а в темной воде – оранжевым.

– Выпьешь кофе? – светским тоном поинтересовался этот чудной мужик.

Макс молча опустился на землю, сев по-турецки.

– Ты кто такой? – спросил он.

– А ты? – усмехнулся незнакомец. – Кроме того, что ты горг.

– Что такое «горг»?

– Волк по-нашему. Оборотень. Испугал моего бедного пса. Я слышал твой вой и видел, как ты обратился вон у той лодки. Хотя мне и видеть не надо. Я вас узнаю.

– Ты маг? – хмуро спросил Харт.

– Считай так, – вдруг весело оскалил зубы незнакомец, и были эти зубы белейшими и острейшими, сверкали при свете костра. А еще золотые отсветы пламени освещали прямой нос, смуглую кожу, черные волосы, постриженные коротким ежиком, черные же бородку и усы, а также густо накрашенные большие темные глаза, острые и пронзительные. Одет мужчина был в золотисто-зеленый халат восточного покроя поверх кожаных штанов и мятой рубахи, а вот ботинки у него на ногах оказались армейского образца.

– Что случилось с твоим волком, горг? Он горюет.

Макс повел плечами – ему уже надоели сегодня вопросы.

– Не твоя беда, маг.

– Меня зовут Митрас, горг. Твой волк тоскует по кому-то. А ты считаешь его привязанность ошибкой. Кто-то держит его на привязи, а ты хочешь с нее сорваться. Тебе надо выбрать. Ты не выбрал и поэтому страдаешь.

– Всё это зря, – мрачно сказал Харт, зачем-то принимая из тонких длинных пальцев странного человека чашку с кофе. Он определенно сегодня был не в себе, поэтому вдруг ляпнул: – Этого не должно быть со мной. Не боишься, что загрызу тебя, Митрас, а?

Маг расхохотался, как ребенок.

– Нет, глупый горг, я не ведаю страха. Научись и ты.

– Я и не боюсь, – сердито ответил Харт.

– Врешь, горг. Ты боишься боли, которую причиняет тебе твоя любовь. Все мы рождаемся на этот свет в броне. Это броня эгоизма и бесчувственности. Мы будто бы защищены тысячей щитов от чужой боли. Долгое время для нас важно только свое «я», оно такое большое, что заслоняет весь мир. И так может продолжаться до самой смерти. Но вот однажды с нами что-то случается, кто-то трогает наше сердце, и тогда какой-нибудь щит падает в пыль. Допустим, полюбил я вот этого шелудивого пса. Ты его видел – мохнатое недоразумение, кожа да кости, скоро подохнет. Но я полюбил его по-настоящему, и тут мне вдруг открылся портал – огромный портал в животный мир. Тут такой секрет: полюбив одного зверя, я увидел и буду видеть уже всегда, что чувствует каждый зверь. Я теперь и букашки не убью. А кто-то вдруг полюбит своего ребенка, и с того часа все дети будут открыты для него, как на ладони, и за каждого он будет переживать как за своего. Ты можешь полюбить умирающего от рака – и с тех пор страдания всех умирающих будут тебе понятны и отзовутся в твоем сердце, как будто это ты умираешь. Каждая такая брешь в броне открывает потоки чужой боли, и эта боль бесконечна, она изливается на тебя океаном. И это не делает тебя сильнее, нет. Это дает тебе лишь знание. Настоящая любовь всегда срывает покровы, и твоя защита тоже зияет гигантской дырой сейчас, горг. Но ты не понимаешь смысла, потому боль кажется тебе ненужной.

– В чем же смысл? – хмыкнул Макс.

Митрас лениво отпил кофе, пошевелил палкой сучья в костре и вздохнул. Собака вышла из-за валуна и теперь жалась к правому боку хозяина, мелкая трусливая собачонка, по виду уже старая, с выцветшей шерстью. Маг не глядя погладил ее лобастую голову.

– Смысл в том, что к моменту нашей смерти мы должны быть обнажены совсем. Никаких щитов. Ты должен чувствовать боль всего мира как свою. Только тогда ты поймешь его полностью. Не останется ни снобизма, ни пренебрежения, не презрения к чужим несчастьям, ни злорадства, ни тупости, ни равнодушия, ни жестокосердия. Ты будешь знать, как страдают все существа на земле. И будешь способен полюбить их всех. Это и есть высшее знание, горг. В этом и есть тайна жизни.

– Кто ж добровольно согласится на это?

– Вот тут-то и начинается самое веселье, – оскалился Митрас. – Подсознательно мы все хотим обнажиться. Это только кажется, что любовь приходит, не спрашивая, и с размаху бьет кулаком, а потом, хохоча, умывается в твоей крови. Ты сам выбираешь того, кто причинит тебе боль. Это единственная привилегия в жизни. Но разве ее не достаточно?

– Я не выбирал, – возразил Макс.

– Ты выбрал, – улыбнулся маг. – И скажи: разве не будет теперь мир бессмысленным без вас двоих? Дай мне руку.

Макс нахмурился, но руку протянул. Пальцы у мага были сухими и горячими, как песок, он соединил свою ладонь с ладонью Макса, но при этом внимательно смотрел ему в глаза.

– Так вот оно что, – через несколько минут задумчиво сказал Митрас. – Вот оно что. Сила соединилась с силой и идет против третьей силы. Ты принес мне огромной важности весть, горг, не зря я разжег огонь в темноте сегодня. И в ответ от меня тебе будет дар.

– Я опасаюсь даров, неизвестно кем и в честь чего принесенных, – буркнул Харт.

– Ты уже греешься у моего костра, пьешь мой кофе и слушаешь мои слова, – заметил маг. – Ты уже принял множество моих даров. Примешь и еще один.

– Ну и что же это за дар?

Митрас повернулся и приложил ко лбу Харта два пальца, но показалось тому, что не пальцы это, а раскаленные угли, и что оставят они ожоги, круглые и красные, как стигматы.

– Ты больше не будешь знать сомнений в любви, – прошептал маг. – Ибо соединяем мы все свои силы против кончины этого мира. И если не будешь знать, что делать перед лицом большой беды, перед лицом самого конца света, – скажи мое имя. И если будет истинная твоя нужда в том, я приду.

Тут так нестерпимо обожгло Максу лоб, так вспыхнуло что-то прямо перед глазами белым ослепительным огнем, что он дернулся, вскрикнул и зажмурился. А когда открыл глаза, никого перед ним не было – ни человека, ни собаки, даже турка и чашки исчезли, а от костра остались лишь ярко алеющие в темноте и слегка шипящие угли.

***

Макс допилил на раздолбанном джипе до базы к рассвету. Чувствовал он себя на удивление хорошо – если вспомнить, какой выдалась ночка. И вообще, как-то совершенно иначе смотрел на вещи.

Еще даже не покинув водительского сиденья, он зашел в скайнет, недоумевая, почему это раньше не пришло ему в голову: логично же было поинтересоваться, что за личность представлял собой его господин. Сеть тут же высыпала на него гигабайты информации о семье Лециния, начиная с генеалогического древа и ветхих легенд о предках-цезарях и заканчивая текущим моментом, где как раз фигурировала блистательная юная Клеопатра. Да только фотографий на Макса вывалилось не меньше трехсот – в том числе тех, на которых Цезарь фланировал под руку с женой на различных светских мероприятиях. И когда только успевал? Очевидно, все снимки были сделаны еще до того, как Лециний плотно застрял в Гвадаре.

Про дядю-консула было написано еще больше, особенно изощрялись в ядовитых отзывах о стиле его политики независимые блогеры, бесстрашно строчившие свои опусы на скайбуке где-нибудь в Индии или в мегаполисах Штатов. Да и на международных ресурсах всякого хватало… Как бы жестко ни формировал свою идеологию Рим, он никогда не действовал, как Поднебесная – та просто закрыла заграничные сети и разрешала своим гражданам читать лишь внутренние медиа, которые пели нескончаемую осанну власти. Политика страусов, как же Макс ее презирал.

Макс подумал, что теперь, когда он официально стал эвокатом, ему и на эту сторону жизни придется обращать самое пристальное внимание. Никогда не знаешь, что принесет тебе скайнет, какую рыбку запутает в своей сети.

Макс даже не заметил, как зачитался свежей информацией. Условно свежей, конечно. Но он столько упустил – если бы раньше додумался открыть скайнет, то, возможно, вел бы себя по-другому.

Будем считать, что вот так, подробным знакомством с биографией легата и новостями вокруг его семьи, он и начал новую профессиональную деятельность.

Настроение у него вдруг сделалось непробиваемое.

Вынырнул из Сети он только тогда, когда электронные страницы из серых сделались розовыми – всходило солнце. Макс еще раз посмотрел на особо удачное фото Цезаря – в каком-то модном розово-красном пиджаке, явно на благотворительном шоу, и отправился на берег океана.

Там он наткнулся на Цинну и нескольких его товарищей, совершавших упражнения на песчаной площадке, той самой, где недавно проходила борьба. Цинна славился любовью к античной гимнастике и признавал занятия только на свежем воздухе, независимо от погоды. Благодаря архестике он и его друзья вполне могли бы по окончании военной службы работать в цирке жонглерами и эквилибристами. Вот и сейчас легионеры занимались тем, что пытались пройти по канату, натянутому на три фута над землей. Не очень высоко, но требует хорошей координации.

– Вот так встреча, эвокат легата собственной персоной, – с усмешкой поприветствовал его Цинна – однако без всякого злорадства.

Вообще, парень он был незлобивый. Если дело не касалось врагов,  конечно. Да и роман с Викторией на него действовал умиротворяюще.

– Может быть, тоже по канату, а, Харт?

Макс раздвинул потрескавшиеся за эту дикую ночь губы в ленивой ухмылке.

– Мое имя, – медленно сказал он, – мое _настоящее имя_ – Максимилиан Ульфур. Того Харта, которого вы могли звать, как собачку, больше нет. Считайте, что умер. Утешения ему в мире Мора.

Цинна на секунду сдвинул брови, так что вертикальные морщины избороздили лоб.

– Вот оно что, – сказал он.

– От каната, пожалуй, воздержусь, – задумчиво окинул взглядом Макс легионеров из центурии Цинны, осторожно, как цапли, ступавших по веревочным тросам. – Куда уж мне до вашей грации, девочки. – И тут же вскользь добавил: – А жена у легата ничего. Красотка.

– Клеопатра? Ого! Не то слово! – бурно отреагировал Цинна. – Старинный род, в нем все женщины славились редкой красотой. Да еще не просто светская курица, а ученый, можешь себе такое представить, по ее-то внешности? Выглядит же как девчонка! Какие-то премии ей даже присуждали мировые, и не раз. Как по мне, так быть одновременно красивой и умной – ненормально…

Макс припомнил Викторию и скрыл улыбку.

– Где-то должен быть подвох, – продолжал Цинна, увлекшись. – Может быть, ледышка в постели?

– Ты сам-то в это веришь? – хмыкнул Макс, хотя вдруг запекло в груди, нехорошо так запекло. Завязывать надо было беседу.

– Не, не верю, конечно, – усмехнулся Цинна. – Сразу видно, горячая штучка. Что делать, Лециний счастливчик по всем фронтам.

Макс скривил рожу в подобии согласия и быстро попрощался. Опять где-то под желудком вскипал яд, разливался по всем артериям и венам, и, похоже, ничто не могло его нейтрализовать.

***

Вилла выглядела сонной. Видимо, вчера веселились до ночи. Из столовой тянуло разлитым вином, из спален – отчетливым перегаром, нос Макса это даже слишком хорошо ощутил и сам собой сморщился. Его собственный волчий организм с похмельем справился моментально –  Макс будто и не вливал в себя вечером сорокаградусное пойло.

Кроме того, вилла была пуста, спустя мгновение понял Макс. Ни одного эвоката консула не попалось ему на пути. Видимо, старший Лециний уже покинул базу. 

И Цезарь спал один. Ни Луиса, ни великолепной Клеопатры. Здесь перегаром, как ни странно, не разило, его вовсе не чувствовалось – будто бы Лециний выпил вчера не больше бокала. Хотя кто знает, может, так оно и было. Вероятно, визит дяди стал для легата скорее ходом в очередной интриге, чем долгожданной встречей с любящим родственником. Насколько Макс успел составить мнение по материалам скайнета, консул был той еще змеей под цветком.

Он все выяснит, позже он обязательно все выяснит, а пока Макс стоял в проеме двери, опершись спиной о косяк, и смотрел, как лучи всходящего солнца прыгают по лицу Цезаря. Во сне тот казался совсем мальчишкой – румяные со сна щеки, темная в утреннем свете острая крошка веснушек, длинные золотистые ресницы, пухлые размякшие во сне губы, сочные, как ягода, примятая подушкой темная бровь…

Может быть, этот Митрас, Мор его побери, прав? Может быть, все дело в том, чтобы признать и назвать своим именем, наконец, то, от чего руки сейчас тряслись, будто от пяти чашек крепкого кофе натощак?

Разве Макс выбирал Цезаря? Разве он желал, чтобы все так вышло? Разве он звал такую беду?

Но разве хотел он вернуться в прошлое, когда сердце его было немым, и когда он не думал о потерях, и всегда вставал утром с одной и той же безликой улыбкой на каменном лице, и выполнял одни и те же приказы, и шутил одни и те же шутки? Разве не был он тогда, в своей центурии, в пустынях, в болотах, в кровавых бойнях, больше рабом, чем здесь, в доме этого мальчишки? И разве сейчас он не был рабом, когда пытался сделать вид, что ему все равно?

Митрас что-то сотворил с ним, это чувствовалось сейчас, снял какие-то кандалы.

Солнечный свет делал Цезаря рыжим – рыжим и встрепанным мальчишкой, и почему Макс должен был отказаться защищать этого мальчишку? Ведь он пробовал найти другой путь – но его снова и снова поворачивало сюда. Судьба хромала, но всегда находила дорогу.

– Что ты здесь делаешь, Харт? – резко спросил Цезарь, из сна его вырвало ощущение чужого присутствия.

Макс отметил, что правая рука легата под подушкой явно сжимает что-то – очевидно, рукоять ножа. Не спится тебе спокойно, Лециний.

– Сторожу твой сон, – ухмыльнулся Макс. – И ты же похоронил Харта. И сам дал мне идиотское новое имя. Привыкай, легат.

– Ну хоть к наглости твоей мне привыкать не надо, – вздохнул Цезарь, усаживаясь на разворошенной постели и потирая глаза. – Уже привык.

– Да неужели?..

– Судя по виду, ночка у тебя выдалась бурная, – констатировал легат, обежав взглядом лицо Макса, и прищурился.

– Ты же сам сказал – развлекайся. Я прислушался к мудрому совету.

– Ну и что, развлекся?

– Еще как, – усмехнулся Макс.

– Это хорошо, в ближайшем будущем будет не до развлечений, – сказал Цезарь, поджав губы.

– Мне теперь нужно будет знать маршруты твоих передвижений, Цезарь Лециний, – заметил Макс. – Даже если ты до стратегии меня не допустишь.

– Конечно, не допущу, – фыркнул Цезарь.

– А почему это ты спишь в одиночестве, когда в доме находится твоя законная жена? Или она уже бросила тебя?

– Я сомневаюсь, что этот вопрос относится к моей безопасности, – Цезарь вдруг неожиданно оказался в середине комнаты, и Макс не успел отследить, как его самого тоже туда притянуло.

Теперь они стояли нос к носу и смотрели друг на друга с начинающим закипать раздражением. Глаза у Цезаря холодно отливали морской водой.

– Вдруг она прячет кинжал под ночной рубашкой, в мои обязанности и это входит проверить, – понес совершенно бесстыдную лабуду Макс, его как с буйка сорвало и швырнуло в открытый океан, и в груди снова что-то горело и сжималось, только теперь не больно, а сладко, сладко. – Заодно смогу прильнуть к той роскоши, которой касалась только рука Цезаря… – прохрипел он, не понимая, что творится с голосом, и ухмыляясь, как какой-нибудь тупой пират. Для наглядности обозначил округлым жестом женские формы.

– Правда, – тут же глумливо добавил он, – особой телесной роскоши я там не наблюдал…

Щеку обожгло, как раскаленной головешкой по коже проехались. Цезарь влепил ему оплеуху. Мои боги, не хук правой в челюсть, а настоящую оплеуху – да он даже в статусе хозяина раба этого не позволял!

Потому и не позволял, мельком понял Макс.

Но даже от удара открытой ладонью в ухе зазвенело, да так, что слух исчез на несколько секунд.

А потом всякие связные мысли растворились в шуме крови в голове, в дрожи рук и сердца, пульс бил в венах набатом, перед глазами качались эти треклятые веснушки, эти бешеные бездонные глаза. Цезарь сиял в свете бившего в окно солнца, как бог, и казался таким беззащитным, несмотря на злость, что Макс схватил его за шею и, нещадно царапая щетиной ему подбородок, поцеловал.


	23. Мы идем на войну

Луис перехватил Цезаря у виллы, видимо, специально караулил, ждал, когда они с консулом вернутся с пляжа.

– Где Флавий? – спросил он, обшарив  Цезаря глазами, словно рассчитывал, что тот немедленно вынет дядюшку из кармана. – Что случилось? Почему ты в ссадинах?

– Сейчас появится, – отмахнулся Цезарь, – дядя не может бегать по кустам, как заяц.

– А ты, значит, можешь? Так что случилось?  Цезарь!

– Это все позже. Сейчас надо быстро сделать вот что: поручи Крассу отправить на пляж Цинну и тех легионеров, что были со мной в горах. Пусть возьмут бочки для воды, те, металлические, что закупали последний раз. Двух должно хватить. Дальше – пусть возьмут еще два мешка цемента у иммуна, и тащат все это дело на пляж. Там Ремидий, эвокат дяди, объяснит, что дальше делать. Пусть выполняют его приказы. А ты дай команду, чтобы им в помощь отправили катер, нужно будет утопить потом эти бочки подальше в море. Все ясно? Выполняй! 

Пока Цезарь распоряжался, лицо Луиса становилось все серьезнее и – одновременно – менее выразительным. Переход от обеспокоенного друга, близкого человека, который имеет право требовать объяснений, в трибуна ангустиклавия, внимательно выслушивающего указания командира, готового немедленно броситься выполнять любой приказ неукоснительно и без вопросов совершился мгновенно и привычно. 

– Я потом тебе все объясню, – примирительно сказал Цезарь. – Сейчас, действительно, все в порядке, никому ничто не угрожает…

– Ах, так значит, что-то кому-то угрожало? – снова вернулся в модус возмущенного любовника Луис. – Напрасно я тебя послушался, нельзя было отпускать Харта! Завели эвоката – так пусть не отходит от тебя ни на шаг, с твоей-то способностью влипать…

– Лу! – рявкнул Цезарь, и Луис моментально сбавил тон. – Мне нахрен не нужны были лишние уши при разговоре с дядей! Даже уши Харта. Особенно уши Харта.

Луис промолчал, но сжатые в нитку губы красноречиво давали понять, что он думает по поводу беспечности Цезаря.

– Так, ладно, – сказал Цезарь, поворачиваясь ко входу в виллу. – Мне надо еще поговорить с Клео, и хотелось бы сделать это не торопясь и в спокойной обстановке. Уже вечереет, и скоро придется тащиться на этот гребанный ужин. Боги, как время-то быстро летит! Дядя собирается отправиться сразу после окончания ужина, на ночь они не останутся.

– Клео ждет  тебя в патио, –сказал Луис, – там все наши распустили хвосты и соревнуются в галантности, а то когда еще придется-то. 

Они разошлись, каждый по своим делам. Луис удалился быстрым шагом, прижимая к уху скайфон, а Цезарь неспешно направился в патио, где и нашел жену, окруженную тесным кругом всех старших офицеров легиона. Клеопатра отнюдь не скучала, очаровывая всех подряд. Благосклонно улыбалась несколько деревянным шуткам и любезностям – к легкой светской болтовне даже офицеры были не очень-то привычны. Заметив мужа, улыбнулась и ему, на этот раз настоящей радостной улыбкой. Все расступились, пропуская легата к жене, и Цезарь, царственно  кивнув и даже не потрудившись хотя бы изобразить легкое смущение, взял Клеопатру под руку и повел прочь из патио, сообщив, что через полтора часа ждет всех в парадном зале штаба на официальный ужин.

*** 

И все-таки жена – это исключительно удобно. Если у тебя есть жена, то никому и никогда даже не придет в голову задумываться, за какой надобностью ты тащишь ее в спальню после долгой разлуки. По дороге Цезарь заметил пару понимающих улыбок, впрочем, тщательно скрытых. Слава богам, в коридоре, ведущем к личным покоям легата, уже никто не болтался, а единственный человек, которого можно было там встретить, был надежно отправлен подальше от базы.

Цезарь вежливо пропустил Клео в комнату перед собой и тщательно запер дверь. Клео огляделась, заглянула в спальню, сказала:

– И снова здравствуйте, Северус! Я через мгновение к вам присоединюсь, – и удалилась в гардеробную переодеться.

– Ну и к чему такая таинственность? – недовольно пробурчал Вененозий.

Он расположился в кресле у окна и успел уже выкурить несколько сигарет, судя по мятым окуркам в пепельнице на подоконнике.

– Да никакой особой таинственности, – качнул головой Цезарь, – просто слишком много людей на вилле. А уж сюда-то никто точно не полезет. Вас никто не заметил?

– Как я крадусь в спальню легата, стараясь слиться со стенами? – язвительно спросил Вененозий. – Нет, к сожалению, никто не заметил.

– А вы крались, Северус? – с любопытством поинтересовалась Клео, вернувшаяся из гардеробной. Она переоделась в мягкий брючный костюм вишневого цвета и тут же улеглась на кровать, подтянув к себе подушки и бесцеремонно пихнув пяткой сидящего в изножии Цезаря. – Я бы на это посмотрела!

– Вы намекаете на то, что я не умею красться?

– Я намекаю на то, что вас сложно не заметить, Северус.

– Вам, Клеопатра, следует понимать, что мы тут находимся в условиях, приближенных к боевым, – поучительно заявил Вененозий.

– Можно, я прерву ваш обмен любезностями, и мы наконец-то обсудим дела? – скучным тоном спросил Цезарь. – Мне еще надо привести себя в порядок перед ужином.

– А вот кстати, почему у тебя такой вид, будто ты где-то валялся? – тут же спросила Клео

– Именно это я и хотел объяснить, – с сарказмом сказал Цезарь. 

Он вкратце рассказал о происшествии на пляже. Черные глаза Вененозия загорелись жгучим любопытством, когда он понял, к чему Цезарь заговорил о песке на пляже. Он слушал жадно, подавшись вперед. Клео тоже сменила позу – уселась поближе, так, чтобы видеть лицо мужа, сосредоточенно нахмурила брови.

– Так вы догадывались, Северус, что подобное может произойти? – спросила она, когда Цезарь закончил рассказ.

– Гм, не так конкретно, – задумчиво ответил Вененозий, откинулся в кресле и сложил ладони перед собой домиком. – Предугадать нападение статуи на пляже я не мог.

– Ну разумеется нет, – кивнул Цезарь. – Кто мог такое предположить? Как минимум, по той простой причине, что никто не знает о том, на что способны магические предметы. Слишком давно о них не было никаких внушающих доверие сведений, да и они сами считаются чуть ли не легендой! Ни одно государство не признает официально, что владеет подобными игрушками. Больше того, я могу вам сказать, что я, например, не уверен в принципе, что Рим располагает подобными предметами. Императорские хранилища не открывались уже довольно давно, насколько мне известно.

– Интересен принцип действия, –  размышляя вслух, произнес Вененозий, –  как он добрался сюда? Собирался, совершал некий переход, рассыпался снова? И все равно – как быстро статуя оказалась тут! Поразительно!

– Северус, честно говоря, мне совершенно все равно, как именно он пробирался с севера к побережью, – сказал Цезарь, встал, подошел к окну и закурил. – Меня интересует практический вопрос: сколько таких статуй у поднебесников, и как они настраиваются на цель?

– Я читала, что Терракотовая Армия насчитывала около восьми тысяч экземпляров, – сообщила Клеопатра.

– Вот порадовала, – беззлобно огрызнулся Цезарь. 

Жена пожала плечами. Все трое замолчали на какое-то время, собираясь с мыслями.

–Ну хорошо, по крайней мере ясно, в каком направлении копать информацию, –подвел итог Цезарь, –  для дельных выводов ее не хватает. Боги, чего можно было бы добиться, располагай я возможностями разведки!

– То есть, докладывать об этом наверх ты не хочешь? Вот как… Это то, о чем я думаю? Интересно, – жена сделала выводы моментально, ей даже не требовалась реакция Цезаря.

Клеопатра всегда была исключительной умницей. Цезарь криво улыбнулся ей, выдыхая дым. Иногда ему казалось, что Клеопатра почти что прорицательница, видит будущее на несколько шагов вперед, а уж все, что касалось положения Цезаря, а, следовательно, и ее собственного положения, ее мозг просчитывал в разы быстрее любого, даже самого мощного компьютера.

– Кому там докладывать! – хмуро сказал Вененозий.

–Хватит об этом, давайте дальше, – предложил Цезарь и посмотрел на часы. – Время поджимает. Что у тебя, Клео?

– Тоже весьма интересно! – объявила Клео, и в этот момент любопытно-хищным выражением лица показалась Цезарю ужасно похожей на Вененозия. Цезарь моргнул и незаметно покосился на Северуса. Да, один в один. Целеустремленность ищейки, взявшей след. 

– Цени, дорогой, – продолжила Клео, обращаясь к Цезарю, –  я просидела в лаборатории все вечера с того момента, как ты привез мне свои дивные образцы. Вот каждый-каждый вечер над ними чахла!

– Я верю, – отозвался Цезарь. 

Клеопатра, как и любой настоящий ученый-исследователь, если увлекалась какой-то проблемой, была совершенно не в состоянии от нее оторваться. В этом они с Северусом тоже совпадали как две капли воды. В общем-то, на это и был расчет. Ясно было, что Клео не сможет задействовать помощников: хотя исследовательская лаборатория и была ее собственной, хотя и входила в состав комплекса химических предприятий, принадлежавших семье Клеопатры, тем не менее Клео, как и Цезарь, в некоторых вопросах не любила чужих глаз и предпочитала полагаться только на себя. А это значило, что работала она по вечерам, одна, а следовательно – ей требовалось гораздо больше времени, чем в обычной рабочей ситуации.

– Тебе повезло с женой, мой легат, – хмыкнул Вененозий, – вместо того, чтобы порхать по вечеринкам, она ломает глаза над пробирками.

– Моей жене не нужны вечеринки, если она не может пойти туда с мужем, –  в тон Вененозию ответил Цезарь. – Они теряют в таком случае всю свою прелесть.

–Скорее, твоей жене гораздо нужнее пробирки и пипетки, –  засмеялась Клео, –а всю прелесть можно рассмотреть в микроскоп.

Она подтянула к себе тонкую папку на пасторальных ленточках, которую принесла из гардеробной. Папка вид имела по-конторски скучный: из серого, грубого картона, с расползающимися на нитки ленточками завязок. Внутри обнаружилась всего лишь пара листочков, в которые Клеопатра даже не стала заглядывать.

– Я все же начну с маленького ликбеза, – сказала она. – Как известно, с точки зрения официальной биологии никаких оборотней нет. Это же мнение поддерживается и прогрессивной общественностью. Считается, что оборотни – это персонажи легенд и сказок. По этой причине нет и не было никаких исследований на эту тему, по крайней мере, достойных доверия. Ну, или известных широкому кругу. В биологических коллекциях естественнонаучных музеев нет ни чучел, ни образцов когтей, клыков и шкур, ни отпечатков лап, а в базах данных исследовательских институтов не содержится никаких гистологических данных, то есть – вообще ничего нет. Что неудивительно – если существо исключительно мифическое, то откуда брать образцы тканей и прочее? А поскольку материальных свидетельств, зафиксированных наукой нет, то и нет предмета исследований. Вывод –  оборотней нет. 

Цезарь переглянулся с Вененозием.

– В принципе, наука вполне внятно объясняет, почему оборотней нет и быть не может, –  продолжала Клеопатра, – если кратко и самое существенное: при превращении должны происходить изменения в строении скелета. Например, у оборотня, поскольку это хищное существо, должно быть шесть резцов, а у человека их четыре. Куда деваются и откуда отрастают дополнительные два резца? Кость не в состоянии трансформироваться с такой скоростью, чтобы за несколько минут превращения из ниоткуда возникали зубы. И ведь не только зубы изменяются! Еще ведь есть разница в количестве позвонков, у оборотней,  как предполагается , и хвост отрастать должен, а это еще дополнительные позвонки, отсутствующие в скелете человека. В строении плюсны и запястья тоже огромная разница, я уж не говорю про череп. Рост и изменения костей происходят за счет остеобластов, которые строят костную ткань. Цезарь, не корчи рожи, пожалуйста, – это всего лишь название клеток! Интенсивность процесса превращения должна быть настолько высокой, что затраты энергетического материала могут оказаться просто гигантскими. Так что, по идее, для того, чтобы только превращаться, оборотни должны беспрерывно жрать в жутких количествах, иначе они сдохнут от истощения после пары метаморфоз.

Цезарь прикинул про себя: истощенным Харт не выглядел даже тогда, когда его только привезли в Гвадар. Помятым – это да, слегка побитым, но точно не истощенным. А уж затем, если оценивать с точки зрения внешнего вида, Харта можно было охарактеризовать одним словом – упитанный. Конечно, это можно было бы объяснить тем, что Харт во время пребывания в легионе и не превращался, однако, этого Цезарь с уверенностью заявить не мог – стоило вспомнить только следы когтей на столе.

– Ты меня слушаешь? –  прервала его размышления жена. – Про генетику я не буду, наверное, рассказывать?

–Да уж, не стоит, –  быстро согласился Цезарь, –  ты всегда это можешь обсудить с Северусом.

Клеопатра и Северус посмотрели на него одинаково утомленным взглядом родителей-гениев, сознающих тот печальных факт, что их любимый отпрыск, скорее всего, безнадежный идиот, и это неисправимо.

– Что? – возмутился Цезарь. – У нас мало времени, а кроме рассуждений на тему, почему не может быть того, что я видел собственными глазами и практически трогал собственными руками, я так ничего и не услышал.

–Ладно, –  вздохнула Клеопатра. – Ты прав. Все эти рассуждения не стоят и ломаного сестерция, потому что оборотни есть.

– Да неужели!

– И, согласно результатам того поверхностного и поспешного исследования, которое я провела по привезенным тобой образцам, если это вообще можно назвать исследованием, можно сделать один однозначный вывод – поднебесники научились решать все те проблемы, что я только что описала. В клетках присутствуют два набора ДНК – человеческая и волчья.  Я зафиксировала даже момент, когда происходит смена одного набора на другой. Северус, я вам отдам эту папку, там подробно описано, при каких условиях этого удалось добиться. Вообще, это поразительно, должна признать. Они, разумеется, используют рестриктазы и лигазы, чтобы резать и склеивать гены в нужной комбинации и встраивают его в вектор. Другое дело, что пока неясно, как они вводят чужеродную ДНК в клетку и заставляют ее синтезировать «чужой» белок…

Цезарь завороженно смотрел, как красиво шевелятся у Клеопатры губы и блестят от воодушевления  глаза. Слушая ее, он ощущал себя под гипнозом, околдованным, и действительно дебилом, потому что не понимал ни одного слова. Более того, все, что она произносила, даже и в слова-то не складывалось, а было только набором звуков, бесспорно, очень мелодичных, но от этого  ничуть не более понятных.

– Цезарь!

– А? – он очнулся, потому что жена помахала у него перед носом растопыренными пальцами.

– Ты  что, засыпаешь?!

–Нет, дорогая, я очень внимательно тебя слушаю, –  быстро сориентировался Цезарь. Как и любой опытный муж, он обладал широким набором уклончиво-утвердительных фраз, полезных в диалоге с прекрасной половиной.

–Клеопатра, мы поговорим после торжественной части, –  Вененозий неожиданно пришел на поддержку Цезарю, –  уверен, что нам удастся выкроить полчаса для беседы.

Цезарь с энтузиазмом закивал. Разговоры о генной инженерии кого угодно могли усыпить, и даже дополнительных средств бы не понадобилось.

– Ну хорошо. Цезарь, тебе будет достаточно только знать, что при определенном уровне стресса волчья ДНК вытесняет человеческую, запускается мгновенный  метаморфоз, и человек превращается в волкоподобное существо.  Только  ты можешь сказать,  как сильно  это существо действительно походило на волка. Поэтому я не берусь утверждать,  насколько  меняется фенотип. Однако замещение не слишком устойчивое, то есть, этот конкретный поднебесный оборотень в любой момент может превратиться обратно. Остается вопрос – как плотно они в состоянии контролировать процесс метаморфоза и запускать его самостоятельно по желанию. Или это происходит помимо их воли?

–Ничего не могу тебе на это сказать, –  хмыкнул Цезарь, –  ситуация была стрессовой однозначно, с допросами, знаешь ли, по-другому не бывает.

– Значит, состояния неустойчивые? – уточнил Вененозий.

– Я бы сказала, скорее из состояния «волк» тело стремится вернуться к состоянию «человек».

–Это естественно, тело стремится вернуться к привычной форме, –  кивнул Вененозий. – Есть понимание, как были соединены ДНК?

– Пологаю,  что в основу взяли стандартный способ генной модификации, видимо, применяют генноинженерные вирусные векторы, но есть нюансы. И главный из них: предположительно, они задействуют магию.

– Вот как.

–Северус, –  Клеопатра теперь обращалась только к Вененозию, –  вы не хуже меня понимаете, что все, о чем я упомянула раньше, действительно имеет место быть. Как ни крути, а надо решать проблему энергии для строительства клеток. Допускаю, что они решили ее химическими способами, раз уж их экземпляры оборачиваются вне стен лаборатории. Вряд ли они едят, как жвачные животные, с утра до вечера. Значит, есть средства. Кроме того, в так называемой «молчащей» части ДНК волка есть что-то странное. Я пока не могу сказать, что именно – вы знаете, что считывать информацию с «молчащей» части крайне сложно, а времени копаться как следует у меня не было, но мне кажется – тут сразу оговорюсь, что это исключительно из области предположений, –  там есть разнородные гены. Как у насекомых – гены личинки и гены имаго…

–Послушайте, –  вмешался Цезарь, –  вы можете продолжить свои научные дискуссии позже, а сейчас – может мне кто-нибудь сказать, как они делают этих оборотней? И как с ними бороться?

–Я ничего не могу пока сказать точно и конкретно, –  пожала плечами Клеопатра, –  но считаю: поднебесники добыли где-то ДНК оборотня и додумались, как соединить ее с человеческой ДНК, возможно, что при помощи некой магической процедуры. Иначе они не смогли бы получить так быстро жизнеспособных взрослых особей, к тому же, как я понимаю, специфически обученных. Видимо, они экспериментируют уже над обученными солдатами. Что же касается твоего второго вопроса…

Тут Клеопатра встала, вышла в гардеробную и тут же вернулась, что-то аккуратно держа в пальцах. Это оказалась узкая пробирка, тщательно запечатанная, полностью заполненная желтоватой, не очень прозрачной жидкостью. В руки Цезарю она ее не дала, отрицательно покачав головой, показала Вененозию и спрятала в черный футляр.

–Клетки при исследованиях продемонстрировали поразительную способность к регенерации, делясь с такой скоростью, что только это само по себе может стать отдельной темой для исследования. Так что я подумала, для того, чтобы справиться с оборотнем, прежде всего нужно создать препятствие для процесса регенерации. В этой пробирке смесь аналогов колхицина и кураре. Ладно, ладно, –  примирительно махнула она рукой в ответ недовольно поморщившемуся Цезарю, –  но ты ведь знаешь, что такое кураре? Короче, тут два вещества: одно останавливает митоз, второе работает как мощный миорелаксант, то есть любое живое существо теряет способность двигаться. По идее, должно действовать и на оборотней, однако будь осторожен: скорость воздействия может отличаться. Вполне вероятно, что оборотни будут на него реагировать медленнее, так что не стоит ожидать, что они сразу падут как подкошенные. Ну и, естественно, яд будет работать только при попадании в кровь.

– Сколько ты привезла? – спросил Цезарь.

Вот теперь разговор, наконец-то, приобрел практический характер. Сейчас его гораздо больше интересовал ответ на вопрос, как наиболее быстро и эффективно справиться с возможным противником, чем как этого противника сделали. Как поднебесники клонируют своих оборотней, Цезарю было неважно. Нет, он не отрицал важности ответа на этот вопрос. Но для подобных вопросов и ответов на них нужно время, которого у них пока не было. Они все узнают в свое время, и то гда он лично проследит, чтобы не осталось не отвеченных вопросов.

– В этом футляре десять пробирок, и еще один точно такой же лежит у меня в чемодане.

– Эта смесь сильнее кураре? – с жадным интересом осведомился Цезарь. Ему не терпелось заполучить пробирку в руки, чтобы хотя бы посмотреть поближе. 

–Конечно, – кивнула Клео. – Это комбинация нейротоксинов и миотоксинов, и, между прочим, крайне опасный, исключительно экспериментальный, не прошедший никаких испытаний препарат, сделанный мной фактически на коленке, а потому – абсолютно нелегальный. Господин легат, вы, как представитель властей, меня вообще слышали?

Цезарь, который услышал главное: «крайне опасный яд», на все остальное внимания обратить не потрудился. Впрочем, нет, кое-что еще он все же услышал:

– Говоришь, не проходил испытаний? – спросил он, с вожделением поглядывая на черный футляр в руках у жены. – Ничего, это мы поправим. Каково действие? Ты сказала – нейротоксины. Значит, повреждения центральной нервной системы?

– Да, и миотоксины, чтобы затронуть и мышцы. Для отравления достаточно царапины на коже, после чего наступает полный паралич, следом остановка дыхания, и дальше – смерть от удушья. Однако, есть одно «но», и это «но» весьма серьезное. Все это касается людей. Судя по тому, как ведут себя клетки твоих  оборотней, нет никакой гарантии, что эта смесь будет воздействовать на них аналогичным образом. Как я уже говорила, там чумовая регенерация, а значит, не стоит рассчитывать на летальный исход.

– То есть, только паралич? А на какое время?

Клеопатра развела руками.

– Откуда же мне знать? Как я уже сказала, это эксперимент. Дай мне живого обортня, я попробую на нем. Мне тоже интересно.

–Отличная подобралась семейка, –  подал голос Вененозий и поднялся из кресла. – Так я могу забрать папку? Спасибо. И было бы неплохо одну такую пробирку в качестве контрольного экземпляра. Цезарь, вы сможете расстаться с одной?

–  Все не тратьте! – ревниво предупредил Цезарь. – Вдруг не хватит?

***

Закрыв за Вененозием дверь, Клеопатра вернулась в кровать и улеглась рядом, пихнув Цезаря локтем в ребра.

–Что-то я устала, –  объявила она.

Цезарь согласно угукнул. Если бы не ужин для офицеров, на котором, как ни крути, а появиться следовало обязательно, он бы не теряя времени улегся спать прямо до утра. Глаза слипались, и теплая Клеопатра под боком положения вовсе не улучшала.

–Надо успеть в душ, –  пробормотал он, усердно таращась в потолок, чтобы не заснуть ненароком.

– Чур, я первая! – воскликнула жена и даже не подумала пошевелиться, а вместо этого принялась заразительно зевать с  большим удовольствием .

– Ты случайно не хочешь остаться? – спросил Цезарь. – А через день или два я отправлю тебя в Рим.

– Вот еще! Трястись в вашем транспортнике, когда я могу полететь с дядюшкой Флавием в Сингапур, погулять там и вернуться на комфортабельном лайнере домой? Большое спасибо!

–Да и пожалуйста, –  фыркнул Цезарь.

Клеопатра шутливо пнула его ногой и ущипнула за плечо.

– Ах вот как ты разговариваешь с родной женой! – возмутилась она, перевернулась, уселась на пятки, схватила его за плечи и начала трясти.

–Ааааа! – закричал Цезарь, брыкаясь, –  убивают!

–Ты что-то не то кричишь, –  захихикала Клеопатра, –  для человека, который не видел жену несколько месяцев.

– Ну-ка, ну-ка, поведай мне, что же я должен кричать? – развеселился Цезарь. Ему удалось вырваться, и теперь он щекотал Клеопатре бока, а она извивалась и хохотала  во все горло . Это был коварный и эффективный прием, потому что Клеопатра боялась щекотки с самого детства, что было Цезарю с этого же самого детства преотлично известн о.

– Не зна-а-ю!... Что-нибудь вроде: «Умираю!» Пусти-и меня! Цезарь!

–  Все, все… –  он демонстративно поднял руки ладонями вверх, – хотя по мне – что «убивают», что «умираю» – без разницы. Скажи спасибо, что мой эвокат в увольнительной, а то тут уже было бы настоящее побоище от таких воплей.

–Ну, мало ли, чем люди занимаются в спальне, – пожала плечами Клеопатра, вытирая слезы.

–Почему-то я представлял, что у большинства какие-то другие занятия в спальне, – хмыкнул Цезарь, посмотрел на раскрасневшуюся жену и вдруг сказал серьезно: –  Ты не жалеешь?

– О чем это?

– О том, что у нас… так.

– Так – это как? – подозрительно спросила Клеопатра.

– Не по-настоящему. Что мы не любим друг друга, как настоящие муж и жена.

–Та-ак… –  она уселась ровнее и ловким быстрым движением приложила ладошку ко лбу Цезаря. – Нет, лежи тихо, сейчас ученый-биохимик будет проводить исследование мозга военного методом пальпации. Ну, как и следовало ожидать, диагностируется полная безмозглость. Что это снова за глупости, Цезарь? Мне кажется, мы уже это обсуждали и пришли к решению. С чего бы вдруг ты снова завел этот идиотский разговор?

–Не знаю, –  признался Цезарь, – может быть потому, что мы последние три года видимся урывками? Я начал думать, что, может быть, это несправедливо по отношению к тебе…

– … ведь у тебя есть Луис, а я одна, и при этом должна вести себя как настоящая жена из рода цезарей, выше всех подозрений, бла-бла-бла… так?

–Ну... да, –  согласился Цезарь, поежившись. Все-таки, Клео, с которой они росли с младенчества вместе, знала его, пожалуй, лучше его самого. Даже Луис ей в этом уступал.

–Честно говоря, не вижу смысла в повторении одного и того же, –  заметила Клеопатра, –  но ладно: кому, как не тебе знать, что секс и любовь – это не одно и то же? Кто, как не ты, должен понимать разницу? Я люблю тебя, ты любишь меня, и неважно, есть у нас секс или нет. Ну нет, и что теперь? Молчишь? Вот и молчи, когда нечего сказать. И вообще – что это за плебейские идеи? Оставь подобные переживания среднему классу. Мы – другие. А любовь бывает разная, да еще и не одна, тебе ли не знать.

– Я действительно тебя люблю, – признался Цезарь.

– Вот и отлично, – царственно кивнула Клеопатра. – Ты – мое будущее, Цезарь. Наше будущее. В тебе воплощаются все мои надежды и чаяния, и когда наши ожидания сбудутся, я хочу стоять рядом с тобой. Мы вместе с тех пор, когда еще не умели толком говорить, и, кажется, мы планировали оставаться вместе до самой смерти, не так ли? Учитывая это и те планы, которые мы все это время строили вместе, имеет ли вообще какое-то значение, есть у нас секс или нет?

– Я счастлив, что ты рядом, – только и сказал Цезарь. А что еще тут можно было сказать?

Клеопатра усмехнулась краем губ и тут же перестала выглядеть как парадная статуя.

– Цезарь, когда ты заводишь этот разговор, это значит, что ты волнуешься. Ты нервничаешь из-за учений или по другой причине?

–Ты слишком проницательная, –  проворчал Цезарь.

–И это тоже причина, почему мы женаты, –  отметила Клео.

– Отчасти из-за учений. Какое-то странное у меня предчувствие, что все выйдет не так гладко, как планируется. С другой стороны, это не удивительно, если смотреть через призму всей этой истории с оборотнями. Отчасти и из-за наших планов, – добавил он едва слышно.

– А они близки к осуществлению? – спросила Клеопатра так же тихо, наклонившись почти к уху Цезаря.

–Ближе, чем ты думаешь, –  ответил он. – Поэтому я и переживаю, что ты одна в Риме. Пожалуйста, будь крайне осторожна. Меня волнует не то, есть ли у нас секс, или есть ли он у тебя. Меня волнует, что рядом с тобой нет человека, который бы любил тебя так, чтобы я мог ему тебя доверить.

–Ну, не забывай про дядюшку, – задумчиво проговорила Клеопатра, –  насчет безопасности он позаботится не хуже тебя. Да и я не собираюсь вдруг пуститься во все тяжкие. Дом-работа-дом, знаешь ли, и пока ты не начал опять терзаться непонятным чувством вины, спешу заметить, что меня-то все устраивает.

– Я все равно переживаю.

– Я знаю. И я переживаю за тебя, поэтому, будь добр, не лезь на рожон во время этих ваших игр в войнушку, ладно? Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся в Рим в целости и сохранности и со щитом.

–Я даже отвечать на это ничего не буду! Вы с Флавием сговорились, что ли? – возмутился Цезарь, –  Иди в душ! Нас люди ждут!

–Да и пожалуйста, –  фыркнула Клео и удалилась в душ, громко распевая имперский гимн.

Цезарь сел, посмотрел ей вслед, потом еще раз на футляр с пробирками, оставленный на столике рядом с кроватью, потер глаза кулаками и вздохнул. Трудно было вообразить, что подумает о них охрана в коридоре. Хотя, пусть лучше уж они, чем Харт. Его реакцию на крики «Убивают!», а потом распевание гимна Цезарь предсказать даже не брался. Нет, все же хорошо, что Харт в увольнительной. О чем не знаешь, о том и голова не болит.

Однако Цезарь глубоко ошибался. В несусветную рань, когда Цезарь не проспал и пары часов после затянувшегося ужина, плавно перетекшего в проводы дяди и жены, когда самыми вожделенными вещами на свете казалась подушка и простыня, когда ему впервые за долгое время начал сниться сон, причем такой, какой явно стоило посмотреть – вот именно в этот момент его и разбудили.

Вернее, он проснулся сам словно от тычка, знакомого каждому опытному солдату – за ним наблюдали. Цезарь, повинуясь вбитым намертво рефлексам, сначала прислушивался, даже не открывая глаз – тот, кто смотрел на него, мог заметить движение ресниц. Потом, имитируя вздох во сне, втянул воздух и расслабился: вот оно что! А это наш эвокат явился из увольнительной, и, чувствуется, увольнительная удалась. От Харта разило портовыми кабаками, чужим прогорклым потом, дракой, машинным маслом, жирным дымом сгоревшей нефти и пьяными разговорами.

Цезарь приоткрыл один глаз – едва-едва. Харт застыл в дверном проеме, привалившись к косяку и беззастенчиво его разглядывал. Так, как никогда раньше, словно впервые видел. Тяжелый плотный взгляд ощущался на теле как прикосновения горячей ладони. В чистом прохладном воздухе спальни явственно повисла угроза, заставила внутренне подобраться. Цезарь машинально нашарил под подушкой нож, потом мысленно плюнул, и резко сел в кровати.

Вид у Харта был непривычно расхристанный и удалой, с налетом пьяных терзаний.

Прелестно. 

Цезарь недовольно нахмурился. Было ясно, что быстро отделаться не удастся. На ум пришла неизвестно откуда взявшаяся цитата про то, что «мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили», и Цезарь грустно вздохнул, поглядел на Харта исподлобья. Тот уже нес какую-то чушь, к которой Цезарь не прислушивался ровно до того момента, когда не пойми почему в диалоге вдруг возникла его жена. Тут пришлось проснуться окончательно, и Цезарь нежданно-негаданно обнаружил себя в эпицентре скандала.

Возникшего из-за припадка ревности. У Харта. Который, вообще-то, отличался похвальной флегматичностью и склонностью к ироничному взгляду на мир.

Учения необходимы нам как воздух, подумал Цезарь, а то вон что творится. От безделья переклинивает даже лучших, а дальше пришлось прекратить размышления и дать Харту в ухо, потому что оскорблений в адрес жены Цезарь не прощал никому.

Глаза у Харта сделались круглые-круглые, совсем совиные, как будто он никак не мог ожидать от Цезаря ничего подобного, и рот сложился в такое же ровное, донельзя удивленное «о», образовав на лице своеобразный, очень симметричный треугольник.

Но не успел Цезарь додумать эту, в общем-то, дурацкую мысль до конца, как этот рот прижался к его собственным губам, и все мысли покинули Цезаря, смытые ошеломлением. Все тело его опалило жаром и нежданным удовольствием, таким сильным, что Цезарь растерялся и стоял столбом, пока Макс, взрыкивая горлом, хозяйничал своим языком у него во рту.

И он все еще стоял столбом, когда Макс Харт опрометью выскочил из спальни, оставив Цезаря одного в полнейшем изумлении. Хотелось продолжения, и немедленно, и сильно.

Цезарь облизнулся, повторяя движения губ Макса, и его снова остро укололо удовольствием, всего лишь от движения собственного языка. Волоски на коже как будто все до единого встали дыбом, и Цезарь не удивился бы, если бы заметил искры на коже.

Сомнения, которыми он мучился последние недели, разрешились одним махом, сменившись железной уверенностью: ему нужен Макс Харт. Целиком и полностью, со всеми потрохами, когтями, клыками и что там у него еще есть. Пусть даже с хвостом. В любом виде, но он нужен ему весь и навсегда.

Растерянность сменилась жаждой действий. Куда-то подевалась сонливость, и тело требовало уже не сна, но движения. Еще хотелось рассмеяться во все горло, и Цезарь позволил себе это. Давно он не ощущал такой беспричинной радости, кровь будто пенилась в венах, играла, заставляла чуть ли не подпрыгивать. Цезарь снова рассмеялся, теперь уже над самим собой – ничего себе накрыло, боги, он и не припоминал, когда такое было с ним последний раз. Он прошелся по спальне туда и сюда, глянул в окно – недавно занявшийся рассвет уже разгорался вовсю, сиял розовым золотом, дышал морем и тающей восточной ночью.

Интересно, куда сбежал Харт? Но нет, конечно, Цезарь не пойдет его искать, в какую бы нору тот не забился, и не станет оттуда его тащить. Цезарь пойдет бегать, беспечно растрачивать эти искры, прыгающие внутри и получать удовольствие и дальше, раз уж боги были так милостивы к нему этим утром. На этой мысли сердце Цезаря стукнуло понимающим весельем, и тогда он пошел в разоренную Клео гардеробную, нашел свои спортивные штаны и беговые кроссовки, натянул их кое-как и выпрыгнул, как обычно, через окно прямо в кусты.

И примерно каждые десять метров перед его внутренним взором возникали округлившиеся, отчаянные глаза Харта, заставляя Цезаря хмыкать и хмыкать, и сбиваться с шага.

На положенном месте в аллее к Цезарю присоединился Луис, и дальше они побежали вместе, топая в лад.

– А ты знал, что волки жуткие собственники? – спросил Цезарь, забегая вперед.

–Неужели? – буркнул невыспавшийся Луис, зубасто зевая ничуть не хуже помянутых волков, –  не замечал раньше.

– Вот теперь знай.

–  Боги, за что мне все это? – риторически вопросил Луис, задрав голову к  небесам.

– Не туда смотришь, – поправил его Цезарь. – И тебя любит богиня, так что – за все хорошее.

–  Ты уверен, что богиня меня любит? Особенно по утрам? Точно? И кстати,  богиня не могла сегодня отменить пробежку, чтобы доказать свою любовь?

– Точно-точно. Даже не сомневайся. И, кстати, боги не отвечают на идиотские и риторические вопросы.

***

Таким же ранним утром два дня спустя Цезарь, в полевой черно-серой форме, стоял  перед  высоким напольным зеркалом в коридоре штаба  около  своего кабинета. В животе ощущалась знакомая легкость, граничащая с невесомостью, ладони покалывало, губы сжались, а вдоль позвоночника словно пропустили ментоловый шнур, который посылал по телу холодные и обжигающие волны. Все очень знакомо, все – как всегда, и, все равно, с каждым разом ничуть не менее волнительно.

В коридоре появился Луис, в такой же форме, и тихо произнес:

– Легион построен. Командный состав ждет у дверей.

Цезарь в последний раз посмотрел в зеркало. Придраться было не к чему, легат выглядел согласно уставу. От предвкушения засосало под ложечкой.

– Идем, – отрывисто бросил он Луису и зашагал к выходу из здания.

Дежурные слаженно распахнули перед ним высокие двери, и Цезарь вышел на высокое крыльцо, сделал три шага и замер ровно посередине, стараясь охватить взглядом строй легионеров перед ним. Командный состав, согласно уставу, выстроился у него за спиной. За правым плечом встал Луис, за левым – Красс, и где-то в ряду остальных Цезарь чувствовал Харта.

Но и Харт, и Красс, и даже Луис, как и остальные офицеры-соратники – все отошло на задний план по сравнению с тем морем лиц, что расстилалось сейчас перед ним.

Цезарь, медленно поворачивая голову, пристально оглядел идеально ровные, симметричные шеренги, заполнившие всю площадь перед главным штабом. Не торопясь, он вглядывался в глаза легионеров, так далеко, насколько мог рассмотреть. Внутри него постепенно росло и ширилось чувство сопричастности, глубокого единства с теми, кто стоял сейчас напротив него. Все чувства, которые наполняли его легионеров, стали его чувствами. Все мысли и чаяния стали его мыслями и надеждами. Все легионеры, включая офицеров и самого Цезаря, в этот момент превращались в единое существо.

На площади был выстроен , конечно,  не весь легион, а только те центурии, которые отправлялись на учения, однако остающиеся тоже сейчас построились перед своими казармами. Цезарь поправил микрофон у подбородка. Тишина, накрывшая почти пять тысяч человек, замерших на площади, набатом гудела у него в ушах.

–Другие солдаты, – наконец произнес Цезарь таким спокойным тоном, каким обычно отдавал распоряжения на следующий день, и устремил глаза вдаль, к последним рядам, – сегодня отправляются на учения. Но не мы. Мы – идем на войну.

Едва ли это было возможно, но тишина стала еще оглушительней. Замерли кроны деревьев, окружавших по периметру площадь, облака остановились в небе, сердца стукнули в унисон. У Цезаря кольнуло в груди, по затылку пробежал холодок, будто зимним ветром дунуло под воротник. Торжество вдруг охватило его целиком как пламя факел. На миг ему показалось, что людям вокруг видны огненные сполохи на его коже.

– Война ждет у нас за спиной, каждый час, каждый миг. Мы должны быть готовы ежесекундно к тому, что враг бросится на нас. Мы должны надеяться на это, – с каждым словом голос Цезаря становился все громче, мощнее, уже накрывал всю площадь, вырывался за ее пределы, – мы ждем шанса отдать все, что у нас есть, ради величия Рима. И тогда мы станем легендами, и боги будут повторять наши имена. Мои легионеры! Я горд и счастлив, что честь вести вас в бой выпала мне. Помните, что Цезарь всегда с вами! Помните, что моя любовь с каждым из вас! Вперед, мои воины, вперед к нашей победе! Она ждет нас, она - уже наша, так возьмем ее!!!

Ответом ему стал громоподобный троекратный вопль, убивший тишину. Голоса слились в один звук. Это был рев боевой трубы, предвещавший битву. Цезарь покачнулся,  вздохнул и, словно отходя от приступа глухоты, дернул головой . Мало-помалу в  уши полились обычные звуки: кто-то шаркнул ногой,  кто-то откашлялся, стали слышны крики чаек. На них наслоились тихие голоса офицеров за спиной.

Цезарь, замерев, смотрел, как центурии, одна за другой, подчиняясь строгому порядку и командам центурионов, слаженно потекли с площади. Всем участникам учений предстояло в течение ближайших часов отправиться к месту назначения, да и у самого Цезаря оставалось не так много времени: на борту самолета следовало быть через два часа, а потом еще пять часов в полете, и все эти пять часов уже были плотно расписаны – совещание по скай-связи, документы с Луисом, и не забыть позвонить Клеопатре, конечно же.

Огонь, только что лизавший его кожу, притих, спрятался в груди горячим сгустком.

Цезарь, кивнув остальным, вернулся в кабинет за портфелем. Тут же дверь приоткрылась, пропуская Харта, и защелкнулась.

– Ты готов? – не глядя, спросил Цезарь, напоследок еще раз проверяя, все ли необходимые папки на месте, прежде чем сунуть их в портфель.

–Они тебя обожают, –  невпопад, с задумчивостью сказал Харт, –  смотрят на тебя как на бога. Все.

–Да, я знаю, – Цезарь сложил папки в портфель, щелкнул замком и наконец поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на Харта.

Харт стоял, свободно опустив руки, и пристально вглядывался в Цезаря. Цезарь склонил голову вбок. Кажется, уровень пафоса в кабинете становился угрожающе высок, а этого Цезарь не любил. Все, что было  уместно и нужно только что, на площади перед штабом, сейчас, в рабочей обстановке кабинета выглядело бы неловким и смешным.

–Ну, правильные легионеры должны обожать командира, – усмехнулся Цезарь, – особенно, если это правильный командир. Не так ли?

– Но как ты это делаешь? – спросил Харт, не сумев скрыть растерянности в голосе.

–Божий дар, – буднично сказал Цезарь – Готов? Вперед.


	24. Учения

«… одновременно с моря и с воздуха осуществить внезапное нападение на легионы номер 4 и номер 9, расположенные на базах в Йемене, Ближний Восток (город Аден), и в Сомали, Западная Африка (город Могадишо)».

Макс двинул углом рта, щелкнул зажигалкой и поднес лист бумаги к маленькому языку пламени, наблюдая, как фрагмент тактического задания обращается в черную труху.

Оба региона представляли собой сплошные проблемы, хотя и пестрели римскими легионами. В Сомали на протяжении сотен лет буйствовали пираты. Хотя удивительным бы оказалось, если бы их там не было: мимо местных берегов каждый месяц проходило до десяти тысяч судов из Азии и Индии в Великий Рим, и это еще не считая арабских нефтяных контрабандистов. В Йемене то и дело вспыхивали религиозные бунты, там прочно пустил корни ислам, а кое-где сохранился зороастризм.

Для беспокойства не было причин: всего лишь учения, хотя и под кодом «Красный», но Харт чувствовал какое-то напряжение. Может быть, тому виной стал его новый статус. Благодаря которому, кстати, он сейчас и читал эту бумажку с расшифровкой приказа по учениям. Вытребовал у Гаррелия, даже угрожать не пришлось.

Харт усмехнулся.

Ему вообще казалось, что с Луисом не возникнет никаких проблем по части раскрытия информации. Тот не меньше беспокоился за Цезаря и считал, что личного эвоката надо держать в курсе всех дел.

Всё обещало пройти гладко. Лециний во время операции должен был сидеть в командной рубке н а корабле посреди океана, следить за перемещениями ударных отрядов по радарам и отдавать приказы по спецсвязи. Тут Харт и сам бы справился. Ничего сложного.

Вместе с либурнариями Лециния в учениях участвовали те самые Посейдоновы псы из морского легиона «Нереиды», одного из которых Макс завалил в треклятом баре, и Орлы Юпитера, воздушный легион империи «Эол». Своих кораблей у Лециния  имелось немного, в основном либурналистский легион пользовался судами военно-морского флота, к которому и принадлежала «Нереида». «Эол» участвовал в операции скорее для красоты – зачистка истребителями для решения учебных задач не требовалась. Так что Орлы Юпитера предоставляли для учений только свои прекрасные черные вертолеты.

Местом дислокации трех легатов значился великолепный универсальный десантный корабль типа пистрикс «Таймер». Командующим данной операцией, получившей название «Грозовой фронт», назначили Цезаря – его легион играл в учениях ключевую роль.

И одним из явных достоинств нового положения Харта была возможность лицезреть Цезаря во всей военной красе. На рассвете заветного дня, когда череда кораблей должна была рассыпаться грозными жемчужинами по водам Индийского океана, Макс увидел легата выступающим перед офицерами штаба. Цезарь весь точно вибрировал от радостного возбуждения, от здорового азарта – раскрасневшийся, полный сил, в великолепной синей форме с красными шевронами, изображавшими символ морского десанта – хищную лапу с перепонками и когтями. Она как бы намекала: мы до вас везде дотянемся.

Но настоящим огнем сердце Харта  загорелось, когда он увидел Лециния держащим речь перед всем легионом. Легат светился  предвкушением  приключения, ожиданием победы. От него шла физически ощутимая и почти видимая волна сияющей энергии, которая окутывала каждого, кто стоял в это прохладное утро на главной площади военного городка и внимал своему полководцу.

Когда Харт оказался с Лецинием в одной машине, сразу резво рванувшей к порту, это сияние еще сохранялось. Казалось, Цезарь сам пребывал в эйфории. Даже на Макса посмотрел с полуулыбкой,  как будто не было того внезапного грубого поцелуя. Как будто в ообще ничего не было, и Харта только сегодня наняли телохранителем.

Максу, если честно, было плевать. Смены настроений его не впечатляли уже давно. От Цезаря он не собирался отходить ни на шаг, пусть на «Таймере» тому ничего и не грозило. Даже при фантастическом развитии обстоятельств, если бы бой вдруг чудом переместился в океанскую акваторию, «Таймер» мог побороться с любым противником: он нес на себе и самые современные ракеты разной степени дальности, и артиллерию ближнего боя, и сорок шесть единиц боевой авиации.

Кроме того, легионы под командованием Лециния играли за «черных» – то есть атаковали, а не оборонялись. Выигрышная позиция при умелой стратегии. Как раз прямая работа либурнариев.

Поэтому Харт всеми зубами ощерился в ответ Цезарю. Он предвкушал плавание с не меньшим радостным возбуждением. Их ждал океан – холодное и прекрасное воплощение дикой, бескрайней свободы.

Макс жалел только, что сам не может принять участие в штурме берегового плацдарма в Могадишо или Адене. Это было бы хорошим способом выплеснуть агрессию.

***

Зрелище открывалось потрясающее, и Харт неприкрыто им любовался. По прозрачнейшей бирюзовой глади Индийского океана шли корабли. В роли флагмана – «Таймер», за ним в кильватере следовали еще два десантных корабля, легко разрезая волны мощной угловатой грудью.

Дул слабый норд-ост, быстро превращаясь в умеренный. Волны становились длиннее, покрывались пенящимися барашками. На Индийский океан пришла пора северо-восточных муссонов, не очень мощных, совпадавших с пассатами Северного полушария. Хорошо, что учения пришлись не на разгар лета, а то кораблям Цезаря почти стопроцентно пришлось бы столкнуться с сильнейшими штормами.

Макс с удовольствием, широко раздувая ноздри, вдыхал соленый воздух, поводил плечами от знобящего ветра, налетающего с воды. Стальные корпуса кораблей цветом сливались с океаном, издалека казалось, что они просто растворились в линии горизонта. Маленькая флотилия двигалась очень резво.

Харт в один глаз наблюдал за Лецинием, носившимся между рубкой и кают-компанией, но при этом успел оценить красоты «Таймера». Восемь палуб, три из которых шл и по всей длине корабля, просторный самолетно-вертолетный ангар в кормовой части, авиамастерские в нос от ангара, отличная взлетно-посадочная площадка, два палубных подъемника для подачи самолетов и бортовые подъемники, которые могли при необходимости поворачиваться вертикально, доковые камеры, помещения для техники десанта, несколько элеваторов для ее погрузки… Вооружен «Таймер» был тоже неплохо: три артиллерийские пушки с повышенной скорострельностью, несколько ракетных комплексов разной модификации и разного радиуса действия. Не ракетный крейсер, конечно, но для десантного корабля вполне серьезно.

В кают-компании оказалось неожиданно роскошно: красное дерево, дорогие гобаны на маленьких столиках, большой овальный ореховый стол в центре, мягкие кресла и диваны, затейливые абажуры ламп. Даже несколько райских птиц щебетало в клетках, капитан Марк Аврелий лично кормил их кусочками фруктов в минуты меланхолии. А она случалась с ним часто, судя по его уксусному лицу.

Харт успел везде сунуть нос, при этом стараясь не сильно путаться под ногами.

Тактику операции он примерно представлял, хотя никогда не служил в морской пехоте. Как оказалось, представлял верно.

«Таймер» лег в дрейф в определенной точке океана, а другие корабли разделились, направившись к Могадишо и Адену. Их задачей было подойти как можно ближе к суше – хотя слишком близко не получалось, береговая линия изобиловала рифами. Далее со взлётных площадок снимались вертолеты «Эола» и доставляли десант в места штурма.

Если бы это был настоящий бой, то переход ударных групп на берег прикрывался бы корабельным огнем. В этом случае передовые огневые корректировщики из состава флота находились бы в отрядах морской пехоты на берегу. В бою с воздуха оказывалась поддержка как продолжение корабельной огневой, но роли передовых авианаводчиков, наоборот, выполняли авиаторы морской пехоты, которые понимали трудности боя на земле и были подготовлены для действий с кораблей. Снабженцы обычно таскали технику под непрерывным огнем. Здесь флот и пехота тоже работали вместе: в виде береговой партии во главе с командиром от морской пехоты и снабженческого иммуна от флота.

Однако поскольку это были все-таки учения, пусть даже «Красные», то огневую поддержку решено было не применять. «Птички» только высаживали десантников на указанном расстоянии от баз легионов. До них еще надо было добраться – обе базы находились в некотором отдалении от городов-портов, на юге, уходя вглубь континента, чтобы не выставлять себя на добычу захватчикам с моря.

***

Харт ожидал конфликта между командующими, но, как оказалось, зря. Легаты оживленно переговаривались, весело шутили между собой – учения все-таки не бой, чтобы мучительно переживать, а вот на эмоциональном подъеме все находились точно.

Луций Валерий Фалез во время обеда в кают-компании травил байки о морских боях времен юности старшего Лециния. В частности, рассказал, как один из капитанов умудрился напороть собственный же корабль – и не какой-нибудь там миноносец, а целый крейсер – на коварную каменную гряду в море Хуан-Хай. Да так, что стальная обшивка треснула почти до середины корпуса и нос своротило набок. Причем случилось это аккурат во время боевых действий – война с китайцами то утихала, то вспыхивала уже около века, в том числе и на море.

– Слава богам, с Нихоном мы тогда были в мире, – заметил командир «Нереиды». – Их корабль помог нам перетащить бедного «инвалида» в свои доки. Хотя, конечно, ремонтировать там было уже нечего. По иронии судьбы, корабль носил гордое имя «Петра». Как ты лодку назовешь…

– Капитана наказали? Отлучили от морской службы? – живо поинтересовался Гаррелий.

Фалез хмыкнул.

– Слишком ценный кадр. Лишили жалованья на долгий срок, но перевели на другое судно.

– А правда, что в тех местах Тихого океана просто чудеса рефракции? Слышал, там видят целые города с древними колокольнями… И сказочные леса посреди воды… – спросил Луис.

– Насчет лесов не скажу, – усмехнулся морской легат, – а вот корабли с отражением вверху, в небе, а не в воде, собственными глазами видел. В этих широтах можно любоваться в воздухе целым букетом изображений одного и того же судна, причем многие обращены мачтами вниз. Это нижний мираж. А верхние миражи видели? Когда свет от предметов идет по выпуклой кривой… Тогда видно поразительно далеко и как бы в увеличении, в приподнятости. На три сотни миль можно разглядеть с океана берег. Всегда кажется чудом. А всего-то – преломление света из-за разницы в температуре воздуха и воды…

– Это для вас очевидно, – вставил воздушный легат Нерон Анней Сенека, ясноглазый и хорошенький, как девушка. – А вот матросы ваши наверняка грешили на магию…

– Что же вы так плохо думаете об образовании римских моряков? – поднял резкую, точно тушью нарисованную, бровь Фалез. – Это не рыбаки и не торговцы, у них вполне реалистические представления о мире. Правда, иногда случались вещи, которые рефракцией не объяснишь. Каюсь, я и сам объяснить одно происшествие не смог.

– Это какое же? – заинтересовался Цезарь, внимательно глядя, как корабельный иммун наливает ему тарелку супа из акулы.

– Сложно описать, не поставив себя в глупое положение, – задумчиво отвечал Фалез. – Вы, молодежь, скажете, что рановато легат впал в маразм.

– Да ладно, – ухмыльнулся Луис, который непринужденно уплетал за обе щеки уже вторую тарелку супа. – Такие истории – всегда самая соль! Давайте, Фалез, не тушуйтесь!

Макс флегматично трескал кулинарные шедевры здешнего кока. В этот раз его посадили за общий стол высших офицеров. Да уж, совсем не то, что десерт разносить и вино открывать. Красс, жаль, не присутствовал – остался на базе в Гвадаре за старшего. Его бы точно перекосило.

Впрочем, Харт в жизни в разные ситуации попадал, вот и сейчас высокий взлет после резкого падения его не сильно смутил. Пока он пользовался всеми благами этого взлета, невозмутимо выжимая лимон на карпаччо из белой рыбы. Вкусно кормят – надо есть, а не брезговать. На следующий день судьба, возможно, тебе преподнесет только тухлое мясо и черствый хлеб – так что не зевай.

Правда, из жадности жрать до потери пульса Макс тоже не собирался, чревоугодие сильно отупляло. Поэтому байки за столом – самое то. Ему тоже было интересно, что же такое в Тихом океане узрел тертый морской волк, что боялся показаться безумным. Он положил вилку и нож и молча воззрился на Фалеза, который в предвкушении перед повествованием отпил глоток отличного цекубского вина.

– В том же году, когда крейсер «Петра» распорол себя на камнях, миноносец, на котором я тогда ходил младшим штурманом, взорвали китайцы. Потопили за несколько минут, как консервную банку. Более того, китаезы добивали всех, кто пытался спастись на шлюпках. И добили – всех, кроме меня. Меня контузило, и очнулся я уже далеко от места боя. Не знаю, сколько времени прошло, только, похоже, наступил уже следующий день. И вот представьте: я один в открытом океане, без еды, с какой-то жалкой бутылкой воды в рюкзаке, который успел прихватить, эвакуируясь; никто не знает, где я, ни рации, ничего… А надо сказать, Хуан-Хай кишит акулами, в том числе очень редкими, но в той ситуации, понимаете ли, меня мало заботили чудеса животного мира… Меня куда-то несет, вокруг тишина и пустота, а сумерки в этих широтах наступают медленно, часто полноценная ночь вообще не настает… Так что и в вечернем сумраке я прекрасно видел, как взрезают воду вокруг моей шлюпки плавники акул, похожие на черные резцы…

– Мои боги, – выдохнул Луис, явно поощряя рассказчика.

– Темнота все-таки сгустилась, – продолжил Фалез, отпив еще вина, на этот раз гораздо больше. – Но меня это, как догадываетесь, не порадовало. Хищное снование вокруг моей лодки не прекращалось, акулы продолжали нарезать круги. Я, конечно, вооружился веслом, но что за оружие – весло? Против такой ужасной машины, как акула… И вдруг за моей спиной раздался плеск. Я мысленно попрощался с жизнью и медленно обернулся, сжимая треклятое весло в руке. И вдруг услышал: «Вы, я вижу, в опасности, мой друг?» И произнесено это было нежным, мелодичным девичьим голоском. У меня глаза полезли на лоб. На волне, покачиваясь, стояла стройная девушка в тонком белом платье, с босыми ногами, с развевающимися на ветру длинными волосами... Очень красивая, совсем юная. Она просто стояла на волне! У меня в горле так пересохло, что я ничего не мог ответить. «Не бойтесь, – сказала она. – Я беру вас под свою защиту. Они вас не тронут».

– И что же дальше? – тихо спросил Сенека. Его явно  впечатлил рассказ, он смотрел на Фалеза во все глаза и не замечал, что тычет вилкой в кусок лепешки рядом с тарелкой вместо карпаччо.

– О, дальше, господа, мне открылось дивное зрелище… Девушка вытянула руку к носу моей шлюпки, и от него к ней протянулся луч, светящаяся нить… Она схватила эту нить, как бы взяв меня на буксир, – и побежала… Легко, будто по танцевальной зале, клянусь… Шлюпка скользила за ней, как по маслу, а она светилась в темноте, как белый лотос… Я потерял счет времени, глядя на нее, – ничего прекраснее в жизни я больше не увижу, я уже тогда это понимал. Вдруг вдали показалась земля, а потом шлюпка буквально влетела на берег. Я вздрогнул, а девушка уже снова стояла на волнах, будто в танце, и с улыбкой махала мне рукой. А потом развернулась и побежала обратно, в даль океана, легко и воздушно, только платье развевалось на ветру…

– Прекрасная история, – серьезно сказал Цезарь, и все закивали, и выпили, как по команде, и вдвойне оживились вновь принесенной еде – подали шоколадный десерт.

– Лециний! – вдруг позвал Сенека. – А я слышал некую историю про твое таинственное похищение на Британских островах… Говорили, что ты провел почти две недели в зимнем лесу, пока тебя нашли. Не было там замешано никакой магии?

Цезарь вежливо улыбнулся и сделал неопределенный жест рукой, как бы отводя от себя внимание:

– Эта история довольно банальна, и нет в ней ничего магического, в отличие от рассказа почтенного Фалеза. Мой отец одно время служил наместником в Шотландии, и результатом его вполне справедливой, но жесткой политики – ему пришлось усмирять бунт легионеров, набранных из варваров – стало мое похищение. Хотели таким образом воздействовать на моего отца, наивные глупцы. Я сбежал из плена через три дня, но так как держали меня в глуши, а идти пришлось через лес, а дороги я не знал… То, конечно, заблудился.

– Сколько лет вам было, легат?

– Одиннадцать, – чуть усмехнулся Цезарь. – Вполне самостоятельный возраст. В итоге у меня, очевидно, открылись какие-то чудодейственные резервы организма. Было, конечно, очень холодно, зима в кельтском лесу – это не римские солнечные дни. Но я спал в пещерах, укрывшись ветками, разжигал костры, питался ягодами, убивал мелких птиц… В общем, выжил – примерно через десять дней меня нашел один из поисковых отрядов, которые снарядил мой отец. Никакой магии, как видите.

– Уже сам факт выживания в этих условиях – явная магия, – возразил Сенека. – Видимо, боги не только благоволят тебе, Цезарь, но и ревностно охраняют тебя от зла…

– Может быть, – улыбнулся Цезарь и поднял бокал с вином. – За нашу общую удачу!

– И как так вышло, – опустошив бокал, спросил Фалез, – что ты ни разу в лесной чаще не встретил хищного зверя? Насколько я знаю шотландские леса, там полно волков и медведей.

– Медведи спят зимой, – бесстрастно сказал Цезарь, совершенно не изменившись в лице.

И вот тут-то Макс поднял на него взгляд. Всмотрелся пристально.

– Ну а волки? – не отставал Фалез. – Огромные черные волки? О них же ставят целые театральные пьесы в Риме – о шотландских волках!

– Волки были добры ко мне, Фалез, – улыбнувшись, ответил Цезарь.

И в это время Харт засек два крошечных происшествия: сердце у Лециния бухнуло невпопад и забилось быстрее, о, гораздо быстрее. А еще – Луис явно безжалостно пнул друга под столом как раз на этих словах.

И тогда Цезарь быстро закончил:

– Очевидно, были добры ко мне, потому что не встретились мне на узкой тропинке. Хотя о шотландских волках вам лучше спросить моего эвоката, он как раз из тех мест родом… Не правда ли, Ульфур?

И уставился на Макса – потемневшими глазами. И веснушки на носу тоже потемнели, как если бы скулы выбелило какой-то сильной эмоцией.

– Да уж, монстры-волки – просто основа наших  _ местных _ легенд, – оскалился Харт и для верности кивнул головой. – У нас, в некоторых заброшенных местах, не избалованных  _ римским образованием _ , даже саги  _ об оборотнях _ любят рассказывать.

– Китайцы тоже верят в оборотней, – заметил Сенека. – И японцы. Научно вообще это возможно?

– Иногда я думаю, что всё возможно, – уронил Цезарь, не спуская глаз с Харта, которому под этим взглядом захотелось почесаться и поерзать. – А иногда – что нет. Жизнь штука удивительная…

– Обед отличный, капитан, – светски поблагодарил Фалез Марка Аврелия, который за всю трапезу слова не проронил, а только поглощал пищу. – Слава вашему коку.

– Угу, – снизошел до ответа капитан.

– А теперь время для сигар, я полагаю? И для рома?

– Я, пожалуй, вернусь на мостик, господа легионеры, – буркнул Аврелий. – А вы развлекайтесь.

– Мрачная личность, – проводил его неодобрительным взглядом Сенека.

– Зато специалист превосходный, – отбрил Фалез.

– Макс, ты с нами? – неожиданно спросил Луис, и Харт удивленно поднял голову.

– Нет, – качнул он головой. – Я пойду осмотрюсь.

– Харт, – вдруг резко сказал Цезарь. – Я сомневаюсь, что в очередной раз меня похитят прямо с корабля. Или что перережут горло в рубке.

– Ну? – повторил Луис. – Сигары-то отпад. Ты и не пробовал таких, готов сто сестерциев поставить.

Макс пожал плечами и взял сигару, отойдя к мягкому креслу и с комфортом в нем устроившись. Цезарь больше на него не взглянул, болтал с Луисом, усевшись на диване у окна, смеялся, шутил, флиртовал. Только вот сердце его до сих пор билось немного быстрее, чем обычно. И Макс все думал, почему.

Перед сном он все-таки внимательно осмотрел каюту Лециния и тщательно простукал все стенки, несмотря на кислое лицо легата. Даже постель не поленился перетряхнуть. А закончив проверку, сел на разоренную койку. Цезарь изумленно на него взглянул, а потом вдруг сдулся и обмяк, опустился рядом.

– Иди спать, Макс, – устало сказал он. – Завтра ответственный день.

– Что там, в лесу, все же произошло?

– Что?..

– Как ты выжил в лесу, мне интересно. Я знаю эти чащи не понаслышке. Зимой – невозможно там выжить, Цезарь. И не надо мне заливать про чудо-ресурсы организма. Если ты не бог… это невозможно. И там действительно много хищников. Где это случилось?

– Инвернес-шир, –  тихо ответил Лециний.

Макс присвистнул.

– Самые дебри. Знали, где прятать. Все же была какая-то магия, выходит?

Цезарь помолчал и усмехнулся.

– Хорошо, я тебе скажу, Харт. Правда в том, что я все-таки встретился с волками. Я замерз, потерял сознание и, конечно, умер бы, это точно, в своем тонком плаще. Красном плаще, кстати – всё как в сказке. Но когда я очнулся, то обнаружил, что возле лежит огромный черный волк и греет меня своим боком. А потом этот волк привел меня в пещеру, где жило еще несколько хищников. И я жил с ними. Они кормили меня, приносили часть своей добычи. Они позволили мне жечь костер, хотя звери обычно боятся огня. А один раз я обнаружил, что кто-то из них откуда-то приволок старое пальто и ночью укрыл меня им, как одеялом. Так что… волки действительно были добры ко мне.

– Вот, значит, какая история, – протянул Макс. Сердце его вдруг стало горячим, как уголь, и обожгло грудь изнутри. – Не хуже старых легенд.

– Не хуже, – согласился Цезарь. – С тех пор я иначе смотрю на волков.

– Но ведь тебе они больше никогда не встречались, а? Волки? – спросил Макс, чувствуя, как воздух становится густым, как кисель. Тяжелым, и влажным, и душным.

Лециний поворачивался очень медленно, казалось, несколько часов, чтобы взглянуть своему телохранителю в лицо.

– Я не знаю, Макс. Ты мне скажи, – после долгой паузы сказал он.

Харт улыбнулся и встал, хлопнув себя по коленям.

– Ты прав. Предстоит тяжелый день. Бестревожных снов тебе, Цезарь Лециний. И да пребудет с тобой твоя хвалёная удача завтра.

***

Хваленая удача Цезаря не подвела.

Оба десантных корабля бодро достигли своих пунктов назначения, так же бодро с взлетных площадок снялась стая изящных черных вертолетов, и они поплыли стройной колонной над сверкающей гладью воды. Картинка эта была растиражирована в сотнях фильмов про легионеров, яркая, как кущи Элизиума.

Все командующие находились в прекрасном расположении духа. Новейшие системы видеонаблюдения позволяли им видеть на больших мониторах и полет вертолетов, и существенную часть береговой линии (которая, конечно, была нашпигована камерами, ведь неспокойный Сомали считался римской территорией, несмотря на постоянные бунты и войны между местными кланами), а также следить за командирами групп, каждый из которых имел собственную мини-видеокамеру, прикрепленную к камуфляжной куртке.

Десант у Лециния был ловкий и обученный, максимально подготовленный к любым неожиданностям. Волноваться было излишне. Так единодушно считали все и уже предвкушали волнующий момент победы.

И в самом деле: база, которую нужно было атаковать близ Могадишо, считалась небольшой, в разы меньше Гвадарской.  Когорты  казалось более чем достаточно. Сюрпризов никто не ждал. Если что-то пойдет совсем не так, всегда можно подключить боевую огневую поддержку, а в крайнем случае снять и пустить в бой истребители, которые для подстраховки всегда стояли на «Таймере».

Первое время все шло превосходно. В Адене ударная группа довольно быстро штурмовала и заняла базу – та тоже не поражала размерами, а по численности силы, что там квартировались, ненамного превосходили  когорту  Цезаря.

В Могадишо базу тоже удалось взять достаточно легко. Мониторы очевидно показывали недостаточную подготовку сомалийской части Девятого Римского легиона: его бойцы оказали неорганизованное сопротивление. С одной стороны, блестящая возможность подчеркнуть дисциплину в войсках Лециния. С другой – совершенно нечему радоваться: ведь именно рядом с Сомали находилась территория, за которую постоянно шла борьба с Поднебесной. Пусть пока не перешедшая в военную фазу, но максимально приблизившаяся к ней. И если на африканских границах Рима сосредоточены не лучшие силы империи, то…

Харт знал, что наверняка эти мысли посетили и Лециния, но, тем не менее, операция протекала удачно, и доблестные полководцы не переставали улыбаться.

А потом что-то случилось.

– Мой легат! – лучезарно рапортовал по видеосвязи синеглазый красавец брюнет Гай Цицерон. – Плацдарм XZ12 занят! Сопротивление подавлено! Мы водрузили свой штандарт на здании штаба командования условного противника!

И камера поехала в сторону, открывая вид на собственное знамя легиона Лециния – хищная пантера на красном фоне.

Цезарь широко улыбнулся и уже наклонился к микрофону сказать какую-нибудь не шаблонную благодарность. Он любил привечать лидеров.

– Превеликий Юпитер… – вдруг совсем, совсем другим голосом произнес Гай.

Макс услышал это, потому что его будто бы кто-то толкнул зайти в рубку.

А потом изображение погасло. И тут же выключился звук, но легаты еще успели разобраться крики, отборный мат и следом – беспорядочные автоматные очереди.

На секунду все подвисли, а потом Лециний крикнул Сенеке:

–  Переключи на Грасса! У него основной обзор сверху!

Вертолеты еще держались над базой в воздухе и транслировали картинку со своих камер, да и Грасс вышел на связь по запросу сразу же:

– Что там такое у вас? – резко спросил Цезарь, и они еще услышали, как Грасс растерянно начал:

– Мой легат, тут… – но сразу же грохнул взрыв, и картинка, осветившись на мгновение ослепительной вспышкой, исчезла. Затем, точно по волшебству, пропала голосовая связь, хоть мониторы еще показывали с разных ракурсов обзор занятой базы.

Только на военную базу это уже походило слабо.

Потом взорвались еще два вертолета.

– Да что ж это за блядство такое… – вырвалось у Гаррелия, но он заткнулся тут же, словно бы грудью на что-то напоролся.

И дальше пять человек из командования штабом учений в полнейшем молчании около двух минут во все глаза пялились на экраны, словно мальчишки в младшей школе.

Цезарь отмер первым и сказал Максу, даже не взглянув на него:

– Готовь вертолет.

Харт кивнул, вышел из рубки и отправился к начальнику взлетной площадки. В спину ему неслись крики Луиса: «Это безумие!», «Ты – главнокомандующий!», «Ты что, не видел, что там?!» и «Это глупый риск!».

– Там мои люди, – просто сказал Цезарь. – Кто-то должен понять, что происходит.

Впрочем, Максу даже видеть не надо было, Луис сник почти сразу же. Знал: бесполезно. Харт уже видел такое лицо у Цезаря – в тех случаях, когда он что-то для себя четко решил. Можно было паровой каток навстречу посылать, и то не факт, что Лециний свернет.

Вертолет затрясся, завибрировал, готовясь к взлету, пилот только крикнул:

– Куда?

– Могадишо, поддержать первую группу, – крикнул в ответ Макс, и Цезарь ловко запрыгнул в «вертушку», уже весь обвешанный оружием с боевыми, не учебными, патронами. Харт впихнулся следом и махнул пилоту, а обернувшись, наткнулся на непонятный взгляд Цезаря.

– Что? Думал, позволю одному полететь? Хрена с два, – ощерился Харт и оценивающе оглядел собственную поклажу – автомат-гранатомет и еще пару простых автоматов. Кроме того, теперь у него было два пистолета и два ножа, благодаря статусу легатской охраны. Так что Макс больше не чувствовал себя голым.

Впрочем, голым он себя уже не чувствовал и без оружия. В конце концов, у него теперь имелись зубы. И когти. Совсем неплохо.


	25. Бойня

Макс не успел разобраться там, в рубке, что же такое шокирующее увидели командующие на экранах. Ясно было одно: успешному штурму в последний момент что-то помешало, и на захваченной либурнариями базе теперь булькало кровавое месиво. Внезапное нападение, однозначно, но только вот – кого?..

Самолет летел быстро, снизу колючими алмазами сияли блики воды. Оглянувшись назад, Макс увидел, как силуэт корабля съедает силовой экран – «Таймер» покрывался невидимой защитой, будто прозрачным туманом. На вертолетах такую защиту не устанавливали, в отличие от кораблей и истребителей, и Харт мимолетно об этом пожалел.

Цезарь был мрачен. Несколько секунд молчал, глядя в одну точку, потом нехотя раскололся:

– Там, похоже, переворот. А ведь Гракх уверял Рим, что в этой зоне все спокойно.

Харт промолчал. Да и что было сказать?

Нервозность витала в воздухе, как ядовитые испарения, а вертолет тем временем пересек границу воды и суши и теперь летел над огромным пестрым портом Могадишо. Потом внизу появились рыжеватые лоскуты большого города, мелькнул ажурный дворец цвета слоновой кости, блеснули на солнце розовые крыши гигантского базара, а чуть погодя, когда «птичка» углубилась внутрь континента, под ней замелькали рыжие и зеленые квадраты земли, откуда бурно перли сахарный тростник, хлопок и бананы. За вертолетом по ярко освещенной солнцем земле плыла черная тень, особенно на пустынных участках, которые все же попадались среди обильных зарослей.

Все казалось таким мирным, а потом картина внезапно изменилась до неузнаваемости. Теперь внизу стремглав куда-то неслись машины – в основном, раздолбанные джипы; бежали десятки людей, точно стаи вспугнутых тараканов; слышались крики, проклятия, лай собак, блеяние коз, пистолетные выстрелы и автоматные очереди… От какой-то точки тек беспорядочный пораженный ужасом поток, и, как подозревал Макс, этой точкой и была база римского легиона.

И правда: военный городок походил на разоренное гнездо. Оттуда поднимались столбы дыма и языка пламени, слышалась непрерывная стрельба, что-то взрывалось, трещали гранатометы и пулеметы. Потом Харт разглядел «повстанцев». С виду это была всего лишь разношерстная куча чернокожих отморозков – с грязными повязками на головах, в растянутых майках. Но зато вооружены они были новейшим оружием, вороненые стволы которого грозно сверкали на солнце. Кто-то им это оружие заботливо предоставил.  

Тут вертолет завис над какой-то плоской крышей, и пилот, с тревожным взглядом, замахал им рукой.

– Жди нас, – крикнул ему Лециний, спрыгивая на бетон. – Жди, Маркус!

Легат ветром пронесся по опустевшему зданию штаба. Везде их встречали мертвые тела, некоторые были скотски разворочены ножами. Кровь  стелилась  по коридорам, словно мясники таскали здесь туши. Из живых Цезарь и Макс в главной зале нашли старшего трибуна, который полулежал, прислонившись к стене, и, судя по тому, какой черной была его кровь и как близко находилась его рана к печени, оставалось ему совсем недолго.

– Легат жив? – прокричал Цезарь ему в лицо. – Гракх жив?

Офицер только с трудом помотал головой.                                               – Откуда они появились? – безжалостно продолжал Лециний. – Откуда пришли эти твари?

– С реки… с реки Леопарда… Нас предал Герминий, – едва слышно прошелестел трибун. И умер.

***

Ничего больше узнать они и не успели, так как в залу ввалилось с десяток чернокожих, сверкавших золотыми зубами и кровавыми белками глаз.

Казалось, начали стрелять все одновременно – хотя нет, волк внутри Харта не подвел, и благодаря его реакции уже через несколько секунд удалось абсолютно точно подсчитать число бандитов. Всего семь, а не десять, тел валялось на полу, скошенные длинной автоматной очередью.

– Идем, – отрывисто сказал Цезарь. Он был очень зол. – Найдем Герминия.

– Вряд ли его найдешь, – возразил Харт. – Да и зачем?

– Хочу знать, – процедил Лециний, – за что и кому он продал Рим. Вот куда военному консулу надо было Нуму посылать. Идиоты!

– Идиоты, – согласился Харт. Однако затею вылезти в самую гущу боя он не одобрял. Смысл разбрасываться драгоценной жизнью талантливого военачальника, чтобы найти какую-то крысу?

Но и помешать Цезарю он не мог. Оставалось – защищать.

Штаб находился в плачевном состоянии – стены  покрывали следы автоматных очередей, везде валялись гильзы, у скульптур на лестнице отбило головы, плиты пола покрывал жирный слой крови, гари и песка, нанесенного снаружи. Тел было немного, среди них ни одного офицера, все гастаты. Очевидно, основная бойня развернулась – и шла до сих пор – на открытом воздухе. 

Впрочем, если один из офицеров – предатель, он вполне мог позаботиться о том, чтобы передать сразу несколько ценных пленников своим нанимателям.

Харт отлично понимал бешенство Цезаря. Римский легион в Африке оказался вовсе не оплотом империи, а ведь пограничные легионы славились своей неподкупностью. Если бандиты напали во время штурма, это явно не было случайностью. А значит, кто-то стучал, наверняка та же продажная крыса, но, возможно, и не только. Военный консулат натравил Нуму вовсе не на тех, на кого надо. И, наконец, Лецинию было безумно жалко, что его собственные легионеры оказались вовлечены в эту заварушку…

Все это пронеслось в голове у Макса, пока он сам несся вниз по ступеням парадной лестницы главного штаба Сомалийского легиона. А вот когда вырвался вместе с Цезарем из душного каменного плена в главный двор, то думать перестал.

Двор перед штабом и плац стали импровизированными баррикадами. И римляне, и сомалийцы вели яростную перестрелку из-за  грузовиков, джипов, уже поломанных беседок, оплетенных плющом, хозяйственным построек; стреляли со всех углов, треск очередей не прекращался ни на секунду, периодически с крыш стреляли снайперы. Кое-где горели сваленные кучами шины, в воздухе черной пеленой висел едкий дым.  На земле  валялись грудами тела. 

Теперь Харт понял, почему бандиты выбрали именно момент учений: легионеры Цезаря располагали только учебными боеприпасами, а легионеры Гракха, хоть и имели на территории базы боевой арсенал, добежать до него не успели. 

Но не все еще было потеряно – Харт видел в небе несколько римских черных «птичек», с бортов которых тоже стреляли  – п равда, редко, ведь запас боевых снарядов на учениях и у воздушного легиона был ограничен. Вернуться, забрав Цезаря, по его воле – или же против – еще было можно. Макс думал только об одном этом, словно в его мозг вживили одну-единственную программу, все остальные мысли отсекались.

Вот только Цезарь, похоже, думал вовсе о другом. Пригнувшись, он быстро перебегал от одной баррикады с римлянами к другой, что-то спрашивал у легионеров в пылу боя, искренне радовался, когда видел живыми своих солдат, а Макс то и дело поливал вражеский лагерь коротким автоматным огнем за них обоих.

И тут бухнула базука – настоящим снарядом, не учебным. Потом еще одна, и еще.   

– Гекатовы суки! – вырвалось у Цезаря, и Харт вскинул взгляд вверх.

Все три «птички» моментально оказались подбиты, и судьба их была решена. Одна так резко рухнула вниз, будто была детской игрушкой, вторая крутилась вокруг своей оси, пуская черный дым из кабины, у третьего вертолета горел хвост, и его сносило куда-то вбок и вниз.

– Проклятье, – выругался Макс.

Тут же, словно словно безмолвным ответом на его проклятье, в ворота базы, уже вконец покореженные, начала заползать новая партия грузовиков, набитых дикарями с оружием. На первом грузовике трепетал маленький флажок, и на нем извивался, вот же Мор возьми все живое, красный дракон Поднебесной.

– Продажные твари, – прошептал Цезарь.

Макс инстинктивно шагнул вперед, закрывая его собой, когда раздался стрекот автоматной очереди, и вскинул свой автомат в ответ.

***

С этой минуты мясорубка пошла на второй виток – озверевшие от безысходности легионеры покинули баррикады и кинулись на вновь прибывших в атаку с яростью всех своих последних сил, словно бы зажженные магией отчаяния. Из грузовиков быстро высыпала новая тьма вооруженных до зубов сомалийцев, и внутренняя территория военного городка огласилась воплями, проклятьями, визгом пуль и непрерывным бормотанием оружия; кровь полилась с новой силой, везде мелькали оскаленные зубы и выпученные зрачки, словно бы безумие накрыло всех, кто был еще жив.

Макс чувствовал, как его самого затапливает ярость. Он успевал стрелять, перезаряжать автомат, отбивать нападавших ударами кулака, когда не было возможности выстрелить, и все время, сам того не осознавая, прикрывал левой рукой Цезаря, стараясь оттеснить его за свою спину… Впрочем, старания эти ни к чему не привели, поскольку Лециний тоже был зол и лез на рожон хуже демона – лицо его покрылось копотью, на руках блестела чужая кровь, и даже глаза потемнели, став почти черными.

Однако в какой-то короткий момент Харт понял, что бой проигран. Толпы вновь прибывших смяли легионеров, их становилось все меньше, и даже эти жалкие кучки оставались почти безоружными.

И что-то еще Максу не давало покоя, то ли странный запах, то ли странный звук – в гуще боя он едва его слышал, но тот не уходил с периферии сознания.

Вдобавок ко всему, кажется, с запада быстро надвигалась песчаная буря. В пылу битвы они не сразу заметили, что небо ст ало стремительно  темнеть, а теперь в нем уже  вращались – пока медленно, но безудержно набирая скорость – песчаные облака, целые вихри. И они неумолимо приближались к базе.

– Надо уходить! – крикнул Макс Цезарю, отплевываясь от пыли. Вот он, первый привет от бури. Песок уже носился в воздухе; резко похолодало.

– Там наши! – крикнул в ответ Лециний, махнув куда-то вглубь двора, где из-за поваленного джипа отстреливались уцелевшие либурнарии.

Макс только открыл рот, чтобы емко высказать все, что думает о благородных намерениях Цезаря… как вдруг тот самый звук раздался прямо под боком.

– Гррррххххаааххх…

Харт обернулся моментально, и еще раньше, чем понял,  _ что _ стоит и покачивается прямо перед его носом, это понял его волк и  страшно зарычал в ответ.

Возможно, именно это спасло им с Цезарем жизнь, поскольку  _ существо, _ появившееся перед ними, испугалось. По крайней мере, замешкалось перед нападением, но Макс… о, Макс тоже упустил одну-единственную секунду для атаки и…

И опоздал.

Существо рухнуло на землю, Макс сначала осознал это и только потом понял, что слышал выстрел из-за спины.

Цезарь стоял, прищурив левый глаз, и в руках все еще держал пистолет, которого до этого Макс у него никогда не видел: большой и серебристый, совершенно точно заряженный особыми пулями.

Особыми, да.

Но размышлять над этим Харту не пришлось – он увидел других существ. Ц елое полчище неких… тварей, которых словно искорежило при рождении, но при этом двигались они удивительно быстро. Это были какие-то гибриды людей и зверей, они вовсе не походили на оборотней, о которых Макс слышал у себя на родине. Скорее они походили на бракованных мутантов, но силы и кровожадности им было не занимать – везде, где они пробегали, красными ручьями струилась к ровь.

Римский гарнизон – вернее, его жалкие остатки – уже беспорядочно, в полной панике, стрелял и бросал гранаты; что-то взрывалось, трещали пулеметы, то и дело бухала базука… однако, присмотрелся Макс, похоже, пули этих существ не брали. Он своими глазами видел, как один уродец, корячась и истекая кровью, поднялся после прошившей его автоматной очереди и снова бросился в мясорубку боя, кромсая своими челюстями стрелявшего в него молоденького легионера… 

Харт похолодел. Этого просто быть не могло. Не только оборотни, да еще, судя по всему, созданные искусственным путем (и что там ученые им могли по пути вживить – ядовитые железы? Жабры?), но и… Зомби?

Это сильно осложняло дело.

– Похоже, это зомбаки, а не просто оборотни, – озвучил он свои опасения.

Цезарь сжал зубы.

– Вижу, не слепой, – процедил он.

И тут Макса оглушило. Не контузило, нет, ничем даже не задело, но звук вокруг словно выключился, а всякое движение – замедлилось. Харт только моргнул и тут же застыл, как соляной столп: прямо посреди беснующийся толпы стоял Мор и с улыбкой, от которой кровь звенела в жилах, оглядывался вокруг.

Ворон сидел у него на плече, но его собственные крылья были чернее, чем у ворона. Тонкое лицо слегка перекашивалось от шрама на правой щеке, но странным образом это делало его еще более прекрасным. Или еще более жутким.

Макс снова моргнул, так как ему показалось, что сквозь это лицо мелькают сотни других лиц – сменяя друг друга, перетекая из одного в другое, и все равно за всеми ними стоит то, что не имеет никакого лица и никаких черт – Тьма, бесконечная Тьма, бездонная и великая.

Мор был так ужасен, что парализовал одним своим появлением. И так прекрасен, что нестерпимо хотелось его коснуться.

И смотрел он так, что Харт вдруг с ужасающей ясностью понял – им всем конец. Конец.

Тут ворон встрепенулся и проорал:

– Никогда! Никогда больше!

Макс инстинктивно схватил Цезаря за плечо и потянул на себя, в тщетной, уже абсолютно бессмысленной и слепой надежде уберечь от Мрачного Жнеца, собиравшегося взять кровавый урожай с целого поля битвы.

Но Цезарь вдруг дернулся в его руках и прокричал Мору – боги, он тоже видел его?! – нечто странное:

– Ты не посмеешь, Жнец! Не сейчас!

Ворон каркнул что-то в ответ, и тут все вспыхнуло – белым-бело. Одним движением, веером расходящимся от центра, по всей территории городка прошла ослепительная волна, как это бывает при ядерном взрыве. Нечто похожее – такое же ослепительное и высвечивающее скелеты внутри плоти – Харт уже видел тогда, у храма со старой гетерой, только теперь это было во сто крат сильнее и ужаснее.

И центром, тем центром, от которого шла волна, был Цезарь.

Дальше Харт потерял всякую ориентацию, потому что с неба наконец обрушилась песчаная воронка, смерчи закрутились в воздухе, темнота столкнулась с волной света, и в этой вакханалии стихий Макс успел только увидеть, как Мор взметнул свои крылья и исчез.

Тут белый свет схлопнулся, больно резанув по глазам, и Макс едва успел зажмуриться, как гигантская сила дернула его, подхватила, сжала, словно бы в огромном кулаке, а потом отпустила.  


	26. Лучше бы он молчал

Император Великой Римской империи Клавдий питал необъяснимую страсть к розам. Его дворец был окружен огромным розовым садом; во все залы каждое утро доставлялись розы с оранжерей из разных концов империи; в Круглом кабинете, где Клавдий принимал членов своего правительства и тайных служб, розы на длинных стеблях в высоких вазах пышными стражами окружали стол, обитый зеленой кожей, и кресло, походившее на кожаный трон. Все здесь словно плавало в розовом масле, и голова любого посетителя быстро наливалась болью.

Нума держался стоически, даже не поморщил нос. Слава богам, у него не было аллергии, в отличие от бедного военного консула, который всегда жутко мучился при задушевных беседах с императором. Жрец прямил спину и держал серьезное лицо, пока Клавдий расхаживал перед ним в халате, нимало не стесняясь сеточки на голове, бледных худых ног и полуобнаженной груди в редких волосках.

Клавдий был взбешен и напуган. Им владела паранойя. И он явно налег на крепкий алкоголь.

Впрочем, если честно, было от чего.

– Нума! – возопил он, едва жрец предстал перед ним. – Второе убийство! Второе убийство за две недели!!! Хавроний прошляпил, я этому уже не удивлен, но ты, ты! Куда смотрели твои сотни глаз, маг? Где твои хваленые агенты? Все убитые – претенденты на престол! Это не шутки, Геката вас забери! А если следующим буду я?! Наглость убийц беспредельна, так что даже я…

Тут Клавдий аж задохнулся и схватился за горло. Короткая паническая атака, по всем признакам. Император всегда безумно боялся смерти.

– Вы правы, мой государь, ситуация серьезная, – согласился Нума.

– Серьезная? – самодержец вскинул свои мохнатые, как огромные тропические гусеницы, брови. – Это провокация! Международная провокация, и я уверен, это все треклятые китайцы!

– Не исключено, – туманно сказал Нума. – Я даже склонен с вами согласиться, мой император, при всей своей осторожности в оценках внешней политики. Как вам известно, это не моя стихия.

– Брось, Нума, не прибедняйся, – скривившись, махнул рукой Клавдий, схватил с маленького круглого столика тяжелую граненую бутылку с темно- янтарной жидкостью и присосался прямо к горлышку. – Все мы прекрасно знаем, что ваш департамент и туда нос уже давно засунул…

– Это досужие рассуждения тех, кто нам завидует, – позволил себе чуть улыбнуться жрец. – У нас хватает дел и внутри страны. Мы стоим на страже веры и морали.

– Вы хватаете любых свободомыслящих и бросаете их в тюрьмы, – поддел император, но тут же кивнул: – Так и надо. Благодаря этим усилиям стоит империя, но Нума… китайцы перешли все границы! Я убежден, убежден, что это их рук дело. Китайская магия, сказал мне Хавроний, типичная китайская магия – она не требовала даже присутствия мага! У них и магия такая, как эти их ниндзя! Незаметная волшебная нить, сказали мне, активация по времени... Да еще работа с генетическим материалом – эта нить распознала бедного Веспасиана! Ты можешь себе вообразить, до чего они дошли в своих опытах? Это вообще возможно? Они скрестили магию и генетику!

– Это возможно, государь, – кротко подтвердил Нума. – Кровь – носитель генетической информации. Сперма, волос, слюна, ресница, чешуйка кожи – все, что угодно, могло стать основой заклятья. Но мои детективы ничего не нашли на месте преступления. Свидетелей допрашивали трижды – наш департамент, Военный консулат, Консулат внешних дел. Никто ничего не видел и не слышал, кроме того, что в воздухе сверкнула золотая нить и погасла.

– И отрезала бедняге голову!

Нума покаянно вздохнул. Клавдий был дружен с Веспасианом, тот привлекал  его своей бесхитростностью и любовью к роскоши. Сибаритство было их общей чертой.

– У нас нет свидетелей, которые могли бы помочь в этом деле. Даже если мы будем пытать спутников Веспасиана, сомневаюсь, что будет толк. Мои дознаватели были очень строги.

– Что-то прямо так и давит на грудь… – пожаловался Клавдий и снова глотнул из бутылки, а потом тяжело упал в кресло. – Но ты не прав. У нас есть свидетели. По крайней мере, один. Который мог видеть больше, чем другие. Потому что это касается непосредственно его.

Нума подобрался. Не думал он, что Клавдий об этом заговорит, видимо, и впрямь был напуган.

– Вы уверены, что это необходимо?

– Конечно, уверен! – заорал Клавдий. – Это явная провокаци я к войне!  Я должен знать всё, всё, ты понимаешь, жрец, или нет? И я хочу присутствовать при этом, слышишь?

– Исключено! – вскинул глаза Нума. – Это слишком опасно для вашей персоны, император. Я не могу пойти на такой риск.

– Ты пойдешь на такой риск, Нума, иначе сам рискуешь лишиться должности, если не головы. Это не просьба, если ты не понял. Душный ты стал в последнее время, такой душный!

– Когда? – спросил Нума, борясь с желанием оттянуть дорогой галстук и воротник белоснежной рубашки. Одет сегодня он был в самый строгий костюм, который нашел у себя в гардеробе.

– Да сегодня же! – провозгласил Клавдий. – Ты сам мне говорил: чем раньше, тем лучше. Прошло уже несколько дней. И все это время бедный Веспасиан лежит в холодильнике.

– Это меня тоже беспокоит.

– С каких пор ты стал таким нерешительным, Нума? Готовься к допросу! Через три часа в комитете! Пусть его вытащат из морга, и ты сам – лично, слышишь? – сам при мне его допросишь. Никаких ваших молодых подающих надежды специалистов видеть не хочу! Так что не смею более задерживать!

Нума коротко кивнул и быстро вышел из Круглого кабинета, а еще через три минуты его сверкающий черный рорше миновал кованые ворота дворца Клавдия.

***

Высший имперский следственный комитет расследовал чрезвычайные  дела, которые касались судьбы Великого Рима, а убийство Веспасиана являлось именно таким делом. Поэтому тело патриция – вернее, тело и голова по  отдельности – хранились именно в комитетском морге. Кому-то другому составило бы великого труда оформить туд а пропуск  и тем более получить труп для опытов, но Нума был одним из агентов спецслужб, прикрепленных к комитету. Точнее, единственным представителем департамента, которому дозволили работать с этой структурой. Еще были детективы-везунчики от Военного консулата, от Консулатов внешних и внутренних дел – каждый в единственном числе. Комитет сильно не разбрасывался правом досту па.

Нуме это право досталось без всяких проволочек по причине особенности его магии.

Нума был некромантом. И потому – универсальным дознавателем. Он умел вопрошать мертвых.

Ну а кроме того, в комитет уже позвонили от Клавдия. Поэтому там наблюдались суета и беготня, как будто бы внезапный пожар вспыхнул в знаменитом розовом здании с изукрашенным патриотическими скульптурами фронтоном великолепного портика. Нуму тут уже ждали, а следом за магом должен был пожаловать и сам Клавдий, который в эти минуты, вероятно, стаскивал сеточку с волос и втискивал рыхлое тучное тело в официальные одежды.

Поэтому, как только Нума стремительно, развевая полами длинного темного плаща, прошел скво зь череду  запертых бронированных дверей, четырежды приложив к считывателям указательный палец, его тут же встретили заметно взволнованный директор морга Мардоний и пара его взбудораженных сотрудников. Можно было подумать, что они поджидали жреца, сидя под дверьми, как нетерпеливые детишки. Нуме казалось, что работники морга, да еще в Следственном комитете, должны иметь более крепкие нервы.

Ему самому император уже давно не казался грозным.

– Неужели светлейший Клавдий прибудет собственной персоной? – возбужденно уточнил директор, еще совсем молодой и недавно назначенный, торопливой уточкой ковыляя рядом с быстр о шагавшим магом. У него, кажется, даже волосы встали торчком, напоминая медную проволоку.

– Вы предполагаете, что император пошутил, велев предупредить о своем визите? – флегматично поинтересовался Нума.

– Нет-нет, что вы, и в мыслях не… А вы лично будете вести… эээ…. допрос? Нам же запрещено присутствовать, я правильно понимаю?

В его голосе слышался такой жадный – кровожадный – интерес, что Нума едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Что творится с кадровой политикой, кого набирают на высокие должности, уму непостижимо!

Конечно, некроманты были легендой. Конечно, правительство скрывало от широких масс, что пользуется их услугами. Некромантия встречалась крайне редко, принадлежала к числу «мертвых» магий, как некоторые языки, которые уже никто не мог прочесть и даже частично расшифровать. Нума, при всей широте своих знаний, знал только о двух живых и действующих некромантах, кроме себя: то были друидский колдун, которого он упустил на Британских островах, и некий мифический китайский маг, существование которого не было подтверждено явно. Нума не был уверен, что это не страшилка для врагов со стороны китайцев. Кое-кто поговаривал, что этот маг – потомок кицунэ, что не было невозможным, но все же в нынешние времена встречалось крайне редко. Лисьи духи не питали нежности к современным людям и давно перестали вступать с ними в любовные связи – века два точно.

Понятно, что обычные люди – а директор морга, разумеется, не был магом – видели в живом некроманте явление, подобное вспышке Сверхновой. И очень хотелось посмотреть хотя бы глазком на страшный ритуал, чтобы потом рассказывать об увиденном друзьям, детям и внукам, передавать кошмарные байки из поколения в поколения. Да можно было знаменитостью сделаться, только став зрителем допроса усопшего! А если еще утянуть из прозекторской какой-нибудь артефакт или хотя бы волосок с головы трупа, то можно стать суперзвездой социальных сетей!

Тем более что все они, обыватели, воображали: для допроса мертвеца нужен целый набор артефактов. Нума чуть не хмыкнул вслух, представив себя методично раскладывающим возле трупа рис, яблоки, птичьи кости, странные камешки, золотые монеты и целый набор старинных кривых ножей. Он видел в одном странном телешоу, что именно так работал какой-то жалкий мнимый колдун. И тысячи зрителей с ужасом и благоговением внимали тарабарщине, которую он нес на смеси древнеперсидского, древнеарамейского и латыни. Тот шарлатан столько декора вокруг разложил, что его самого едва стало видно за пестрой кучей.

У Нумы был только один стилет – скромный, черный и действительно древний. Он получил его еще в Школе и никогда ему не изменял. Его не  прельщали  богато изукрашенные ножи в лавках для магов, которые все еще действовали в Риме и некоторых других странах, особенно на Востоке. Раз он видел даже восточный кинжал с пятью алыми алмазами – роскошь неслыханная! Но даже тогда не соблазнился, хотя алым алмазам приписывали многие магические свойства, во лбу у индийского бога Шивы горел красный алмаз – третьим глазом. А индийские маги обладали очевидной силой.

– Вам присутствовать запрещено, – подтвердил жрец и злорадно добавил: – Потому что это очень, очень опасно.

Темные глаза директора морга при этих словах прямо-таки вспыхнули, и тут же лицо его приняло расстроенное выражение, как бы он ни пытался его скрыть. Но надо отдать ему должное – он хотя бы не был медлителен: быстро нашел труп, работники моментально открыли ящик с телом и транспортировали его в прозекторскую, похожую на сотни других пронизывающим холодом, стенами из плитки и синеватым галогенным светом.

Клавдий прибыл молниеносно – надо же, даже не тратил обычные часы на выбор одежды и припудривание. Руки его мелко дрожали, и Нума снова подумал, что император слишком увлекся виски. Не сказать, что новость, конечно же. Клавдий вообще по натуре не являлся сильным правителем, для него лучше всего было бы прожить консортом, но судьба распорядилась иначе.

– Начинай, начинай! – нетерпеливо потребовал он, едва зайдя в прозекторскую и тревожно оглянувшись. А потом нашел взглядом приготовленное для него кресло на колесиках, тяжело в него опустился и чуть отъехал к стене, чтобы наблюдать, но если что случится – быть в безопасности.

Нума усмехнулся. На самом деле безопасность в данном случае достигалась тем, что голова была отделена от тела. Даже при богатой фантазии сложно было вообразить летающие мертвые головы в роли сознательных снарядов.

Он развернул голову из прозрачной пленки и поставил ее прямо на металлический стол. Тело он оставил в камере, оно ему было ни к чему.

Голова выглядела не так уж и плохо, но на лице почему-то застыло мученическое выражение. Это выглядело странно, ведь Веспасиан умер мгновенно, ему снесло голову вместе с мотоциклетным шлемом, и произошло это в пылу веселья, на адреналине, так откуда взяться муке?

Нума протянул руки и просто сказал:

– Веспасиан, долоре миан. Мор миан зоин.

И тут же руны на его руках налились черным, а затем вспыхнули огнем, тоже темным, и то было удивительное зрелище, поскольку на этой планете темного огня не существовало.

Черным заволокло и его собственные глаза, знал Нума, потому что ими смотрела сейчас та голодная, сосущая, космическая пустота, которая тянет свои жадные лапы ко всему живому, чтобы унести с собой – никто не знает, куда, никто не знает, зачем. Нума тоже не знал. Он не знал, где эта тьма обитает, с чего начинается и чем кончается – он только носил в себе часть ее.

Голова тяжело открыла глаза, и Клавдий за спиной Нумы как-то странно хрюкнул.

– Расскажи нам о том, что помнишь, Веспасиан, – почти ласково попросил Нума, вот только голос был тоже не его, тяжелый и густой, как будто звучала труба, как будто ветер завывал в долине. – Что ты видел перед смертью?

– Хр…м Диа… ы… – протянула голова, глотая звуки и слоги. – Темн…тааа… Шшшш…сссеее…

И, сколько бы Нума ни повторял вопрос, ответ получал один и тот же.

Но вдруг прорвалось, Гекатовы псы разорви в аду этот труп, сквозь мычание и невнятные стоны совершенно четкое, хотя протяжное и почему-то больное:

– Бе-не-дииикт…

И Клавдий, будь он проклят, тут же подскочил в своем кресле.

– Бенедикт? Он сказал – Бенедикт? Это кто? Кто это, Нума?..

– Я это выясню, – тяжело сказал Нума, и голос Смерти все еще звучал в его голосе. Но опыт пора было прекращать – голова умолкла.

Дух, возможно, оскорбленный, более не хотел гостить в этой мертвой плоти, а ведь это была самая сильная магическая приманка – никакие спиритические сеансы не давали такого эффекта. Все эти рассказы о духах, которые моментально являлись по зову спиритической доски и выбалтывали свои тайны, были лишь фантазиями обывателей. Духи очень неохотно возвращались из царства мертвых, а еще неохотнее делились своими секретами. Даже призраки, которые оставались на земле.

– Дальше бессмысленно.

– Так мало?! А мне говорили, ты можешь оживить мертвого! А ты его даже разговорить не смог!

– Не в том случае, если его голова отрезана и он пролежал в морге уже неделю.

Клавдий не мог знать о том, что Нума лично заклял сам дух Веспасиана на молчание. Любой другой некромант, даже если бы его удалось найти, не смог бы заставить его заговорить подробно. Но, видимо, заклятье все же оказалось не абсолютным. Имя Бенедикта было произнесено совершенно некстати. Нума не хотел разбрасываться ценными кадрами.

Что-то вдруг зашуршало, и Клавдий резко повернулся в сторону головы – с нее с шипением испарялись кожа и плоть. Уже через несколько секунд на столе красовался абсолютно голый череп без малейших признаков оболочки, словно был не раз омыт дождями и отполирован временем.

– Так бывает после сеанса, – успокоил Нума выпучившего глаза императора, вытирая руки белым платком. У него было ощущение, что они вымазаны в черной вязкой жиже, как в нефти: не то чтобы противно, но надо очистить.

– Найди мне этого Бенедикта! – пригрозил Клавдий и выломился, как бык, из дверей прозекторской – недовольный, неудовлетворенный, раздраженный и, вероятно, все же напуганный.

Нума покачал головой, еще раз взглянул на голову Веспасина, который при жизни был грешником, но теперь выглядел как мученик. Не в меру болтливый мертвец, надо же т ак оступиться.

И любыми видами связи было пользоватьс я теперь опасно – маг не сомневался, что даже прозекторская нашпигована прослушкой от пола до потолка. 

Любыми, кроме одного.

Нума неторопливо достал из кармана пиджака маленький портсигар, вынул из него сигарету, а потом незаметно выдвинул крошечное потайное отделение. В нем хранилось несколько волос, каждый завернут в тончайшую пленку. Никто бы не отследил в  ленивых движениях мага, когда он поднес изящную зажигалку к сигарете, плотно сжатой губами, как он мгновенно спалил этот волос.

– Бенедикт, – неслышно прошептал он. – Аб адве фиар. Аб абир.

Потом Нума неспешно докурил сигарету, сидя в кресле, где до этого сидел Клавдий, затушил окурок о металлическую столешницу и кинул его в испачканный платок.

Он так и не узнал, что через несколько минут после его ухода разрумянившийся Мардоний с ужасающей жадностью схватил и платок, и окурок, страстно поцеловал их по очереди и засунул в карман, воровато оглянувшись. И только после этого позвал подчиненных, чтобы снова завернули голову в пленку и отнесли в холодильник.

У Нумы возникли другие дела. Когда он мчался на своем дорогом, как грех, автомобиле по набережной Тибра, скайфон разразился кавером имперского гимна. Под такую версию золотая патрицианская молодежь разнузданно отплясывала в клубах, считая это проявлением патриотизма.

– Хавроний? – ровно спросил Нума, хотя, если честно, был слегка удивлен.

– Нума, – бархатно и театрально протянули из трубки. – Приглашаю на ужин в восемь. Специально приготовил для тебя рыбу-меч, мой непревзойденный маг. Тебе понравится.

– С удовольствием. Непременно буду.

Пароль «рыба-меч» означал, что у Хаврония назрели политические разговоры. Нума знал, поскольку в общих интригах с военным консулом уже принимал участие.

И маг догадывался, на какие темы они будут говорить сегодня.

Тем лучше, подумал он, тем лучше. Кому улыбается Фортуна, того не замечает Фемида.


	27. Беседы разного характера

– Цезарь Лециний – пример того, как быстро можно потерять милость богов. Легионеры ведь считали его бессмертным… Я уж не говорю о том, что теперь, когда внезапная гибель постигла и Веспасиана, и Солония, он мог бы претендовать на престол… Вот тебе и несокрушимое везение…

Хавроний сложил губы трубочкой и пригубил вина из кубка с самым удрученным видом. Он всегда немного переигрывал. Возможно, от расстроенного выражения его лица слегка отвлекал лазурный шелковый халат, затканный жемчугом, – в любви к роскоши консулу было не отказать. Нума прикрывал веки, когда в глазах слишком рябило от блеска.

Хавроний принял его по-домашнему, желая подчеркнуть неофициальный статус встречи. И сразу же понесся с места в карьер. Военный, что с него возьмешь.

Нума знал, что целых три дня в Генштабе все носились, как под бичом богов, в связи с известием о пропаже легата Лециния. Семья патрициев устроила грандиозный шум, легионеры Цезаря бесновались с требованиями найти военачальника… но все было напрасно. Цезарь точно растворился в воздухе на сомалийской базе Девятого легиона, и в докладах, легших на стол Хавронию, не за что было зацепиться. Военному консулу пришлось предстать перед разъяренным Клавдием. 

Император тревожился не столько за легата, сколько за отсутствие верности в Девятом легионе. Иначе как бы там завелась продажная крыса? 

В идеале Хавроний задолго до такого казуса должен был просить Нуму провести внеплановую идеологическую проверку. Но он раз за разом рапортовал о том, что Девятый легион предан Риму до последней капли крови.

Словом, Хавронию досталось. Его счастье, что император был уже не способен увидеть очевидного в нагромождении событий. В отличие от Нумы.

Однако консулу и такого градуса напряженности оказалось достаточно. К приходу Нумы он уже основательно накачался вином, но, похоже, только начал входить в раж. 

– Лециний мог бы претендовать на престол по закону, если бы вдруг нежданная гибель постигла и нашего великого императора, но Клавдий, слава богам, еще жив и даже вполне здравствует, – ответил маг.

– Ты вправду считаешь, что за это стоит благодарить богов? – прищурился Хавроний.

– А разве нет? – осторожно осведомился Нума.

– Разум его с годами помутился, признай, жрец. В расцвете подозрительность и паранойя. А паранойя влечет слабость внешней и военной политики. Слабость и трусливость.

Нума потрогал ложечкой шоколадное суфле, поданное на десерт, с такой осторожностью, будто оно могло выпрыгнуть из фиала и укусить. Он не торопился отвечать.

Хавроний меж тем откинулся в кресле и ждал, сверкая ядовитой улыбкой, его живые темные глаза навыкате точно впились в мага. Иногда Нуме казалось, что консул не менее безумен, чем император. О, даже намного более безумен: так быстро менялись его настроения, от желания обнять и облагодетельствовать до желания убить и сплясать на растерзанном трупе.

– Я должен признать, что ты во многом прав, Хавроний. Не далее как сегодня я имел беседу с императором по поводу смерти бедного Веспасиана. Клавдий убежден, что это китайская рука, и пребывает в страхе.

Хавроний хлопнул в ладоши и прижал их к лицу, глядя на Нуму теперь торжествующе – будто получил неожиданный подарок.

– Вот! А что я говорю? Страх, страх – и разве он обсуждал с тобой жесткие решения? Разве он подумал о том, что мы можем противопоставить наглости Поднебесной? Я предвижу твой вопрос: «А что же Хавроний?» А у меня связаны руки! Мне и шагу не дают ступить! Мы в нейтралитете по уши! Скоро над Римом будут смеяться по всей презренной Азии… Легионы на границах спят, они уже не надеются вступить в бой! Меня спрашивают – откуда измена? А вот отсюда, Нума! Где сам дух великой империи?

Нума задумчиво кивнул и все же проглотил кусочек десерта. 

– А эти наши законы, по которым на императорское кресло может претендовать любой юнец? Любой патрицианский мажор – типа того же Лециния? Это так унижает Рим! Император дряхл и тревожен, но что, если высшая власть достанется избалованному сосунку?

– Не отрину, что Цезарь своеволен и высокомерен, – медленно поддакнул Нума. – Или же был своеволен и высокомерен.

– Все же боги за нас, они уберегли отечество от такой нелепой случайности. А дальше уж наша забота эти случайности предотвратить…

– К чему ты клонишь, Хавроний?

– Я внесу жрецам и в Сенат проект изменения закона о престолонаследии. И хочу быть уверен, что ты меня поддержишь – и сделаешь так, что и остальные ваши колдуны поддержат. Хочу ввести возрастной ценз.

– Смелое предложение.

– О, Нума, лисица более пряма, чем ты… Мне нужен твой ответ. Ты на моей стороне?

– Ты полон решимости, я вижу.

Хавроний фыркнул, вскочил, пробежался по столовой зале, потыкав по пути огромного синего попугая в золоченой клетке, который ласково клюнул его в палец.

– Потому что мое терпение иссякает, Нума! Я же не призываю тебя совершить преступление! Это законная процедура во благо империи!

– Возможно, это и вправду могло бы быть полезно. Но мне надо будет оценить законопроект в готовом виде. Если он будет корректен, то я не создам препятствий.

– Что может быть корректнее возрастного ценза? – возмутился Хавроний. – То, что сейчас творится с порядком очереди к короне, – вот что ужасающе некорректно!

– Частично я понимаю твою несдержанность, – чуть улыбнулся Нума. – Я бы тоже не хотел видеть в Круглом кабинете мальчика с молоком на губах.

– О, ну слава богам, – воздел руки в потолку Хавроний, снова подбежал к расшитому цветными шелками креслу и упал в него, будто утомленный до крайности. – Змея на этот раз не извернулась! Расскажи скорее мне про Клавдия – он действительно взволнован убийством Веспасиана?

– Более чем когда-либо, – кивнул Нума, отпивая кофе. От вина маг воздержался. – Он готов рубить лес, не утруждаясь поиском гнилых деревьев, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

– Отлично понимаю, – Хавроний снова расцвел тонкой нервной улыбкой, между подрагивающими толстыми губами хищно блеснули зубы.

– Мне жаль всех невинных, кто попадет в этот бескрайний костер, – продолжал Нума, и теперь пришла его очередь принять удрученный вид. – Вот, к примеру… помнишь ли ты юного Бенедикта Вульпинария из свиты Веспасиана?

– О… – сладко закатил глаза военный консул и прищелкнул языком. – Дивный, дивный юноша… Как цветок. Всегда хотел его трахнуть, если честно, но перед Веспасианом было неловко.

– Теперь эта неловкость исчезла, я полагаю, а Бенедикт нуждается в защите. Клавдий намерен истребить всех, кто был с Веспасианом в момент… момент отделения головы от тела. Но юноша никогда не был замешан в криминале. Его удел – дарить наслаждение, на большие роли он не способен.

– Да-а, его будет жаль… – протянул Хавроний. – Он так молод… и так красив. Ты представляешь его лицо, когда он кончает? Я смотреть никогда не мог спокойно на этого маленького ублюдка... Всю ночь бы с члена не спускал.

– Уверен, тебя отлично понимает половина патрицианского Рима, – усмехнулся Нума. – Прекрасный шанс перейти от взглядов к действию. Можешь взять под защиту и остальных мальчиков… там были еще Тулпий и Гай Германик…

– Эти меня не интересуют, – отрезал Хавроний. – Клавдий может хоть узлом их завязать или варенье из них сварить. Но Бенедикт… О да. Выпьем за желания, которые долго сбываются, но тем слаще их воплощение!

– Это соррентийское?

– Ну да, не фалерно, не фалерно, но тоже хорошее, не придирайся! Кстати, Нума, меня всегда интересовало, можешь ли ты превратить воду в вино? Вот христианские оборванцы хвастаются, что их скорбный бог может!

– Это не самое первое, чему учат магов, да и обычно магию на такие пустяки не тратят, – заметил Нума, принимая кубок из рук консула. 

Но тот явно горел, зажженный всем предыдущим разговором, и глаза его сверкали, зрачок затопил радужку.

– Ради меня, Нума? Можешь сделать из соррентино фалерно? Никогда не видел, как ты это делаешь! Да, Гекатовы псы меня раздери, я порой даже не верю, что ты маг!

– Неверие часто облегчает жизнь, Хавроний, не хочешь ли ты и дальше жить легко?

– Не кокетничай, жрец… Я же прошу о мелочи, о пустяке!

Хавроний сделал умильное лицо, и Нума обхватил кубок ладонями и посмотрел на светло-красную жидкость, блестевшую при свете свечей. Не было отдельного заклинания, меняющего воду на вино, было одно универсальное, способное поменять структуру любого вещества. Если у мага доставало силы, конечно. 

У Нумы доставало иногда силы поменять смерть на жизнь.

– Фор дан ив эй, – шепнул он вину, нарисовав в воздухе маленький рогатый знак, и, помедлив немного, протянул кубок обратно Хавронию. 

Тот пристально воззрился сначала на вино, потом на Нуму, затем с жадностью присосался к кубку, издав еще занятым горлом восторженный возглас.

– Да! Первоклассное, великолепное фалерно! Теперь я знаю, что ты не зря входишь в Коллегию жрецов...

– Как легко тебя впечатлить, Хавроний, – позволил себе широкую улыбку Нума.

Почему-то вдруг подумалось о христианском боге, и в груди что-то кольнуло, поэтому он вальяжно развалился в кресле и махнул входившей в двери девушке, которая несла хьюмидор розового дерева. 

– Будем пользоваться всеми благами жизни, пока живы.

– Будем, – согласился Хавроний и снова отпил из кубка с новоявленным фалерно. 

Глаза его блестели масляно и смотрели слегка отстраненно, как будто Нума его уже не интересовал. 

Впрочем, маг понимал, почему: в голове у военного консула, известного сладострастными похождениями, прочно поселился Бенедикт.

***

С ужина у Хаврония Нума поехал домой, но только на минуту зашел в апартаменты, накинул неприметный плащ, и его снова вынесло в темное чрево Рима. 

Ночь стояла глухая, шел Нума переулками, кривыми и путаными, и капюшон на его голове полностью скрывал лицо, однако он все же шепнул в прохладный воздух простое, но приятное заклинание. Теперь люди смотрели на него, но не видели.

Дверь в маленькую квартирку под самой крышей ему открыли после условного стука. Можно было подумать, что Нума навещал любовницу из простолюдинов, но нет, Лукреция могла подождать, она была терпеливой.

А вот Бенедикт, похоже, потерял всякое терпение. Судя по разгрому, царившему в круглой увешанной гобеленами комнате, до прихода покровителя он яростно швырял вещи в стену, а сейчас, как и Хавроний, поглощал вино, но даже не озаботился бокалами, а пил прямо из бутылки.

Впустив гостя, он прислонился к косяку и молча смотрел на Нуму. Однако его всего трясло; к щекам прилила кровь, на скулах ходили желваки. 

Пожалуй, маг все же понимал Веспасиана, Хаврония и всех других гордых патрициев, которые моментально теряли волю при виде этих высоких темных бровей, синих, похожих на ягоды можжевельника глаз, длинных тонких пальцев и виртуозно очерченных богами розовых губ.

– Ты обещал защитить меня, жрец, – звонко сказал Бенедикт, и эмоции, наконец, прорвались в этом звоне – гнев и, конечно, страх. – Ты говорил – будь спокоен, а потом прислал мне магическое послание, Мор бы тебя побрал! Магическое! Я даже не сразу понял, что это такое! Чуть не обделался!

– Я не только передал тебе весть, но и поставил защиту от людских глаз, Бенедикт, – поморщился Нума и сел в разлапистое кресло, заваленное дорогими рубашками. – Незачем разорять квартиру и упиваться, как перед концом света.

– Правда, что ли? – завелся Бенедикт. – Тебе, быть может, как темному магу и высокому чиновнику, ничего никогда не грозит, а вот хастлера сразу пустят в расход! Я же мелкий сорняк в саду – выдернут и не поморщатся!

– По-моему, ты имеешь полный доступ к оранжерее, – усмехнулся Нума, – что-то я ни разу ни видел тебя среди сорной травы.

– И ты запретил мне куда-то ехать!

– Коллегия жрецов по приказу императора проводит расследование. Было бы подозрительно, если бы ты сбежал.

– О, великий Юпитер, но ведь фактически эта коллегия… –  тут Бенедикт щелкнул пальцами, а потом театрально-обвиняюще указал на мага. – Это ты, Нума, ты!

– Вот именно.

Юноша всплеснул руками и тоже упал в кресло – напротив Нумы. Щеки его теперь не просто розовели, на них горели алые пятна, и на шее тоже, и даже на груди. Нума подумал, уже не в первый раз, что чем-то Бенедикт походит на Цезаря Лециния. Та же бешеная белокурая масть, та же изысканная и хрупкая внешность, но под этой хрупкостью – стальной стержень.

– Так ты защищаешь свою репутацию? Великолепно! Я забыл, что связался с самым двуличным существом на свете. И самым опасным, вероятно, тоже! О, как я жалею, Нума, что ты не гей. Ты абсолютно мне неподвластен… – тут юноша развел ладони, как статуя азиатского бога. – Глупо было выбирать господина, на которого не можешь воздействовать, не так ли?

– Насколько я помню, у тебя не было особого выбора, – напомнил Нума.

Когда-то он спас Бенедикта от группового изнасилования и потом сделал своим тайным агентом – вовсе не из милосердия, а сразу рассчитав, насколько полезна будет его красота. До него сирота, едва закончивший приютскую школу, неприякаянно шатался по злачным местам Рима.

– Ты извлек из этого кучу выгод, Нума, – ядовито отозвался Бенедикт. – И, насколько я знаю, если бы не придумал новой выгоды, не пришел бы ко мне и сейчас, а отдал меня на съедение, глазом не моргнув. Просто еще один никчемный блондинчик в твоих глазах, не правда ли?

– Ты мне нравишься, Бенедикт, – с улыбкой сказал Нума.

И с удивлением понял, что это правда. Пусть он и не испытывал плотского желания к этому мальчику, но действительно привязался к нему: из-за его шарма, энергии, жизни, кипевшей в нем, какого-то необъяснимого тепла, которое тот распространял вокруг себя, несмотря на вздорный характер и высокомерие. 

Бенедикт был самый человечный из всех бессердечных нимфоманов, каких Нума встречал, а встречал он их на своем веку великое множество. И самый умный – это Нума ценил еще больше. С Бенедиктом хотелось быть, на него хотелось смотреть, к нему хотелось прикасаться – просто так, чтобы посмотреть на его живую, огненную, всегда непосредственную реакцию. Если бы ко всему этому прибавилась еще и страсть – та была бы еще медовая ловушка. Нума в который раз порадовался, что предпочитает женщин.

– Видимо, я нравлюсь кому-то еще, ведь ты поэтому здесь, – заметил Бенедикт, и Нума усмехнулся еще шире. – Кому хочешь меня подложить в этот раз?

– Хавронию, – не стал отмалчиваться Нума.

– Военному консулу? – оживился Бенедикт и забрался в кресло с ногами. – Расскажи-ка…

– Он без ума от тебя.

– Да ты что?

– Да, и он укроет тебя на время – не афишируя, конечно, перед Клавдием свою защиту. И пока ты будешь желанен для него, тебе ничего не грозит. До тех пор, пока сам Хавроний на коне, разумеется. Но я все равно поставлю тебе защиту – буду ставить каждую неделю, поскольку она непрочная. Это очень старая магия, ею почти не пользуются сейчас, Бенедикт, так что можешь оставить свои обвинения и даже побыть благодарным.

– Защиту от чего?

– От намеренного убийства – от яда, от кинжала, от удавки. К сожалению, долго ей пользоваться нельзя. Но потом… потом я тебя снова укрою.

– Потом – это после того, как сбросишь Хаврония с коня, по твоему меткому выражению? – тонко улыбнулся Бенедикт и взял со стола новую бутылку. Только теперь на столике появились еще и граненые стаканы.

– Именно для этого я и подкладываю тебя под него, по твоему меткому выражению, – не остался в долгу Нума. – Но мне надо знать, на многое ли ты способен – и насколько ты предан мне.

– О, Нума, у меня, кроме тебя, никого нет, а если бы и был, то, к сожалению, связавшись с темным магом, так просто не развяжешься. А способен я… – Бенедикт помедлил, протягивая собеседнику стакан, наполненный вином по самый край. – Скажем так, я вообще очень способный молодой человек.

– Я давно это заметил, – сказал Нума, отпивая из стакана.

Чем ему еще нравился Бенедикт, так это тем, что с ним совсем не надо было притворяться. Даже перед Лукрецией иногда случалась необходимость выглядеть лучше, чем есть. Бенедикту этого не требовалось – он сразу знал, что Нума самое темное, что встречалось ему на пути. 

Так думал Нума, глядя на точеное, будто бы фарфоровое, несмотря на тонкие золотистые веснушки, рассыпанные по нежной коже, лицо своего агента. А тот уже возбужденно принялся рассказывать какой-то анекдот, даже не потрудившись уточнить, на что его в очередной раз толкает жрец.

– Ты вовсе не сорняк, Бенедикт, – сказал Нума наконец. – Ты моя роза. Как та, что Купидон дал Гарпократу, чтобы оставить в тайне его любовную связь с Венерой. Прекрасный символ всех моих секретов и того молчания, что погребло их.

– Та роза, что рисуют на потолках залов для совещаний? – развеселился Бенедикт. – Но ведь всякая роза вянет.

– Всякий сад когда-нибудь погибнет, Бенедикт, и нет никакого смысла сожалеть об этом. А теперь послушай меня.  


	28. Прелести дикой природы

Глухая темнота перед глазами начала таять, расходясь черно-оранжевой моросью. Гул в ушах прекратился, но только несколько мгновений спустя Цезарь осознал, что слух к нему вернулся. 

Он яростно рванулся вверх и вперед, еще не понимая, где он, но машинально нащупывая нож, прикрепленный к бедру. Откуда-то он знал, что обоих пистолетов больше нет. Он всхлипнул, в горле першило и жгло. Наверное, он совсем сорвал связки, но это были такие пустяки по сравнению с тем, что надо было бежать вперед, закрыть собой всех остальн ых, не способных  на серьезное сопротивление…

Что-то навалилось ему прямо на грудь, прижало лопатками к земле, прервав рывок. Цезарь бешено рявкнул, из горла вырвался хриплый вой. Глаза опять залила кровавая пелена, пальцы сами собой вцепились во что-то тугое, но податливое. Кажется, шея. Он напряг руки, готовясь свернуть эту шею заученным движением, но тут кто-то крепко схватил его за запястья. Схватил с такой силой, что даже сквозь исступление боя Цезарь удивился.

И тут же в ухо ему проорали бешеным шепотом:

– Тихо! Тихо ты! Цезарь! Цезарь! Да успокойся ты, это я! Я это!...

Что первое достигло сознания – голос или слова, Цезарь не знал. Но на долю секунды помедлил, хотя распаленная кровь отстукивала в ушах только одно: убей, убей, убей!

Еще через секунду появился и запах, тоже знакомый. Значит, не враг. Цезарь моргнул, длинно выдохнул и неожиданно для себя успокоился. Так бывает после кошмаров – сначала ты еще там, в навалившемся на тебя ужасе, и вдруг – уже дома, в собственной постели, живой и здоровый. Правда, покрытый холодным потом и с колотящимся сердцем, зато в полной безопасности.

Вот в безопасности Цезарь себя и почувствовал ни с того ни с сего. Тут же, рывком, вернулся к осознанию реальности: лежал он на чем-то твердом, странно кочковатом, а сверху на нем, явно устроившись удобнее, простерся Макс Харт всей своей немаленькой тушей, да еще и прижимал запястья Цезаря к земле по обе стороны от головы. По причине этой странной позы длинный нос Харта упирался прямо в его, Цезаря, нос, а перед глазами маячили располосованные черной краской щеки.

– Ну что, опомнился? – спросил Макс. Рук, впрочем, не убрал.

Дышал он тяжело, будто только что пробежал марафон. Что-то было во всем этом не так. Из-за этого ощущения неправильности Цезарь лежал смирно. Если отвести взгляд от грязной щеки и уха Макса, напротив – по-дурацки розового и неуместно прозрачного, то в обзор попадал кусок ярко-голубого неба, чистого-чистого, без единого облачка.

Высоко в этой голубизне висела какая-то птица. Крылья не шевелились, поэтому казалось, что птицу нарисовали тушью.

До Цезаря наконец дошло, что вокруг не так.

Тишина.

Абсолютная тишина.

Он дернул плечом. Должно быть, что-то отразилось в его лице, потому что Харт тут же отпустил его и перекатился в сторону. Цезарь сел и обомлел.

Вокруг них, насколько хватало глаз, расстилалось море травы. Оттенки зеленого, желтого и бурого сменяли друг друга, переливались на солнце, бросая вокруг бледно-золотые блики, шли волнами. Над всем этим великолепием висело раскаленное белое солнце, вокруг него даже небо казалось не таким ярким.

И никаких, совершенно никаких звуков, если не считать сопения Харта, который все никак не мог отдышаться.

Ни взрывов, ни свиста пуль, ни криков, ни лязгающего рычания техники, никакого грохота, сопровождающего бой.

Не говоря уж о том, что и боя вокруг Цезаря и Макса никакого не было. Только бесконечная трава до горизонта.

– Мы где? – оглушенно спросил Цезарь.

Вопрос был риторический, но Макс ответил:

– Сдается мне, что в саванне, я видел такое в Скайнете, – он вздохнул,  – но тебе, наверное, лучше знать.

***

– Как это – не знаю? А кто знает? – Харт уже третий раз обошел Цезаря по кругу, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы всплеснуть руками. – А как тогда мы тут очутились?

Лицо его и шея были все в потеках пота и размазанной камуфляжной краски, и когда он махал руками, то сильно напоминал пугало. Волосы торчали во все стороны, пробившаяся щетина тоже не добавляла элегантности.

Цезаря это мельтешение раздражало. К тому же он подозревал, что и сам выглядит не лучше Харта. Невыносимо пекло, трава колола задницу даже сквозь плотную ткань форменных штанов.

– Харт, заткнись и не маячь, – рыкнул Цезарь и потер лицо, стараясь не задевать глаза. На ладонях остались масляные черные разводы. – Сказал же, блядь, не знаю как! Очутились, и всё. Скажи спасибо, что живы остались.

– Спасибо, мой легат, – Харт отвесил ему поклон.

– Не стоит благодарности, – светски ответил Цезарь и сплюнул в сторону. На языке все еще чувствовалась пороховая гарь.

Харт прошелся туда-сюда, снова встал над Цезарем, так и сидевшим на траве, вздохнул и сдал назад:

– Да я тебя не попрекаю! Я просто хочу понять, как это произошло… Скайфоны не работают, мы хер знает где, вокруг ни души, патронов ни одной штуки.

– Знаешь, я бы тоже не прочь понять, как это произошло, – буркнул Цезарь.

– Вообще никаких идей? – снова спросил Харт.

Цезарь вздохнул. Идея у него была, но толку от нее было чуть. 

– Ты помнишь историю о том, как меня в детстве похитили в Британии? – Харт застыл, нелепо растопырив руки, и Цезарь кивнул, – ну да. Всех до сих пор очень интересует вопрос, как я, будучи мальчишкой, тогда так ловко сбежал от похитителей.

– Ты, кажется, говорил, что не помнишь…

– Естественно. Ты думаешь, я всем должен был рассказать, как я внезапно оказался в богами забытом лесу? Они хотели отрезать мне пальцы и послать отцу, по крайней мере, грозились. В один совсем не прекрасный момент мне показалось, что от угроз они вот-вот перейдут к действиям, я испугался – очень сильно испугался, между прочим, – и оп! Я один-одинешенек в какой-то чаще, без всего, и никаких перспектив на спасение.

– И что? – Харт сел на корточки и с жадным интересом заглянул Цезарю в лицо.

– Да ничего, – фыркнул Цезарь, – жив как видишь. Но не надо меня спрашивать, как такое произошло, потому что я не знаю. И сейчас тоже не могу сказать, как. Потому отвали от меня с идиотскими вопросами, ради богов!

Харт тоже сел и некоторое время рассматривал Цезаря в упор.

–  Заебись! – сказал он наконец.

Цезарь пожал плечами. Тут уж не поспоришь.

Они посидели еще какое-то время, тупо рассматривая друг друга и жесткие стебли травы вокруг.

– Ладно, –  вдруг сказал Харт и снова вскочил на ноги, – нечего рассиживаться. Надо искать связь и возвращаться. 

Надо было признать, что для человека, перенесенного с поля боя в  _ дикую саванну _ , он адаптировался к ситуации быстро. Цезарь в свое время просидел на одном месте несколько часов, прежде чем  нашел в себе силы собраться и  прекратить панический водоворот мыслей. 

– Скайфоны точно не работают? – переспросил он.

Вместо ответа Харт пошарил по карманам и бросил ему и свой, и Цезаря скайфоны. Да, передовой технике пришел бесславный конец – скайфон Харта был раздавлен в лепешку, от которой уже отваливались кусочки, а дисплей на скайфоне Цезаря представлял собой одну расплавленную кляксу.

– Рации? – поинтересовался Цезарь.

Харт отрицательно покачал головой.

– Ладно, –  кивнул Цезарь, – давай смотреть, что у нас есть.

Провели быструю, но тщательную ревизию. У каждого за голенищем высоких ботинок нашлось по ножу и по фляжке – у Харта с ромом, у Цезаря с водой. Еще у Харта обнаружились: подтаявшая шоколадка, упаковка жевательной резинки, тонкий шнур приблизительно фута четыре длиной, маленькая отвертка в ярком желтом колпачке, карманное зеркальце (тут Цезарь изумленно поднял брови, а Харт сделал вид, что смутился), два одноразовых шприца с обезболивающим из стандартной военной аптечки, пижонские солнцезащитные очки, удивительным образом совершенно целые, и кусочек мыла в целлофановой обертке размером со спичечный коробок.

Когда Цезарь вытряхнул свое добро, Харт уважительно присвистнул. Запасы легата оказались несравнимо богаче. Из оружия, помимо ножа, имелись еще длинная стальная спица и стальная же тонкая струна с петлями по обоим концам. Других полезных вещей тоже было немало: две коробки спичек, пластырь, два шприца с обезболивающим, как и у Харта, две пачки сигарет, одна нераспакованная, другая полная наполовину, глянцевая лента из фольги с пятью презервативами, три протеиновых батончика, проспиртованные салфетки в вакуумной упаковке и, самое главное, блистер с таблетками для дезинфекции воды.

– Да ты запаслив, мой легат, –  пораженно заметил Харт.

– Ты просто еще плохо меня знаешь, мой эвокат, – скромно, но в тон Харту ответил Цезарь.

Удивление Харта его позабавило. Казалось, что тот вроде бы уже избавился от манеры недооценивать легата, но иногда его все равно пробивало изумлением. Видимо, воздушный образ в глазах Макса все еще иногда расходился с реальностью. Этот когнитивный диссонанс Цезаря ужасно умилял, так что он не стал сдерживаться и ухмыльнулся. Харт метнул на него недовольный взгляд и сжал губы. Наверное, не хотел ляпнуть что-то еще.

– Регулярные похищения и то, первое, перемещение, выработали у меня кое-какие полезные привычки, – снизошел до объяснений Цезарь. – Некоторые вещи я ношу с собой всегда, некоторые – только если считаю, что ситуация может стать опасной.

– Как твой эвокат я, конечно, одобряю подобные привычки, – сумрачно сказал Харт, – но вообще-то предполагалось, что легат, командующий учениями, будет сидеть на командном пункте в штабе, а не порхать по полю боя. 

– Макс, ты меня плохо слушал, когда я произносил свое напутствие легионерам, – назидательно заметил Цезарь. – Я сказал: мы на войне. 

– Я помню.

– А на твой неумело завуалированный упрек, Макс, скажу следующее: ты, вроде бы, должен охранять меня в любых условиях, нет?

– Да.

– Ну так и охраняй, а не ной, – резко сказал Цезарь. – А какие я тебе создам для этого условия – это мое дело.

– Слушаюсь, мой легат! – по-уставному гаркнул Харт и встал навытяжку.

Обиделся. В примятой ими траве всё это смотрелось особенно по-идиотски.

– Вольно, – вздохнул Цезарь. 

***

Ужасно хотелось курить.

Он подумал, махнул рукой и достал сигарету. Харт тут же отобрал у него пачку, буркнул «побережем» и принялся распихивать обнаруженное добро по карманам. Цезарь курил, лениво наблюдая за деловитой суетой. 

Справился Харт быстро, потоптался в задумчивости, снова порылся в карманах и протянул Цезарю очки.

– А ты сам? – спросил Цезарь, цепляя очки на нос. Отказываться он не стал – потерпеть, конечно, мог, но никогда не любил бьющее в глаза солнце.

– Я обойдусь, а ты… – Харт неопределенно повел рукой и отвернулся.

– Харт! – позвал Цезарь, улыбаясь.

– Ну что? – буркнул Харт, нехотя поворачиваясь к нему.

Цезарь широко, прицельно улыбнулся.

– Спасибо. Никогда у меня еще не было такого заботливого эвоката.

– Насколько я понял, у тебя его вообще никогда не было, – не остался в долгу Макс. – Ну так что? Куда пойдем?

Понятно было, что оставаться и сидеть на месте в ожидании неизвестно чего не было никакого смысла.

– Думаю, двинем на север, – Цезарь тщательно затушил сигарету о подошву, затолкал окурок в землю, поднялся и огляделся. – Я, конечно, не географ, но судя по ландшафту, мне кажется, мы гораздо южнее Могадишо.

**–** А также, возможно, западнее или восточнее, – сказал Макс.

– Тоже может быть, - согласился Цезарь. – Но вот прикинь: если мы пойдем на юг, мы можем так переть до конца континента, и вероятность найти хоть какое-то селение близка к нулю. Не факт, конечно, что мы быстро кого-то найдем, если пойдем на север, но все же мне это кажется более разумным. А двигаться западнее или восточнее тоже без толку – будем бродить зигзагами и в итоге потратим больше времени.

– Согласен, – кивнул Харт и махнул рукой. – Тогда туда.

***

Походный порядок определился сам собой: Харт в авангарде, Цезарь, соответственно, в арьергарде. Поначалу Харт шел медленно, то и дело оглядывался. Цезарь эти уловки прекрасно понимал: Макс все еще в нем сомневался, берег. Но после того, как Цезарь нарочно несколько раз влетел Максу в спину, да еще и толкнул вперед, вроде бы случайно, дурацкой самоотверженности у Харта поубавилось. Тогда скорость передвижения наконец-то приблизилась к положенной  на марше по пересеченной местности. 

Если судить по синематекам Римского Географического общества, то саванна выглядит красивым газоном с плавными переходами от неглубоких низин к небольшим возвышенностям, там и сям произрастают живописные рощицы, а между ними бродят величественные стада газелей и антилоп. 

На самом деле все не так. 

Никакого газона нет и в помине, зато в большом количестве имеется жесткая трава, к тому же довольно высокая. Сам по себе ландшафт не такой уж ровный: низины и возвышенности быстро перестают казаться плавными, когда приходится то взбираться вверх, то спускаться вниз. Ботинки по траве то и дело скользят, а учитывая, что почва сама по себе неровная, складчатая, все время сохраняется опасность попасть ногой в яму. В этой ситуации даже вывих превращается в смертельную ловушку, а уж про сломанную конечность и говорить нечего.

С другой стороны, оба они были опытными пехотинцами. Когда Харт в очередной раз убедился, что подопечный не воздушная балеринка, и отрегулировал скорость, перемещаться они стали значительно быстрее. 

Местность вокруг оставалась неизменной долгое время. Цезарь сначала любопытно вертел головой по сторонам – когда выдавалась возможность оторвать взгляд от того, что происходило под ногами. Но постепенно это ему надоело – ландшафт не менялся абсолютно. Наконец, часа через четыре, на горизонте возникли неясные штрихи, превратившиеся в  контуры небольшой рощи. Ма кс замедлился, сделал несколько шагов и остановился. Цезарь тоже огляделся.

Они находились на некотором возвышении. В трех-четырех милях перед ними отлично просматривалась группа деревьев. Цезарь взглянул на небо. Раскаленная выбеленная лазурь поменяла оттенок, сделалась сочной, налилась яркостью.

– Дело к вечеру, – заметил Цезарь.

Харт кивнул, в свою очередь посмотрел на небо, потом деревья и решил:

– Пора искать ночлег. Побудь здесь, я осмотрю рощу.

– Ну уж нет, – не согласился Цезарь. – Пошли вместе. 

Харт поджал губы, но сопротивляться не стал. 

Еще через час они добрались до рощи. Для ночлега место было вполне подходящее: не совсем под открытым небом, и сухих веток в достатке, чтобы разжечь хотя бы маленький костер, и в то же время нет густых зарослей, откуда стоило бы ждать нежеланных гостей. 

Харт добросовестно обошел всю рощицу по периметру, вернулся к Цезарю и сообщил, что ночевать они будут тут. Цезарь согласно кивнул, хотя и без слов Макса это было понятно как дважды два. 

Африканский день падал в сумерки, как птица с подбитым крылом – быстро и рывками. Они быстро собрали приличный ворох веток и даже нашли полусгнивший ствол рухнувшего дерева, нарвали сухой травы, и на небольшой полянке развели костер.

Сумерки вернули не только краски небесам, но и звуки миру. Если до этого Цезарю казалось, что вокруг царит полная тишина, которую нарушало только их дыхание, то теперь, будто нажатием кнопки, прорвались шорохи – и шуршание легкого ветерка в кронах, и резкие, отрывистые крики невидимых в листве птиц.

Макс огляделся вокруг с задумчивым видом, как будто хотел что-то найти. Цезарь уже вытащил из кармана флягу с водой и протеиновый батончик и выжидательно посмотрел на Макса – следовало подкрепиться. Голод уже давал о себе знать, у обоих не было во рту ни крошки с тех самых пор, как они позавтракали ранним утром еще на корабле. Теперь, когда они немного отдышались после марш-броска, есть Цезарю хотелось неимоверно. И он был уверен, что и Максу тоже.

Макс вел себя странно. Вместо того чтобы присоединиться к Цезарю для убогой трапезы, он стянул с себя майку и принялся шустро расшнуровывать ботинки. Разоблачался Харт  быстро и привычно: за ботинками отправились носки, потом штаны. Их Макс аккуратно свернул и положил сверху на ботинки, поколебался несколько мгновений и решительно стянул трусы, метнув на Цезаря сердитый взгляд. 

Цезарь поднял брови, повернулся на бок, оперся на локоть и сделал приглашающий жест.

Неожиданный и безмолвный стриптиз его, разумеется, нешуточно удивил – с чего бы вдруг, когда ничто не предвещало? Но отказываться от дармового развлечения он не собирался. Еще пока Макс занимался ботинками, Цезарь безнаказанно любовался широкой спиной и рассчитывал полюбоваться и дальше, но ожидания пошли прахом: Макс избавился от белья очень быстро и так же быстро нырнул в траву.

– Ну вот! – громко протянул Цезарь разочарованным тоном. 

В ответ из травы фыркнули с отчетливой насмешкой.

*******

Цезарь еще немного послушал слабеющее шуршание в траве. Справедливости ради надо сказать, что Макса почти сразу стало не слышно на фоне ночных шорохов вокруг. 

Стемнело очень быстро, Цезарь остался внутри небольшого бледно-розового шара, созданного костром. На границе освещенного участка темнота казалась еще гуще.

Он лег навзничь, прикрыл глаза рукой, вздохнул и разрешил себе подумать о том, что случилось в этот странный, длинный, ужасный день. Все время с того момента, как он очнулся в этой забытой богами саванне, пока они с Максом шли на север, пока искали ночевку, пока возились с костром, – Цезарь старательно запрещал себе думать о том, что произошло в Могадишо. 

Теперь наступило время, когда сделать это было можно. Не то чтобы ему мешал Макс, но хотелось остаться наедине с собой, своими мыслями и чувствами. Да и вообще, если была такая возможность, Цезарь предпочитал размышлять в одиночестве. Он лег удобнее и начал мысленно выстраивать прошедший день минута за минутой. Вот утро в штабе, все идет по плану, высадка десанта, либурнарии занимают установленные позиции. Диспозиция продумана и выверена, доклады следуют минута в минуту, в штабе – нормальная рабочая обстановка, его центурионы работают слаженно, как сыгранный годами оркестр – да и не может быть иначе, ведь это его центурионы.

И вот она, та самая минута, когда тщательно поставленный спектакль превратился из игры в настоящую жизнь: со всей ее отвратительной правдой, когда все по-настоящему, когда хлещет кровь, орудия бухают вовсе не холостыми зарядами. Когда визгу пуль аккомпанирует хрип умирающих людей, когда суматоха и паника, до белых глаз, не видящих ничего, разинутых в ужасе ртов, когда уже не понимаешь, где верх и где низ, ночь или день, жив ты или мертв.

Он восстановил в памяти ход событий, обдумал свое решение отправиться на поле боя и пришел к выводу, что поступил правильно. В сложившейся обстановке нужен был человек, способный взять на себя командование. 

Остальные к этому оказались просто не готовы. Уж слишком высшее командование Римской империи привыкло к устоявшемуся порядку. Никто и помыслить не мог, что в разгар учений кто-то наберется наглости напасть на римские легионы. Эта мысль у самого Цезаря вызывала всплеск изумления, но он, в отличие от остальных, все же подсознательно ждал чего-то. 

Голос внутри него шептал об опасности, о том, что надо быть каждую секунду начеку. И поэтому, пока все остальные в штабе тратили драгоценные секунды на эмоции, Цезарь уже  летел на вертолете туда, где гибли его люди, – и тут речь шла не только о центурионах его собственного легиона, но обо всех римлянах, они все были его людьми, и им нужен был командир.

Всё он сделал правильно.

Не говоря уже об оборотнях. Если бы перед отправкой в Африку у него хоть кто-то, да вот, к примеру, Вененозий, спросил, насколько серьезно он верит в то, что подвернется случай применить патроны, смазанные изготовленным Клеопатрой ядом, он дал бы, может быть, процентов пять. Но стойкая привычка быть готовым ко всему заставила его взять дополнительный пистолет, заряженных этими патронами. 

И он оказался действительно подготовлен: ужас, который он испытал, когда твари бросились на него, и вполовину не мог, наверное, сравниться с тем ужасом, что накрыл остальных. В конце концов, что отличает хорошего командира от плохого, как не умение всегда держать себя в руках и думать, думать в любой ситуации.

И все же от тревожных мыслей было никуда не деться. Больше всего мучила неизвестность: чем все закончилось? Как? Все же нападение организовали бандиты, пусть и хорошо обученные, а противостояла им профессиональная армия.  И пусть даже в первые минуты началась сумятица, но дальше уже начали работать вбитые годами рефлексы. Если воспользоваться подходящей к ситуации метафорой, гиена, конечно, может укусить слона, но не способна его завалить.

Цезарь застонал и закрыл лицо руками. 

Милостью Марса, пусть потери будут минимальны! Пусть все его парни останутся живы! Он, конечно, знал, что мечты несбыточны, он привык к потерям и знал, что переживет и грядущие, но душа от этого болела ничуть не меньше.

– Думаешь, как там? – вдруг спросила ночь голосом Макса.

Цезарь встрепенулся, сел, увидел сидящего напротив на корточках Харта и тут же принял невозмутимый вид. 

Харта это, кажется, ничуть не обмануло. Он панибратски хлопнул Цезаря по плечу, встал и заметил:

– Ты так задумался, легат, что к тебе и носорог бы подкрался незамеченным. А еще твердишь мне, какой ты опытный и все повидавший легионер. – Он внимательно оглядел Цезаря. – Переживаешь?

– Обдумываю бой, – пожал плечами Цезарь. 

– Переживаешь, – утвердительно повторил Макс, поворошил палкой угли, порылся в карманах и протянул Цезарю свою фляжку. – Давай, глотни. Надо расслабиться. 

– Думаешь, глоток коньяка решит проблему? – горько усмехнулся Цезарь.

– Нет, - согласился Макс, - но и если будешь ломать голову, тоже делу не поможешь. Что ты можешь сделать вот прямо сейчас?

– Думать. Анализировать.

– Ну, сдается мне, что ты уже подумал и проанализировал, – доморощенный психолог Харт сдаваться не собирался. – Так анализировал, что даже не слышал, как я пришел. Так что давай-ка, мой легат, теперь от высоких материй вернемся к прозе жизни обычного центуриона. Пей, а я пока приготовлю пожрать. На шоколадках твоих я точно долго не протяну. Утешитель из меня никакой, сразу скажу, но зато я точно знаю, что еда и выпивка вполне способны поднять настроение любому мужчине, даже если это аристократическая фифа.

И пока Цезарь от такой наглости только молча открывал и закрывал рот, Макс встал, достал нож и принялся им орудовать, что-то кромсая в свете костра.

*******

Кое-что всегда остается неизменным. К счастью Цезаря, к этой категории относилось и сверхъестественное умение Макса Харта разживаться едой в любых условиях. Пока Цезарь возлежал в раздумьях, Макс успел раздобыть какое-то животное размером со среднюю собаку, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся мелкой антилопой. Созерцание ловко разделывавшего добычу Макса действительно отвлекло Цезаря от дум о судьбе легиона. 

Мясо было, конечно, жестким, как подошва новеньких форменных ботинок. Но это было мясо, и на пустой урчащий желудок Цезаря оно оказало самое умиротворяющее воздействие. Макс Харт кокетничал: утешитель из него вышел вполне умелый. Отходняк после физической и эмоциональной встряски от утреннего боя, усталость от дневного перехода, банальный голод, который удалось утолить нормальной пищей, чуть ли не насильно влитый в Цезаря коньяк, – всё это оказалось отличным отвлекающим фактором. 

В итоге Цезарь разлегся у костра ничуть, не хуже чем на любимой лежанке во дворе своей гвадарской виллы, и лениво наблюдал за Максом. Тот, подсев поближе к костру, бездумно строгал ножом ветку.

– Смотрю, от пернатых ты перешел к более крупной дичи, – заметил Цезарь, сладко зевая. – И долго ты за ней бегал?

– Не особенно, – ответ был совсем не многосложный.

– Наловчился раньше, или повезло?

– Может, и повезло.

– Получил удовольствие от погони? – продолжал донимать Цезарь.

– И чего тебе не спится, мой легат? – проворчал Макс и перестал строгать. Но к Цезарю не повернулся, так и сидел, уставившись в огонь.

– Вот не спится, – пожал плечами Цезарь и, помолчав, добавил капризным, знакомым лишь Луису тоном: – И вообще, мне холодно.

Тут Харт не выдержал, повернулся и пристально посмотрел на Цезаря. Глаза его в отблесках костра казались огненно-желтыми, горели не бледнее раскаленных углей.

– Чего ты хочешь, мой легат? – голос дрогнул и дал разбойничью хрипотцу.

– Хочу на тебя посмотреть, – прямо сказал Цезарь и сел. – Хватит прятаться по кустам.

– Цезарь…

– Макс. Мы ведь оба знаем, и знаем, что каждый знает. Я тебе лично рассказывал, когда мы были на корабле. А ты, помнится, тогда сбежал. Мне кажется, самое время.

– Я обращался всего два раза, – предупредил Макс, вставая. – И второй был сегодня.

– Ну вот и отлично, – заявил Цезарь. – Теперь точно должно получиться лучше.

Макс возмущенно фыркнул, но пререкаться не стал.

– Могу даже отвернуться, пока ты снимаешь штаны, – великодушно предложил Цезарь.

– Ты разве не за этим все затеял? – ну, с хамскими ответами Харт точно никогда не терялся.

Цезарь двинул бровью. Ну, вполне возможно, что и за этим тоже.

*******

То ли Цезарь задел Харта ехидными комментариями за живое, то ли тот решил, что теперь скрываться незачем, но разделся без кривляний, быстро, хотя и без спешки. Цезарь, в свою очередь, взгляда не отводил. Ну, его же все-таки не попросили отвернуться, так ведь? Да и потом, чего такого он там не видел? 

Самовнушение ничуть не помогло. Видеть-то раньше, может, и видел, но не так, когда не нужно отворачиваться с деланным смущением или делать вид, что смотришь в другую сторону, с риском заполучить косоглазие.

По личным стандартам красоты Цезаря Макс Харт смотрелся на все двести процентов. Цезаря  накрыло таким сильным приступом желания, что он даже передернулся. Татуировки струились по широкой спине, будто ожили в свете огня, и вся мощная фигура Макса, с покатыми плечами, крепкими боками, сильными руками и бедрами, вышибала из Цезаря почти все соображение.

Он удержался огромным усилием воли, не очень-то понимая, зачем, собственно, удерживается. Их с Хартом тянуло друг к другу с такой дикой нарастающей силой, что столкновение было не просто неизбежно, оно вот-вот должно было произойти, и почему не сейчас?

Внятного ответа на этот вопрос у Цезаря не было. Так велели его интуиция и то, другое существо, что иногда просыпалось внутри него. Нужно было подождать.

Харт тем временем разделся догола и принял позу, какую принимают на старте бегуны на короткие дистанции. Приподнял голову, блеснув исподлобья ненормально желтыми глазами.

– Так легче оборачиваться, – пояснил он и встряхнулся совсем по-собачьему, будто воду со шкуры стряхивал.

Цезарь подобрался. Он сам не знал, чего ждал. Единственное обращение, свидетелем которого ему до этого удалось стать, было обращение того самого поднебесника, поэтому он приготовился к лохмотьям кожи, лезущим наружу окровавленным костям, искалеченному неестественной судорогой телу и собственному омерзению. Может быть, он испытал такое сильное желание именно потому, что не хотел, чтобы это дивное тело, от вида которого отказывал разум и вожделением сводило внутренности, корежила и кромсала неведомая ему и опасная сила.

Но он должен был знать. В конце концов, Макс оборачивался пару часов назад, и никаких ошметков Цезарь не заметил, из травы не доносилось ужасающих звуков, пусть даже тогда он настолько был занят мыслями об утренней бойне, что позабыл обо всем остальном.

Как это обычно и бывает, вышло всё по-другому. Хотя Цезарь заставил себя смотреть во все глаза, толком рассмотреть ему ничего не удалось. И вовсе не потому, что он не старался. Обнаружился странный эффект: там, где находился Макс, воздух все время словно расплывался, дрожал как от жара, размывая очертания согнувшегося тела, и вдобавок Цезарь поймал себя на том, что смотрит куда-то в сторону. Непонятная сила заставила его отвести взгляд от Макса, он моргнул, всё смазалось, как на неудачном кадре, а в следующую секунду перед Цезарем уже сидел не человек, а волк.

На пару минут Цезарю отказала привычная невозмутимость. Харт был мужик не маленький, и его волчья ипостась соответствовала человеческой. Размерами Харт сейчас был со среднего теленка, и в сидячей позе оказался Цезарю по плечо. 

Кстати, на волка он был не так уж и похож, а больше напоминал Цезарю породистых гуннских овчарных собак. Перед Цезарем сидела здоровенная черная зверюга, покрытая длинной и даже на первый взгляд густейшей шерстью, темно-рыжей по животу и внутренним сторонам лап. И, в отличие от Клеопатры, Харта явно не заботило, откуда у оборотней берутся лишние кости, зубы и прочее. Они просто были, и всё. 

Харт зевнул, показав великолепный набор острых клыков, и вывесил наружу розовый язык. У Цезаря возникло стойкое ощущение, что волк веселится от всей души. Эта мысль помогла справиться с удивлением и вернуть себе невозмутимость. По крайней мере, внешнюю.

Цезарь поднялся на ноги и медленно обошел вокруг. Волк следил за ним краем глаза и ухмылялся все явственнее. Сзади обнаружился длинный мохнатый хвост.

– Прелестно, – задумчиво сказал Цезарь, скрестив руки и ухватив себя за подбородок.

Харт снова зевнул, повертел правым ухом, встал и обошел по кругу облюбованную ими полянку. Во время обхода он, вальяжно задрав заднюю ногу, дважды пометил какие-то кочки, выбранные по неизвестному Цезарю принципу, после чего вернулся обратно, сел, подумал и вдруг повалился на бок, сладко зевая и посматривая на Цезаря.

– То есть, превращаться обратно ты не намерен? – спросил Цезарь и кивнул, когда Харт в ответ постучал хвостом по земле. – Ну, я так почему-то и думал. Удобная позиция, что ни говори.

Пусть в волчьем обличье упрямство Харта явно только увеличивалось, так и Цезарю его было не занимать. Он тоже вернулся на то место, где сидел до этого, и постучал ладонью рядом с собой.

Харт насторожился и уставился на Цезаря. Наклонил голову набок, повел ухом.

– Ну что же ты? – мягко сказал Цезарь. – Не хочешь разговаривать, ладно. Тогда давай спать. Иди сюда.

Харт сел и сторожко повел ушами. Ухмыляться он прекратил, зато уставился на Цезаря во все глаза. 

– Иди ко мне, – продолжил Цезарь чуть более повелительно.

Всё это Харту совершенно не понравилось. Он встал, наклонил голову и громко фыркнул. Мол, еще чего.

– А что такое? – с младенческой наивностью спросил Цезарь. – Разговаривать со мной ты, судя по всему, не желаешь. Так что давай спать.

Макс потоптался на месте, явно прикидывая – то ли обратиться обратно, то ли послушаться. Третий вариант – лечь в сторонке – он почему-то не рассматривал.

Цезарь наклонил голову и мысленно плюнул: сам уже успел нахвататься волчьих привычек.

– Ну?

Макс посмотрел направо, потом налево, шумно задышал, издал горлом глухой урчащий звук и медленно, нехотя приблизился. В чем уж он подозревал Цезаря, было неизвестно, но тот протянул руку и положил ее Максу между ушей.

Шерсть была мягчайшей. Не бывает такой шерсти у нормальных зверей, подумалось Цезарю, когда он медленными движениями стал гладить покатый лоб, провел ладонью по загривку, помедлил и, протянув руку дальше, обнял и притянул к себе теплый бок.

Макс замер. Тут Цезарь мстительно подумал что-то невнятное про неожиданные поцелуи и запустил пальцы поглубже в шерсть. Макс вздохнул, толкнул Цезаря лбом, принуждая лечь, и лег рядом. Вздохнул еще раз, дунул в нос и положил на грудь Цезарю тяжелую лапу.

Цезарь подождал, что будет дальше, и неожиданно для себя заснул, быстро и крепко, как выключили.

Следующее обращение Макса Харта он банально проспал. Правда, и сам Харт его тоже проспал. Потому что лежал Цезарь в крепких объятьях совершенно голого Макса Харта, отлично чувствовал такой же крепкий стояк у бедра, да и про себя мог сказать то же самое. Поэтому особенно удивительно оказалось то, что, повозившись и оказавшись прижат еще теснее к боку, которым вчера любовался, внезапно заснул снова. А когда проснулся, уже лежал один, а Макс деловито затаптывал в землю потухшие угли и так усердно изображал крайнюю занятость, что Цезарь решил ему подыграть и изобразить абсолютную тупость.

То есть, невинность.

Им предстоял сложный и длинный переход, скорее всего, не последний.

И ночевка эта была тоже не последней.

В этом Цезарь был уверен.


	29. Правильный рай

Второй дневной переход оказался в чем-то легче, в чем-то – тяжелее. Пусть условия ночлега не дотягивали даже до минимального уровня комфорта для легионера на марше, но никто из них и не был обычным легионером. Однако выспаться удалось хорошо. Цезарь чувствовал себя вполне бодрым, и, судя по той скорости, с которой пер Харт, у того тоже все было в порядке.

Ближе к полудню начала досаждать жара. Они пока не встретили ни одного источника воды, а запасы во фляжке Цезаря стремительно подходили к концу, несмотря на режим жесткой экономии. Разумеется, и Цезарь, и Харт имели представление, как не погибнуть от жажды, тем более что путь их проходил отнюдь не в пустыне, но одно дело – утолить жажду водой и совсем другое – жевать жесткие стебли неизвестной травы.

Печь начало совсем уж невыносимо. Посовещавшись, они решили сделать привал. Оба были вполне в силах двигаться дальше, но стоило поберечься. Правда, прежде чем нашлось подходящее для привала место, они отмахали еще не меньше двух лиг.

Устроились не так чтобы хорошо, но терпимо – тени от холма, под которым они расположились, едва хватало, чтобы сидеть бок о бок. Цезарь достал флягу, потряс, оценивая уровень оставшейся воды.

–  М-да, – с сожалением произнес он и растянулся на земле, прикрыв локтем глаза.

Макс завозился рядом, и Цезарь с удивлением, теперь вполне настоящим, а не деланным, понял, что тот опять раздевается.

– Харт, ты обалдел? – вмешался он, схватив Макса за руку. – Куда собрался?

– Сбегаю на разведку,  – сказал Макс, отнимая руку и снова берясь за ремень, – на четырех ногах быстрее, чем на двух. И нюх лучше, может, учую воду.

– Прекрати дурить, – рассердился Цезарь, – это приказ. Бежать на четырех ногах быстрее, спорить не буду, но сколько сил ты тратишь на обращение?

Макс промолчал, но дергать ремень перестал, задумался.

– На обращение наверняка уходит много энергии, – вкрадчиво сказал Цезарь, вспомнив, о чем рассуждала Клеопатра. – Не нужно пустой жертвенности.

– Разве не для этого я здесь? – спросил Харт, лег на спину рядом и закрыл глаза.

– Ты решил превратиться в Кактуса? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Цезарь. – Подобные величавые глупости скорее по его части. И я не понял, откуда такие мрачные мысли? Голову напекло?

На грубую поддевку Макс отреагировал так, как и предполагалось: поднялся на локте и наградил Цезаря возмущенным взглядом.

– Посмотри, какая красота вокруг, - повел рукой Цезарь. – Практически сафари. Небо голубое, саванна желтая…

 **–** Носороги бурые, – почему-то шепотом продолжил Макс и ловким движением захлопнул легату ладонью рот, а другой подхватил под затылком, чтобы тот не смог вырваться. Сделал страшное лицо и взглядом показал Цезарю за спину. Потом медленно его отпустил, и Цезарь так же медленно повернулся назад, стараясь быть как можно более бесшумным.

Носорогов было четыре штуки: трое крупных и один маленький, очевидно, детеныш. Не так близко, как поначалу подумал Цезарь. Видимо, обострившийся слух Макса то и дело подводил его, мешая правильно оценить расстояние. Между носорогами и ними протянулось не меньше полумили, однако, насколько Цезарь помнил из курса зоологии, твари это были весьма проворные, несмотря на коренастую, массивную внешность. Выглядели они весьма внушительно и вовсе не так мило и неуклюже, как в географических синемалентах.

– Ветер от нас, – беззвучно прошептал Макс, касаясь губами легатского уха.

Цезарь коротко кивнул, давая понять, что услышал. Наверное, это хорошо – одна Геката знает, как носороги реагируют на запах оборотня.

Они замерли, не отводя взгляда от животных. Те мирно паслись, щипали травку, как пасторальные коровы.

– Отползаем, – выдохнул Макс.

Стараясь не совершать лишних движений и очень-очень медленно, все время проверяя направление ветра, они поползли в противоположную сторону. В какой-то момент один из носорогов насторожился и поднял голову, но потом отвлекся на детеныша.

В какой-то момент Харт поднялся на ноги и, пригибаясь, как под пулями, побежал прочь, пихнув Цезаря перед собой.

Еще через полмили они немного выдохнули. Хотя носорогов при желании все еще можно было разглядеть, вряд ли бы они теперь восприняли Макса и Цезаря как угрозу.

Цезарь ничуть не сожалел, что, впервые увидев носорогов в естественной среде обитания, не смог рассмотреть их поподробнее. Огромные тела, покрытые морщинистой кожей, больше всего похожей на складки грязного, неумело уложенного бетонного покрытия, вовсе не вызывали желания познакомиться ближе.

Довольно скоро они взяли привычный темп. Однако животный мир продолжал открываться незадачливым путешественникам: в один прекрасный момент Цезарь заметил справа от себя движение и, вглядевшись, понял, что видит стадо зебр.

Зебры вызвали короткую перепалку: Макс, заметив, что Цезарь отстал, обернулся и тоже заметил зебр. Смотрел ли он познавательные синемаленты или нет, Цезарь не знал, но сдавалось, что нет. Зебры у Харта вызвали совершенно однозначный интерес – гастрономический. Последовал очередной раунд попыток раздеться и обратиться, Цезарь уже привычно гаркнул «Отставить!» и с легким сожалением понял, что потерял к этим попыткам всякий эротический интерес.

Макс приказа послушался, но смолчать не смог. Еще примерно полчаса Цезарь выслушивал невнятный бубнеж про сердобольных аристократов, у которых к вечеру подведет живот от протеиновых батончиков.

Пока дулись друг на друга, пейзаж вокруг изменился. Стало попадаться все больше маленьких рощиц из трех-пяти деревьев, трава приобрела более сочный и яркий оттенок, они то и дело натыкались в ней на узкие вытоптанные ходы. Наконец Макс свернул и побежал по одной из таких звериных троп. Цезарь молча и размеренно бежал за ним след в след: тут он спорить не собирался, безоговорочно доверяя животным инстинктам.

Эти самые инстинкты, помноженные на специфический десантный опыт, не подвели. Воздух вокруг насытился свежестью, свойственной только близкой к воде местности. Макс сменил бег на шаг, опасаясь оказаться на обрыве. И правильно: если бы они продолжили бежать в прежнем темпе, непременно свалились бы вниз. Тропа вывела их на высокий берег большой реки, который резко уходил вниз, сменяясь узкой полосой терракотовой глины. Видимо, в период дождей река разливалась и русло расширялось как раз до того места, где сейчас стояли Цезарь и Макс.

– Привал, – объявил Макс, и в этот раз Цезарь его обогнал, первым схватившись за ремень штанов. При виде реки он ярко прочувствовал толщину слоя пота и грязи, которым покрылся за двое суток, а также запах, который шел от пропотевшей плоти, и единственным желанием стало как можно быстрее очутиться в воде.

– Стоп! – заорал Макс и на бегу схватил Цезаря за руку с такой силой, что тот по инерции закрутился и влетел прямо в Максовы объятия. – Проверю воду.

Отстранил Цезаря и пошел к реке так, словно оттуда вот-вот должны были полезть неведомые твари.

Цезарь закатил глаза, но возмущаться не стал. В конце концов,  вдруг там и впрямь поджидает какой-нибудь крокодил?

Крокодила не нашлось. Цезарю показалось, что Макс этим фактом был слегка разочарован, зато вспомнил про микробов и заметно воодушевился.

Про микробов Цезарь слушать уже не стал, бросил через плечо: «У меня жена – биолог, я уже всё об этом знаю» и полез в воду.

Замечание про жену испортило настроение Максу гораздо сильнее, чем отсутствие крокодилов. Когда Цезарь обернулся к берегу, успел увидеть лишь исчезающий в траве хвост.

Цезарь пожал плечами. Он с удовольствием вымылся, потратив почти весь кусок мыла, который имелся, прополоскал свою и Хартову одежду, разложил ее сушиться, побродил по берегу в поисках сушняка для костра, нашел, принес и лег на песок, раскинув руки и ноги.

Харт не спешил, а Цезарь не скучал. Он так давно не валялся просто так, глядя в небо, что не мог и припомнить, когда такое случалось в последний раз. Постепенно стало казаться, что небо становится все больше и шире, опрокидывается на него, накрывая перевернутой чашей, а сам он становится все меньше и меньше и скоро совсем исчезнет, развеется в прозрачной синеве.

Кто-то дунул ему в макушку. Цезарь запрокинул голову и увидел Харта. Тот, в своем волчьем обличье, сидел у Цезаря над головой, скалился. Морда была вся в крови. Лапой Харт прижимал к земле полосатое животное, похожее на поросенка, но при этом на длинных тонких ножках.

 **–** Набегался? – Цезарь потянулся и сел. – Намекаешь, что тушу должен разделывать я?

Харт подвинул полосатика к Цезарю, а сам потрусил к реке. Там он долго полоскался, то выбираясь на отмель и отряхиваясь, поднимая вокруг себя облако брызг, то вновь забираясь глубже, так что из воды торчали только уши и кончик черного кожаного носа.

– Ты похож на бегемота, – крикнул ему Цезарь, вытирая нож о траву.

Если Макс надеялся Цезаря подколоть, навязав ему разделку добычи, то просчитался. Когда он обернулся прямо в воде и вылез на сушу уже человеком, Цезарь как раз наколол мясо на ветки и пристраивал их сбоку от костра над углями.

– Вся одежда еще сушится, – объявил Цезарь, заметив, что Макс оглядывается по сторонам. – Только одного поймал?

 **–** Словил еще одного такого, – нехотя сказал Макс.

Видимо, признаваться в том, что он решил обойтись животными методами утоления голода, ему было неловко.

– Жареного мяса достанет на двоих, – заметил Цезарь.

Солнце, еще совсем недавно раскаленно-белое, пожелтело, порозовело, налилось пурпуром и повисло над горизонтом в сомнениях – упасть вниз или подождать. Костер грел Цезарю один бок, а второму стало заметно холоднее, и Цезарь поднялся проверить, высохла ли одежда. Они молча оделись и уселись рядом перед огнем.

– Значит, твоя жена – биолог? – тон  у Макса был такой, словно он спрашивал о чем-то совершенно незначительном, вроде того, какое вино открыть: розовое или белое.

– Биолог, – подтвердил Цезарь. – Я предполагал, что ты уже всё знаешь. Нет?

– Я читал, – неохотно признался Макс.

– Ну, и что вычитал?

–  Да ты прямо обласкан богами, мой легат. Богат, знаменит, из знатного рода, женат на красотке-аристократке, блестящая карьера. Тебе только позавидовать остается.

– Ну? И что? Ты завидуешь? – осведомился Цезарь.

Харт помолчал, поворошил угли веткой.

– Знаешь, странно всё это. Будто два разных человека.

– А ты как думал, – захохотал Цезарь, – так всегда и бывает. Чего только не понапишут в Скайнете.

– Ты сам-то знаешь, что про тебя пишут? – чувствовалось, что Максу тяжело говорить на эту тему. Ему и спросить хотелось о многом, и ясно было, что он подозревает: ответы не понравятся.

– Ну, примерно представляю, – помог ему Цезарь, - но не интересуюсь. Службы военного консулата отлично работают, за моей личной страницей, в том числе, следят. А остальное читать – глаза выпадут и голова отвалится.

– Да там и на официальной странице такого понаписано! – воскликнул Харт. – «Находится в официальном браке с представительницей одного из старейших египетских аристократических семейств Клеопатрой Филопатор Птолемей, доктором биохимии. Официальный фаворит – Луис Эпоредорикс Гаррелий, второй сын из семьи Гаррелиев, по влиянию самой значительной семьей Галлии». Это у вас так принято, что имена с первого раза нормально выговорить нельзя? Споткнулся на «Эпоредорикс», и сразу всё с тобой ясно? Селянин с дальних окраин?

Цезарь принялся хохотать.

– Харт, ты бы завязывал с самоуничижением, – он вытер уголки глаз, – что-то эта роль тебе не удается. Сам-то с первого слова выговорил. Жаль, Луис тебя не слышал.

– Знаешь, раньше, до того, как я стал… – Макс замялся, подбирая слова, – до того как попал в Гвадар, я служил в другом легионе. В предгорьях Гиндукуша. И… у нашего тогдашнего легата был эвокат. Легион хоть и большой, но все друг друга знают, сам знаешь.

Цезарь кивнул. Конечно, он знал.

– И что? – подтолкнул он задумавшегося Макса дальше.

– Чувак был чуть ли не надменнее самого легата, **–** усмехнулся Макс. – Раздутый, как индюк, на всех, кроме легата, смотрел, как на червей в грязи.

– Ну и что? Вопрос-то в чем?

– Я знаю, что на эвокатов учат в специальной школе. И знаю, что туда просто так, с улицы, не попадешь, будь ты хоть сто раз умен и  талантлив. Это элита, они всегда особняком, и слухи ходят про них разные.

– Макс, давай к сути. Я уже понял, что эвокаты у тебя вызывают комплекс неполноценности. Не понимаю только, почему.

– Да потому, Цезарь, – в сердцах бухнул Макс, – что не тяну я на эвоката. Нет у меня никаких комплексов, я про себя всё знаю, я для тебя и тех носорогов бы потрепал, но на деле я простой центурион. Почему ты решил, что я тебе подойду? Я слышал, ты до этого отлично без эвокатов обходился.

– Ладно, я понял, – Цезарь мельком взглянул на мясо, уселся поудобнее. Непритязательной беседы, судя по всему, не получится. Будет вечер откровений. – Строго говоря, это решил Луис. Вернее, придумал Луис, потому что я велел ему тебя легализовать. Он мастер решать проблемы. Я идею одобрил, более того, считаю ее на редкость удачной.

Макс недоверчиво хмыкнул.

– Я предполагал за тобой склонность к кокетству, Харт, – с иронией заметил Цезарь, – но хватит прибедняться. Я видел твой послужной список, разумеется. Опыта тебе хватает с избытком. Что касается образования… Знаешь, в любой элитной школе учат всему и понемногу, уж поверь мне. Большей частью полная чушь, для дела никакому эвокату не нужная. Хочешь пример? Самый что ни на есть свежий? Слышал, может быть, совсем недавно с наследником императора Клавдия британским наместником Солонием приключилось неожиданное умертвие. Странное такое. Вроде бы от болезни умер, но никто в это особо не верит. Просто раз, и нет наследника. Вопрос:  куда смотрел весь такой образованный эвокат? – Цезарь театрально развел руками. – А никто не знает. Мне не нужен элегантный красавчик из элитной школы. Если что, я сам себе красавчик и школу закончил получше, чем эвокатская псарня. Мне нужен человек, преданный мне лично. Чтобы моя жизнь была для него важнее всего на свете. Прежде всего потому, что он сам этого хочет. Скажешь, я не прав?

– Прав, – глухо ответил Макс.

Цезарь живо к нему повернулся и пристально уставился в лицо.

– Ну, вот поэтому Луис тебя и выбрал. А я согласился с выбором, – мягко сказал он. – Я доверяю тебе, Макс Харт. Доверяю тебе самое главное – себя. Ведь я могу?

– Сам знаешь, что можешь, – прошептал Харт. –Давно ты знаешь, что я весь твой с потрохами?

– Давно, – ответил Цезарь.

Макс на него не смотрел. На слова Лениция только закрыл глаза и молча сглотнул. Цезарь проследил, как по шее прокатился кадык, как на щеки легли густые тени от ресниц.

– Я себе больше не принадлежу, – вдруг сказал Харт отрешенно.

Цезарь помолчал, пережидая – у самого горело в горле так, что боялся не справиться с голосом. Потом, овладев собой, сказал:

– Ну что ж, тогда займемся повышением твоей квалификации, раз уж ты так этим озабочен. Сейчас я тебе быстренько все расскажу нормальным человеческим языком!

***

– Итак, Рим – унитарное государство…

– Не надо держать меня за дебила, я учился в школе! Император – верховная власть, под ним исполнительная власть – консулы. Законодательная власть – Сенат и Представительное Собрание, тоже подчиняются императору. И еще есть проконсулы…

– Проконсулы отдельно, потому что они не имеют отношения ни к исполнительной, ни к законодательной власти. Это наместники в колониях Рима, как недавно почивший Солоний,  подчиняются они только императору, им же и назначаются. Консулом может стать любой, хоть с улицы, да вот хоть наш военный консул – Хавроний. Он не то чтобы прямо с улицы, конечно, но…

Тут Цезарь сморщил нос, Харт внимательно на него смотрел.

– А вот проконсулом может стать только кто-то из Сената.

– Потому что в Сенате одни аристократы.

– Звучит как-то пренебрежительно, но в целом верно, – заметил Цезарь. – В Сенате одни аристократы, потому что так сложилось исторически. Закон империи гласит: в Сенате заседают потомки Великих Семейств, их в стране около ста…

Под разговор мясо давно было съедено. Цезарь допил остатки коньяка из фляжки Харта, долго тряс ею над высунутым языком, чтобы не упустить ни капли, потом, подумав, вытащил две сигареты, а остальные отдал Харту, чтобы не соблазняться.

– А проконсула назначает только император?

– Правильно. Есть еще один нюанс – проконсулами главных колоний – Британии, Галлии, Германики, еще некоторых – может стать не каждый сенатор, а только тот, кто принадлежит к тем семьям, которые могут дать наследника престола.

– Что значит: могут дать наследника? Ты хочешь сказать, что не все аристократы равны?

– Именно так, –засмеялся Цезарь. – С чего ты взял, что аристократические семьи одинаковые?Среди Великих Семейств есть десять, из числа которых может быть выбран следующий император. Ты же знаешь, что наследование в Римской империи не линейное, трон не наследуется от отца к сыну. Когда император умирает, Сенат собирается и выбирает следующего. Конечно, как правило, наследник известен заранее. Обычно это проконсул Британской провинции.

– Наследником может стать любой из этих десяти семейств?

– Конечно, нет. Только мужчина, в возрасте от двадцати пяти до сорока пяти лет, прямой и старший первый потомок рода. Это не может быть какой-нибудь двоюродный брат или дядюшка седьмой воды на киселе. Только первенец.

– А проконсулом Британии был Солоний.

– Точно.

– И он умер – недавно, как ты сказал.

– Именно.

– А кто следующий наследник?

– Веспасиан.

– Теперь он проконсул Британии?

– Ну, по идее, должен им стать. Не могу сказать определенно – официального объявления перед началом учений еще не было.

– Я правильно понимаю, что Хавроний не может стать императором?

– Правильно. Хавроний, как бы ни пыжился, не вышел родом. Дальше военного консула ему не пролезть, как бы он ни старался. Ну, за исключение того, разумеется, что он может устроить военный переворот.

– А он может? – тут Харт заинтересовался всерьез.

– Надеюсь, что не осмелится.

Макс замолчал, обдумывая информацию. Поворошил угли, запустив по ним алых огненных змеек. Цезарь молча курил, наслаждаясь каждой затяжкой.

– А кто следующий наследник? После Веспасиана? – Харт отвернулся от огня и посмотрел на Цезаря заинтересованно.

– Гай Цезарь Лециний, – сказал Цезарь.

– Гай Цезарь Ле… **–** машинально повторил за ним Макс и вскинулся: – Что???

– Ну да. Так что будем знакомы, Максимилиан Ульфур, эвокат третьего по счету наследника Великой Римской империи. А ты еще спрашивал, почему до этого у меня не было эвокатов. Вот, всё никак не мог найти подходящего, – кивнул Цезарь и затянулся так, что сигарета моментально дотлела до фильтра.

***

На переваривание новостей Харту понадобились вся ночь, речная переправа следующим утром и половина дневного марша. Они как раз сделали получасовый привал в тени очередной чахлой рощицы, когда Макс снова начал:

– Есть еще что-то, что я не знаю, а должен?

– Откуда же мне знать, что ты знаешь? Странно, что ты всё это в Скайнете не прочитал.

– Там не всё можно прочитать, – буркнул Макс. – Например, должен ли я охранять вас всех. Твою жену и Гаррелия.

– А, вот ты о чем. Нет, только если мы окажемся вместе.

– Разве им ничего не сделают? Хотя бы для того, чтобы достать тебя?

– Могут, но вероятность мала. Ведь быть императором или нет  – это не мое решение, а Сената. Если определенным образом обстоятельства сложатся, я все равно приму престол. Ты думаешь, меня могут шантажировать их смертью? Нет, не получится.

– Тебя же похищали.

– Ну, это другое дело. Я – старший сын. И единственный к тому же ребенок. Мои родители были совсем в ином положении. Вот если бы у меня были дети, все изменилось бы. Но пока их нет.

– Пока?

– Сейчас ситуация не очень располагает, – Цезарь знал, что Харт видит его глумливую улыбку, но поделать ничего не мог: он вовсе не был добрым человеком, и ему хотелось немножко помучить Харта. – Я здесь, в саванне, с тобой, жена – в Риме. Пока с детьми никак.

– Зубоскалишь.

– А ты спроси прямо, я разрешаю.

– Меня все же удивляет это ваше официальное бесстыдство: жена такая-то, любовник – такой-то, и всё это – пожалуйста, читай кто хочешь.

– А зачем скрывать? – неподдельно удивился Цезарь. – Это официальная информация.

– Да кто бы сомневался. Но вот так напрямую: жена, любовник…

– Ма-акс! – протянул догадавшийся Цезарь. – Я понял! Это в тебе предрассудки заговорили! Ну и ну!

– Да, непривычен я к патрицианским порядкам! – сразу же ощетинился Макс.

– Зато, как я вижу, привычен к мелкопоместной дремучести! – отбрил Цезарь и возмущенно фыркнул. – Где мои сигареты? Вот так живешь-живешь, никого не трогаешь, и на тебе!

– Не дам сигарет до вечера.

– Я на свою голову завел себе упрямую скотину, – пробормотал Цезарь и встал. – Привал окончен, двигай вперед, центурион!

Макс поднялся, похлопал себя по карманам, проверяя, воздвигся прямо перед Цезарем и спросил, чуть ли не соприкасаясь носами:

– Ты ее хоть чуть-чуть любишь? Или это политический брак?

– Ты нас видел, Харт, – высокомерно протянул Цезарь, со всеми модуляциями представителя древнего патрицианского рода. – Сам-то как думаешь?

Харт потемнел лицом и, не говоря больше ни слова, двинулся вперед.

Цезарь в раздражении затопал следом. Тихая злость Харта и бесила, и, чего уж скрывать, приятно щекотала. Спросил бы прямо: «Что у тебя с женой?», Цезарь бы и ответил прямо. Скорее всего.

Нет, удовольствия всё это доставляло больше, чем раздражения, решил Цезарь. Так что: не ответил бы.

Макса было очень, очень приятно дергать за внутренние нитки. Чисто физически приятно. Цезарь почувствовал легкое возбуждение. Покрытый испариной загорелый затылок Харта маячил перед глазами.

Цезарь прикинул: по всему выходило, что продержится Макс Харт в лучшем случае еще две ночи. Можно было бы, конечно, надавить, воспользоваться кое-чем, но не хотелось. Хотелось, чтобы сам. Не выдержал, сорвался.

Макс Харт стоил того, чтобы выждать.

*******

На следующий день, когда они сделали короткий привал во время перехода, Цезарь как-то вдруг разом осознал, что его бесит окружающая желтизна.

Обесцвеченная солнцем равнина выглядело нудно до зубовного скрежета, а то и дело всплывающие воспоминания о недавнем бое рождали невыполнимое пока желание оказаться рядом со своими. Порывы эти не были постоянными, но монотонное размеренное передвижение невольно способствовало самокопанию. Никакой новой информации, само собой, не было, и поэтому размышления Цезаря крутились по зацикленному маршруту.

Он отлично знал, что нельзя погружаться в ненужные рефлексии. Не место и не время. Он честно пытался заставить себя думать о другом. Во-первых, рядом был Макс Харт, а он сам по себе уже представлял отличное отвлечение. Во-вторых, дикая африканская природа – почувствуйте себя первопроходцем-исследователем.

На деле же впечатляющая спина Макса приелась Цезарю уже к вечеру третьего дня. Когда ты вынужден час за часом смотреть даже на весьма привлекательный предмет, то предмет этот быстро начинает терять привлекательность и становится унылой деталью окружающего мира. А кроме того, Цезарь больше смотрел себе под ноги, чтобы не упасть, чем на Макса.

Дикая африканская природа тоже не оправдывала ожиданий. Да, на горизонте то и дело мелькали какие-то стада, но темп марша не давал возможности их внимательно разглядеть. К тому же, вряд ли было бы разумно к ним приближаться из пустого любопытства.

К вечеру, когда Макс скомандовал ночлег, Цезарь уже подумывал забить на решение оставить Макса в покое. Ему хотелось какого-то действия, только бы разбить этот монотонный путь, когда дни, как бусины на леске, одинаково никакие, следовали один за другим, сливаясь в бесконечную смазанную серо-желтую полосу.

В этот раз им не повезло: никаких источников воды поблизости Макс не обнаружил: куда ни глянь, везде одинаковый частокол высохших стеблей в человеческий рост. Они отыскали кусты погуще, и Макс, по уже выработавшейся привычке, сразу отправился искать пищу, деловито обратившись.

Как же быстро даже самое необычное, регулярно повторяясь, становится привычным и обыденным. Цезарю вспомнилось, как во время разговора с Клео и Северусом об оборотнях азартное любопытство холодило ему лопатки. И вот пожалуйста: у него на глазах по нескольку раз на день настоящий оборотень то и дело перекидывается туда и обратно, а Цезаря больше занимают мысли, что этот самый оборотень притащит на ужин.

К вечеру, как правило, самым главным желанием становилось банальное желание пожрать. Цезарь задрал на себе пропотевшую майку и с легкой иронией пощупал живот. На животе проявились все шесть кубиков. В другой день Цезарь бы этому факту очень даже порадовался – при его худощавости мышечный рельеф давался с трудом. Теперь прежние кулинарные старания Харта пошли прахом. Цезарь с нежностью подумал об утках, потом – с грустью – о вине, а потом пришли мысли о хрустящих надушенных простынях и горячей ароматной ванне.

Тут ему стало совсем грустно. Ванны в ближайшем будущем не предвиделось, одежда, хотя ее и тщательно прополоскали накануне,  отнюдь не благоухала.

Цезарь задумался, почему раньше, когда он был моложе и служил под началом Красса простым центурионом, он не замечал всего этого? Отвык? Но даже совсем недавно, когда он самовольно отправился в горы, его совсем не смущали походные сложности...

Причина грусти о горячей ванне явилась из кустов, отфыркивая клоки шерсти. Пока Макс принимал человеческий вид, Цезарь двумя пальцами поднял сегодняшнюю добычу.

– Это что?

– Это мартышка, – авторитетно заявил Харт.

– Мне всегда казалось, что мартышки выглядят как-то по-другому, – протянул Цезарь, разглядывая мосластую тушку, покрытую неопрятной бурой шерстью. – Но это точно обезьяна, тут я спорить не буду.

Вскинувшийся было Макс вступать в спор передумал. Лицо его выразило такое же сомнение. Удушенная обезьяна с каждым новым взглядом выглядела все менее симпатично, а уж в качестве ужина точно не котировалась. Цезарь еще не настолько оголодал, чтобы есть обезьян. Он качнул рукой, и тушка стала вращаться вокруг своей оси, открыв им вытянутую, похожую на собачью, морду и сизо-розовый зад, лишенный шерсти. Цезарь скривился.

– Забирай себе, – великодушно предложил он.

– Мой легат, еда есть еда, – упрямо набычившись, начал Макс, – смею заметить, проблема питания…

– Макс, я не буду жрать мартышек, – честно сказал Цезарь. – Я потерплю, ничего страшного.

– А я, значит, мартышек жрать могу.

Макс отобрал у Цезаря тушку, размахнулся, и обезьяна, обретя невиданные аэродинамические свойства, улетела в неизвестном направлении. Они проводили ее взглядом, а потом уставились друг на друга. Макс был в раздражении, и Цезарь отлично понимал – почему. Поэтому он был готов спустить ситуацию на тормозах.

Харт ничего не нашел. Охота была неудачной, и добытый уродец не смог бы насытить никого, не говоря уж о сомнительной кулинарной ценности. Если бы они голодали уже несколько дней, никто бы и обезьяной не погнушался. Но пока дело до этого не дошло, можно было позволить себе некоторую разборчивость. Очевидно, что Макс понимал это не хуже Цезаря, но и позволить себе вернуться с совсем пустыми руками (или зубами) он тоже не мог. Пойманная обезьяна была не совсем жестом отчаяния, но отчасти – возможно – проверкой Цезаря на вшивость.

– Давай просто ляжем спать, – предложил Цезарь. – А завтра не будем гнать, сделаем перерыв пораньше, и ты что-нибудь обязательно найдешь.

– А ты будешь бежать завтра на голодный желудок, – буркнул Макс.

– Мы будем бежать на голодный желудок, – поправил его Цезарь. – И ничего страшного, от одной голодной ночевки еще никто не помер.

Харт недовольно дернул головой и отошел в сторону.

Цезарь опустился на землю прямо там, где стоял. Ноги гудели, в животе было пусто до звона, а кроме того, он чувствовал себя раздраженным ничуть не меньше Макса. Они оба старались держать себя в руках, но напряжение стало ощущаться чересчур явно.

Цезарь вздохнул, посмотрел в ту сторону, куда убрался Харт. Тот расхаживал туда и сюда, старательно не обращая внимания на легата.

Вдруг раздался неожиданный резкий звук: не то визг, не то вскрик, и Харт тут же сделал стойку.

Ярдах в десяти-пятнадцати от них что-то явственно шуршало в траве, то и дело слышалось странное хрюканье, однако неизвестное существо не спешило явиться на авансцену. А ночь подступала очень быстро – воздух на глазах наливался пока еще прозрачной дымкой, но всё вокруг уже изменило цвет: песочные и желтые тона постепенно таяли, сменяясь сизыми и серыми.

В этой нарождающейся мгле Цезарь увидел бурую тень, а затем рассмотрел и существо. Рассмотрел и выдохнул с облегчением. Их посетил старший родственник так и не съеденной добычи. Перед глазами мелькнуло приземистое тело, снова скрылось в траве, опять появилось – и робко приблизилось, припадая на передние лапы.

На многое смелости, правда, не хватило: не успев появиться, гость тут же замедлился, неуверенно затоптался и, поколебавшись, уселся на зад, чинно сложив передние лапы – да нет же, руки! – на коленях.

Тут Цезарь получил возможность рассмотреть его подробнее. Взрослая особь оказалась ничуть не менее уродливой, чем убитая Максом. Непропорционально короткие лапы, оттопыренный зад, слишком широкие плечи, почти полное отсутствие шеи и длинная, гротескно вытянутая морда, спрятанные под костяным козырьком глаза. И все это покрыто свалявшейся буро-серой шерстью.

– Не аппетитно, – подвел итог наблюдениям Цезаря Макс.

Заметив визитера, он подошел к Лецинию и встал рядом. Обезьяна подумала и принялась чесаться, больше не обращая на людей никакого внимания.

– Думаешь, в этом мяса больше? – поддел Цезарь.

Харт фыркнул, но промолчал. Некоторое время они хмуро наблюдали за жизнью живой природы. Природа плевать на них хотела, упоенно чесалась в разных местах, потом развалилась поудобнее и бесстыднейшим образом начала ощупывать свои гениталии.

– Какая мерзость! – с чувством сказал Харт и сплюнул в сторону.

Цезарь не удержался и захохотал во все горло. Макс сначала посмотрел на него осуждающе, но, видимо, Цезарь смеялся так заразительно, что и строгий эвокат не выдержал, тоже фыркнул.

И вдруг заорал ему в ухо благим матом, и вовсе не от веселья.

Машинально Цезарь отпрыгнул в сторону, заметив мельком, как Макс пытается оторвать от себя что-то крупное, вцепившееся в ногу.

– Назад, назад!

Цезарь отступил на шаг, заметил сбоку от себя движение, повернулся. Навскидку он насчитал вокруг штук семь таких же крупных обезьян. Сейчас они выглядели вовсе не так забавно, как только что их сородич. А тот уже не чесался, принял угрожающую позу и теперь уже не казался смешным – только страшным. Вдруг ощерил пасть, показав неприятные крупные зубы, и Цезарь напрягся еще сильнее.

Макс освободился от напавшей обезьяны – ее труп судорожно подергивался у его ног – и начал обращение: Цезарь заметил на пальцах длинные когти, голова вжалась в плечи, а когда Макс повернулся, на шее сзади стала заметна широкая полоса черной шерсти, уходившая под майку. Макс тут же майку стянул, сбросил брюки и завопил так, что его, наверное, было слышно за несколько миль:

– Держись сзади! – и, окончательно обратившись, уже огромным волком прыгнул так, чтобы оказаться между стаей обезьян и Цезарем.

– Мы окружены, идиот, – буркнул Цезарь, вытягивая из-за голенища нож, – где в кругу «сзади»?

Макс ответить, ясное дело, уже не мог, но рявкнул с очевидной интонацией.

Дальше думать стало некогда, потому что стая пошла в атаку. Действовали обезьяны слаженно, то набрасываясь всей стаей, то отступая. Небольшой размер служил им преимуществом – несмотря на общую корявость фигуры, они оказались юркими, так что Цезарь, очень неплохо даже по меркам спецназа владевший ножом, в цель попадал через два раза на третий.

Впрочем, одну он успел полоснуть по горлу, схватившись за шерсть на загривке, и плеснувшая кровь горячими каплями забрызгала ему лицо.

Он быстро глянул за спину. Макс применял типичную тактику боевых псов – бросался вперед, пытаясь достать противника клыками, и тут же отпрыгивал назад. Рядом с ним уже громоздилось два визжащих вороха. Тут пришлось повернуться обратно, и Цезарь едва успел: перед ним мелькнула оскаленная пасть, покрытая белесой слюной, черные ноздри, и он почти без замаха воткнул нож прямо в эту пасть, стараясь попасть рукояткой в нос.

Обезьяна перед ним взвыла, взвинтив свой вой почти до ультразвука, полоснула его лапой по ноге и пропала, совершив гигантский скачок.

Разгоряченный боем Цезарь дернулся было за ней, но остановился и понял, что всё кончилось. Это секундное ощущение знакомо любому солдату: тело еще все устремлено вперед, дальше в драку, но мозг уже дал команду остановиться, и ты словно зависаешь в странном моменте без времени, когда уже всё завершилось, но еще не началось дальше.

Тишина, однако, не наступила. Кто-то еще скулил, кто-то хрипел, прощаясь с жизнью, грязно ругался Макс. Цезарь окинул его взглядом – тот был гол, покрыт с ног до головы кровью и какими-то неприятными ошметками. Он взглянул на Цезаря в ответ и то ли улыбнулся, то ли ощерился – во рту все еще торчали волчьи клыки вместо нормальных человеческих зубов.

Цезарь наклонился, вытер нож о ближайшую обезьяну, не обращая внимания, что та еще подергивается в предсмертных судорогах, засунул за голенище ботинка и провел руками по лицу. Ладони противно скользнули по липкой коже.

– Надо валить, – сказал он, пытаясь отдышаться. – Сейчас на эту бойню сбежится вся местная тусовка.

– Тусовка учует и ту кровь, что на нас, – ответил Макс.

Грудь его уже не ходила ходуном. Что ж, оборотень восстанавливается быстрее человека.

– Значит, надо искать воду.

Макс тяжело встал, подошел и, не утруждаясь реверансами и деликатными вопросами, начал по-хозяйски ощупывать Цезаря.

– Я цел, – сказал тот.

– Сам проверю,  – огрызнулся Макс и обнюхал его сверху донизу.

Повертел, как куклу, больно ткнул пальцами в ребра, опустившись на колени, недовольно фыркал у левого бедра Цезаря, как раз там, где пришелся самый сильный удар лапой. Потом встал, зачем-то ощупал макушку и вынес вердикт: действительно, цел. Тут уже фыркнул Цезарь – возмущенно.

Откуда-то издали раздался вой. И Цезарь мог бы поклясться, что вой этот был наполнен любопытством и призывом разведать, чем же это так упоительно пахнет.

Железисто воняло кровью и гнилью – из распоротых обезьянних брюх вывалились кишки. Волк Макса был практичен и действовал эффективно: со вспоротым животом не побегаешь.

Стемнело. У Цезаря начала кружиться голова – от голода и вони.

– Пойдем,  – сказал он Максу.

Макс согласно кивнул, но не двинулся с места.

– Как мы с тобой пойдем в темноте, – он с сомнением пожал плечами.

– Ногами, – отрезал Цезарь. Времени у них оставалось все меньше и меньше. – И если у тебя опять возникли сомнения, то спешу заверить – я отлично вижу в темноте.

Макс воззрился на Цезаря так, как будто и ожидал чего-то подобного.

– Оборачивайся, – предложил Цезарь, – я побегу за тобой вслед. Только не лети – все же так быстро, как волки, я бегать не могу.

Макс собрал одежду, быстро скатал ее в тугой рулон, перевязал ремнем и помог Цезарю закрепить скатку на спине.

– Еще одна из твоих странноватых способностей, мой легат?

Цезарь поднял бровь.

– Ладно, – сказал Макс. – Но когда-нибудь, когда не надо будет бежать сломя голову и на хвосте у нас не зависнет весь африканский зоопарк, я задам тебе все вопросы. И уж будь уверен – постараюсь получить все ответы.

Цезарь поднял бы и вторую бровь, но тогда получилось бы крайне глупое выражение лица, так что он ничего не ответил.

Макс махнул рукой и обратился, в который уже раз за эти сутки.

И впереди у них была еще вся ночь.

***

Просыпался Цезарь медленно и нехотя. Он еще не совсем вынырнул из сна, чтобы четко осознавать реальность, но ему было так хорошо, так уютно, тепло, сонно, славно и мягко, как не было уже давным-давно, так что и просыпаться не было никакого желания.

Где-то на границе сознания маячили проблемы. Он еще не вспомнил, какие именно, но от этого еще больше хотелось вернуться в бессвязную нежную безопасность сна. И даже голова не болела! Нет, решительно стоило заснуть снова, и покрепче.

Кто-то тихонько подул ему в ухо. Уху стало тепло и влажно, потом мокро и холодно. Неприятной прохладцей сменилось и ощущение теплого уюта за спиной. Однако почти сразу спине стало снова тепло, Цезарь поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и тут едва слышный голос прошептал ему в волосы:

– Ш-ш-ш, только тихо! Не шевелись, открой глаза и посмотри…

Весь сонный уют как рукой сняло. Цезарь мгновенно напрягся всем телом. Но Макс шикнул ему в шею и приобнял за плечи.

Цезарь открыл глаза. В первый момент ему показалось, что у него что-то со зрением, потому что розовая темнота закрытых век не сменилась другой картинкой. Все осталось таким же розовым, с пурпурно-сиреневыми краями и вспышками.

Спустя секунду до него дошло, что глаза он все же открыл. И все равно окружающее осталось лиловым и переливчато-розовым, золотисто-голубым и далеко-далеко переходило в пыльную, припудренную зелень.

Он моргнул несколько раз, позволил себе расслабиться, потому что опасности явно не было – Макс спокойно лежал у него за спиной, согревая и все так же придерживая рукой. И тогда Цезарь вгляделся. И почувствовал, как тело слабеет – от неожиданного восторга.

Перед ними расстилалась широченная серебряная лента реки, плотно раскрашенная утренним, еще невысоким солнцем, светящимися золотыми мазками. И вся гладь воды была покрыта живым и розовым.

Цезарь никогда не видел такого количества фламинго. Их тут были тысячи, возможно, десятки тысяч **.** Насколько хватало глаз, везде фламинго – светло-розовые, малиновые, того необыкновенного оттенка, который можно увидеть только в небе, на закате после сильной грозы. Они отражались в воде и от этого казалось, что перед Цезарем течет волшебный поток.

Цезарь вдруг подумал, что, наверное, именно так должно выглядеть море любви.

У каждого человека в глубине души есть тайные мечты. И уж кому-кому, а Цезарю это было слишком хорошо известно. И все равно – даже среди глубоко спрятанных желаний есть такие, в которых бывает очень сложно признаться. Потому что они глупые, примитивные, слишком романтичные и сопливые, настолько детские, что даже думать о них неловко и неудобно. Не столько стыдно, сколько – смешно. О таком перестают мечтать уже в юности, заменяя на другие, может быть, еще более неловкие и стыдные, но намного более взрослые желания.

И когда вдруг такая почти забытая мечта сбывается, нежданно-негаданно, ощущения сравнимы с падением с огромной высоты: перехватывает дыхание, тело становится слабым и чужим, оглушенным, и ты, в ужасе и странном восторге, летишь отдельно от этого тела в никуда.

Цезарь набрал в легкие воздуха и неровно, медленно выдохнул.

– Будто ослеп, – прошептал Макс и пошевелился.

– Потрясающе, – прошептал в ответ Цезарь, почувствовав, что дар речи к нему вернулся. – Вот это уже больше похоже на романтическое путешествие, как я его себе представлял.

Макс хмыкнул, убрал с Цезаря руку.

– А ты представлял себе романтическое путешествие?

– А ты нет? – поинтересовался Цезарь. – Все когда-нибудь представляют себе романтическое путешествие. Так или иначе.

– Мне хватает того, что есть, – буркнул Макс, отодвинулся и встал.

Цезарь тут же повернулся на спину и оглядел его с ног до головы.

Макс походил на Вулкана, которого только что выпустили из кузницы. Пятна засохшей крови по всему телу, непонятно откуда взявшаяся копоть – он был грязен настолько, что татуировки просматривались с трудом. Отчаянный ночной забег даже оборотню дался нелегко. Цезарь разглядел несколько репьев, застрявших в волосах на груди и на голове. Макс как раз с раздражением выдрал один из них, и кажется, с пучком волос, судя по скривившейся физиономии.

Цезарь подозревал, что сам выглядит не лучше.

Он сел, потряс головой, огляделся: вся одежда Макса, собранная в кучку, обнаружилась рядом – со вмятиной от его головы. Цезарь вспомнил ощущение мягкости и тепла перед тем как проснуться и понял, что Макс не оборачивался до самого утра, так и спал волком. Когда они остановили свой ночной бег, потому что Макс учуял воду, то так и повалились на землю как были – не было сил подыскивать место.

Ни слова ни говоря, они плечом к плечу двинулись к воде, поднялись чуть выше по течению и, найдя почему-то пустующий от птиц участок, полезли в воду. Тут же стало ясно, почему птицы этого места избегали: дно резко уходило вниз, через три-четыре шага ноги Цезаря уже не ощутили песка.

Макс погрузился с головой, вынырнул и, отфыркиваясь, крикнул:

– Вода вроде чистая, без ила.

– Что бы сказал на это экспертное заключение Северус, - пробормотал Цезарь и тоже нырнул.

*******

Самые простые удовольствия иногда становятся самыми прекрасными. Вода была теплая, и после нескончаемого бега, после ночной схватки нежиться в ней было настолько хорошо, что Цезарь торчал там уже как минимум час. Он то принимался плавать, то выбирался на мелководье, чтобы погреться на солнце, и откровенно наслаждался моментом.

Макс уже давно выбрался на берег и тоже грелся, засунув в рот травинку и подставляя солнцу то один бок, то другой.

– Знаешь, Нума мне однажды рассказывал, как одна из преследуемых им сект представляет себе рай, – крикнул Цезарь, устраиваясь на животе так, чтобы ноги были на глубине, а плечи – на воздухе.

– И как? – лениво поинтересовался Макс, не открывая глаз.

– Они верят в единого бога, – принялся рассказывать Цезарь, - и в самом начале времен этот их бог создал людей, мужчину и женщину, и поселил их в раю. Это был прекрасный сад, полный добрых зверей и необыкновенной красоты растений, и мужчина и женщина жили там, не заботясь ни о чем, невинные и прекрасные.

– Угу,  – в голосе Макса отчетливо послышался скепсис, - и ты хочешь сказать, что мы тут прямо как в сектантском раю? С добрыми зверями и красивыми растениями? Покажи мне тут хоть одного доброго зверя, мой легат. – Макс демонстративно огляделся, а потом не менее демонстративно вытянул руку и выпустил когти (этот трюк он освоил недавно и то и дело занимался теперь самолюбованием). – Всегда знал, что сектанты – идиоты.

– Ну да, и невинных женщин тут нет, – согласился Цезарь и встал на ноги, провел руками по голове, чтобы стряхнуть воду.

– Правильный рай – совсем другой,  – вдруг сказал Макс, хрипнув.

Цезарь быстро обернулся и посмотрел на него через плечо. Макс лежал на спине, опираясь на локоть, в позе его не было никакой расслабленности, а наоборот, сторожкая пружинистость, как в засаде. Глаза горели янтарным недобрым огоньком.

– В правильном раю нет никаких женщин, – медовым, тяжелым голосом сирены произнес Цезарь, склонив голову на плечо, – не так ли?

Макс шумно втянул воздух через нос, раздув ноздри. Что-то опять хрипло булькнуло у него в горле, но он ничего не ответил.

– И в правильном раю нет никаких невинных мужчин, да? – продолжал Цезарь.

Он снова провел рукой по волосам, по плечу, спустил ладонь на грудь, задержал ее на животе и погрузил в воду, проведя пальцами по поверхности. – Ведь в правильном раю есть только один, один-единственный, правильный мужчина.

Макс, как на привязи, поднялся и двинулся к воде.

Цезарь повернулся к нему лицом, расправил плечи, развел руки в стороны и позвал:

– Иди ко мне, Макс Харт.

Глаза у Макса вспыхнули еще ярче, будто лучи солнца попали внутрь.

Он вошел в воду, придвинулся к Цезарю вплотную, так, что стал ощущаться жар нагретой кожи, но все еще держал руки по бокам.

– Зачем я тебе, мой легат? – спросил глухо. – У тебя есть твоя жена. У тебя есть твой любовник. А кто буду я?

– Зачем? – в задумчивости повторил Цезарь. – Я скажу тебе, зачем. Для зверя, Харт, ты слишком много думаешь. Надо доверять инстинктам, знаешь ли. Всё просто. Я влюблен, и ты давно это знаешь, между прочим.

Харт вздрогнул.

Цезарь посмотрел ему в лицо:

– Я не распробовал поцелуй в прошлый раз. Ну? И не ломай себе голову – жена, любовник… А ты будешь – просто мой.

И Цезарь потянул Макса к себе, а в следующий момент уже оказался у него в объятьях на руках, обвил ногами талию, обхватил руками шею.

– А ты будешь – мой, – рыкнул Макс и прижался ко рту Цезаря горящими сухими губами.

*******

За все время, что Цезарь знал Макса, он, разумеется, представлял себе, каково было бы заняться с ним сексом.

Вернее, пытался, причем много раз. И каждый раз – безуспешно, потому что стоило ему только подумать о Максе, голом, взбудораженном, прижимающемся к нему самому, как дальше воображение отказывало, и Цезарь погружался в плотный туман отчаянно сильного желания, без внятных образов, зато сердце колотилось почти на грани инфаркта, и кончал он так сильно, что потом долго отходил, сидя на полу душевой кабины и обняв колени.

Но даже если какие-то отрывочные картинки и всплывали в том жарком эротическом тумане, на деле всё оказалось совсем по-другому. Всё оказалось лучше, сильнее, упоительнее.

Макс вынес его на руках из воды, ногой поворошил одежду и уложил Цезаря на этот мятый комок. Впрочем, даже если бы под спиной Цезаря оказалась наждачная бумага, он бы этого и не заметил. Он уже потерял голову от поцелуев, на которые Макс не скупился. Каждая точка, к которой Макс прикасался губами, словно вспыхивала и разгоралась, и вскоре Цезарю стало казаться, что все его тело уже пылает, словно сбрызнутое напалмом.

Цезарь потянул Макса ближе, терпение кончилось, ему хотелось дальше, больше.

– Ну же! – выдохнул Цезарь. Это должен был быть приказ, а получилась – просьба, и голос дрогнул и застрял в горле, так что Цезарь смог только выдохнуть, жалобно, вымученно.

Макс на просьбу внимания не обратил. Он вел себя как человек, который наконец-то дорвался до вожделенного и уже ничего не осознает. Едва оторвался от вылизывания живота Цезаря, поднял на него мутный, поплывший взгляд, потом глаза чуть прояснились, он усмехнулся, положил руку Цезарю на грудь жестом, которым обычно хищники прижимают к земле свою добычу и властным тоном, от которого Цезарю сразу расхотелось командовать, а наоборот – захотелось сделаться покорным и послушным, заявил:

– Цезарь. Это мой первый раз с тобой, не смей меня подгонять. Я долго ждал, а еще дольше не верил, что это случится.

– Я сейчас кончу, – честно признался Цезарь.

От бесчисленного множества поцелуев, медленных, с оттяжкой, от того, что Макс зарос за эти дни бородой, а щекотка почему-то здорово заводила, от тихих вздохов, гладивших кожу живота, Цезарь был уже на грани. И мучился, потому что хотелось кончить – и одновременно продолжать бесконечно.

– Тогда давай, мой легат. Кончи для меня, – прошептал Макс ему на ухо, лизнул в щеку, потерся бедрами о бедра. – Только глаза не закрывай, смотри на меня. Хочу видеть твои глаза. Столько раз видел, как ты кончаешь с другими, хочу посмотреть, как ты кончишь со мной.

И Макс поцеловал его снова, сунул руку в пах, погладил, нежно и медленно, а другую руку положил Цезарю на подбородок, повернул так, чтобы не было ни шанса отвернуться, спрятаться.

Да кто бы собирался прятаться? Ну получай, раз просишь.

Цезарь облизал губы, плотнее прижался, чтобы никакого расстояния не оставалось между ними. Горячее тело Макса прижимало его к земле, тот сжал его член, царапнув по лобку ногтями, бедра свело судорогой. Оргазм начался вспышкой в яйцах, волной огня прошелся во все стороны, пробил такой силой, что Цезарь мгновенно весь вспотел, его кинуло в жар, руки, которыми он обхватывал шею Макса, на мгновение онемели. Ресницы слипались от пота, но глаз он не отводил, и видел, как от каждого его прерывистого вздоха, от каждого стона, от каждого спазма Макс на глазах сходит с ума.

Харт рыкнул, глухо и хрипло, прижал собой Цезаря так, что на секунду мелькнула мысль – «ведь раздавит, животное!», дернулся.

Цезарь закинул ноги ему на поясницу и закрыл глаза. Ему пока хватало звуков, которые издавал Макс, а посмотреть он сможет и позже, когда хоть чуть-чуть протрезвеет.

***

С трезвостью как-то не получалось.

К вечеру ни у одного из них не осталось сил: во-первых от того, что трахались, как сорвавшиеся с цепи, во-вторых, потому что сгорели на солнце и напрочь забыли о еде. Цезарь уже не знал, от чего горит: то ли ошпаренная солнцем кожа пылает, то ли нервные окончания от перегрузки закоротило.

Кое-как они нашли в себе силы переместиться чуть выше по течению реки, где Макс обнаружил маленькую плешивую рощицу.

Приземистые деревья с изломанными, перекрученными стволами и странными плодами, свисавшими с веток, словно сосиски, давали не очень густую, но все же тень, где Цезарь и Макс смогли устроить себе передышку. Цезарь снова спустился к реке – освежиться, а, вернувшись, понял: он не способен больше ни на что. Вот то есть абсолютно.

Наверное, звериное чутье Макса не ограничивалось только стандартными шестью чувствами. Он окинул Цезаря взглядом с ног до головы, молча сгреб в охапку и улегся на приготовленную заранее охапку веток, прикрытую майками для мягкости. Цезарь покорно расслабился в теплом коконе, мимоходом удивившись, как такое мощное, на вид совершенно несгибаемое тело умудряется сворачиваться в уютный клубок. На этой мысли он отключился и очнулся только следующим утром, выспавшийся, отдохнувший и дико голодный.

И ненормально разнеженный. Он все еще лежал, завернутый в объятья Макса, как в пуховый рулон, ему было жарко, томно и сильно хотелось секса. Не как обычно, когда желание приходило либо из головы, либо рождалось в паху, но всем телом, каждым волоском. И Макс тут же откликнулся, шевельнулся, просунул руку под локтем, прижал поясницей к животу, медленно поцеловал в шею.

Цезарь только вздыхал. Макс его перевернул, подмял под себя, гладил ему плечи, терся щекой о сгиб локтя, бесцеремонно и нежно делал всё, что приходило в голову, а Цезарь все вздыхал и вздыхал, а потом всхлипывал, когда Макс драл его уже без всякой нежности.

После оргазма Цезарь отходил медленно и с трудом. Макс подтянул его, уложил на себя сверху, размеренно гладил по спине, проходя ладонью все выпуклости и ямки, оглаживал зад, возвращался к шее и, кажется, останавливаться не собирался вообще.

Он был мягкий, расслабленный и спокойный, как океан в мертвый штиль. От него исходило ровное тепло, а грудь едва заметно то поднималась, то опускалась, отчего Цезарю казалось, что он лежит на надувном матрасе где-то в бассейне. Цезарь прижал ухо к этой широкой груди – ему показалось, что Макс урчит.

Хотелось лежать, слушать, спать, трахаться.

Ну, может быть, еще сигарет.

А еще прекратить этот бесконечный бег.

Цезарь какое-то время еще плавал в своих мыслях, тягучих, как свежая карамель, а потом принял решение.

– Останемся тут, – объявил он Максу.

– До утра? – уточнил тот.

– До следующего приказа, – разъяснил Цезарь, снова лег ухом Максу на грудь и свесил руки и ноги по обеим сторонам его тела, накрутил на пальцы травинки. Зевнул.

– Как скажешь, мой легат, – после паузы ответил Макс.

Он откинул голову и закрыл глаза, вдохнул и длинно выдохнул, будто закончил трудную работу, и Цезарю показалось, что внутри у Макса завибрировала и лопнула со звоном тонкая натянутая нить.

***

Как и любой человек, Цезарь иногда задумывался о счастье. Ему всегда казалось, что это эфемерное, сиюминутное чувство. Сродни оргазму – несколько мгновений. Никак нельзя испытывать счастье постоянно, это острое состояние, не хроническое.

Но сейчас Цезарь завис в зените, мгновение остановилось и было прекрасно, как никогда. Все отодвинулось куда-то вглубь. Он не думал ни о своем легионе, ни о Риме, не вспоминал о Клео, забыл о Нуме.

Он даже не помнил о Луисе.

Из желаний осталось только одно – чтобы вот это всё никогда не кончалось. Застыть, как мухи в янтаре, в этом дне, одном и том же, и пусть все повторяется по кругу раз за разом. Никуда не бежать, ни о чем не думать, ни о ком не беспокоиться. Нет в мире ничего больше, кроме них двоих.

Минуты философских размышлений, однако, оставались не больше чем минутами. Они находились в стадии жадного телесного насыщения друг другом и до сытости было еще очень и очень далеко. Они занимались любовью ночи напролет. Потом Цезарь спал, а Макс, которого, в отличие от Цезаря, еще не покинули остатки разума, охотился. Результаты охоты, как правило, впечатляли мало, но теперь ни Максу, ни Цезарю не было до этого особого дела – есть что запечь на костре, и ладно. Главное – утолить голод, чтобы зов желудка не мешал удовлетворять голод другого рода.

После охоты Макс подваливался Цезарю под бок, и дальше они спали вместе, пока не спадала дневная жара.

И всё начиналось по-новой.

В промежутках между сексом оторваться друг от друга тоже не получалось, не хотелось, не было нужным. Цезарь либо лежал на Максе, либо лежал под Максом, либо лежал в тесном коконе рук, и ему не было ни жарко, ни тесно. Он кожей чувствовал, как у Макса бьется сердце – тяжелыми равномерными толчками, и зависал, прислушиваясь. Он целовал перебитую правую бровь, языком расправляя волоски, и его собственное сердце замирало, прежде чем снова начать колотиться в груди беспорядочным весенним дождем. Он принимал поцелуи Макса, то быстрые и легкие, как капли, то глубокие, длинные, от которых тело расцветало акварельно-бледны синяками. Он не мог наглядеться на странные глаза Макса, меняющие цвет от серого к зеленому или наливавшиеся пронзительной желтизной,  всё смотрел и смотрел.

Еще никогда в своей жизни не занимался Цезарь любовью так много и с таким исступленным восторгом. Голова опустела, тело сделалось воздушным и пыталось то и дело оторваться от земли, да и вообще – Цезарь вовсе не был уверен, что он все еще пребывает в реальном мире.

***

У Макса, безусловно, были свои пунктики. Цезарь тщательно запоминал каждый, складывал их в памяти, щедро откликался на неозвученный призыв. Приятно было видеть, как в ответ на некоторые на вид совсем невинные действия радужки глаз Макса превращаются в мутно-зеленые, нефритовые сколы и знать, что сейчас, вот прямо в этот самый момент, он теряет всякое соображение из-за Цезаря.

Впрочем, любые не невинные действия вызывали тот же самый восхитительный эффект.

– Останься так, – попросил Макс и придержал Цезаря за щиколотку.

Цезарь не стал спорить, остался сидеть верхом у Макса на бедрах, только сдвинулся, чтобы было удобнее. Макс согнул ноги, чтобы Цезарь мог опереться на них спиной, и тот послушно откинулся, уперся затылком в Максовы колени.

– Жаль, здесь нет зеркала, - сказал Макс, машинально поглаживая Цезаря по влажному бедру. – Если бы ты знал, как выглядишь…

– … после секса? – перебил его Цезарь. – Вообще-то знаю. Всё как всегда, только гораздо более грязный.

– Знаешь?

– Ну разумеется, знаю, Макс. Рот опух, глаза без фокуса, шея и плечи в красных пятнах, волосы дыбом – кстати, спасибо, что не все выдрал…

– Действительно, знаешь. Нашел что спросить…

– Разве это был вопрос? – облизнулся Цезарь и с видимым удовольствием процарапал ногтями ярко-красные полосы на животе Макса. – Я думал, это был комплимент. Эй, вот только не надо мрачнеть. Лучше скажи, а ты сам-то знаешь, как выглядишь? До, во время и после?

– Безмозглым?

Цезарь заулыбался, лукаво и провокационно, облизнулся, потянулся, взял Макса за руки и положил их себе на талию.

– Бешеным. Ошарашенным. Ослепленным.

– Я и говорю – растерял последние мозги, – пробормотал Макс, сжал ладони, передвинул Цезаря чуть вправо, чуть влево, пальцами очертил ягодицы.

Цезарь вытянул руку, тронул пухлые Максовы губы, нажал, заставляя раскрыться, скользнул пальцем вглубь, погладил щеку изнутри по нежной шелковой изнанке. Потом сунул эти же пальцы в рот себе, облизал, царапнул ими соски, густо очерченные татуировками.

– Дрочил потом? После пляжа?

– После той занимательной возни в песке? Надо же, помнишь, – Макс вмиг сделался собранным, руки уже не поглаживали Цезаря по заду, требовательно подтолкнули, заставляя приподняться.

Макс напряг плечи, мышцы на шее вздулись. Он медленно натягивал Цезаря на себя, то и дело закусывая нижнюю губу. Под давлением раскрылась трещина, выступила темно-красная капля. – Дрочил, конечно. А ты? Хорошо тебя Луис тогда выебал? Помчался за тобой как по углям.

– Само собой, – Цезарь моргнул, кровавая бусина на губах Макса приковала к себе глаза, не оторвешь. – Ну, ты в курсе, как это бывает с Луисом.

– Как у тебя получается быть таким высокомерным, сидя на чужом члене?

– Это риторический вопрос, надеюсь.

– Да, это он. А вот не риторический – это вот сейчас была ревность? Мне не померещилось?

– А мне не померещилась ревность, когда ты вспомнил Лу? – от медленных размеренных толчков по еще чувствительному, воспаленному, Цезарь едва соображал, что говорит. Все чувства комком сжались в паху, копчик должен был вот-вот вспыхнуть, в животе неумолимо скручивалась спираль подступающего оргазма. – Насколько я помню, вы отлично проводили время, трахаясь, пока я был в горах на севере.

Макс резко дернул бедрами, удерживая Цезаря руками, не давая отпрянуть, и Цезарь чуть было не задохнулся, подавившись вдохом. Он четко чувствовал внутри себя член Макса, его собственное тело плавилось вокруг этого члена. Цезарь держался из последних сил.

– Ага, трахались, – выдавил Макс.

Он тоже едва держался, на лбу выступили плоские капельки пота, ресницы слиплись колючками, татуировки на груди, казалось, ожили и двигались сами по себе. – И каждый при этом думал о тебе. Только о тебе.

Цезарь вскрикнул. Его протянуло оргазмом по позвоночнику и дальше, через пах к ногам. Макс работал бедрами в бешеном темпе, догоняя, и Цезаря мотало, как куклу, только крепко державшие его руки не давали свалиться. Еще секундой позже Макс дернул его вниз, зашипел сквозь зубы, замер. Цезарь смотрел, забыв моргать.

Потом лег Максу на грудь, дотянулся и слизнул кровь с губ.

– Ни о ком другом думать больше не получается, – мягко сказал Макс, вжал лицом себе в шею.

Идиллия кончилась через два дня.


	30. Области тьмы

Скайфон запиликал адски не вовремя.

Дело было даже не в том, что за окнами еще разливалась густая синь раннего утра. Просто Нума, впервые за много недель, позволил себе личный визит к Лукреции. И как раз в этот момент лежал на спине под плавно двигающимся женским телом. Наслаждение накатывало, казалось, неумолимо, но нет – полностью схлынуло при звуках заунывной классической фуги, которой в контактном листе обозначались сотрудники департамента.

Звонил Маний, один из личных агентов Нумы. Жрец мысленно наслал все проклятья на его голову, но трубку взял. 

– Где-то пожар, Маний? – язвительно поинтересовался он. 

Лукреция остановилась, но продолжала сидеть на его бедрах и лениво накручивала на палец локоны длинных светлых волос. 

Нума попытался устроиться удобнее на плоской подушке. 

– Прощу прощения, сир! – затараторил Маний. – Но событие из ряда вон выходящее, а вы просили сообщать, если…

– Давай по сути, – оборвал его излияния маг.

– Мы делали сегодня объезд христианской территории, и, сир, на выходе из общины зеленых христиан, близ Овощного рынка, нашли сивиллу.

Нума чуть воздухом не подавился.

_ – Кого  _ вы нашли?

– Сивиллу. Некая пожилая торговка выдает себя за пифию и пророчит будущее на этом рынке вот уже несколько месяцев. Христиане почитают ее. Также мы нашли у нее книги, сир. Она утверждает, что это те самые пророчества, которые были проданы Сивиллой Кумской Тарквинию Гордому. 

– Насколько я знаю, те книги сгорели вместе с первым Капитолием еще две с лишним тысячи лет назад. Все, что выдавали за сивиллины пророчества позже, оказывалось подделкой. Так что остынь, Маний… Как они выглядят? 

– Это античные сборники стихов, написаны гексаметром на древнегреческом языке, – чуть тише ответил Маний. – И они очень ветхие. Некоторые страницы сразу рассыпаются в пальцах. Но мы уже упаковали книги в футляр, а старуху взяли к себе. Я подумал, вы заинтересуетесь.

– Ты подумал, меня заинтересует безумная старуха, торгующая на рынке рухлядью? – мягко поинтересовался Нума.

– Понтифик, она явно нарушала спокойствие Великого Рима и городской порядок, громко вещая о конце света, – бесстрастно отрапортовал Маний. 

– Так она кричит именно о конце света?

– Уже долгое время, сир. Если быть точным, о гибели Великого Рима, за которым падет и весь остальной мир. 

– Вот как, – задумчиво проговорил Нума. – Я скоро приеду, Маний, никуда ее не отпускайте. И, Маний… Не докладывай больше никому.

– Конечно, сир. Я и не думал.

– Ты умный и ответственный агент, Маний. Фортуна таких любит. 

И Нума сбросил вызов.

– Что, прямо сейчас?.. – без обиняков спросила Лукреция.

– Нет, не прямо сейчас… – помедлив, сказал Нума и одним движением перевернулся вместе с ней на постели. 

Их тела нагрели плотные льняные простыни, и запах лаванды, которой эти простыни были надушены, стал в разы сильнее.

В любви Нума отличался редкой выносливостью – далеко не все женщины могли это стерпеть. Синева за окном успела растаять, пока он ублажал свою плоть. И вот уже солнце розовыми щупальцами выбросило первые лучи на бледное небо, которое неуловимо напоминало Нуме Лукрецию – ее тонкую полупрозрачную кожу, светлые, точно навечно выгоревшие волосы, нежные голубые жилки на висках. 

Каждый раз, когда они занимались сексом, на ее лице появлялась странная гримаса, в которой смешивались страсть, боль и какое-то недоумение, точно она каждый раз удивлялась, что снова позволила Нуме лечь с собой, и снова, и снова. Этому человеку, которого должна была ненавидеть и который в любой момент мог отправить ее в тюрьму, как ее братьев. Или на пытки. Но он предпочитал пытать ее другим способом – до поры до времени.

Спальня Лукреции была аскетически пустой и вызывающе невинной, и пока Нума быстро двигал бедрами, одновременно целуя шею распятой под ним любовницы, со стены на них удивленно смотрел христианский бог. Тоже распятый, только на кипарисовом кресте на белой стене. Нума каждый раз делал вид, что не замечает этого идола.

Впрочем, сейчас его мысли были о другом.

Наверное, думал он так же прерывисто, как и дышал, она меня ненавидит, ведь только ненависть делает страсть бесподобной… Тут он почему-то вспомнил Бенедикта: волосы Лукреции, вспыхивающие расплавленным золотом в солнечном огне, были такими же густыми и белыми, как у него. 

Интересно, Хавронию этот мальчик дарит такую же страсть, как самому Нуме – Лукреция? Хотя за что бы ему ненавидеть консула, он же для него просто очередная работа...

– Быстрее! – понукая, стукнула его Лукреция ладонью по спине. – Быстрее, Нума! Где ты витаешь?

– Посмотри на меня! – в ответ потребовал он.

Она широко открыла глаза – ни в какой просьбе никогда ему не отказывала, но это повиновение обвивало его шею, точно веревка. Глаза у нее были прозрачными, зеленовато-голубыми и напоминали о холоде и воде даже душным летом.

Это она всегда его трахала, она – неважно, в какой позе и с каким настроением. Она его использовала, сколько бы он ни тешил себя образом рокового злодея, которого от безысходности приняла смиренная христианка. 

Вранье это было всё, безбожное вранье.

Она скользила руками по его телу, хозяйски ощупывала его мускулы, кусала в линию между шеей и подбородком, и он чувствовал в каждом ее движении, каждом стоне тончайшее самодовольство, гордость за приобретенного жеребца – такого редкого, такого дорогого.

Ведь никто, кроме Лукреции, не позволял себе не бояться Нуму. Никто, кроме Лукреции и Бенедикта, которые иногда походили друг на друга, как близнецы: изменчивые, ледяные, пылающие и, наверное, презиравшие его. И если с Лукрецией его связывала страсть, то с Бенедиктом – магия. Оба были безжалостные и золотистые, гибкие и ускользающие, как наяды. 

И оба никогда не должны были узнать, что занимают в хитроумной голове Нумы непозволительно много места.

Иногда, когда он разрешал этому случаться.

Он закрыл глаза, и с ним остались только темнота и жар, шорох простыней и запах лаванды; солнечные сполохи горячо облизывали его обнаженную спину сквозь ослепительное стекло окна, и этой спиной он чувствовал взгляд кипарисового бога.

Нуме казалось, что бог улыбается.

Потом Лукреция сварила ему кофе и погладила рубашку старинным тяжелым утюгом  – христиане были не в восторге от высоких технологий. И даже когда он стремительно шел по еще пустынным поутру переулкам предместья – сюда он никогда не ездил на своем рорше, то рубашка хранила тепло от утюга, а на губах оставался кофейный вкус.

Однако прохладное осеннее утро быстро встряхнуло его, и в стены департамента он вошел уже самим собой.

***

Старуха умудрилась заснуть в допросной.

Нума видел ее сквозь двустороннее стекло: дрыхла прямо на стуле, приоткрыв рот, и храпела, будто пятьдесят триариев. Выглядела она  персонажем из сказки: потрепанный плащ с капюшоном, грязный платок на голове, многослойные юбки, темный загар, старческие рябые пятна на лице, веки с синими прожилками.

Гораздо больше Нуму интересовали три книги, которые лежали сейчас на обитом кожей столе в его собственном кабинете. Он незамедлительно к ним вернулся, оставив Мания и его напарника возле дверей допросной.

В книгах, без всякого сомнения, содержалась магия. Пусть она была слабой, ее след горел в воздухе золотыми нитями, и Нума чувствовал его, как гончая чует кровь раненого зверя. Одна книга была темной, и от нее исходила мрачным облаком энергия скорби. Нуме даже не пришлось ее открывать, чтобы узнать, о чем она говорит: о крушениях и предстоящих смертях, о катастрофах и падениях корон и престолов. Вторая, от которой мало что осталось, источала янтарное, золотистое сияние славы и лавров – она предсказывала возвышения и победы, подарки судьбы и будущую славу сильным мира сего. А третья… о, третья была как ночь – темной и беспросветной, и энергия ее виделась не лучом, а зияющей дырой. Эта книга говорила больше остальных, но мало кто из магов мог ее прочитать. Строчки в ней сразу же сливались в непонятные символы, страницы покрывались мраком и звучали в ушах осиным гулом. Ключи к ее магии были утеряны, как если бы книгу писали боги, которые ушли с этой планеты давным-давно, так что даже памяти о них не осталось.

Однако для его целей третья книга была не нужна, вполне доставало первых двух.

Нума не сомневался теперь, что это и вправду сивиллины пророчества, только вот то были пророчества, которых даже Тарквиний Гордый не видел: очевидно, Кумская Сивилла продала их еще до того, как его встретила. А может быть – и Нума не мог не допустить эту мысль, окунавшую его в сладострастный озноб, – перед ним скромно лежали те самые книги, которые пифия сожгла перед лицом жадного царя и которые каким-то непостижимым образом возродились. Магия была на это способна. 

Магия предстала в этот момент полностью на стороне Нумы. Он знал, хорошо знал, как послужат книги его целям. Все сходилось одно к одному, и не напрасно, совсем не напрасно. Требовалось только терпение.

Нума быстро вышел из кабинета, еще раз взглянул сквозь стекло на беззаботно хлюпавшую беззубым ртом старуху и одним движением пальца подозвал Мания.

– Ты допросил ее?

– Хотите посмотреть видео?

– Пожалуй.

Видео показало очевидное – старуха была, по всем признакам, невменяема и несла полную ахинею, как бы Нума ни пытался придать ей значение. Лжесивилла оказалась настолько безумной и неприглядной, что нечего было и думать представить ее как доказательство. Кое-какая аудитория понимала только определенный язык.

– Послушай меня, Маний, – проговорил Нума после того, как трижды посмотрел видео. – Вы не находили никакой старухи. Вы нашли три книги и сразу принесли мне. Только книги. Эта сивилла – плод воображения.

– Я понял, сир, – без малейшей паузы отреагировал агент.

– Ты не перестаешь меня радовать своей понятливостью.

***

Фатумналии назначались в современном Риме крайне редко – при Нуме такого не случалось еще ни разу. Да вообще последний обряд этой серии состоялся, как гласили хроники, почти восемьдесят лет назад – тогда на нем настоял дед Клавдия, Август Туллий. Причиной послужило появление на римских улицах некого иранского прорицателя, который кликал Августу быструю кончину. И накликал-таки – тот умер почти сразу же после совершенной фатумналии и тайной казни иранца. 

Август был известным ретроградом, и потому жрецы гадали на внутренностях овец и быков, как в самые древние времена.

Нума был слишком чистоплотен, чтобы раскладывать вокруг себя склизкие кишки, да и считал это смешным. Тем не менее, для совершения фатумналии был прописан свой порядок. Жрец послал императору специального курьера с записанным на скайпад письмом-голограммой, где просил его совершить обряд, показав в качестве основания найденные сивиллины книги.

Император, как ребенок, верил в судьбу и всяческие артефакты. Иногда Нума объяснял свое влияние на Клавдия вовсе не тонким умом и умением плести интриги, а всего лишь очарованием магических способностей. Клавдий боготворил бы любого мага, способного показывать сложные фокусы. Да он не отличил бы мага от иллюзиониста!

Однако Нума и сам испытал трепет, когда оператор Банка особых ценностей департамента отпирал сейфовую ячейку. Там на синем бархате, сверкая изысканнее и весомее любой короны, лежала маска Фатума. При Августе ее так и не использовали – побоялись; тогда жреческий круг был слабым, а маске приписывали самостоятельные мощные чары. Она не касалась человеческого лица уже около трехсот лет, и у Нумы подрагивали пальцы, когда он брал ее в руки.

В Древнем Риме никто не должен был видеть лик главного жреца фатумналии – это считалось дурным знаком, все равно что дразнить Фатум. После смерти Августа, когда правило было нарушено и случилась беда, сама церемония внушала страх, да и основания для ее проведения не находилось.

А вот сейчас – нашлось. Сивиллины книги явно провоцировали провести обряд, и Нума не мог пройти мимо.

***

Все ныне живущие в Риме читали о фатумналиях только в исторических хрониках на школьных уроках. Мало кто представлял, как должен выглядеть обряд, а потому в Храм Юпитера на Капитолийском холме, который последний раз отстроили примерно пятьсот лет назад, патриции стекались, как на роскошный светский прием. 

Самые дорогие автомобили подъезжали к подножию широкой лестницы, ведущей к площади с конной статуей Марка Аврелия. Площадь располагалась прямо перед храмом – таким образом, Нуме, стоявшему у одной из его ниш, открывался отличный вид на нее.

Нума любил Капитолийский храм – несмотря на многочисленные перестройки, тот излучал таинственное сияние древних времен. Приземистый, он был разделен на три целлы, посвященные Юпитеру, Минерве и Юноне, имел глубокий передний портик – три ряда по шесть широко расставленных коринфских колонн, а крышу его украшала золотая скульптура – Юпитер на квадриге. Во всех целлах стояли изваяния божеств (впрочем, Юпитер не стоял, а сидел на троне из золота и слоновой кости), и у каждого божества имелся свой алтарь в виде большого мраморного куба-стола. У Юпитера алтарь был высечен из белоснежного каррарского камня и украшен барельефами со сценами из легенд.

Для Хаврония вступать в этот храм должно было быть вдвойне волнующе – в старые времена командующие армиями участвовали здесь в обрядах, после которых считались наделенными властью. Приезжали сюда по via Sacra и победители в легендарных битвах. Обычно полководец прибывал к подножию холма на золоченой колеснице, запряженной четверкой белых коней, одетый так же, как и статуя в храме: пурпурная тога с золотыми звездами и туника, вышитая пальмовыми ветвями. Даже лица покрывали они той же красной киноварью, какой покрыт был каменный лик бога. Золотой венок возлагал триумфатор к ногам божества, а свою голову украшал лавровым.

Фатумналия лавровых венков не требовала, напротив – все скрывали лица под масками. Никто не хотел, чтобы его заметил Фатум – жестокий и непредсказуемый бог. Фатума боялись просить о чем бы то ни было, делалось это лишь в часы глухого отчаяния или от жажды кровавой мести. 

Маски, однако, не мешали вырядиться во все самое лучшее. И женщины, и мужчины блистали жемчугами и бриллиантами, демонстрировали изысканные старинные одежды, и все это выглядело под светильниками в сотни свечей ослепительно и театрально.

Все они словно пришли посмотреть редкостную пьесу, а Нума был в ней главным актером. Единственным.

И сейчас, наблюдая за тем, как целла заполняется людьми, в чьем шепоте слышатся восторг и трепет, как взволнованно дышат патриции и патрицианки под странными драгоценными масками, он чувствовал торжество.

Магия в книгах оставалась слабой, нечего было и думать вызвать божество с ее помощью. Да и вообще, насколько Нума знал, Фатум являлся фламинам только в глубокой древности, потом стал лишь символом. Нума не был уверен, что эта сущность активна – он даже не был уверен, что рассказы о ней не миф.

Но ему не нужен был Фатум, как не нужна была раньше настоящая сивилла. Он увидел в книге стихи, которые как нельзя больше ему подходили, а заставить их выборочно светиться была способна его собственная магия. Ему даже не надо было взывать к богу, которому он служил. Заклинания требовались самые простые.

Тут главное было – дать присутствующим то, в чем они нуждались. Страшное и роскошное зрелище.

И когда он прошествовал вдоль рядов аристократов – в черной мантии и массивной маске, отливающей синим под светом гигантских люстр, по храму пронесся единый вздох. Второй жрец департамента семенил следом, нес ящичек с книгами. Лицо его тоже закрывала маска, но простая, кожаная. Приставили его к Нуме исключительно для протокола и ради приличия – он даже не являлся магом.

– Это они… – тихо заволновалась публика, когда увидела ящичек. – Пророчества… Это они! Древние книги Сивиллы Кумской!

И когда кто успел растрезвонить о книгах, непонятно. Чем секретнее информация, тем быстрее она расходится.

Кое-кто даже в нетерпении выступил из рядов на пару шагов, вытягивая шею, чтобы увидеть те самые книги, и Нума знал их всех: Клавдий, конечно же, и Хавроний, и любовница Клавдия – юная, но крайне жадная до власти Прозерпина, и еще несколько молодых глупых юношей-патрициев, восхищенных невиданным зрелищем…

– О, жрец Фатума! – тем временем провозгласил глубоким голосом второй фламин. – Передаю тебе великие пророчества сивилл с целью узнать судьбу нации! Пусть сущее сбросит покровы тайн!

Нума про себя похвалил секретариат за то, что подошли к делу серьезно и выбрали сотрудника с таким выразительным тембром. В сочетании со здешней акустикой вышло впечатляюще. 

Но его собственный голос из-под металлической маски звучал бесподобно.

– Да услышат боги слова твои, жрец! Смотрите же и будьте моими свидетелями! В первой книге – вести о печалях и смертях, о падении престолов! Во второй книге – вести о победах и славе, о лавровых венках и завоеванных народах! В третьей книге – далекое будущее, которое мало кому откроется! Да попросим же всех наших богов и особо бога судьбы, Фатума, чтобы позволили узреть нам хоть малую часть истины!

– Попросим… чтобы позволили… – эхом пронеслось по всему храму, и Нума понял, что завладел их вниманием, как змея. Ему даже не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы убедиться в этом.

Магу казалось: вокруг звучала тихая музыка, пока он раскладывал книги на алтаре. Но лишь прохладный осенний ветер, проникавший сквозь колоннады храма, через вход и многочисленные щели целлы, заставлял трепетать пламя свечей на люстрах. Ветер даже загнал в целлу, по отполированным мраморным плитам пола, опавшую хвою пиний, что росли вокруг площади.

Совсем тихо стало в храме, когда жрец простер руки над книгами, и никто не увидел, как зазмеились на них огненные руны под длинными плотными рукавами темных одежд, зато все явственно узрели, как загорелись строчки в книгах и побежал по пергаменту золотой след, высвечивая отдельные письмена.

– Золотой чашей был Вавилон, и все народы пили из него вино жизни, – начал читать Нума. – Но опрокинулась чаша, и все боги Вавилона легли разбитыми в пыль, когда пустили через свои границы полчища зверей, которые не звери, и людей, которые не люди.

Нуме приходилось переводить с древнегреческого, и язык его сам складывал слова в удобные формы пророчеств. Звучали они как песня, но понять их было непросто даже после перевода.

Вавилоном Рим всегда назывался в старых пророчествах, и тут Нума понял, почему так привечали сивиллу христиане: уж очень походили сивиллины тексты на их откровения. Как там было у них? «И другой Ангел следовал за ним, говоря: пал, пал Вавилон, город великий, потому что яростным вином блуда своего напоил все народы». Христиане испокон веков видели Рим как воплощение надменной власти, похоти, роскоши и греха; он, как чаша коварного вина, совращал весь белый свет.

Но сивиллины книги гласили о другом. Нума невольно прислушался к ним: уж очень подозрительными показались ему слова про полузверей-полулюдей, совпадая с его собственными видениями.

– Падет Вавилон, и за ним обрушится мир! Ибо, хотя Вавилон и нечестив, держит он собою его, как Темная Башня, а когда падет Темная Башня, то держать его будет нечему. И придет в новый Вавилон новый Кир, с узкими глазами и желтым лицом, и станет тогда вино кровью, и переполнится другая чаша – чаша терпения богов...

За спиной Нумы слышались шепотки и шорохи одежд – людская масса волновалась, трепетала, тревожилась и была возмущена, но не смела вымолвить протеста. А свет люстр вдруг замигал, хотя все свечи горели, как прежде.

Вместе с тем Нума почувствовал нечто странное – уже без его усилий огненный след перекинулся с одной книги на другую и теперь бежал по строчкам в золотом томе. Нума, как заведенный, продолжал читать, понимая, что в дело вмешалась собственная магия книг. Спина его похолодела под мантией, однако маска, слава богам, скрывала все эмоции. Со стороны он казался бесстрастен, как идол.

– Но минует сия судьба Вавилон, если придет на трон новый властелин, и будет он молод и силен, будет он знать ужасы войны и сладость побед, и будет сопутствовать ему благосклонность богов. Но выстоит ли он в борьбе с бурей, которая несет конец света, решит Фатум. Ибо чему быть суждено, не отменить даже Юпитеру...

– О боги!!! – завизжал тут кто-то, и Нума обернулся, услышав громкий треск и почувствовав, как что-то со свистом взрезало воздух за спиной.

Прямо к его ногам молнией рухнула люстра – великолепная белая люстра, похожая на свадебный торт и несущая на себе несколько сотен свечей. Огромная, как туша быка, она впечаталась в мрамор пола со страшным звоном. Но даже не само падение ужасало, а то, что от люстры змеей пошла слепящая белая волна: не огонь, нет, а сияние, какое возникает только при ядерном взрыве, если можно вообразить ядерный взрыв на площади в половину храмовой целлы. И это сияние бежало вокруг Нумы, заключая его в кольцо вместе с алтарем.

– О боги! Боги! – слышал он еще более громкие крики, но его мало интересовала напуганная толпа – Тьма в нем ощетинилась навстречу неизвестной магии, которая теперь даже книгам не принадлежала.

В круге медленно возникало нечто, словно лепясь из воздуха.

Вернее, некто.

Исполинский некто, сиявший тем же самым белым атомным свечением – и в то же время отливавший серебром, некто с лицом, рассеченным на две половины, как древняя маска трагикомедии. Пол-лица было прекрасно, а пол-лица – ужасно. На голове у этого существа закручивались огромные рога, похожие на бараньи, и они тоже светились.

Монстр стоял и молча оглядывал толпу, и глаза у него горели янтарным огнем, как свечки, сквозь прорези грубой кожи.

– Что у ног, никто не смотрит, а следит за молнией, – наконец пророкотал он. – Жрец изрек вам истину, сам того не ведая. Мир падет вслед за царством вашим, коли не придет на трон избранный. Он будет великий воин. Магия правит вашим царством, но магия правит и царством другим, и она сильнее. Готовьтесь к славе и смерти в равной мере и не будете разочарованы. А я, раз ваш пророк вызвал меня, заберу в ответ одного из вас…

Тут раздались уже откровенные вопли ужаса, но все точно к месту приросли, бежать никто и не думал, хотя вещи вокруг начали твориться странные. С дорогих одежд стали во множестве отлетать жемчуг и драгоценные камни, они брызгали в разные стороны, как капли воды, но когда врезались в стены и плиты пола, превращались в пули, оставляя глубокие следы в мраморе, проливаясь смертоносным дождем. Все застыли, боясь даже дышать.

– Я возьму ее, – тяжело изрек Фатум и указал пальцем на юную любовницу Клавдия.

– Нет! – заорал император не своим голосом и, сдирая на ходу маску, кинулся через толпу к рыжеволосой Прозерпине. 

Однако опоздал – та, едва успев вскрикнуть, исчезла в столпе холодного белого сияния, только рубин с ожерелья успел упасть на пол и вонзиться в камень – глубоко, как нож.

– А ты зря показал мне свое лицо, – сказал монстр императору, и тень от его рогов на стене стала расти – поползла на потолок, на стены, обнимая собой все пространство целлы. 

Но тут Нума вскинул руки, и Тьма, сама Тьма, молвила страшно его голосом, проснувшись, – ей очень не понравилось чужое присутствие:

– Изыди, Фатум! Изыди в свои горькие туманные дали!

В один миг снова поднялась волна белого свечения, как от ослепительного взрыва, так что сетчатку Нуме обожгло, будто кипятком в глаза плеснули, – и чудовищный бог исчез.

И сразу же, словно глухо посыпались костяшки домино, дамы стали одна за другой валиться без чувств.

Нуме нестерпимо хотелось вытереть пот со лба, однако в маске это было сделать невозможно.

– Пусть смоет хмель страсти яд страха, – гулко произнес он. – Я позволяю вам предаться любви без всяких правил, не открывая лиц и не произнося имен.

На минуту воцарилось молчание, а потом толпа встрепенулась и зашевелилась, оттаяла.

– Вот это дело! – раздались возгласы с нескольких сторон.

Нума невольно усмехнулся. Все же тягу человеческую к греху нельзя истребить: фатумналия всегда заканчивалась оргией, вот и сейчас нашлись те, кто пришел на церемонию только ради последующего разврата, так что даже ужас этого желания испарить не смог.

Маг и сам собирался присутствовать на оргии – у него нашлось в среде патрициев, собиравшихся задушить страх соитием, одно важное дело.

Пестрая растерянная публика спешно покидала храм, будто спасалась бегством во время воздушного налета, и с облегчением отчаливала в блистающих автомобилях на виллу Кампари – секс-клуб для закрытого круга лиц, знаменитый винными фонтанами и бассейнами из шампанского.


	31. Вилла Кампари

Когда Нума прибыл на виллу Кампари, он в чем-то склонен был согласиться с книгами сивилл: его встретил новый Вавилон, не иначе.

Веселье уже вовсю разгорелось: все были безбожно пьяны, кто-то купался голышом в алкогольных бассейнах, кто-то поедал фрукты и креветок с обнаженных тел девушек и юношей; отдельные группы с упоением играли в карты, а кто-то любовался иллюзиями уличных магов – тех, кто специализировался исключительно на развлечениях. 

Фокусы демонстрировал молодой черноглазый Дарсий, доставая из пламени голубей и останавливая наручные часы. Впрочем, дамы больше смотрели на его мускулистые руки, покрытые замысловатыми цветными татуировками. Нума не сомневался, что сегодня до иллюзиониста снизойдут самые гордые аристократки. А ведь тот еще не показал своего главного номера – прогулки без всякого каната над бассейном, где купались люди. Что бы на это сказали христиане? Дарсий умел ходить по воздуху и по воде – возможно, его тоже посчитали бы мессией?

Все по-прежнему были в масках, но вот одежд – изысканных и сложных одежд, выбранных для фатумналии, – на большинстве присутствующих осталось уже маловато. Нашлись и смельчаки, которые не скрывали лиц. Министр образования, например, плескался, как жирный пингвин, со стайкой танцовщиц в самом дорогом коньячном бассейне, сияя круглым довольным лицом и лысиной, просвечивавшей сквозь растрепавшиеся волосы. 

Но были, напротив, и те, кто будто пришел на официальный прием к императору, одевшись не только в маски, но и в строгие дорогие костюмы. Эти господа страшно не любили традиционные одежды, их даже жемчуга и раритетные украшения не прельщали.

Впрочем, Нума и сам был из таких: отдав фламину жреческую мантию, он явился к Кампари в щегольском синем костюме и белоснежной рубашке, которую украшали только золотые запонки. Маску он надел простую и черную, но избранные личности легко его узнавали по росту, гордой спине, плавной кошачьей походке…  В уши ввинчивались льстивые шепотки, приглушенные восклицания: 

– Это он! 

– Говорят, сам глава коллегии… 

– Нет, я слышал, он дознаватель… 

– Реальный колдун, серьезно?..

Все были очень взбудоражены. Видимо, слухи ползли по Риму, как лесной пожар, – стремительно и неотвратимо, потому что даже Дарсий, на миг прервав выступление, отвесил ему выразительный поклон с черного подиума в окружении фонарей. А ведь в храме Дарсия не было.

Надо завербовать мальчишку, подумал Нума. Несомненный талант,  двадцать восемь лет – негоже ему растрачивать жизнь на женщин и фокусы. Пусть потрудится во благо великой империи.

– Великий понтифик, – прошептал ему кто-то в ухо, заставив подняться дыбом волоски на затылке. – Непревзойденный маг…

О да, вот сейчас Нума оценил эффект своего выступления – перед ним стояла самая роскошная куртизанка Рима, Церера. Родом она была из Бейрута, и восточная кровь наградила ее поистине драгоценной красотой и совершенно невыносимой гордыней. Сейчас ее глаза, необычайно светлые для такой смуглой черноволосой женщины, горели, как два прожектора, и колко впивались в Нуму, а длинные алые коготки игриво теребили рукав его пиджака.

– Сир не будет скучать этим вечером, я полагаю?..

Судя по всему, Церера уже искупалась в одном из бассейнов виллы. От нее пахло коньяком и цветами, туфли она где-то оставила, волосы растрепались, и только тонкое черное платье еще оставалось на ней. Впрочем, оно больше демонстрировало, чем скрывало, белья под ним не наблюдалось. Маска Церере была ни к чему – ее крутой изгиб бедер и пышный бюст узнавались из тысячи.

– О, я тоже так полагаю, – любезно ответил Нума.

– Присоединитесь к нашей тесной компании? – поинтересовалась куртизанка, махнув рукой в сторону.

– Почему бы и нет? – ответил Нума, неожиданно обнаружив, что компания Цереры его сильно интересует.

В ложе, куда увлекла его ливанка, нашлись Хавроний, возлежавший на разноцветных шелковых подушках, его старшая сестра Моника, советник и правая рука Хаврония – молодой хитроумный Герман, две куртизанки попроще Цереры и Бенедикт. Всех маг определил безошибочно и моментально, несмотря на маски.

Хавроний Нуму тоже узнал и теперь махал руками, как старинный флюгер.

Как только жрец опустился на подушки, ему сразу же предложили огромный кубок красного вина и две маленькие голубые таблетки. Компания веселилась, не щадя живота своего, – наркотик имел славу поистине ядерного действия. На низеньком столике, вокруг которого вольготно расположились присутствующие, красовались пугающих размеров медные узорчатые кувшины с вином.

– Что, откажешься от этих крошек, конечно? – поддел военный консул, хитро вгзлядывая из-под полумаски орла.

Нума улыбнулся, показав свои великолепные зубы, и закинул в рот обе таблетки, тут же запив их из кубка. Все зааплодировали.

– Ты смог заинтриговать Цереру, это что-то! – расхохотался консул. – И все же, если это была иллюзия, куда ты дел Прозерпину? Император же безутешен! Он поверил!

Однако, судя по всему, Хавроний тоже не был таким неверующим, каким хотел показаться, и явно нервничал, Нума видел это по его жестам.

Он медленно снял маску, положил ее на стол и почти с жалостью обвел взглядом всех.

– Вы, очевидно, спутали фатумналию с фокусами Дарсия? Это не было иллюзией.

– Да ладно? – весело начал консул – и осекся.

Что-то в лице Нумы убедило его, как и всех остальных, потому что на минуту в развеселой ложе воцарилось молчание. Молчание испуганных детей.

– Но… как?

– Фатум должен являться в фатумналию, разве не так? – усмехнулся Нума.

– Но ведь уже тысячи лет…

– … не находилось жреца, который обладал бы необходимой силой. 

– О, сир, – мурлыкнула Церера и откровенно привалилась к Нуме горячим телом. – Так, значит, бедняжка Прозерпина?..

– Бедняжка Прозерпина, – подтвердил Нума.

– А ведь я говорила, что ее родители опасно шутили с судьбой, дав ей такое имя! – поведала Церера. – Имена – это важная вещь.

– Я не понимаю, чего все так носятся с этой Прозерпиной, – капризно протянул Бенедикт. – Она была ужасно высокомерная и ужасно скучная. Можно быть либо первым, либо вторым, но два в одном – это кошмарно уныло.

– Ты-то, конечно, у нас ни то, ни другое, малыш, – ухмыльнулся Герман.

– Конечно, я «ни то, ни другое», – передразнил его Бенедикт. – И мне очень хочется врезать любому, кто говорит «малыш».

– Не обращайте внимания, сир, – улыбнулась Церера. – Ручной альбинос Хаврония сегодня в ударе.

– Ох, и ты туда же! – взвился Бенедикт. – Пойду-ка я искупаюсь в том коньячном бассейне, к которому вы меня никак не отпустите…

– Он адски высокомерен, – отметила Моника, провожая юношу взглядом. – И бревна в своем глазу никогда не видит, но, надо признать, очарователен. Вы курите опиум?

– Я думаю, с меня довольно тех голубых крошек, что я проглотил, – снова улыбнулся Нума во всю ширь. – А где его сияющее величество?

– О, я же тебе говорю, он безутешен.

Нума двинул плечом – в целом он был согласен с Бенедиктом насчет Прозерпины. Ничего особенного та собой не представляла, но, судя по тому, как с ней воскрес жезл любви Клавдия, не оживавший в течение многих лет, в постели она была царицей. Понятно, что император горевал.

– Я не скажу, что расстроен сивиллиными пророчествами, – проговорил Хавроний.

– Тебя не расстроило, что Рим падет? – изобразил удивление Нума.

– Если не придет избранный – было ясно сказано!

– Ну да, ну да. К сожалению, мы не знаем пока, кто он и придет ли он.

– Мы узнаем, – с нажимом сказал Хавроний. – Не вижу никаких препятствий к его появлению.

– И то верно, – согласился Нума.

Таблетки начали действовать, и нечто жгучее приятно разлилось по венам. Сегодня Нуме хотелось забыться. Страшное столкновение двух магий вспоминалось его телу как авария, где его бросало из одной искореженной машины в другую. После церемонии у него долго шла кровь из носа, такого еще не случалось.

Но страшнее всего было открытие, что Тьма, оказывается, могла просыпаться в нем сама по себе. Его бог мог присутствовать в нем не по вызову. Теперь Нума понимал выражение «ходячая смерть» как никто другой.

Хотя в это самое мгновение страх в нем ослабел, и за это он был очень, очень благодарен голубым «крошкам».

Ну и, пожалуй, Церере, которая успела расстегнуть на нем рубашку и теперь активно гладила его голую грудь.

– Говорят, у тебя есть загадочная любовница, кажется, из христиан? – поинтересовался Хавроний, расстегивая ремень. К нему с уже открытым ртом подползала одна из куртизанок.

– Говорят, – кивнул Нума. – Знал бы ты, чего только ни говорят. Рим как клубок змей – все шипят, извиваются, капают ядом, а толку мало.

– Думаю, ты устроишь себе дивный отпуск после этой церемонии…

– О, Хавроний, твоими бы устами мед пить... 

Слава богам, Церера избавила его от необходимости продолжать беседу, забравшись к нему на колени и заткнув его рот своим. Дерзости ей точно было не занимать, а Нума уже слишком размяк, чтобы сопротивляться. 

Сквозь щель между шелковыми занавесями он видел, как прямо напротив, в соседней ложе, троица вельмож в масках экзотических птиц с упоением трахает смазливого мальчишку. Мальчишка слишком громко стонал даже для виллы Кампари. Стонал – и не отрываясь смотрел на Нуму. Будто тоже узнал в нем жреца фатумналии.

Спустя секунду до Нумы дошло, что именно этот мальчишка прислуживал ему при подготовке храма к обряду – зажигал светильники и свечи в люстрах, поднимаясь к ним по высоким приставным лесенкам, выметал хвою, протирал запылившееся лицо статуи Зевса… Какой-то служка в храме, к конторе Нумы он отношения не имел, но, конечно, видел его перед началом церемонии без маски. И теперь трахал его глазами, пока над ним самим изощрялись патриции. И стонал столь похотливо и громко, понял Нума, тоже для него.  

Нельзя сказать, что это не льстило. Льстило. И возбуждало.

Нума не сразу отвел взгляд и даже потом ощущал, что на него продолжают смотреть: когда Церера оседлала его и закрыла вид на ложу.

Некоторое время вокруг слышались только вздохи и стоны – Герман и Моника тоже занялись делом, пока занавесь ложи не откинулась совсем и томный низкий голос не произнес:

– А вы неплохо проводите время, котики.

– Дорогой, выпей немного вина, – поспешно предложил Хавроний и почти брезгливо отодвинул от себя брюнетку, кинувшись наполнять кубок.

Нума едва сдержал улыбку – Бенедикт успел идеально выдрессировать нового любовника за пару недель.

Белокурый стервец взял кубок, но спеси не убавил.

– Так что, с кем мне пошалить? Сир, мы с вами вроде незнакомы? Нет, Хавроний, не представляй нас – так даже интереснее, да я уже и сам догадался.  

– Боюсь, дама будет против, – сказал Нума, отводя разметавшиеся волосы Цереры от своего лица, чтобы прямо взглянуть на Бенедикта.

Собственно, ради него он сюда и пришел.

– Да нет… – прерывисто ответила Церера, – я не против. Он же универсален…

– Видишь? – довольно сказал Бенедикт и упал на подушки рядом с Нумой, так что его голое колено коснулось обнаженного бедра жреца. Нума остро это прочувствовал, да тут еще Церера задвигалась быстрее.

– Не хотите со мной, сир? Я бы делал с вами невообразимо грязные вещи, – прошептал Бенедикт, наклонившись, и глаза его оказались совсем близко. Синие, удивительно темные для такого светлого блондина, они сейчас казались почти черными. И, воспользовавшись моментом, маг обхватил рукой золотистую голову, притянул к своему лбу и внятно сказал:

– Возвращайся к своему другу, малыш.

Этого мгновения хватило, чтобы магия золотой змейкой скользнула в воздухе и тут же растаяла, обвив шею Бенедикта и впитавшись в его кожу.

К сожалению, защиту можно было поставить только при прямом контакте, а срок ее быстро истекал.

– Завтра, – неслышно шепнул Бенедикт и отстранился, тут же потянувшись, как кошка спросонья.

– Думаю, ты заждался меня, милый, – провозгласил он и смачно поцеловал Хаврония в губы, ловко забираясь к нему на колени.

В этот момент Церера громко вскрикнула и задрожала, кончая; Нума не выдержал и тоже застонал, последовав за ней; а из соседней ложи донесся кошачий вопль служки.

– Всеобщий оргазм, какая прелесть, – прокомментировал Бенедикт тоном опытного диктора, и Нума не выдержал, засмеялся.

Дальше все слилось в каком-то цветном тумане, и наутро маг проснулся на этой же вилле, в этой же ложе, с жесточайшим похмельем. Разбудил его рев телефона Хаврония, исполнявший военный гимн империи: «Ринься вперед орлом с небес, и пусть все народы поклонятся тебе».

Хавроний долго болезненно мычал и щупал воздух вокруг, потом наскреб все-таки трубку и неловко прижал ее к уху плечом. А потом вдруг сел и бешено вперил в пустоту страшные глаза с полопавшимися за эту дикую ночь сосудами, отчего белки казались залитыми кровью.

– О чем ты говоришь?! Лециний?.. Как такое могло случиться? 

Прошли для тебя счастливые времена, подумал Нума, чувствуя удовлетворение даже сквозь жесточайшую головную боль. 

Безвозвратно прошли.


	32. Кипарисовый голыш

Молодой кудрявый бармен виллы Кампари творил подлинные чудеса  – Нуме даже не пришлось пользоваться магией, чтобы моментально излечить головную боль и похмелье: это сделал один хитрый зеленый коктейль.

Жрец не стал дожидаться, пока проснется веселая компания, с которой он провел вечер, да и вообще – пока придет в себя вся вилла, которая еще спала в похмельном угаре. Он постарался уйти как можно тише, переступая через спящие тела и обходя тех гостей, кто шатался по залам и лестницам в состоянии сомнамбул. Голых, бледных и мучимых мигренью сомнамбул, в которых совсем ничего не осталось от вчерашнего блеска, очарования и остроумия.

Однако, несмотря на все попытки Нумы скрыться незамеченным, Хавроний нагнал его у самого выхода, когда жрец уже ступил на площадку лестницы из белого мрамора, усыпанную желтыми листьями.

– Маг! – взревел консул, точно раненый бык. – Ты обещал мне кое-что!

– Ради всех богов, дела любят тишину, Хавроний, – поморщился Нума. – Может быть, поговорим позже, когда ты придешь в форму?

Хавроний Сильвий Нерва в самом деле выглядел кошмарно: расхристанный, полуголый, в напяленных впопыхах мятых штанах и залитой красным вином рубашке, со всклокоченными волосами и совершенно больным взглядом.

– Ты обещал мне, – уже тише, но все так же дико повторил Хавроний и крепко ухватил Нуму за рукав пиджака. – Самое время положить закон о порядке престолонаследия на стол жрецов и консулов. Мальчишка Лециний жив, ты воображаешь? Он жив – и возвращается!

– Я слышал твой разговор по скайфону. Однако полагаю, что прямо сейчас Лециний не думает ни о каком престоле, – проговорил Нума. – Кто знает, где он пребывал все это время? В плену? Скитаясь по пустыне? Явно не в кущах Элизиума. Да откуда у тебя вообще эти сведения?

– Одна птичка напела, – огрызнулся консул и пнул босой ногой большой разлапистый лист. – Это точно, Нума. Он жив и невредим.

– Повезло, – флегматично сказал жрец.

– Да, но нам не повезло, – прошипел консул. – Вернее, сильно не повезет, если мы не продавим закон.

– Мы? – поднял брови Нума.

– Ты выступишь против? – сощурил глаза Хавроний.

– О, Хавроний, я же обещал, что нет. Но «мы» – всегда слишком громкое слово, друг мой. Я бы не стал им бросаться. Если ты действительно хочешь смены законодательства, мой совет тебе – поторопиться. Лециний уже в Риме?

– Слава богам, нет. Но скоро будет. Клавдий уже в курсе.

– Клавдий пока будет горевать по своей нежной подруге, и еще неделю от него никаких решений ждать не придется. Собери себя по кусочкам, Хавроний, я не узнаю тебя. Что привело тебя в такой ужас? Лециний не выставлял пока претензий на престол.

– Нума… – уже в спину магу тихо проговорил консул. – А ты веришь пророчеству? Ты же говорил – то была истинная магия, не иллюзия. Сивиллы вещали: воин... Воин, знавший победы и поражения, только он может стать избранным. Думаешь…  думаешь, это я? Я смогу владеть Римом?

– Человека в его стремлениях останавливает только его собственная леность или глупость, Хавроний, – ответил Нума. – Фатум приходил, ты видел. И что он изрек, ты слышал. Делать выводы тебе.

– Благодарю тебя, – прошептал консул. – Ты дал мне знак.

И тяжело ввалился обратно в разверстое нутро виллы.

Нума проводил его долгим взглядом, а потом быстрым легким шагом, точно и не было ужасного вечера и бессонной ночи, сбежал по лестнице к угольно сверкавшему рорше.

Ему хотелось выпить кофе и позавтракать где-нибудь в тишине, вдали от людских глаз, чтобы ничто не напоминало ни о проклятой фатумналии, ни о вчерашней оргии. Церера этой ночью совершила невозможное – заездила его до полного бессилия, так что даже бедра до сих пор дрожали, а ведь обычно все бывало наоборот. Зато, кажется, эта ненасытная пантера осталась довольна, что тоже случалось нечасто – поговаривали, вообще раз в несколько лет.

Этим утром Рим утонул в тумане – таком густом и плотном, что не помогали даже стеклоочистители. Туман покрывал все вокруг, как мокрая серая кисея, и Нуме казалось, что он с трудом прорезает ее даже на своем великолепном автомобиле. Ветер дул слабый, но на пустырях, когда Нума проносился мимо них черной стрелой, он выл угрюмо, как одичавший пес.

Нума лихо гнал вдоль Тибра, по старинным площадям и даже по узким извилистым улочкам, так что шины жалобно визжали на поворотах, – забывшись в этом тумане, еще плененный вчерашним днем, как бы ни хотел от него освободиться. Однако рорше оставил у роскошного магазина, а сам направился совсем в другое место – крошечное кафе, которое держал один старый грек.

Ему нравились полупрозрачная крыша этого кафе, крохотные круглые столики из цветного мрамора, медальоны с портретами древних поэтов под потолком. Еще больше ему нравилось, что гости здесь обычно не очень интересовались друг другом. А таким ранним утром их вообще не наблюдалось.

Кофе у грека варили крепкий, некислый, ароматный. За окном скрипели под ветром деревья, всюду стелились клочья тумана, а Нума сидел в тепле, пил кофе и ждал.

Наконец скайфон тренькнул. Потом еще. И еще.

Нума не торопясь допил чашку кофе, бросил на стол несколько монет, встал, вышел в туалетную комнату и развернул там первое послание.

Следовало признать: Бенедикт был адски хорош. И в сексе, и в шпионаже. Он, конечно, не отказал себе в удовольствии полностью записать секс-сеанс с Хавронием, прежде чем перейти к главному – разговорам. И Нума вынужден был смотреть, какие чудеса гибкости демонстрирует этот паршивец. Пропустить кусок записи ему и в голову не пришло: полезно иногда оценить все способности своего агента.

– Да! О да! – кричал Бенедикт, нисколько не стараясь приглушить свои стоны, и, надо сказать, они пускали волны мурашек по загривку. – Не останавливайся…  Ооо… Ты такой опытный… И выносливый… Как хорошо, боги… Да ты настоящий маг!

Нума усмехнулся, не смог себя сдержать. Но это было только началом. Потом хастлер начал так грязно ругаться, что у менее искушенного слушателя загорелись бы все чресла. У Хаврония, судя по всему, загорелись, потому что на человека он походил уже мало: только хаотично, уже почти бесконтрольно двигался, мычал, роняя слюну, и вдалбливал мальчишку в ложе, не обращая внимания, что с каждой фрикцией тот ударяется головой о стену. Все вокруг тряслось и дрожало, как при апокалипсисе: казалось, еще немного, и сама кровать вспыхнет синим пламенем. Записи представляли собой объемную голограмму, так что даже без всякого шлемофона Нума чувствовал себя в этой безудержной случке третьим.

Но вот тонкое лицо Бенедикта, запрокинутое в экстазе, отразило момент оргазма – юноша зажмурил глаза и укусил свои точеные пальцы, и смотрелось это непостижимо развратно; следом послышался хриплый рык консула, и первая запись на этом оборвалась.

А вот вторая и третья содержали, наконец, нужные сведения. Пара долгих бесед, когда консул уже разомлел от вина и ласк, да еще был спровоцирован молодым любовником на хвастливые рассказы о своих достижениях. И о планах, конечно же, о планах.

Этот дурак настолько забылся, что не только выложил белокурой бестии желание стать императором, но и позволил себе несколько нелестных слов в адрес императора здравствующего.

Очень, очень нелестных.

Нума свернул голограммы и быстро вышел из туалета, так же быстро прошел через черный вход на улицу – прямо к тому месту, где стоял рорше.

Задняя стена кафе соседствовала с мостом через Тибр; именно здесь в зеленоватых водах реки когда-то очень давно затонул древний цирк, и теперь между его белыми округлыми конструкциями в мутноватой глубине мелькали, шевеля плавниками, разные бледные рыбы. Одна из них, непомерно крупная, умудрилась застрять между ржавыми ребрами полуразрушенной клетки и теперь яростно извивалась, пытаясь освободиться. Нума посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся.

Он направлялся во дворец императора.

***

Клавдий горевал.

Когда Нуму впустили к нему в спальню (император даже не пожелал выйти в Круглый кабинет), то первое, что встретило его в бархатных синих сумерках, была Прозерпина. Вернее, достоверное голографическое изображение Прозерпины на огромном, во всю стену, экране из тумана.

Нума знал, как это работает: ультразвуковые генераторы создавали стену тумана из воды, туман направлялся вентиляторами и рассеивался излучением проектора. Получалось сразу несколько туманных завес, на которые проецировалось объемное изображение, словно парящее в воздухе. Надо отдать должное мастерам: Прозерпина выглядела прекрасно. А вот голосовые функции Клавдий решил не подключать, и вполне понятно, почему: Прозерпина при жизни ничего доброго не говорила.

– Нума… – прошелестел Клавдий, даже не повернув головы. – Можешь вырвать ее из царства мертвых? Ты же некромант. Единственный из известных мне.

– Это дело, неугодное богам, сир.

– Но реальное, жрец? Не увиливай, когда я задаю тебе прямой вопрос.

– Из  того царства прежними не возвращаются, господин. Кто знает, что принесет новая Прозерпина на своей возрожденной коже, каких детей мрака? Ночами они будут сводить вас с ума и вливать смерть по капле. Нельзя будить тьму безнаказанно.

– Но ты же будишь! – со злостью выкрикнул Клавдий. – Ты будишь самую мерзкую тьму – и вот ты стоишь передо мной: невредимый, элегантный, словно вылитый из металла! Почему Фатум не забрал тебя? Ведь это ты – ты! – его вызвал! За что тебе благоволят боги, даже самые мрачные? Неужели твоя магия так искусна? Почему жизнь Прозерпины менее ценна, чем твоя? Почему, ответь мне, жрец?

– Не мне это решать, сир.

– Я не верю в богов, Нума, – устало сказал Клавдий и откинулся в кресле, словно сдулся. Голограмма Прозерпины схлопнулась, повинуясь его небрежному жесту. – Не верю в тех богов, которых рисуют на фресках и о которых пишут в книгах. А если то чудовище, которое я видел в Капитолии, действительно бог… – то я начинаю понимать отщепенцев, которые не верят ни во что абсолютно. Или, быть может, я даже начинаю понимать христиан с этим их всепрощающим богом, обещающим всеобщее воскресение. А ты, ты, Нума?

– Что, господин?

– Ты веришь в богов?

– Мне положено по должности, – склонил голову Нума.

– Но ты сам? Лично ты?

– Я верю в то, что есть нечто выше нас.

– И ты способен им управлять?

– Отчасти.

– И ты видел его? Того самого бога? Смерть? Ведь ему ты служишь?

Нума помолчал. А потом очень тяжело, через силу, ответил:

– Да, мне довелось узреть его несколько раз.

– Так ты можешь ее воскресить? Кого, как не тебя, мне просить… Ты один можешь вернуть мне мою любовь.

– Она уже не будет той, кого вы любили.

– Замолчи! Заладил одно и то же. Я все равно хочу.  Все равно хочу, понятно тебе? Сколько времени понадобится?

Нума снова замолчал, его мозг быстро обрабатывал информацию: воскрешение могло стать серьезным козырем в предстоявшей большой игре, гарантией его собственной сохранности. И оно могло дать ему необходимое время.

– Это сложный ритуал, сир. Некромантия действенна только в определенные лунные фазы. И для этого обряда нужны редкие артефакты. 

– А это не… не повлияет на ее внешний вид? – сглотнув, тихо спросил император. – Ну, знаешь… трупные пятна… ввалившиеся глазницы… Не будет ли это… полуразложившийся труп? Она вернется... такой же? Мы же не знаем, что с ней случилось в царстве мертвых. 

– Разве настоящая любовь обращает внимание на внешность? – невинно спросил Нума.

– Ты прав, да, ты прав, но…

– Она будет столь же молода и прекрасна. Разве что несколько тише, чем раньше. И молчаливее.

– О, это меня устроило бы! – воскликнул император с воодушевлением.

– Возможно, все же стоит ограничиться голограммой? – осторожно заметил Нума.

– Нет! Я тебе сказал: нет! Это все не то! Даже в шлемофоне – не то!

– Я понял, сир. Однако я пришел с другой целью: у меня есть информация, которая вас заинтересует. Позвольте рассказать?

– Опять нарыл что-то, Нума?

– След тянется к Веспасиану. Помните, вы велели найти мне некоего Бенедикта, о котором говорила мертвая голова? Так вот, я выяснил: это любовник Веспасиана, юноша весьма легкого поведения, который сопровождал его и в той самой злополучной поездке. Однако самое интересное состоит в том, где я его обнаружил сейчас.

– И где же? – живо спросил Клавдий.

Намеки он ловил на лету, в этом ему нельзя было отказать.        

– В объятьях консула военных дел. И, судя по всему, знакомы они уже давно. Я позволил себе поставить… некоторые устройства в домах консула…

– Конечно…

– И получил несколько небезынтересных записей. Я думаю, они заинтересуют и ваше сиятельное величие.

– Давай, покажи! – потребовал император

Нума не заставил себя просить дважды и тут же развернул все три записи, включая сцены страстного соития.

– Думаешь, это консул подослал свою подстилку к Веспасиану? – после просмотра спросил Клавдий в полной тишине, которую изредка нарушал лишь тонкий плач ветра за окнами, едва слышный из-за плотных занавесей.

– Я ничего не утверждаю, сир.

– Хавроний метит на мое место, значит… А я-то всегда считал, что его амбиции ограничиваются венком победоносного полководца.

– Вы видите, кого он обвиняет в отсутствии своих побед.

– Трусливого и дряхлого императора.

– Поступят ли от вас какие-то приказы? – спросил Нума, сворачивая голограммы.

Император молчал, сложив руки замочком на толстом рыхлом животе. Сейчас, в бархатном халате на голое тело, в теплых носках, он выглядел совсем стариком.

– Кроме того, сир, – подлил масла в огонь маг, – мне стало достоверно известно, что в течение нескольких последующих дней консул внесет в Сенат новый законопроект о порядке престолонаследия, где будет существенно повышен возрастной ценз для вступления в должность императора.

– Вот как? – уже намного холоднее спросил Клавдий. – Может быть, ты знаешь еще кое-что, чего я не знаю? Интересные, оказывается, дела творятся в столице Великих Цезарей… Сплошные змеиные свадьбы.

– У меня также есть подозрения, что Хавроний был прекрасно извещен о недостаточной верности Великой империи в Сомалийском легионе.  Однако ни разу мне не поступало прошение о проверке настроений.

– Ты говоришь мне сейчас, что мой военный консул в сговоре с китайцами? – после долгой паузы неожиданно взревел император, растеряв всю флегму.

– Я бы никогда не осмелился на подобное заявление, я не располагаю достаточными фактами, – мягко сказал Нума.

– О, у тебя вполне достаточные факты, маг! Опасный ты человек, Нума. Я думал, вы друзья с Хавронием.

– Враги империи не могут быть моими друзьями, – припечатал Нума. – Я один из верховных жрецов, и главная моя миссия – оберегать Великий Рим от предательства и скверны.

Даже Клавдий съежился под его ледяным взглядом.

Нума прекрасно знал, о чем думает император. Сначала покончить с Хавронием его руками, а потом – с ним самим. Конечно, только после ритуала воскрешения, никак не раньше. При этом Клавдий, даже уже твердо решив, что его собеседник умрет, – смертельно боялся. Они все боялись магов, а тем более магов, отмеченных печатью Мора.

Никто не знал в этом мире, достигшем столь впечатляющих научных высот, как работает магия. Так и не смогли ученые разложить ее на поля и атомы, хотя сначала это казалось так просто, так возможно. Но, кроме полей и атомов, таилось в ней что-то еще, что перенести в двоичный код или объяснить физической формулой оказалось нельзя.

В итоге магия иногда одерживала верх над наукой. Например, именно Коллегия жрецов вынесла строжайший запрет для простых римлян на видеоигры.

Игры, не отличимые по ощущениям от реальности, уже давно были разработаны. Они порождали тысячи жирных вялых геймеров, которые умирали, пожирая сладости, не в силах даже встать с дивана и снять шлемофон. Легионеры начали злоупотреблять виртуальным изучением боевых искусств: в игре боль можно было приглушить, если она становилась невыносимой, сила ударов регулировалась так же, как звук или яркость изображения.

Но чтобы воспитать настоящего римлянина, боль была необходима. Как необходимы были дискомфорт, страх, усталость, отчаяние, перегрузки, голод и – преодоление.

И жрецы вернули все это. Вернули, хотя пришлось кое-кого казнить. Многих. Очень многих. Но цель оправдала средства.

– Ты ведь можешь перекупить этого проститута, Нума? Наверняка главный мотив всех его действий – деньги.

– Думаю, без труда.

– А вот Хавроний, похоже, искренне проникся к нему чувствами. Я хочу, чтобы он испытал большое разочарование. Смертельное разочарование в юном любовнике. Ты понимаешь меня, жрец?

– Вполне, сир.

– Мальчишку тоже надо будет убрать. Сразу после того, как он разочарует Хаврония. В мире должно быть меньше источников разочарования, он и так горек, как цикута.

Нума склонил голову в знак покорности и стремительно вышел, ни мига не желая больше задерживаться в этой темной спальне, пропитанной густыми запахами вездесущих роз, старческого пота – и тоски, конечно же, тоски.

***

Ноябрь в Риме был благословенен ранними сумерками. Когда Нума покинул дворец Клавдия, в городе уже начали зажигаться фонари, хотя по летним меркам до вечера было еще далеко. Но уже через полтора часа, знал маг, Рим покроет кромешная тьма, а вместе с тьмой придет холод. Всё как всегда.

Нума ехал к одному из самых неприветливых мест старой Аппиевой дороги. Дорога была такой гигантской, что здесь встречались и роскошные парки, и древние катакомбы, и неприветливые пустыри с безлюдной округой.

Жрец проехал арку ворот Порта Аппия, несколько маленьких храмов, достиг знаменитой развилки, потом его путь пролег через туристический парк Кафарелла – живописные луга, прелестные рощи и гроты, пасторальные стада овец, милые уютные фермы, владельцы которых втридорога продавали рикотту. Кафе здесь никаких не было, только фонтаны с питьевой водой, но нарочитая дикость идиллии интерес туристов только подстегивала, и даже ноябрьским вечером здесь гуляли веселые компании.

Далее Нума свернул к катакомбам, и перед ним возникла совсем иная картина: в темноте масштабные силуэты каменных комплексов смотрелись довольно мрачно. Туристов в катакомбы не пускали, пусть они и были давно заброшены. Смерть требовала уважения – древние римляне хоронили своих близких именно тут, вдоль главных дорог, в городе это было делать запрещено.

За катакомбами высились пепельно-серые руины старого мавзолея с гробницей древней патрицианки Чечелии Метеллы, жены сына великого Красса, подавившего восстание Спартака. На башнях мавзолея чернели бычьи черепа, давшие название всей окружающей местности – Капо ди Бове. Недалеко от мавзолея темнели останки виллы императора Максенция – территория ее была громадна: кроме дворца, там нашлось место цирку, сравнимому по размерам только с цирком Массимо, и династическому мавзолею. Сегодня вилла была разрушенной, заброшенной, и редко кто отваживался туда заходить: говорили, что в этих местах порой проявляется стихийная магия.

Так что Нума влетел на влажные луга бывшего цирка беспрепятственно, рорше промчался, как норовистый скакун, мимо остатков двух башен, между которыми ранее располагались двенадцать ворот (оттуда выпускали на бега колесницы), миновал судейскую и императорскую ложи, потом бывшую арену и встал близ едва заметного перекрестка двух тропинок.

Иногда без ритуалов было не обойтись.

Нума подошел к росшим возле лож кипарисам, отломил с одного большую ветку, аккуратно обтесал ее ножом. Получился деревянный голыш длиной с ладонь, и маг аккуратно положил его прямо на перекресток. Потом порезал себе палец и окропил деревяшку кровью.

– Скрэн дау эй, – певуче произнес он, и ветер подхватил его слова. – Мор даэн мисима ктэ. Мемента ин сир сол. Ми грэн.

Какое-то время ничего не происходило, но над виллой повисла тишина. Ветер затих, птицы умолкли, трава перестала шелестеть, вершины кипарисов, только что беспрестанно мазавшие по небу, точно темные кисти неведомого живописца, застыли без движения. Остались только запахи:  кипарисовой смолы, влажной травы, сырого камня, мокрой известки, вечернего воздуха. Нума стоял и трепетал, впитывая запахи, тишину и прохладу всем существом. В этот миг он как никогда остро ощущал себя живым.

– Ты уверен в том, о чем просишь? – раздался сбоку голос, больше похожий на бархатистый глухой шепот. – Хочешь выдать одно за другое и умертвить его в чужой форме?

– Ненадолго, – тихо ответил Нума. – На несколько дней. Пусть мертвое станет живым, а потом снова мертвым. А потом вернется в прах и станет прежней формой.

– Ты просишь от сердца и не ради наживы, – сказал Мор. – Но у всего есть цена. Она не столь велика, но многие дорожат каждым мигом.

– Я знаю эту цену, – сказал Нума и, наконец, посмотрел на бога.

Тот кротко сидел на камне, и одежды на нем были белые, как снег. Он казался просто юношей, заблудившимся на пустыре, и смотрел приветливо, почти ласково. Но глаза его светились очень темным огнем.

– Тебе даже не жаль, – чуть удивленно проговорил он.

– Не жаль, – подтвердил Нума.

– Но ты сомневаешься, маг, что я могу быть на твоей стороне в деле, которое сейчас занимает все твои мысли. Ты сомневаешься, что сможешь довериться мне, когда придет черед. Но когда он придет, я стану тобой, а ты станешь мной. В нужный час. Не бойся, Нума. Это не будет страшно. Только не для тебя.

Жрец успел лишь моргнуть, а Мор уже протягивал ему кипарисовый обломок, и враз шелковая темнота окутала все вокруг нежным чернильным объятьем. А потом шелестнули невидимые крылья – и вот уже камень был пуст.

Нума рухнул на колени как подкошенный, сжимая в руке деревяшку. Из носа его опять текла кровь.

Снова заорали птицы, зашуршала трава, кипарисы заметались по вечерним небесам пуще прежнего, и совсем, непроглядно, стемнело.

***

Бенедикт ждал жреца в одной из крошечных тратторий, скрывая лицо под капюшоном плаща, бледный и серьезный, даже яркие волосы казались темными. Он нервно курил, и, судя по пепельнице, стоявшей перед ним, далеко не первую сигарету.

– Ну что? Что? – сразу набросился он с расспросами.

– Твоему милому другу открылась дорога в вечность.

– Ты будешь удивлен, но я не сожалею.

– Ты бессердечен, Бенедикт.

– Чья бы корова мычала. Он дрочил мне прямо на ресницы, можешь себе представить?

– По твоей милости я вынужден был на это смотреть. Так вот, вечность должна открыться перед ним быстро, но сами проводы должны стать зрелищными. Яркая, незабываемая картина. Ты ведь знаешь, кто будет зрителем. Уверен, что справишься с таким… крупным мужчиной?

– Уверен. Зато эта ночь точно будет веселее остальных.

– Дальше ты быстро пойдешь на свою квартиру – я поставлю тебе защиту от людских глаз, но она очень короткая и непрочная, так что будь осторожен. На квартире ты оставишь вот это, – и Нума выложил на стол завернутый в платок кипарисовый голыш. – Быстро возьмешь сумку с вещами и уедешь по этому адресу. Запоминай.

И маг показал юноше салфетку с несколькими нарисованными знаками, а потом сжег ее в пламени свечи, которая стояла посреди стола. Но Бенедикт уставился на голыш.

– Что это за дрянь, а?

– Это ты, – спокойно пояснил Нума.

– В каком смысле?!

– В смысле это заговоренный на время артефакт. Ты должен успеть все сделать не позже завтрашней полуночи, иначе чары развеются.

– Но что значит – это я?

– Это значит, что, когда ты уйдешь из квартиры, эта деревяшка – да, этот вот жалкий обрубок – станет твоим мертвым телом. Без всяких признаков насилия, но окончательно и бесповоротно мертвым. А когда его похоронят вместо тебя, он снова станет деревом. И на месте твоей лжемогилы вырастет кипарис. Просто и красиво.  

– Такие чары действительно существуют? – потрясенно прошептал Бенедикт. Лицо его заострилось от волнения, так что казалось нарисованным на тонкой бумаге, глаза потемнели, губы раскрылись – он смотрел на кипарисовую ветвь с ужасом и восторгом. – О них рассказывали мальчишки у костров в моем детстве. Это были такие… кошмарные страшилки о дереве, которое способно оживать, копируя людей. Деревянные клоны, оживленные магией.

– Можешь считать, что эти россказни недалеки от истины, если тебе так интереснее, – чуть улыбнувшись, разрешил Нума.

– Это ведь опасная магия. Темная, очень  темная, – не унимался Бенедикт.

Он часто дышал, его охватила дрожь, на скулах зажегся румянец – всему виной была светлая, нежная кожа.

– Чего только не расскажут бродяжки у ржавой бочки, застигнутые безжалостной ночью...

– А я думал, ты бросишь меня. К чему все эти хлопоты?

– Ты уедешь и будешь ждать вестей от меня. Этот адрес надежен.

– И еще разное болтали об этом старухи-цыганки, их у нас ведьмами считали, кровь они заговаривали и морок наводили… Так вот, от них я слышал, что Смерть просит за такую сделку несколько месяцев жизни. За живого клона – шесть месяцев, а за мертвого – три, – гнул свое Бенедикт, водя пальцами по платку, в который был завернут голыш.

– Разве ты веришь еще в сказки, малыш? В старые темные сказки?

– А разве ты – нет? – спросил Бенедикт, и Нума не нашелся, что ответить.

– Ты все понял?

– Да, – помедлив, ответил Бенедикт, – я все понял.

Он порывисто встал из-за стола, засунул голыш в карман плаща, глубже надвинул капюшон и быстро направился к выходу. Но через долю секунды вдруг развернулся, снова подошел к Нуме, склонился и припал губами к его руке.

И тут же снова исчез, на этот раз окончательно. Только недокуренная сигарета осталась лежать в пепельнице, и от нее вился тонкий сизый дымок.


	33. Отклонения от планов

Здание Коллегии жрецов, куда входил и Департамент мониторинга настроений, резко выделялось в архитектурном обличье Рима. Консерваторы всегда морщили нос и презрительно фыркали, проносясь мимо него по мосту Разъяренных фурий. Но жрецы намеренно переехали в эту жемчужину футуризма из разрушавшегося под тяжестью веков прежнего дворца, желая подчеркнуть, что они вовсе не заплесневевшая каста и к миру будущего прекрасно приспособятся.

Нынешнее здание было задумано женщиной смешанных кровей – впрочем, та была настолько гениальна, что для женственности в ней не осталось места. Недавно она умерла от сердечного приступа в довольно молодом возрасте, и вот это архитектурное сооружение стало одним из ее последних ошеломляющих приветов банально мыслившему человечеству. Казалось, на старые улицы Рима приземлился инопланетный корабль. Строение напоминало обкатанную морем гальку и состояло из двух cлоев,  стального и стеклянного; они перетекали один в другой, образуя сложную структуру. Зал заседаний и зал суда изнутри напоминали пещеры с несколькими слоеными галереями. Был и зал для торжественных приемов – там освещение пугающе точно воспроизводило звездное небо: ярусы потолка, наплывающие друг на друга, были усеяны тысячами светодиодов.

Когда Нума парковал свой рорше у этого шедевра, ему казалось – он переносится лет на сто в будущее, когда вся земля будет покрыта такими сооружениями. 

Ему было жаль, что роковая женщина с серебряными волосами и огненными глазами так рано покинула грешный мир. Нума без всяких сомнений обменял бы ее жизнь на жизнь примерно тысячи беспутных римских христиан. Он бы счел возможность такого обмена справедливой и логичной, пусть и несколько кровожадной. 

Сегодня ему предстояло, как и всегда по четвергам, слушать доклады о жизни угнездившихся в теле столицы сект. Иногда это бывало даже забавно, поскольку Нума не перестал удивляться людской глупости.

Сегодня было и в самом деле забавно. Маний опять отличился – приволок откуда-то список грехов для подготовки к исповеди в одной из христианских сект, которая величала себя ортодоксами. 

Внутри сект давно тлела вражда. Одни не признавали других: разные вещи считали божественными таинствами, важнейшие обряды исполняли по-разному. В придачу одни, например, верили только в ад и рай, да и то весьма смутно, вторые же – еще и в некое чистилище, где душа могла помариноваться и отбелиться, чтобы все-таки войти, пусть хоть сгорбившись и боком, в райские врата. Одни говорили, что, совершая грехи, человек оскорбляет и ранит самого бога, другие – что богу, в общем-то, все равно, и, греша, человек наносит раны самому себе, как если бы прыгал со скалы, намереваясь оскорбить закон тяготения. 

Нума принужден был разбираться во всех этих различиях, иногда ему становилось даже интересно, но в целом это было как анализировать цирковые номера. Все эти верования были так далеки от него – именно потому, что уж очень гладко пели о том, как стала им известна каждая запятая бытия. На все-то у них был ответ, у этих христиан, да и у зороастрийцев, и у  тех, кто кричал «Аллах Акбар», кидаясь в очередную кровавую резню. А вот для Нумы, который близко видел некоторые вещи – и чудеса, и кошмары,  железных ответов не находилось. В чем смысл жизни? Одиноки ли мы во Вселенной? Существует ли высший разум? Есть ли жизнь после смерти?

Если бы все было так просто.

Если бы действительно там, за чертой, звенели хрустальные своды, исходили медом диковинные цветочные поля и обрадованные спасенные души садились на эти цветы, как бабочки…

Нума сообразил, что отвлекся от доклада. А послушать было что. Речь шла о женских грехах, христиане вообще двулично относились к женщинам: вроде и святую деву почитали, которая их бога родила, и одновременно верили, что женщина от рождения носит внутри дьявола. Все эти их мифы о Еве, змее и яблоке, однозначное эротоманство…

– Тяжкий грех, если ты читала трактаты о любви, – выразительно декламировал Маний, – рассматривала порнографические картины, карты, полуобнаженные изображения. Также если ты слушала мирскую музыку и согрешала лицезрением порносинематеки, расслаблялась в других мирских удовольствиях. Должна ты признаться, если читала больше, чем молилась.

– Серьезно, что ли? – подал голос Нума.

Маний поднял на него большие черные глаза и кивнул.

– Ладно, валяй дальше, – махнул маг, думая о том, насколько следует всей этой ерунде Лукреция. 

– Тяжкий грех, если ты грешила блудом: была с мужем не для зачатия детей, а из похоти, а в отсутствие мужа оскверняла себя самоудовлетворением. Признаться в грехе должна, если не всегда давала взаймы. И также если давала взаймы и спрашивала долги обратно.

– Так давать или не давать? – не вынес Нума. – Или давать, но обратно не брать? 

Маний пожал плечами, как бы говоря – мне-то откуда знать, и продолжил:

– Грех, если ты с удовольствием пользовалась душистым мылом, кремом, пудрой, красила брови, ногти и ресницы, красила волосы и подмолаживалась, посещала салоны красоты.

– Христиане выращивают уродливых ведьм, к гадалке не ходи, – заметил Нума. Он уже начал утомляться. 

– Сильно ты грешила, если ездила на юг для плотских развлечений, – безжалостно припечатал Маний, войдя в раж.

– А на север можно? – спросил Нума.

Маний заулыбался. Еще несколько агентов, ждавших своей очереди с докладами, тоже давили улыбки. 

– Каталась для удовольствия на машине, моторной лодке, велосипеде...

– Сразу в огонь, – кивнул жрец.

– Мочилась на людях и даже шутила по этому поводу! – поднял палец вверх Маний. 

– Что за...?

– Часто открывала рот, чтобы похвастаться золотыми зубами...

– О, сжальтесь, мои боги, – простонал Нума. – Хватит, Маний, нет больше моих сил. Подземный храм ортодоксов – разрушить, священника и адептов – приговорить к изгнанию из страны. Пусть прорастают поганым семенем где-нибудь на других землях, но только не на римских. Пусть идут в порты и пожинают бури. У остальных что-то столь же интересное?

Остальные не блистали, в отличие от Мания. Еще час свелся к привычным уже обсуждениям тайных собраний христианских общин, протестующих против удушающей власти Клавдия. То есть, по сути дела, власти самого Нумы. Некоторые агенты подозревали даже, что на главу департамента может готовиться покушение. 

– Здесь вам не стоит беспокоиться, – ослепительно улыбнулся жрец. – Смутьянов, конечно, в тюрьму и основательно допросить, кто там главный мутит воду, но за меня не тревожьтесь. Не от бомбы христианского адепта мне суждено умереть, это точно.

В глазах агентов замерцало восхищение, и они вытянулись по струнке. Маний так вообще пожирал начальство взором. Нума сильно подозревал, что в его резко выросшей популярности виновата недавняя фатумналия – о якобы тайном обряде в Риме не шептались только ленивые.

***

Через десять минут выяснилось, что одними агентами дело не ограничилось. 

Нума едва успел пройти в свой сверкающий черным и белым мрамором кабинет, тоже крайне футуристичный, как прибежал его секретарь Северин, похожий на черного пуделя в маленьких круглых очках, и с несвойственной ему горячностью сообщил, что скайфоны не умолкают с самого раннего утра: трезвонят из газет, журналов, со скайвидения, из скайнет-лент, и все страшно хотят эксклюзивное интервью с главой департамента. 

Больше всего Нуму поразило, что звонили не только деловые писаки, но, и гораздо чаще, светские репортеры – из таких типичных глянцевых журналов, как «Per aspera ad astra», «O tempora! O mores!», «Primus inter pares» и «Gloria victoribus».

– Посылай их всех к адским псам и можешь использовать самые яркие выражения, – разрешил он Северину. – Мне вот только не хватало стать объектом для чьей-то мастурбации.

Сегодня мало что могло испортить Нуме настроение, даже мутный осадочек от идиотского доклада Мания быстро улегся. Маг отправлялся на гоночный трек сбросить напряжение тяжелого рабочего графика – традиционно это происходило раз в месяц.

И тут разразился музыкой его личный скайфон.

– Иии… я безмерно, безмерно счастлив приветствовать героя месяца, да что там, героя года, без всяких огоровок! – сразу же потек медом в уши чей-то хорошо поставленный и сочащийся лестью голос. – Вессиан Плутарх, редактор журнала о главных людях Рима «Fuge, late, tace». Наверняка вы слышали о нас, блистательный сир! 

Тут Нума начал искать на столе сигареты. Журнал «Fuge, late, tace» не зря носил свое имя – его папарацци и репортеры походили на голодных крыс, унюхавших беспомощное мясо, да что там – на голодных акул, учуявших в воде полосу свежей крови. 

– Мы хотим сделать вас лицом нашей обложки в этом месяце! – торжественно провозгласил Плутарх.

– И в честь чего же, любезный Вессиан, позвольте спросить? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Нума.

– Вы впервые за восемьдесят лет провели фатумналию! – счастливо заорал редактор, как будто жрец каким-то чудом умудрился позабыть об этом. – Вам удалось вызвать настоящее божество, как древним магам!

– Насколько я помню, лица жреца фатумналии никто не видел, – возразил Нума.

– Но это были вы!

– Где доказательства?

– О, у нас куча доказательств, – доверительно сообщил редактор. – Мы обо всем осведомлены.

– Вам надо работать в моей структуре, – заметил Нума. – Я вот не могу похвастаться всеобщей осведомленностью, в отличие от вас.

– Вас все теперь знают! Вы же теперь в точности как тот тайный агент из фильма «Рим не умрет никогда»! Ой да помилуйте, кто сейчас вспомнит этого голубоглазого шкафа… нам нужны живые, реальные герои! Вы намного сексуальнее! Наша Валента из отдела «Покажи мне любовь» ваш портрет во всю стену повесила! Молодые практикантки его целуют! Вы же видели, ваши портреты уже рисуют все уличные художники! Да вы легенда! Помните, такой фильм тоже был? Но вы в тысячу раз горячее!

Нума содрогнулся.

– Я вам не винный пирог, – ответил он, все же найдя сигарету и прикурив. – Прощайте, Вессиан. 

 

***

Наслаждался скоростью и частично потерей вечного контроля Нума на территории огромного пустого аэропорта, построенного еще шестьдесят лет назад, но уже сорок лет как заброшенного. 

Аэропорт находился примерно в сотне миль от Рима, но здесь уже ничто не напоминало о Вечном городе, вокруг были только лоскутные желто-зеленые поля, серые амбары, прохладный осенний воздух и яркое солнце. Иногда тут приземлялись грузовые самолеты, но жизнь бывшему аэропорту давали не они, а гоночный круговой трек в четыре мили длиной с двадцатью головокружительными поворотами, весь состоявший из вероятных смертельных перспектив. Сюда приезжали бывшие гонщики, и несостоявшиеся гонщики, и просто люди, в которых бушевала тоска по опасности, которые хотели войны, но все не получали ее при нынешнем правителе империи. 

Только на треке Нума, вне всякой логики, забывал о том, что является адептом Смерти, – когда видел ее в земном воплощении прямо перед носом.

Хотя, конечно, меры осторожности здесь соблюсти пытались. Инструктор по имени Вергилий рисовал для желающих погонять траекторию маршрута и давал строгие инструкции, даже читал целую лекцию перед гонкой – строгий и томный одновременно юноша с зализанными гелем кудрями цвета воронова крыла, широкими плечами и в ядовито-зеленых кроссовках по последней моде. Да Нума и ехать должен был прямо за ним вместе с парой других отвязных парней, которым тоже не терпелось запихнуться в низкие алые тачки. И радиосвязь отлично работала, объединяя все машины, через нее Вергилий рявкал, лишь только замечал обгон. 

Обгонять было запрещено, но Нуме быстро стало все равно, что можно, а что нельзя. Он понесся, как пес Гекаты, не успели опустить флаг, обогнал остальных неудачников и попытался обогнать самого Вергилия, но тот вдавил газ в пол – в нем тоже взыграла жажда битвы. 

Пит-стоп сменял пит-стоп, машину заносило на поворотах, колеса поднимались в воздух, и будь с Нумой в машине какой-нибудь турист, его бы обязательно стошнило.

Очень быстро гонщики растеряли всякую терпимость; теперь они ехали вдвоем, оставив далеко позади остальную компанию, и вот в одном из последних тесных поворотов тормозные огни головной машины вдруг вспыхнули, как алые глаза чудовища, прямо перед капотом автомобиля Нумы. Он с проклятиями выкрутил руль, но машину начало крутить и крутить, в одно мгновение она завалилась набок и была готова уже совсем вылететь с трека, но Нума не за тем сюда приехал, о нет, и в конце концов тачка встала как вкопанная. 

Маг в упоении сделал еще два круга, прежде чем, основательно измочаленный, вернул машину в паддок, а сам умылся в туалете, сменил мокрую от пота майку на сухую, сверху надел легкую кожаную куртку и расслабленно направился в бар гостевой постройки. Хотелось виски.

Разгоряченный пылом битвы на треке, он не заметил, что около паддока, а потом и около бара и даже около туалета его караулил парень с оружием. Только оружием можно было назвать тяжелый черный профессиональный объектив у него в руках, который, однако, парень держал настолько ловко и неприметно, что тот абсолютно не выделялся на фоне его черной же майки. Тем более что на поле часто присутствовали фотографы от фирмы, которая держала трек, – та использовала фото автолюбителей для социальных сетей. 

Парнем в черной майке оказался папарацци журнала «Fuge, late, tace», и охота у него в этот день выдалась невероятно удачная. Добыча тянула на гонорар, который позволил бы фотокору безбедно существовать полгода, пусть ему и пришлось поползать брюхом в пыли, ободрать колени о бетон и сухую траву и неслабо так рискнуть жизнью. Он не строил никаких иллюзий насчет того, на что способны разъяренные маги. 

Но этот маг был так счастлив, так упивался ярким осенним утром, визгом шин и запахами разогретой резины и машинного масла, что ничего не заметил. 

***

Еще через неделю, не менее ярким утром, чем то, что застало Нуму на треке, все, кто встречал мага в холлах и лифтах департамента, пялились на него с каким-то болезненным любопытством, а когда он поднимал глаза в ответ, отводили взгляд, смущенно алея.

Его личный секретарь неплохо держался поначалу, но когда Нума велел принести утреннюю почту, вбежал в кабинет румяный, как спелое яблоко.

Свежеотпечатанный номер «Fuge, late, tace» прятался в самом низу внушительной пачки, но маг быстро до него добрался.  

На обложке красовался Нума собственной персоной – снимающий на ходу шлем, в гоночных перчатках, в пропотевшей майке цвета хаки, в темных сверкающих на солнце очках, с пятном грязи на скуле, улыбающийся и слегка помятый. Выглядел он как опытный угонщик самолетов.

Внутри номера скрывалось не менее десяти фотографий с трека в разных ракурсах. Подпись на обложке гласила: «Я вам не пирожок». Более мелкий шрифт сообщал: «Сексапильный глава Департамента мониторинга настроений предложил нашей редакции поработать вместе».

Нума минуту полторы тупо смотрел на плоды партизанской фотосессии. Потом зашел в скайнет и еще минут пять так же тупо листал новости. Фотографии «Fuge, late, tace» перепечатали все кому не лень, а никто в этом случае лениться и не подумал. Более того, как сообщало видео с городских улиц, эти фото транслировали уже и гигантские рекламные экраны. Реклама у журнала всегда стояла на высоком уровне.

Тут скайфон жреца содрогнулся, будто бы от ужаса перед грядущим днем, и зазвенел.

– В чем тебе не откажешь, Нума,  так это в способности  удивлять, – раздался веселый тягучий голос. – Никогда не подозревал, что ты стремишься стать первым секс-идолом империи.

– Замолчи, Лециний, – поморщился Нума. – А то тебя меньше в новостях. Я вот тоже не подозревал, что ты мечтаешь о славе внезапно вернувшегося из пасти дракона принца. Римляне все в слюне от счастья, а Хавроний рвет и мечет.

– Ясное дело, – хмыкнул Цезарь. – Еще бы ему не метать. Только расчистили поле, и вот опять посреди него стена выросла. Говорят, ты на днях фатумналию провел? Довел до исступления Рим, однако. И фото прелесть что такое, даже Луис впечатлился. Он и не знал, что ты гонщик.

– Да неужели? – лениво поинтересовался Нума.

– Скажи мне, ты вечером свободен? Можешь считать, что хочу тебе одно забавное местечко показать. 

– Буду, раз просишь, – усмехнулся Нума.

– Я не прошу, – прохладно заметил Цезарь. – Ты не меньше заинтересован. В знании культурных мест столицы, так сказать. Ты ведь теперь, – он фыркнул, возвращаясь к веселью, – светский лев. Тебе теперь положено.

– Смотри, как бы моя звезда твою не затмила на этом небосклоне, Цезарь Лециний, – беззлобно отозвался Нума и отключился.

Следом позвонил Клавдий – личный номер Нумы знали немногие, а запросто звонить решались вообще единицы.

– Жрец! В департаменте новая политика? Теперь вы зазываете в истинную веру крутыми тачками и бомбардино-калимеро? Почему ты смотришь на меня со страниц глянцевого журнала в задравшейся на животе майке и с кофейным коктейлем в руках? А твои джинсы сидят низковато для чиновника твоего ранга! Стоит ли мне ожидать серии фото в джакузи?

– Люди поболтают и забудут, а департаменту все это пойдет только на пользу, – спокойно заметил маг. – Немного человечности нашей структуре не помешает. А что вы скажете о других новостях, сир?

– Каких еще?

– Цезарь Лециний вернулся. Живой и невредимый. Стоило бы его расспросить о делах в Сомалийском легионе.

– Это верно! – оживился Клавдий. – Вот ты бы и занялся делом, а не позировал на капоте.

– Мне думается, будет лучше, если вы лично побеседуете с ним. Это большая честь, сир, думаю, Лециний расскажет вам больше подробностей, чем мне, поощренный личным приглашением.

– Думаешь? – со скепсисом спросил император. – Ну хорошо, послушаю тебя. Сегодня же вызову его во дворец. А что там Хавроний?

– Последний раз я видел его на вилле Кампари, – сказал Нума бесстрастно. – Но мы не разговаривали.

– Конечно, никто не разговаривает на вилле Кампари, все другим там занимаются, – проворчал император. – Мне показалось, он малость струхнул, когда твое треклятое божество явилось. Ты не забыл о своем обещании, маг? Я жду уже несколько дней. Не надейся, что я передумаю, Нума! А ты, как я вижу, занимаешься ерундой!

– Я не забыл, господин, – смиренно сказал Нума. – Но лунное расписание от меня не зависит.

Клавдий отжал вызов внезапно и не попрощавшись, по своему обыкновению. Но не успело пройти и минуты, как снова раздалось пиликанье – на этот раз звонил Хавроний.

– Как ты весело живешь, Нума, – с тонким ядом в голосе проговорил он. – То жрец фатумналии, то герой обложки главного имперского журнала… Честно говоря, я расстроен. Думал, внутри номера меня ждет обнаженное тело и просчитался. Зато пропыленное лицо и красивый торс оценил. Почему я никогда не рассматривал тебя в этом качестве, удивленно спрашиваю себя сейчас…

– Потому что я не капризный блондинчик?

– Может быть, может быть. Кстати, Бенедикт тоже облизывался. Взял журнал в постель. У меня было впечатление, что нас трое.

Нума слегка улыбнулся.

– А еще во всех новостях страны – возвращение блудного легата, – продолжил Хавроний. – Все так счастливы, аж тошно. А что сделал этот Лециний, по большому счету? Да ничего. Но кто сегодня герои дня? Главный маг, который решил, что он секс-звезда, и мальчишка, которому посчастливилось не заблудиться в песках и травах. Смешно!

– Ну а ты, Хавроний? – осторожно спросил Нума. – У тебя какие новости?

– А никаких, – с горечью признал военный консул. – Со мной ничего не происходит. 

– Еще произойдет, – сказал Нума. – Жди, и все случится.

«Вот уж воистину, бойтесь своих желаний – боги могут их исполнить», – подумал он, медленно возвращая скайфон на стол.

Он ждал сегодня еще одного звонка. Но тот должен был поступить только через восемь часов.

***

Однако еще раньше, чем скайфон зазвонил в долгожданный час, Нуму стукнула в виски слабеющая магическая защита. 

Кто-то или что-то пробивало брешь в золотом поле, которое он навесил на своего белокурого убийцу, – очевидно, некий мощный оберег. Таких амулетов – взламывающих черную магию – сегодня было днем с огнем не отыскать, однако кто-то нашел. Впрочем, кто, не надо было гадать: сигналы, которые долбили Нуме голову и заставляли быстрее биться сердце, могли исходить только из одного места – с виллы «Орлиное гнездо», где любил отдыхать консул военных дел.

Звонок заставил его вздрогнуть, хоть он ждал его весь день.

– Что? – глухо спросил он в трубку.

– О, мой сир, похоже, я переоценил твою любовь ко мне, – издевательски произнес Бенедикт, но тут же стало слышно, что дышит он с присвистом, и голос внезапно сломался, будто высокомерный нарцисс срезали под корень. – Ни хрена твоя защита меня не спасла, ни хрена, а ведь я поверил тебе, как всегда… Но я тоже оказался не так уж ловок, прости…

– Где ты? – отрывисто спросил Нума.

– Там, где ты нашел меня первый раз, – послышался смешок. – Неуместный сентиментальный порыв… Да ладно, просто здесь… можно спрятаться…

– Жди меня, слышишь?

– О, тебе стоит поторопиться, мой господин… – прошелестел Бенедикт. – Я уже не буду так привлекателен, когда сдохну…

Нума изрыгал ругательства, как Гекатовы псы изрыгают дым и пламя, пока судорожными движениями натягивал плащ с капюшоном и бежал на улицу ловить такси. Вез его к некрополю на Триумфальной дороге близ императорских садов Агриппины какой-то заморенный выходец из африканских колоний на вконец раздолбанной колымаге. Музыки у черного изможденного парня не было, но он не отчаивался и бубнил себе под нос заунывную песенку, а над головой у него болтался целый выводок деревянных и плетеных из пеньки идолов, которые ничем не походили на римских богов. И еще утром это могло бы Нуму заинтересовать, н о только не сейчас, нет. Сейчас он чувствовал лишь раздражение, глушившее все остальные мысли, и за время поездки оно превратилось в чистую ярость. Ярость, под которой холодной змеей копошился страх.

Юношу он нашел по следу собственной магии, хотя след этот был уже слабым, едва ощутимым; еще полчаса, и растаял бы совсем. Бенедикт полулежал возле гробницы кого-то из древних императорских вольноотпущенников. Тут стоял целый островок подобных склепов, и все они сохранились с времен начала Рима. Гробницу охраняла мраморная статуя раба-лантернария, который при жизни ожидал господина, возвращавшегося ночью домой, у входной двери, – и точно так же стоял сейчас в мраморе у входа в склеп.

Бенедикт выглядел таким же белым, как мраморный раб.

– Вот и ты, сир… – бледно улыбнулся он. – Холодная земля городского кладбища, оказывается, очень успокаивает. Я почти выспался впервые за долгие, долгие недели отдыха с нашим общим другом…

– Я не способен на чувство вины, так что даже не пытайся. Заткнись и дай мне посмотреть на рану, – буркнул Нума, опускаясь на колени.

– А кто сказал про рану?

– Твой голос. Ну?

– Бараний рог гну, – огрызнулся Бенедикт, но расстегнул непослушными пальцами пальто.

Ножевой удар пришелся чуть выше печени, и не возникало сомнений, к какому финалу это ведет. И белая рубашка, и брюки, и подклад модного черного пальто – все было мокрым от крови.

– Можешь уйти, – выдавил Бенедикт. – Твой голыш не был нужен, зря ты поступился годом жизни. Не надо деревяшке изображать труп, когда в наличии труп настоящий. Всегда такой адово умный, а тут сглупил, некромант.

– Кто? – переспросил Нума.

– Ведьмы много болтают, сир. Никому не под силу такой обряд, кроме некроманта. И знаешь… я дрянь, чистейшая дрянь, вот мой диагноз. Я почувствовал возбуждение, когда узнал, а не отвращение. Но я унесу эту страшную тайну с собой в могилу, – у него снова вырвался смешок.

– Ерунда, – пробормотал Нума. – Раз уж ты узнал, должен понимать… Ты еще даже не умер… Блядская Геката!

Руки его тряслись, пока он накладывал обе ладони на рану; золото жидким огнем потекло по венам и руны взбухли на коже черным огнем, но кровь все так же текла, темнея на глазах, это было видно даже в мертвенном холодном свете маленького фонаря, что Нума положил рядом с собой. Заклинания, которые он шептал, действовали медленно; очевидно, причинять боль он умел лучше, чем лечить.

И только когда Бенедикт расширил в изумлении глаза, Нума понял, что дошел до некого предела: его магия стала стихийной и теперь плясала вокруг, взметая опавшие листья с могил, закручиваясь в маленькие смерчи над склепами богачей и могилами бедняков. 

Нуму трясло, пот заливал глаза и уши, из носа показалась струйка крови, но руки непрерывно источали тепло, и рана понемногу начала затягиваться – медленно, словно нехотя, как чей-то жадный, жадный рот, и Нума знал – чей. 

Раб у гробницы стал кроваво-красным, а потом у него отвалилась голова и с грохотом покатилась вдаль, как мраморный кочан капусты.

– А я всегда думал, что некроманты – бледные немочи со взором горящим… Но я-то, похоже, сорвал джек-пот, – прошептал Бенедикт по-прежнему с трудом, однако щеки его порозовели. – Оставь шрам, Нума. Оставь мне на память.

– Как знаешь, – Нума был уже на грани.

Ему казалось, он видел тень Серпа, но теперь она исчезла, и вокруг стало тихо. Тихо, и никакого шелеста крыльев за спиной. Счастье какое.

Нума убрал руки и откатился на спину в сень склепа, улегшись рядом с Бенедиктом. Он сделал глубокий вдох, и сладковатые запахи жирной земли и тлена показались ему восхитительными. Но в ту же секунду тишину взорвала трель скайфона, и, увидев на экране лицо звонившего, маг не смог удержаться от каркающего смеха.

Хавроний булькал в трубку так, словно горло у него было перерезано напрочь. Половины слов нельзя было разобрать, но маг услышал главное:

– Он убил меня… ышишь? Маль...шка, Бе..н..дкт… Кровь… в…де кровь… Ма… помоги мне… Гнездо… … Ты же ко…ун… Маль…ишку… на…и… Но сначала… Помоги…

– Сейчас приеду, – кратко сказал Нума, мазнул сенсор вызова и выругался.

Консул хрипел, как оживший мертвец, полгода пролежавший в гробу, но Нуму не волновало, сколько он проживет. Было очевидно, что спасся Хавроний только потому, что сумел ранить Бенедикта в ответ на его удары, и сумел только благодаря прорыву магической защиты. Все говорило о том, что в этот момент на консуле или рядом с ним находился мощный амулет, и, судя по всему, речь шла о редчайшем артефакте. Это побудило Нуму принять решение.

– Ты в самом деле поедешь? – спросил Бенедикт. – И его тоже заживишь?..

– Посмотрим, – туманно ответил маг. – А насчет тебя действует старый план. Хватит разлеживаться на мягкой земельке и наслаждаться уханьем сов, забирай вещи, где припрятал, и убирайся из Рима.

Бенедикт некоторое время смотрел непонятно, потом быстро обхватил  лицо Нумы ладонями и порывисто, жадно поцеловал в губы. А тот, обессиленный волшебством, не стал сопротивляться и обмяк. 

Однако юноша вскоре сам отстранился, со стоном выпрямился, неловко поднялся с земли и запахнул пальто. Боль еще витала в его памяти, не отпуская тело.

Уходил Бенедикт в узкий проход между склепами еще прихрамывая от этой фантомной боли, но с каждым шагом спина его становилась все прямее, походка – все легче. 

А Нума смотрел ему вслед не отрываясь, смотрел, как лунный свет заливает серебром светлые волосы, до тех пор, пока силуэт юноши не растворился в темноте совсем.


	34. Неведомая сила любви

Макс вернулся с охоты в неурочное время, намного раньше, чем ожидал Цезарь. Когда Цезарь увидел, как Макс мчится со всех ног к роще, он понял – всё.

Каникулы кончились.

Он успел полностью одеться как раз к тому моменту, когда Макс взобрался на холм. Макс обернулся в последнем прыжке и еще совершенно звериным движением встряхнул плечами, распрямляясь. Цезарь подал ему штаны, и Макс, заученными механическими движениями натягивая одежду, сказал, приглушив голос:

– Там люди.

Цезарь испытал одно за другим сразу несколько чувств: сначала вспышку радости, надежду, потом тут же – беспокойство и тревогу. Он вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться. Возбуждение накатывало волнами, одна сильнее другой. Харт с нарочито сдержанным лицом смотрел на него, только желтые крапинки в радужках выдавали крайнюю настороженность.

– Докладывай, – сказал Цезарь.

Из-за резкого возвращения от томной расслабленности последних дней к реальности Цезарь машинально перешел на самый привычный в таких ситуациях способ общения. Мелькнула мысль, что можно было бы выразиться и помягче. Всё же еще час назад Цезарь разговаривал с Максом совсем другим тоном, если их воркование вообще можно было назвать разговором, но у Макса, так же, как и у него самого, вбитые армией рефлексы взяли верх. Он вряд ли вообще обратил внимание на тон Цезаря.

– В полутора милях отсюда на северо-запад. Четверо, двое черных, двое белых. Армейский римский внедорожник с брезентовым верхом, судя по модели, лет десять как списанный. Смог приблизиться на расстояние ориентировочно до трети мили. Ближе никак, нет укрытия. Охотники. У них там слоновья туша. Они ее разделывают, воняет так, что весь нос забило.

Макс недовольно сморщился, а потом даже  потер нос ладонью. Видимо, его звериное обоняние ловило шлейф неприятного запаха даже отсюда.

Цезарь  растер пальцами лицо, собираясь с мыслями, взлохматил волосы и дал команду:

– Две минуты на сборы и вперед.

Макс кивнул, ничего другого он и не ожидал.

***

Близко подобраться им не удалось. Чем дальше они уходили от реки, тем ниже становилась трава: поредела, а потом и вовсе кончилась. Макс в волчьем облике, возможно, и смог бы подобраться поближе, но Цезарь не хотел рисковать.

Они отползли назад, к ближайшим кустам, залегли там и принялись совещаться. Макс был за то, чтобы, обернувшись волком, все-таки прогуляться поближе и провести рекогносцировку. Цезарь эту идею моментально отмел: ни одно нормальное животное среди белого дня не полезет в открытую к людям, если только не совсем спятило. Как правило, и люди это отлично понимают, так что имеют прямой повод отнестись к такому животному крайне настороженно. Проще говоря – пристрелить проще, чем разбираться.

– Запах крови должен привлекать хищников, – настаивал Макс. – Нормально, если к ним станут подбираться другие звери.

– С этим глубокомысленным заключением я не намереваюсь спорить, – согласился Цезарь. – Нормально и то, что подбирающихся хищников очень удобно подстрелить из огнестрельного оружия. Которого, кстати, у них навалом.

– С чего бы им стрелять в волка? – уперся Макс. – Кажется, ясно, что охотились они совсем на другую добычу. Волк – это не слон, не такой уж ценный трофей.

– А с чего бы им не стрелять в волка? – рассердился Цезарь. – Если они могут стрелять?

Макс мотнул головой, одним жестом весьма доходчиво выразив свое отношение к аргументам Цезаря. Цезарь пожал плечами и поджал губы. Спор его бесил, и чем дальше, тем сильнее.

Одно было ясно – упустить такой шанс они не могут. Машина, оружие, возможно, скайфоны – жизненно необходимый сейчас ресурс. Цель была перед носом, задача предельно очевидна – захватить. Притом – захватить без потерь.

Цезарь повернулся на спину и начал раздеваться. Макс вытаращился на него с изумленным видом.

– Ты чего? – спросил он растерянно.

– Объясняться будем потом, – пробормотал Цезарь, выпутываясь из штанов.

– Ты что это задумал? – с растерянностью Макс справился быстро. Теперь в голосе звучала угроза и намерение прекратить всё, что бы Цезарь ни задумал.

– Макс, ты про субординацию не забыл случайно? – обманчиво мягким тоном поинтересовался Цезарь, стряхивая с ноги запутавшуюся штанину.

– Да похуй мне на субординацию! – от бешенства у Макса дрогнули губы. – Я тебя охраняю, вот мой приоритет в экстраординарной ситуации.

– Вот когда я буду гражданским лицом, – холодно заметил Цезарь, – тогда и будешь козырять приоритетами. А пока я твой командир, ты заткнешься и будешь делать, что я прикажу. Исполнять, эвокат! – командный тон, пусть и шепотом, сработал нужным образом: Харт, все еще с упрямым выражением на лице, сдал назад. На какой-то дюйм, но сдал, послушался приказа.

Цезарь засунул за голенище ботинка нож, а на запястье намотал гарроту.

– Ты ебнулся, – обреченно сказал Макс, разглядывая абсолютно голого Цезаря, облаченного только в ботинки.

– О нет, это исключительно холодный расчет, – утешительно заметил Цезарь и добавил: – Твой выход, когда они соберутся в кучу, и все внимание будет полностью привлечено ко мне.

– Боги, с кем я связался, – Макс тоскливо посмотрел на Цезаря и отвернулся.

***

Цезарь шел не торопясь, но и не медленно, пружинистым легким шагом, свободно опустив руки вдоль тела. Спиной он чувствовал пристальный взгляд Макса и даже досадливо дернул лопатками – не психуй, мешаешь! Видимо, немой призыв дошел по назначению: щекотка, бежавшая по позвоночнику, ослабела. Цезарь расслабил плечи, сжал кулак и нащупал твердую леску гарроты, обхватывающую запястье в два оборота. Теплый шершавый металл под подушечкой пальца придавал хладнокровия.

Наконец его заметили. Спокойное копошение у слоновьей туши прервалось и прекратилось. Тут же послышался резкий окрик, и судя по немедленно повернувшимся в его сторону дулам, это был явно приказ остановиться. На который Цезарь никакого внимания не обратил.

Тут уже все четверо окончательно отвлеклись от своих дел. Самый крупный из браконьеров, здоровяк угольно-черного цвета с яркой банданой на голове, опять выкрикнул что-то угрожающе-повелительное. Отрывистые звуки его речи походили на германский язык, однако Цезарь не разобрал слов, поэтому решил, что охотники пользуются каким-то неизвестным ему диалектом. Впрочем, это было вовсе не интересно. Разговаривать с ними Цезарь не собирался.

Он замедлил шаг, внимательно приглядываясь. Быстро прикинул: главным был высокий белый, с выгоревшими волосами, с загорелым до меди костлявым лицом. В отличие от остальных троих, оружие он на Цезаря не наставлял, но спокойно держал руку так, что было ясно: готов выстрелить в любой момент и медлить не будет. Остальные двое, подражая глянцевому здоровяку с банданой, взяли Цезаря под прицел, но позы, уверенно-расслабленные, ясно показывали – его не боятся.

Что, собственно, и следовало доказать.

Беглый осмотр убедил Цезаря в правильности выбранной тактики. Не то чтобы он сомневался. Кто же боится голых людей? Раздетый догола человек выглядит беззащитным и неопасным. Предполагается, и в большинстве случаев совершенно справедливо, что голый человек еще и морально подавлен, отчего уязвимость его становится только сильнее, а, следовательно, особого сопротивления оказано не будет. Не говоря о том, что голому человеку просто-напросто негде спрятать оружие.

На месте браконьеров Цезарь уже давно сделал бы пару выстрелов по ногам, руководствуясь простым принципом: сначала обезвредить, а потом разбираться. Он давным-давно был приучен любую нестандартную ситуацию считать в первую очередь опасной и каждый раз поражался, что трюк с оголением всегда срабатывает.

Разумеется, Макс был прав – это выглядело как форменное безумие, притом опасное. Но на практике – весьма эффективный прием. О том, что он проделывает этот фокус уже в четвертый раз, Цезарь, конечно, Максу не рассказал: во-первых, на это не было времени, во-вторых, зачем пугать заранее?

Какая картина сейчас представлялась четырем браконьерам? Голый тощий белобрысый пацан, исцарапанный и в синяках (спасибо, Макс!), невесть откуда взявшийся посреди саванны. Ну кто сразу станет в такого палить? Брезгливость, жалость, глумливые насмешки – вот какую реакцию он вызовет первым делом. Особенной удачей стало бы, если бы кто-то из этой четверки был склонен к садизму, но тут сразу не поймешь, нужен контакт.

Цезарь остановился на следующий окрик. Замер, не шевелясь, и только скользил взглядом по лицам. Расслабленным уже лицам, все еще недоумевающим, но уже с характерными издевательскими усмешками. Прелестно. Прямо как по нотам.

Ему опять что-то приказали, наверное, поднять руки, но Цезарь даже и не подумал сделать хоть какое-то движение, так и стоял, дожидаясь, пока к нему подойдут ближе.

Он ждал, обманчиво расслабленный и опасный. Вот только, кажется, эти четверо ничего не поняли. Красная бандана придвинулся ближе, ткнул в ребра дулом карабина, гаркнул на ухо отрывистое. Цезарь постарался придать взгляду как можно больше отрешенности, всхлипнул, когда металл царапнул кожу.

Макс там, наверное, совсем с ума сходит, подумал он.

Браконьер повернулся к остальным, что-то сказал. Цезарь терпеливо ждал. Ему было нужно, чтобы приблизился главный, тот выгоревший блондин с жесткими складками у рта и неприятным прищуром. Остальные – это прислуга, какие-нибудь проводники и помощники. Цель – главный, а он, в отличие от других, все еще не расслабился. Сразу видно, кто в этом сборище самый умный.

Складывалось пока все неплохо. Его уже обступили со всех сторон, рассматривали без всякого стеснения, хамски пихали карабинами то в живот, то в спину, особенно черные старались.

На следующий, особенно сильный тычок Цезарь среагировал: согнулся, прикрывая руками живот, и жалобно посмотрел на блондина, облизнул губы, моргнул.

Есть!

Тот что-то сказал, тихо, но все остальные тотчас же послушались, перестали пихать Цезаря. Не отступили, но раздвинулись, уступая место предводителю. Пружина внутри Цезаря окончательно сжалась, готовая в любую секунду распрямиться.

Он ждал, как леопард в засаде, полностью замерев и даже почти не дыша, только чувствовал, как пойманной птицей бьется под коленкой жилка.

Вот оно! Главарь подошел совсем близко, внимательно оглядел лицо, взгляд пошел ниже, и Цезарь понял, что вот сейчас он заметит на запястье гарроту. Остальные не обратили внимания, а этот заметит, и поэтому вот он, нужный момент.

Цезарь сделал вид, что его не держат ноги, споткнулся и, изображая падение, оказался за спиной у главаря. Одновременно он разжал пальцы, отпуская одну петлю гарроты и невесомым балетным взмахом руки накинул леску на чужое горло, при этом развернувшись бедром, чтобы противник инерцией собственного тела помог ему, упал на охватывающую горло струну, – перехватил петлю и с силой дернул, затягивая.

Главарь рванулся так, что оторвал Цезаря от земли, но тщетно: тот, почувствовав рывок, еще и оттолкнулся ногами, прыгнул, ударил коленями в спину, пытаясь уцепиться крепче. Мелькнули выпученные глаза под красной банданой, под пальцами хрипело и рвалось, в лицо плеснуло горячим, залепило глаз кровью.

В дело вступил Макс. Раздались заполошные выстрелы и грозный рев. Хватку полуослепший Цезарь не ослабил, только заорал во все горло, надеясь, что в пылу бойни Макс все же его услышит:

– Оставь одного! Оставь живым!

***

Макс то и дело недовольно отфыркивался, и не нужно было быть телепатом, чтобы понять: вонь причиняет ему невыносимые страдания. Он мученически складывал брови домиком, морщил лоб, вздыхал, закатывал глаза и действовал Цезарю на нервы.

Слава богам, хоть молчал.

Единственного оставшегося в живых браконьера они оттащили в сторонку, чтобы не мешал. Правда, Макс придушил его так качественно, что браконьер пока так еще и не собрался прийти в себя. Остальные трупы они, слаженно взяв за руки и за ноги, оттащили к разделанной слоновьей туше и бросили там. Над горой мяса, уже начавшей подгнивать, вилось плотное облако мух. В жужжании насекомых слышалось что-то механическое и настолько мерзкое, что Цезаря несколько раз передернуло, прежде чем они с Максом вернулись обратно к машине.

То, что трупы браконьеров будут тухнуть рядом с убитым и разделанным ими слоном, казалось вполне справедливым. Не то чтобы Цезарь был против охотников, совсем наоборот. В конце концов, Макс охотился регулярно, по два раза на день, и Цезарь вовсе не отказывался его добычу. Но вряд ли кто-то мог оголодать настолько, чтобы съесть слона. А за последнее время Цезарь несколько раз видел слоновьи семейства, и каждый раз его поражала и восхищала величественная мощь этих невероятных созданий. Как любой нормальный уроженец мегаполиса, Цезарь никак не мог избавиться от ощущения нереальности при виде настолько огромных и при этом живых существ. Каждый раз в эти дни у реки, наблюдая, как на водопой приходит небольшое стадо слонов, он ловил себя на том, что разглядывает их с детским восторгом, чуть ли не раскрыв рот.

Так что угрызений совести по поводу хладнокровного убийства троих человек Цезарь вовсе не испытывал. Эти трое обладали необходимым им ресурсом, договориться не представлялось возможным. Прагматик Цезарь выбрал самый оптимальный способ получить желаемое, поставленная задача была выполнена, и при мысли, что теперь в их распоряжении как минимум автомобиль на ходу, Цезарь испытывал большой душевный подъем. Раздражала только засохшая на коже кровь, не оттертая до конца, но и это можно было пережить.

А слона вот было очень жалко.

***

Они обыскали внедорожник и выбросили оттуда пованивающие трофеи и лишние тряпки, оставив канистры с водой и оружие. Без особой брезгливости переоделись в чужую одежду, выбрав ту, что почище, – своя пришла в такое состояние, что ее можно было ставить колом как раз у трупов – для отпугивания мух.

Пока Макс перебирал доставшийся им арсенал, Цезарь тщательно отмыл и спрятал в ботинке гарроту, поискал и не нашел в машине никаких карт, однако обнаружил еще два скайфона – в придачу к тем четырем, что они нашли, когда обыскивали трупы. В откидном ящичке на панели управления нашлись и зарядные устройства. Жизнь явно налаживалась.

Подумав, Цезарь вытащил из всех скайфонов карты, отнес в сторону и выкинул в траву. Вернулся к машине, сел и начал набирать наизусть знакомый с детства номер, но в этот момент его позвал Макс. Цезарь прервался, оглянулся и понял, что пленник пришел в себя.

Макс сидел над ним на корточках, положив ладонь с отросшими когтями прямо на шею. Черная кожа браконьера стала пепельной от страха, губы побелели. Цезарь заметил, что кончики когтей самую чуточку впиваются в кожу, оставляя маленькие лунки. Тут Макс ласково улыбнулся, и выяснилось, что клыки он тоже научился отращивать, не меняясь в лице. Выглядело впечатляюще.

– Макс, не пугай человека. Он сейчас у тебя от страха обосрется и будет вонять, – заметил Цезарь. – А нам еще его придется терпеть какое-то время.

– Это еще зачем? – недовольно буркнул Макс и сильнее надавил когтями.

Цезарь понял, что его предположение вот-вот осуществится.

– Он нам будет помогать, – сказал он и приятно улыбнулся.

По тому, как у пленника закатились глаза, стало ясно, что Цезарь представлялся ему не менее пугающим, чем Макс.

– Дай-ка мне, – сказал он Максу и наклонился, пристально вглядываясь пленнику в лицо.

Тот что-то залопотал на неизвестном Цезарю наречии. Макс поднялся и сдвинулся на шаг, сложив руки на груди. Цезарь приподнял пленнику веко, посмотрел в предельно расширенный от ужаса зрачок. По вискам градом катились капли пота.

– Я выкинул все скай-карты, кроме одной, – сообщил Цезарь Максу, – и эту тоже скоро отключу. На всякий случай. Вдруг они должны сделать контрольный звонок? Как говорит Люциус, предусмотрительность – наше все.

– Вот сейчас он нам и расскажет, – плотоядно заверил Макс, показательно разминая запястья. Ужас наводить он тоже умел.

Цезарь качнул головой.

– Ну и зачем нам лишнее насилие? – ханжески сказал он. – Мы пойдем другим путем.

Цезарь встал на колени. Лежащий пленник не смел шевельнуться, с полуобморочным выражением на лице следя за ним глазами.

– Макс, отойди мне за спину, – приказал Цезарь, дождался, когда Харт нехотя сдвинется в указанное место, и сказал, обращаясь к пленнику:

– Смотри на меня и не трепыхайся. Я это делаю в первый раз, вдруг не получится?

Пленник снова отозвался бессвязным лепетом, жалобным и захлебывающимся, на который Цезарь не обратил никакого внимания. Впрочем, было ясно, что его слова отлично понимают. Он сосредоточенно потер руки, помедлил, потом протянул руку и положил ладонь так, чтобы она оказалась на лбу, прямо над носом, а пальцы запустил в жесткие черные волосы пленника, они неприятно покалывали подушечки.

Позади нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу Макс. Цезарь сейчас ощущал всё вокруг намного ярче, чем обычно, у него словно обострились  все чувства. Слышал, как шуршит трава вокруг, непонятным образом знал, что прямо над ними в вышине парит хищная птица, что мухи уже откладывают десятки тысяч яиц в трупах неподалеку, что издалека подтягиваются гиены, привлеченные запахом тухнущей плоти, что у реки одуряюще пахнут цветы, растущие на болотистом берегу, что Макс еле-еле удерживается от того, чтобы отдернуть его самого от пленника, засунуть в машину и уехать уже быстрее подальше отсюда.

– Спокойно, – пробормотал Цезарь неизвестно кому, то ли пленнику, то ли Максу, то ли самому себе. – Ну-ка, посмотрим…

И выпустил наружу то, что проснулось в нем еще тогда, когда они в последний раз были в Лютеции, что распустилось, как огненный цветок в заброшенном храме в Гвадаре, что окончательно ожило внутри в эти последние дни, когда они до исступления и полной потери памяти занимались любовью с Максом.

Он отпустил это странное нечто совсем чуть-чуть, понимая вдруг две вещи: что это происходит с ним уже не в первый раз и что только сейчас он делает это осознанно. Эта мысль привела его в некоторое изумление. Оказалось, что он уже давным-давно обладает огромной силой, но упорно не хотел этого замечать. Почему не хотел – вот этого он сейчас понять никак не мог. Его переполнял восторг от обладания это  силой, радость пузырилась в крови, кружила голову.

Макс ахнул, и Цезарь отвлекся от собственных переживаний и вернулся к пленному. Тот был явно не в себе: взгляд потерял фокус, глаза смотрели в разные стороны, из безвольно открытого рта потекла струйка слюны. Самое же поразительное состояло в том, что рука Цезаря вся была окутана полупрозрачной малиновой субстанцией, колеблющейся, как неровное пламя не очень качественной свечи.

– Ой-ой-ой, вот этого не надо, – пробормотал Цезарь и ослабил давление.

Свечение сразу же сильно уменьшилось, теперь только кончики пальцев были леденцового темно-розового цвета и полупрозрачные. Кажется, при желании  даже можно было рассмотреть кости внутри фаланг. Пленник сглотнул, тяжело мотнул головой и уставился на Цезаря.

– Вот, нам же не надо, чтобы ты полностью превратился в дебила, – ласково сказал Цезарь. – Думаю, так будет достаточно.

Он убрал руку, встал на ноги и отряхнул штаны. Пленник в это время сделал движение, как будто собирался встать. Цезаря мгновенно отодвинули в сторону, и Макс оказался между ним и пленником. Тот уже поднялся на колени, опираясь руками в землю, и загнанно дышал.

– Он неопасен, – махнул рукой Цезарь.

Почему-то очень сильно хотелось пить. И есть.

– Это что такое было? – требовательно спросил Макс. Причем по тону было ясно, что вообще-то он уже догадался, но настаивает на объяснениях.

– Что-что, – утомленно фыркнул Цезарь, – неведомая сила любви, вот что.

Макс недоверчиво хмыкнул, но в это время пленник наконец набрался сил и, так и не встав с колен, шустро подполз к Цезарю и обхватил его колени. На лице его отобразился сильнейший экстаз.

Макс брезгливо отступил, но при этом вытащил из-за пояса трофейный пистолет.

Цезарь фыркнул. Пленник начал тереться лицом об его ноги.

– Страшно, правда? – спросил Цезарь Макса, криво улыбаясь.

– Да пиздец, – ответил Макс.

Иронии в его голосе не было.

***

Двигатель завелся моментально, стоило только повернуть ключ в замке зажигания. Макс бдительно уселся на переднее сиденье рядом с водительским местом. За руль они посадили пленника – Макс бесцеремонно стал называть его Зомби, что было в принципе неверно, но всем было глубоко наплевать. Поинтересоваться именем Зомби-пленника никому и в голову не пришло. С того момента, как стало ясно, что он выполнит любой приказ, Цезарь полностью потерял к нему интерес. Что бы ни велели, Зомби только смотрел обожающим взглядом и бросался выполнять. Если он не был нагружен заданием, то старался прижаться к ногам Цезаря, а это порядочно бесило. Решено было заткнуть его за руль: и при деле, и не нервирует влюбленным взглядом.

Макс нацепил на лицо отлично знакомую Цезарю маску «я уже ничему не удивляюсь» и только изредка бросал на него косые короткие взгляды. Было очевидно, что вся эта история немало его развлекает. Впрочем, на Зомби Макс посматривал с брезгливой жалостью и как-то задумчиво, и, поймав один такой взгляд, Цезарь понял, что придется с Максом об этом все же поговорить. Но не сейчас.

Сейчас он, вздрагивая, когда джип подпрыгивал на колдобинах, наконец-то набрал номер, прослушал пять длинных звонков и, когда трубка ледяным голосом отозвалась: «Кто это?», ответил:

– Я.

После чего в трубке сначала образовалась мертвая тишина, а потом трубка разразилась такими оглушительными воплями, преимущественно матерными, что Цезарю пришлось отодвинуть ее от уха. Существовала реальная возможность оглохнуть.

Макс просто зажал себе рот обеими руками. Если бы мог, Цезарь непременно запустил бы в него трубкой. Зомби, не обращая внимания ни на что, вел машину по заданному маршруту.

Наоравшись, Красс начал раздавать указания. За время матерных нотаций уже успели по сигналу обнаружить местонахождения скайфона, а с ним и Цезаря с Максом. Когда Красс узнал, что Цезарь не один, последовала новая серия воплей, уже предназначенных Максу, и тут Цезарь оторвался, простер руку с телефоном к уху Макса и глумливо скалился, пока Красс снова не выдохся. На Максову долю досталось много красочных оборотов и гораздо больше, угроз, чем только что Цезарю.

А дальше оставалось только преодолеть миль тридцать, чтобы выехать за пределы национального парка Серенгети, в котором они, как выяснилось, находились, и добраться до ближайшей заправочной станции – таа стояла на полпути между северной точкой парка и ближайшим населенным пунктом.

Красс рассчитал, что на достижение цели у них уйдет около трех часов, а к этому моменту в пункт назначения должен был успеть добраться вертолет с ближайшей римской базы.

Да уж, в этот раз Цезаря занесло поистине за пределы цивилизации.

***

Им повезло. Вот просто повезло, и все тут. И бак у захваченной тачки оказался полный, и оружие нашлось, и боеприпас, и две канистры с питьевой водой на сто секстариев, и даже провиант – явно с какого-то военного склада. После дней наедине с живой природой и затяжного марша на своих двоих Цезарю казалось, что он передвигается в колеснице Сола. И не факт, что в колеснице он бы расположился с таким же удобством: на заднее сиденье никто не посягал, и он устроился там со всевозможным комфортом. Макс предпочитал бдить за Зомби, сидя вполоборота с пистолетом на коленях, чтобы краем глаза следить и за Цезарем тоже.

Лециний нашел под сидением старую куртку, обнюхал ее, брезгливо сморщив нос, но все же признал годной для того, чтобы свернуть в рулон и подсунуть под голову. Вот теперь, полулежа на заднем сиденье двигавшегося к месту эвакуации автомобиля, он был готов любоваться зебрами, львами, носорогами и лысыми выходцами из Аида. Лицо овевал легкий ветерок, голубое небо уже не казалось раскаленным и выцветшим, в кармане лежала трофейная пачка сигарет – и всё было очень и очень неплохо, учитывая, что в ближайшей перспективе его ждало возвращение и цивилизацию.

– Макс, ну-ка глянь, там музыка какая-нибудь есть? – спросил он.

Макс чем-то загремел и откликнулся:

– Есть какие-то диски.

– Врубай, – велел Цезарь и поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Расслабляться было, конечно, преждевременно. Пока не окажешься на базе, нужно держать ухо востро, это аксиома. Но Цезарь решил позволить себе минутку слабости. В конце концов, у него был Макс, являвший собой одновременно опытную наседку и боевого пса. Цезарь был уверен, что Макс справится с любой внештатной ситуацией.

Машину плавно покачивало… нет, понятное дело, ни о какой плавности хода и речи не было на самом деле, а трясло ее на кочках порядочно, потому что дороги как не было раньше, так и сейчас не наблюдалось. Но Цезарю было уже плевать, он подсунул руку под щеку и заснул мгновенно, едва щека коснулась засаленной ткани.

***

Форс-мажора никакого, слава богам, не случилось. Это Цезарь понял сразу, лишь только проснулся. Макс внушал Зомби что-то про машину, и по вальяжным интонациям, еще не разобрав слов, Цезарь понял – всё в порядке.

Он потянулся, насколько позволяла длина сиденья, и чуть не свалился вниз. Голова, как всегда бывает после дневного сна, да еще на солнце, гудела. Чувствуя себя отупевшим и разбитым, Цезарь нехотя сел, взъерошил волосы, еще раз потянулся, повел занемевшей шеей, чтобы немного расправить позвонки. В шее что-то неприятно хрупнуло. Зверски хотелось умыться, пить, в туалет и сигарету.

Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, расстилался все тот же пейзаж, что и раньше: желто-серая равнина, вспученная кое-где корявыми деревцами. Если бы не маленькие детали, могло бы показаться, что они так никуда и не уехали. Цезарь огляделся. Нет, все же отличия были: гладь саванны теперь бурым шрамом рассекала дорога, а справа он обнаружил приземистое здание, на первый взгляд состряпанное из найденного на свалке металлолома.

Перед зданием памятником закату цивилизаций красовалась одинокая бензоколонка. Роль тента над ней выполнял длинный ржавый штырь, к верху которого был прикручен видавший виды зонтик. Цезарь загляделся на помятую колонку. Еще можно было различить, что когда-то она была ярко-красной, хотя теперь основным колером стал популярный здесь цвет ржавчины.

Макс подошел, положил локти на борт машины, оперся на них подбородком. Выглядел он уставшим, но спокойным.

– Что с этим будем делать? – мотнул он головой назад, где стоял ненужный пока Зомби, которому было велено не отсвечивать.

Удивительным образом приказ Макса Зомби истолковал самым правильным образом – застыл как вкопанный, где показали. Это не мешало ему все так же поедать глазами Цезаря, но ни Макса, ни тем более самого Цезаря это никак не беспокоило.

– А что с ним делать, – лениво зевнул Цезарь, – пусть валит на все четыре стороны.

– Пожалуй, лучше пристрелить, – Макс повернулся и смерил Зомби взглядом.

Цезарь подумал.

– Ты внутрь заходил? – он кивнул на здание заправки.

– Одна баба и при ней какой-то дохлый хмырь в подсобке, – кивнул Макс.

– Нет, тогда оставим в живых, – решил Цезарь. – Зачем нам свидетели?

– Да какие из них свидетели, – хмыкнул Макс. – А потом, свидетелей тоже не обязательно оставлять…

– Нет-нет, – отмахнулся Цезарь. – Зачем нам лишние хлопоты! Или ты предлагаешь взорвать заправку?

Макс оживился, уставился на Цезаря заблестевшими глазами.

– Это была шутка, – на всякий случай пояснил Цезарь.

– Ну да, так я и понял, – Макс поскучнел, отвернулся и пошел к перекошенной халупе заправки.

Цезарь задержался. Еще раз проверил карманы, поколебался, какое оружие оставить, а какое бросить. Но тут выбор за него сделал Макс – просто собрал все, что нашлось в машине, и повесил на себя. От этого вид у него сделался точно такой, в каком на пропагандистских плакатах предстают римские легионеры. Ну, может быть, на плакатах легионеры обычно почище и погламурнее, критично подумал Цезарь, но уж в брутальности Максу точно уступают.

Зомби тем временем терся у машины, поглядывал на Цезаря как на чудо небесное и явно не мучился никакими экзистенциальными проблемами.

– Сиди в машине и жди, – велел ему Цезарь и пошел вслед за Максом.

***

Интерьер заправки напомнил Цезарю давнюю синемаленту о приключениях в космосе. Герои там, помнится, летали на жуткой консервной банке, и вроде бы надо было даже поплевать через плечо, хлопнуть в ладоши и подпрыгнуть три раза, чтобы консерва взлетела.

Вот что-то похожее ожидало посетителя и тут. На тесной площадке помещались три колченогих пластиковых стола, когда-то ярких, а теперь выцветших до белизны. Точно такие же пластиковые стулья радовали взор треснувшими спинками, пол оказался выложен простыми досками, и что-то подсказывало Цезарю, что доски эти, не утруждаясь строительными тонкостями, просто бросили на землю.

При более пристальном осмотре, однако, Цезарь заметил даже попытки замаскировать сугубую утилитарность заправки – стены украсили фотографиями машин и синема-звезд; правда, плакатики были напечатаны на дешевой бумаге и пошли волнами от влаги, отчего тела звезд приобрели дополнительные изгибы, но градус сюрреализма это только повышало.

Под потолком, над стойкой, Цезарь обнаружил работающий без звука скайвизор, и важность заправки как культурного центра стала окончательно очевидна.

Он плюхнулся за столик в углу между дверью и окном, положил перед собой пистолет, еще раз обвел глазами помещение. День начал клониться к вечеру, лучи солнца стали ниже и, простреливая через окна пыльными лучами, придавали ржавчине и пластику внутри искусственный румянец, будто кто-то сбрызнул их цветным лаком.

Макс вполголоса вел переговоры с толстой негритянкой в обтягивающей розовой блузке без рукавов. Грудь ее, по размерам сравнимая с бампером джипа, на котором они приехали, то и дело соскальзывала со стойки, и тогда хозяйка водружала ее обратно привычным движением. То, что грудь оказывалась после этого в непосредственной близости от автомата, который висел у Макса на шее, негритянку вовсе не смущало. Она кокетливо посматривала на Макса, а он что-то рокотал с интонациями оперного героя-любовника. Слова были не слышны, потому что, хоть звук в телевизоре и был выключен, из невидимых Цезарю динамиков лилась музыка. Мелодия показалась Цезарю знакомой, он нахмурился, напрягая память и, услышав припев, сразу вспомнил: старая галльская песня, чуть ли не полувековой давности. Певица хриплым голосом жаловалась на мотив, который бьется в ее груди, как сердце, и не дает ей покоя.

Цезарь откинул голову, прижался затылком к стене, закрыл глаза. Губы сами собой изогнулись в улыбке, язык стукнул по небу, отбивая скрипучее «padam…padam…padam…», перед глазами вспыхнула картинка: они с Луисом в Лютеции, летом, кажется, да, точно, дело было летом, сидели на пришвартованной к берегу барже какого-то из приятелей Луиса, таращились на туристов на острове Ситэ, пили огненный ристретто и ледяное шабли (Луис варварски сыпал лед прямо в бокалы), и вот эта самая песня доносилась откуда-то с берега. Луис мурчал, подпевая, и то и дело облизывал губы, а Цезарю напекло голову, и поэтому все вокруг казалось размытым и томно-будоражащим. И даже вдруг запахло кофе, такое яркое было воспоминание.

Звякнула посуда, Цезарь открыл глаза и понял: кофе самый настоящий. Переговоры Макса и негритянки за стойкой прошли самым удачным образом.

– На, держи, – Макс подвинул к Цезарю чашку с исцарапанными боками, вторую подтянул к себе.

Еще на столе образовалась пожеванная металлическая пепельница, матовая от въевшегося пепла, пачка сигарет и зажигалка.

Цезарь степенно сделал глоток, старательно притормаживая, чтобы не заглотить содержимое чашки одним махом, так же нарочито медленно затянулся и выдохнул дым через нос, ощущая нечто сродни оргазму. Макс хмыкнул, видно, догадался о чем-то таком.

– Нет, ну а что? – улыбнулся Цезарь. – Я мечтаю о горячей воде, знаешь ли. О зубной щетке. Как доберусь до терм, до нормальной кровати… до чистой одежды…

Он от души зевнул, не потрудившись прикрыть рот, и потянулся. Макс смотрел на него нечитаемым взором.

Цезарь снова затянулся, подвигал туда-сюда зажигалку, повозился, устанавливая ее вертикально на перевернутом блюдечке. Макс молча следил за его манипуляциями. Лицо у него было нерадостное, не такое лицо должно быть у человека, которого вот-вот вытащат из дебрей.

– В чем дело? – поинтересовался Цезарь.

Макс посмотрел в окно, дернул носом.

Цезарь в окно смотреть не стал, а уставился прямо Максу в лицо. Тот явно мялся, и Цезарь досадливо подумал: «Ну вот, опять начинается». Досада, правда, во многом была притворной, потому что Цезарь – иногда! – любил наматывать чужие нервы на свой кулак.

Разрешал он это себе о-очень редко и, конечно, не со всеми. Мало их было, таких, чьи нервы Цезарь позволял себе мотать, но тем более острым оказывалось это редкое удовольствие.

– Какие у тебя планы дальше? – спросил Макс вежливо. Так разговаривают на официальных приемах.

Официальный тон давался Максу тяжело, по крайней мере, с Цезарем – тяжело, что бы он сам по этому поводу ни думал.

– Я же только что сказал: термы, много еды и сигарет, выспаться… И дико хочется ванильного мороженого, знаешь ли, – пожал плечами Цезарь, склонил голову на плечо и широко улыбнулся. – А что?

Макс передумал смотреть в окно, повернулся к Цезарю и теперь тоже смотрел на него прямо. Взгляд у него был как у собаки, которая ждет, что ее вот-вот ударит хозяин: обреченно-терпеливый, готовый и смирившийся.

– Макс, – тяжело сказал Цезарь, отбросив деланное непонимание, – я тебе уже говорил: хочешь что-то спросить, говори прямо. Мне этой херни с политиками хватает выше крыши, с вами еще только не хватало.

– Ладно, – сказал Макс как плюнул, похоже, он тоже начал злиться.

А вот это было хорошо, гораздо лучше покорного смирения, которое Максу шло, как корове седло. Даже несмотря на то, что сначала Цезарь от души забавлялся.

– Хочешь прямой вопрос? Отлично. Как мне жить дальше, Цезарь? После вот этого всего?

Цезарь хотел высказаться. На языке завертелось сразу же много разных фраз, от округлых и дипломатичных до матерных и однозначных. Но он сдержался и передумал.

Он резко уперся ладонью в стол, перегнулся и другой рукой взял Макса за майку, сжал ткань в горсть и дернул на себя, со всей доступной ему силой. Макс перелетел через стол, как пушинка, вместе со своим оружейным хламом, впечатался в Цезаря, и тот шлепнулся обратно на стул, хорошо хоть, не мимо. Он сразу дернул Макса выше, поудобнее и поцеловал – сильно, крепко, до расплющенных губ. Чтобы раз и навсегда покончить с несуразными сомнениями, которые уже действовали на нервы самому Цезарю, а вот этого он точно не любил.

– Чтоб ты понял, – прошипел он, задевая губы Макса своими, – чтобы ты уже понял навсегда: никуда ты от меня не денешься. Захочешь даже – не уйдешь. Не дам. Запомни это.

Макс молча лизнул Цезаря в рот, прихватил за шею и вернул поцелуй. Застрявший между ними автомат больно давил грудь. Стул крякнул и развалился на части, не выдержав. Из динамиков все так же лились жалобы давно умершей певицы.

Когда они распутали конечности, разломав стул окончательно, и поднялись на ноги, Макс насторожился и замер. Уши у него вытянулись, поползли вверх.

– Вертолет, – сказал он одними губами.

Цезарь еще ничего не слышал, но сразу пошел наружу: до отлета надо было прояснить вопрос о Зомби. Он решил, что просто отправит его обратно, туда, откуда они приехали. Что станется с Зомби дальше, Цезарю было неинтересно.

И, в общем-то, стоило бы на самом деле сжечь заправку, но он решил, что убийство грудастой негритянки, которая варит неплохой кофе – это уже перебор. Хотелось закончить нежданные каникулы на позитивной ноте.


	35. Дивный новый мир

В аэропорту Горациев их уже ждал Луис – со сверкающими от волнения глазами. Сначала он еще пытался сдержаться, выдавив на лице бледную нейтральную улыбку (видимо, соблюдал приличия при вавилонской толпе снующих туда-сюда пассажиров), но потом рванулся к Цезарю и сжал его в объятиях до хруста.

Макс молча застыл за ними, как изваянный из камня навьюченный сумками мул. Ему не терпелось покинуть здание аэропорта, несмотря на всю роскошь обстановки. Харта мало впечатляли великолепные коринфские колонны из красного мрамора и фрески в полукруглых нишах потолка, изображавшие картинно красивых богов и героев. Он гораздо острее ощущал, как здесь пахнет: потом и алкоголем, нервозностью и тревогой, хотя и радостным предвкушением тянуло тоже. С одной стороны ноздри щекотал аромат вездесущего кофе, с другой – запах лепешек с бараниной и лимоном:  кафе и бары были здесь понатыканы через каждый фут.

– Лу, да все нормально, – сказал Цезарь тихо. – Пошли уже.

– О да, с тобой всегда все нормально, я и забыл, – хмыкнул Луис и выпрямился, отпуская Лециния.

Тот тихо вздохнул.

– Нас доставили вертолетом в Танзанийский легион, на его базе мы  куковали почти целый день, ждали спецборта. И вот мы здесь. Ничего интересного. Ты всё это уже знаешь от Красса.

– Ну-ну, – сказал Луис и зашарил по карманам в поисках сигаретной пачки.  – Разумеется, я уже все знаю от Красса, ничего нового мне не услышать.

Даже в простом плаще скучного цвета он выглядел надменно и породисто, как юный потомок древних царей. Макс мимоходом загляделся на длинные смуглые пальцы, достающие зажигалку и прикуривающие сигарету. А ведь не должен был. Наверное.

– Ха, Цезарь, – вдруг расплылся Гаррелий в улыбке, моментально поменяв настроение. – Только не падай, на выходе такое увидишь… Я сам, когда первый раз столкнулся с этим чудом, глазам своим не поверил. Остолбенеешь, вот клянусь.

– Похоже, Макс, нас тут ждет дивный новый мир… – заметил Цезарь. – Не терпится оценить, чем же он отличается от прежнего.

Сразу изменений разглядеть не удалось: в глаза бил яркий солнечный свет раннего осеннего утра и нестерпимо слепила матовая белизна взлетных полей и парковочных полос. Пришлось зажмуриться и надеть темные очки, и вот после этого стало ясно: да, дивный новый мир отличался от прежнего весьма заметно.

Это показывал, например, огромный экран, встретивший их при входе на парковку. Экран переливался всеми цветами радуги, зазывно шептал рекламные слоганы и являл взору весьма неожиданные фотографии понтифика, жреца и высочайшего чиновника Нумы.

Нет, конечно, Нума не представал на них обнаженным, но, как подумалось Харту, после серии этих фото многим захотелось бы увидеть его именно в таком виде.

Лециний встал перед экраном, задрав голову и придерживая на носу солнечные очки, и некоторое время молча смотрел, даже забыв зажечь сигарету, которая так и осталась у него во рту. Потом не сдержался, фыркнул.

– Вот всегда, когда я только уверюсь, что достаточно хорошо знаю этого ублюдка, он выкидывает какой-нибудь фортель…

– И не говори! – подхватил Луис. – Не ожидал, что скажу это, но… мне вдруг показалось это… эстетичным? Свежим? Крутым? Не знал, кстати, что у него такое хобби – гонки.

– Я думаю, и ты, и я много чего еще не знаем о Нуме, – ответил Цезарь.

– В этой пропотевшей майке… он прямо ничего… даже очень горяч… Только с чего это вдруг Департамент резко поменял тактику? Пошли в народ? Жречество с человеческим лицом? Гуманизируются? Для чего это им?

– Кто их знает… – медленно проговорил Цезарь, все еще глядя на экран. – Их главу уже давно не видно и не слышно, пару раз в год на официальных церемониях появляется, глух, как пень. Мне кажется, Анк Марций давно в маразме. Нума там царь и бог. Но зачем он это придумал, одному Юпитеру ведомо.

– Юпитеру? – насмешливо приподнял бровь Луис.

– Ты прав, конечно, совсем не Юпитеру, – кивнул Цезарь. – Пойдем уже к машине.

– А ты тоже прославился, Цезарь, – подал голос Макс и кивнул на другой экран, по которому медленно ползли строчки последних новостей, а приятный мужской баритон их выразительно озвучивал.

– В столицу империи возвращается молодой легат Гвадарского легиона, Гай Цезарь Лециний, которого считали погибшим. Особую важность это известие приобретает на фоне того, что на настоящий момент Лециний остается первым в ряду претендентов на престол, исходя из своей родословной. Напомним, что совсем недавно, в течение всего нескольких дней, загадочно ушли из жизни два других престолонаследника – Солоний, легат Британской колонии, и Веспасиан, консул культуры Великого Рима. О том, является ли исчезновение Цезаря Лециния также попыткой устранения претендента на престол, горячо спорят политические эксперты… В скором времени мы искренне надеемся услышать мнение самого легата на этот счет, а пока присоединяемся к бурным поздравлениям и прославлениям! Напомним, что силами небольшой боевой группы Цезаря Лециния две недели назад был подавлен военный переворот в Могадишском легионе, организованный и профинансированный, по нашим сведениям, китайской террористической группировкой «Черный лотос». Группировка давно выступает против римской международной политики и, в частности, официальной религии Рима. «Черный лотос» официально не поддерживается Великим Драконом Поднебесной, однако при этом и не преследуется китайскими властями со всей строгостью закона, что позволяет допустить мысль…

– Интересно, почему тут нет кучи журналистов? – удивился Харт, внимательно слушая новости – с некоторых пор они стали ему интересны.

– Потому что кто-то сообщил всем медиа, что легат прибудет завтра утром… – пропел Луис и подмигнул. – И номер рейса известен, и час прибытия, и даже имя легата значится в списке пассажиров…

– Какой молодец, – восхитился Цезарь. – Вот за что я тебя люблю, так это за…

– За то, что я вечно обеспечиваю тебе комфорт, мой легат? Всегда и везде? В любое время дня и ночи?

Цезарь хотел что-то сказать, но потом зыркнул в сторону Харта и молча кивнул.

Харт про себя усмехнулся. Он не ревновал к Луису. Вернее, ревновал, но… как-то не так. Не всерьез – не вспыхивало в нем того слепого раздражения, которое вызывало в нем обожание Свейна, например. Он не воспринимал Луиса как нечто лишнее, мешающее; наоборот, тот вписывался в ход событий самым естественным образом. Более того: казалось, убери его – и какая-то нужная часть сложившихся между ними тремя отношений рухнет. А обломками может и самого Харта приложить неслабо.

Ну и, в общем, память тела тоже никуда не выкинешь. Это был не просто мимолетный секс, что-то другое. Точно какая-то близость образовалась, теперь Макс не мог воспринимать Луиса как чужого. Даже на запах и вкус. Он пах как свой. И одновременно как нечто, что принадлежало Цезарю. Макс не мог всего этого толком объяснить, но волк в нем точно радовался присутствию Гаррелия.

***

Погода тем временем быстро переменилась, как это часто случает в ноябре. Небо нахмурилось и потемнело, забеременело дождем, пока они катили на пижонском вишневом автомобиле Луиса к городу; сильный ветер с моря трепал пинии и кипарисы, элегантными темными стражами  выстроившиеся  вдоль дороги, по самой дороге летала белая пыль.

Луис вел машину быстро и бесстрастно, курил, щурился от дыма и то и дело бросал цепкие взгляды то на Цезаря, то – в зеркало – на Харта, расположившегося на заднем сиденье.

– А ты ведь в курсе, что Нума не Юпитеру служит? – вдруг спросил он. – Возможно даже, знаешь – кому?

– Слухи доходили, но точно ничего не известно, это же Нума, – пожал плечами Цезарь. – А ты чего это так сильно вдруг им заинтересовался? И лояльным, как я посмотрю, стал безмерно… Признавайся, Лу? Что за шашни крутил в мое отсутствие? Всегда ведь кричал: терпеть его не могу!

– Я беспокоился, – после паузы ответил Гаррелий и прибавил газу, обгоняя какой-то ветхий, похожий на гигантское ржавое ведро седан с бесчисленной семьей внутри. – Я беспокоился, что ты умер, Цезарь. И не знал, что мне делать, как узнать, понимаешь? Я с ума сходил… Никакой информации, пустота, будто ты растворился…

– И совсем никого не было, кто бы развеял твою грусть, Макс-то был со мной, – ядовито вставил Цезарь.

– Заткнись, прошу тебя. Я дошел до того, что поплелся в какой-то притон, к самым вульгарным гадальщикам… крался среди ночи, как идиот… перебрал несколько шарлатанов: кто мне на картах гадал, кто на бычьей печени… Ты представь: сальные волосы, гремучие ожерелья, заскорузлые желтые пальцы, запах дешевого пойла… и вонь еще более дешевого табака…

– Фу, – сморщил нос Лециний.

– И тут мне одна старуха нашептала – правда, когда уже стрясла с меня изрядное количество сестерциев, что видения обычных гадалок весьма смутны, а чтобы точно удостовериться, надо идти к тому, кто говорит напрямую с… с…

– Я понял, – глухо сказал Лециний.

– Воображаешь мою реакцию? И этот вот разношерстный народец в каком-то забытым богами месте мне лопочет, что всем им однозначно известно, кто в Риме на короткой ноге с Мором. Что магия от магии не скроется. Что даже распоследний треклятый иллюзионист на улице знает этого черного мага, самого черного… что он дрожит перед ним, и преклоняет колени, и опускает лицо, когда тот просто проходит или проезжает мимо. А я сидел и хлопал глазами, как баран. Нет, я, конечно, официально знал, что Нума – жрец и маг, и уж если маг, то точно не белый, но…

– И что, ты пришел к нему, и он поразил тебя живописным ритуалом?

– Никаких ритуалов, ни живописных, ни скучных, – отмахнулся Гаррелий. – Но да, я пришел к нему. И он какое-то время зубоскалил, а потом просто сказал мне, что ты жив. Чтобы я не топил себя в слезах, а шел в модный магазин и отдал очередную тысячу сестерциев за новую коллекцию кашемира.

– Значит, был уверен? – задумчиво спросил Цезарь.

– Абсолютно. А потом… он тут на днях… провел фатумналию. И то, что на ней произошло… Это была реальная магия, Цезарь. И очень страшная.

– Фатумналию? – изумленно переспросил Лециний. – Я смотрю, новость на новость громоздится… Веспасиан вон отличился тем, как умер, раз уж не смог отличиться в жизни...

– О, это был всеобщий шок. Тоже винят магию, кстати…

– Ну еще бы. Если у человека отваливается ни с того ни с сего голова… А ведь он явно намеревался весело провести вечер…

– Это точно. Взял всю свиту, любовника, пестрой и смешливой толпой они отправлялись на озеро читать новую поэму модного поэта Кантидия и играть в самодеятельном театре…

–Так, значит, Веспасиан тоже мертв? Как и Солоний? – бесстрастно спросил Харт.

– Представляешь, какая внезапность, Макс. Именно так. Человек ведь смертен, а иногда внезапно смертен. А иногда как-то уж очень внезапно.

– Если уж говорить о внезапных и загадочных смертях, то упомянем в этом ряду любовницу Клавдия Прозерпину. Ее забрал Фатум...

– Кто забрал? – недоуменно воззрился на друга Цезарь.

– Ну я ж тебе говорю, Нума провел фатумналию. А он в самом деле вызвал Фатума. Это была не иллюзия.

– Адовы псы Гекаты… – потрясенно пробормотал легат. – Как тут у вас интересно было без нас. Рассказывай, Лу, чтоб тебя!

– Подожди, надо заехать в город… Сейчас это стало не так просто…

И правда, у Львиных ворот, которые вели в особо древние районы Рима (цветом как мед, песок и жженый сахар, знаменитые множеством вековых огромных олив, развалившихся на части), их встретил патруль военных легионеров столицы с автоматами наперевес.

– Это еще что? – поразился Лециний.

– Приказ императора, – объяснил Луис. – Во избежание эксцессов. И комендантский час ввели, по совету Хаврония. Много всего произошло за короткое время, вот и…

– Ясно, – резко сказал Цезарь. – Хавроний без дела не сидел. Похоже, самое время позвонить Нуме, и я очень надеюсь, что он не полностью посвятил себя фотосессиям и шопингу.

Пока Цезарь оживленно говорил с Нумой, Луис проворно лавировал в узкой паутине старых кварталов, пока не выехал на широкую улицу, ведущую к району Монти близ семи холмов, одному из самых роскошных в патрицианской части столицы. Харт смотрел в окно и кое-что даже узнавал – видимо, направлялись они к палаццо Лециниев, тому самому, с нежными садами, полными нахальных попугаев.

Цезарь едва успел отсоединиться от беседы с магом, как на скайфон поступил новый звонок, заполнивший салон автомобиля бравурным гимном. Легат взглянул на экран и подобрался.

– Счастлив приветствовать вас, ваше светлейшество, – проговорил он и сделал в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Луиса страшные глаза.

Сам Клавдий позвонил, понял Харт, видимо, дела серьезные. Либо представят Лециния к награде и осыплют розами, либо сошлют на глухие задворки империи. В Риме могло случиться и так, и так, он уж знал по себе, как непостоянна и непредсказуема богиня Фортуна.

Цезарь отвечал официально и односложно, поэтому понять из его ответов было ничего нельзя. Закончив разговор, откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза.

– И что он? – не стерпел Луис.

– Судьба мира решается в этот день и час, Лу, – улыбнулся Цезарь. – Через два часа я должен предстать перед царственным взором. Но сначала – душ. Мне кажется, в мою кожу въелась тысячелетняя грязь.

***

Дворец императора смердел розовым маслом, его запах обжигал Максу ноздри. Больше ничего занимательного он здесь не нашел – в знаменитый Круглый кабинет его, конечно, не допустили, Цезарь с гордо вскинутой головой и очень прямой спиной прошествовал туда один, и тяжелые кованые двери сомкнулись за ним, как хищные челюсти, лишь в полумраке мелькнул силуэт кого-то невысокого и полного, совсем не царственного на вид.

Макс остался скучать в безразмерном гулком коридоре – даже своим волчьим слухом услышать он ничего не мог, такими толстыми оказались здесь и двери, и стены. Изредка мимо проносились секретари с озабоченно выпученными глазами и рабы в одеждах цвета империи – настоящие рабы, не такие карикатурные, как в свое время сам Харт, и выглядели они хронически изнуренно. Макс и раньше подозревал, что у стареющего Клавдия характер не сахар, а рассказы легата в саванне лишь подтвердили эти подозрения. Тела и души дряхлеющих королей во все времена и во всех краях источали смертельный яд, и этим ядом был пропитан каждый дюйм в непомерно роскошном и душном дворце.

Харт смиренно сидел на низенькой скамеечке, а со стен и высоченных потолков на него с презрением взирали лепные наяды и богиня охоты Диана. Да что там – презрительно смотрели даже ее ветвисторогие олени, даром что мраморные. Но Макс думал не о том, что ему совсем не место во дворцах. Он думал о том, о чем обмолвился в машине Луис.

Что Нума служит Мору.

Это многое объясняло.

Харт и не подозревал, что такие маги могут существовать в реальности, а не в древних легендах. Он поневоле проникся уважением к этому ублюдку – очевидно, что служба его была тяжелее всех мыслимых на свете.

Кроме того, как Цезарь раньше проговорился, Нума был провидцем, то есть – и в это Макс тоже раньше никогда бы не поверил – мог прозревать будущее.

И ведь именно Нума избавил его от смерти и преподнес в подарок Цезарю Лецинию.

Теперь Макс задавался вопросом: зачем? Зачем сильнейшему и опаснейшему человеку во всем Риме было тратить свое драгоценное время на какого-то центуриона? Почему это было так важно? Почему Нума даже снизошел до того, чтобы проверить, как там новый раб устроен, когда приезжал в Гвадар?

Значит ли это, что он что-то видел в будущем? И было ли это связано с тем, что вокруг начали твориться какие-то адово странные вещи? И знал ли он… знал ли он, что Макс оборотень, даже тогда, когда тот еще сам об этом не ведал? И какое отношение имела к этому сама Смерть? Может быть, Нума видел будущее глазами Мора? Тогда Макс ему сильно не завидовал.

Харт, сам не зная как, оказался в самой гуще магии – материи, которую он весьма смутно понимал. Хуже того, черной магии. Но Макс боялся не за себя – он все острее тревожился за Цезаря, который почему-то оказался слишком близко к Нуме и даже имел с ним какие-то общие дела.

На эти вопросы не находилось ответа, да и кроме того, Харт был уверен, что никто на эти темы лично для него, эвоката, распространяться не будет, какие бы убедительные доводы об обеспечении безопасности он упрямому и скрытному легату ни приводил.

Вечером Цезарь как раз встречался с Нумой, в какой-то богом забытой траттории под названием Morgana на окраине, и Макс внутренне весь ощетинился, когда туда входил, словно сама траттория уже несла опасность. Его, разумеется, опять оставили ждать, но здесь, в отличие от дворца, он хотя бы мог слышать часть беседы – и думал, что допустил это Цезарь намеренно. Так он сидел в углу, нахохлившись и напрягши шею, смотрел в дубовую столешницу и глупо крутил в пальцах крошечную идиотскую вазочку, ранее примостившуюся рядом с солонкой, перечницей и бутылками с оливковым маслом и винным уксусом.

Траттория, кстати, оказалась ничего: хотя стены здесь были облупившиеся и пахло мокрой штукатуркой, но запахи съестного витали дивные. Правда, Харту в горло кусок не лез теперь в присутствии Нумы.

А вот Цезарю, похоже, в его присутствии было вполне комфортно. Да что там, он вовсю подшучивал над Нумой, а тот в ответ разражался легким зубастым смехом.

Непринужденно они заказали форель и белое вино, оба ели с аппетитом, и со стороны это выглядело задушевной и остроумной беседой двух старинных друзей, пока вдруг Цезарь не тронул мага за манжету белой сорочки, выглядывавшую из-под рукава темного пиджака.

И Харт отлично расслышал его глухое:

– Чья это кровь?

Вот после этого уши Макса сами по себе, как локаторы, повернулись в нужную сторону.

– Острый же глаз у тебя, однако, – медленно проговорил Нума. – Какое внимание моим рукам, Гай Цезарь Лециний, уж не флиртуешь ли ты со мной? Совсем крохотная капля, и почему это должна быть именно кровь? Скорее всего, соус… Как я стал небрежен, боги мои...

– Так чья кровь? – повторил Цезарь.

Нума вздохнул, и в этом вздохе скопилась вся горечь многострадального человечества. Он откинулся на спинку и устроился поудобнее.

– Так случилось, дорогой мой Цезарь, что Хавроний избрал меня своим спасителем, когда его постигло несчастье. Он понадеялся на мои силы, которые, увы, явно переоценил. Я пытался ему помочь, как только возможно, но боюсь, не сильно преуспел. Я только что оставил его, и ты видишь лишь приметы того, что с ним не все ладно, – почти речитативом пропел Нума.

Как же гладко заплетает, восхитился Макс. Нума порой умел говорить, как будто заклинал. Впрочем, он ведь наверняка это и делал, и не один, а сотни раз.

– Да что ты говоришь? – осторожно хмыкнул Цезарь, не торопясь убирать пальцы с запястья мага. – Хавроний? И что же с ним приключилось?

– Хавроний намедни очень неудачно выбрал любовника. Красивый, как бог, юноша, но своевольный и непредсказуемый. Такими нельзя управлять. Случилось так, что какая-то червоточина в нем проявилась, и Хавроний этим вечером упал на нож не менее семи раз.

– Семь раз?! Какой злобный юноша, однако.

– Очевидно, консул уже не так хорош в постели, как раньше. Или не так щедр вне нее.

– Такое случается, да. Но как же он выжил после… семи раз?

– Понимаешь ли… легат… иногда у людей имеются некоторые вещицы. Те, о которых много говорят, но которые в основном оказываются фальшивыми. А иногда попадаются среди них и настоящие. Хавронию ужасно повезло, что его вещица была подлинной.

– Оберег, – прошептал Цезарь. – Откуда он взял настолько мощный?.. Но ты видел его… он жив? Он будет жить?

– Мне показалось, там было море крови. Не просто лужа, Цезарь – море, в нем луна отражалась так, что заполнила собой все покои, белая и сияющая. Кто-то очень постарался. Однако боги добры к нам, и Хавроний, похоже, действительно будет жить.

– Он просил тебя?.. Тебя, Нума? С чего бы это? – прищурился Лециний.

– Он считает, что мы с ним друзья. Добрые друзья, скованные одной цепью, понимаешь ли. После церемонии фатумналии.

Цезарь помолчал несколько секунд, а потом отпил сразу треть своего немаленького бокала.

– Ах, вот оно что… – понимающе проговорил он. – Он принял пророчество на свой счет.

– А ты уже в курсе всех дел, Цезарь, как я погляжу, – оскалился Нума и тоже отпил солидный глоток вина.

– Зачем тебе это надо, маг? – медленно проговорил Цезарь, разглядывая стены с потускневшими синими фресками, изображавшими танцы наяд. – Зачем ты хочешь посадить меня на престол? Тебе-то какой в этом прок? Ты не побрезговал руки по локоть в кровь окунуть… Головы падают, как гнилые яблоки.

– Да я по шею стою в крови, Цезарь, и уже давно, я только и пытаюсь, что не захлебнуться ею. Но если ты не взойдешь на трон, кровь зальет весь белый свет. А я стою на страже этого мира.

– Почему?

На лице Нумы отразилось что-то вроде легкой тени недоумения – так, как будто сам вопрос был неуместен и непонятен.

– Это долг всех, кто владеет магией. Так предначертано.

Цезарь поднял брови так высоко, что Харт начал беспокоиться, как бы они не улетели с его лица совсем.

– Нума! От тебя ли я это слышу? Не ты ли как-то сказал мне, что мы живем на свете, где зло вьет гнезда в каждой щели и все пути свиваются в клубок?

– А ты помнишь все мои слова, Цезарь, как это лестно, – усмехнулся Нума. – Все так, все так. Но кто-то должен распутать клубок, для этого есть свой час. И он пришел.

Цезарь смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, точно не узнавал. А потом медленно поставил уже пустой бокал на стол.

– И что мне делать теперь?

– О, насколько я знаю, интенданты Клавдия сбились с ног и стонут от ужаса – на организацию твоего чествования как победителя в Могадишо отведено всего три дня, небывалая спешка! Победителя – и, заодно уж, чтобы два раза не вставать и не тратиться, нового легата Британии. Так что я тебе советую, Цезарь, потренировать перед зеркалом особенно изящные позы и чеканное выражение лица, а заодно примерить лавровый венок и вспомнить навыки езды в седле. Фото и видео с тобой размножат тысячами по всей империи до самых глухих ее концов. Машина пропаганды уже заработала, и она не знает жалости. Нас всех ждет Триумф Воли Великого Рима, и тебе отведено место не в первом ряду, мой Цезарь, ты прямо, прямо на арене, в снопе света, в лучах прожекторов… На тебя будут устремлены все взгляды, готовься. Главное, чтобы тебя не сожрали по дороге восторженные римляне… но я за этим прослежу. А то ведь знаешь, как сходит с ума от любви простой люд – до каннибализма совсем недалеко, лоск цивилизации слетает моментально.

– Ты пугаешь меня, Нума. Я как будто не знаю тебя.

– Возможно, ты будешь больше любить меня, Цезарь, – осклабился маг и встал. – И успокой телохранителя, он так тревожится за тебя, что это даже неприлично. Что ты ему сказал?

– Луис узнал от уличных гадалок, что ты служишь Мору, – криво усмехнулся Лециний.

Нума молча кивнул, встал и запахнул черное пальто. Они вышли в сад, где темнели силуэты пиний и голых черешен, а воздух был сладкий, несмотря на редкие порывы холодного ветра, несущего запахи сырой земли.

– Макс, не надо с таким упоением кидаться в терновый куст, – услышал Харт тихий шепот в ухо, хотя маг вроде бы и головы не повернул. – Я пока не планирую поиметь нашего будущего императора, хотя идея и заманчивая. Ведь многие вопросы успешно решаются в постели, тебе ли не знать? Но сейчас твое драконье сопение ни к чему, я еще даже не вышел поиграть.

Макс только моргнуть успел, а Нума уже скрылся в темноте.

– А знаешь, Макс, – задумчиво произнес Цезарь через несколько минут, когда Харт подошел и неслышно встал за его спиной. – Иногда полуночные совы – совсем не то, чем кажутся.

***

Домой ехали молча. Макс неторопливо вел тяжелый черный автомобиль по темным улицам, ему не хотелось разговаривать. Цезарь тоже не промолвил ни слова, курил, пуская дым в открытое окно, даже глаза у него были прикрыты. Только у самого палаццо спросил, не поворачивая головы:

– Ты ведь все слышал, правда?

– Зачем бы иначе ты меня там посадил, – хмыкнул Макс. – Только вот гадаю: и в самом деле зачем, а, Цезарь? В интригах я не смыслю ни хрена.

– Люблю, когда ты ловко прикидываешься бревном, Харт, – кивнул Цезарь, – только со мной этот номер не пройдет. У тебя ум устроен иначе, Макс, чем у Луиса или у меня, поэтому когда-нибудь в урочный час, может быть, именно тебе придет верное решение. Да и как мой эвокат ты должен быть в курсе всех дел, что касаются моей безопасности.

– Если ты решил иметь дело с Нумой, о безопасности говорить не приходится.

– Похоже, это он решил иметь дело со мной, Макс, – задумчиво произнес Цезарь.

– Но ты совсем не против.

Цезарь пожал плечами.

– Ты бы отказался от такого союзника?

– Так ты хочешь владеть Римом?

– Почему бы и нет, Макс? Это весьма интересное будущее.

– Он знал, что ты не откажешься, даже не сомневался, – кивнул Макс. – С твоим-то гонором.

Лециний фыркнул совсем не так, как полагается будущему императору, и ловко выскользнул из машины, незаметно уже миновавшей устрашающе пышные ворота и плавно остановившейся во дворе, у самых белых мраморных ступеней палаццо.

– Вот затем я тебя и позвал, – весело сообщил он Максу, когда тот тоже оставил место водителя и поднялся к дверям. – Обожаю твою здоровую критику.

– Да уж конечно, – пробормотал Харт.

Критики Цезарь, насколько Максу удалось его узнать, не терпел вообще никакой – ни здоровой, ни болезненной. Всех его критиков постигала незавидная судьба.

В одной из гостиных обнаружился Луис, небрежно сложивший ноги на кофейный столик из пурпурного муранского стекла. Он заметно нервничал и уже изрядно надрался – перед ним красовались две пустые бутылки из-под красного вина.

– Цезаарь... Восходящая звезда на политическом небосклоне Рима и ее верный страж! – уже заметно глотая слова, протянул он и отсалютовал бокалом. – Как все прошло?

Цезарь сбросил его ноги со столешницы.

– Ты имеешь в виду встречу с Клавдием или с Нумой? – небрежно поинтересовался он, опускаясь в кресло напротив и беря одну из нераспечатанных бутылок, батареей выстроившихся под столиком. Луис сделал большие стратегические запасы, чтобы скрасить ожидание в засаде.

– Ого, – подскочил Гаррелий. – Да ты везде, как я посмотрю, успел. Ну и?

– Мы едем в Британию, Луис. Готовься. Я возьму на себя Британский легион, он осиротел, как ты знаешь, после смерти Солония.

– Неприятной и загадочной смерти Солония. Не боишься, что туманы Альбиона и на тебя повлияют? Они источают какую-то уж очень странную лихорадку…

– Не боюсь, – веселясь, ответил Цезарь. – Ветер дует с другой стороны, Лу. С туманами Альбиона все в порядке. А через три дня я проеду по улицам Рима на черном коне, и мой путь будет усыпан розами.

– Главное, чтобы аллергии не возникло, – буркнул Харт, вспомнив запахи в императорском дворце.

– А что, в этом доме никого больше нет? – спросил Цезарь, прислушиваясь к гулкой тишине палаццо. Окно в соседней зале было открыто в патио, и ветер по плитам пола вдувал к их ногам сухие листья и опавшую хвою.

– Я отослал всех, всех, всех, – скороговоркой проговорил Луис и снова наполнил бокал. – А жена твоя в отъезде. Так что да, мы одни. Ну, вернее, мы одни и Макс Харт.

– Ты решил упиться до беспамятства?

– Я наконец-то могу позволить себе расслабиться, – парировал Луис. – Ты жив, здоров, защищен, у тебя блестящее будущее, и даже с Нумой ты, похоже, удачно пообщался, а это далеко не каждому удается. Чего же мне еще желать?

Похоже, он действительно пьян, подумал Макс. Опустошенные бутылки выпустили на волю джинна – всю непомерную, болезненную любовь, которую Гаррелий питал к Цезарю. Казалось, ее можно было ощутить кожей, такой обжигающей она была, так горчила на языке, так шелково обволакивала.

– Пожелай чего-нибудь для себя, Луис, – чуть надменно посоветовал Цезарь. – Чего ты хочешь для себя? Иногда полезно побыть эгоистом.

Тут галл развернулся и так взглянул, что Лециний разом осекся.

Макс знал, знал, что вот сейчас немедленно надо уйти, но почему-то не мог двинуться с места: все смотрел на этих двоих, не зная, куда деваться, – притяжение, которое искрило между ними, завораживало.

Наконец он сумел оторваться и двинуться к дверям – благо они были открыты и можно было незаметно скрыться в глубине большого дома.

Не тут-то было.

– Макс! – резко окликнул его Цезарь. – Куда это ты направился? Я думал, ты составишь нам компанию. Нам вдвоем явно столько не выпить, видимо, Луис рассчитывал на троих. Да и дурно это пахнет: ты был рядом в трудный час, а отметить удачное возвращение с нами не хочешь?

Луис только глазами сверкнул, взял новую бутылку и присосался прямо к горлышку, напрочь забыв про церемониал неторопливого разлития в бокалы и демонстративного наслаждения вкусом и запахом.

Похоже, Макса втянули в новое шоу, и это его начинало сильно злить. Однако в животе уже что-то заворочалось горячим клубком, разливая щекочущее тепло ниже, в пах, а в солнечном сплетении будто звезда запульсировала. Есть такие звезды, пульсары, невесть откуда пришла мысль, и Харт с опозданием понял, что атмосфера в гостиной сильно изменилась. От Цезаря теперь явственно разливалась какая-то сила, заполняя собой все вокруг, заставляя гореть и плавиться от желания, от истомы и еще от какой-то странной нежности.

Нечто похожее пару раз Макс ощущал рядом с Нумой, но то были совсем другие чувства – от того словно бы шла темная волна надвигающегося торнадо, тихая и очень страшная. Цезарь же был как утренняя звезда, та, что первая всходит голубым сполохом на еще ночном небосклоне и внушает надежду на то, что тьма отступит.

Однако в безопасности Макс себя тоже не чувствовал – напротив, волоски на загривке встали дыбом, и глаза, он знал, тревожно зажглись желтым. Луис вообще дрожал – и это была дрожь, не контролируемая разумом, нервная реакция тела, которую не удавалось обуздать.

– Это нечестно, – выдавил Гаррелий.

– Не ты ли сам все время уговаривал меня, чтобы я себя отпустил? – вскинул бровь Цезарь.

Больше ни на кого не обращая внимания, он быстро осушил бокал, а потом взял вино и направился к выходу, расстегивая на груди рубашку.

– Я хочу искупаться. Шевелите задницами, вам тоже не помешало бы освежиться...

И они встали и пошли за ним, как будто были крысами, а Цезарь – мальчиком с волшебной флейтой. И, совсем как тот дивный мальчик, он тоже вел их к какой-то пропасти, только пока непонятно было, насколько она глубока.

***

Пространство бассейна оказалось поистине гигантским – прозрачная вода бросала колышущиеся зеленые и голубые отсветы на точеные колонны, поддерживавшие многогранные своды потолка, на которых расцветали мраморные цветы и резвились мраморные олени.

Однако еще красивее, чем колонны и потолки, казались Харту два стройных тела, рыбами скользившие в блистающем нутре бассейна. Луис отбросил стеснение и обиды и ластился к Цезарю, как кот, хватал его за бока и что-то шептал на ухо. Теперь они пили из одного горлышка по очереди, так что красные капли пятнали их влажную кожу, как краска или кровь. Загляденье, да и только.

Харт и сам притащил с собой бутылку и периодически прикладывался к ней. Однако в бассейн не полез, а вольготно разлегся на ложе, устроенном в мраморной нише. Пусть отведут душу – Луис, бедный, наверняка весь извелся. И Цезарь… он тоже скучал. Смертельно скучал.

Обжигали эти мысли, обжигали сильно, хотя Харт и знал, что – нельзя, бесполезно: у Лециния свои правила игры, он такой, какой есть, и ради кого-то меняться не будет. Луисом уж точно не пожертвует, да и с чего бы? Макс понимал. Все понимал, и, тем не менее, в груди больно ворочались горячие угли.

Ему вдруг жутко, просто нестерпимо сильно захотелось взять Цезаря прямо на глазах у Луиса. Показать, что теперь Цезарь и его тоже. Так захотелось, что волк рыкнул внутри, и чуть когти не полезли. Но Макс чудовищным усилием воли подавил инстинкты. Нет, в воду он не пойдет, а то не дай боги – не удержится еще.

– Харт, – вдруг позвал Цезарь, точно почувствовав что-то. – Ты чего там пьянствуешь в одиночку? Кажется, твоя задача меня охранять в любых условиях.

– Что-то я не вижу здесь места, где мог бы спрятаться снайпер. А если кто внезапно ворвется, я среагирую, легат, не волнуйся, – откликнулся Макс.

– Он и рабом-то был нахален донельзя, а в роли телохранителя невыносим вдвойне… – пробормотал Цезарь Луису. – И все это с твоей подачи…

Макс ощерился: он прекрасно все слышал.

– Согласен – просто невыносим, – кивнул Луис. Его совсем развезло, он еле ворочал языком. – Только тебе ведь, Цезарь, похоже, как раз это и нравится…

– А тебе нет, скажешь?

Макс снова глотнул цекубы. Теперь горело уже все тело – а не надо было столько пить, не надо было столько смотреть на голых любовников. Эти римляне будто заразили его своим совершеннейшим бесстыдством, но, если честно, дело было совсем не в бесстыдстве, просто он уже немного заплутал в том, что чувствовал к ним обоим, темные, темные это были дорожки… Темные и пьяные, и надо было бы немного протрезветь, а не получалось, все больше затягивало.

– Тебе особое приглашение нужно, Харт? Вот уж не думал, – тихо и неожиданно отчетливо, несмотря на все выпитое вино, произнес Цезарь, и Макса разом как в огонь сунули.

Луис просто кусал костяшку пальца, мокрые кудри упали на лоб. Он молчал, но смотрел черно и похотливо, лишь на самом дне глаз оставались какие-то насмешливые искры.

Макс молча поставил вино на мраморный столик и скользнул в воду – тихо, почти без всплеска, как змея.

– Тут не очень удобно, – заметил он, подплыв так, что оба голых тела оказались прижаты им к бортику бассейна.

– А ты всегда такой практичный, Харт, – усмехнулся Луис. – Прямо чувствую себя ребенком на выгуле с нянькой. Там не стой, это руками не трогай, с собакой не играй – укусит…

– Руками как раз можешь потрогать, – осклабился Макс и вдруг ощутил, как тяжелый горячий узел в груди распустился, и стало легко-легко, словно по венам шампанское заструилось. – А вот насчет «укусит» ты няньку зря не послушал…

И он дернул галла за кудри к себе и впился в его рот, заглушая какие-то слабые протесты, которых и вовсе уже не должно было быть.

Цезарь молча смотрел, как он насилует приоткрытые губы Луиса, но не шевелился, и только глаза его все сильнее темнели.

– Макс, – наконец сказал он. – Меня допекло ждать уже.

– Что, не привык стоять в очереди, легат? – хрипло спросил Макс, почти отбросив Луиса и поворачиваясь к бывшему господину.

Тот вибрировал весь, как струна, так что даже голос изменился.

– Ты сейчас уберешься нахер отсюда, если...

– Да ни хера подобного, – прервал его Макс, рывком хватая за шею.

Стоном, с которым Цезарь принял его поцелуй, он себя выдал с головой, как и тем, с какой жадностью вцепился в Максовы плечи, с какой яростью отвечал, как голодно впивались ногти в кожу. Целовались бешено, как будто в первый раз, до стука зубов о зубы, а потом Цезарь жестко толкнул Макса к Луису обратно – как мяч в игре.

– На короткий перепих сегодня не надейся, Харт, – с присвистом выдавил он, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и нисколько уже не заботясь о том, как выглядит и что говорит. – Мы тебя по косточкам разберем, слышишь? В спальню идем, живо, не хочу, чтобы у меня наядский хвост вырос…

Макс проводил взглядом его прямую спину, даже пока не опуская взгляд ниже, просто смотрел, как Цезарь подхватил очередную бутылку, как скрылся в проеме дверей, даже не удосужившись вытереться.

– Не человек, а яд, да, Харт? Шевелись давай… – пихнул в бок Луис. – У меня тоже уже всякое терпение в ноль вышло. Да и у тебя лицо, как будто вот-вот удар хватит.

***

Сексом это можно было назвать с большой натяжкой.

Если где-то в светских оргиях патриции и проявляли терпение и выдержку, если где-то и млели от истомы и тушились в собственной лени, то только не здесь, не в спальне Цезаря Лециния этим ноябрьским вечером.

Для начала роскошную легатскую постель, которая большую часть своей истории стояла пустой и невинной, так как легат в этом доме почти не появлялся, варварски залили вином. Потом этим же вином облились сами, и кожа у всех троих стала липкой, как ловушки для мух. Подушки полетели на пол, туда же отправились запятнанные простыни из бывшего несколько минут назад белейшим египетского хлопка, пустые бутылки, полотенца, которые Луис прихватил из бассейна, вытираясь по пути в спальню.

Макс вообще уже неважно соображал, поэтому на прелюдии не разменивался, да впрочем, никому не были нужны эти прелюдии, не на скрипках они сюда приперлись втроем играть.

Цезарь подмял под себя Луиса, едва их тела коснулись постели. После они сплелись клубком, и Максу на миг действительно привиделось, что в красноватом свете ночной лампы мечется и перекатывается животное с двумя спинами, рычащее и царапающее само себя. Луис что-то бормотал по-галльски и впивался в рот Цезаря и Макса поочередно – он уже был адово пьян от вина, но, похоже, еще больше был пьян от любви.

Харт не мешал – Цезарю надо было оторваться после длинной разлуки. Могли бы ведь и сгинуть в саванне насовсем, и что сталось бы тогда с Луисом? Макс подозревал ответ. Он мог и подождать. Ну, по крайней мере, мог попытаться себя сдержать. Хотелось просто зверски.

Но когда Лециний наконец оказался рядом, то сжал Максовы бока с неожиданной силой и горячечно шепнул в ухо совсем не то, что тот ожидал.

– Хочу тебя поиметь, Макс, – просто сообщил Цезарь и воззрился этими своими невозможными глазами – голубыми, и темными, и жадными, и еще совсем не сытыми.

Харт булькнул. Слов у него не было. Потом разродился идиотским и хриплым:

– И давно?

Цезарь посмеялся, но как-то поверхностно, дежурно, и глаз с Макса не сводил, и дышать тяжело не переставал.

– Мне сейчас кажется: сколько себя помню… Перевернись.

И положил ему руку на шею, как хозяин псу.

И опять от Цезаря потянуло волной энергии, Макс точно увидел ее – она была как блистающее розовое масло, как виноградный сок, как розовое вино, и кровь в висках застучала, зашумела, кожа точно вскипела, так что ее захотелось скинуть, а в члене будто бы вспух факел, и пульс озверел.

Лампа в изголовье вдруг замигала заполошно, словно сигнализировала о чем-то.

– Луису тоже меня отдашь? – наугад спросил Харт, и Цезарь кивнул.

– Ты теперь наш, Макс. Будешь нашим. Всегда и во всем.

Тут Макс вдруг завелся невозможно сильно. Никогда у него не было любовников сверху, и патриции, вероятно, знали об этом, может быть, этим еще объяснялся невыразимый голод в их глазах, или просто каждому захотелось присвоить зверя. Сильные оказались эти тонкие гибкие аристократы, вертели и сгибали бывшего центуриона, как куклу. Если бы Макс не знал о своей природе, ему бы стало страшно.

Он уже успел испытать на себе физическую силу Цезаря в драке и вот теперь почувствовал ее снова. Хватка у Лециния была железная, и бывшего раба он жалеть не снизошел, когда тот попал в его власть. Луис моментально протрезвел от силы желания, и Харта трахали так, словно наступил конец света, словно пылал и исходил стенаниями последний час перед закатом всего живого.

А что, урывками думал Харт, утыкаясь лицом в простыни и поневоле елозя по ним распяленным в стоне ртом, обильно оставляя на них пятна слюны и пота, может быть, он и наступил. Конкретно для него – того мира, который был ему знаком. Потому что сейчас, с каждым обжигающим движением, с каждым выбрасывающим из разума толчком, он как будто ощущал, как на нем выжигают некое клеймо. Он знал, что навсегда запомнит этот момент – когда каждый из них оказался внутри него, добрался до его нутра, сплавился и склеился с ним, стал единым целым.

И после этой мысли он думать совсем перестал.

Лампа перестала мигать, потом вдруг задрожала и погасла совсем.

***

Проснулся Макс один, с обвившейся, как змея, вокруг ног простыней. С другой стороны дома сильно тянуло кофе, и откуда-то сырой волной проникал прохладный осенний воздух. Утро было раннее.

Макс сел на постели и разыскал на прикроватном столике пачку сигарет, которую оставил там вчера, мельком осмотрел себя: благодаря оборотнической регенерации синяков и следов от укусов на его коже не осталось, и он даже мимоходом об этом пожалел. О чем он точно не жалел, так это об отсутствии саднящих ощущений в заднице. Вряд ли он смог бы так же непринужденно сесть, не будучи ликаном.

Однако в памяти все отпечаталось так, что не стереть. Здесь волчья природа не действовала.

И слава богам.

Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас покурить на холодном воздухе, в тишине и одиночестве, бездумно пялясь на осенний сад. Освежить голову, подержать ее, наконец, пустой. Но, уже зажигая сигарету, Макс вдруг отчетливо понял, что физически ему курить совсем не хочется.

Волк. Это волк настраивал его против табачного дыма. Для него он считался отравой.

Макс хмыкнул, однако все равно направился в патио – как был голышом. Теперь он жаждал просто чистого воздуха, запаха осени, которая пахла как вино, и как дым от костра, и как ягоды, и как кровь, и как носящийся еще где-то далеко снег.

Там его мечты блаженно потупить и отвлечься от всего, что с ним приключилось за последние несколько месяцев, разбились вдребезги.

Опершись спиной о косяк открытых балконных дверей, в патио стоял Цезарь, и вот он-то бесстыдно курил, прикрывая веки от удовольствия. Под глазами чернели здоровые бессонные синяки, губы вспухли до неприличия и местами треснули. Одет был легат в легкое бежевое пальто с небрежно завернутым воротником, а под пальто, судя по уходящим под кашемир голым ключицам и длинной обнаженной шее, не было совсем ничего.

Харт сглотнул – еще несколько минут назад он был уверен, что утолил свою страсть на много дней вперед, однако крупно просчитался. Она и не думала утихать.

– Харт, – лениво сказал Цезарь и окинул Макса таким же ленивым взглядом. – Как спалось?

Он снова находился в модусе навечно утомленного несовершенством жизни аристократа. И тем не менее пристально за Максом следил, тот это остро ощущал.

– А то ты не знаешь, легат, как мне спалось, – буркнул Макс.

– Ну что, готов к Триумфу Воли? Последний раз такое шествие, кажется, лет сорок назад проходило… Так что вот тебе прекрасный шанс показать себя во всей красе, – с подозрительным весельем в голосе продолжил Лециний.

Харт почувствовал, как щекам становится горячо. В голове вспышками замелькало, как он сегодня ночью показал себя во всей красе. Если он оказался готов к тому, что его одновременно поимеют в рот и в задницу,  парад у него точно никаких страхов не вызывал.

Правда, сегодня ночью он был не телохранителем, а, скорее, подопытной крысой, окутанной проводками, по которым непрестанно подавали ток в зоны мозга, отвечающие за разные виды удовольствия, заставляя корчиться от оргазмов. И если он уже это пережил, хотя и с трудом, то проехать за Цезарем в венке из лавровых листьев, состроив мрачную рожу, он точно сумеет.

– Будь спокоен, мой легат. Я не ударю в грязь перед высокими господами.

– М-м, а ночью, помнится, ты называл нас грязными римскими выродками… – ввернул Цезарь.

Сигарета мешала видеть его улыбку, но совершенно точно он веселился.

Теперь у Макса было впечатление, что не краска разливается по щекам, а что морду с силой растерли кирпичом. Поток самых изощренных ругательств лился вчера из его рта постоянно, а «грязными выродками» припечатал он патрициев, когда они решили поиметь Харта поочередно, поставив на четвереньки, как портовую шлюху, и оргазм вышел какой-то длинный, нескончаемый, словно в теле гуляло Северное Сияние, заставляя судорожно сжиматься каждую клетку. Впрочем, благовоспитанные патриции в долгу не остались и сыпали в ответ такими словечками, какие Харт слышал раньше только в кабаках от пьяной матросни, сошедшей на берег после полугодового плавания.

Да и вообще, смущение у Макса в гостях никогда не задерживалось. Он решил, что всё, хватит: позабавились, и достаточно. Поэтому подошел к Цезарю и просто сунул руку ему под пальто.

Тот одновременно посмотрел абсолютно круглыми глазами и задышал в два раза чаще. Теперь стало весело Харту.

– Не простудишься? Ноябрь на дворе…

– Какой ты заботливый, Макс… мать твою… что ты делаешь? Сдурел совсем? Мор тебя раздери… у меня же сигарета, я тебе шею так прожгу…

– А ты уж постарайся, не прожги, – проворчал Макс, поднимая Цезаря и заставляя его обхватить ногами свою талию, а потом входя в него одним толчком, так что тот только охнул и вцепился Харту в плечи.

Пепел действительно осыпался горячим столбиком на разрисованную татуировками кожу, но Максу было плевать. С каждым резким движением, с каждым вздохом Цезаря, жадно глядя  на его закушенные губы и дрожащие ресницы, Макс ощущал, как предстоящие дни рисуются во все более выгодном свете.

Пожалуй, Триумф Воли, думал он, кусая вспотевшую, чем-то тонко пахнущую шею в сбившемся вырезе воротника, – действительно увлекательное мероприятие, и чего он так сомневался в этом еще пару минут назад?

– Отпусти, – утомленно сказал Цезарь, когда все закончилось, быстро и бурно, и пихнул Харта в грудь. – Макс. По твоей милости мне снова надо в душ. А пальто теперь нести в химчистку, идиот.

Но, когда Макс его поставил на ноги и отошел, добавил, уже снова с усмешкой в голосе:

– В упор не видишь никаких препятствий, да, Харт? И с кем я только связался, боги…

– Да среди тех, кто тебя окружает, только Гаррелий нормальный, и то с натяжкой, – заметил Макс. – А так: то оборотень, с которым ты трахаешься, то маг самого Мора, и у тебя с ним тоже шашни непонятные…

– Дался же вам Нума, чего вы с Луисом так о нем тревожитесь? – нахмурился Цезарь. – С Нумой смогу только я разобраться, если будет такая необходимость, он же вас в порошок сотрет одним движением пальца. Ликан не ликан, воин не воин, вам с ним никак не тягаться…

– Вот это-то и тревожит, – честно и мрачно ответил Макс, но Цезарь только досадливо отмахнулся и пошел в дом.


	36. Триумф Воли

Нума был прав – машина пропаганды заработала.

Как и фатумналий, триумфов Рим не видел давным-давно. Последние десятки лет были уныло мирными, а власть – жадной и тревожной. Клавдий принадлежал к числу людей, которые предпочитали ничем не выделяться в жизни, дабы не вызвать зависть богов.

Да и сами триумфы стали совсем не те, что в древности, Макс перед церемонией почитал кое-какие исторические хроники. Например, из процессий исчезли колесницы, теперь триумфатор ехал верхом на коне. И уж конечно, никто не демонстрировал пленников всему городу.

Однако некоторые вещи не поменялись: разрешение на триумф по-прежнему давали Сенат и Коллегия жрецов, а шествие заканчивалось в Капитолии жертвой Юпитеру – правда, теперь это были денежные пожертвования, а не белые быки с золотыми рогами.

Цезарь в этой ролевой игре исполнял роль Юпитера, одетый в затканную пальмовыми листьями пурпурную тунику, шитый золотом пурпурный плащ и кожаные сандалии. Раньше в правой руке триумфаторы держали лавровую ветвь, а в левой – скипетр из слоновой кости с золотым орлом, но потом эта честь стала доступна только императорам.

– А ничего, нарядно, – хмыкнул Харт, когда увидел Лециния в этой самой тунике, к слову, не прикрывавшей даже коленей. – Изначально задумывалось, чтобы это выглядело эротично и немного инфантильно?

– Закрой рот, – слегка сморщил нос Цезарь, разглядывая себя в зеркале в полный рост. – Скажи спасибо, что мне лицо не раскрасили красной краской, когда-то давно это было обязательным.

– Две тысячи лет назад, – сказал Макс. – Ты бы еще сотворение мира вспомнил. Я слышал, еще амулет надевали от сглаза – а толпа-то будет огромная… Не хочешь поберечься?

– Предлагаешь мне повесить на шею фасцинус? Серьезно, фаллос с крыльями? – усмехнулся Цезарь и повернулся к Максу. – А ты знаешь, почему фасцинусу приписывают чудодейственную силу? Якобы фаллос привлекает к себе все внимание.

– Я видел, в некоторых домах такие амулеты до сих пор над входом вешают, а на полях и в садах выставляют для охраны. В моем детстве такой вот огромный фаллос целый месяц носили по деревням, когда летом пал скот. Еще песни устраивали и пляски в честь него.

– Варвар ты, Макс, и деревня твоя варварская.

– Куда уж нам, сиволапым, – покивал Макс.

– Ты бы еще Нуме посоветовал летающий фаллос на шею повесить, вот я посмотрел бы на его лицо. 

– Похоже, этот черный маг все твои мысли стал занимать, Цезарь. Не думаешь, что уже под чары попал?

– Это вряд ли, – покачал головой Цезарь. – Найдет коса на камень. Да ладно, не дуйся. Пока я свободен от всякой магии, а что такое итифаллы, прекрасно знаю. Знаю и то, что многие еще в эту лабуду верят и активно практикуют. А у некоторых людей фаллос действительно стягивает весь фокус внимания, так что эти практики даже не лишены смысла.

– Просто было бы забавно, – оскалился Макс.

– Ты вроде как должен мной гордиться, эвокат.

– Я и горжусь, – вдруг серьезно сказал Макс.

Он вправду гордился. В каком-то смысле Цезарь заслуживал триумфа, хотя Харт и понимал, что это лишь ход в игре, что сегодня Риму потребовалось пышное представление для поднятия патриотического духа.

Триумф Воли был задуман Нумой и Клавдием, но Цезарь, как выяснилось после возвращения в Рим, действительно спас своих и могадишских легионеров, попавших в ту мясорубку. Ну, тех, кто оставался в живых на момент их прибытия.

Цезарю удалось изгнать Мора, и после того, как бог смерти исчез, никто из легионеров больше не пострадал – до самого конца битвы. Как будто на время они сделались бессмертными. А вот их противник бессмертным не стал, и постепенно, не сразу, путем тяжелого боя, но римляне победили. Многие бандиты были взяты в плен, их теперь допрашивали сразу несколько служб – китайский след интересовал всех. Сидели они в одной из самых мрачных римских военных тюрем – тюрьме Белоны. 

И пусть в древности для триумфа нужно было победить в крупном сражении и уничтожить не менее пяти тысяч воинов противника в одной битве. Но спасти легион, когда легат мог бы преспокойно оставаться на корабле, – тоже было дело немалое. Уж для кого как, а для легионеров Лециния всё выглядело серьезно.

Вообще, идея с шествием Максу нравилась – военная жизнь не баловала его красочными церемониями. Правда, автомобиль у Марсова поля пришлось оставить: триумф был конным, а лошадь под Максом исходила паникой, вставала на дыбы, пускала пену изо рта и косилась совершенно бешеным глазом. Чувствовала волка, как тут не бояться.

Спас ситуацию Цезарь: подошел к лошади, погладил ее по морде, припал к уху и что-то долго шептал. После этого кобыла стала смирной, хотя Харт все равно чувствовал себя неуютно. Он больше привык к машинам, чем к живым средствам передвижения.

А вот Лециний ловко взметнул себя в седло, любовно потрепал статного вороного коня между ушами, по золотой цепочке с подвесками в виде листьев лавра, и гордо огляделся. Та часть его легиона, что принимала участие в триумфе, уже выстроилась на поле, а сейчас подтягивались и другие участники церемонии.  

За пределами поля гудел предвкушением утренний город – несмотря на ранний час, многие римляне высыпали из домов на улицы, двери всех храмов были распахнуты, на зданиях красовались яркие цветочные гирлянды, кое-где народ уже соорудил подмостки, чтобы обзор зрелища был лучше.

В левой стороне поля нетерпеливо переминались трубачи, их трубы ярким золотом вспыхивали на солнце – день был прохладный, но очень ясный. Поодаль скучали приглашенные музыканты, в основном кифаристы:  здесь церемония свято следовала старинным правилам. Кифаристам не повезло: их вырядили в туники еще более короткие, чем у Цезаря и его легионеров, но, в отличие от закаленных солдат, музыканты сильно зябли и покрывались гусиной кожей.

Раньше процессия всту­па­ла в город через Три­ум­фаль­ные воро­та, но их разрушили давным-давно, а вот цирк Фламиния сохранился отлично. Поэтому начиналось шествие теперь от него, проходило мимо древних театров, куда обычно народ набивался как сельди в бочки, оги­ба­ла Пала­тин­ский холм и выходила на Священную дорогу, которая вела к Капитолию.

И вот трубачи заиграли торжественный марш, и процессия медленно выдвинулась с Марсова поля. За конным шествием шла пехота, торжественно вопя и порой выкрикивая, по старому обычаю, жуткие непристойности в адрес триумфатора. Рядом с консулами шагали их ликторы с надменными рожами, они несли пучки прутьев, обвитых лавровыми ветками.

Харт следовал за легатом, как тень, в темном плаще и шлеме с перьями. А вот с туникой и сандалиями, слава богам, пронесло – одеться в парадную форму обязали только солдат легиона. Сенаторы, жрецы и магистраты тоже разоделись кто во что горазд, от золота слепило глаза.  

– Клавдия нет, – тихо сказал возникший справа от Цезаря Луис.

– Клавдий в храме будет. Сам где пропадал? – так же тихо спросил Лециний, расточая белозубые улыбки направо и налево.

– Да тут я был, только не выпячивался, вся слава сегодня твоя. 

– Дурак ты, Лу.

Луису пафосный шлем с перьями удивительно шел, хоть сейчас на монете профиль чекань. Глаза у него оживленно блестели, вот только на Макса он почему-то смотреть избегал. Тот оскалился: с чего бы вдруг такая стыдливость?

Или не стыдливость, понял Макс, когда все же поймал быстрый взгляд. Жадность. Желание.  

– Ну как, твой народ достаточно ли бодро приветствует тебя, Цезарь? – продолжил Гаррелий, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Цезарь хмыкнул. Там и сям толпа действительно радостно кипела, но это абсолютно ничего не значило.

– Ио! Триумф! – орали римляне.

Многие ликовали, даже не понимая, что к чему. Триумф Воли сам по себе был поводом для веселья – давно Рим так не украшали, давно не развлекали его жителей. Клавдий забыл, что народ надо иногда радовать, прежде в империи это хорошо понимали. А сейчас все развлечения доставались аристократам, даже на бои гладиаторов простых людей пускали со скрипом.

То ли дело было раньше: войска захватывали богатую добычу и всю ее в подробностях показывали римлянам: статуи и картины, оружие, сосуды, драгоценности и, конечно, пленников – царей, воинов, рабов, девушек и юношей, мужчин, женщин и даже детей.  Толпа всегда была кровожадна, и понурые головы пленных делали ее счастливой.  

– Жалеешь, что нет колесницы? – поинтересовался Луис.

– А вместе с ней колокольчика и бича? – с той же интонацией спросил Цезарь. – Нет, пожалейте меня, боги. Меня вполне устраивает мой Сципион.

– Красивейший конь, – похвалил Гаррелий.

– Он мой любимец, – улыбнулся Цезарь. – Из отцовских конюшен. Только ездить на нем времени нет…

– Вот, смотри, девицы с розами вышли… О, и юноши тоже симпатичные, вон тот очень даже ничего… Хотя, конечно, не в твоем вкусе, – насмешливо добавил галл. – Слишком уж тонкокостный и жеманный.

Толпа волновалась как море, и издавала такой же тяжелый низкий гул. Перед процессией и в самом деле появились юные девушки в белом, с тугими косами на голове, и начали усыпать дорогу триумфаторов розовыми лепестками.

– И пусть твой путь всегда будет усыпан розами без шипов, Цезарь Лециний, – раздался сиплый, свистящий голос, и Макс с изумлением увидел, что к ним подъехал на мощном белом жеребце Хавроний Нервий Сильва.

Узнать его было почти невозможно, хотя Макс и видел его раньше только в скайнете да на фотографиях в журналах.

Даже Цезарь на кратчайшую долю секунды поменялся в лице, а Луис так вообще отвернулся. Шея у Хаврония была замотана подобием шарфа, но все равно кривилась, точно голову сначала кто-то отделил от тела, а потом неуклюже попытался приделать обратно, и многочисленные слои ткани не могли совсем закрыть чудовищный шрам и сизую кожу, да что там – сизое мясо, вокруг него. Бледен был военный консул неимоверно, глаза ввалились, как у мертвой головы, вдобавок у него что-то случилось с  гортанью, потому что слова извергались из его уст с трудом и в крайне искаженном виде, а голос ломался от шипения до хрипа.

– И тебе того же, Хавроний, – сказал Лециний, но видно было, что это пожелание застряло у него в горле.

– Мне уже вряд ли светит такая судьба, но спасибо за доброе слово, – растянул в ужасной улыбке рот Хавроний. Со ртом тоже творилось что-то неладное – его тянуло на сторону. – Одна прелестная роза… оказалась с ядовитыми шипами и меня проткнула. Неоднократно.

– И дворцовые врачи не помогли? 

– Да мне и магия не сильно помогла, – ощерился Хавроний. – Но я хотя бы жив.

Макс навострил уши.

– Ты даже к магам обращался? – бесстрастно спросил легат.

– К магу, Лециний. Я знаю лишь одного мага и несколько фокусников, которые говорят, что они маги. Но не все то золото, что блестит.

Тут восторженные крики стали громче – процессия поднялась на холм, вступив на Священную дорогу – Via Sacra. Либурнарии выше задрали головы, смотрели гордо, парадные щиты их сверкали на солнце, знамена – Великого Рима с орлом, Либурнарийского легиона с хищной лапой и личное Лециния с пантерой – светились и трепетали на фоне сине-серого неба.

По сторонам Харт видел ярмарки, лавки, одноразовые уличные бары –  многие римляне с утра начали накачиваться вином и теперь сотрясали воздух громким, радостным и бессмысленным шумом. Кое-где кругами бегали дети, как счастливые щенки, женщины строили бравым легионерам глазки. Пахло розами и ладаном, который жгли по бокам процессии, лавром и металлом, потом и кожей, лошадьми и дымом от жарящегося на шампурах мяса. За процессией стелилась пыль и взметнувшиеся в воздух алые и белые лепестки.

Над Капитолием в небе метались птицы, а на ступенях его стоял Нума, в белых одеждах, с обнаженной коротко стриженой головой, улыбался и пронзительно смотрел на Цезаря, и что-то вдруг екнуло у Харта в груди. Рядом с магом обнаружился сам император вместе со своей немаленькой свитой, весь в пурпуре и золоте, даже в золотой короне. Но простой белый паллий Нумы почему-то слепил взор гораздо больше.

И все эти гордые, презрительные аристократы затихли, как малыши, задержали дыхание, когда уже внутри храма Нума возложил на голову легата золотой лавровый венок.

– Да пребудет с тобой слава твоя до конца жизни, а после – пусть не утихает тысячелетия, – звучно сказал жрец, и голос его гулко оттолкнулся от сводов потолка.

– Великий Рим отныне надеется на тебя вдвойне, – внес свою лепту император, сделав сложное лицо. – Будь достоин тех почестей, которыми мы тебя удостоили, Гай Цезарь Лециний. Ты заслужил Триумф Воли тем, что спас римских воинов в битве, затеянной подлыми предателями, но сегодня на тебя ложится еще большая честь и ответственность – мы, Император Великой Римской Империи Клавдий Тиберий Секст, направляем тебя вершить суд и проводить власть от нашего имени на Альбион, в Британскую провинцию. Того требует наш политический замысел во славу и благо Великой Империи. Возьми же кольцо проконсула как знак этой власти.

Цезарь поцеловал руку Клавдию и принял кольцо – перстень с рубином.

Потом один из фламинов поднес Лецинию ящичек из красного дерева с прорезью в крышке, и тот опустил туда банковскую карту. Она с успехом заменяла жертвенного быка.

После этой части церемонии в древности следовал пир, где собиралась вся знать. Теперь же это был светский прием в Коллегии жрецов, и если раньше Макс маялся под идиотским шлемом, то теперь ему стискивал горло дурацкий галстук-бабочка.

– А тебе ужасно идет смокинг, – сощурившись, сказал Луис, когда Макс спустился в холл виллы Лециниев при вечернем параде. – Почему я тебя раньше не видел в костюме?

– Возможно, потому, что я был рабом, стриг газоны, тушил уток, возил белье в стирку и разливал вам вино по бокалам? – съязвил Харт.

– Возможно, – согласился Луис, погладив его по рукаву. – Но газоны ты стриг замечательно. А утки вообще были – ум отъешь.

– Нарвешься, галл, – пообещал Макс.

– Да жду не дождусь, – прилетело в ответ.

– Удивляюсь, как это вы еще не посрывали с себя эти самые костюмы, – заметил Цезарь, спускаясь по лестнице. – Хватит болтать, надо отдать дань приличиям.

– Нас ждет шампанское из погребов Клавдия, чего бы и не отдать, – фыркнул Луис.

– Бери выше, – усмехнулся Цезарь. – Жрецы открыли свои закрома. Держу пари, подобного ты еще не вкушал. Это улей и сад в одной бутылке.

В этот вечер у каждого римлянина был свой улей и сад в бутылке. Вечер плавно перетек в ночь, и вскоре тьма, незаметно приползшая с Тирренского моря, накрыла склонившийся перед триумфатором город. 


	37. Грозовые облака

Нума это предвидел.

И его дар был тут ни при чем: вовсе не требовалось прозревать будущее, гроза уже давно носилась в воздухе.

Весна подступала к городу, волоча за собой длинный шлейф из сырости льдов и сладости цветов: и те, и другие запахи прилетали с дальних морей, северных и южных.

Но грозой набухали не облака, грозой набухал весь Рим, волновался, как весеннее море.

Отчасти цепь событий запустил сам Нума, наотрез отказавшись воскрешать Прозерпину. Император был страшно зол, но надежд своих не оставил, и вскоре в столицу прибыл приглашенный из какой-то совсем глухой провинции маг. К магу прилагались титановые зубы, татуировка в пол-лица, зеленые волосы, длинный плащ из сверхпрочного латекса и совершенно безумные глаза. Нума заподозрил его в самом страшном грехе – неуправляемости. Еще больше его тревожило то, что, похоже, Летус – а маг не постеснялся взять себе второе имя Мора – был некромантом-самоучкой, лишенным всякого дара.

Мор такого не прощал.

Он вообще очень редко соглашался на сделки, что бы там ни говорили легенды.

В итоге Прозерпина перенеслась из мира мертвых в мир живых, но не вполне: по комнатам императорского дворца бродил труп с невидящими глазами и натыкался на колонны, кресла и столы, пусть и тянул вперед руки с длинными отросшими ногтями. Руки отливали зеленым и казались почему-то резиновыми, а ногти скребли всё, что попадалось на пути, словно пытались выскрести из вечной тьмы дорогу на свет, но напрасно. Временами мертвая завывала на одной тоскливой ноте.

Все попытки убийства ни к чему не привели, и это было вполне предсказуемо: нельзя лишить жизни мертвеца. Императорские рабы поседели за одну ночь, что провели под крышей с беспокойной неживой.

Сам император заперся в спальне, но скрип ногтей и леденившие душу звуки, которые вырывались из мертвого горла бывшей фаворитки, прекрасно слышались и там. И это был не тот шум, к которому привыкаешь. Гордыня Клавдия бледным дымом растаяла под лавиной ужаса уже к утру, когда рассвет не унял бродячий труп, и Нума был вызван во дворец не как чиновник высшего ранга, а как действующий некромант.

Однако душевной беседы с Клавдием не получилось. Тот так и не вышел из спальни, в бесконечный пустой коридор, где заперли Прозерпину (она шаталась от стены к стене, и ее вой отражался от мрамора страшным эхом), некроманта привел императорский секретарь, почти неузнаваемый.

Нума упокоил Прозерпину в одно мгновение, просто положив ей руку на лоб. Даже перчаток не снял.

Ритуал упокоения видели сразу несколько рабов и секретарь, Нума не стал скрываться. Так что ему не пришлось прикладывать никаких усилий, чтобы жуткие слухи поползли по столице.

Мертвая Прозерпина оказалась куда как полезнее живой.

Этот случай позволил Нума применить простую процедуру привлечения к ответственности мага-самозванца, и тот был приговорен к смертной казни.

Место и время казни были, разумеется, строго засекречены, однако это не помешало толпе недовольных римлян преследовать неприметный автомобиль с затемненными стеклами, в котором везли Летуса на смертельный укол. Люди вопили и кидали в борта машины гнилые помидоры и тухлые яйца, но Летус даже кровавые бомбы из порченых томатов и зловонные потеки желтка воспринимал как признание и довольно скалился.

Нума пробовал говорить с ним – скорее из любопытства, чем из желания добыть полезную информацию. Летус внезапно стал его, Нумы, джокером, но теперь его можно было отбросить с легкой душой, как тряпичного шута. А еще он оказался из тех горбатых, кого только могила исправит. Он ничего не боялся, потому что ничего не понимал.

– Я вернул ее к жизни, – жизнерадостно сообщил он Нуме на допросе. – У меня получилось! Я вырвал ее из небытия! Она больше не лежала во тьме!

– Да, ты прав, она не лежала во тьме, она бродила во тьме, что намного хуже... Ты когда-нибудь видел Смерть лицом к лицу?

– Это же просто темнота, – убежденно заявил Летус. – Бога смерти не существует! Богом смерти может стать любой, кто управляет неживым. Я – тоже бог смерти! Разве нет? Потому мне не страшен ты, Нума, я знаю заклинание, которое меня воскресит в нужный срок!

И он захохотал так, что стали видны коренные зубы, тоже покрытые титановыми коронками.

– Почему? – просто спросил Нума. – Почему оно вдруг тебя воскресит?

– Потому что я не хочу умирать! – истерично выкрикнул Летус.

Тут Нума поднялся с шаткого казенного стула и молча вышел прочь.

Летус умер, как и все. Одной воли человека воскреснуть для настоящего воскрешения было маловато. Помнится, Мерлин тоже надеялся на воскрешение – не свое, чужое, но, насколько знал Нума, пока не дождался. Впрочем, с Мерлином всё было не так просто: никто не знал, сколько живет на свете он сам. По всему выходило, что несколько веков. Это не было невозможно, но сейчас, в муторном и суетливом сегодня, когда исчезла подлинная вера в чудеса, в бессмертие уже никто не верил. Люди верили в фокусы, а не в чудо. В этом состояла и ошибка Летуса.

***

Дальше гроза начала нарастать.

Одна из гигантских золоченых статуй императора в районе Квиринала вскоре была повержена на землю и лишилась головы. Рим не знал такого вандализма лет сто.

Консулат внутренних дел поднял на уши все службы – от обычных городских легионеров до тайной полиции и Коллегии жрецов. Всполошили даже разведку – повсюду начались поиски иностранных шпионов-вредителей  и предупредительные аресты.

Император на публике не появлялся – за него отдувался консул внутренних дел. Но его речи были настолько пусты, что только нагнетали напряжение.

Сразу же осмелели секты – по Риму полетели листовки с призывами отказаться от официальной религии, «воняющей, как протухший труп». Эти же призывы вскоре заполонили Скайнет – всеобщие настроения поддержала группа хакеров Sine Nomine, традиционно выступив против цензуры в любой форме. Причем хакеры дошли до великой наглости, блокируя своими роликами вход на правительственные страницы в Сети.

Еще через несколько дней электричество в воздухе уловил уличный художник Аспидус – одна из ярчайших культурных фигур Рима и одновременно сильнейшая мигрень городских легионеров.

Аспидус расписал стены нескольких центральных городских зданий в присущей ему нахальной манере. На одной стене красный дракон душил золотого орла, на другой – император сидел на корточках, сжимая руками лысую голову без короны, а вокруг него бродили толпы скелетов с вытянутыми руками, на третьей – Клавдий увлеченно кормил золотыми монетами сильно раздобревшего с первого рисунка дракона.

Именно эта, третья, метафора заставила Нуму присесть на капот  «рорше» и закурить.

Всё остальное казалось ерундой, но вот это уже означало, что наружу неведомым образом, как и всегда, поползла правда, известная далеко не всем приближенным императора. Это походило на эффект хора – все его участники по отдельности могут безбожно фальшивить, но целый хор поет идеально, не допуская фальши ни в одной ноте. Так случалось и с народной молвой.

Можно было посадить сотни недовольных в тюрьму, можно было казнить Аспидуса – не так уж и трудно было его выследить, можно было жечь распоясавшихся сектантов, но Нума знал: когда жильцы часто начинают говорить о пожаре, очень скоро дом вспыхивает, подожженный сразу со всех концов.

Это был не просто запах жареного, это был дым революции.

А потом сектанты убили Мания.

***

Полуобнаженное тело агента нашли под одной из пяти массивных арок Эллиева моста, совсем близко от величественной крепости-тюрьмы, где содержались политические и религиозные преступники. На груди его был довольно коряво вырезан орел, а глазницы зияли кровавыми дырами. Скорее всего, ортодоксы неслучайно умертвили Мания именно под мостом Эллия – тот был украшен статуями римских богов, неповторимо прекрасными, вырезанными из белоснежного мрамора, так что издалека их собрание походило на жемчужное ожерелье.

Нума и шеф Специального корпуса легионеров, который расследовал особо тяжкие преступления, имевшие отношение к политике (простых легионеров, обнаруживших убитого при ежеутреннем обходе улиц, уже отогнали), стояли над трупом в самый ранний утренний час, и прямо на них сверху с моста смотрела Венера. Ее роскошные формы заливало рассветное солнце, непостижимо нежное, неповторимо малиновое. Воздух казался хрустальным, но, сырой и холодный, застревал при вдохе в горле, как вата.

Нума едва дышал от злости. Маний был одним из самых способных и преданных лично главе департамента агентов, еще совсем молодым. Его ждала блестящая карьера, и он знал это, но никогда не заносился, просто искренне любил свою работу.

Шеф Спецкорпуса, Марк Аврелий Аммонион, с ненавистью взирал на серые воды Тибра и жалкий кустарник, чудом пробившийся сквозь цементный пятачок вокруг опоры моста.

Впрочем, Аммонион всегда выглядел так, будто мечтал натравить псов Гекаты на любого смертного. Мрачный, с рыжей щетиной от щек до горла и растрепанной медной шевелюрой, с цепкими темными глазами и тонким желчным ртом, он не тратил время на любезности и даже обычные приличия. Однако, несмотря на депрессию, вечную бессонницу и склонность к крепкой выпивке, одевался всегда как с журнальной обложки, – вот и сейчас костюм сидел на нем будто влитой, галстук был повязан безупречно, а темно-синее приталенное пальто не собрало ни одной пылинки в этом грязном месте. Тонкий, длинноногий, с изящными руками пианиста, он то и дело пожирал женские сердца, и адский характер нисколько не мешал ему в этом.

Интересный был тип, Нуме нравился. Нума ему доверял – насколько вообще мог кому-то доверять.

– Откровенный плевок в сторону твоей конторы, Нума, – уронил Марк, наблюдая, как криминалисты в своих белых комбинезонах и масках суетятся вокруг трупа, точно исполняя им одним понятный танец.

– Ты найдешь его мне быстро, я надеюсь?

– Ортодоксы, – поморщился Марк. – Без семьи, без документов, без дома… Придется трясти все общины в городе.

– Зато можно обойтись без всяких правил, разве не прекрасно?

– А как же гражданские права, за которые так рьяно выступает официальный Рим?

– Нет у них никаких прав, – болезненно скривился Нума. – Отщепенцы к Риму не имеют никакого отношения. Можешь вытрясать их из столицы, как клопов из ковра.

– Глобальная зачистка?

Нума пожал плечами, посмотрел на восходящее солнце, на розовые статуи богов, вытащил из кармана своего черного пальто миниатюрный портсигар.

– Ты ведь не мог не заметить, что недавние события в Риме складываются в одну цепочку?

Аммонион зыркнул пронзительно, и крылья его тонкого носа дрогнули. Отвечать шеф Спецкорпуса не спешил.

– Рыба гниет с головы, – подсказал ему Нума, отсекая все пути к отступлению. – Видел, что намалевал Аспидус?

– Народный провидец? – хмыкнул Марк.

Они неспешным шагом покинули место преступления и поднялись на мост по маленькой каменной лестнице.

– Толпа ловит сигналы, Марк. Может, она и не может сказать, в чем дело, но слышит приближение бури безошибочно, как животные чувствуют извержение вулкана. Лава еще не потекла, но внутри уже клокочет и скоро выплеснется наружу.

– Твоя задача, насколько я помню, как раз останавливать лаву.

– Иногда, мой дорогой, надо дать чему-то сгореть, потому что пользы от него уже не будет. Созидает только разрушитель. Я хочу, чтобы ты был предупрежден. В ближайшее время может случиться… нечто, и я дам тебе сигнал.

– И арестовать как заговорщика тебя никто не может, удобно, правда?

– Всё наоборот – это я пресеку заговор, Марк. Я защищаю отечество от измены, и мне вдвойне горько, что измена эта случилась на самом высоком уровне. Аспидус удивительно точен в своих метафорах.

– Даже так? Не просто расхожий сюжет?

– Штампы стали штампами, потому что чаще всего именно так и случается, Марк.

– Если это правда… если и в самом деле правда, я поддержу тебя.

– Я знал, к кому обратиться.

– Нума, оставь эту сонную музыку для кого-то другого. Просто в империи что-то действительно неладно, если ортодоксы убивают агента главного департамента Коллегии. Что-то я такого не припомню.

– Просто дай мне список всех общин, которые обнаружишь: сколько участников, где скрываются, кто священники, из кого состоит паства… Ну и убийц, конечно, дай мне убийц.

– Пройдешься огнем по всем сухим деревьям?

– Лучше выстрелить, перезарядить и еще раз выстрелить, чем светить фонариком и спрашивать: «Кто здесь?» Тебе же в будущем меньше забот.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Марк. – Будь по-твоему. Если честно, я не понимаю, как можно убивать за веру. Мне понятно убийство за деньги, из ревности или мести, за еду или одежду, даже за украшения или скайфон… Но, уж извини меня, жрец, убивать из веры значит потакать своим извращенным фантазиям… Хочу, чтобы ты знал: я не твоих богов защищаю и не им служу. Скорее я тебе служу, Нума, потому что видел тебя в деле, а вот их, – Марк кивнул на склонившиеся над мостом белые статуи, – нет. Впрочем, твоего бога здесь нет. Но, думается мне, его вообще нет, как и всех остальных.

– Ты прямо как Летус, тот меня тоже уверял, что есть только темнота и нет никаких сущностей. Интересно, что он был уверен в своем воскресении. Что стоит ему пару пассов руками сделать, и в нужный час он восстанет из могилы. Как просто устроен мозг у некоторых людей, грецкий орех, да и только.

– Значит, все же он существует, Мор? – с интересом спросил Марк. – Знаешь, я заметил, что для большинства смерть – вообще слепое пятно. Как будто темный шар вертится прямо перед глазами, но что-то постоянно уводит наш взгляд в сторону.

\- И слава богам. Лучше не смотреть, Марк.

***

Дым революции оказался не просто дымом.

Пока Аммонион искал убийц Мания, сгорела римская вилла Прозерпины – со всеми ее утонченными рабами, павлинами, розовыми садами и бесконечными гардеробными. Находилась она совсем неподалеку от Квиринальского дворца.

И на этот раз Нума не был уверен, что это дело рук сектантов-ортодоксов. Ее мог сжечь любой, кому не хватало денег на жизнь, – а цены на хлеб, молоко и оливковое масло неумолимо росли. Даже в самое сердце империи стремительным змеем вползал финансовый кризис, что уж было говорить о ее задворках.

Легионы на границах с Китаем были близки к бунту – и это притом, что финансирование армии не сокращалось. Просто в чужих горах началась какая-то подозрительная возня. То оружие находили у мирных скотоводов, всегда безразличных к военным конфликтам, то самих скотоводов – в мертвом и совершенно обезображенном виде, причем трупы исчислялись десятками, то над тревожно-чуткими долинами сгущался неестественный мрак, откуда слышался вой невидимых существ. Мифы о боевых магах Китая, уже давно забытые, вновь ожили, и многие легионеры были настроены железом и огнем предупредить разрастание этой магии.

Все просто хотели войны. Какая-то грязь витала в воздухе, и смыть ее могла только кровь.

Аммонион не подвел – прошла всего неделя, когда у Нумы появились имена причастных к смерти Мания ортодоксов и адрес их общины. Она находилась рядом с рыбным рынком близ Портика Октавии. В основном сектанты и жили ловлей свежей рыбы в Тибре – торговля дарами моря из-за близости порта в этом районе процветала. Рыбу раскладывали на кусках брезента прямо на каменных плитах храмовых площадей, выбрасывая головы, а совсем уж бедные семьи собирали их и варили вонючий бульон. Насколько Нума знал, здесь скрывалось сразу несколько христианских церквей, замаскированных под подвалы жилых домов и холодные склады магазинов.

Прилегавшие к самому комплексу портика кварталы были весьма богатыми. Вокруг площади, окруженной гигантской двойной колоннадой, внутри которой скрывались храмы Юпитера и Юноны, библиотека и сад с фонтанами, теснилось множество ресторанов, модных магазинчиков, лавок с морскими деликатесами и барбер-контор.

Сообщение от Марка пришло как раз в то время, когда Нума сидел у барбера и наслаждался запахами сандалового мыла, миндального крема и масла из абрикосовых косточек. Кресел в этой цирюльне было всего два –  обитых дорогущей кожей, однако когда приходил Нума, второе всегда пустовало, цирюльню закрывали под особого клиента.

Барбер-араб Азиз нигде не давал рекламы, его и так знали, но далеко не у каждого хватало денег постричься и побриться в его барберии. Хотя с виду та выглядела неприметно, и вывеска над ней висела тусклая. Зато внутри гостей встречали черный мрамор, антикварная мебель, серебряные люстры, гравюры с классификацией усов по стенам и два хмурых татуированных парня в белых рубашках с красными бабочками – мастера, равных которым по ремеслу не нашлось бы во всем Риме. Брили они опасными бритвами, которые сами затачивали.

Когда Нума получил весть, он заострился лицом, как будто его тоже наточили, и быстро набрал ответ на скайфоне.

***

Вечером маленькая кривая улочка около порта была оцеплена, спецназ Аммониона в своей пугающей черной форме с гибридом льва и орла на шевронах вломился в несколько общих домов секты и начал выкидывать оттуда детей и женщин – Нума распорядился отдать их в рабство. Мужчин растолкали по двум фургонам, заковав в наручники, – их ждали допросы, пытки, тюрьма; впрочем, некоторые могли отделаться депортацией из страны.

Сектантов, прямым образом причастных к убийству Мания, изловили еще утром, когда Нума брился у Азиза, – сняли прямо с корабля, уже готового к отплытию на Север. Их было пятеро, две женщины и три мужчины, один еще совсем юноша. Видимо, Мания посчитали магом, поэтому пытали и убивали в несколько рук.

Аммонион уже провел первичный допрос, и ему даже не понадобилось много усилий, чтобы добыть признание: ортодоксы гордились тем, что задавили змею из жреческого гнезда, и верили, что на небесах их встретит святой Петр с ключами от рая. Однако небес пришлось подождать: убийц привезли обратно в общину, и Нума приказал запереть их в одном из домов, а потом заложить двери и окна досками. Он даже не стал с ними говорить, только обежал взглядом каждое лицо.

Очевидно, его молчание разозлило сектантов.

– А ты думаешь, что будешь жить вечно, пособник смерти? – выкрикнула одна из женщин, помоложе, чем-то похожая на Лукрецию – такие же светлые волосы и голубые глаза. – Твои боги давно смердят, как трупы! Ты мог бы быть святым, маг, а стал исчадием ада! Твое сердце могло бы стать солнцем, но оно лишь мертвая, ледяная луна!

– Уберите их с глаз моих, – махнул рукой Нума.

Подожгли не только дом с убийцами, но и весь комплекс общины – другие дома, хозяйственные постройки, храм, замаскированный под склад, дровяник, сараи и свинарники. Облитое специальным раствором, нехитрое хозяйство занялось быстро, и вскоре под душераздирающие крики запертых огненная стена взметнулась на высоту деревьев заросшего сада.

Нума спокойно стоял, сцепив в замок руки в тонких кожаных перчатках, смотрел на пожар с чувством исполненного долга, как вдруг прямо из гущи пламени ветер донес тонкий, плачущий вой – он был едва слышен среди треска горящих балок и воплей, которые теперь даже отдаленно не напоминали человеческие.

– Вы не проверили? Там кто-то остался? – резко спросил Нума одного из легионеров Спецкорпуса, который стоял рядом и завороженно смотрел на снопы искр, поднимавшиеся к очень синему небу, на котором уже начали проглядывать звезды.

– Вроде детей там не осталось… – удивленно посмотрел на него легионер.

– Да мне плевать на сектантских ублюдков, – зло сказал Нума и быстрым движением оттолкнул спецназовца, чтобы через секунду так же быстро войти в стену огня.

Наспех сотворенное заклятье должно было ненадолго защитить его от огня и дыма, но надо было торопиться: во дворе общины он нашел кромешный ад. Языки пламени вздымались, как огненные змеи, кусты терновника скрутило от жара в колючие жгуты, с разных сторон валили клубы черного дыма, крыша на главном доме грозилась вот-вот рухнуть и погрести под собой сектантов, части построек там и сям валились, как бумажные. Но Нума быстро увидел то, что искал: к наружной стене пылающего, как золотая роза, сарая крепилось большое железное кольцо, а от него тянулась длинная железная цепь, уже накалившаяся. На цепи сидел худой черный пес и даже не двигался, только тоненько скулил на одной ноте – не вой, а предсмертное рыдание.

Нума рванул цепь на себя и выдернул из стены вместе с кольцом, шипя от ожога. Ошейник он ломал уже словом, поскольку разомкнуть железный обруч, охватывавший шею пса, у него не хватило бы сил; потом подхватил псину на руки и закрыл полой пальто.

Сарай рухнул за его спиной, а следом обрушилась и крыша главного дома. Крики к тому моменту уже стихли.

На той стороне, за огнем, его ждал Аммонион, бледный от злости и волнения, и не менее бледные легионеры, видимо, только что имевшие счастье узреть своего начальника в гневе, а это было зрелище не для слабонервных.

– Да лопни мои глаза… – выдохнул он, когда увидел Нуму с собакой под мышкой. – И вот из-за этого ты...

Пес, в котором нетвердо угадывалась порода овчарки, был страшен, как демон ада, вдобавок опален огнем с хвоста до бровей, так что шерсть его закурчавилась по всему телу, дышал с трудом, красные глаза его слезились, но он явно намеревался жить дальше.

– Назову его Оркус, – сообщил Нума.

И тут Марк заржал, а затем смешок побежал, как язычок пламени, по лицам всех присутствующих. Смех был больше нервный, чем веселый, но Нуме было плевать.

– Тушите, не хватало только, чтобы сгорел весь Рим, – сказал он. – Терновый венец всем желающим мы уже обеспечили.

***

Одним из последствий фатумналии, которая должна была остаться тайной для непосвященных, но вместо этого превратилась в притчу, для Нумы стали фанаты.

Нет, вовсе не жадные до знаний неофиты, желавшие перенять его уникальную магию, а именно фанаты, как у какой-нибудь долбаной рок-звезды. Отдельное спасибо журналу «Fuge, late, tace» за фотосессию.

Разные подозрительные личности, в основном молодые люди, но часто и хорошенькие женщины, бросались к Нуме на открытых церемониях в храме или на пресс-конференциях Департамента (слава богам, редких) и норовили поймать его руку для поцелуя или потрогать край его одежды. Хорошо еще, что у них хватало ума не щелкать скайфонами в открытую и не пихать камеры Нуме в лицо, но тайком эти маньяки фотографировали, к весталке не ходи.

Отдельной строкой в песне маниакального обожания стояли подарки. Все они шли на адрес Департамента, и каждое утро понедельника Северин вваливался в кабинет Нумы с башенкой из коробок наперевес. Коробки были перевязаны яркими атласными бантами, и Нума на какой-то миг ощущал себя избалованным карапузом.

Подарки были отнюдь не символические. Дарили всё, что вздумается: вино, сигары, сандаловое мыло, варенье из роз, миндальный крем для бритья, шоколад, открытки, авторские рисунки и целые живописные полотна, причем некоторые стоили немалых денег, будучи написаны молодыми, но уже всемирно известными художниками. Еще почему-то активно присылали лавровые, фиговые, цитрусовые и кизиловые деревца в горшках.

Поток даров Нума традиционно отдавал назад секретарю, однако вскоре назрела другая беда: Северин оставлял их в приемной главы Департамента все до единого – «разнообразил интерьер», по его словам. В итоге каждое деревце находило свое место на окнах и в нишах стен, многие даже цвели и плодоносили; открытки выкладывались под стекло в отдельном шкафчике; картины как доморощенных, так и признанных гениев заботливо оформлялись в рамы и выставлялись напоказ. Хорошо, что гениям ни разу не взбрело в голову написать портрет самого Нумы.

Правда, порой приходили и страшные, отвратительные дары – ненавистников у черного мага тоже хватало. Один раз в коробке оказалась голова свиньи, второй – кишки быка, третий – кукла, по-видимому, изображавшая самого Нуму, с воткнутой в сердце иглой, четвертый – живая  ядовитая змея, обозленная долгим заточением и тряской. Нума едва успел отпрянуть, а ведь он вовсе не владел даром индийских брахманов заговаривать нагов.

В очередной понедельник, через несколько дней после сожжения общины ортодоксов, Северин вошел в кабинет шефа особенно торжественно, неся на вытянутых руках всего одну коробку, но даже на первый взгляд  дорогую, как элитная шлюха. На черной лакированной поверхности гордо красовался логотип компании «Юнона», производителя эксклюзивных украшений и аксессуаров для дома. Изделия от «Юноны» обычно преподносились в дар иностранным послам и даже главам дружественных государств. Каждая вещь этой компании делалась вручную.

Нума, закинув ногу на ногу, с обреченным молчанием наблюдал, как Северин, разрумянившись и бросая на шефа восторженные взгляды из-под модных массивных очков, вытащил из коробки мешочек из черного шелка с белым атласным бантом, а из него – мешочек из красного бархата с черным бантом – а уже из него, наконец, нечто, завернутое в хрустящую рисовую бумагу, белую, как первый снег.

У Северина дрожали руки. Нума вздохнул.

Пожалуй, самым горячим его фанатом стал его собственный секретарь, уже пора было взглянуть правде в глаза.

– Что на этот раз? – спросил Нума. – Боги мои, а ты мог бы открывать это не при мне и сам решать, что делать? Если, конечно, это не бомба.

– Бомбу не пришлют, – вскинул на него глаза Северин. – Это же война открытым текстом! Вы же не допускаете, в самом деле, что…

– Я допускаю все, – спокойно сказал Нума. – Ну давай уже, тебе прямо не терпится… Как ребенок, честное слово…

Бумага, шурша, обнажила то, что скрывала: огромный фарфоровый череп,  обклеенный мелкими белыми фианитами. На черепе красовался венец из розовых жемчужин, а в глазных впадинах, глубоко внутри, сияли красные алмазы.

Красные алмазы, помилуй Мор.

Сказать, что это была дорогая вещь, значило не сказать ничего. Только вот никакой магии в ней не содержалось, просто безделушка для богачей, оригинальных в своих причудах.

Впрочем, ничего оригинального в идее, что некроманту нравятся черепа и он их коллекционирует, Нума не находил.

Нуме не нравились черепа – ни искусственные, ни настоящие. Он вообще не любил атрибуты смерти, какие бы ни было. Мысль о том, что кто-то видит его именно таким – человеком в черном, который с придыханием ласкает черепа, сотнями скопившиеся в тайной комнатке, – подкатила к горлу нестерпимой тошнотой. И ведь этот кто-то наверняка не только видит так, но еще и дрочит на темный образ, Нума прекрасно знал таких типов.

– Это стоит безумных денег, – прошептал Северин, любовно поглаживая череп.

– Продай его в Сети, – предложил Нума. И тут его озарило. – А скажи мне, Северин, была ли у тебя когда-нибудь собака?

Северин воззрился на него блестящими черными глазами.

– Эээ… была… в детстве. Волкодав, огромная зверюга... Прожил почти двенадцать лет. Вулкан звали.

– Ну, я тебя поздравляю, теперь у тебя снова есть питомец. Вернее, это моя собака, но заботиться о ней, в том числе выгуливать, будешь ты, все равно на работе торчишь круглые сутки… личной жизни у тебя, очевидно, совсем нет… Поэтому продашь этот нелепый череп и потратишь деньги на собачью клинику, на корм, миски, ошейники, поводки, игрушечные кости и тому подобное. Чего ты завис? Бегом, щелкни эту нелепицу на скайфон и выставляй на аукцион!

Ожоги на Оркусе Нума уже залечил, но показать его хорошему врачу не мешало. Пес уже немного отъелся и выглядел не так страхолюдно. Нума разрешил ему спать на матрасе рядом со своей кроватью в римских апартаментах, но тот матрасом не довольствовался и все норовил залезть в саму кровать, так что каждое утро Нума просыпался от тяжести теплой туши на животе.

Держать в квартире, хотя бы и огромной, большого пса было не с руки, но и в загородный дом под Римом Нума его везти не хотел. Он там совсем не бывал, за домом ухаживало несколько пожилых слуг – экономка, горничная и садовник, он же при случае плотник, кровельщик и слесарь. Если честно, Нума почти забыл, как его вилла выглядит. Да что там, он почти забыл о ее существовании.

– Заходи вечером, познакомлю тебя с Оркусом.

Ключи от апартаментов Нумы у Северина уже имелись – то, что скрывал глава Департамента, хранилось вовсе не в его квартире, не в ящиках и сейфах, а только в его голове. А секретарь был незаменим и многозадачен. Будь Нума неравнодушен к мужчинам, возможно, даже спал бы с ним, чтобы никого не искать на стороне: Северин вполне и на эту роль подходил, молодой, живой и страстный.

Впрочем, ни в какое сравнение с Бенедиктом Северин не шел, а ведь Нума многие годы терпел от того грязные намеки и откровенные провокации и ни разу не соблазнился.

Где он сейчас? Нума очень надеялся, что ему хватило ума затеряться в маленьком провинциальном городке, а не прятаться в самом центре Рима. Послушания от этого гаденыша ждать не приходилось, однако Нума надеялся, что Бенедикт хотя бы ценит собственную жизнь. Ищейки Хаврония, без сомнений, его искали, хотя сам консул на публике не появлялся, у императора аудиенций не просил, совещания проводил по дистанционной связи, не показывая лица, и очень редко. Фактически консулатом обороны теперь распоряжался вице-консул, ранее неприметный человек. Ну как  – распоряжался. Скорее выполнял формальные функции, будучи из тех людей, которые не знают, что делать с властью, если она вдруг валится им в руки. Так что совещаний проводилось море, а решений никаких не принималось. Хотя какие могли быть решения, если Квиринал молчал – Клавдий еще не оправился от провального воскрешения любовницы.

Легионы мариновались на границах даже без учений – после случая в Могадишо всякие учения приостановили до полной проверки благонадежности армии, и проверка эта отчасти лежала на Департаменте Нумы. Но его волновали не легионы, а крупные колониальные столицы, где тоже началось брожение умов и оживились сектанты – и зороастрийцы, и христиане, и мусульмане.

Нума пытался добиться аудиенции у Клавдия – тщетно, звонил Хавронию, но тот не ответил на звонок. Нума словно бы жил в мире призраков, голограмм, в мире воскрешенных, но бесполезных, как Прозерпина.

Он ведь мог тогда прикончить Хаврония, за тем и поехал, но увидел кое-что и на ходу поменял решение: консула можно было использовать как разменную фигуру в игре, которая еще не была сыграна.

Артефакт, который вызвал у Нумы такой жгучий интерес, и в самом деле оказался мощным, но еще он оказался китайским и очень, очень непростым. Нума глазам своим не поверил, когда увидел на бычьей шее Хаврония, уже располосованной ножом, шнурок с крупной жемчужиной. Она светилась, как звезда в густом молоке.

Это было не что-то безвестное, нет, Нума точно знал, что видит перед собой: одну из хоси-но тама, источников волшебных огней кицунэ, тех жемчужин, что оборотни носят как ожерелье или держат во рту в лисьем обличье. Кицунэ обожали белые огни и крайне редко их кому-то дарили, скорее напротив: в обмен на возврат похищенной хоси-но тама могли согласиться выполнить любое желание. А уж если дарили, то обозначали этим жизненно важную договоренность – или же стремились показать, что договоренность важна.

Жемчужина Хаврония отдала всю свою магию, пытаясь защитить его, – она светилась всего несколько секунд после прихода мага, а потом почернела, навеки утратила свой волшебный огонь. Зато в безумных глазах умирающего Хаврония свет не погас, и Нума пришлось потратить немного собственной магии, чтобы подлечить его раны. Но не исцелить полностью, нет, не после того, как Нума нашел на кладбище умирающего Бенедикта. Хавроний должен был сильно страдать в таком состоянии – он не умер, но и жизнью это называлось с трудом.

***

Между тем в Риме всё утихло. Больше не было всплесков протеста, и город радовался уходу зимы: дожди сходили на нет, в ветре уже не сквозило близости снега, расцветали деревья.

Очередным воскресным утром Нума разбирал почту на скайбуке, даже не покинув постели, когда раздался писк видеофона – это пришел Северин, еще заспанный, румяный с улицы, со стаканом крепкого кофе в руке, едва отбился от радостно прыгающего Оркуса, и они ушли гулять в аллеи за домом. За короткое время пес и секретарь крепко сдружились, хотя рабочий день Северина увеличился на несколько часов – теперь каждое утро и каждый вечер он выгуливал собаку босса. Нума редко бывал дома; правда, когда бывал, гулял с псом сам, но это пока случилось всего трижды за две недели. Однако Оркус признавал хозяином именно Нуму, как бы мало времени тот с ним не проводил.

Синее небо слепило в окно даже сквозь плотные шелковые занавеси, так что Нума не выдержал – его тоже тянуло в теплые ароматные аллеи.

Когда он ступил на нагретую солнцем улицу, весна вывалилась на него из двери крошечного ресторанчика в доме напротив, и не в виде изящной Флоры, а в виде молодого бородатого мужика в легкомысленной зеленой футболке с цветами, веселой красной вязаной шапке, сине-зеленых часах и солнечных очках. Своими мускулистыми татуированными ручищами мужик отбросил с разобранной ресторанной веранды полудохлую тую в кадке и водрузил на подиум свежие пахнущие смолой доски. Летом Нума не раз сидел на этой веранде – здесь подавали неплохое вино и сносные десерты. Теперь, видимо, пришла пора обновить ее на новый сезон.

– Сир! Не верю глазам своим! Бросили работу и тоже соблазнились прогулкой?

Северин шел по кипарисовой аллее, и лицо у него светилось от беспричинного счастья, а ведь всего-то день обещал быть ясным. Сбоку, там, где насыпная дорожка переходила в цветники, деловито бежал Оркус, опустив нос в траву.

Парень в шапке тем временем споро разбирал доски, в раскрытом чемоданчике виднелся набор столярных инструментов. Орали птицы; из кондитерской неподалеку одуряюще пахло сладкими бисквитами и теплым хлебом, туда уже активно заходили ранние посетители; аллея постепенно наполнялась любителями бега и собачниками, мамашами с детьми. Легкий ветерок трепал вершины кипарисов, и они неохотно клонились на сторону, тут же упрямо выпрямляясь, как зачехленные зеленые флаги. Статуя Марса возвышалась в начале аллеи, держа наперевес копье, и, что очень странно, глаза ее были полностью закрыты – словно бог разил кого-то вслепую и не хотел видеть плодов разожженной битвы. Нума никогда и не замечал, что эта статуя так необычно изображает бога, а ведь проходил мимо не раз…

А сейчас зрение его вдруг необычайно обострилось, как и слух, и соображение. Будто бы само время вдруг задрожало, как отзвук струны, и всё это яркое утро вдруг выцвело, подернулось серым туманом, и среди бесконечно серого возникла фигура чуть темнее, едва видный силуэт в длинном балахоне, со склоненной головой, которую скрывал капюшон, и сложенными за спиной крыльями, еще более темными. А потом крылья медленно, чуть дрожа, начали расправляться, и это могло бы быть прекрасным зрелищем, если бы не…

– На землю! – заорал Нума, выбросив вперед руку. – Смерть!

Он еще успел заметить, как глаза Северина понимающе расширяются, и он падает вниз и вбок, закрывая собой почему-то Оркуса, и даже успел удивиться, откуда за неделю выросла такая преданность случайно подброшенному зверю, но тут грянуло, и нечеловеческая сила покорежила мир.

Когда он очнулся, в воздухе вздувались серыми парусами клубы дыма, в горле першило от гари и еще какого-то химического запаха, в воздухе стоял стон и крик, и, конечно, на траве алела кровь, кровь и оторванные конечности… Но Нуму не интересовали ни дети, ни матери, ни бегуны, которые уже никогда, возможно, не побегут, – он метнулся к темной фигуре, откатившейся под кипарисы. Северин лежал ничком, целый, и крови вокруг него не было, и пес, живой и невредимый, шумно облизывал ему лицо, тоненько скуля, почти как тогда, когда Нума нашел его во время пожара.

Маг подбежал, сам как гончая, опустился на колени и медленно перевернул Северина на спину. Тот очнулся через пару секунд, посмотрел на небо, на кипарисы, на склоненное лицо Нумы и как-то чересчур спокойно сообщил:

– Я не чувствую ног. Это ведь плохо, да?

Нума сжал его руку в своей.

– Но я ведь спас Оркуса? Спас?

Нума кивнул. Видимо, от шока Северин даже не замечал пса, который тыкался в него своим носом.

– Это теракт?

Нума оглянулся, посмотрел на кондитерскую, вместо которой сейчас чернело нечто покореженное и немое, и снова кивнул.

– Это плохо… но я до смерти его ненавижу… – прошелестел Северин. – Нельзя мне так говорить, работая на вас, но я его ненавижу… и всё, всё, что он делает…

– Кого? – тихо спросил Нума.

– Императора…


	38. Трудоголики в Лондиниуме

 –   … это были основные новости метрополии, а теперь перейдем к новостям Альбиона. В проходящих сейчас торжествах по поводу Паренталий традиционно приняли участие представители политической элиты главной колонии Римской империи. Вчера в Храме Весты главная весталка открыла Неделю поминовения и приношений умершим родственникам церемонией жертвоприношения. В храме присутствовал новый проконсул Альбиона Гай Цезарь Лециний. После церемонии жертвоприношения состоялось торжественное шествие…

Цезарь выключил звук, скайвизор заткнулся, и теперь диктор разевала рот в углу экрана, как вытащенная из воды рыба. Развернулась общая панорама из храма, переполненного людьми, потом вновь крупным кадром появилось его собственное лицо: бледное, хмурое и, неожиданно, высокомерное. Цезарь попробовал припомнить, куда же он смотрел и о чем думал в тот момент, когда его поймала камера, но так и не смог. Помнил только невыносимую скуку и желание поскорее убраться из пропитанного благовониями храма. В утренних новостях, обычно менее официальных, чем дневные и вечерние, его совершенно серьезно назвали «исполненным достоинства» и «скорбящим».

Иногда Цезарь действительно не понимал, что творится в мозгах у журналистов.

Впрочем, скорбеть было о чем.

Цезарь с тоской перевел взгляд от немого диктора в монитор скайбука. За те несколько минут, что Цезарь потратил на просмотр новостей, там ничего не изменилось: все та же таблица акселя, наполненная бесконечными цифрами. Цезарь нахмурился, повозил пальцем по тачпаду, вздохнул и сдался: захлопнул крышку, отъехал с креслом от стола и от души потянулся, издав душераздирающий стон. Потом встал, еще раз потянулся, зевнул и подошел к окну.

Ширина подоконников – вот что особенно нравилось Цезарю в его новом огромном и помпезном кабинете. Стены Викториа-Пала цио, не такого уж и старого по меркам Рима (всего-то триста лет с хвостиком), возводились, видимо, с прицелом на неожиданное нашествие кельтских варваров. Ничем иным Цезарь объяснить их толщину не мог, хотя у Луиса имелась своя версия. Луис считал, что архитекторы, соорудив стены толщиной в три локтя, наивно рассчитывали спастись таким образом от холодов.

Как бы то ни было, сидеть на подоконнике было чрезвычайно приятно. Зарядивший с утра дождь кончился, и сквозь покрытое каплями стекло можно было любоваться парком Теллуса, разбитым на галльский манер, симметричным, ровным и сейчас этой регулярностью неприятно напоминающим Цезарю только что свернутые электронные таблицы.

Цезарь мысленно плюнул, проклял заклинившие мозги, вышел из кабинета, молча прошагал мимо вскинувшейся секретарши и распахнул дверь в кабинет Луиса.

Тут, в отличие от его собственного кабинета, никакого унылого застоя не наблюдалось. Гаррелий лупил по клавишам своего скайбука с такими страстью и скоростью, что любая машинистка позавидовала бы. Отросшие волосы стояли дыбом, как будто Луис то и дело их дергал в приступах вдохновения (так и было, Цезарь знал точно), глаза опасно сошлись к переносице, отчего вид у Луиса был безумный и странным образом вместо веселья вызывал некоторую опаску. Так часто бывает рядом с сумасшедшими.

На звук открывшейся двери Луис вскинул невидящие глаза, пробормотал что-то среднее между «сейчас-сейчас» и «в жопу» и, не снижая скорости, продолжил колотить по клавиатуре.

Цезарь полюбовался картиной трудового экстаза, потом откашлялся. Никакой реакции не последовало, и он откашлялся снова – уже громче. Ничего.

– Луис, – окликнул Цезарь, потом оглянулся, плотно закрыл дверь и подошел к столу.

–    А, – Луис даже глаз не поднял.

– Лу! – позвал Цезарь уже настойчивее.

–   Ага, – сказал Луис чуть громче.

Пулеметная очередь из-под его пальцев не прекращалась ни на секунду. Цезарю еще подождал пару минут, но терпение быстро кончилось.

–   Сми-ир-р-рна! – гаркнул он.

Стопроцентно действенный способ! Не подвел и в этот раз. Луис вскочил, вытянулся, прижал ладонь к груди и только потом моргнул и сфокусировал взгляд на Цезаре.

– Вот-вот, – сказал Цезарь, – последние дни я уже начал скучать по армии вообще и по задворкам империи Гвадару в частности. И дело дошло даже до того, что я готов признать это вслух.

Луис потер покрасневшие глаза пальцами, хрустнул шеей и упал обратно в кресло.

– Устал? – спросил он сочувственно.

– Не столько устал, сколько боюсь, что мозги у меня скрутились в тугую спиральку, – невесело усмехнулся Цезарь. – Надо проветрить.

– Господин проконсул? – Луис изобразил лицом готовность выполнять.

О, это присущее только галлам умение произнести любые, даже официальные слова так, что в воздухе, как шлейф дорогих духов, вдруг разливается незаметный глазу, но явный аромат фривольности. Цезарь закатил глаза.  

–   Поднимай зад из кресла, мы идем на пробежку. И я ничего не хочу слышать про другие способы размять кости! – на всякий случай предупредил он.

–   Да я ничего такого… – заверил Луис, дерзко облизав взглядом Цезаря с ног до головы.

Они вышли в приемную. В этот раз Цецилия, секретарь, успела вскочить. В руках у нее был зажат блокнот.

–   Через полтора часа вернусь, – сказал Цезарь. – Мы с господином претором совершим пробежку. Цецилия, попросите, пожалуйста, господина Леддейна, перенести нашу встречу на полчаса вперед.

–   Слушаюсь, господин проконсул.

–   А меня, Цецилия, сегодня больше не будет, – объявил Луис.

– На вторую половину дня у вас, господин претор, встреч не назначено, – согласно сообщила Цецилия.

–   Вот именно, – улыбнулся ей Луис, а потом, когда дверь приемной за ним и Цезарем закрылась, пробормотал:

– И где только ты откопал этого замороженного палтуса?

Цезарь только плечами пожал. Цецилия когда-то давным-давно была секретаршей его отца, и Цезарь приложил немало усилий, чтобы уговорить ее вернуться к работе. И Луис грандиозно ошибался - Цецилия вовсе не была замороженным палтусом. Если продолжить тему морских обитателей, то Цецилия была, скорее, муреной. Так же старалась держаться предельно незаметно, и обладала такой же молниеносной реакцией. А уж про ядовитые зубы даже сам Цезарь старался вспоминать пореже. Бывало, доставалось ему от Цецилии крепко. Выражалась она всегда предельно корректно, но при желании могла изничтожить собеседника так, что потом еще долго приходилось восстанавливать уверенность в себе.

Луис и Цецилия были пока его единственными кадровыми перестановками. Администрация проконсула Британской колонии Римской империи и так была прорежена после смерти предыдущего проконсула. Поспешностью в решение кадровых вопросов Цезарь никогда не отличался – пожалуй, за одним-единственным исключением.

Когда они с Луисом добрались до личных апартаментов, исключение самым хамским образом дрыхло на проконсульской кровати. Еще и храпело, животное.

 

***

– … нет, я люблю бегать. Я привык, я бегаю за ним всю жизнь… даже к каторге люди привыкают…

–… не трынди, собьешь дыхание…

– … но я не понимаю одного – почему надо обязательно бегать в дождь?..

– … это Британия, Луис. Здесь всегда дождь.

– … ты сама очевидность, Харт. Блядь, ну нахуя прыгать п рямо в лужу?...

Развлекаясь перебранкой за спиной, Цезарь пер вперед. Регулярный парк давно кончился, и сейчас они бежали по парку Артемиды, бывшим охотничьим угодьям – пока город не замкнул эти угодья в свое кольцо. Теперь это был современный благоустроенный лес для прогулок, в том числе конных, чтоб их псы Гекаты покусали. Три раза в неделю, следуя принятой у местной аристократии традиции, Цезарь и Луис в восемь утра выезжали на конную прогулку. Мероприятие это к спорту не имело никакого отношения – скакать можно было максимум рысью, сильно рискуя при этом заляпать грязью красовавшихся на еле бредущих лошадях дам. Зато в качестве источника новостей и сплетен конные прогулки были бесценны. Местные эксперты могли давать уроки мастерства политическим аналитикам какого-нибудь среднестатистического государства. Учитывалось всё: кто появился, а кто нет, кто с кем поздоровался, а кого проигнорировали, кто на кого посмотрел и как улыбнулся, как поклонился, кто во что одет, не совпадает ли перо на шляпе у этой дамы по цвету с галстуком вон того господина.

– Кошмарный анахронизм! – восхитился Луис на второй по счету прогулке. На первой он, так же, как Цезарь, ошарашенно озирался по сторонам, стараясь выглядеть максимально невозмутимо. – Мы одичали в Гвадаре, мой легат!

Цезарь не ответил. Либо и впрямь одичали, либо в Лондиниуме время текло как-то по-другому. Весь этот выезд, будто на картинах столетней давности, поверг его на некоторое время в глубокое изумление.

– Любая традиция – отчасти анахронизм, – пробормотал он, учтиво кивая в ответ на поклоны.

Разумеется, его предупредили, что сорокапятиминутная прогулка в парке поутру – мероприятие хоть и неофициальное, но строго обязательное, однако Цезарь никак не ожидал, что его появление вызовет такой ажиотаж. Все дорожки в парке были забиты всадниками, все улыбались и кланялись, а Цезарь, как положено, отвечал «милостивым наклонением головы», прикидывая, когда у него окончательно сведет мышцы шеи.

Луис с упоением пустился восстанавливать светские навыки. Он обладал бесценным умением при желании сразу оказываться на короткой ноге с абсолютно любым человеком. Цезарю, в его новом статусе, полагалось держаться доброжелательно, но отстраненно, вызывая благоговейное восхищение. А еще – срочно тренировать тонкий слух, потому что удостоенные благосклонного кивка господа и дамы затем пристраивались рядом с Луисом для короткого светского трепа.

Из которого тот виртуозно вытаскивал массу информации. В искусстве незаметно вытянуть из собеседника что-нибудь весьма полезное Луису не было равных.

Эвокат проконсула в верховых моционах участия не принимал. Лошади из проконсульской конюшни при его появлении впадали в истерику, переходящую в буйство, беспокойно ржали и закатывали глаза. Понятно было, что рано или поздно люди заинтересуются, отчего такое происходит, начнут задавать вопросы, а там и до ответов недалеко. Лошадей оставили в покое, и теперь Харт по утрам бродил по двору туда и сюда, дожидаясь, когда проконсул и его претор вернутся, и напоминал запертого в клетке зверя.

Так и вышло, что утренние пробежки пришлось перенести на середину дня. Слава богам, днем в парке народу было мало, преимущественно мамаши с детьми да такие же бегуны.

 

***

Они добежали до самой глухой части парка и остановились. Тут, на задворках, лесники устроили что-то вроде хозяйственного склада: аккуратно сложенные в штабели спиленные деревья, дожидавшиеся вывоза, кормушки для оленей, цистерны для воды.

В общем, отличное место для проведения экспресс-совещаний в малом кругу. Пока Цезарь и Луис трясли ногами, чтобы растянуть разогретые мышцы, и размахивали руками для восстановления дыхания, Макс сделал небольшой круг – удостовериться, что поблизости никого нет. Это было лишнее, Цезарь отлично знал, что оборотень со своим слухом и нюхом определит кого угодно на расстоянии трех десятых лиги, но не протестовал. После переезда в Лондиниум Харт слегка поехал крышей на почве безопасности и секретности и мучился от необоснованной подозрительности. Оставалось только надеяться, что это временный эффект, и терпеть.

– …ф-фух-х! – Луис стащил с себя майку и вытер ею волосы. – Жарко!

–Ты только что ныл, что дождь и лужи, – хмыкнул Цезарь. Он уперся руками в колени, чтобы разгрузить спину, и повертел головой.

– Жарко, сыро, и что-то льет на голову! – Луис расчесал пальцами волосы. – Одним словом – болото!

Из кустов бесшумно вылез Харт и подошел к ним. Кроме влажных пятен на майке и мягких спортивных штанах, ничто в нем не говорило о том, что он только что отмахал примерно лигу.

–Ты, Гаррелий, видать, в настоящем болоте ни разу не был, – Макс подошел и шлепнул раскрытой ладонью Луиса по спине. – Что? Комар!

–Да иди ты…

– Болот особенно не видели, – Цезарь присел на полено и вытянул ноги, – мы как-то больше по пустыням.

Луис, вытянув перед собой руки и морщась, разглядывал мокрую насквозь майку. Потом огляделся и пристроил ее на освещенную солнцем ветку, а сам отошел в тень. Макс с интересом посмотрел на него, а потом спросил:

– Это ведь галльская сказка – про Красную Шапку?

– Ты на что это намекаешь? – тут же повелся Луис. – У меня не красная шапка, а малиновые шорты!

– Да волку похуй, поверь, – ухмыльнулся Макс, – для него всё черно-белое.

Цезарь беззвучно рассмеялся, но потом сказал, подпустив в голос металла:

– Может, всё же перейдем к делам? Нам еще обратно лигу бежать, а время уходит, и дел у меня по горло.

Луис встряхнулся.

– Ну, сначала про финансовое дарование, раз у тебя с ним встреча назначена на сегодня, – сказал он. – Персона он скромная, ничего особенного, сверх того что в досье, выяснить не удалось. Сложилось впечатление, что, кроме финансов, его в жизни ничего больше не интересует. При этом под интересом к финансам я имею в виду чисто абстрактный интерес. С вероятностью девяносто девять целых и девять десятых процента могу сказать, что Леддейн чист как стекло и никогда в жизни не украл ни сестерция, - на скептический взгляд Цезаря Луис уверенно покачал головой. -  Парень живет в мире баланса доходов и расходов, кредитов, денежного обращения вообще. В быту же он может надолго зависнуть на кассе, вспоминая, в каком кармане у него лежат наличные, потому что кредитную карту он забыл на работе вместе с кошельком. И, кстати, сразу скажу, что налички не оказалось ни в каком кармане, потому что он не удосужился ее снять. Такие люди редко воруют. По словам секретаря Префектуры Благосостояния колонии, это нормальное для него положение. Складывается ощущение, что работа и есть его истинная страсть. Он часто задерживается в кабинете, и не потому, что не успевает, не тот случай. Как тебе уже известно из досье, понемногу занимается наукой. Так что вечерами, когда все разбегаются, и ему никто не мешает, очевидно, как раз пишет научные статьи. Ну, есть и некоторые другие интересы: обожает хорошие тряпки и животных. Тут у меня возникли некоторые параллельные сравнения, которые я не буду озвучивать, ведь у нас мало времени.

– У него здоровый полосатый кот с широченной ряхой, наглый и агрессивный, – встрял Макс, – по ночам вылезает в окно и метит двор, тварь.

Цезарь закрыл глаза ладонью.

– Спасибо за ценное замечание. Я продолжу? Хорошо! – кивнул Луис. – Есть школьные друзья, с которыми он встречается время от времени. Друзей мы пока не успели проверить тщательно, но на первый и на второй взгляд обычные обыватели, все из приличных семей. Пару раз в месяц выбирается с приятелями поиграть в лаун-теннис. А, ну и еще смешное – состоит членом Общества любителей поэзии, делает пожертвования, не особенно крупные, но и не сказать чтобы совсем скромные.

– Поэты? – поднял бровь Цезарь.

– Не-ет, – усмехнулся сразу понявший его Луис. – Не поэты, а  поэзия. На самом деле.

– Мужчины, женщины? – деловито поинтересовался Цезарь.

– Связи на одну ночь, и очень эпизодически. Ничего серьезного.

– Импотенция?

– Вряд ли.

– Наркотики?

– Нет, – взял слово Макс. Он недовольно дернул носом. – Не пахнет никакими наркотиками, лекарствами, и вообще болезнями никакими не пахнет. Пахнет нормальным здоровым мужиком. Дома нет ничего, кроме аспирина и раствора для линз.

Накануне, пока объект на работе пел финансам нежные романсы, Макс со сноровкой профессионального вора влез к нему в квартиру и провел там обыск – на свой, специфический, манер.

– В квартире нет ничего особенного. Может быть, что-то в компьютере, но тут я не спец, так что... – развел руками Макс. - Битком набитая гардеробная и редкой гнусности полосатая скотина, вот и всё.

– Что-то небогато, – помолчав, заметил Цезарь. – Вы мне тут портрет какого-то человека в футляре рисуете. Вообще-вообще ничего?

– Ну, пока не нарыли, – пожал плечами Луис. – Либо на самом деле ничего нет, либо что-то есть, но он мега-мастер конспирации, во что пока что верится с трудом, либо все же есть какая-то страстишка, но проявляется она реже, чем раз в месяц.

– Никаких специфических клубов? Скачки? Карты? Букинистические раритеты? Тайная благотворительность?

– Нет – на все вопросы.

– Может, он тайком пописывает порнографические романы? – предположил Цезарь, уже не чураясь самых фантастических предположений.

Макс расширил глаза: ему, судя по всему, такая идея даже в голову не приходила.

– Может, – кивнул Луис. – Только для того, чтобы это выяснить, нам нужен специалист по компьютерному взлому, которого у нас нет. Будешь просить у Нумы?

Цезарь отрицательно качнул головой.

– Пока нет. Странно, – прибавил он задумчиво, – не может ведь так быть, чтобы совсем-совсем ничего. Он урод? Снимки в досье так себе, либо не свежие, либо не очень удачные.

– Ну, это как посмотреть, – Луис дернул ртом, то ли улыбнулся, то ли скривился. – По-моему, вовсе нет. Этакое нимфообразное создание, с большим ртом, прозрачной кожей, кучей веснушек и зелеными глазами. Отнюдь не урод. Как по мне, так совсем наоборот.

Цезарь медленно кивнул. Макс отвел глаза в сторону. На его губах промелькнула быстрая улыбка: если бы Цезарь не смотрел в этот момент на него, ничего не заметил бы.

Цезарь еще раз кивнул, поменял положение, устраиваясь поудобнее – с каждой минутой бревно под задом становилось все жестче, покусал губу и, наконец, заключил:

– Нимфообразное создание. Отлично. И что мне прикажете с этим делать?

Луис пожал плечами: мол, я свое дело сделал. Макс продолжал с отсутствующим видом разглядывать кусты. Цезарь вздохнул. Ну, хорошо. На нимфу финансов он и сам посмотрит. Он взглянул на часы. Вот приблизительно через час и посмотрит. Будет возможность сравнить впечатления. Пока что цельной картины не складывалось, так, набор разрозненных фактов.

Второй строчкой в меню сегодняшнего совещания в кустах был стреляный воробей, и, честно говоря, Цезарь дал это поручение Луису, ни на что особенно не надеясь. Уч итывая невеликие успехи в отношении первого объекта, Цезарь сильно сомневался, что его порадуют чем-то горячим по второму.

– Ладно. Дайте боги, чтобы всё было именно так, как вы говорите. Да хоть бы и скрытый извращенец! – Цезарь встал и прошелся туда и сюда, удерживаясь от желания растереть поясницу. – Когда мне каждый вторник приходится смотреть, как префект Благосостояния хрюкает и пускает слюни во время совещания, а остальные старательно смотрят куда угодно, лишь бы не на этого старого маразматика, мне начинает казаться, что я уже согласен на все. И я ведь даже не могу отправить его на пенсию, потому что мне некого пока назначить на его место!  Всё, что бы я сейчас ни сделал, будет выглядеть как скоропалительные решения мальчишки, который пытается играть во взрослые игры. – Он остановился. – Ну, посмотрим. Во всяком случае, Клео его очень хвалила.

– А она его откуда знает? – спросил Луис.

– Они состояли в каком-то университетском клубе для одаренных, что-то в этом роде.

– Ну, если в этом клубе все были такие же, как Клео, то, может, что и выйдет, – согласился Луис.

– Так, давайте обсудим префекта Внутреннего порядка.  Удалось выяснить что-нибудь по нему?

–   Ох… – протянул Луис с покаянным вздохом. – Сам понимаешь, тут всё совсем не так просто.

–   Догадываюсь. Есть что-то, кроме сведений в досье? По лицу вижу, что тут вы оба тоже не преуспели.

– Ну, это не хитрожопый аль-Мустафа с окраины цивилизации. Тут всё серьезно. Охрана по всему периметру, камеры везде, личный водитель, он же охранник. Это дома. В префектуру Внутреннего Порядка я, конечно, не полез – это было бы слишком откровенно.

– Луис, машина, охранник – всё это ему положено по должности, ты это знаешь не хуже меня. И никто не сомневался, что префект Стратфорд – крепкий орешек. Краткое резюме, пожалуйста, что удалось разузнать, помимо досье.

– Тайно в дом не проберешься, – вмешался Макс. – Даже под забором не пролезешь – там металлические штыри в землю врыты.

– Ты копал яму под забором у Стратфорда? – в голосе Луиса было пополам насмешки и уважения.

Макс пожал плечами и отвел глаза.

–   Короче, пролезть под забором тебе не удалось, – заключил Цезарь. – А что удалось?

–   Ну, в любом богатом доме есть кухня, – теперь Макс заулыбался. – А в каждой кухне есть кухарка. Иногда с ними удается завязать отношения.

–   Короче говоря, – влез Луис, – он с утра пораньше явился к черному ходу и, когда появилась кухарка, строил ей глазки, да с такой печалью, что тетка прослезилась, и нашему Максу обломилась здоровенная кость. Пользуясь своей неотразимой внешностью, он пролез на кухню и просидел там как минимум час, подслушивая и подглядывая.

– Тетка слепая, или у нее отсутствует чувство самосохранения? – невольно изумился Цезарь. – Пускать такого зверя в дом? А что охрана?

–   Охрана у тетки прикормленная. Гоняли чаи, пока я сидел над этой вонючей костью. Обсуждали хозяина, но для нас ничего ценного не сказали. Мол, сидел вчера до вечера в кабинете, потом смотрел поздние политические новости в гостиной, да так и заснул на диване.

– Просто смотрел телевизор, чтобы отвлечься? Или ждал конкретных новостей? – Макс пожал плечами, а Цезарь сделал себе в уме пометку, что политические взгляды префекта Стратфорда нужно будет прояснить. Досье гласило, что префект лоялен к власти, но под лояльностью часто понимают разные вещи. Префект, действительно, всегда держался исключительно лояльно, но Цезарь чувствовал что-то еще. Ни в коем случае не противодействие, но сомнение - да.

– Я понял, – сказал Цезарь с напускной печалью, – жареных фактов не будет. Ну что ж, ничего не поделать.

Тут Луис и Макс переглянулись с непонятным весельем.

–   Есть кое-что, – с видом фокусника, который вот-вот достанет из шляпы кролика, заявил Луис. – Мы выведали тайную страсть нашего префекта. Он ведет кулинарный блог.

Цезарь решил, что ослышался. Он повернулся к Максу, однако Макс согласно затряс головой.

–   Оттуда и кость. У него там не кухня, а целая студия. Куча съемочного оборудования. Кухарка на подхвате.

–   Блог популярный, – добавил Луис. – Около пятидесяти тысяч подписчиков, и число растет. Ссылку я тебе отправил, можешь полюбоваться. Я посмотрел вчера пару видео – ничего не скажешь, аппетитно.

– Это и есть большая грязная тайна префекта внутренних дел?

–   Ну, она не грязная и хорошо пахнет, но это всё, что есть. Прости, Цезарь, – сказал Луис. – Остальное строго по досье: вдовец, две дочери, старшая замужем и живет отдельно, детей пока нет, младшая заканчивает в этом году гимназию, живет с отцом. У него есть любовница, но очень респектабельная и с давних пор, вполне официальный статус. Можно было бы предположить дрязги между дочерьми и подругой, но нет, вполне мирные отношения. Пока что выходит обычный трудоголик на высокой должности.

–   Подведем итоги, – помолчав, сказал Цезарь. – За месяц вы ничего не накопали, только подтвердили данные досье. Что ж, это тоже результат, просто немного жалко, что не получилось по-быстрому. Ладно, расстраиваться нечего, мы все время забываем, что мы больше не в Гвадаре. Тут главу полиса на голом мальчике не возьмешь…

Он покачал головой, потер виски.

–   Луис, что с Цинной и остальными? Они прибыли?

–   Сегодня утром. Размещаются в казарме в правом крыле дворца.

–   Слава богам! Ну, хоть что-то сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Не поверите, но у меня ощущение, что мы торчим тут, как три идолища в поле. Что в каждую стену встроено по паре ушей. Луис, загляни к ним сейчас, проверь, как там дела. Пусть поворачиваются побыстрее и не особо любезничают с местными. Скажи Цинне – Лециний позволил не церемониться. Пусть сходит и познакомится с Цецилией, она передаст ему все нужные бумаги. Подчиняться будут тебе напрямую.

–   Будет сделано. Еще отправлю их завтра в этот театр. Всё-таки это твое первое появление на публике, пусть обнюхают там все сами.

– Я поеду с ними, – тут же вмешался Макс.

–   Меня публика наблюдает три раза в неделю в парке на лошади. А вы собрались театр обнюхивать, – возразил Цезарь.

– Два предыдущих наследника тоже, наверное, думали, что им всё нипочем, – у Макса явно случился новый приступ паранойи. – Лучше я сам посмотрю.

– Макс, успокойся, нового наследника уже пытались убить много раз, и пока что не удалось.

–   Береженого боги берегут, – заупрямился Макс. – Пока ты в кабинете таращишься в компьютер, а в соседнем кабинете сидит Луис, я могу заняться делом.

–   Ладно. У меня других забот полно, вмешиваться не буду. Но предупреждаю сразу – сведете всё к мелочной опеке, разгоню к адским псам всех.

Цезарь встал, поднял поочередно каждую ногу коленом к груди, сделал несколько разминочных шагов, пока Луис снимал с веток свою майку.

Обратно двинулись прежним порядком: Цезарь впереди, Макс с Луисом следом. Цезарь задумался о предстоящем разговоре, начал прикидывать про себя ход беседы и возможные варианты в зависимости от реакции любителя котов и поэтов. Прощупать, постараться вывести из зоны комфорта и посмотреть, как он себя поведет. Хотя он и так будет не в своей тарелке – не каждый день приглашают на аудиенцию к проконсулу, особенно когда сам префект удостаивается лишь участия в еженедельном часовом совещании.

При воспоминании о префекте Благосостояния Цезаря снова перекосило. Ему все уши прожужжали о традициях в главной колонии империи. Еще до отъезда пришлось несколько раз выслушать дядю Флавия. Мол, нельзя торопиться, политики – это тебе не центурионы, надо понимать, как это работает, всё не так просто.

В данном конкретном случае на взгляд Цезаря всё было предельно просто – слюнявого маразматика надо гнать взашей, несмотря на прошлые заслуги. Последние три совещания Цезарь провел на ногах, стараясь держаться подальше от кресла префекта Морли. По полным муки глазам остальных префектов было ясно, что те с удовольствием бы к нему присоединились, но этикет позволял стоять и ходить во время совещания только проконсулу.

Префект Морли имел обыкновение засыпать через семь-восемь минут после начала заседания, голова его клонилась вниз до тех пор, пока подбородок не ложился на грудь, после чего префект распускал губы, пускал слюни и храпел. А между тем ворох нерешенных финансовых и экономических проблем, казалось, рос не по дням, а по часам.

И всё же Цезарь держал себя в руках. Дядя был прав: настало время быть крайне осмотрительным. Цезарь чувствовал себя как сапер на минном поле. Причем как сапер молодой, малоопытный. Он уже и не помнил, когда оказывался в такой ситуации. Может быть, совсем давно, сразу после Академии.

Ему была срочно нужна команда. Необходима, как воздух. Цезарь очень-очень надеялся на грядущую беседу. Пусть нимфа, пусть сатир на копытцах – если он действительно так хорош, как отзывалась о нем Клео, Цезарь его не упустит.

 

***

– Сэр, господин Леддейн прибыл, – приглушенно произнесла Цецилия, заглянув в кабинет.

Цезарь кивнул и вышел из-за стола. Цецилия прикрыла двери, а через несколько секунд вновь отворила их и пропустила внутрь посетителя.

–   Здравствуйте, господин Леддейн, – сказал Цезарь и приглашающе повел рукой, – присаживайтесь, прошу.

–   Здравствуйте, сэр, – ответило финансовое дарование.– Спасибо.

Рабочий кабинет проконсула был вытянут в ширину и визуально разделен на две зоны: рабочую, официальную (где стоял огромный письменный стол из черного дерева, покрытый мраморной столешницей,  стены закрывались строгими темными застекленными книжными шкафами до самого потолка, а паркет был выложен замысловатым орнаментом), и чайным уголком, как называла это Цецилия, а Цезарь именовал «ловушкой для задницы»  – разумеется, про себя. В этой половине помещения мебель стояла легкая, изящная, обитая элегантной бледно-бежевой тканью с золотистыми узорами, повторенными в тяжелых шторах в пол. Диван, на который усаживался сам Цезарь, был на самом деле жестким, несмотря на внешнюю воздушность, а вот кресла, куда приходилось садиться визитерам, наоборот, втягивали в себя, как хищные росянки.

Отделка кабинета была на совести предшественников и в целом вполне устраивала Цезаря, но, опробовав кресла на себе, он уже решительно собрался их заменить. И остановился в последний момент, когда до него вдруг дошло, что подстроено такое явное неудобство, скорее всего, неспроста. Для уверенности Цезарь провел ряд экспериментов и убедился: посетители в креслах терялись, ерзали и их было гораздо легче застать врасплох.

Кресла остались. А Цезарь в очередной раз осознал, как много ему еще предстоит изучить, если он хочет высококлассно играть на политическом поле.

Цезарь сел на диван, заложив ногу за ногу, а Артемиус Леддейн, повинуясь пригласительному жесту, опустился в кресло напротив. И тут Цезарь засчитал первое очко в пользу финансов: Леддейн ловко удержался на самом краю, не дав себе сползти в кресельные недра. Пришлось балансировать, для чего требовались сильная спина и ноги, иначе было не удержаться, это Цезарь знал по себе. Что ж, стало быть, бумажный червь не такой уж бумажный, как представляется окружающим. Хорошо это или плохо лично для Цезаря, еще предстояло выяснить.

А ведь поначалу Цезарь видел лишь сутулого худого человека с расфокусированным взглядом, свойственным людям с плохим зрением, хилого и щуплого.

Двери снова открылись и пропустили Цецилию, несущую огромный поднос с чайным прибором, идеально гармонирующим по стилю с мебелью.

Цезарь, не стесняясь, откровенно разглядывал Артемиуса Леддейна. На первый взгляд, образ, описанный Луисом, и то, что сейчас наблюдал Цезарь, вполне совпадало. Перед ним сидел молодой бледный человек, не чуждый веяниям моды, одетый в хороший, дорогой костюм – темно-оливковый в еле заметную тонкую клетку. К костюму прилагался красивый галстук глубокого винного цвета, и Цезарь оценил утонченную смелость – чтобы надеть винный галстук при наличии таких рыжих волос, нужно обладать определенной смелостью. Ну, или быть дальтоником.

На дальтоника Леддейн не походил. А еще он вовсе не походил на дурачка не от мира сего.

Пока Цецилия возилась с чашками, расставляя их по столику, Леддейн успел вытащить из кармана очки и водрузить их на нос. Цезарь отметил и осыпанное веснушками бледное лицо типичного западного бритта, и пухлый лягушачий рот, и манеру отводить глаза.

Нимфа, как же. Скорее уж, ши, о которых Макс рассказывал Луису на обратном пути до дворца.

Цезарь так отвлекся на разглядывание собеседника и собственные  мысли, что даже не заметил, как тот вынул из потертого кожаного портфеля какую-то папку. Только когда у него перед лицом оказался образчик имперско-канцелярского искусства, Цезарь опомнился.

– Что это? – спросил он, принимая папку.

Папка была из важных: толстой темно-синей кожи, с массивным тисненым золотым гербом на форзаце. Цезарь заглянул внутрь. Обычные белые листы с отпечатанным текстом.

–   Это отчет, протектор, – с некоторым даже удивлением пояснил Леддейн.

Цезарь не стал спрашивать, что еще за отчет. Он только внимательно уставился на Леддейна, отчего тот порозовел, опустил глаза и принялся сбивчиво объяснять.

– Это отчет о работе префектуры за период правления предыдущего проконсула. То есть, простите… не предыдущего, а того, который был перед ним, проконсула Августа Клавдия Феррона. Согласно установленной процедуре мы должны предоставлять отчет для каждого нового проконсула колонии, но проконсул Солоний – тут Леддейн внезапно замолчал, видимо, боясь нарушить тонкую нервную организацию нового проконсула таким неприглядным фактом, как внезапная смерть предшественника.

– Умер, – помог Цезарь.

– Да.

– Так что отчет?

Из дальнейшей беседы выяснились новые интересные обстоятельства. Оказалось, что каждая префектура обязана после назначения нового проконсула предоставить отчет о деятельности за предыдущий период. Эти отчеты должны оказаться на столе проконсула в течение пятидесяти дней с момента вступления в должность, если не будет дополнительных указаний со стороны самого проконсула. Ну и, разумеется, отчеты были готовы, по крайней мере, отчет префектуры экономического развития, за что Леддейн ручался, поскольку сам его и составлял. Однако Солоний отчетов не запрашивал, да и совещаний провел едва ли пару-тройку. А потом очень внезапно умер, началась обычная в таких случаях суета: сначала похороны, потом жаркие споры, кто же будет следующим «хозяином провинции».

Цезарь кивнул с большим пониманием. Если уж чиновники с воодушевлением принялись играть в увлекательную игру под названием «Кто будет следующим наследником», то стало , ясное дело, н е до отчетов. Да и сказать по правде: кому подавать отчет, если никто пока не назначен? Дело было насквозь житейское.

Цезарь прикинул сроки: выходило, что у префектур есть еще примерно дней десять на то, чтобы успеть вовремя. Пока что ни одного такого официального отчета Цезарь не видел, хотя во время заседаний префектов сводка событий за неделю озвучивалась регулярно.

Цезарь сделал себе заметку потребовать всю регламентирующую документацию. И как следует всыпать тем, кто до сих пор этого не сделал. Опять, как часто в последние недели, подкатило и отпустило легкое отчаяние, сильно смешанное с раздражением: бывали моменты, когда ему казалось: еще чуть-чуть – и голова у него лопнет от обилия информации,. Он сглотнул, избавляясь от кислого привкуса на языке, и спросил Леддейна:

–   А если отчет у вас был давно готов, то почему же вы не передали его в канцелярию проконсула?

Леддейн снова замялся с ответом. Видно было, что он и рад ответить прямо, да что-то мешает. Вместо внятных объяснений Цезарь прослушал неясное блеяние, быстро увядшее. В кабинете воцарилась тягостная тишина.

Цезарь, конечно, догадывался, что именно не дает Леддейну говорить по-человечески. Проблема эта была ему прекрасно знакома и называлась очень просто – субординация. Не принято через голову собственного начальника жаловаться вышестоящим чинам. Да будь твои жалобы хоть тысячу раз справедливы, не положено, и всё! Цезарь, как человек военный, правила уважал и одобрял, когда им следуют. С другой стороны, если не отступать от правил в случае необходимости, далеко не продвинешься.

Однако, по счастью или скорее по несчастью, Цезарь уже составил представление о префекте Морли. И в этом конкретном случае Цезарь вовсе не осудил бы нарушение субординации.

С другой стороны, размышляя взвешенно, осторожность Леддейна (и наверняка других) тоже можно было понять. Новый проконсул – та еще темная лошадка. Всё, что о нем известно, – лишь официальные сообщения пресс-службы империи, военные репортажи и сплетни из светских новостей. Не густо, чтобы делать далеко идущие выводы. Чужой человек, не политик, аристократ и военная косточка – стоит ли обращаться к такому напрямую? Совершенно неясно, какая последует реакция. Умный человек предпочтет подождать. Сам Цезарь поступил бы именно так.

Да что говорить! Сейчас он как раз и поступал именно так: выжидал, изучал префектов и положение в колонии, пытался нащупать слабые места у противников и найти единомышленников.

Цезарь посмотрел на Леддейна из-под ресниц и подумал, что тут, может быть, не только он один изучает собеседника. В досье Леддейна упоминались исключительные аналитические способности, но нигде не было описано, в чем именно они заключаются. И вот мало-помалу, без особых на то причин, Цезарю постепенно стало казаться, что взгляд Леддейна, который скользит по нему, не такой уж и рассеянный.

Кажется, пора было брать инициативу в свои руки. Всё-таки проконсул тут он, стало быть, и право первого хода за ним.

– Знаете, Леддейн, – сказал Цезарь, – а ведь в вашем досье, – оно вот там, на моем столе лежит, – в вашем досье толком ничего не написано. Родился, учился, где пригодился, и ничего, вот ничего дельного.

На лице Леддейна отразилось легкое недоумение. Он открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Цезарь помешал ему, подняв ладонь.

– Там нет ничего полезного _для меня_ , – пояснил он, доверительно наклонившись вперед. – Понимаете, ничего. Пришлось обратиться к близким к вам источникам.

Цезарь с удовлетворением полюбовался, как лицо Леддейна сначала покрылось ярко-розовым румянцем, а потом стремительно побледнело аж до зеленцы.

–   Моя жена отзывалась о вас исключительно в превосходной степени, – сообщил Цезарь  приятным голосом.

–   Протектор, я… Я благодарен, я очень ценю высокую оценку вашей супруги, но хочу сказать, я не хотел.. то есть, я не просил… – в замешательстве забормотал Леддейн.

Он снова покраснел и умолк. Цезарь подумал, что с этой склонностью краснеть от любого слова надо что-то делать.

–   Я знаю, – сказал Цезарь. – Вы пейте чай, не стесняйтесь.

Он вежливо подождал, пока Леддейн подтянет к себе чашку. Фарфор тоненько звякнул, когда Леддейн дотронулся до блюдца.

–   Клеопатра отзывалась о вас как о человеке умном. Не в академическом смысле умном – вот об этом как раз в досье много. Там подробно перечислены все ваши достижения на научном поприще. Они вызывают уважение, но лично я могу сделать только один вывод: как ученый вы весьма талантливы и могли бы сделать отличную карьеру в науке, – Леддейн, видимо, хотел что-то сказать, но не решился. Цезарь склонил голову набок. – Вы, верно, хотели спросить, отчего я взялся перечислять все ваши заслуги? Я объясню. Наука – это, несомненно, важно. Но я практик. Меня не столько интересуют теоретические выкладки, сколько банальный вопрос: как это всё можно применить на практике. Будут ли работать эти теоретические выводы или так и останутся чистой теорией? Так вот, моя жена считает, что и в житейском, практическом плане вы можете принести пользу. Она заверила меня, что вы отличаетесь замечательной и редкой способностью видеть картину в целом, мыслить глобальными категориями. Как математик, вы оперируете структурами и формулами и в то же время, способны осознать важность деталей.

Леддейн помедлил с ответом, настойчиво пытаясь разглядеть что-то в углу. Цезарь подавил желание обернуться, чтобы проверить, что же там такое, и кашлянул. Леддейн вздрогнул, поставил на стол чашку и вдруг посмотрел на Цезаря прямым и открытым взглядом.

– Практические детали всегда меня занимали, господин проконсул, – медленно произнес он.

Цезарь поднял бровь.

–   Я хочу задать вам гипотетический вопрос.

–   Внимательно вас слушаю, господин проконсул, – с готовностью ответил Леддейн.

–   Представим, что у вас появилась возможность что-то изменить в Британии. Разумеется, речь идет об изменениях в сфере ваших профессиональных интересов. Я не имею в виду одаривание всего населения божественной благодатью или что-то ещё в этом роде. Что бы вы сделали в первую очередь? И в целом: что бы вы вообще сделали?

Леддейн задумался. Однако думал не очень-то и долго, кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и сказал:

– В этом чисто гипотетическом случае я бы реформировал систему налогообложения.

–   Я напомню, что мы обсуждаем только колонию, – быстро сказал Цезарь.

– Конечно, господин проконсул, – улыбнулся Леддейн. – Я понял условия задачи, которую вы передо мной поставили. Мы говорим только о колониальных налогах, имперские не учитываются. Однако чтобы понимать картину в целом, следует иметь в виду и их.   Если мы говорим о гражданах, то имперские налоги составляют чуть больше половины от всего налогового бремени, а точнее пятьдесят четыре процента. Остальные сорок шесть процентов приходятся на колониальные налоги и налоги полисов. Два самых крупных налога, как вы знаете, это – подоходный налог и налог на добавленную стоимость. Первый – имперский, второй – колониальный. Из колониальных налогов вторым по величине является налог на земельную собственность. Я сделал подсчеты, исключительно из любопытства, – заверил Леддейн Цезаря, – оказалось, что ставка на земельную собственность несколько завышена. При ее расчете не учитываются выплачиваемые налоги на энергию и на энергоносители, расположенные на соответствующих землях. В некоторых случаях, наоборот, ставка рассчитывается по заниженным коэффициентам. Если говорить о других колониальных налогах, например, налогах на увеселительные учреждения и зрелищные предприятия, а также налогах на игровые заведения, то тут явно требуется работа по унификации в рамках колонии, потому что от полиса к полису они значительно различаются. Кроме того, у нас есть такие анахронизмы, как налог на уксус. Это уже, скорее, относится к историческим курьезам, однако этот налог продолжает собираться, вызывая по меньшей мере недоумение граждан. Если вам интересно, я могу рассказать предысторию его появления и актуальность на тот момент…

– Не стоит, – прервал Цезарь. – Скажите, а не рассчитывали ли вы, тоже из чистого любопытства, общий процент налогового бремени, приходящийся на граждан колонии?

К этому моменту глаза у Леддейна светились, как лампочки, а лицо покрылось румянцем, и на нем ярко проявились веснушки. Чувствовалось, что Леддейн сел на любимого конька и мог бы говорить без остановки еще очень долго. Куда делась вся растерянность и робость? Перед Цезарем сидел уверенный в себе человек, жесткий профессионал.

– Такие подсчёты у меня тоже есть, – подтвердил Леддейн. – Конечно, я сделал их просто для тренировки ума.

–   Разумеется. И?

– Получается, что каждый гражданин колонии в общей сложности выплачивает империи и колонии плюс-минус сорок один процент годового дохода.

– Мне кажется, это много.

– Вы правы, господин проконсул. Если вы интересовались событиями в колонии в последнее время, то знаете, что недовольство уже высказывается открыто, было даже несколько протестных шествий. Разрешенных префектурой Внутреннего Порядка колонии, само собой. Но тенденция налицо...

–   Знаю, – Цезарь рассеянно подвигал по столу свою чашку. – Спасибо. Это краткий, но дельный обзор.

–   Боюсь только, что это всего лишь гипотетический ответ на ваш гипотетический вопрос, – с сожалением проговорил Леддейн.

– Когда вы сможете предоставить мне детальный проект подобной реформы? – перебил его Цезарь.

– Через неделю, – глаза Леддейна вновь блеснули. – Те подсчеты, о которых я вам говорил… Совершенно случайно они сохранились, я не успел их уничтожить.

– Приятно это слышать, – ухмыльнулся Цезарь. – Отчет я почитаю, и жду вас через неделю с проектом.

Леддейн встал и поклонился.

– И, возвращаясь к нашему разговору о практической важности деталей, – легко заметил Цезарь, – учитывайте, пожалуйста, Леддейн, что в Британии теперь новый проконсул. Не тот, что был прежде. По-большому счету я обычный легионер и, как все военные люди, люблю, чтобы всё было просто, четко и ясно. И намерен добиться этого, – веско закончил он.

– Я понял вас, господин проконсул. Чтобы все было четко и ясно, как в армии, – многозначительно сказал Леддейн.  – Позвольте заметить – я читал о вас. На обычного легионера вы похожи крайне мало.

–   Светские сплетни? Восторженные вопли после моего возвращения из Африки? – с иронией переспросил Цезарь.

– И это тоже может быть полезным, если уметь читать, – кивнул Леддейн. – С некоторых пор я надеялся, что вы станете проконсулом Британии. И рад, что так и вышло.

С этими словами он поклонился и вышел.

Цезарь сел за свой стол, рассеянно глядя в пространство перед собой. Побарабанил пальцами по столу, потер переносицу, покусал губы. Потом по-мальчишески задорно улыбнулся, прокручивая в памяти только что состоявшийся разговор, хмыкнул, вспомнив слова Леддейна о сделанных только лишь из спортивного интереса подсчетах.

 

***

Когда Цезарь опомнился, было уже темно. Он поднял голову от скайбука и посмотрел на напольные часы в углу кабинета. Они показывали начало первого. На столе перед ним горела теплым желтым светом круглая настольная лампа, остальное пространство тонуло в ночи. Еще угадывались контуры мебели, углы же словно растворились в густой мгле.

Цезарь встал, распрямился и сделал несколько наклонов вбок. Закоченевшие в одном положении мышцы отозвались тянущей болью в шее и в плечах. Тут же стрельнуло в правом виске, и Цезарь подумал, что, пожалуй, перегнул палку. Он вышел, заперев кабинет тяжелым ключом. и направился в другое крыло дворца, где располагались личные апартаменты проконсула и его домочадцев.

При мысли о домочадцах Цезарь почувствовал странную смесь удовлетворения и раздражения разом. С одной стороны, хорошо, что его никто не дергал и не отвлекал. Незаметно для себя он успел переделать много важных дел. С другой – могли бы о нем и вспомнить. Живот скрутило голодным спазмом, но мысли о еде тут же вызвали новый прилив головной боли. Лучше побыстрее лечь.

Стоило подумать о кровати, как спать захотелось просто невыносимо. Цезарь заторопился. Не терпелось оказаться в темноте спальни, упасть в прохладные простыни и отключиться. По длинному коридору, уставленному доспехами разных эпох, он пересек парадную часть дворца. По пути то и дело попадались караульные, почти не отличимые от доспехов. Свет вспыхивал в нескольких шагах перед ним и медленно гас за спиной. Цезарь прошел по галерее, соединяющей частное крыло с официальными. По левой стороне тянулись высокие стрельчатые окна, в верхней части выложенные мозаикой. Галерея была одной из самых старых построек во всем дворцовом комплексе. Сейчас мозаичных узоров было не разглядеть –  ночь выдалась безлунная, виднелись только бледные пятна фонарей в парке. Висок снова прострелило болью, да так, что отдалось в ухе.

Цезарь от неожиданной боли скрипнул зубами и прибавил ходу. Он прошагал до конца галереи и остановился перед высокими двустворчатыми дверьми, ведущими в личные покои. Уже протянул руку, чтобы открыть дверь, но тут караульные, вместо того чтобы неподвижно стоять, как положено, вдруг синхронно прижали правые руки к груди, склонили головы и рявкнули: «Мой легат!».

В ночном беззвучии эхо голосов громом прокатилось в противоположный конец галереи, и даже показалось, что легонько задребезжали стекла.

Цезарь присмотрелся. Ах вот оно что! Вместо незнакомых ему дворцовых стражников на караул уже заступили родные обормоты из Гвадара. Отсюда и вопли, и устаревшее уже приветствие. Все равно рот сам расплылся в улыбке.

–   Слава империи, – ответил Цезарь, не скрывая радости в голосе.

Центурионы заулыбались в ответ, позабыв про устав.

Все еще улыбаясь, Цезарь преодолел последние два поворота до апартаментов, и тут его планы упасть в прохладную постель и отключиться пошли прахом.

В маленькой круглой гостиной, куда попадали из коридора, прежде чем оказаться в спальне, он наткнулся на самый разгар кулуарной вечеринки. Весь круглый низкий стол между двух диванов был заставлен тарелками с закусками. В центре композиции красовалась большая темная бутылка без опознавательных знаков, покрытая пылью, а рядом один чистый, нетронутый бокал.

По левую руку от Цезаря, у окна, за маленьким квадратным столиком, на котором обычно стояла старинная амфора, украшенная изображениями гладиаторских боев, сидели Луис и Макс, оба с засученными по локоть рукавами. В руках они держали карты, и, судя по длинному столбику пепла на сигарете, которая лежала на краю пепельницы со стороны Луиса, Макс вот-вот должен был продуть. Когда Луису везло в игре, он имел обыкновение все время прикуривать новые сигареты и тут же забывать про них. У локтя Луиса нашелся второй бокал, полный едва ли на четверть, а амфора с гладиаторами обнаружилась на полу, наполовину задвинутая за штору.

Макс поднял на Цезаря глаза, а Луис пробормотал, не отрываясь от карт:

– Присоединишься, мой легат?

Цезарь прошел в центр, к столу со снедью, наклонился, поворошил пальцем в вазе с фруктами и подцепил абрикос. Абрикос оказался слишком мягким, лопнул в пальцах и испачкал их липким соком. Цезарь брезгливо уронил мякоть на стол, облизнул ладонь, скривился и заметил тяжелым неприятным тоном:

–   А не пора ли спать? Уже за полночь.

– Ну, так и ты не торопился, – заметил Луис и велел дернувшемуся было встать Максу: – Сиди. Мы еще не закончили партию.

Цезарь промолчал, глядя на Макса поверх затылка Луиса. Ему страшно не хотелось не то что ссориться, но и вообще разговаривать, и он все еще мечтал упасть в кровать, но изнутри поднималось что-то липкое и ядовитое, как перепревшая абрикосовая мякоть.

– Я работал.

– Разумеется, – протянул Луис. Он аккуратными жестами человека, который с трудом сдерживается, отложил в сторону карты и отодвинулся вместе со стулом, мерзко скрипнувшем ножками по паркету. – Наш проконсул – трудоголик, он не думает ни о себе, ни об окружающих. Только о благе Империи. Куда нам до него.

–  Кто мешал тебе прийти ко мне в кабинет? – лицемерно осведомился Цезарь, который еще десять минут назад радовался, что его никто не отвлекал.

–   Я и так сижу в твоем кабинете целыми днями, – криво ухмыльнулся Луис и встал, едва заметно касаясь стола кончиками пальцев. Спину он держал прямо, как на параде, подбородок вперед, глаза – точно Цезарю в переносицу. – А кто мешал тебе в кои-то веки уйти вовремя из кабинета?

Цезарь прикинул кое-что и толкнул пальцем бутылку. Она упала, из горлышка не вылилось ни капли.

 

– В одно рыло выжрал? – недовольно спросил Цезарь у Макса. – Ну и по какому же это поводу, смею спросить? А ты куда смотрел?

Макс вместо ответа только пристально посмотрел на Цезаря и повел плечами. Потом сказал:

– Он так от Цинны пришел. Может, вместе пили, не знаю.

– Ну вот что, – сказал Цезарь, – я иду спать. Комнату проветрить, тишину и покой обеспечить. Душевными метаниями я з аймусь завтра, когда проспишься, – обратился он к Луису.

– Как прикажете, мой легат, – отозвался тот, шагнул вперед и оказался вплотную к Цезарю. Несмотря на опьянение, в координации Луис ничуть не потерял. Он требовательно уставился на Цезаря, будто пытаясь найти что-то в его лице.

–   Луис, – сказал Цезарь устало, – иди уже спать.

–   А ведь ты всегда один, всегда сам по себе, – вдруг прошептал Луис, продолжая его разглядывать. – И никто тебе, по большому счету, не нужен, а, Цезарь?

Прозвучало это как оплеуха. Во всяком случае, именно так Цезарь и воспринял эти слова, сказанные свистящим голосом ему в ухо. Он резко толкнул Луиса обеими руками в грудь, неожиданно даже для себя и уж тем более для Луиса; толкнул изо всех сил, не сдерживаясь.

Луис пролетел спиной вперед через всю комнату и точно врезался бы в стену, если бы его не поймал удачно оказавшийся на траектории полета Макс. Да и Макс устоял на ногах едва-едва.

– Зато тебе нужна каждая пролетающая мимо фея, – чеканя слова, произнес Цезарь. Луис, отпихнув Макса, вывалился прочь из комнаты.

Когда шаги Луиса в коридоре стихли, Макс сказал:

–   Схожу, что ли, к Цинне, посмотрю, как устроился…

И свинтил, бочком протиснувшись мимо Цезаря.

Цезарь прошел в спальню. Там оказалось всё, как он и хотел: и свежий воздух из открытого окна, и темнота, и белеющий угол отогнутого одеяла, и хрустящие простыни. Всё это не доставило ему никакого удовольствия. Он быстро разделся, пошвыряв вещи прямо на пол, забрался в кровать и улегся на спину, сложив руки в замок на животе.

Через пятнадцать минут Цезарь повернулся на правый бок, а еще через пятнадцать – на левый. Сна не было ни в одном глазу, зато боль в виске пошла на новые обороты. «Прибить бы!» – подумал он, не имея в виду никого конкретного. И неожиданно заснул.

Когда он проснулся, было еще темно. Цезарь потянулся за часами. Половина четвертого. Проспал он всего ничего. Он подумал, сел, спустив ноги на пол. Потом лег. Потом опять сел, встал и прошел к портьере, за которой была дверь в комнату Луиса. Спальни у них были смежные.

Кровать Луиса была не тронута, портьеры не сдвинуты. Ясно стало, что этим вечером тут никого не было. Цезарь вернулся к себе и прошел во вторую смежную спальню. Это была комната Клео, но в то время, что Клео жила в Риме, там располагался Макс – спал в спальном мешке прямо на ковре. На время визитов Клеопатры он вместе с мешком перебирался в гостиную, а потом возвращался обратно. Впрочем, часто менять дислокацию ему не приходилось: Клео провела в Лондиниуме только одну неделю, в самом начале, когда Цезарь только переехал в Британию. Да и уж если совсем честно, спал Макс в своем спальном мешке не так уж и часто.

Долго присматриваться не потребовалось. Тут тоже никого не было. Дальше Цезарь искать не стал.

Он снова улегся, безуспешно стараясь не злиться (всё без толку), и подумал, что теперь до утра так и не заснет. И так же быстро и неожиданно, как и прежде, мгновенно заснул, словно выключившись.

В следующий раз проснулся он только утром, когда спальня уже была вызолочена солнечными лучами.


	39. Новые недруги и старые друзья

Префекта Общественного порядка императорской колонии Британия Цезарь чаем не поил. Во-первых, нормальные люди только что позавтракали: на часах была половина девятого утра. Во-вторых, затягивать неприятные процедуры Цезарь не любил, а еженедельная плановая встреча с префектом Стаффордом по шкале от «терпимо» до «зверски бесит» располагалась где-то после «бесит».

Вот и сейчас Цезарь, придав лицу выражение предельной сосредоточенности, чувствовал, что зубы вот-вот начнут крошиться. Префект Стаффорд в это время обстоятельно и подробно докладывал сводку за неделю. Выглядел он при этом правильным и опытным профессионалом, дельным сотрудником, но Цезарю казалось, что он отчетливо видит, как над головой Стаффорда прямо-таки светятся большие буквы, то распадающиеся, то складывающиеся в издевательскую надпись: «Ну что, съел?» И ведь ни к чему ни придерешься: доклад составлен безукоризненно, все цифры и данные Стаффорд шпарит наизусть, и сбить его с толку неожиданными вопросами никак не получится – Цезарь уже пробовал. Вот только ответы были вроде исчерпывающими, а все равно какими-то слишком обтекаемыми. Со Стаффордом было трудно. Он был местный серый проконсул, или, по крайней мере, мнил себя таковым. Цезаря это не удивляло, даже в какой-то степени устраивало – до поры, до времени. Хорошо, что во время всей этой чехарды со сменой проконсулов главной римской колонии нашелся человек, который подхватил власть.

Но – именно до поры, до времени, а время это стремительно истекало. Власть пора было вернуть в правильные руки, и под этими правильными руками Цезарь, само собой, понимал свои. С другой стороны, он так же отлично понимал, что с властью очень трудно расстаться добровольно, ну, по крайней мере, для людей такого типажа, как Стаффорд. Дело в том, что префект относился к тем людям, которые считали, что могут «сделать лучше». Разница между Стаффордом и Цезарем в этом случае заключалась всего лишь в том, что Стаффорд считал, что может, а вот Цезарь знал это наверняка. Проблема была в том, что Стаффорд этого не понимал, не видел, и не хотел видеть и понимать. Как и многие другие до него, он смотрел только поверхностно, и видел перед собой просто очередного временного ставленника Императора, да к тому же слишком молодого, наглого, незаслуженно превозносимого, и всего лишь потому, что принадлежит к Великим Семействам. Цезарь с таким к себе отношением сталкивался за свою на самом деле еще очень недлинную жизнь столько, что мог бы воспроизвести любое подобное высказывание мгновенно, да еще и поцветистее, чем обычно бывало на самом деле.

Поэтому Стаффорд восхищал и, одновременно, страшно бесил. Вызывал уважение, что удержал колонию от беспорядков, раздражал же упорным нежеланием смотреть на вещи реально – ну не будет он никогда проконсулом! Не будет, и все тут! Проконсулами Британии всегда были и есть наследники Рима. Бывали, конечно, случаи, когда статус наследника так никогда и не превращался в императорский статус, но, как ни крути, всегда это были представители Семей. А Стаффорд, хотя и был аристократом до мозга костей, тем не менее, был аристократом британским. А следовательно, дорога к креслу проконсула была ему закрыта.

И теперь они оба оказались в патовой ситуации – Стаффорд не хотел сотрудничать с Цезарем и ни в какую не желал уступать, а Цезарю никак не удавалось придумать, как наладить с префектом Внутреннего порядка контакт. Компромата пока не нашли, как ни старались, договориться не получалось.

Конечно, всегда оставался радикальный путь – сместить волей проконсула и не заморачиваться, вот только не заморачиваться получилось бы очень недолго: не было у Цезаря пока что такого влияния и политического веса, чтобы это сошло ему с рук. Ситуация складывалась точно такая же как и с начальником Леддейна – ни туда, ни сюда. 

Ну а кроме того, именно в этом случае Цезарь бы предпочел именно что договориться. Префект Стаффорд был то, что называется «человек на своем месте», и то, что он делал и как, Цезаря устраивало более чем. Очень жаль, что Стаффорд никак не мог справиться со своими амбициями – точнее, привести их в согласие с реальностью.

\- …Проконсул? – донеслось до Цезаря сдержанное покашливание.  
\- Меня беспокоят эти народные выступления, - тут же отреагировал Цезарь. – Я посмотрел статистику – очевидно, что количество заявок на проведение митингов и демонстраций увеличилось в геометрической прогрессии.   
\- Ну, это как раз нормально…  
\- Кроме того, - не дал договорить Стаффорду Цезарь, - те же самые статистические данные утверждают, что и количество участников значительно выросло. Мы провели сравнительный анализ, выводы которого однозначны – показатели растут именно в сфере политической активности. Если выражаться нормальным языком, то предельно ясно – люди недовольны.  
\- Это естественно, господин проконсул, - тон Стаффорда стал холоднее и официальнее. – Частая смена руководства в последнее время вызывает у народа колонии неуверенность в будущем. Какой еще реакции вы ожидали?

Цезарь уселся в своем кресле поудобнее, вытянул руки и сложил их перед собой в замок на столе. Потом поднял голову, и, глядя Стаффорду прямо в глаза, вежливо поинтересовался:

\- С чего бы народу колонии так беспокоиться о будущем? Смена проконсула, пусть даже неожиданно частая, все же не есть событие, которое меняет общественный порядок, не так ли? Не об императоре же идет речь. Да и имперское управление, насколько мне известно, осуществляется привычным и положенным порядком, император Клавдий здоров и дееспособен, слава богам. Откуда же тогда растет это народное возмущение? Мне кажется, именно вы, Стаффорд, как префект Общественного порядка, должны выяснить причины. Прошу вас, займитесь этим в приоритетном порядке. Надеюсь, на следующей неделе вы уже сможете доложить мне что-то конкретное.

Цезарь пристально рассматривал смену выражений на лице Стаффорда. Не то чтобы префект не владел своим лицом – отлично владел. Но спесь все же поблекла, сменившись злостью и – бессилием. Ничего не поделаешь – въевшиеся намертво правила поведения, та же субординация никак не позволяли Стаффорду выразить хоть какое-то недовольство. Попробуй он – и Цезарь мгновенно бы отправил его в отставку. Стаффорд чопорно кивнул и поднялся. Аудиенция была окончена.

Цезарь побарабанил пальцами по столу. Высказался он, конечно, жестко, да еще дал понять Стаффорду, что тот, по мнению Цезаря, то ли бездельничает, то ли некомпетентен, но да ладно. В конце концов, Цезарю адски надоело выслушивать приглаженные доклады ни о чем.

***

Он еще минут сорок прилежно сидел над бумагами. Потом досадливо отшвырнул ручку, потер глаза и помассировал виски. Цезарь никак не мог справиться с раздражением, буквы от этого расплывались перед глазами, смысл ускользал. Некоторое время он бездумно таращился в стену, надеясь, что вот сейчас голова заработает как надо и, втайне от себя, страшась, что на самом-то деле все это аукнется ему скорой бессонницей и приступами мигрени.

Причины раздражения Цезаря были очевидны, как фонарный столб. И это, между прочим, был никак не Стаффорд или старый маразматик из префектуры Благосостояния. Это были проблемы рабочие, и какими бы сложными они не казались, были не в состоянии вывести Цезаря из равновесия: к таким проблемам он привык, это, собственно, и была его работа раньше и, в особенности, теперь – решать проблемы. Да, сложно, да, муторно, да, приходится лавировать и, самое главное, постоянно удерживать концентрацию внимания и думать-думать-думать, но Цезарь умел это делать. И хотел.

Так что причины назывались совсем по-другому. Во-первых, Луис. Чем вдруг стукнуло любовь всей жизни по голове, какие процессы в этой голове внезапно запустились (неправильные процессы!), Цезарь принципиально знать не хотел. Не хотел и все тут! Но нервное состояние Луиса давило, мешало сосредоточиться на важном, Цезарь то и дело отвлекался, ловил себя на мысли, что надо бы сесть и поговорить, и от этого злился еще больше. И ладно бы, если бы для Луиса все происходящее было как гром с ясного неба. Так нет же! Они шли к этой цели плечом к плечу почти всю жизнь, всегда рядом, всегда вместе. И вот, когда остался фактически последний рывок, Луис ударился в странности. Оплот спокойствия, на который Цезарь привык всегда полагаться, внезапно превратился в сгусток нервов. Все это было невовремя. А еще хуже (в этом Цезарь себе признаваться не хотел, но закрывать глаза не получалось), что он не знал, что с этим делать.

Во-вторых, Макс, оппортунист и соглашатель! Спелся с Луисом, кто бы мог подумать! Нашлись, понимаете ли, родственные души! Иногда Цезарю, когда он заставал этих двоих играющими в карты, по вечерам, так и хотелось от души отлупить обоих. До крови на зубах, треснувших скул и бровей, до красивых, фиолетово-синих фингалов под глазами. И, в общем-то, он бы смог, легко справился бы с ними обоими – даже с Максом.

При этой мысли Цезарь мечтательно прикрыл глаза и позволил себе пару секунд насладиться возникающими перед внутренним взором картинами. Но ведь нельзя! Обязательно пойдут разговоры, дворец – рассадник профессиональных сплетников.   
Вот и приходится разъезжать на лошадках и бегать по паркам вместо хорошей драки, в которой все моментально бы прояснилось, в этом Цезарь был совершенно уверен.

Он взял телефон и набрал номер, знакомый наизусть.

\- Что случилось? – спросили его после первого же гудка.  
\- Мы говорим по закрытой линии, - привычно быстро пробубнил он, теперь с этой фразы начинались почти все разговоры. – Ничего не случилось, с чего ты взяла?  
\- Дорогой мой, ты звонишь мне третий раз за неделю. Сто процентов за то, что что-то случилось. А поскольку мы говорим по закрытой линии, предположу, что ты хочешь пожаловаться на жизнь, - заявила Клео. – Валяй, у меня есть десять минут.

Цезарь помолчал. Не скажешь же, что хотел услышать ее голос – обсмеет. И будет права – голос он услышать не хотел. Хотел, чтобы была здесь – это да. Клео, помимо многих ее достоинств, обладала одним наиважнейшим – полным отсутствием уныния. То есть, она просто не знала, что это такое. От этого вокруг Клеопатры все всегда бурлило, летало и делалось само собой, и вот сейчас Цезарю была бы очень кстати такая батарейка. В конце концов, зачем еще мужчине жена?! Чтобы вдохновлять и толкать к успеху, раз уж Луис, говнюк, слился!

\- Ты бы знала, какое тут болото! – сказал Цезарь наконец с большим чувством.  
\- Та-ак, - протянула Клеопатра после паузы, - чувствую я, что совсем вы там распустились! Чем вы там занимаетесь, а?  
\- Работаем, - ответил Цезарь без должного энтузиазма.  
\- А по-моему, вы там жуете какие-то сопли, а? – вкрадчиво сказала Клеопатра. 

Вот еще одно полезное качество правильной жены будущего государственного деятеля – смотреть в корень проблемы и лупить прямо в него. 

\- Знаешь, я, конечно, не думал, что все будет легко, как на прогулке в парке, - сказал Цезарь устало, - но тут у меня постоянно такое ощущение, будто я тону в болоте. Эти бесконечные правила, такие же бесконечные исключения из правил, лорды эти местные… Люди, которые могут говорить только о погоде! Блядский дождь этот еще! Как будто это не римская колония, а другая планета, чтоб ее адские псы сожрали! Мы тут чужаки больше, чем были в Гвадаре.  
\- Цезарь, - Клеопатра перестала шутить и заговорила совсем по-другому. У нее даже голос изменился: стал гортанным и жестким. – Послушай, что я скажу. Я знаю, тебе тяжело. Но мы этого ждали, мы знали, что будет так. И ты знал, что тебе будут противодействовать, скрытно, но настойчиво. Ты ко всему этому был готов, и ты должен действовать. А главное – ты можешь. Это тебе известно лучше, чем мне. Народ везде одинаковый. Дай им повод говорить не о погоде, а о тебе – и они будут говорить о тебе. Ты знаешь, как. Это мы тоже обсуждали, и очевидно, что – пора. Кроме того, знать – это не народ. Народ не выбирают, но знать – да. Еще как! Ты проконсул – ты можешь карать и миловать, приближать и подвергать опале. Мне кажется, сейчас самое время– ты уже достаточно держал паузу. Ты на войне, а война любит молодых! Дай пороху всем этим старым пердунам! 

Она помолчала и продолжила:

\- Что касается Лу… Не перебивай меня! Я знаю вас двоих как облупленных! Ты что же, думаешь, я не понимаю, отчего ты вдруг в миноре? Милый, тут все на ладони. Ты рефлексируешь только тогда, когда Луис дурит. И я тебе так скажу – слишком уж вы чувствительные, девочки. Времени слишком много свободного, вот что!   
\- Клеопатра…  
\- Цезарь, всыпь ему хорошенько, и все сразу будет в порядке.  
\- Слушай, ну если бы все было так просто…  
\- Да все просто на самом деле! Меньше думайте, больше делайте.   
\- Ему кажется, что я отдаляюсь, - вырвалось у Цезаря. – Я действительно по уши в работе, кроме документов и кабинета почти ничего и не вижу, он в чем-то прав, что бесится.  
\- Да ничего подобного, - усмехнулась Клеопатра. – Если ему от тебя что-то надо, пусть подойдет и возьмет. Хоть в кабинете, хоть на документах. А если ему хочется невнятных страданий, то это его право. Только вот я этого долго терпеть не буду, а то мне кажется, что вы там слегка подзабыли, что все это касается не только вас. Так что если вы в ближайшее время не разберетесь между собой, я сама ему позвоню и мозги на место поставлю.  
\- Ты что! – воскликнул Цезарь. – Даже не смей!  
\- Ну-ну, - хмыкнула жена. – Хватит киснуть. Займитесь настоящим делом. Между прочим, есть кое-кто, кому твоей внимание сейчас действительно нужно больше, чем всем остальным.  
\- Да, - согласился Цезарь, переключаясь на другую тему. – Что-нибудь новое?  
\- Так, не особенно, - слова прозвучали озабоченно. – Ты уже его видел?  
\- Пока нет, сейчас как раз пойду, - сказал Цезарь. – Северус там рядом с тобой?  
\- Нет, уже уехал в аэропорт.   
\- А, ну значит, часа через три будет, сейчас пошлю машину.  
\- Ну вот он тебе все и расскажет. На многое не рассчитывай, - предупредила Клеопатра.

Цезарь закончил разговор, запер ящики в столе и кабинет, кивнул Цецилии и пошел к себе – перед визитом к Цинне нужно было переодеться и перекусить.

***

В гардеробной он столкнулся с Максом. Тот явно занимался какими-то темными делишками – штаны были испачканы грязью, той же грязью было перемазаны затылок и одно ухо, а в глазах все еще мелькали желтые искры. Значит, оборачивался и где-то шастал.

\- Где был? – полюбопытствовал Цезарь, повернул Макса к зеркалу и показал на ухо.

Макс ушел в ванную, смежную с гардеробной, и вернулся оттуда, вытираясь мокрым полотенцем. Цезарь тем временем избавился от костюма, натянул эти новомодные американские штаны (оценил их поразительное удобство еще с первого раза в Лютеции), кеды и серую толстовку с изображением отпечатков лап леопарда на спине (спецзаказ из канцелярии проконсула для бывших гвадарских легионеров, 2 сотни штук).

\- Ходил посмотреть на префекта Благосостояния Морли, - Макс недовольно скривился и досадливо щелкнул языком. – Ничего интересного. Воняет старостью и какой-то мерзостью. Фф-уу! – он даже передернул плечами от омерзения.  
\- А я тебе говорил – бесполезное мероприятие. Ничего ты там и не найдешь, - пропыхтел Цезарь себе под нос, шнуруя кеды. – Там от наших с тобой навыков толку ноль, там совсем другая ищейка нужна.  
\- Ты про эту финансовую нимфу?  
\- Именно. Честно говоря, у меня большие надежды на Артемиуса Леддейна. Он показался мне очень, очень умным человеком, - Цезарь распрямился и мельком оглядел себя в зеркало – отличный вид: обыденный и потому малозаметный. А если натянуть капюшон, так и вовсе никто не признает проконсула.  
\- Куда это ты собрался? – Макс тоже оглядел Цезаря и немедленно включил параноика. – Ты же в кабинете своем должен сидеть еще до пяти как минимум? До театра еще четыре часа.  
\- А ты, Макс, на самом деле думаешь, что если мне положено сидеть в кабинете, так я там и сижу? – ехидно спросил Цезарь и расхохотался, глядя на ошарашенное лицо своего эвоката. Похоже, действительно так и думал.

Макс, видимо, пораженный таким коварством тихого трудоголика Цезаря, всем видом постарался изобразить крайнее осуждение.

\- Луис на тебя плохо влияет, - сказал жестокий Цезарь. – Сам не заметишь, как нахватаешься романтических идей и оторвешься от реальности.

Макс пробормотал себе под нос что-то грубое, что Цезарь предпочел не расслышать, и повторил вопрос:

\- Куда идем?  
\- Недалеко, - ответил Цезарь. – Навестим Цинну.

***  
В сопровождении Макса Цезарь спустился в цокольный этаж, в том же самом крыле, что и его собственные апартаменты. Строго говоря, легионеры Цинны квартировали прямо под жильем проконсула, так сказать – в непосредственной близи от охраняемого объекта.

Помещениями под личную охрану Цезарь озаботился еще до официального переезда в Лондиниум, еще даже до того, как узнал, где будут располагаться его собственные покои. И ремонту в будущих казармах своей личной гвардии уделял внимание гораздо большее, чем переделке личных апартаментов. Выбирал и проверял все лично, вплоть до качества постельного белья, удобства матрасов и плотности подушек.

Картин и статуй тут никаких не наблюдалось, все исключительно функционально. Но вряд ли окрашенные в спокойный серый цвет стены кого-то напрягали, не исключая и самого проконсула. Цинна так и вовсе сиял. Они увидели его внизу у подножия лестницы, словно он специально их там и дожидался.

\- Услышал шаги, решил подождать, - пояснил Цинна.

Цезарь заулыбался, раскинул руки. Цинна ответил широченной ухмылкой, они обнялись, похлопывая друг друга по спинам.

\- Рад видеть, - сказал Цезарь, от души хлопнув в последний раз по каменным плечам Цинны.  
\- Здравствуй, командир, - ответил Цинна и тут же бдительно осмотрелся – не оказался ли кто из подчиненных в неположенном месте и не заметил ли нарушения субординации.

Наедине Цинна позволял себе некоторое отклонение от жестких правил, все-таки не одну сотню лиг исходили вместе и не один пондус соли съели.

Покончив с приветствиями, Цинна повел Цезаря и Макса к себе в кабинет. Времени он не терял и за неполные сутки пребывания во дворце успел уже обжиться: на стене висел большой лист бумаги с расписанием дежурств, схема расположения постов, патриотический плакат с устрашающим римским легионером, смутно напоминавшим самого Цинну, огнетушитель и большие цифровые часы. В углу помещался сейф, из которого Цинна тут же вынул бутылку, три металлических походных стаканчика, тарелку с сыром и хлебом, а также миску с изюмом.

\- Смотрю, ко встрече с начальством ты готовился, - с одобрением заметил Цезарь.  
\- А как же! – Цинна довольно огляделся и распределил стаканы симметрично от бутылки.

Выпили. По кабинету поплыл умиротворяющий аромат недешевого коньяка. Цезарь про себя усмехнулся – не знал, что Цинна имеет склонность к приличному алкоголю. Надо запомнить. 

Цезарь подцепил из миски несколько изюмин, закинул в рот, прожевал и понял, что проголодался. Сильно. Он с гораздо большим интересом пригляделся к сыру и хлебу, но объедать Цинну было как-то неловко. Цезарь повел носом и наткнулся на понимающий взгляд Макса. В глазах у Макса прятались смешинки.

Цезарь взял себя в руки и даже отодвинулся вместе со стулом, совсем чуть-чуть. Макс, видимо, из чувства солидарности, отломил себе только поджаристую хлебную корку. Цинна, повинуясь предложению Цезаря «Ну, рассказывай!», пустился в живописание передислокации. Из его рассказа выходило, что перемещение второй центурии из Гвадава в Лондиниум прошло по плану, без эсцессов и в соответствии с назначенными сроками (кто бы сомневался). Рассказывал Цинна прямо как на допросе – ни одного лишнего слова. При всех своих несомненных достоинствах оратор из Цинны был вовсе никакой, он терялся, стеснялся и от этого стремился сделать свои доклады как можно более краткими. Цезарь слушал с каменным лицом, его то и дело подмывало скомадовать «Вольно!», но он сдерживался, справедливо опасаясь, что Цинна смутится еще больше. В конце концов, предоставлять официальный доклад Цезарю, хоть и смягченным коньячными парами, ему приходилось в первый раз. До этого всегда между Цинной и Цезарем был Красс.

Цинна, наконец, закончил, с явным облегчением выдохнул и протянул Цезарю тоненькую зеленую папку. Там, судя по всему, находился только что озвученный наизусть доклад, и Цезарь оценил усилия по справедливости: благосклонно кивнул и вопросов никаких задавать не стал. А вместо этого протянул Цинне другую папку, ту, которую принес с собой – из черной кожи с золотым тиснением. На вопросительный взгляд сказал:

\- Здесь вся необходимая тебе документация, господин свеженазначенный примипил Черного Легиона, - и сразу пояснил, не дожидаясь уточнений, - вот так теперь вы, моя личная гвардия, будете называться. Приказ подписан и лежит сверху, ниже – все остальное. Советую тебе, Цинна, не откладывая познакомиться с моей секретаршей Цецилией. Она в курсе, поможет тебе. И давай не стесняйся особо, полномочия у тебя самые широкие. Наводи порядок, - и, в знак того, что официоз на этом закончен, Цезарь постучал указательным пальцем по бутылке.

На лице Цинны изобразилось смятение. Он, конечно, не сомневался, что его переезд в Лондиниум будет сопровождаться очередным шагом по служебной лестнице, но перепрыгнуть через несколько ступенек к званию примипила! Цезарь, не скрывая улыбки, наблюдал, как растерянность от известия сменилась радостью, а потом энтузиазмом – специфическим энтузиазмом кадрового боевого легионера, поставленного над тыловыми крысами. Предложение не стесняться явно попало в точку – широкая улыбка Цинны стала предвкушающей. Он хотел было что-то сказать, но потом лишь стукнул себя кулаком по левой стороны груди. Макс откликнулся точно таким же жестом, Цезарь ограничился еще одной усмешкой.

Не найдя слов, Цинна потянулся к бутылке.

На третьем заходе Цезарь отрицательно качнул головой. В беседе теперь в основном участвовали только двое: Цинна распрашивал Макса об африканском турне, при этом искусно обходя неловкие моменты и не задавая сложных вопросов. Впрочем, учитывая тот специфический опыт, который имелся у Цинны, Цезарь не сомневался, что представление об их путешествии у него складывается вполне цельное.

Цезарь отвлекся, однако не забывал в нужных местах кивнуть. При необходимости он, конечно, мог бы повторить чуть ли не дословно, о чем говорили рядом с ним, подобные светские навыки в аристократических семьях вбивали в детей практически с пеленок, но его мысли текли сами по себе и далеко-далеко от происходящего. Он еще раз обдумал разговор с Леддейном, так и сяк прикинул, как же поступить с префектом Благосостояния Морли, и решил окончательно, что реверансов хватит. Пора прибирать вожжи к рукам. Тут же пожалел, что со Стаффордом так не получится – не тот Стаффорд был человек. С этим придется договариваться и уживаться, как бы не тянуло решить вопрос одним махом. Ведь если старого маразматика Морли Цезарю простят, причем простят легко, стоит только обнародовать темные делишки, то поступить так со Стаффордом не получится. Во-первых, потому что делишек никаких они так и не нарыли (хотя и это само по себе подозрительно), а во-вторых, нельзя не считаться с тем, что Стаффорда в Британии попросту любили. Он был свой, а Цезарь, хоть и герой, спаситель и красавец, все же был – пришлый. Да еще и этот кулинарный блог!

От мыслей о кулинарном блоге у Цезаря громко заурчало в животе. Он преувеличенно громко кашлянул и переменил позу, а Цинна и Макс деликатно сделали вид, что глухие как пробки и не слышали ни звука, и продолжили разговаривать о своем. Цезарь хотел было уже встать и вдруг завис – ему в голову вдруг пришла идея, которая на первый взгляд граничила с гениальной. Он так и застыл в нелепой позе на стуле, и даже не с первого раза услышал, что Цинна обращается к нему.

Цезарь моргнул, не видя перед собой никого, полностью поглощенный пришедшей в голову идеей. Потом встал, махнул рукой вскинувшемся было Цинне и Максу, мол, продолжайте без меня, и вышел, на ходу активируя скайфон.

Далеко он уходить не стал, отодвинулся на пару шагов, встал в угол, чтобы просматривались оба ответвления коридора и на быстром наборе выбрал нужный номер. С той стороны отозвались почти мгновенно – и пары гудков не прозвучало.

\- Привет, - поздоровался Нума. Голос его звучал так, словно он стоял в шаге от Цезаря.  
\- Привет, - отозвался Цезарь и продолжил, опустив обычную для их разговоров разминку из едких подколок и бессвязных намеков, - у меня мало времени, поэтому очень быстро: я тут придумал, как ты можешь мне помочь, так сказать, по официальной линии.

На несколько секунд в телефоне воцарилось молчание. Цезарь постучал носком ботинка о пол, поправил на запястье часы, поковырял ногтем краску на стене – выкрашено было на совесть.

\- Ты, знаешь, друг мой, что иногда бываешь очень резким? – осведомился Нума.  
\- С тебя пример беру, - огрызнулся Цезарь, - ну так что?  
\- Что нужно сделать?   
\- Ты, Нума, работаешь в таком месте, которое по определению занимается состоянием умов, - сказал Цезарь. – А у меня тут жесточайший кадровый голод. И умов нету. Вот, к примеру, служба по связам с общественностью этой самой общественности, по-моему, и в глаза не видела.  
\- Видел тебя, кстати, вчера в новостях, - вклинился Нума. – О-очень солидно, ничего и не скажешь. Прямо старая школа. Жалко, колесниц не было, а был бы прямо как Клавдий.  
\- Ну, не всем же на капотах спортивных тачек валяться, - не остался в долгу Цезарь. – так вот: мне нужен человек, который понимает, как управлять этим самым общественным мнением. Тут оно в свободном полете, каждый городит, что хочет. Получается полный винегрет. Ну и скажу честно – у меня такого человека нет, а самое главное, у меня нет времени его искать. А у тебя, я уверен, есть.

Нума помолчал. Цезарь ждал. Времени до того момента, когда надо будет подняться, успеть переодеться и ехать на премьеру, оставалось все меньше, а у него было еще одно важное дело, откладывать которое он категорически не хотел. Он и пришел-то сюда в первую очередь из-за этого дела.

Думал, однако, Нума не долго. Скорее всего, просто перебирал в уме кандидатуры. Цезарь слышал в динамике сопение и покашливание, сопровождающие у Нумы, как он хорошо знал, мыслительный процесс в условиях цейтнота.

\- Ну? – поторопил его Цезарь.  
\- Ну, конечно, есть, - недовольно ответил Нума. Видимо, то, что Цезарь не стал соблюдать правила игры и не дал ему покривляться, подпортило Нуме настроение. 

Цезарю, в общем-то, было плевать. Он буквально слышал, как разговор в кабинете Цинны окончательно увял, и чьи-то уши изо всех сил прислушиваются к беседе, которую он сам вел по телефону.

\- Отлично! – сказал Цезарь жизнерадостно. – Завтра жду.  
\- Вам там в Британии встраивают термоядерный заряд в жопу? – вяло поинтересовался Нума.  
\- Нума-Нума, ты меня то с Клавдием сравниваешь, то обзываешь резким и термоядерным! Будь же последовательным, брат мой, - хмыкнул Цезарь, дал отбой и заглянул в кабинет.

\- Пошли, хватит тянуть, - обратился он к Цинне.

***

Они прошли длинным коридором за жилые помещения, спустились еще на один этаж, и под светом флуоресцентных ламп одолели еще один коридор, отгороженный от остальных проходов решеткой. Цинна сделал знак стоявшему у решетки легионеру, и тот отпер замок, проведя картой в щели запирающего устройства, а потом точно так же закрыл за ними.

Коридор был тупиковым. По обе стороны были расположены глухие металлические двери, четыре по одной стороне и четыре по другой, а рядом с ними, на стенах, висели экраны, в активированном виде прозрачные со стороны коридора, и матово-черные, если смотреть изнутри. Называлось все это Изоляционным помещением временной необходимости, а по сути было банальной тюрьмой для срочных нужд. 

Ремонтировали камеры одновременно со всей остальной казармой для гвадарских легионеров, а уж оборудованием напичкали так, что Цезарь до сих пор то и дело испытывал сдвоенные уколы гордости и жадности.

Из восьми камер занята была только одна – со вчерашнего дня, и лично Цезарь бы предпочел, чтобы пустыми оставались все и как можно дольше. Цинна провел их к самой дальней двери и коснулся пальцем экрана. Тот осветился и показал им полупустое помещение с узкой кроватью, письменным столом и неуместной, выглядящей тут совершенно нелепо старинной ширмой, с позолоченной рамой и обтянутой шелком с певчими птицами по молочному фону, закрывавшей угол с сантехникой. Кто бы мог предположить в Цинне такую деликатность, растроганно подумал Цезарь.

На кровати, завернувшись в одеяло с головой и спиной к экрану спал человек. Макс, который шел за Цезарем, шумно принюхался и затих.

\- Открывай, - велел Цезарь Цинне, старательно не обращая внимания на гробовую тишину за спиной.

Цинна тут же потянулся карточкой к замку, но Цезарь все же заметил, как он метнул взгляд ему за плечо.

\- Я надеюсь, тут никто не намерен оспаривать приказы? – скучающим тоном поинтересовался он.

Как же! Не помогло. Пиетета в Максе и раньше-то было минимум миниморум, а сейчас и вовсе, наверное, не осталось. Сзади послышался глубокий протяжный вдох.   
Цезарь вдохнул тоже и приготовился к сражению.

Дальше разгорелся чудовищный скандал, пару раз чуть не перешедший в драку. Выясняли отношения на пониженных тонах, зато в выражениях не стеснялись. Макс наотрез отказался отпускать Цезаря одного в камеру, и никакие аргументы (разумные и неразумные), никакие приказы (категорические и величественные), даже просьбы угомониться и прекратить истерить на него не действовали ни малейшим образом. 

\- Да ты сдурел, Цезарь! – вот и весь ответ. – Да чтобы я тебя отпустил туда одного?! Ты вообще соображаешь, куда лезешь и что может случиться? Ни за что!

Цинна не знал, куда деваться и куда спрятать глаза. Сначала он пытался хранить нейтралитет вышколенного легионера, терпеливо ожидающего, пока начальство прекратит склоку и определится с заданием. Возможность выполнить приказ проконсула и открыть дверь, он прохлопал сразу, потому что Макс за какую-то долю секунды оказался у двери в камеру, припер ее спиной и сдвинуть его оттуда у Цинны не было никакого шанса.

Такой шанс был, само собой, у Цезаря, но это означало бой в ограниченном пространстве с неясными перспективами, а овчинка точно не стоила выделки: Цезарь совершенно не был готов к физическим увечьям, ни своим, ни Макса. Поэтому он, отложив расправу на потом, воспользовался оружием интеллигентного человека – разил словом.

Через пару минут стало окончательно ясно, что Макс, в свою очередь, не был ни человеком, ни интеллигентом, а про это самое оружие не знал абсолютно ничего, ибо игнорировал его с великолепным твердолобым упрямством, свойственным скорее барану, а не волку, но и на это ему было очевидно плевать.

В разгар жаркого спора Цезарь заметил, что Цинна уже пытается сделаться невидимым, и если продолжить еще чуть-чуть, ему это, судя по всему, удастся. При этом щеки у Цинны были припеченного розового цвета, потому что одно дело – догадываться и сплетничать о легате и его телохранителе, и совсем другое – оказаться в эпицентре разборок между любовниками, каждый из которых мог убить его легким движением руки. В конце концов Цинна забился в угол и стоял там неподвижно, сжав губы и закрыв глаза.

Отчаянно зажмуренные глаза на лице бывалого легионера привели Цезаря в чувство.

\- Макс! – сказал он с упреком и протер подолом майки лоб. В подвале было жарковато.  
\- Не пущу!- немедленно отозвался Макс. – Что я потом Луису скажу?

Цезарь закатил глаза.

\- Макс, - сказал он снова увещевающим тоном, но был тут же прерван:  
\- Нечего меня уговаривать! Ты мне еще пальцем в лоб ткни, чтобы я замолчал, - бросил Макс злобно.  
\- Вот уж даже не собирался, - сказал Цезарь, великолепно изображая чистосердечие. Мысль такая, правду сказать, мелькнула – можно же было ткнуть совсем легонько, так, с эффектом на десять-пятнадцать минут, но не было уверенности, что на организм оборотня это подействует ровно так же, как и на человека.  
\- Хорошо, - сдался Цезарь. – Что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Мне это вообще не нравится, - сварливо заявил Макс.  
\- Это не обсуждается, - отрезал Цезарь.  
\- Значит, я пойду с тобой, - было ясно, что сдвинуть Макса с этой идеи не удастся никоим образом. – Только так.  
\- Это может быть опасно, - ни с того ни с сего влез вдруг Цинна из своего угла.  
\- Понятно, - кивнул Цезарь. – Перемывали, значит, вчера мне кости. Приказы обсуждали?

Цинна пристыженно умолк снова. Макс только упрямо мотнул головой.

И в этот самый момент раздалось тихое деликатное постукивание. Все замерли, повернувшись к экрану.

Спавший человек проснулся, пока они выясняли, кто тут главный, подошел к экрану со своей стороны, и теперь постукивал в него костяшками пальцев.

\- Эй! – сказал он неуверенно. – Цинна, это ты там? Я слышу какие-то звуки.

Все трое по эту сторону стекла переглянулись. Помещения были звукоизолированы наглухо. В камере никак не могло быть слышно то, что происходило в коридоре.

Макс упреждающе зыркнул на Цезаря.

\- Открывай, Цинна! – велел тот. – Макс, молчишь как пень и ничего не делаешь без необходимости.

Дверь пискнула, открываясь.

***

В камере был один стул. Он стоял как раз под экраном, и поэтому его не было видно из коридора. Цезарь сел на него и положил ногу на ногу, сцепив руки на колене, а Макс поместился между ним и Кактусом, прямо велев тому сидеть на кровать и не вставать с нее, если не хочет, чтобы ему тут же оторвали голову. Кактус взглянул на него так, что на мгновение Цезарю показалось – вот сейчас он что-то сделает, именно потому, что Макс пообещал оторвать голову и ни у кого не было сомнений, что он это может.

После этого Кактус отвернулся, взглянул на Цезаря и ни разу больше не посмотрел на Макса. Казалось, что он на самом деле его не видит, а во всем помещении кроме него и Цезаря больше нет никого.

\- Аве, Цезарь, - сказал Кактус тихо. 

Он сидел упершись руками в бедра и свесив кисти рук между коленей, одетый в форменные штаны и футболку. И все было точно как всегда – не видел Цезарь никаких изменений. Вот только волосы отрасли сильно, завились крутыми кольцами, Цезарь раньше не знал, что у Кактуса такие красивые густые кудри. Да и откуда? Они все стриглись коротко, кто-то чуть ли не наголо, на жаре да в грязи не до роскоши длинных волос.

Вдруг неприятно кольнуло вчерашним воспоминанием – как по щеке мазнуло волосами Луиса, перед тем, как Цезарь толкнул его.

Цезарь тряхнул головой, избавляясь от неуместных сейчас мыслей.

\- Я читал твой доклад, и остальные доклады тоже, разумеется. Можешь что-то сказать дополнительно? – без всяких предисловий начал он.  
\- Нет, мой легат, - тут же ответил Кактус. – Да я и не заметил ничего в бою, потом уже, когда выбрались и когда смог помыться, не раньше… Или вы про… них?  
\- Про них я и так знаю, - отмахнулся Цезарь. – Вот про них как раз докладов полно. Как себя чувствуешь?  
\- Нормально, - пожал плечами Кактус. – Ну, пока не начинается.  
\- Что происходит, когда начинается? – спросил Цезарь. – Поподробнее, пожалуйста.  
\- Сначала как будто загораются глаза, - начал рассказывать Кактус. – Потом – волна жара бьет уже от груди вниз и вверх. Потом кости начинает крутить, сильно, как при температуре высокой, знаете?

Цезарь кивнул.

\- Потом мышцы на костях вздуваются, словно вот-вот лопнут, запахи бьют в нос так, что с ума можно сойти, и глаза видят по-другому: ну, как эти модные фотографии, которые вроде черно-белые, но с каким-нибудь цветом.   
\- Мышцы вздуваются по всему телу?  
\- Нет. Раньше только на левой ноге было, на той, которую зацепили. И до колена. А теперь уже до бедра и левая рука тоже так.

Кактус замолчал. Потом качнул головой и снова посмотрел на Цезаря.

\- Есть какая-нибудь закономерность? Как часто это происходит? Ты можешь это контролировать хоть как-нибудь?  
\- Нет. Просто корежит и все. Иногда по три-четыре раза за день, а иногда и сутки-двое проходит, и ничего.

Вопросов у Цезаря больше не было. Ответы на другие свои вопросы он получит так и так, прямо сегодня вечером, когда вернется из театра. К этому времени Вененозий будет уже во дворце и сможет объяснить, что происходит с Кактусом, гораздо лучше и с позиций современной медицины. Цезарь знал, что как только Красс сообразил, что творится с Кактусом, тот немедленно был отправлен к Вененозию, а точнее – к Клеопатре. И пока Цезаря и Макса носило по Африке, они занимались тем, что пытались выяснить, что делать. С подробным отчетом Вененозий и ехал в Лондиниум к Цезарю.

\- Хочешь чего-нибудь? – спросил Цезарь участливо, но без жалости. Не нужна была здесь никому жалость.  
\- У меня вроде все есть, - слабо улыбнулся Кактус. – Еду ребята таскают как будто на убой откормить решили, вот и планшет с синематикой и новостями. Я следил, пока вы были… пока вы не нашлись, мой легат, - тут Кактус упрямо раздул ноздри и еще одним прямым как кинжал взглядом воткнулся в глаза Цезаря. – Я рад быть здесь, со всеми. С вами. Жалко только, что сейчас от меня мало пользы. Господин Вененозий ничего не говорит, но я все понимаю…  
\- Ну, Вененозий никогда ничего особенно не говорит, кроме колкостей, - немного натянуто прервал Кактуса Цезарь и встал. – Ну, хорошо. Пока отдыхай. Завтра я зайду снова.

Кактус, по вьевшейся многолетней привычке, тоже вскочил. Макс рванул вперед и схватил его за запястья. Мгновение ничего не происходило, но потом Кактус дернулся так, что Макс не удержался на ногах. Рук, правда, не расцепил. Из под его пальцев брызнула кровь, и Цезарь как-то отстраненно подумал, что зря Макс не удержался и выпустил когти. Хотя, наверное, это была инстинктивная реакция на угрозу. У Кактуса закатились глаза. Его страшно выгнуло, казалось, еще чуть-чуть и спина сломается. И это выглядело так страшно – здоровый накачанный молодой мужик вдруг переламывается так, будто балерина, нет, будто испорченная кукла, что Цезарь эти несколько секунд не мог даже двинуться – только смотреть. Предплечья у Кактуса вздулись, он издал хриплый вой, к которому тут же присоединился жуткий рык Макса, а дальше Цезаря вынесло в коридор словно катком.

Грохнула дверь, отделяя их от камеры. Цезарь немедленно вскочил и бросился к экрану. В камере корчился Кактус, валяясь по полу. Это не кончалось и не кончалось, а Цезарь смотрел и смотрел, пока не стало ясно, что приступ подошел к концу: Кактус перестал кататься, затих, а потом протянул руку и стянул на себя одеяло, так и оставшись лежать на полу.

Цезарь повернулся к Цинне и к Максу. Цинна выглядел ничуть не потрясенным, видимо, уже попривык к такому зрелищу, а Макс и вообще смотрелся как всегда, только волосы стояли дыбом, да руки он засунул глубоко в карманы. Цезарь знал, что под ногтями у него запекается кровь Кактуса.

\- Цинна, - сказал Цезарь. – Все, что Кактус ни попросит, - все достать. Если захочет общаться – пусть к нему приходят… А! Вижу, так и есть?  
\- Да, - смущенно пробубнил Цинна, - парни приходят. Экран же можно настроить на прозрачность…  
\- Вот и отлично, - согласился Цезарь. – Мне пора. Мы опаздываем в театр, Макс. Цинна, я вернусь завтра.

И посмотрел на Макса так, что тот заткнулся и опустил глаза.


	40. Зов дракона

\- Ну что, Макс, нравится тебе театр? – поинтересовался Цезарь, когда за ними закрылась хлипкая фанерная дверь проконсульской ложи.

\- Да как-то… - неопределенно ответил Макс, прислоняясь спиной к этой самой двери.

Что, конечно, никак не улучшало звукоизоляцию, но зато, заняв эту позицию, Макс смог бы услышать любого, кто задумал бы красться по коридору и подслушивать, о чем говорится в ложе. Цезарь очень надеялся, что хоть кто-нибудь осмелится, но заранее знал, что надежды напрасны. К сожалению.

Цезарь любил театр. Ему нравился странный пыльный запах театральных коридоров, нравились специфические театральные сумерки, когда в зале постепенно гаснет свет, непонятным образом будоражили шорохи, которые производит рассаживающаяся публика. А театр Глобус Цезарь любил еще и потому, что отец был страстным поклонником Шекспируса и каждый раз, когда оказывался в Британии, обязательно ходил на спектакли. И при любой возможности брал с собой маленького Цезаря.

Тем не менее, Цезарь отнюдь не расстроился бы, если бы академическую благопристойность светского театрального вечера что-нибудь оживило. Ну вдруг.

После двадцати минут протокольных расшаркиваний, пожиманий рук, официальных улыбок и поклонов разной степени глубины, Цезарь, наконец, смог занять положенную ему по статусу проконсульскую ложу, а остальные зрители – найти свои места. В ложу никого не пригласили – во-первых, согласно этикету, это было необязательно, хотя, как и везде, служило знаком хорошего расположения власть предержащих. Во-вторых, сам спектакль был не проходной, а широко разрекламированная премьера к шестисотому юбилею народного британского театра Глобус. После премьеры планировалось, что власть в лице Цезаря и сливок британского общества сольется с народом, в роли которого выступит труппа. Сливаться следовало нежно и непринужденно, поэтому было никак не обойтись без фуршета. Ну и «в-третьих» было как раз следствием первых двух – Цезарь вымотался и банально хотел побездельничать в комфорте. Спокойно провести пару часов в компании Луиса и Макса, отвлечься, переключиться и получить удовольствие от спектакля.

\- А ты рассчитывал, тут будет как в Императорской Опере? С хрустальными люстрами, шелковыми коврами и толстыми купидонами всех мастей? – хмыкнул Луис, отодвигая кресло от парапета, чтобы сидеть с вытянутыми ногами.

\- От купидонов и тут никуда не деться, - от двери буркнул себе под нос Макс, зыркнул на потолок зрительного зала и добавил громче: - Там я тоже не был. Но… да, как-то все простовато. Я думал, будет помпезнее.

\- Это народный театр, - пояснил Цезарь.

Он чувствовал, как настроение улучшается: Луис вел себя паинькой, словно и не он это вчера напился вдрызг, и представление вот-вот должно было начаться, и разговор был такой простой, обычная приятная человеческая беседа, прямо отдых души.

– Его построили шесть сотен лет назад на деньги театральной труппы. На самом деле, тогда это была просто компания бродячих актеришек, которую подобрал местный легат Офордиан. Ну любил человек зрелища, что поделаешь. Пока еще дождешься, когда какие-нибудь клоуны забредут! Так что адепт Мельпомены подошел к делу практично: дал денег, велел построить театр и осесть. – Цезарь ухмыльнулся, глядя на явно заинтересовавшегося Макса. – Ну, с легатом не поспоришь. Построили. Амфитеатр по тем временам в Лондиниуме строить было неразумно – то дождь, то снег, то варвары набегут. Так что соорудили деревянный колодец с клетушками и лавками, зато с велариумом - по простому натянули ткань. Для актеров сколотили помост. Простой народ стоял у помоста, партера никакого тогда не было. Те, кто побогаче и знать - сидели в клетушках. Назвали Глобусом – из-за формы.

\- Потом Глобус номер один тут же сгорел, - подхватил Луис, - построили второй. На третий раз до господ-театралов доперло, что лучше вложиться в каменную постройку и – вуаля!

\- Но форма осталась прежней, - Цезарь повел рукой, показывая на ложи напротив. – Так что этот простоватый колодец, Макс, на самом деле и впрямь самый старый театр Британии.

\- Да, а еще Офордиан бы человек разносторонний, - продолжил Луис, настроение которого тоже очевидно поднялось, - и посмотрев одни и те же представления по три-четыре раза, решил разнообразить репертуар. Взял себе псевдоним – Экспир – и давай сочинять. В итоге настрочил уйму пьес, которые, на минуточку, до сих пор пользуются бешеной популярностью. Сюжеты, правда, нахватал там и сям...

\- Это не он ли написал про убийство твоего предка? – вдруг спросил бестактный Макс.

Луис откровенно заржал, а Цезарь, приняв по возможности бесстрастный вид, чтобы не прорвалось неуместное хмыканье, кивнул:

\- Именно. Как видишь, нынешние постановщики оказались не такими бесчувственными, как ты, Макс, так что сегодня нас порадуют другой пьесой.

\- Угу, о том, как один буйный мавр от ревности придушил бестолковую жену, - поведал Макс слегка опешившим Луису и Цезарю. – Не сказал бы, что в выборе именно этой пьесы режиссер проявил большую тактичность.

Наступило молчание, тут же прерванное первыми аккордами увертюры. Цезарь молчал, веселясь про себя, что Макс в очередной раз выпал из любимой роли «мы, легионеры, люди простые, в университетах ваших не учились».  
  
\- Ревнуют не за тем, что есть причина, а только для того, чтоб ревновать, - вполголоса процитировал Луис, разглядывая ложи напротив.  
  
Зрительный зал, изнутри выглядевший точь в точь как колодец, затих. Тонкие лучи софитов последний раз обежали ложи и партер, рассыпались искрами, застряв в драгоценностях дам, и обратились к сцене.  
  
\- Мне всегда казалось, - задумчиво сказал Цезарь в бархатной темноте, - что главная проблема Отелло не в том, что он был слишком ревнив, а в том, что слишком доверчив. Что? – спросил он, заметив пристальный взгляд Луиса. – Смотрите на сцену, спектакль начался.

На авансцене как раз появились актеры. Хотел режиссер намекнуть на что-то нынешнему проконсулу, или все же нет, но на постановке уж точно не экономили. Цезарь с интересом принялся разглядывать декорации и костюмы. Есть ли, нет ли подоплеки в том, что выбрали именно эту пьесу Экспируса - вот уж сейчас ему было вовсе наплевать. За последние недели этот вечер был, пожалуй, первым, когда Цезарь собирался отдыхать, и только отдыхать. Помешать этому намерению могла разве что война, но Цезарь очень серьезно надеялся, что война все-таки подождет. На последов еще царапнула мысль, что он так и не успел перезвонить дяде, но и это, скорее всего, могло подождать - в противном случае консул Флавий уже достал бы племянника не только в театре, но даже в аду. 

  
Цезарь украдкой взглянул на Луиса. В синих театральных сумерках характерный галлийский профиль Лу проявился еще резче. На память пришли только что отчеканенные серебряные монеты с ликами прежних императоров Рима. Цезарь так засмотрелся, что совсем позабыл о происходящем на сцене.  
  
Луис, видимо, почувствовал – обернулся, посмотрел вопросительно. По его губам вдруг скользнула лукавая улыбка. Он придвинулся к Цезарю вместе со стулом, склонил голову к плечу, улыбнулся еще раз, взял руку Цезаря в свою и поцеловал запястье. По тыльной стороне ладони прошлись словно еще одним поцелуем тугие кудри. Цезарь еле слышно вздохнул и запустил в них пальцы, зажал в кулаке и дернул, не удержавшись.

\- Мммм, - Луис щекотал губами ладонь, отчего по позвоночнику прокатилась волна мурашек, - какой приятный вечер, однако! Хочешь вина?

\- Нет, - Цезарь шевельнул пальцами, которые все еще лежали в руке Луиса, - вина не хочу.  
  
Глаза Луиса сверкнули, как только что сверкали расшитые стеклярусом костюмы актеров на сцене.  
  
\- А что же желает мой проконсул? – в притворной задумчивости пробормотал Луис. - Дайте-ка подумать…  
  
Цезарь поднял бровь. Легковерный ревнивый Отелло оказался позабыт, прекрасная актерская игра пропадала впустую – в ложе проконсула начался свой собственный спектакль про любовь и ревность.

\- Должен заметить, - тоном опытного придворного вдруг сообщил Луис, - когда мы осматривали перед спектаклем театр, я обнаружил, что к ложе проконсула прилагается еще и отдельная комната отдыха. На случай, если проконсул утомится от культуры.

\- Проконсул утомился, - подтвердил Цезарь.

\- Если я правильно помню, до конца первого акта у нас есть еще час, - ладонь Луиса оказалась на колене Цезарая и медленно поползла вверх по бедру.

\- Подожди пять минут и выходи, - Цезарь осторожно поднялся, стараясь двигаться медленно, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания.

\- А Макс пока сделает вид, что ложа не пустует, - Лу посмотрел на Макса, и тот согласно кивнул.  
  
Потом выглянул в коридор, убедился, что там пусто – кроме пары часовых легионеров у лестницы в дальнем конце, и выпустил Цезаря из ложи.  
  
Комната отдыха оказалась небольшим помещением неправильной формы без окон, зато с огромным зеркалом и антикварными диванами, обтянутыми темно-синим бархатом. За такой же синей портьерой пряталась дверь в небольшую ванную комнату. Цезарь хмыкнул. Помедлил, все же вошел внутрь и заглянул в ящички изящной этажерки. Как и ожидалось, в ящичках обнаружился полный набор: и косметика на любой вкус, и расчески, и презервативы, и любрикант, и парфюмерия… Дальше он смотреть не стал, вернулся в комнату и подошел к круглому столику, плотно уставленному хрустальными графинами и бутылками. Бутылкам Цезарь уделил внимания больше, чем наполнению этажерки в ванной, покопался в вазе с фруктами, отодрал несколько виноградин от большой нарядной грозди и прошелся по комнате. Пора бы уже Луису и появиться.

Цезарь подошел к зеркалу, посмотрел на сине-зеленые круги под глазами и скривился. Да, спать надо побольше. То есть вообще - надо спать. А работать поменьше. Бледное привидение из зеркала мрачно кивнуло. Велеть Луису тащить начальство в кровать ровно в десять вечера, невзирая ни на что? Вменить в служебные обязанности, а Макса заставить следить за их соблюдением. Вовремя есть! Интересно, фуршет после спектакля будет похож на нормальный ужин, или опять на столах будут только дурацкие тарталетки?

 Да где же Лу? Цезарь резко повернулся, намереваясь выглянуть в коридор, и задел локтем букет. От букета что-то отвалилось и упало на пол. Цезарь досадливо отступил на шаг, чтобы не раздавить цветы и не размазать их по ковру, и посмотрел под ноги. Между лепестков застрял белой галкой сложенный пополам листок бумаги. Цезарь машинально подобрал его, развернул, вгляделся и замер. 

Несколько секунд он тупо таращился в листок, потом шагнул к двери, распахнул ее и чуть не упал, потому что именно в этот момент со стороны фойе Луис нажал на ручку, чтобы попасть в комнату. Слава богам, реакция у обоих была отменная, Луис тут же подхватил потерявшего равновесие Цезаря и потянулся было поцеловать, но Цезарь отвернулся и в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд Луиса протянул находку.

И секс и отдых опять пришлось отложить на неопределенное время. 

\- Зови Макса, - сказал Цезарь Луису, принюхиваясь к бумажке.

 

***

Досмотреть первое действие, конечно, не получилось. Выдернутый из ложи Макс влетел в комнату с белыми глазами и вылезшими когтями, обнюхал бумагу, расчихался и рванул обратно в коридор. Луис побежал следом. Цезарь сунулся было вслед за ними, но передумал, пошатался туда и сюда по коридору, вернулся и, подумав, лег на диванчик. Листок жег руки.

Макс и Луис отсутствовали почти до антракта. До Цезаря донеслись звуки распахивающихся дверей, приглушенные разговоры публики, когда сподвижники вернулись и тут же принялись орать друг на друга – шепотом, чтобы не провоцировать лишнего любопытства: стены в театре были хлипкие.

Когда бурная дискуссия на тему «кто виноват» и «что делать» пошла на второй круг, стало ясно, что по горячим следам обнаружить ничего не удалось. Что-то в этом роде Цезарь и предполагал, но не воспользоваться имеющимися возможностями в лице самого настоящего оборотня было бы глупо.

\- Ну хватит орать! Остыньте оба, - он вздохнул, сел и взъерошил волосы на голове. – Унюхать, разумеется, ничего не удалось?

\- Нет, - Макс покрутил головой и несколько раз фыркнул носом, - письмо чем-то облили. Все, что можно уловить, только запах цветов и твой.

\- Понятно...

На этих словах Луис со злости так пнул столик со злополучным букетом, что тот свалился на пол, ваза разбилась, залив водой неопрятную кучу цветов на полу. Макс вскочил на ноги и снова принялся обнюхивать мебель и дверные ручки. Без надежды на результат, скорее, как понял Цезарь, Максу хотелось чем-то себя занять, действовать, лишь бы не ощущать унизительную беспомощность.

\- Надо позвать Стаффорда! – воскликнул Луис и уже качнулся в сторону двери, но тут Цезарь рявкнул:

\- А ну сели оба! – и, дождавшись, когда приказ будет выполнен, продолжил нормальным тоном: - Никакого Стаффорда. К чему мне тут еще и с ним геморрой устраивать? Ну уж нет!

\- Его люди занимались проверкой, - упрямо возразил Луис.

\- Ну да, а ты вроде как при них тут был, нет? – вздохнул Цезарь. – Сами же и подставимся – не обольщайся, мгновенно припомнят и тебя. Нахуй мне нужны разговоры, что помощник проконсула облажался.

Луис отвернулся, играя желваками, сел и стал дышать нарочито громко и размеренно – пытался успокоиться. Макс так и водил носом туда и сюда. Потом вдруг замер, повернулся к Цезарю и Луису и спросил, пытливо разглядывая бумагу, которую Цезарь так и держал в руках:

 - А кто сможет прочитать, что там написано?

\- Да уж за переводчиком точно далеко ходить не придется, - фыркнул Луис. Однако наивный вопрос Макса каким-то образом помог ему взять себя в руки. – Ты разве не знаешь, что наш драгоценный проконсул говорит по-китайски что твой поднебесник?

\- И откуда бы мне это знать? – рассердился Макс.

\- Как ни странно, это вовсе не угроза, - извиняющимся тоном проговорил Цезарь. Действительно, за суетой как-то ни он сам, ни Луис не удосужились перевести послание Максу. – Это, скорее, приглашение.

\- Что?!

Если не вдаваться в подробности китайского эпистолярного этикета, то смысл этой записки очень прост – нас приглашают прибыть на конфиденциальную встречу, через… - Цезарь достал из кармана скайфон и открыл календарь, - … через три с половиной недели в место под названием Портпатрик. Надо, кстати, выяснить, где это. Подозреваю, что у адского пса на хвосте. Для обсуждения важных для обоюдного будущего вопросов. 

- А поподробнее? - Макс настаивал, а Луис выжидательно кивнул.

Цезарь сосредоточился и, нахмурившись, начал переводить, делая паузы:

\- Пресветлая звезда Запада, драгоценный брат мой Цезарь! Вместо того, чтобы возвеличивать небо и размышлять о нем, не лучше ли самим подчинить себе небо? Вместо того, чтобы служить небу и воспевать его, не лучше ли, преодолевая судьбу свою, использовать небо в своих интересах для дела, устройство которого было бы труднее, ведение опаснее, а успех сомнительнее, нежели замена старых порядков новыми. И тогда сольются Восток и Запад в небывалом единстве, устремившись к будущему, которое будет прославлено в грядущих тысячелетиях. Не соблаговолишь ли, любезный брат, присоединиться ко мне в славном городе Портпатрике через три дюжины дней, чтобы мы могли насладиться беседой, несомненно порадующей все стороны света?  

\- М-м... ну что, сильно, - сказал Макс в наступившей тишине.

\- Стиль "трава на ветру", бумага шелковая, тушь... - Цезарь поднес письмо ближе и сильно втянул носом запах, - ... дорогая и правильная. Каллиграфия потрясающая, хотя я и не эксперт.

\- Что думаешь? - спросил Луис, но было ясно, что он-то уже догадался. 

\- Сегодня звонил дядя Флавий, - как будто невпопад сообщил Цезарь. - Я не успел ответить на звонок, а вот теперь думаю, уж не по этому ли поводу он звонил...

\- Да что такого с этой травой на ветру? - не выдержал Макс.

Цезарь некоторое время смотрел сквозь Макса, потом встрепенулся.

\- У поднебесников каллиграфия считается не столько способом передачи мыслей, сколько искусством, причем очень непростым. По тому, в каком стиле составлено послание, какими именно иероглифами, насколько тверда и уверенна была рука писавшего, можно сделать некоторые выводы относительно личности автора. - Цезарь помолчал, а потом продолжил: - Думаю, что не буду слишком опрометчивым, если предположу, что в Поднебесной произошла смена власти.

 

***

Луис дожидаться утра не пожелал. Еле-еле высидев спектакль до конца, он прямо из ложи, под треск аплодисментов позвонил на аэродром и велел дежурному экипажу готовиться к взлету. Чтобы не вызвать пересудов, пришлось остаться на банкет, но как только положенное протоколом время истекло, проконсул со свитой отбыли восвояси. И никак нельзя было сказать, что Цезарь расстроился. Да, попытка расслабиться и отвлечься в театре обернулась новыми нешуточными заботами, однако в глубине души Цезарь был только рад.

Ежедневное просиживание штанов в кабинете над документами было, безусловно, важнейшим делом, но, адский пес побери, таким чудовищно занудным, что Цезарь иногда подозревал у себя неоперабельный заворот мозгов, осложненный новой формой задницы - в виде рабочего кресла. А тут, считай, на блюдечки принесли интригу и тайну. В общем-то, Цезарь сознавал, что его воодушевленная реакция на случившееся была скорее мальчишеской, а вовсе не той, что подобала бы наследнику имперского престола, но вот поделать он с собой ничего не мог. Он чувствовал нарастающее возбуждение и зуд в ногах - хотелось бежать и что-то делать. Ну и загоревшиеся глаза Луиса тоже дорогого стоили. Для поднятия духа в их крошечном воинстве срочно была необходима если не победа, то какое-то занятие, требующее действий, а не рытья в бумажках.

\- Как прилетишь, сразу отправляйся к дяде, - последние распоряжения Цезарь шептал Луису на ухо уже у открытой двери машины, - можешь рассказывать ему все без утайки. Все равно нам понадобятся все сведения, которые они нам смогут дать по ситуации в Поднебесной. Консулат Внешних дел Империи сейчас, пожалуй, обладает большим количеством информации, чем военная разведка.

\- Наших вообще не трогать? – уточнил Луис и оглянулся, проверяя, достаточно ли далеко стоят караульные.

Цезарь тоже машинально огляделся, подумал и решил:

\- Если только источник абсолютно надежен с точки зрения конфиденциальности. А лучше всего, если эта тема вообще возникнет между делом, так что не форсируй. Четырех дней тебе хватит? Времени у нас не так много.

\- Хватит, - Луис кивнул, - постараюсь не задерживаться. Кого пошлешь в Портпатрик?

\- Даже не знаю, - пожал плечами Цезарь, - любой из людей Цинны будет слишком заметен, у них даже загар еще с рож не сошел.

\- Пошли Макса, - предложил Луис.

Что ж, предложение Луиса стоило обдумать.

Они обнялись на прощание, и Луис хмыкнул в ухо: «насладишься одиночеством», получил тычок в бок и уехал, а Цезарь побрел обратно в свои апартаменты. Он ожидал, что Макс начнет по-новой расспрашивать его о письме, но ошибся. Макс действительно ждал его у дверей, отвлекал болтовней караульных, но увидев Цезаря, быстро распрощался. Расспросов никаких не последовало. Более того, Макс и говорить-то почти не говорил, пробурчал что-то среднее между «совсем заебали» и «тупые аристократы», взял Цезаря в охапку, оттащил в спальню, уткнул носом в подушку и лежал рядом, грея спину, пока Цезарь не отключился.

 ***

 - Выглядите плохо, - немедленно сообщил Вененозий, увидев Цезаря. – Кожа бледная, глаза – красные, под глазами устойчивые синяки. Снижение веса… хм, определенно да. Скорее всего не ошибусь, если предположу, что присутствуют бессонница, приступы сонливости днем, аппетит снижен.

\- Может быть, мы просто спокойно позавтракаем? – не удержался Цезарь от риторического вопроса, сел за стол напротив Вененозия и встряхнул салфетку, разгладил ее на коленях.   Подвигал головой направо-налево, чтобы размять затекшие во время сна плечи.

\- Боли в мышцах и суставах, изменения настроения! – торжествующе заявил Вененозий, пододвинулся ближе к застеленному хрусткой белой скатертью столу и налил себе кофе. – Тахикардия не наблюдалась? Артериальное давление? Тревожность? Снижение потенции и полового влечения?

\- Северус! – Цезарь со стуком поставил чашку на блюдце. – Ну, хватит!

 

И тут же, как назло, наткнулся на заинтересованный взгляд Макса, скромно расположившегося в углу комнаты. Цезарь закатил глаза. А чего он, собственно, ждал? Вененозий на восклицание никакого внимания не обратил, с явным аппетитом и ловко занимался яйцом всмятку, стоявшим перед ним в тонконогой вазочке.

Цезарь нахмурился, налил себе еще кофе, потянулся к круассанам, но передумал и водрузил на свою тарелку такую же вазочку с яйцом. Вененозий пожал плечами с невинным видом.

 - Мой дорогой проконсул, у вас, даже на самый первый взгляд, присутствуют все симптомы умственного переутомления. Для этого не нужно обладать специальными знаниями диагноста , любой студиозус поставит правильный диагноз. Клиническая картина как по учебнику.

\- Северус, прекратите, я всегда бледный, - отмахнулся Цезарь, отколупывая скорлупу с яйца. – Сами знаете.

\- Именно! – Вененозий наставил на него ложечку так, будто собирался метнуть ее как дротик прямо Цезарю в глаз. – Именно потому, что я отлично вас знаю, Цезарь, я и вижу, что вы определенно намерились довести себя до нервного срыва. Мне неясно только одно: куда смотрят люди, чья прямая обязанность – присматривать за вами! – Вененозий задрал подбородок и тряхнул головой, видимо, чтобы через затылок транслировать неудовольствие по нужному адресу. Потом добавил, чтобы уж точно не оставлять недомолвок: - Чтобы вы не угробили себя раньше времени!

Макс заерзал в своем углу, насупился, но связываться не стал и промолчал.

\- Макс эвокат, а не нянька, - напомнил Цезарь, улыбаясь. Завтрак определенно удался. Во-первых, он выспался и чувствовал себя вполне свежим и бодрым, несмотря на разглагольствования Северуса про бледный вид. Во-вторых, обмен колкостями , как оказалось, здорово улучшает аппетит - а Цезарь и позабыл об этом, с тех пор как Луис завел моду бродить по утрам мрачнее тучи. В-третьих, присутствие Вененозия в Лондиниуме само по себе могло служить отличным антидепрессантом – так же, как прибытие Цинны с центурионами. 

Если без эвфемизмов, то теплое ощущение в груди Цезаря можно было определить просто и ясно – радость. Бурчание Вененозия прекрасно поднимало настроение и каким-то неведомым образом подпитывало уверенность, что Цезарь справится. Не то, чтобы он сомневался, но все равно. 

Цезарь машинально провел пальцами по карману, где лежало письмо. Он собирался как следует посидеть над ним позже в кабинете, перевести еще раз на свежую голову и уточнить пару моментов в словаре. Пока же он с удовольствием, которого давно не испытывал, наслаждался завтраком.

Они закончили с едой, налили себе еще кофе, закурили. Макс поднялся, прошел к окну и распахнул створку, впустив в комнату шорох дождя. Затягиваясь и выдыхая дым колечками, Цезарь разглядывал Северуса. Несколько недель в Риме пошли тому явно на пользу. Лицо расправилось, глубокая складка на переносице от привычки постоянно морщиться, почти пропала, глаза блестели. Вененозий выглядел свежим, будто не торчал с утра до вечера в лаборатории, а отдыхал в санаториуме где-нибудь под Салерно. Ему удивительно шел темно-синий цивильный костюм, и неожиданный хулигански яркий галстук, и странным образом бывший главный эскулап Гвадарского легиона, которого Цезарь раньше чаще всего видел в белом халате или – реже – в парадной форме, замечательно уместно смотрелся в маленькой светлой гостиной. Цезарь задумался, видел ли он когда-нибудь Вененозия в штатском. Выходило, что никогда.

\- Рад, Северус, что вы теперь с нами, - искренне сказал Цезарь и неискренне добавил: – Сочувствую Крассу. С кем ему там теперь в шахматы играть…

Вененозий пожал плечами, но было видно, что слышать слова Цезаря ему приятно. Новое официальное назначение гласило – главный эскулап Черного Легиона колонии Британия, на деле же Вененозий фактически становился личным врачом проконсула с приятной привилегией не подчиняться и не отчитываться более никому, кроме прямого начальства. Цезарь собирался воспользоваться этим обстоятельством в полной мере.

Он встал и пригласил Северуса пересесть в кресла ближе к окну.

\- Итак? – спросил Цезарь, переходя к деловой части завтрака.

\- Ну, что я могу сказать… - протянул Вененозий, прикуривая новую сигарету. – Все непонятно. Пожалуй, для удобства начну излагать факты в хронологической последовательности, а уж потом перейдем к анализу и выводам.

Цезарь сделал приглашающий жест. Вененозий сделал глубокий вдох, уставился в пространство, словно где-то там, невидимые, перед ним висели слайды и файлы с информацией, и начал докладывать.

Пациент (Вененозий ни разу не назвал Кактуса по имени, и спустя пару минут Цезарь понял, что это было правильно, позволяло абстрагироваться, соблюдать необходимую для рационального восприятия дистанцию) поступил под наблюдение врачей уже после возвращения в Гвадар. Симптомы болезни, а тогда еще никто не подозревал, что это болезнь, были неспецифические: судороги время от времени и сопутствующее им повышение температуры. К тому же следовало учитывать, что пациент вовсе не побежал к врачам при первых признаках непонятной болячки. Да у него ничего и не было – пока уцелевших после бойни в Могадишо легионеров перебрасывали туда и сюда, пока они добирались до места несения службы, прошла как минимум дюжина дней. Пациент, патологически здоровый человек, как и положено центуриону из элитных частей войск, поначалу даже вообще не обращал внимания на странные подергивания в организме, а позже занялся самолечением (тут Вененозий сделал краткое, но эмоционально насыщенное лирическое отступление по поводу феноменального идиотизма римских легионеров и отдельных их предствителей). Когда припарки для мертвых все же не сработали, а судороги стали настолько сильными, что тянуть было уже некуда, пациент наконец-то сообразил обратиться к врачам. 

Тут Северусу пришлось признать, что пациенту это особенно не помогло. Польза произошла разве что для науки, да и то на данный момент польза эта была в практическом плане абсолютно неприменимой. Первые дни Северус просто наблюдал и фиксировал симптомы. Когда через некоторое время были готовы анализы крови, пациента посадили под замок в охраняемую палату в госпитале, а вся информация волевым решением исполняющего обязанности легата Красса и главного эскулапа легиона Вененозия была, мягко говоря, засекречена. На практике это означало, что охраняли пациента теперь только и исключительно центурионы Цинны, какие-либо сведения о центурионе Кактусе были уничтожены, а сам центурион стал числиться скончавшимся от неустановленной, но потенциально крайне заразной болезни, отчего тело покойного было немедленно кремировано.

В крови пациента Вененозий обнаружил необъяснимые патологические изменения. Даже не так – кровь пациента была теперь вовсе не кровь пациента, если продолжать считать его за представителя вида homo sapiens. Больше всего эта субстанция напоминала некий фантастический коктейль родом прямиком из бульварных романов о биологической угрозе. Первое время Северус не мог поверить своим глазам и упрямо проверял и перепроверял, причем заборы крови для исследования проводились в разные временные промежутки, в том числе в периоды покоя и в моменты приступов (поначалу приступы были слабые, что давало возможность взять кровь; позже такая возможность пропала). И тут Северус вспомнил о тех образцах, которые он мимолетно видел после поимки китайского шпиона незадолго до начала учений. Он связался с Клеопатрой, единственным человеком, с которым по очевидным причинам, стоило обсуждать эту странную тему. Позднее, уже в Риме, Вененозий и Клеопатра выделили в клетках крови пациента особый патоген, который предварительно определили как неизвестный до сих пор науке вирус, содержащий неизвестный ДНК, однако во многом похожий на ДНК так называемого Canis lupus, то есть, попросту говоря, волка обыкновенного.

Обыкновенного, впрочем, ни в пациенте, ни в его крови уже и близко не было. Пациента продолжало ломать, амплитуда температурных скачков была такова, что только от этого он давным давно должен был отдать концы, но между приступами пациент был жив-здоров, разумен и не представлял видимой опасности, поэтому Северус решил продолжать наблюдения, невзирая на невнятные, но крайне мрачные прогнозы Красса. Ну а после того, как нашелся пропавший без вести легат, а затем поступило распоряжение доставить пациента с соблюдением всей возможной секретности к новому месту службы легата, Красс и вовсе напился и как чокнутая пифия сулил миру немедленную смерть и всяческие ужасы, и все по вине безмозглых ученых, не знающих краев.

Этимология заболевания так и осталась невыясненной: по словам самого пациента, изначально была отмечена то ли небольшая рана, то ли царапина, оставленная на ноге неустановленным противником. Царапину эту пациент мазал стандартным антисептиком из армейской аптечки, царапина быстро пропала, отчего никто и не связывал ее с появлением странных симптомов, и только Вененозий, со свойственной ему дотошностью, переходящей в занудство, смог докопаться до истоков. Толку от этого, правда, никакого не вышло.

В целом, картина выходила неутешительная – следовало констатировать, что заражение прогрессирует геометрически, то бишь очень быстро, а установленных методов и средств для борьбы с этим заражением нет, что следовало понимать очень просто: что со всем этим делать и чем все это закончится, никому не известно.

\- А вакцина? – спросил Цезарь.

\- Нет никакой вакцины, - махнул рукой Вененозий. – Да, хорошо, мы пытались и пытаемся ее создать. Но вы же понимаете, Цезарь, что это дело вовсе небыстрое, несмотря на все возможности, которыми располагает ваша жена. Оснащенные по последнему слову науки и техники лаборатории – это замечательно, спору нет, но нас только двое. А тут дел на целый научно-исследовательский институт минимум! И вы не забывайте, пожалуйста, что я всего лишь военный хирург, а вовсе не вирусолог.

\- Северус, то, что вы, военный хирург, в состоянии заниматься подобными исследованиями, говорит очень и очень много о вашей гениальности. И не считайте это за комплимент, я всего лишь констатирую факт, - заметил Цезарь, рассеянно похлопывая кончиками пальцев по губам.

\- К сожалению, из крови Кактуса, то есть из того, что теперь у Кактуса вместо крови, - поправился Вененозий, - вакцину пока сделать не удается. Все то, что мы из нее извлекаем, будет работать как собственно вирус, иммунитета эти препараты не дают. Ясно, что его заразили, но кроме этого мы даже не можем сказать, ослаблен ли вирус в его крови или нет. Нам попросту не с чем сравнить. Рано или поздно, конечно, из обнаруженных нами антигенов можно будет создать вакцину, и, с очень большими оговорками, я даже предположу, что это будет генная вакцина, а ваша жена сможет создать генно-инженерную конструкцию, которая после введения в клетку обеспечит производство белка патогена и в итоге вызовет иммунную реакцию. Но! Никто не в состоянии сказать сейчас, даже приблизительно, когда это случится. На все требуется время. И сейчас именно время – наш противник, если мы говорим о центурионе Кактусе.

\- Вы полагаете...

\- Я не полагаю, - отрезал Вененозий, - я прямо заявляю, что на данный момент средств, способных обратить реакцию вспять и помочь этому пациенту, нет. Мне очень жаль.

 

***

 

Сомнительное китайское письмо стало будто спусковым крючком – после долгого периода невнятной рутины, когда Цезарю казалось, что вся его жизнь вдруг зависла в одной точке, события вдруг понеслись чуть ли не вскачь. Еще накануне, день, два назад ему казалось, что он - муха в меду бесконечных пустопорожних заседаний, вялых, но настойчивых попыток британской знати указать новому проконсулу его место, идиотских удушающих традиций, о важности которых ему не рассказал и не намекнул только ленивый.

И вдруг внезапно все перевернулось с головы на ноги. Луис застрял в Риме. Цезарь подозревал, что неспроста – очень уж легкомысленной стала их переписка. Луис строчил много и в основном о том, как замечательна весна в Италике, как великолепно начинают зацветать сады в римских предместьях, как восхитительно выглядят женщины при императорском дворе. В переводе на их собственный язык это значило: все очень и очень непросто. Это значило – Луис копает, и копает усиленно. А самое главное – есть, есть что раскапывать. Цезарь с нетерпением ждал его возвращения, а между тем и сам оказался в гуще событий.

Похоже, боги очнулись от спячки.

Присланный Нумой человек оказался дельным и расторопным. Надо сказать, что при первом знакомстве он вызвал у Цезаря приступ веселья, который оказалось довольно трудно сдержать. Звали специалиста по управлению общественным мнением грандиозно – Туллий Аквиний Герат, и Цезарь, честно говоря, ждал кого-то важного, с многозначительным лицом, поднаторевшего в интригах – в общем, этакого клона самого Нумы.

Туллий Аквиний Герат оказался вихрастым пареньком, обвешанным скайфонами, одетым по последней уличной моде – в коротких штанах, из-под которых виднелись носки цвета  вырви-глаз, в огромном желтом свитере и толстенных очках, отчего казалось, что лицо его все целиком состоит из одних только глаз. Цезарю хотелось зажмуриться, однако он себя пересилил. Не то, чтобы его не посетили сомнения – еще как посетили, но короткая беседа очень быстро убедила его, что взъерошенное недоразумение с пафосным имечком вовсе не такое невразумительное. А уж когда в ход пошли аналитические выкладки, сделанные грамотно и по всем правилам, а за выкладками последовали предложения (тоже дельные), то Цезарь ощутил невольное уважение.

 - Это вы все придумали, пока летели из Рима в Лондиниум? – поинтересовался Цезарь.

Туллий Аквиний Герат снял очки, протер их подолом свитера и поднял на Цезаря глаза, причем ничуть не было похоже, что он испытывает хоть какие проблемы со зрением.

\- Откровенно говоря, господин консул, не все. То, что новой власти колонии нужен новый имидж, было очевидно любому уже давно, - Герат, не особенно скрываясь, смерил Цезаря скептическим взглядом, - но лучше поздно, чем никогда. Стоит только взглянуть на репортажи местных журналистов и коммюнике, которые делает ваша пресс-служба… это что-то…

Цезарь кашлянул.

\- Но никогда не поздно начать правильно! – с энтузиазмом заявил спец по общественному мнению. – Пусть ваша пресс-служба продолжает наводить уныние на публику, а мы зайдем с другой стороны!

И, сам не зная как, Цезарь дал добро на привлечение блоггеров, на якобы утечки из канцелярии проконсула, на «точечное вовлечение папарацци», и даже на участие Макса в гладиаторских боях, которые Герат настоятельно советовал провести в априлисе во время празднеств в честь Венеры.

Опешившему от такого известия Максу Цезарь в приказном порядке (в основном для того, чтобы не выслушивать его мнения по поводу этой грандиозной затеи) поручил заняться подготовкой поездки Цезаря в Портпатрик. Заниматься этим следовало соблюдая исключительную конспирацию, посвятив в подготовку – и то, с большими оговорками, - разве что Цинну. К тому же Цезарь ловко старался избегать ситуаций, когда у Макса появилась бы возможность высказаться. А потом, ясно было как белый день, что подготовка этой поездки действительно есть наипервейший приоритет, а на возмущенные взгляды можно было не обращать внимания.

Тем более, что и у самого Цезаря дел сделалось по горло. Одним по-настоящему прекрасным утром застенчивый финансовый гений Леддейн, полыхая веснушками, явился к проконсулу с тоненькой папочкой, в которой лежали три скромных листочка. Вот только содержание этих листочков было вовсе даже нескромным. Из них без всяких кривотолков следовало, что префект Общественного Благосостояния колонии Британия Морли за очень щедрую благодарность от неизвестных лиц дал официальное согласие на продажу основного пакета акций завода в Верулануме, что в 30 милях к северу от Лондиниума. А завод этот, как следовало из прилагаемой справки, относился к военно-промышленному комплексу колонии, потому что занимался производством комплектующих к вертолетным двигателям, и, соответственно, являлся неотчуждаемым достоянием Империи.

В третьем, самом последнем листочке содержались сведения о неизвестном, но щедром дарителе. Цепочка подставных лиц и предприятий, была, разумеется, весьма длинной и крайне запутанной, однако же неопровержимо свидетельствовала, что на другом конце этой сложной схемы находятся персоны с подозрительно узким разрезом глаз. 

Цезарь прочитал листочки три раза. Первый раз - почти что глотая написанное глазами. Второй - уже медленнее, но зато краснея предвкушающим румянцем. Третье чтение затянулось на полтора часа – проверяли каждую букву и цифру. А после они с Леддейном молча выпили кофе и вышли в парк прогуляться. Само собой, прихватив и папку. Удалившись в достаточной мере от дворца, ровно в центре обширного розария, когда до любого мало-мальски высокого куста оставалось минимум по пол-лиги, Цезарь остановился и спросил:

 

\- Вы же понимаете, какая это бомба?

 Леддейн кивнул.

\- Вы понимаете, что доказательства должны быть такие, чтобы никто даже не посмел даже рот открыть, не то, чтобы озвучивать вопросы? – продолжил Цезарь.

 Леддейн снова кивнул, полез во внутренний карман пиджака и протянул Цезарю блестящую металлическую флэшку.

\- Тут только, так сказать, экстракт, - Леддейн взглядом указал на папку, которой Цезарь отмахивался от пчел, носившихся по розарию по случаю солнечного и жаркого утра, как истребители, - а полный пакет – вот тут.

Материалы на флэшке стоили Цезарю еще одной бессонной ночи, дикой головной боли и синих кругов под красными глазами (и, позже, нескольких предельно возмутительных комментариев Вененозия, которые пришлось вытерпеть молча), но следующее утро все равно оказалось еще прекраснее предыдущего.

Потому что следующим утром, на еженедельном совещании префектов, Цезарь, пожелав всем прекрасной недели, с чувством зачитал вслух тот самый экстракт, составленный Леддейном.

Бомба взорвалась с большим ба-бахом, как сказал бы Цинна.

После того, как Цезарь закончил декламацию, наступила гробовая тишина. Цезарь немного послушал, наслаждаясь тем, что в зале совещаний неожиданно стало слышно, как далеко за дворцом гудят автомобили в пробке на площади, а потом, внятно и размеренно выговаривая слова приказа, поручил префекту Стаффорду взять префекта Морли под стражу до выяснения обстоятельств.

И с огромным, пьянящим удовлетворением наблюдал, как все в той же гробовой тишине префект Стаффорд поднялся, отодвинул свой стул, скрипнув ножками по паркету, и, чеканя шаг, приблизился к префекту Морли, беззвучно открывавшему и закрывавшему рот наподобие выловленной из воды рыбы.

Заседание на этом естественным образом завершилось, и Цезарь отправился в свои личные апартаменты.

Он размеренным шагом прошествовал по коридорам, кивая на пожелания доброго дня, прошел в спальню, с большим тщанием закрыл все двери и окна, прислушался – и, издав победительный вопль, подпрыгнул так, что задел руками люстру.

 Нежные переливы потревоженных хрустальных подвесок на люстре звучали в точности как оглушающий грохот победных литавров.


	41. Явление народу

О том, что ему придется биться от имени проконсула и всего Рима в традиционном гладиаторском турнире под названием «Орлы и львы», Макс узнал как бы мимоходом – ему сообщили об этом как о чем-то давно решенном.

Его, конечно, никто не спрашивал - просто поставили перед фактом. Всё в духе Цезаря Лициния, чего уж там.

Впрочем, Макс был даже рад предстоящему поединку.

Цезарь в последнее время с головой ушел в дела, и всё остальное его раздражало. Луис – по цепочке – раздражался тоже, а Максу надоело торчать неопалимым кустом между двух огней.

Ему требовалось хорошо встряхнуться. Нет, он не собирался выпускать оборотня, но бой есть бой: большой выплеск энергии, пляска с противником, оскаленные зубы. Волк внутри всё это приветствовал, ему не терпелось показать себя во всей красе.

Так что Макс вместе с Цинной и другими парнями в тренировочном зале с удовольствием отводил душу: бокс, единоборства, тренажеры, фехтование, а потом бег по густым зеленым паркам. Макс чувствовал себя на пике формы, и физическая энергия окутывала его неуловимой аурой, защищая от нападок Цезаря.

А вот Луис нуждался в спасении.

И Макс пришел на помощь.

Галльский аристократ очень неплохо боксировал, надо сказать. С ним оказалось даже интереснее вставать в спарринг, чем с Цинной: тот был массивным, коренастым, а Луис был хоть и высокий – не самое лучшее свойство для боксера, но ловкий и верткий, как уж. И кулаки у него были железные, не такие, как казалось при первом взгляде на его руки. Макс легче представлял их на белых клавишах пианино (как-то присутствовал на светском приеме, где приглашенная звезда бодро играла на рояле классику), чем в боксерских перчатках. Ровно до тех пор, пока Луис не звезданул со всей души ему по морде.

С Луисом было интереснее и по другой причине. Любой контактный вид спорта чем-то походит на секс, а секс с Луисом Максу нравился. Иначе, чем с Цезарем, но и не как с чужим. К Луису Макс по-своему пристрастился.

Все эти танцы вокруг спортивных снарядов, поношенные майки, капли пота, разлетавшиеся дождем, мокрые волосы, мускусный запах, играющая кровь… – нет, Макс не хотел просиживать задницу в резиденции: спасибо, достаточно.

Цезарь был в последнее время так же непредсказуем, как и занят, поэтому Макс с Луисом часто зависали не только в спортзале, но и в кабаке: ведь в рабочем кабинете услуги телохранителя проконсулу без надобности. Цезарь сказал ослабить контроль – ну вот они и ослабили.

Пиво в лондиниумских пабах продавали забористое, а вискарь – так вообще выше всех похвал. Девки тоже оказались весьма ничего, этакие рыжие веснушчатые розочки, и Цинна моментально нашел себе подружку.

Было бы гораздо проще, думал Макс, если бы на него действовали розы Альбиона. Но увы.

***

Вообще, Лондиниум Максу понравился. В детстве он бывал здесь раза два, но с тех времен мало что помнил.

Город оказался менее пышным, чем столица, и в нем цвел какой-то бунтарский дух. Вроде бы небедные люди одевались странно и даже нелепо, будто бы всем назло, да и вели себя подчас чудаковато.

Женщины ходили в одеждах разных времен – если не знать, сразу и не определишь, какой век на дворе. Мужчины выглядели попроще, не такие ухоженные красавцы, как римляне и галлы, однако любителей своего пола встречалось здесь не меньше.

Лондон был тесный, беспорядочно застроенный, с многочисленными мостами через угрюмую стальную реку, которая текла через город, со сложными поворотами, узкими переулками, неожиданными углами и множеством затерянных в самом центре пустырей. В метрополитене носились алые поезда с округлыми формами, но хищным носом. И всё здесь казалось ниже и проще, чем в Риме, каким-то игрушечным. Только вот с погодой хронически не везло.

Британцы поголовно увлекались тремя вещами – разведением собак, охотой и театром. К собакам здесь относились лучше, чем к детям. Потом Луис пояснил Максу, что детей на Альбионе всегда воспитывали строго, поэтому вся нежность доставалась псам. Причем если в Риме заводили чаще всего разных комнатных пуделей и терьеров, чтобы носить под мышкой, как модную сумочку, то в Британии на каждом шагу встречались здоровенные зверюги, даже если с ними не ходили на охоту, а держали в домах и квартирах. В парковых кофейнях роились тучи собачников – сами они, утомившись играми с питомцами, пили кофе и ели, как в последний день, а псы валялись у их ног, высунув языки. Столько разных пород Макс не видел нигде и никогда.

Максу это собачье изобилие, с одной стороны, доставляло проблемы – некоторые собаки рычали и рвались, учуяв его, а некоторые, наоборот, скулили и прятались за хозяина, опутывая его колени поводком. С другой стороны, если Макс крутился большим псом перед какой-нибудь подслеповатой кухаркой, то ему открывались двери самого закрытого дома.

Охота на лис считалась древним занятием зажиточных бриттов, но увидеть ее воочию Максу пока не довелось. Однако в любом разговоре обсуждались новейшие модели охотничьих ружей, способы травли зверя, трофеи, меткие выстрелы и опять же качества собак. Все приглашали друг друга развлечься охотой, а затем угоститься обедом или ужином из добычи. Говорили и об охоте на оленя и кабана, пусть они были запрещены. Браконьеры среди новых знакомых Цезаря точно нашлись бы, Макс спорил на что угодно.

К кошкам здесь относились без восторга. В Риме всё было наоборот: там их прикармливали все простые женщины в округе, так что эти хитрые твари лоснились на солнце, как масло, и наглели до того, что воровали еду с кухонных столов через открытые окна. В Лондиниуме они несли службу – ловили мышей. Для этого же здесь держали сов.

Но охотничьи и собачьи страсти не шли ни в какое сравнение с сумасшедшим увлечением театром. О спектаклях и актерах болтали все, от уборщиц, пекарей, продавцов мяса на рынке, дворников и мойщиков на заправках до министров и банкиров. Казалось, те лондонцы, что не играют в профессиональных театрах, обязательно играют в самодеятельных. Утром или вечером все радостно бежали в какую-нибудь театральную школу, а несколько раз в месяц раздавали на всех перекрестках билеты на камерные спектакли с собственным участием. Аристократическая компания не переставая щебетала о модных премьерах, равнодушие к ним не просто считалось дурным тоном, а делало человека изгоем. На премьеры свет надевал самые новые наряды, а потом Скайнет лопался от фоторепортажей и сплетен.

Максу тоже пришлось посетить не одну премьеру – в силу своих обязанностей при новом проконсуле. И он уже наизусть выучил длинное остроскулое лицо главной театральной звезды Альбиона. Это лицо напрыгивало не только с афиш и страниц журналов, но и с чайных чашек, и с бортов поездов, и даже с юбок поклонниц – Макс впервые видел такую печать на ткани. Правда, имя у звезды было идиотическое, отдаленно напоминало слово «огурец». Об «Огурце» бурно фантазировали фанаты обоих полов, он считался самой горячей штучкой в колонии (Макс видел в Сети такие рисунки, что немедленно хотелось выколоть глаза, на нескольких Огурец совокуплялся с гигантским спрутом). Хотя рожа у него была слегка лошадиная. Но всё окупал «британский шарм» – об этом говорилось с придыханием. Макс думал, что его самого природа в этом, видимо, обделила, хотя родился он тоже на острове. Никакого шарма он в зеркале не видел. А вот Огурцу повезло.

Еще в Лондиниуме неровно дышали к воронам. И вот это Максу как раз в новинку не стало – бабушка много сказок об этих птицах рассказывала ему в детстве. Ворон странным образом означал и плохое, и хорошее: мудрого помощника, любителя падали, смерть, вечность. Воронов прикармливали в храмах мясным фаршем с вареным яйцом, а некоторые храмы держали собственных птиц, подрезая им крылья, чтобы не улетели. Ручных воронов Макс тоже видел – как-то ему встретился мужик в огромных кожаных крагах, и на одной руке, хищно вцепившись в крагу, восседал гигантский ворон, кося лиловым глазом. Макс знал, что вороны настолько умны, что подшучивают друг над другом. Еще он знал, что перед разъяренными этими птицами даже оборотень предпочитал отступить – железный клюв мог долбануть по голове не хуже любого оружия и вмиг добраться до мозга, а что уж говорить о глазах. Макс слышал одну сказку, где ворон Мора обожал глазные яблоки, это считалось изысканной шуткой, хотя Макс не понимал, над чем тут можно ржать. 

Вторым человеком, на которого Макс неприлично уставился на улице, стал мужчина со змеей на шее. Макс сначала думал, что это пестрый шарф. Мужчина выглядел так, как будто провел перед зеркалом полжизни, прежде чем выйти на прогулку: сиреневый фрачный костюм, белоснежная рубашка с жабо, легкие рыжие туфли, в которых отражалось небо, галстук в малиновые бабочки. И поверх всего этого великолепия лежал шарф… а нет, живой питон, уютно свернувшийся на шее в два кольца.

Да они тут все сумасшедшие, обалдело подумал Макс. Собаки, вороны – ну ладно, хорошо, но вот змей он на дух не переносил.

В воздухе Альбиона явно носилась какая-то своя магия. Для нее даже имелось определение – «гламур». Гламуром здесь звали не то, что в римской столице, где он обозначал много красок для лица, позолоты и блеска, много роскоши. Гламуром здесь называли чары, которые прикрывали что-то, туманя разум: волшебное под маской неволшебного, прекрасное под маской страшного, страшное под маской прекрасного. И Макс остро его ощущал, этот гламур. Почему, он и сам не знал.

Зато знал, что повариха проконсула каждый вечер выставляет за огромное окно кухни блюдце с самыми жирными и свежими сливками. И точно не для котов.

В общем, странно было тут, на Альбионе.

***

В Лондиниуме Макс впервые увидел политический митинг.

В Риме порой восставали против официальных богов сектанты, но власти разбирались с ними очень быстро. Да и выходили потрясти крестами или чашами с огнем жители беднейших кварталов. Но Макс ни разу не видел собраний против власти. А в Лондиниуме, выворачивая из-за угла, наткнулся на целое шествие людей с собаками – и собаки, конечно, тут же подняли невообразимый лай.

Потом он узнал, что видел Правдивую прогулку. Так лондонцы называли свои политические акции протеста.

В Прогулках принимали участие люди, которые жили вполне себе сытно, вот что Макса удивило. Вели они себя прилично, словно и в самом деле гуляли, только несли с собой плакаты и рисунки с надписями против местной власти. Писали и рисовали там, если честно, хрен знает что.

А собаки оказались бульдогами, потому что бульдог считался символом британского упорства (потом Макс разглядел на лацканах жакетов и пальто значки и броши в виде бульдогов). Сравнение со зверюгой, которая скорее умрет, чем разожмет челюсти на чьем-то горле, много говорило о жителях туманного Альбиона. Бульдоги иногда попадались настолько свирепые, что рыли задними лапами землю, разбрасывая комья во все стороны, – и просто дрожали от нетерпения в кого-нибудь вцепиться.

Максу сразу всё это не понравилось. С точки зрения безопасности. Он никогда не доверял мирным гражданским протестующим, у которых вдруг откуда ни возьмись в руках оказывались автоматы или бомбы, а случалось и так, что среди вежливых горожан внезапно просыпался маньяк. Тогда группа, если она была достаточно велика, моментально превращалась в толпу. А толпа – это уже не люди, она действует по своим законам, ее ведет хаос. Это Макс знал по опыту.

В один прекрасный солнечный день Макс и Луис сопровождали любезно беседующих Лициния и шефа полиции Стаффорда, в присутствии собственной охраны последнего. Стаффорд казался очень уверенным в себе. Его город, как же иначе.

Стаффорд с Цезарем двигались в бронированном автомобиле местной марки без всяких отличий и с глухо тонированными стеклами, но кому-то уже сорока на хвосте новости принесла, потому что при повороте с неровной брусчатой мостовой в один из узких переулков, будь они неладны, автомобиль уткнулся в настоящее столпотворение.

Люди в этот раз уже не выглядели праздно гуляющими, нет, они преградили дорогу и воинственно кричали, что-то скандируя, а еще размахивали не только плакатами, но и какими-то птицами… да, точно, птичьими тушками из меха и плюша. А у некоторых в руках сидели даже живые птицы – серые, похожие на уток, но с широким белым носом и белой бляхой во лбу. Выглядела эта толпа с птицами донельзя смешно… только вот от нее расходилась волна ярости.

Макс сам не отследил, как вылетел из автомобиля эскорта и моментально оказался рядом с дверцей Цезаря; автомобиль Стаффорда вынужденно встал, не давить же людей, в самом деле. Да и тесный переулок здесь круто забирался вверх, на горку: не разойтись, не разъехаться, место выбрали неслучайно.

У Макса имелся при себе пистолет, и он начал бы стрелять на поражение без всяких раздумий, но политическая ситуация от этого явно бы не улучшилась, а Цезарю важна была гребаная политика.

– Что это за дерьмо? – сквозь зубы спросил Макс Луиса, который так же моментально и неслышно оказался у него за плечом, и выглядел странно напряженным в своем модном черном плаще и огромных солнечных очках – руки в карманах, шея набычена, глаза под синеватыми стеклами прищурены. – Что за кружок орнитологов?

– О, это лысуха, главный символ протеста против коррупции.

Макс непонимающе воззрился на него, и Луис вздохнул и объяснил пока еще ленивым тоном, однако ни на секунду не сводя глаз с митинга:

– В Лондиниуме популярно некое общество борцов за правду и против несправедливого обогащения, против коррупции во власти. Называется оно «Ирукрем», что, как ты видишь, зеркальное отражение имени бога Меркурия. И это вовсе не фантазеры, сидящие в Скайнете, а люди, которые обладают сотней глаз и ушей, в том числе довольно продвинутой техникой. Например, дронами, которые летают над виллами и землями чиновников. К несчастью, недавно один такой дрон обнаружил, что у префекта финансов есть несколько замков и виноградники. И в одном таком замке имеется прекрасный пруд, посреди которого для лысух построен целый специальный дом. Потом ирукмерцы добыли планы призамковой территории, и там этот объект значился как «дом для лысушечки». Что доказывает полный маразм префекта, конечно, но от этого не легче…

– Ведь дело вовсе не в лысухе.

– Ты невероятно прозорлив, мой дорогой центурион. Дело в тринадцати миллионах сестерциев на тайных счетах нашего маразматика.

– Вот же дрянь, – медленно проговорил Макс. – Этот вот слюнявый старичок?

– Именно, – пропел Луис. – Кстати, о старичках. Мне очень не нравится вот тот хрен с зеленой шляпе с двумя громадными злющими скотинами. Ты посмотри, у них же пена с клыков капает.

– У него, похоже, тоже.

И тут двери машины распахнулись с обеих сторон, явив миру и шефа полиции, и нового проконсула. В этот момент Макс впервые в жизни пожалел о том, что рядом нет Нумы.

Впрочем, ситуацию немного спасало то, что в Британии народ еще очень мало знал Цезаря в лицо.

– Империя сгнила! – завопил старый хрен в зеленой шляпе. – Рыба гниет с головы!

Собаки у него просто с ума сходили, дергали поводки, гавкали оглушительно, с недобрым надрывом, и это были даже не бульдоги, а  ротвейлеры, так что оборотень внутри Макса сгорбился и зарычал, на загривке начала пробиваться шерсть, клыки норовили прорвать десны.

Руки у этого старого идиота предательски дрожали, как он еще удерживал своих церберов, одним богам ведомо.

– Клавдий погряз в разврате! – крикнула следом пожилая матрона в палантине, с виду вполне приличная особа, а размахивала огромным плюшевым чучелом лысухи резвее молодых. – Клавдий болен, а вы его покрываете! Клавдий должен уйти!

– Клавдий должен уйти! – тут же подхватила толпа, и Макс краем глаза увидел, как из соседних улиц к людской реке присоединяются всё новые и новые ручейки. Теперь пространство между домами было плотно запружено народом. Секунды оставались до того, как толпа начнет напирать.

– Хватит грабить народ! – раздался тоненький, но пронзительный голос какого-то юноши, и другие голоса подхватили этот клич.

От надписей на плакатах рябило в глазах, они были яркие и неаккуратные, но теперь Макс понял, насколько они вызывающи:

– Клавдий, ты в ответе за всё!

– Клавдий, ты предаешь великую империю!

– Клавдий любит мертвых девок!

– Каков император, таковы и его слуги!

– Клавдий, ты хоронишь страну!

– Мы плюем в твое лицо, плюнем и на твою могилу!

Это уже был откровенный бунт, и никакие смешные мягкие птицы не могли его прикрыть.

Стаффорд какое-то время оглядывался вокруг, без всякого страха, прямой и высокий, в щегольском черном пальто, а потом поднял руку в перчатке и крикнул:

– Неужели бритты не могут изложить свои претензии цивилизованно? Дела не решаются лозунгами и оскорблениями! Дела решаются на переговорах! Мы же не дикари! Вы – не дикари!

И тут носитель зеленой шляпы захохотал:

– Ошибаетесь, сэр Стаффорд! Император Клавдий как раз считает нас дикарями!

– Правда, это правда! – загудела толпа, как пчелиный рой.

– Третий проконсул за год, и что мы видим? Страну грабят власти! Кругом коррупция! Налоги и цены растут! На Темзе три года ремонтируют главный мост, а кто-то строит домики для лысухи!

– Для лысухи! – криком подтвердила толпа, а собаки зашлись в очередном приступе лая.

– И где же наш новый проконсул? Может, он и не бывает в Лондиниуме? Управляет по Скайнету? Знаем мы таких наместников! Приедет разве что на празднества, пить и гулять! Где он, а?

Тут у Макса будто бы отсчет в голове начался – он уже знал, что дальше произойдет.

– Я здесь, – совсем негромко сказал Цезарь в образовавшейся на миг паузе, но как-то так получилось, что все его услышали. И обернулись в его сторону.

Цезарь снял темные очки, обошел капот джипа, не торопясь подошел к большой гранитной тумбе, на которой лежал чугунный лев, обнимавший лапами меч. Легко вспрыгнул на тумбу и встал рядом со львом – как будто здесь и был.

– Я – ваш новый проконсул, Цезарь Лециний. И я здесь, как видите. И слышу вас лучше, чем вы думаете.

Стаффорд сделал страшные глаза, но махать руками не решился, обернулся, посмотрел на Луиса, потом на Макса, будто лихорадочно искал решения, вздохнул и отвел глаза.

Теперь на Цезаря смотрели все без исключения. Даже собаки, которые вдруг прекратили лаять.

– Вы правы, – громко сказал Цезарь, – рыба гниет с головы. И не всё у нас гладко. Император во многом ошибался в последнее время. Мы знаем, что на наших границах идет война. А кое-где творится и что похуже.

– Война и кое-что похуже, – всколыхнулось людское море, и зеленошляпый победно вскинул кулак.

– Мы также знаем, что империя должна нанести ответный удар, а не ждать у океана погоды, – продолжал Цезарь. – Но победа возможна лишь тогда, когда Рим един. Войны не выигрываются революциями. Войны выигрываются силой, когда народ поддерживает своих правителей. Я признаю ваши требования. Вор должен сидеть в тюрьме. И мы его туда посадим.

В толпе раздались шепотки, и она заметно расслабилась. Луис смотрел на эти изменения во все глаза, но потом его взгляд остановился только на Цезаре, как будто тот был солнцем, вышедшим из-за тяжелых туч. И Макс заметил, что так смотрят на него все, от мальчиков-подростков, державших огромный дирижабль в виде лысухи, до подстрекательницы в красном и мужчины в шляпе.

Цезарь на этой мощной тумбе смотрелся тонким, хрупким и юным, пронизанный насквозь солнечным светом, с золотыми от лучей волосами, и всё это остро напомнило Максу еще одну сказку - про мальчика, который никогда не взрослел и которого никто никогда не мог забыть, если встречал его.

Макс словно бы погрузился в транс, глядя на Цезаря, и не сразу понял, что происходит: от тумбы начало расходиться невидимое сияние, энергия, заметная только глазу оборотня, поскольку находилось ее свечение в каком-то неведомом спектре. Но физически эта энергия была ощутима, как сильнейшее чувство экстаза, била дрожью прямо в солнечное сплетение, окутывала теплым облаком и побуждала неотрывно смотреть на Цезаря. Будто только он был отрадой для души и глаз.

Ротвейлеры легли на землю и счастливо повизгивали. Плакаты и чучела медленно опускались, теряя значение, о них вмиг было позабыто, некоторые упали на землю, в пыль, как поверженные стяги.

А потом матрона в алом палантине медленно опустилась на колени. И за ней начали опускаться на колени остальные. Выглядело это так, будто все цветы в поле повернулись к солнцу в одну секунду.

Макс услышал, как Стаффорд рядом пораженно выдохнул. Он на колени не опустился, но на лице его читалось изумление.

– Вот народ и поприветствовал нового проконсула, – тихо сказал Луис, и Макс, наконец, разжал пальцы на рукоятке пистолета.

В памяти почему-то всплыло лицо того африканца – окосевшее от любви, измученное обожанием.

И еще вдруг вспомнилось: когда Венера звалась Астартой, ей приносили человеческие жертвы. Это было совсем не доброе божество.

Да и кто когда сказал такую чушь: что любовь добра?

Да ни хрена подобного.

***

Макс застал Луиса на одной из террас дома, возвращаясь с ночной пробежки.

Луна светила сегодня особенно ярко – и, глядя на нее, Харт вспомнил о вещах, о которых не вспоминал давным-давно.

Например, о том, что приближается Белтейн – праздник коренного населения островов, кельтов, к которым принадлежали бритты, да и сам Макс. Праздник этот в Римской империи был официально запрещен, однако всё равно просачивался во все щели. Впрочем, римские жрецы предложили альтернативу – в это же время праздновали вступление на землю богини Флоры, и празднества оказались очень похожи.

На родине Макса Белтейн отмечали широко – как издревле заведено, с кострами на холмах, с факельными шествиями, с ожиданиями рассвета у огня. Хотя теперь, чтобы соблюсти тайну, приходилось уходить далеко в холмы. Ночь на Белтейн была не менее страшной и чарующей, чем на Самайн: зимние духи уходили в свой мир, а им на смену появлялись сиды, золотые дети лета, нежные и коварные. Сам бог Белен, которому посвящали Белтейн, был богом солнца, чей жаркий пульс оглушающе отдавался в висках в знойные часы.

Магия оборотней в эту пору усиливалась, поскольку они стояли ближе к природе, чем люди. Макс чувствовал, как его сила крепнет, по мере того, как Белтейн подходил ближе.

О Белтейне Макс подумал в очередной раз, когда обнаружил Луиса у огня, горевшего в подобии мраморной чаши близ спящего фонтана. Огонь в чаше трепетал скромный, в сумерках он выглядел розовым цветком и будил неясное томление.

Луис сидел возле огня, одетый в безразмерный шерстяной свитер, трикотажные штаны и сандалии не по погоде, курил и внимательно смотрел на языки пламени.

Макс подошел, выравнивая дыхание после бега, сел рядом на скамейку с вычурно выгнутой спинкой, похлопал по карманам, но сигарет не нашлось.

Луис, не поворачивая головы, передал ему собственную сигарету и затем с таким же ленивым безразличием принял обратно.

– Опять на работе ночует? – хмыкнул Макс.

– Нет, не на работе, – вернул усмешку Луис. – Просто звонил Нума, а это теперь надолго растягивается. И говорит он с ним только за наглухо закрытой дверью.

– Государственная тайна, чего ты хотел, – вступился за Цезаря Макс.

– Не столько государственная тайна, сколько тайна на двоих, – возразил Гаррелий. – Ты же понимаешь, что на самом деле Цезарь ровней себе может считать только Нуму? С его-то силой, которую он теперь не стесняется демонстрировать. С кем ему еще общаться на равных? Недаром же столько присказок на эту тему – любовь и смерть, бла-бла-бла. Только идиоты их противопоставляют, а на самом деле они часто идут одним фронтом.

– Это всё игра слов, – сказал Макс. – Просто Нума – мастер интриг, а Цезарь крутит интриги. У них общая цель, потому и общаются.

– Каким рассудительным ты стал, Макс, каким умеренным, просто противно. Как быстро всё меняется.

– Значит, это тебя волнует по-настоящему.

– Да, – неожиданно честно ответил Луис. – Именно это меня волнует по-настоящему. Знаешь, я вообще не любитель перемен. Мне в детстве хотелось, чтобы старый кот никогда не умирал, а сад подстригал один и тот же садовник. А жизнь такая штука, что постепенно, знаешь ли, одна за другой исчезают вещи, которые грели тебе сердце. А большого светлого будущего, как в юности, я больше не вижу. Но меня все устраивало, пока я любил Цезаря, и он меня любил тоже. Константа, понимаешь? А теперь константы нет. Не хочу я этого.

– Это потому, – сказал Макс, снова заимствуя сигарету из озябших пальцев, – что как раз у Цезаря – будущее имеется. Он видит горизонт, и не только видит, он его сам себе нарисовал. А ты ведь всегда был таким легким на подъем, Луис. Пузырился, как шампанское. А теперь сидишь и ворчишь, как старая бабка. Смысл?

– Психолог из тебя так себе, эвокат. Никакой тонкости души.

– Моя профессия особых тонкостей не подразумевает. Да и природа – тоже. Хочу тебе предложить завалиться в одно заведеньице, Цинна посоветовал. Он его случайно нашел, но до сих пор заходится от восторга. Открыто до утра.

– Ну ладно, – в раздумье согласился Луис. – Пойдем. Цинна плохого не посоветует.

***

Бар назывался «Любовник» и оказался роскошным даже по меркам Луиса.

Чтобы попасть в него, требовалось преодолеть лабиринт невзрачных переулков, а дверь поражала обшарпанностью, кроме того, была там и сам заляпана оранжевой краской по черному полю. Но когда гости протискивались по длинному узкому коридору, у входа их встречали огромные, в два человеческих роста, амфоры из дорогущего фарфора, расписанные экзотическими деревьями и цветами, а над самими вратами в рай виднелась голова огромного бегемота, державшая в пасти оранжевый фонарь. Окна были составлены из алых и розовых стекол, поэтому здесь всегда стояли закатные сумерки; с потолка свисали люстры, похожие на лилии, розы, папоротники. Стеклянные столики соседствовали с мягкими креслами, у бара выстроилась шеренга высоких табуретов, обитых кожей.

Отдельные комнаты находились за металлическими решетками цвета индиго, в них глыбами растянулись массивные диваны черной кожи. В одной из комнат в центре красовался камин, каким-то чудным образом увенчанный витражом из искристого синего стекла, а на маленьком столике перед ним белело огромное чучело лебедя. Стены здесь были разрисованы фресками со сценами из жизни легендарных римских героев.

Луис лебедя не оценил, и их провели в другую комнату; тут диваны были обиты малиновой кожей, а стены – разрисованы анатомическими изображениями человека: снятая кожа, органы в разрезе, скелеты, черепа, красные полоски мышц. Под потолком качались, звеня при каждом движении воздуха, синие и красные лошадки из блестящей глазурованной глины, а посреди комнаты на постаменте стояла пышнотелая Венера, только почему-то без рук.

Собутыльники сразу пошли вразнос: опрокинули несколько стаканов отменного виски, потом, без остановки, – настойки с Зеленого острова, что в красках описывал Цинна; всё это в компании расфуфыренных дерзких девчонок, на которых из одежды были только кожаные трусики и ошейники.

Девочек им привел молодой распорядитель клуба, подчеркнуто любезный и старавшийся быть неприметным. Только вот неважно это у него получалось. Вроде и одет был скромно: в белую рубашку и черные брюки; на носу очки, мешавшие рассмотреть глаза. Словом,  задрот. Только вот сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки прорисовывалась узкая спина, полностью татуированная. И насколько мог Макс разглядеть своими острыми глазами, татуировка эта изображала густой лес с дубом на первом плане.

Дуб сильно напоминал друидский неметон, а такие знаки было опасно рисовать в Римской империи. Тем более на собственном теле: не сотрешь ничего, не выбросишь в мусорную корзину, не сожжешь в случае опасности.

Распорядитель исчез, как растаял, но через полчаса появился во второй раз – узнать, всё ли у джентльменов хорошо.

У джентльменов всё было прекрасно. Над Луисом, как обычно, хлопотали сразу три девушки, все рыжие как на подбор, а тот тягуче улыбался. Макс просто пил рюмку за рюмкой, девки ему были побоку, но чувствовал он себя приятно.

Удостоверившись, что всё идет, как надо, распорядитель мило улыбнулся и собирался уже выйти из комнаты, как Макс спросил ему вслед:

– Как тебя зовут?

Юноша на миг замер, а потом повернулся всё с той же улыбкой. Очков на нем в этот раз не было.

– Эзраэль.

Макс чуть задрал брови: имечко явно иудейское, а иудеев в Риме не жаловали, в их среде процветала весьма странная и совершенно беспросветная религия, да и дерево христианства, которое так усиленно рубили римские жрецы, вырастили именно они. Хотя никто из иудеев того сына плотника, который был распят римским прокуратором, всерьез не пожалел, никто не за него вступился.

Встретить эту кровь можно было по свету везде, она оказалась какая-то вечная, неубиваемая.

Внешность иудея вдруг проступила сквозь притворство, яркая до боли в глазах: острые скулы, раскосые глаза, длинные ресницы, пышные угольные кудри и пухлый рот, который больше пристал бы девушке. Весь этот юноша был звонкий и своенравный, даже в его приветливости сейчас звучал вызов, из глаз плескался темный огонь.

– Эзраэль, кажется, имя ангела смерти, – подал голос Луис, внезапно заинтересовавшись. 

– Такому высокообразованному патрицию, без сомнения, лучше знать, – слегка поклонился Эзраэль.

– Имя иудейское, а дуб на спине у тебя друидский, малыш, – сказал Макс, перекатывая в пальцах засахаренный орех, из тех, что притащили в качестве закуски.

Эзраэль чуть прищурился, едва заметно, но это был недобрый прищур. И скулы заалели.

Макс знавал когда-то, еще во времена службы на Памире, одного из штабных офицеров, который с ума сходил по иудеям. Говорил, что у тех особые чары. У друидов тоже были чары, об этом Макс знал куда лучше.

– Боюсь, я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, – с холодной вежливостью улыбнулся юноша. – Возможно, хотите еще выпить?

Позже Макс вспоминал, что именно в этот миг комната дрогнула и поплыла, анатомические рисунки на стене начали двигаться, лошадки куда-то понеслись, развевая гривами, бокалы на столике вытянулись, искривились и превратились в чьи-то гримасничающие лица, а от люстры потянулись во все стороны цветущие побеги.

А еще здесь свисал с потолка зеленый фонарь, но теперь показалось, что это вовсе не фонарь, а что-то вроде маяка над водой, среди которой возвышался холмистый остров…

Макс сам не знал, как вдруг там, на этом острове, очутился. Озеро сверкало, как круглое зеркало, его окружали цветущие холмы, было темно и тепло, везде мерцали огоньки, в густом мху сияли белые цветы, и слышался отовсюду шепот.

– Так ты тот самый волк, – прошелестел сумрак. – Значит, всё это правда, и грядет война…

– Грядет война, – заволновались тысячи голосов на острове, и огоньков стало больше, они носились туда и сюда, как огромная стая светлячков, и шепот стал сильнее, и Макс вдруг понял, что это шепчет друидский лес на спине мальчишки.

Максу стало одновременно очень плохо и очень хорошо, он оказался окружен тысячами огней, окружен жадными руками и губами тех, кого в его краю называли волшебным народцем.

Но темнота вдруг рассеялась, и в лес проник луч закатного солнца, и холмы стали будто выточены из темного янтаря, и хриплый голос сказал:

– Не бойся, ликан. Мы будем на твоей стороне, когда придет час. Ты можешь позвать нас. Всего один раз, но мы даем тебе право на зов малого народца… мы помоооожем тебе… Макссссс…

Последние слова потонули в змеином шипении, и оживший лес обвил тело Макса цветущими ветвями.

А после этого всё пропало, только сверкнули у бокалов острые зубы, а потом бокалы лопнули и взорвались тысячью хрустальных осколков.

Очнулись они с Луисом ранним утром – от солнечных лучей, бивших прямо в глаза. В лучах плавали столбы пыли, и это выглядело странно, хотя Макс не сразу сообразил – почему.

Тут Луис приподнялся, потряс головой, разлепил веки и одно долгое мгновение молчал.

А потом иссохшим горлом просипел:

– Что за херня… Макс! Мы где?

– В клубе, – на автомате ответил Макс, но тут же понял, что нет.

Валялись они на дощатом полу в каких-то развалинах, и пол этот местами уже прогнил, провалился внутрь досками. Стены заплел плющ, окна были выбиты, впуская свежий утренний воздух - и хорошо, потому что здесь воняло плесенью, гнилой водой и крысиным пометом. В углах угадывалась поломанная мебель, покрытая таким слоем пыли, словно стояла здесь уже лет двести. Жалкие остатки лепнины красовались по углам потолка, все в ржавых потеках, а посреди потолка штукатурка уже осыпалась. Макс заметил черный от грязи остов затейливой люстры – ветерок играл ее подвесками, звеня, и еще рядом висел запыленный и затянутый паутиной фонарь в позеленевшей медной оплетке.

– Нет… – замер Луис, взглянув на экран скайфона. – Да не может этого быть… Понедельник! Сегодня понедельник! Прошло около трех суток! Трое суток… да блядь… Как такое может быть? И где мы вообще?

Макс сел по-турецки рядом с остатками дивана, посмотрел на перекошенное лицо Луиса, и его внезапно одолел смех. Он ржал совершенно искренне и ни о чем не жалел.

– Да что ты гогочешь, я не понимаю? – разозлился Луис.

– Гребаные фейри, вот что это такое, – объяснил Макс. – Этот Эзраэль такой же иудей, как я балерина. Скажи спасибо, что не проснулся дряхлым стариком. Добро пожаловать на мою родину.

***

Цезарь нашелся в главной гостиной зале дома на большом кожаном диване; напротив него, на таком же диване, сидел незнакомый человек с пронзительными черными глазами и элегантной бородкой.

Собеседников разделял изящный кофейный столик, а на столике красовались белоснежный кофейник, такой же белый сливочник и две миниатюрных чашки – всё из самого тонкого фарфора. В воздухе плыл одуряющий аромат кофе.

Макс так пристально разглядывал обстановку, потому что избегал смотреть на Цезаря. Лицо у того было непроницаемое, но глаза отливали нехорошей стальной синевой, Макс ее научился узнавать.

Бедный Луис вообще мог бы соперничать бледностью с мраморными статуями. Еще бы – исчезновение на трое суток не могло остаться незамеченным даже хроническим трудоголиком.

Цезарь, однако, мастерски держал хорошую мину при плохой игре: он небрежно махнул Луису и Максу, едва они нарисовались в дверях, приглашая присоединиться к кофепитию, а потом любезно представил их своему гостю.

– Спешите любить и жаловать, – объявил он, благосклонно кивая в сторону незнакомца, – Теренций Азария, самый прославленный, и не без основания, ланиста великой империи. Он прибыл прямиком из Рима и будет тренировать тебя, Макс, для гладиаторского поединка. Ведь гладиаторы – особые воины. Волки среди людей, если можно так выразиться, совсем как первые римские цари.

Макс укусил себя за щеку изнутри.

– Мы с Теренцием смотрим мое интервью, я побывал вчера вечером у Мерулы. Он пригласил меня после Правдивой прогулки.

Луис встрепенулся.

– Ты решил дать интервью?

– Ну пора бы уж, – насмешливо заметил Цезарь.

Эрот Мерула был известнейшим телеведущим на Альбионе, его вечерние шоу неизменно собирали миллионы зрителей в Скайнете не только на Британских островах, но и по всей империи. Людям нравились его сарказм на грани фола и вызывающая манера одеваться. Некоторые чиновники в Квиринале считали, что его шоу политически вовсе не безобидны и давно точили на него зуб.

Вероятно, вовсе не безобидны, подумал Макс, устремив взгляд на экран, где Мерула, на этот раз в сиреневом пиджаке с малиновой брошью и в носках с рисунком из рыжих собак, расспрашивал Цезаря о его методах работы с населением. Так и сказал: «методы работы с населением», вот же гад.

– Почему я об этом спрашиваю? А потому, что к нам попала любительская съемка последней Правдивой прогулки, где вы выглядите весьма убедительно в своем диалоге с честными гражданами! Да что там, я никогда ничего подобного не видел – эти люди будто под гипнозом! Кстати, мне показалось несколько странным, что видео это – одно-единственное, хотя все участники Прогулки явно имели при себе телефоны… И сделано оно с крыши… довольно высокой крыши… так что, к сожалению, издали, а я бы не отказался рассмотреть подробности…

– Видимо, в тот момент люди были заняты другим, – ответил Цезарь, улыбаясь улыбкой фарфорового бога.

На шоу он пришел в безупречном сером костюме, резко контрастировавшим с разноцветным оперением шоумена. Этот костюм делал его глаза просто нестерпимо голубыми; к тому же гример постарался на славу и сделал его вечные подглазины почти незаметными.

– И чем же они были заняты? Они слушали вас! Я очень расстроен, что звук на этом видео отсутствует.

– Мы пришли к соглашению по вопросу коррупции во властных кругах.

– По поводу судьбы префекта финансов, я так полагаю?

– Не буду скрывать очевидное, – еще раз улыбнулся Цезарь.

– Вы решили, что в ваших рядах не место коррупционеру?

– Не только коррупционеру, но также идиоту, что вдвойне непростительно для чиновника.

Мерула захохотал, а за ним разразился смехом и зрительный зал огромной студии.

– И вправду, идиот! «Домик для лысушечки», да вы шутите? Что за маразм? Зато какой отличный символ борьбы против коррупции получился из этой птицы. Просто великолепный мем!

– Не буду спорить, вы лучше разбираетесь в мемах.

– И… у нас для вас сюрприз! Мы решили пригласить в студию автора этого уникального видео… Совсем молодой, но очень продвинутый – один из самый популярных блогеров Скайнета, основатель сервиса отправки жалоб на плохие дороги под названием «Все дороги ведут в Рим» – остроумно, не правда ли? – а также Общества защиты Скайнета от цензуры… В общем, поприветствуем, Джерри Гордон, наш юный борец за права и свободы…

Улыбка Цезаря из фарфоровой стала резиновой.

На сцену словно бы ветром вынесло совсем юного парня, на первый взгляд лет семнадцати: живой, подвижный, симпатичный, с тонким лицом и острыми глазами, а ко всему этому прилагались растрепанные русые волосы и россыпь веснушек.

– Сэр проконсул! – восторженно воскликнул Гордон. – Я просто счастлив с вами познакомиться!

И он накинулся на Цезаря с объятиями, тот даже увернуться не успел.

– Только познакомились – и уже так близки! – подлил масла в огонь Мерула. – Вот они, подлинные фанаты! Цезарь Лициний сегодня затмил всех кинозвезд, и это правильно – у кого в руках власть? А она всегда сияет, как солнце, никакие звезды с ней не сравнятся!

– Мы надеемся на вас! – радостно сообщил Джерри Гордон и плюхнулся в кресло, во всю длину вытянув ноги в бирюзовых кроссовках.

Что за сборище попугаев, хмыкнул Макс, совсем как в саду на римской вилле Лициниев.

Дальше Гордон так тараторил, взмахивая руками и каждую эмоцию подкрепляя оживленной гримасой, что Макс мало что разобрал. Цезарь принимал комплименты с уверенностью военачальника, за которого солдаты без сомнений шли в бой. 

– Члены нашего сообщества посовещались… и решили открыть специальный блог, где будут вести репортажи о действиях проконсула! – со счастливым лицом звонко вещал Гордон. – И мы были бы чрезвычайно рады узнать что-то о ваших жизненных привычках, о мелочах вашего быта… которые вам хотелось бы приоткрыть перед вашими преданными поклонниками…

– Я не думаю, что подробности моей жизни помогут гражданам в обеспечении благополучия, – с медленно холодеющей улыбкой ответил Цезарь. – Однако могу признаться, что я искренне люблю театр, так что у меня есть общая черта со всеми жителями Альбиона.

– И что, совсем никаких экзотических привычек? – подначил Мерула.

– Лысух не развожу, на этот счет можно быть спокойным.

Макс представил, как Цезарь выразительно сообщает на камеры: «В свободное время я трахаю своего телохранителя-оборотня» и хрюкнул.

Луис тоже, кажется, сдерживал ухмылку изо всех сил.

Ланиста внимал с таким безмятежным лицом, что Макс тут же заподозрил у него самые грязные мысли. Внешностью этот Азария сильно напоминал восточного купца, из тех, что день считают зря прожитым, если не оберут вас до нитки. И глаза у него оказались не только пронзительные, но одновременно мерцающие и томные, как у наложниц арабских шейхов, – странное сочетание. Такой гладкий, масляный мужик. И что он знал о Цезаре? Давно ли был с ним знаком? Всё это Максу не нравилось.

Между тем, сюрпризы шоу на появлении Джерри Гордона не закончились.

– Цезарь Лициний, спешу поздравить вас с еще одним фактом – у вас есть поклонники не только среди молодежи, – торжественно провозгласил Мерула, и прожекторы вспыхнули ярче, сменив розовый свет на фиолетовый. – Вполне почтенные дамы воспылали к вам горячими чувствами, и здесь я вам адски завидую: не всем выпадает удача моментально вызвать любовь достойной женщины! Наша следующая гостья – Минерва Кармартен, возглавляющая Общество независимых домовладелиц Лондиниума!

– Однако, – вырвалось у Луиса, и он решительно взял кофейник – c таким видом, с каким обычно берут бутылку крепкого алкоголя. – С каждой минутой всё лучше и лучше. А теперь представь, сколько зрителей у этого шоу. Не удивлюсь, если его и в Риме смотрят.

На виске у Цезаря дергалась тонкая голубая жилка.

Шоу транслировали только на британском скайвидении, но в Скайнете распространяли записи по всему миру, особой активностью отличался канал «Буцина», названный по имени военной медной духовой трубы. В стародавние времена низкие грубые звуки буцины возвещали о прибытии легата или императора, об оглашении смертных приговоров, а теперь вот одноименный скайсервис разносил новости по земному шару. И тоже делал это грубо. На Буцине можно было найти всё, если хорошо поискать.

И конечно, не только шоу Мерулы, но и сцену коленопреклонения толпы теперь можно было запросить у Сети. Не зря же Гордон считался известным блогером.

Тем временем на студийную сцену вплыла глубоко пожилая дама в зеленом наряде, изукрашенном тесьмой с каменьями, и в шелковой шляпке-чалме из зеленого шелка с розовыми цветами. Красок в студии, и без того сияющей всеми цветами радуги, прибавилось. У дамы были бледные голубые глаза навыкате и презрительно поджатые губы, однако при виде Цезаря ее морщинистое лицо разгладилось и осветилось, будто она узрела любимого внука.

– О, сэр проконсул! Весь прогрессивно мыслящий Лондиниум смотрит на вас с верой! Ваши намерения и поступки вселяют в нас уверенность в диалог с властью! Особенно в сфере налогов! Не кажется ли вам, что налог на недвижимость сегодня выглядит совершеннейшим абсурдом?

Если даже сейчас синяя жилка на виске билась бешено, то что же творилось на шоу? Это было немыслимо – небывалый подъем свобод, который резко не вязался с политикой нынешнего императора. Даже Макс, не слишком сведущий в политике, это понимал. И уж гораздо лучше понимал Луис, поэтому смотрел на экран не отрываясь и периодически наливал кофе мимо чашки, прямо на тонкое блюдце.

– Какие, однако, свободные нравы на этом острове, – вкрадчиво заметил Азария.

– Да, – оживился Мерула, – сэр Лициний, собираетесь ли вы, наконец, разобраться с налогами? И уж поверьте, под словом «разобраться» мы подразумеваем никак не повышение ставки!

Снова раздался веселый дружный смех, и Цезарь обвел зал высокомерным взглядом.

– Мои специалисты уже занимаются анализом ситуации. Вернее, того хаоса, что оставили в наследство прежний проконсул и уже упомянутый префект финансов. 

– Но вы обещаете учесть интересы всех групп граждан в своей новой политике? – вздрогнула зеленая чалма.

– Прежде всего я учитываю интересы Римской империи, – уже не скрывая холода, ответил Цезарь. – Целое, как вы знаете, не равно сумме частей, оно намного больше. Проконсул – прежде всего представитель Великого Рима.

– Но разве римский представитель не может быть прогрессивным и независимо мыслящим? Вы же не умоете руки, если…

– Если появится новый бог? – усмехнулся Цезарь. – Уверяю вас, я возьму на себя всю ответственность. И кровь его будет только на мне, что бы ни кричали из толпы. Однако независимый представитель Рима – фантазии тех, кто не знает ни истории, ни политического устройства империи, а это серьезный пробел в образовании прогрессивно мыслящего гражданина. Советую его устранить.

– Мы верим в ваши способности совместить самые разные интересы, – доверительно сообщила Минерва, и цветы на ее чалме закивали в согласии. – И чтобы закрепить нашу с вами дружбу, наше общество позволило себе предложить вам скромный подарок… К сожалению, в наших горах не водится золотых россыпей, но мы вручаем вам ключ от самого красивого дома Лондиниума, который имеется в нашей базе, – навсегда! В самом центре Лондона! Пользуйтесь им по своему усмотрению… Но предупреждаю – у дома есть свои секреты!

– Вот это да! Дом с привидениями! – восхитился Мерула. – А мне почему никто ничего такого не дарит?

– Это неимоверно круто! – поддержал его Гордон. – А наше сообщество обещает вам позитивный пиар, причем ежедневно!

– Джерри, я думаю, периодичность стоит пересмотреть, – заметил Цезарь. – Не хочешь же ты выкладывать в Сеть каждый мой завтрак? Чьи завтраки стоит выкладывать в Сеть, так это шефа полиции Стаффорда. Я советую вам, Мерула, пригласить его в шоу – вы в курсе, что он ведет отличный кулинарный блог? Уверен, ваши зрители будут в восторге.

– Иии… это прекрасный совет от проконсула Лициния! В следующий раз ждите на нашем шоу шефа Стаффорда, я клянусь, что вытащу его на эту сцену, чего бы мне это ни стоило! Да и после самого проконсула каждый почтет за честь посетить бедного Мерулу, спасибо вам за рекламу, сэр! А теперь – время музыкального номера!

В студию вплыл мягкий голос какой-то певички, а вот в гостиной по другую сторону экрана стояла гробовая тишина.

Наконец Цезарь ожил.

– Любезный Азария, я надеюсь, вы без проблем устроились в городе? Перед гладиаторскими тренировками необходим хороший отдых…

– О, я с комфортом устроился у одного моего друга, Цезарь, не стоит беспокоиться. Спасибо за великолепный завтрак, меня ждут дела. Макс Харт, я жду вас завтра в девять утра в зале для единоборств возле моста Ромула.

Харт кивнул, сверля своего будущего наставника глазами.

Цезарь, значит. Просто Цезарь. 

– Что это за хлыщ? – спросил Макс, едва только Азария покинул дворик перед виллой – это прекрасно было видно из окна. – Не похож на ланисту… Скорее распорядитель борделя…

– Как ты хорошо стал разбираться в борделях и их распорядителях, – двинул бровью Цезарь, и Макс почувствовал, как запылали скулы. – Правда, эти знания слабо пригодятся тебе в бою от лица проконсула. Ты представляешь меня, и я не хочу, чтобы ты облажался.

– Ты и сам неплохо с этим справляешься, – заметил Луис. Развалившись на диване, он подбрасывал на ладони кусочек тростникового сахара. – Что вот это было? Дом в подарок борцу с коррупцией? Нарочно не придумаешь! Ты слышал когда-нибудь историю о Троянском коне?

– Заткнись, Лу. Мне не хочется выслушивать советы от советника, который отсутствовал три дня, в том числе в момент подготовки шоу. Вместе с эвокатом, который безмятежно забил на все свои обязанности. И куда делся твой пыл, Макс, а? Куда запропастилась твоя подозрительность?

– Ты же убедительно дал понять, что не нуждаешься в няньках, – добавил яду Луис. Он не собирался униматься, глаза его нездорово сверкали. – Не только словами, как ты помнишь. Еще немного, и до подзатыльников бы дошло. Мы, как понятливая прислуга, быстро скрылись с глаз разгневанного хозяина, ведь у него так много важных дел…

– Да что ты несешь?!

– Но я был уверен, что в тебе больше здравого смысла, чем нарциссизма, хотя, спрашивается, с чего бы это? Когда это твоя самовлюбленность знала границы? Видели ли мы ее границы, когда ты заставил пару тысяч людей встать на колени? 

– Если бы не это, тебя бы растерзала толпа!

– Вовсе не уверен. А вот то, что за это видео и за это шоу ты еще огребешь, факт, к гадалке не ходи… И если Клавдий…

– Луис, я не намерен слушать твою истерику! – перебил его Цезарь.

– Так ты только от Нумы готов терпеть правду, которая глаза колет? Ну хоть от кого-то, и то хорошо! Только вот я ума не приложу, почему он тебе не позвонил!

И тут запиликал скайфон Цезаря.

Макс стоял ближе и увидел своим волчьим зрением имя звонившего. И широко осклабился, вопреки всему.

– Здесь ты неправ, Луис. Он позвонил. 


	42. Признаки жизни

Врезавшиеся в гулкую туманную тишину чужие голоса стали неприятной неожиданностью. Цезарь вздрогнул и приоткрыл глаза, чувствуя быстро нарастающее раздражение. В самом деле – середина рабочего дня! Он не без оснований надеялся, что уж в это время в термах никого не будет, и он сможет насладиться одиночеством, но не тут-то было.

Первые полчаса Цезарь, сбежавший с деловым видом из собственного кабинета, провел исключительно приятно – не спеша разделся, внимательно изучив раздевалку – никого. Он даже прошелся туда и сюда вдоль шкафчиков, приглядываясь и прислушиваясь. Нет, все шкафчики пустые, значит, никого. Вот и отлично.

Первым делом Цезарь наплавался в центральном бассейне, выдерживая быстрый темп, отчего приятно заныло отвыкшее тело, а голова обрела ту специфическую легкость, когда мозгам не хватает кислорода. После этого, не утруждаясь вытиранием и оставляя за собой мокрый след, словно какое-нибудь чудовище из морской пучины, углубился в небольшой мраморный лабиринт, заполненный паром так густо, что приходилось вытягивать перед собой руку, чтобы не наткнуться на стены.

Термы под дворцом были шикарные, ничего не скажешь. Парных было много и на всякий вкус, и Цезарь сразу облюбовал декоративный лабиринт, выложенный черным мрамором, где в глубоких нишах располагались вытесанные из черного же мрамора массивные лежаки.

Лежаки, правда, грандиозностью и мощью наводили на мысли то ли о гробницах, то ли об алтарях, но валяться на алтарях Цезарю было не привыкать, а гробницы не напрягали. Зато очень по душе пришлась уединенность. И все равно Цезарь старался посещать термы днем, когда вероятность столкнуться с другими любителями водных утех снижалась. Тем сильнее вспыхнуло недовольство – за последние недели он, действительно, заработался. Довел себя до «состояния нестояния», как выразился Вененозий.

Вот уж кто не стеснялся комментировать поведение проконсула! Если Луис по неясной причине воспринимал бесконечные бдения Цезаря в кабинете за бумагами на личный счет (непонятно, с какой стати и очень бесит), Макс неразборчиво, но осуждающе бухтел за спиной, однако немедленно замолкал и отводил глаза, стоило посмотреть в его сторону (да, пиетет перед политикой не вытравишь ни за что!), то вот у нового главного эскулапа Черного Легиона никакого пиетета отродясь не водилось, личных терзаний по поводу проконсула не имелось, зато яду и сарказма было хоть отбавляй. И этими двумя ресурсами Вененозий щедро делился, в подробностях и громогласно просвещая всех вокруг проконсула об опасных последствиях трудоголизма.

Отчасти из-за Вененозия Цезарь и сбежал в термы: во-первых, чтобы опять не нарваться на поучения, а во-вторых, отдохнуть и в самом деле хотелось. Да и вообще, в последние дни у Цезаря стало понемногу складываться ощущение, что проржавевшее местами колесо его колонии наконец-то пришло в движение и начало катиться самостоятельно, пусть медленно и с жутким скрипом, но все равно. До этого Цезарю казалось, что он, прямо как Сизиф свой камень, тянет в полном одиночестве это самое колесо, а оно еще и намертво вросло в землю.

Однако после ареста префекта Морли дела постепенно стали налаживаться: Леддейн на удивление споро и уверенно занимался реформированием Префектуры Благосостояния колонии, запустил проверку всех крупных сделок по продаже предприятий внешним инвесторам, и, кажется, намеревался засунуть свой веснушчатый нос в Банк Британии. Со Стаффордом тоже вроде бы нарисовалось хрупкое взаимопонимание. С него, конечно, чувствительно сбило спесь то, как Цезарь с помощью Леддейна провернул дело со смещением бывшего префекта Благосостояния, ну а после самопроизвольного явления Цезаря народу на улицах Лондиниума Стаффорд даже стал испытывать по отношению к проконсулу некоторое опасливое уважение (вспомнив об уличной демонстрации, Цезарь невольно поежился, припомнив заодно и все те вопли, которые ему пришлось позже выслушать от Луиса). Да и общественное мнение вроде бы стало неуклюже поворачиваться в сторону нового проконсула.

И как-то так вышло, что с работой все стало постепенно налаживаться, и вдруг появилось время на жизнь.

***

Голоса приблизились, вот только слов было пока не разобрать. Плеск воды, запертое в мраморных стенах эхо, звучно шлепающиеся на пол капли и густой горячий пар искажали все звуки так сильно, что невозможно было определить даже, сколько там человек.

Приподнявшийся было Цезарь снова лег навзничь, усилием воли подавив раздражение. Ну в конце концов, кто ему может помешать? Он лежит в отдельном отсеке, а новоприбывшие вроде бы расположились в маленьком круглом бассейне с горячей водой. Наверное, свободные от несения службы центурионы.

Он невольно прислушался. Стало тише, видимо, вода в бассейне, потревоженная телами, успокоилась. В общем мягком влажном гуле сначала выплыло одно слово, два, затем показался знакомым голос…

И вот тут Цезарь уже навострил уши. Да уж, в определенном смысле это, действительно, были его центурионы, и некоторые даже точно после тренировки – сегодня утром он лично наблюдал сборы одного из них в гладиаторскую школу.

Значит, Макс вернулся, подцепил где-то по дороге Луиса, и они решили завалиться в парную. А проконсула пригласить, судя по всему, никто и не подумал – иначе оба уже ходили бы туда-сюда по термам и орали бы во весь голос в поисках Цезаря.

Интересно.

В бассейне беседовали, но Цезарь, как назло, ничего не мог разобрать толком. Говорили негромко, а нормально подслушивать мешала капающая вода и очень внезапная ревность – от нее в голове противно зашумело. Первым побуждением Цезаря было неожиданно явиться перед ошеломленными зрителями, и уж никаких сомнений, чем это явление закончилось бы – он отлично представлял себе, как будет смотреться в этом горячем тумане. Даже с учетом всех тех нелицеприятных замечаний Вененозия по поводу его внешнего вида. Даже наоборот.

Однако перспектива остаться и все же попытаться послушать выглядела сейчас привлекательнее. И плевать Цезарь хотел на то, что подслушивание считается неприличным поведением и противоречит правилам хорошего тона. У Цезаря никогда не было проблем с неприличным поведением, а уж практическую пользу от подслушивания переоценить сложно.

Так что Цезарь сел на своем постаменте поближе к проему, напряг уши, но тщетно - сильно мешала вода. Но когда сквозь плеск до него донеслось собственное имя, терпения уже не стало, и Цезарь решил применить другие способы.

Этот трюк в деле Цезарь проворачивал еще в Гвадаре, во время последней вылазки к северным горам, однако с тех пор он не ленился время от времени тренироваться, отчасти развлекаясь, отчасти тестируя свою силу, теперь уже осознанно.

Он сосредоточился, напрягся и вытолкнул часть себя из тела вверх. Это двойственное состояние, когда одновременно находишься на том же месте, где был и висишь или двигаешься над собой, поначалу как всегда вызывало легкую потерю ориентации. Но Цезарь быстро справился с собой. С каждым разом у него выходило все легче и легче, момент дезориентации сокращался, и Цезарь надеялся, что совсем скоро он справится с этим окончательно.

Что ни говори, а умение-то со всех сторон полезное. В помещениях, правда, было труднее, чем на открытом большом пространстве, но и тут требовалось всего лишь больше практики.

Пару раз Цезарь утыкался в стену, неправильно войдя в поворот. Ощущалось это как легкий щелчок. Ментально пятиться задом тоже получалось пока плохо, но в конце концов он справился с мраморными закоулками и вылетел на открытое пространство, оказавшись прямо над распростертыми в мелком бассейне телами.

\- … же сам этого хотел, - сказал Макс.

Вот теперь слышно было отлично.

\- Да знаю, - в голосе Луиса слышалась досада, - я и не жалуюсь.

Макс с сомнением хмыкнул.

\- Мне нравится эта работа, - с убеждением сказал Луис, - всегда нравилась. Но…

Повисла пауза. Макс повернул голову в сторону Луиса, ожидая продолжения.

Да, вот Цезарь тоже очень хотел бы послушать! Что не так с этим новым назначением?

Около недели тому назад Луис вернулся из Рима и привез с собой целый ворох сплетен, выдумок, ворованных и вытянутых из разных людей сведений, данных разведки и прочей разной конфиденциальной информации, включая личное мнение дяди Флавия как консула Внешних дел Империи. Цезарь выслушал доклад, а потом сделал то, что уже давно пора было сделать. Теперь вместо невнятных функций советника при проконсуле колонии Британия галлийский патриций Луис Гаррелий получал скромный пост начальника новой центурии с незатейливым названием "Служба новостей проконсула колонии Британия". Правда, для широкой публики незатейливое наименование не вносило никакой ясности и никак не обрисовывало задачи, которыми Луису предстояло заниматься во главе своей новой центурии, однако для отдельных понимающих людей загадочного не было ничего – Луис теперь официально возглавлял новое, только что созданное Цезарем ведомство стратегической разведки и контрразведки. Это новорожденное ведомство пока состояло из одного сотрудника, он же руководитель, но зато у Луиса оказался полный карт-бланш на любые действия.

Само собой, у префекта Стаффорда были и разведывательный отдел, и отдел контрразведки, и внутренняя служба, и всякое другое – но так это у Стаффорда. Несмотря на возникшее последнее время тонкое взаимопонимание, было бы глупо на рассчитывать только на Стаффорда. 

Любой дальновидный правитель располагает как минимум двумя спецслужбами. Цезарь лелеял эту идею уже давным-давно, вот только в Гвадаре было не развернуться. Зато теперь...

С другой стороны, Луис был словно рожден для этой работы. Да и по большому счету именно этим он всегда при Цезаре и занимался. Просто теперь у Луиса были еще и все официальные полномочия, а уж Цезарь постарается придать новой службе как можно больше официального веса.

Так что теперь было очень и очень интересно узнать, что же Луиса не устраивает. А также почему Луис предпочитает жаловаться Максу, вместо того, чтобы объясниться с самим Цезарем.

Тем временем Луис, сначала имевший такой вид, будто прикидывал, как проще объяснить человеку, понятия не имеющему о солнечной системе, принцип работы спутниковой связи, с досадой стукнул кулаком по бортику бассейна и выплюнул:

\- Этот Нума!!!

Цезарь, мягко говоря, удивился. А вот Макс, как оказалось, удивлен совсем не был. Он перевернулся на живот, положил локти на бортик и опустил на них голову. После чего пробурчал, немного невнятно:

\- Опять? Что ж тебе дался этот Нума…  
\- Макс, иногда мне кажется, что ты растерял весь свой хваленый нюх, - ядовито сказал Луис и сел прямо, будто не в горячей воде валялся, а на официальной аудиенции у императора присутствовал. – Они все время на связи. Раньше такого никогда не было.  
\- Ну так и обстоятельств таких, насколько я понимаю, раньше тоже никогда не было, - ответил нимало не впечатленный Макс. – Ты загоняешься. И вот только не надо снова про «они не такие, как мы». Боги, кто бы мог подумать, что потомка патрициев накроет такими комплексами…  
\- Захлопни пасть, плебей!  
\- Вот-вот, я и говорю – совсем ты, великолепный патриций, крышей поехал из-за ревности. Не люди они… Ну так и я не человек, хоть и плебей, - ухмыльнулся Макс и вылез из воды. – И это тебя почему-то не смущает.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - Луис покачал головой, - это совсем другое.

Макс, который уже завернулся в толстую махровую простыню, проговорил:

\- Ты не о том беспокоишься, Луис, - слова прозвучали веско и значительно. – Не о Нуме надо сейчас думать, совсем не о нем. Этот ваш Кактус – вот о ком надо.

Тут пришла очередь Луиса скалиться.

\- Сдается мне, мы маемся одним и тем же, эвокат проконсула. Не ты ли только что поминал про ревность?  
\- Может быть, и ревность, - не стал спорить Макс. – Только вот я что тебе скажу: все эти штуки Цезаря с толпой, которые мы недавно наблюдали, конечно, очень впечатляют. Но ты ведь не видел, как он это делает, когда ему надо полностью подчинить человека? Ведь нет? А я видел. В Африке.  
\- Ну и что? – фыркнул Луис. – Причем тут это?  
\- Да при том, господин начальник разведки, что у нас тут имеется зараженный неизвестно чем легионер, который на глазах превращается в неуправляемого монстра. И Цезарь, который легким движением пальца, - а я тебя уверяю, это было именно так, - так вот, легким движением пальца превращает человека в полностью послушное желе. Помолчи, Луис, ты этого не видел. Я знаю, что ты скажешь – мы тут все готовы слушаться Цезаря, так или иначе. Но это было – абсолютное подчинение. Сказал бы он тому уроду грызть себе ногу, тот бы грыз. Сказал бы выдавить себе глаза, он бы выдавил. – Макс помолчал, глядя в сторону. – А теперь представь на этом месте Кактуса.

Макс и Луис уже давно покинули термы, а Цезарь более-менее успешно вернулся к телу (на обратной дороге его слегка занесло пару раз, а потом выяснилось, что если приложиться ментальным лбом, то и на физическом лбу появляются шишки). Он все еще сидел на своем мраморном лежаке, потирая пострадавшее место, и обдумывал то, что только что услышал.

Во-первых, мучительная ревность Луиса стала для Цезаря полной неожиданностью. Да, Луис никогда не скрывал, что терпеть не может Нуму, но Цезарь всегда думал, что это обычная  неприязнь. Ну вот бывает, что люди не переносят друг друга, просто так, без всякой особенной причины. Когда эта неприязнь успела превратиться в ревность, да еще такую жгучую, что она не давала жить ни Луису, ни, как следствие, Цезарю, было непонятно. Зато теперь, по крайней мере, стало ясно, что происходит, и Цезарю оставалось только проклинать себя за тупость и бесчувственность. То, что у него последнее время было по горло работы, и он окончательно утонул в делах, как оправдание почему-то не годилось.

Во-вторых, в отличие от Луиса, посмеявшегося над Максом из-за мнимой потери чутья, Цезарь, наоборот, невольно восхитился. Звериный нюх Макса был действительно звериным. И проницательность оказалась адской. Макс ошибся только в одном: он думал, догадается ли Цезарь поставить эксперимент над Кактусом или нет. Это была ошибка.

Разумеется, Цезарь догадался.

***

После того, самого первого визита, когда Эвана Свейна только-только привезли в Лондиниум, у Цезаря выработалась привычка навещать его каждый день. Он не вносил в рабочее расписание пункт «визит к зараженному центуриону», и даже не особенно задумывался о Кактусе в течение дня. Просто спускался вниз то утром, то вечером, иногда и в середине дня, когда находилось время, и проводил в обществе Кактуса примерно час.

Первые дни Цезарь старался приурочить свои походы к тем моментам, когда Макса точно не было во дворце, чтобы не провоцировать ругань и занудство на тему безопасности и безответственности. Однако очень быстро до него дошло, что подобные ухищрения были по меньшей мере наивными: может быть не в первый же день, но точно на второй или третий Макс учуял запах и все понял. И Цезарь все понял по его мрачному и угрюмому взгляду, и даже испытал прилив раскаяния, правда, небольшой.

\- Тебя ведь бесполезно переубеждать, - не спросил, а констатировал Макс, а Цезарь только кивнул.

Переубеждать было, и впрямь, бесполезно. Он чувствовал, что должен дать Кактусу хотя бы это. В этом состоял его долг, долг человека и командира, уже давно привыкшего посылать других людей на смерть, мыслить категориями запланированных и допустимых потерь. Может быть, сейчас в Кактусе каким-то образом персонифицировались все те, принесенные на щите, не вернувшиеся с поля боя, пропавшие в плену товарищи? Братья по оружию, с которыми Цезарь так и не успел попрощаться, те, которым никто не закрыл глаза, те, которым не досталось даже могилы? Его люди, его воины, живые до сих пор, может быть, только лишь в его памяти? 

Объяснять все это не хотелось. Цезарь только тяжело посмотрел на Макса в ответ, мотнул головой, и Макс подошел, и обнял, и ничего в этом объятии не было игривого, а только понимание всего, что творилось у Цезаря на душе и что так трудно передать словами. 

\- Я только прошу тебя, мой Цезарь, будь осторожнее, - Макс стиснул его еще раз, и вышел из комнаты. 

Поначалу Кактус ужасно стеснялся. Он краснел, моргал, отводил глаза и рассматривал Цезаря исподтишка, когда думал, что Цезарь не видит. Почти сразу Цезарю стало ясно, что во время его присутствия Кактус полностью забывает о своей болезни, потому что переживать о двух вещах одновременно у Кактуса совершенно точно не получалось. Поддерживать разговор было тоже трудно – отвечал Кактус односложно и сдавленно. Конечно, Цезарь мог бы и целый час без особенных трудностей распинаться на любую тему, но это было глупо и фальшиво и только ухудшило бы положение. Помучившись так пару дней, Цезарь однажды принес с собой шахматы, и всем сразу полегчало. В конце концов, играя в шахматы, можно сколько угодно молчать с задумчивым видом, и никто не подумает, что ты плохой собеседник, и неотрывно таращишься на фигуры, потому что тебе неловко смотреть на своего визави. Кактус воспользовался предложенным предлогом на полную катушку и почти не отрывал глаз от доски, а когда думал, что Цезарь не видит, уже не отрывал взгляда от него самого.

В общем, шахматы пошли на ура, а потом постепенно и остальное наладилось. Постепенно Кактус прекратил так чудовищно смущаться, перестал мямлить и заикаться, и все было бы вообще замечательно, если бы под потолком над ними не висел один большой и толстый вопрос: «И что же дальше?» 

Ответа на вопрос не было.

*** 

Вененозий обосновался в помещении по соседству с кабинетом Цинны. В небольшой комнатке поставили стол и два стула, причем стул для посетителей был даже на вид чудовищно неудобным. На стене за спиной хозяина кабинета развесили дипломы в рамках, а боковая дверь вела в смотровую и процедурную, заставленные по периметру застекленными медицинскими шкафами. Ниже этажом располагался отменный медицинский блок, с прекрасным оборудованием и двумя опытными медсестрами, но Северус Вененозий предпочитал загонять нерадивых центурионов в маленькую смотровую при кабинете и запугивать их там без помех.

\- Ну, что нового? – поинтересовался Цезарь, заглянув в пустующую смотровую и полюбовавшись на художественно разложенные там на маленьком столике разнообразные медицинские инструменты, сверкающие и больше всего похожие на выставку пыточных орудий. Он мельком подумал, что кое-что стоит взять на вооружение, хватит уже жить понятиями прошлого века, всеми этими веревками, ножами и иголками, пора бы модернизировать арсенал, закрыл дверь и сел на неудобный стул, расслабленно положив ногу на ногу.

\- Я вам что, маг и волшебник? – сварливо буркнул Вененозий, закрыл крышку скайбука и подпер подбородок кулаком.

\- А вы не он? – невинно уточнил Цезарь.

\- Вот мне интересно, а почему вы не пристаете с этими вопросами к своей жене? – Вененозий устало сжал пальцами переносицу, встал и отошел в угол. Там немедленно зашумела вода, и когда Вененозий отодвинулся, Цезарь увидел маленький чайник и помятые металлические кружки, какие обычно имел в своем снаряжении каждый легионер.

\- А с чего вы взяли, что я не пристаю, - ответил вопросом на вопрос Цезарь. – Вот как раз на днях и спрашивал.

\- И что же она вам поведала? – в голосе Вененозия прорезалось привычное ехидство.

\- Сильно ругалась, - признался Цезарь.

Вененозий развел руками. Вид у него при этом был раздосадованный и сердитый. Нельзя сказать, что Цезарь ждал, что перед ним вынут кролика из шляпы, и откуда ни возьмись появится вакцина, которая была так нужна. Но дни шли один за другим, тестирование новых образцов вакцин продолжалось день и ночь, холодильник в процедурной у Вененозия был забит пронумерованными пробирками, а другими пробирками был переполнен термошкаф, но результака как не было раньше, так не получалось и сейчас.

И понемногу надежда, которая, несмотря на все мрачные прогнозы и детальные объяснения, все же засела нервным клубком где-то у Цезаря внутри, стала превращаться в смерзшийся ледяной ком безнадежности. 

Кактус был обречен. 

Тогда Цезарь, который не переносил поражений, решил зайти с другой стороны.

***

Дожидаться следующего приступа у Кактуса долго не пришлось. И без всякой статистики, которую, само собой разумеется, вел Вененозий, было очевидно, что зона поражения становится все больше, а приступы – все чаще. Иногда на Кактуса накатывало в присутствии Цезаря, и тогда Цезарь, как только замечал, что у Кактуса начинают закатываться глаза, без лишней бравады покидал помещение.

Во-первых, какой бы сорви головой Цезарь не был, совсем уж бессмысленный риск ему был не свойственен, а во-вторых, он обещал Максу. К тому же Цезарь знал, что, хотя Макс по их негласному уговору и не сопровождает проконсула с визитами в подземный лазарет, но каждый раз после спускается к Цинне и требует подробный отчет. Что уж там рассчитывал узнать Макс, Цезарь не знал, но тот помалкивал, а значит, его пока все устраивало. За дверью всегда караулил кто-то из легионеров, происходящее в камере выводилось на экран в коридоре, так что эвакуация проходила быстро и незатейливо – Цезарь вываливался наружу, дверь с лязгом захлопывалась. Поначалу Цезарь оставался посмотреть, но быстро потерял интерес – наблюдать, как корежит знакомого человека было неприятно, практической пользы не было, а острое чувство бессилия, которое охватывало Цезаря в такие моменты, он не любил и переживать лишний раз не хотел. 

Подробностями своего плана Цезарь ни с кем делиться не спешил, все по тем же очевидным причинам – выполнить задуманное он все равно выполнит, зато придется долго ссориться и вести бестолковые беседы. Во время споров на роже Харта в определенный момент всегда появлялось чудовищное сожаление, что он не может применить силу как последний и безапелляционный аргумент – никак новоявленный оборотень не мог смириться с тем, что хлипкий с виду проконсул при необходимости и желании сможет скрутить его в меховой помпон.

Конечно же, это была очередная авантюра, и довольно опасная притом (кое-кто наверняка употребил бы словцо покрепче), но Цезарь был внутренне совершенно уверен, что не пострадает. Увенчается ли затея успехом – вот это было неясно. Пришлось посвятить Цинну, который был нужен, чтобы контролировать происходящее из коридора. Объясняться каждый раз с новым караульным Цезарь не собирался. Цинна довольным не выглядел, и кажется, даже собирался противоречить, но Цезарь моментально напомнил ему, что с начальством не спорят, даже если формально начальство теперь не начальство, а также - что не стоит обсуждать приказы с некоторыми излишне любопытными особами. Цинна заткнулся, отдал честь и с этих пор на пост у палаты Эвана Свейна, когда там находился Цезарь, вставал сам. 

Было ясно, что долго шила в мешке не утаишь, и Макс скорее рано, чем поздно прознает, но Цезарь рассчитывал на то, что провернуть затею удастся быстро.

Кактус не подвел. Через пару дней Цезарь заметил признаки приближающегося приступа. С шахматной доски от неосторожного движения руки упала фигура, Цезарь поднял голову и увидел, как от лопающихся сосудов наливаются кровью глаза Кактуса.

\- Уходите, мой легат, - прохрипел Кактус. Язык уже слушался его плохо. 

Цезарь поднялся, прошел к двери и стукнул в нее несколько раз условленным образом. Меры безопасности и спасения, необходимое снаряжение и оружие они с Цинной оговорили еще в самом начале, планируя операцию. Опытным путем было установлено, что на какое-то время обращение Кактуса можно замедлить, если выстрелить по нему ударной дозой снотворного (методы Вененозия никогда не отличались особенной гуманностью), так что предполагалось, что это даст Цезарю необходимые секунды на случай, если все пойдет не так, как ожидалось.

Кактус пробормотал еще что-то совершенно неразборчивое и упал на колени. Цезарь терпеливо ждал, хотя тело звенело от напряжения. Он знал, что судороги идут волнообразно. Нужно было дождаться, когда Кактус начнет терять человеческие черты. Как сила действует на людей, Цезарь знал уже хорошо, но что толку пытаться влиять на Кактуса, когда он был человеком? 

Цезарь ждал. Цинна там, в коридоре, тоже ждал, открыв электронный замок. Если что, ему оставалось бы только нажать ручку и распахнуть дверь. 

Скрюченный Кактус вдруг расслабился, голова свесилась между упирающихся в пол рук. Что-то тихо клацнуло. Цезарь скользнул взглядом по рукам и понял, что клацанье – это звук, с которым пальцы Кактуса встретились с полом. По камню ударили не мягкие человеческие руки, а длинные когти. На такое Цезарь уже насмотрелся сполна: Макс, освоив новые умения, теперь активно пользовался когтями в повседневной жизни, используя их вместо отверток, отмычек, ножей и другого холодного оружия. А еще он всегда отращивал когти, когда спарринговал с Цезарем в спортзале, сцепление с поверхностью тогда становилось абсолютным и сдвинуть его с места было практически невозможно даже с учетом силы Цезаря. Напольное покрытие меняли уже несколько раз, и ремонтникам хорошо платили, так хорошо, чтобы они не задавались вопросами, на каких же тренировках легионеры так яростно дерут полы. 

Кактус сжал кулаки, и когти с пронзительным скрежещущим звуком прошлись по полу. Он вскинул голову, и Цезарь увидел перекошенное, совсем не человеческое уже лицо с запавшими в глубину глазами. Нос был приплюснут, губ почти не стало, зато наружу торчали здоровенные клыки со следами крови – видимо, пока менялась челюсть, удлиняющиеся зубы разодрали внутри рта всю слизистую и десны. Кактус закашлялся, из его рта вылетели капли слюны и крови, и тогда Цезарь быстро шагнул вперед и прижал ладонь к взмокшему чужому лбу. Рука полыхнула малиновым, Цезарь замер в ожидании, весь готовый сию же секунду броситься наутек, за спиной щелкнула открывающаяся дверь – нервы у Цинны все же не выдержали, а Кактус поднял на Цезаря затуманенный расфокусированный взгляд и вдруг облизал руку, которую Цезарь так и не успел отдернуть назад.

Цезарь застыл. Кактус лизал руку с увеличивающимся рвением и поскуливал. По его спине проходили странные судороги, и Цезаря вдруг осенило - Кактус пытался вилять несуществующим хвостом.

Минут через сорок все стало окончательно ясно, но Цезарь упорно продолжал попытки еще, наверное, час или полтора.

Пока что следовало считать, что эксперимент полностью провалился. Задумывая повлиять на Кактуса своей магией, Цезарь надеялся, что то, полностью поглощающее сущность человека воздействие, которое он оказывал, вынудит организм Кактуса вернуться к своей изначальной сути. Но оказалось, что даже исключительная сила Цезаря, позволяющая ему управлять толпами, заставлять их выполнять любые его желания, не работала, если все упиралось в физические трансформации. Он мог бы легко заставить Кактуса отгрызть себе кисть, вспороть когтями собственный живот, но заставить его превратиться обратно в человека он не мог. 

Вот так и выяснилось, что возможности Цезаря ограничены воздействием на подсознание, на сознание, но что касается физического тела – тут изменения были ему неподвластны. 

Он добился лишь того, что наполовину обратившийся в чудовище Кактус терся у ног, пытаясь свернуться калачиком, прыгал на четвереньках вокруг, взвизгивал и всем своим поведением представлял собой не что иное, как щенка, беззаветно радовавшегося вернувшемуся хозяину. Он даже реагировал на команды, судя по всему, в мозгу еще сохранялись реакции на человеческую речь. Он ложился, садился, стоял и даже, по команде «Вольно!» падал на спину и подставлял живот.

Цезарь с трудом сдерживал злые слезы. Это все было так противно, так унизительно, ему казалось, что у него от стыда уже начали испаряться пылающие уши. Когда Цезарь обессиленно упал на стул, Кактус подполз к нему на животе и принялся лизать кроссовки. Тут Цезарь не выдержал, упираться дальше было совсем бессмысленно и жестоко. Он протянул руку, погладил Кактуса по голове, вытягивая малиновые струйки. Кактус тут же словно уснул, раскинулся на полу и впал в беспамятство. Цезарь проверил пульс и дыхание, и вышел.

Цинна понуро смотрел в стену, пряча глаза.

\- Цинна, я вынужден напомнить, что все, что ты видел, строго секретно и не подлежит разглашению, - Цезарь устало потер лицо. Его разом покинули все силы, хотелось прилечь где-нибудь в уголке.

\- Да, мой легат, - Цинна мельком глянул на экран, Цезарь повернул голову за ним. Кактус лежал на полу, но уже в своем обычном виде, лицо его расслабилось, и он производил слегка странное, но при этом абсолютно нормальное впечатление человека, который почему-то решил прилечь на полу. 

Цезарь вздохнул и пошел по коридору прочь.

\- Жаль, что ничего не получилось, - сказал Цинна ему в спину. 

Цезарь медленно побрел к себе наверх. Еще предстояло обдумать, что у его силы нашлись-таки пределы, что в принципе с китайскими био-уродцами можно справиться, но это штучный вариант и в целом бесполезный даже в масштабах одиночного боя. А еще – что он никогда не будет пользоваться своей властью в отношении близких людей и даже в качестве шутки не будет об этом думать. От мысли, что Макс вдруг вот так же запрыгает вокруг него и начнет лизаться, как очумевший от счастья щеночек, Цезаря чуть не стошнило прямо на лестнице.

***

На всякий случай Цезарь все же заглянул к Вененозию, просто потому, что предпочитал при возможности проверять еще один лишний раз. Коротко стукнул, не дожидаясь ответа распахнул дверь и заглянул внутрь.

\- Кто еще?!... – рявкнул Вененозий, вскинул голову, осекся, а потом сердито буркнул: - Нет, ничего нового!

Большего Цезарю было и не нужно. Он придавил дверь плечом и отправился на нижний этаж. 

Цинна уже переминался у камеры Кактуса. Он с любопытством глянул на зажатый в руке у Цезаря коричневый бумажный пакет, приложил руку к электронному замку и впустил Цезаря внутрь.

\- Привет, - сказал Цезарь, вынул бутылку из пакета и поставил ее на стол. Потом запустил руку в пакет еще раз и вытащил оттуда уже два прозрачных пластиковых стаканчика, втиснутых один в другой и упаковку нарезанного сыра. - Доставай доску, Эван.

Кактус поприветствовал посетителя уставным жестом и полез в тумбочку за шахматами. Цезарь содрал с бутылочного горлышка вощеную ткань, с трудом вытащил мощную пробку, украшенную деревянным набалдашников и щедро разлил по стаканчикам. Зажатая между пальцев таблетка упала и мгновенно растворилась, и когда Кактус обернулся к столу и принялся расчищать место для шахматной доски, Цезарь уже стоял перед ним с двумя полными стаканчиками в обеих руках. – Держи.

Кактус принял стаканчик и с некоторым недоумением стал разглядывать прозрачную янтарную жидкость.

-Давай пей, - Цезарь сел за стол. – За Великий Рим!

\- За Великий Рим, - машинально откликнулся Кактус, и они выпили. Кактус кашлянул: виски оказался неожиданно крепким, Цезарь притащил крайне редкий, шестидесятиградусный сорт – намеренно. 

\- Не думал, что вам такое нравится, - заметил Кактус, разглядывая бутылочную этикетку.

Цезарь тут же налил еще и завел светский треп про вискокурню в горах Каледонии, где виски гнали точно так же, как и сто и пятьсот лет назад, исключительно по старинке, без всяких там современных технологий.

Кактус молча слушал, передвигая фигуры. 

В середине партии он откровенно поплыл. Он пристально вглядывался в Цезаря, и совсем забыл про шахматы.

\- Простите, мой легат, кажется, мне надо прилечь, - Кактус поднялся, пошатнулся и ухватился за стол.

\- Давай-ка я тебе помогу! - Цезарь вскочил, подхватил Кактуса под локоть и помог ему сесть на кровать.

Кактус тут же лег щекой на подушку, подогнул ноги и пробормотал:

\- Не уходите! Час еще не вышел, мой легат.

Цезарь опустился на пол прямо рядом с кроватью, прислонился к стене спиной и вытащил сигареты.

\- Я закурю? - вежливо спосил он.

Кактус закивал, следя за струйками дыма, поплывшими изо рта Цезаря к потолку. Спросил, переведя взгляд на Цезаря:

\- Я умру?

\- Да, - сказал Цезарь, затягиваясь поглубже. 

Любой другой на его месте, наверное, наврал бы что-нибудь утешительное. Что-нибудь о том, что Вененозий пока еще не придумал, как вылечить Кактуса, но вот-вот придумает, и нужно только немножко потерпеть, что со дня на день будет решение, и что все будет хорошо, а давай-ка мы с тобой вот еще партейку сыграем!

Врать Цезарь умел хорошо. Он вообще в этом отношении был совершенно беспринципный, и ложь при необходимости слетала с его губ естественно и легко. Другое дело, что большей частью врал он по политическим мотивам, во всех остальных случаях старался умалчивать и избегать прямого ответа. 

И именно поэтому Цезарь отлично знал, когда наступает время правды.

Кактус кивнул, не столько на ответ Цезаря, сколько своим мыслям.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он, - не хочу быть зверем. 

Цезарь открыл было рот, хотел сказать, что есть разница между зверем и чудовищем, настоящим зверем и созданной машиной для убийства, но не стал. Эвану Свейну все это уже было неважно.

Кактус вдруг напрягся, перекинул ноги через край кровати и сполз на пол. На четвереньках пододвинулся ближе к Цезарю и лег плашмя. Приполз, как умирающий пес к хозяину, подумал Цезарь, отбросил сигарету, поднял руку, запустил пальцы в волосы Кактуса и потянул. Кактус подчинился, лег, голова его оказалась на коленях у Цезаря. Цезарь пошевелил пальцами, потянул за отросшие кудри, погладил и задумался, уставившись в противоположную стенку невидящим взглядом.

\- Можно спросить? – нерешительно проговорил Кактус.

\- Конечно, - ответил Цезарь, нежно перебирая черные тугие завитки.

Кактус помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, а потом сказал с мучительным недоумением:

\- Я все время думаю – почему Харт? Ну почему он? Знаете, мой легат, я никогда, никогда не думал о вас так… ну… я вами восхищался, я вас боготворил. Я всегда смотрел на вас, когда мог, и я был счастлив. Боги, вы такой красивый! Это как солнце – если смотреть чуть подольше, то больше ничего не видно. Ослепительно, только немножко больно... Вы знаете, что вы сияете? Да, иногда светитесь, как настоящая звезда... И я никогда, никогда не думал ни о чем таком, только бы любоваться вами… никогда не завидовал трибуну ангустиклавию, это совсем другое...  Вы всегда вместе, кто вы и господин Гаррелий, и кто такой я, простой легионер. Хотите верьте, хотите нет, но мне даже мысли ни о чем таком в голову не приходило... Пока не появился Харт.

Ну отчего же не верить? Что-то такое Цезарь и предполагал, еще давно, в Гвадаре. Помнится, как-то они даже с Максом на эту тему беседовали.

Кактус замолчал, прикрыв глаза. Веки у него налились синим, вокруг рта тоже проступили синюшные тени.

\- И вдруг Харт, - продолжил Кактус, неосознанно подставляясь под ладонь Цезаря. – Я никогда не понимал, как это люди кого-то ненавидят. А тут – понял, как палицей по голове ударили. Почему, мой легат? Он ведь такой же, как я! Тогда почему он? Обычный центурион, его ведь даже судили за что-то, сделали рабом. Как вы могли? 

Ох, ну что тут было сказать? Под ладонью у Цезаря пылал жаром лоб Кактуса, на коленях у него умирал безответно влюбленный в него человек, который хотел получить ответ на вопрос, внятного ответа на который не было даже у богов – почему в одних случаях это взаимно, а в других – навсегда безнадежно? Рассуждать на эту тему можно бесконечно, притягивать философские аргументы и психологические закономерности, но на самом деле все просто донельзя: кто-то для тебя - все, а кто-то - все остальное.

Почему Харт, а не Кактус? Почему Луис? Почему вообще все вот так, как есть? И да, почему не Нума, например? И слава богам, кстати, что не Нума, я бы свихнулся, подумал Цезарь и понял, что мысли завели его куда-то не туда. 

Он поймал взгляд Кактуса и начал говорить, не разрывая зрительного контакта:

\- Потому что тебе это было не нужно, Кактус. На самом деле, ты получил то, что хотел – божество, которым ты восхищался, обожал и перед которым преклонялся, не так ли?

\- Да, - прошептал Кактус.

Из уголка губ у него узкой багровой ленточкой потекла кровь. Цезарь стер ее пальцами, потом подхватил Кактуса подмышками и затащил повыше, на себя. Кактус сипло раскашлялся, потом спазм его отпустил, и он откинулся Цезарю на грудь.

\- А Харту не нужно было божество, - Цезарь снова погладил Кактуса по голове, даже не пытаясь скрывать жалость в голосе, - Харт не боготворил и не восхищался, он хотел человека, недельного, зато живого и настоящего, вот он и получил человека.

\- А что же получил трибун ангустиклавий? – слова слетели с губ Кактуса еле-еле, призраки, а не настоящие звуки. Цезарь потер лицо одной рукой, другой продолжая придерживать Кактуса.

Все вот-вот должно было кончиться, но Цезарь все равно ответил, не для Кактуса ответил, для себя:

\- А Лу получил своего единственного. Насовсем.

\- Я очень сильно вас люблю, - слова были едва слышны, признание растаяло в комнате вместе со звуками.

\- Я знаю, - прошептал Цезарь.

Он подождал еще немного, и когда уверился окончательно, что дыхания нет, закрыл Кактусу глаза. 

В коридоре вместе с Цинной его ждал Макс. Он чуть ли не прыгнул вперед, схватил Цезаря за плечи, дернул на себя.

\- Фу-х! - и выдохнул с облегчением. - У тебя кровь на щеке.

\- А, - Цезарь слабо пожал плечами, - это не моя.

Не стесняясь присутствия свидетеля, Макс притянул голову Цезаря себе в плечо, подержал минуту-другую и сказал:

\- Давай-ка домой, мы тут сами справимся.

\- Позовите Вененозия, - распорядился Цезарь, но был тут же прерван:

\- Да-да, разберемся! Топай.

*** 

После возвращения Цезарь по-простому жахнул еще пол-стакана виски, потом подумал и улёгся на диван в гостиной, подпихнув под спину все подушки. Через пять минут вскочил, придвинул к дивану чайный столик так, чтобы до бутылки и пепельницы можно было дотянуться не вставая. В голове было пусто, как шаром покати. Гостиная постепенно погружалась во тьму, только через распахнутые на балкон двери ярко синел кусок вечернего неба. Цезарь таращился на эту синеву, то и дело прихлебывая виски прямо из бутылки. Над головой художественно плыли завитки дыма, на языке горчило, оцепенение, которое охватило Цезаря, доставляло почти что физическое удовольствие.

Еще он ощущал умиротворение: вот сейчас не надо было никуда бежать, ничего решать, и даже думать было не надо, и не думать было - охуенно. Цезарь лежал и ждал.

Тишину нарушили голоса в коридоре, звук открываемой двери, шорох одежды. Цезарь повернул голову на бок и затушил сигарету, небрежно воткнув ее в гору окурков.

\- А что это ты сидишь в темноте? – стягивать пиджак Луис начал прямо на ходу. 

Он направился прямо в свою спальню, поначалу не заметив утонувшего в подушках Цезаря, но сменил траекторию и приблизился к дивану, легонько пихнув Цезаря коленом.

\- Иди-ка сюда, - позвал Цезарь, сел и хлопнул ладонью рядом с собой.

\- Погоди, я хочу сначала разде…

\- Я сказал, иди сюда, - тяжело повторил Цезарь и выпрямился.

 Уже сделавший было шаг в сторону Луис остановился, на мгновение завис, а потом вернулся и сел на диван – с другого конца.

 - Был трудный день?- светски поинтересовался Луис.

Ему явно хотелось побыстрее отделаться и запереться в спальне, как это теперь постоянно происходило. Цезарь пару раз попытался пробраться внутрь, сначала вежливо, потом - кавалерийским наскоком, но оба раза был фактически очень вежливо послан. Раньше бы Цезарь даже не стал заморачиваться - попросту бы выбил дверь, и вся недолга. Теперь же он переживал приступы какой-то идиотской нерешительности, от которой опускались руки. Это было тупо, и заставляло чувствовать себя ничтожеством, и бесило - и он все равно не мог ничего поделать. Переминался с ноги на ногу под дверью, как сопляк, которого выставили из спальни.

Луис ни с того стал далеким и недоступным, и это отравляло Цезарю жизнь. 

\- Да, трудный. И он еще не кончился, - согласился Цезарь.

Луис задрал подбородок, словно на потолке начали показывать что-то интересное, и как будто отодвинулся еще дальше по дивану, хотя было некуда.

Цезарь снова почувствовал себя растерянным и беспомощным – это он-то, кто никогда не лез за словом в карман, и не терялся ни в каких ситуациях. Цезарь провел рукой по волосам, стараясь собраться с мыслями. Какой-то идиотизм: все слова, что приходили на ум, были какие-то глупые и неподходящие и застревали прямо в горле.

Пока Цезарь маялся, молчание внезапно прервал сам Луис.

\- Когда мне уехать? – он откашлялся, словно у него тоже что-то застряло в горле. 

Цезарь, который только-только закончил формулировать в уме элегантную и многозначительную фразу и открыл рот, чтобы произнести ее вслух, так и остался сидеть с открытым от изумления ртом. 

Где-то внутри желудка что-то мерзко тикало, прямо как бомба.

А все потому, что надо было не заливаться вискарем, а тщательно продумать разговор!

Нахуй разговоры, решил Цезарь.

Бросок оказался для Луиса неожиданным, он дернулся, но не успел -  Цезарь уже крепко сидел у него на груди, еще и локтем надавил на шею, фиксируя.

\- Ты совсем ебнулся, идиот? Куда ты собрался ехать? – идиотом Цезарь чувствовал себя, а от бешенства все хорошие манеры сделали ручкой до лучших времен.

\- Куда-нибудь? – сдавленно уточнил Луис. Он замер, зная, на что способен Цезарь, если его как следует довести. 

Кажется, Луис тоже чувствовал себя идиотом. Вот это было хорошо. 

Цезарь поерзал и устроился поудобнее. Убрал локоть. Тут как раз вернулись все подзагулявшие навыки связной речи. В удобной и привычной позе он быстро обрел самообладание, подумал и запустил Луису в волосы обе руки, несколько раз сжал и разжал пальцы, и даже на секунду зажмурился от удовльствия.

\- Скажи-ка, Лу, ты еще помнишь наш уговор? Ну, про то, что мы еще молодые, и нам нужны свободные отношения, и вот это все.

\- Ну, помню, - вид у Луиса сделался тревожный.

\- Я передумал, - оповестил его Цезарь, а потом не сдержался и процарапал ногтями на шее у Луиса три ярких полосы.

\- Что значит – передумал?

\- Это значит, что мы завязываем со свободными отношениями, - пояснил Цезарь и сжал бока Луиса покрепче коленями, так, что тот невольно охнул. – Никаких больше свободных отношений.

\- Я тебя не понимаю, Цезарь, - признался Луис.

 

Еще месяц назад он сказал бы «любовь моя» или что-то в этом роде, кисло подумал Цезарь. Ну ладно, стало быть, придется объяснять словами.

\- С сегодняшнего дня больше не будет никаких других постелей, ни по делу, ни для развлечения, никаких мальчиков и девочек, фей, блядей – вообще никого. Я запрещаю тебе трахаться с кем-то еще, - Цезарь запнулся на мгновение, и продолжил: - За исключением Макса, конечно.

Глаза у Луиса вспыхнули так ярко, что было видно даже в темноте.

\- Позволь спросить, любовь моя, - сказал он, выдернул руки из хватки Цезаря и сам сильно прихватил его повыше локтей, - а это правило будет работать только в одну сторону или в обе? За исключением Макса, конечно.

Цезарь как-то внезапно понял, что соскучился, и, между прочим, очень сильно. Он даже не мог вспомнить, когда они с Луисом вот так тискались последний раз, неужели еще в Риме? Не может быть!

\- Это правило работает в обе стороны, - подтвердил Цезарь. – И, для протокола, – я говорил тебе об этом еще в Гвадаре, но ты не обратил внимания. И кстати! Забудь ты, ради богов, про Нуму! Я что, похож на самоубийцу? 

Луис не отрываясь смотрел Цезарю в глаза, потом поднял руку и обвел пальцами щеку, бровь, словно разглаживая, потом по краю уха. Нежно погладил рот подушечками пальцев, чуть оттянул вниз губу и сам облизнулся.

\- В кровати или здесь? – спросил он. – Как хочешь?

\- В кровати. Или здесь. Вообще, мне плевать, - признался Цезарь. – Главное, с тобой, а где и как…


	43. Непослушные мертвецы

Положа руку на сердце, Нума признавал, что ему давно хотелось покинуть Рим: хотя бы на неделю.  
  
Для знающего человека столица империи всегда выглядела гнездовищем гадюк, а уж после многочисленных народных выступлений и нескольких жестоких актов террора все начали активно копать друг под друга. Ясно было, что Клавдий в ярости и головы обязательно полетят, поэтому доносы расцвели пышным цветом в любой, даже самой невзрачной правительственной конторе.  
  
Спасение пришло откуда Нума не ждал. Из окрестностей забытого всеми богами на китайско-кашмирской границе города Суста, сухого порта на Каракорумском шоссе – через этот порт со скрипом шла пока еще разрешенная торговля двух империй. Подданные Дракона на территории Кашмира не появлялись из принципа, так же вели себя и римские подданные кашмирцы и белуджистанцы. Однако разноцветные грузовики упорно ползали через границу туда-сюда, минуя неприветливые КПП. 

Климат тут был поганый – высокогорная холодная пустыня, дожди шли хаотически – то наступала засуха, то вдруг заливало. Однако местный люд с ослиным упорством теснил на горных склонах свои огородики и даже умудрялся выращивать абрикосы. Местные кишлаки представляли собой нагромождение игрушечных нищенских домиков, которые нередко стояли почти на голове друг у друга.   
  
Кашмир вообще спокойствием не отличался. Он был тем горячим горшочком, которому Нума предпочел бы сказать «не вари» – на его восточный кусок все время облизывался Китай, уже оттяпавший себе лет семьдесят назад плато Аксайчин (соляное стылое плато, непригодное для жизни, но для военных целей Китая неоценимое), а другая немалая его часть вызывала нездоровый ажиотаж у Индии.   
  
Впрочем, Рим косвенно этот очаг напряжения и создал – ведь еще в начале прошлого века вся Индия являлась римской колонией, как и лежавший за ней Индокитай, как и Белуджистан с другой стороны – Кашмир, как часть Индии, тоже входил в римские владения. Но императоры Рима становились слабее с каждым поколением, и вскоре, после долгих кровопролитных революций, Индия отвоевала независимость. Кое-кто даже пробовал установить там республику, но она не прижилась. Туда вернулись магараджи – и старые религии, такие древние, что их восход за лесом столетий было не разглядеть.   
  
Однако Суст лежал не на индийской границе, а на китайской. Тем сильнее заинтересовали Нуму вести, пришедшие оттуда.   
  
Департамент Нумы, кроме всего прочего, занимался мониторингом прессы всей империи – агенты-аналитики слушали радиостанции, читали газеты и местный Скайнет, иногда подключались к частным скайфонным разговорам. Скайфоны уже довольно давно нельзя было именовать сугубо личными устройствами граждан Римской империи, просто многие об этом не знали. Современные методы мониторинга, как мягко называли их в ведомстве, позволяли легко прослушать любую деревню, если только она не терялась глубоко во влажных джунглях или высоко в горах. Суст по этой причине, конечно, прослушивался труднее, чем многие другие, но всё же информации до Рима долетало достаточно.   
  
И вот уже пару месяцев прослушка городского радио, чтение местных газет и, что важно, выборочное подключение к болтовне горожан и крестьян сигнализировали, что в окрестностях города и особенно в деревнях близ него явно творится что-то неладное.   
  
Народ был донельзя напуган. Напрочь забыв об официальной религии, местные в страхе бормотали что-то про разгневанных Мункара и Накира, про восставшего Малика, про разбушевавшихся Харута и Марута, ну и разумеется, в половине баек фигурировали джинны. Другая часть бедного населения толковала о вернувшихся из тьмы злобных дэвах. То и дело кашмирцы поминали шайтана, и, послушав с десяток разговора лично, Нума примерно разобрался, что к чему.  
  
Он бы тоже испугался на месте крестьянина, который пошел пасти своего яка на горное пастбище.  
  
Дело в том, что в округе Суста и в деревнях, лежавших выше, у Хунджераба, бродили ожившие мертвые. Не люди – животные. Некоторые уже наполовину съеденные падальщиками. Оживали и куры, которых селяне пытались забить на суп. Неприятно, когда ты отрубаешь курице голову, а она бегает по двору и не собирается умирать – ни через час, ни через два, ни через день. Они и не умирали, просто куда-то уносились, будто их что-то притягивало в горах.   
  
Неприятно, Нума мог понять.  
  
Нельзя уже было всё свалить на пьянство или глупость бедных пуштунов, так что именно ради безголовых кур Нума сел в самолет, затем в Гилгите взял у местных городских когорт ведомственный джип и направился по высокогорному Каракорумскому шоссе по направлению к Сусту.  
  
Рим остался позади, как и не было.   
  
***   
По одному из местных поверий считалось, что джинны могут вселяться в животных. И поэтому некоторых животных люди обходили стороной – бешеных или просто странных на вид. Редкого окраса, например.  
  
Что же они думали, когда встречали немертвых животных?  
  
Однако сначала на своем пути Нума встречал только тишину и пустоту. Он проехал мимо великолепного голубого озера – оно образовалось, когда гигантский оползень два десятка лет назад закупорил реку в долине. Его голубая поверхность сверкала среди серых гор, как инопланетный кристалл, а там, где оползень завалил кишлак вместе со всеми его жителями, из воды торчали верхушки сухих деревьев.   
  
Потом дорогу загромоздил старый сошедший ледник, темный и ноздреватый, – острыми кусками сланца он так и норовил порезать шины автомобиля.   
  
Дорога поднималась всё выше в горы, перемежалась частыми туннелями, а когда джип выныривал из них, Нума видел вокруг мрачную серую породу и редкие тополя. Места здесь, где сходились Памир, Гиндукуш и Каракорум, были суровые. Иногда над дорогой нависали ледники, но весна разливалась уже и тут – тополя радовали свежей зеленью, оживился скудный кустарник в расщелинах скал, а кое-где встречались даже нежные пятна цветочных полян.   
  
Потом горы сменили цвет на красноватый, и Нума увидел в долинах нищенские деревушки, где прозрачно зеленели уже фруктовые деревья – большинство из них зацветало неловко, скромно, коричневато. Около стен, неровно сложенных из булыжников, бродили привязанные яки – вполне себе живые, хотя и не пышущие здоровьем. Обычные – приземистые бурые с белыми мордами.  
  
В одном месте у дороги валялся череп яка – выбеленный ветром, с большими рогами и пустыми глазницами. Нума не поленился выйти из машины, присел на корточки и внимательно осмотрел его. Ничего особенного – жертва хищников, не более.   
  
Однако именно тут Нума почувствовал, что кто-то на него смотрит. Он оглянулся – горы всё такие же бездушные, дорога пустая. Но кто-то за ним наблюдал, жизнь Нумы научила его узнавать это ощущение безошибочно.  
  
Он повел плечами и снова сел в джип.   
  
Целью его маршрута стал даже не сам Суст, а деревеньки вблизи него, те, которые рассеялись выше в горах. Нуме повезло – еще не доезжая до одного из таких кишлаков, он повстречал пастуха, гнавшего перед собой с десяток упитанных яков: сухонького коричневого мужичка с пышными усами, в серых брюках и длинном сером пиджаке, которым на вид исполнилось лет триста.   
  
Пастух с удивлением и опаской глазел на высокого стройного человека со светлыми глазами, хоть и одетого по-дорожному в теплую куртку и теплые штаны и обутого в высокие ботинки, но явно нездешнего. А когда Нума подошел ближе, резко отпрянул, и глаза его расширились.

Простой люд гораздо лучше ощущал магию, чем избалованные патриции, лишившиеся всякого чутья, и Нума не стал скрываться.  
  
– Я слышал, шайтан пришел в ваши места, – сказал он, наплевав на всякие политические принципы. Обнаружить то, что он искал, было важнее любых заморочек с официальными или любыми другими богами. Всё равно ни в каких богов Нума не верил – так, как их рисовали себе люди. А пастух в этих глухих местах очевидно исповедовал ислам – хотя, понятное дело, тайным образом. – По земле ходит то, что ходить не должно. Я приехал его успокоить.   
  
– Господин может предать земле? – боязливо уточнил пастух. – Навсегда? Господин может унять пляски Малика?  
  
– Да, я могу, – кивнул Нума и помахал перед опешившим крестьянином кожаной табличкой с золотым знаком своего ведомства, на котором простер крылья официальный орел. – Если покажешь мне те места, где видели немертвых. А желательно и самих немертвых.  
  
– Мне надо загнать яков в хлев, господин, – как-то тоскливо возразил пастух.  
  
– Загонишь, а потом мы прогуляемся, – милостиво разрешил Нума. – Как тебя зовут?  
  
– Навида.   
  
– Прекрасно, Навида, я остановлюсь у тебя день или два. Возможно, мне понадобится время, чтобы разобраться.   
  
Пастух промолчал, но склонил голову. Он боялся человека от римской власти, но еще больше боялся тех, кто не хотел лежать в могилах. Пуштуны вообще страшились загробного мира – даже новорожденным никогда не давали имена покойных родственников, потому что мертвое принадлежало только мертвым.  
  
Домом гордо называлась глинобитная хижина, где в роли постели выступали наваленные на дощатый пол грубо выделанные овечьи шкуры. Ладно, хоть очаг имелся, а также стол, накрытый замызганной клеенкой в цветочек, два колченогих табурета, две полки с разномастной кривоватой посудой и даже допотопная мойка. Зато тут нашлась совершенно невиданная в такой глуши роскошь – уличный туалет в виде игриво-голубого домика с красной крышей. Отдельный, а не просто грязная яма на заднем дворе. Нума был уверен, что он единственный на много-много миль вокруг.

Хлев выглядел гораздо больше дома, хотя там обитало всего два яка и корова с теленком – остальную скотину Навида разогнал по пути домой соседям; он, по обычаю, пас стадо всего кишлака. Зато яки были крепкие, косматые, здоровые, а корова так вообще на загляденье – пастух еще и молоком торговал на всё селение.  
  
Кроме того, Навида оказался заядлым рыбаком: для гостя разморозил и зажарил траута – рыбу вроде форели. Жил он один, и Нума вздохнул с облегчением – он точно не смог бы терпеть рядом с собой выводок чумазых детей.  
  
День у Нумы выдался суетливый – после обеда пастух повел его по всем домам деревни, и он терпеливо выслушал десяток страстных рассказов, сопровождаемых живописными спектаклями, изображавшими, как именно хозяйка или хозяин реагировали, когда их курица или коза вырывались из-под ножа, бегали по двору, долбились в наскоро запертые двери дома и даже, бывало, проводили по привычке несколько дней в хлеву или курятнике, невзирая на ужасные раны в горле или отрубленные головы, а потом уносились куда-то по направлению к Хунджерабскому перевалу.  
  
– Они все туда уходили, на Хунджераб? – заинтересовался Нума. – В одну сторону?  
  
Ответом ему стали оживленные кивки и замелькавшие в прорезях темных ртов золотые зубы.   
  
Здесь Нума возблагодарил свою любовь к языкам, позволившую ему изъясняться на пуштунском наречии: латыни здесь не знал никто. Навида на ней немного говорил, потому что был не только пастухом, но и старостой деревни – Нуме повезло его встретить на утренней дороге.   
  
Сначала селяне заезжего чиновника боялись, но уже спустя несколько часов, попривыкнув и разговорившись, вообразили его спасителем от ужасной напасти и теперь ходили за ним всей деревней – мужчины, женщины, дети и пара придурковатых толстых овец, следовавших за своими хозяевами, как верные собаки. Собак здесь, разумеется, не держали, что еще раз подтверждало: люди верны своим верованиям, а не официальным римским богам.   
  
Крестьяне даже предлагали Нуме свои сокровища в уплату за избавление от проклятия – кто серебряные украшения, кто узорчатую фаянсовую посуду, кто полированные рога архара, кто поеденную молью шубу из овчины – словом, каждый стремился выделиться и задобрить важного гостя издалека. Нума представил, как забивает этим барахлом свой джип, а потом является на заседание коллегии в белом овчинном тулупе, с цветастой шалью на плечах и с золотой серьгой в ухе. Главного жреца хватил бы инсульт, и все бы только порадовались.   
  
– Остался ли кто-то из этих существ в деревне?  
  
Тут толпа замерла, как один, и уставилась на совсем седую беззубую старуху, одетую в какое-то невообразимое тряпье, зато щеголявшую розовой шалью с золотыми кистями.  
  
– Моя кошка Муэцца, – пробормотала старуха и закачалась из стороны в сторону, как маятник. – Она не хочет уходить. Я зарыла ее в землю, но она вернулась и теперь спит в кухне. Я не хожу на кухню сейчас. Она там. Но она другая. Я навела шайтана на нашу деревню. Я слишком ее любила, и она не ушла. Но как же так, господин? Кошки же попадают прямо в рай после своей смерти и рассказывают о нас Пророку…  
  
– Иблис помешал этому, – успокоил ее Нума. – Ваша кошка попадет в рай, как и та, кто о ней заботился, как только я изгоню из нее темноту. Покажите мне ее.  
  
И процессия возбужденных селян под крики и разговоры двинулась к дому старухи на окраине деревни. Он стоял на отшибе от остальных домишек, лепившихся друг к другу, как ласточкины гнезда, зато близко к шоссе. В его крошечном огороде росли только лук и бобы, и черно-серая пыль покрывала их молодые листья. Нума замечал всё, как опытный следователь.   
  
Нума вошел в дом один – никто не осмелился пройти за ним. Весь сельский народ остался ждать на улице, оцепив проклятое жилище.   
  
Кошка лежала на красном ковре в крошечной кухне, неровно оштукатуренные стены которой были увешаны фотографиями детей и внуков старухи. В углу на табуретке ютился старый скайвизор, на полке стоял еще более древний музыкальный проигрыватель – старуха любила развлечься в круговерти кухонных дел.   
  
Кошка будто спала. Шерсть ее скаталась – еще при жизни, хвост облез, позвоночник выпирал гребнем из-за худобы, голова пряталась между тощими лапами. Будто бы ничего особенного. Но Нума увидел. Облако черноты вокруг, которое заставляло выцветать то место, где лежало существо. И сама кошка, и ковер под ней, и воздух вокруг – всё было серым, призрачным для глаз Нумы.  
  
– Встань, – сказал маг тихо.   
  
И существо медленно, с каким-то беззвучным скрипом, шатаясь от неведомых человеческому разуму мук, поднялось и развернулось к нему.  
  
Голова кошки качалась как на шарнирах, из пасти капало, глаза горели синим потусторонним огнем – не глаза животного, а зеркало ада. Они пламенели и зияли, как крошечные дыры, куда могло затянуть все живое. Кошка выгнула спину и зашипела – но вместо шипения раздался глухой свист.  
  
Нума поднял руку и выставил ее ладонью вперед. Заклинание полилось из его рта, как вода, почти бессознательно. Много силы этот мертвый зверь не требовал, даже прикосновения не понадобилось. Но магия, которая заставила его скитаться в противном всему живому обличье, отличалась невероятной силой. Она шла издалека, ее центр явно находился не здесь, но даже ее эхо поднимало мертвецов.   
  
Нума молча вышел из дома, быстро добрался до своего джипа, оставив позади жителей кишлака в смятении чувств, и снова выехал на шоссе. Он старался не торопиться, потому что дорога иногда буквально липла к горам, огибая их под самыми невероятными углами, и от пропасти отделяли жалкие дюймы, а иногда он слышал звуки камнепада; порой впереди его ждал жуткий гололед; один раз дорогу преградил застывший ледник, но всё равно – он спешил, он жаждал увидеть и ощутить изменения, которые просто обязаны были здесь найтись.  
  
Он ехал и внимательно оглядывался по сторонам, пару раз останавливался и выходил из машины рассмотреть пастбище уже диких яков, щипавших скудную траву; да что там – он выбрался из джипа посмотреть даже на сурков, рыжими столбиками возникавших из-за валунов.   
  
И уже совсем вблизи Хунджерабского перевала, там, где горы густо покрывал снег, а дорога змеилась зигзагами, он нашел что искал.  
  
По хребту Муздаг – по склонам гор и даже вдоль шоссе – брели, ползли, ковыляли и бежали разные животные. Козлы, и дикие гималайские собаки, и бараны архары, и даже те самые желтые маленькие сурки. И все они были мертвыми – одни полурастерзанные, другие – уже полуразложившиеся, некоторые являли миру только скелет, а некоторые выглядели совсем как живые. Но по налитым голубизной глазам Нума знал, что нет – не живые. Все они уходили за перевал и исчезали на китайской стороне.   
  
Нума ехал до тех пор, пока не увидел последний КПП на кашмирской стороне: пустой, заброшенный. Видимо, местные легионеры разбежались. Смотрелся он, если сказать честно, жалко. Рядом с его зданием в виде арки сиротливо белела стела с римским орлом – она означала конец владений империи.  
  
С перевала фонило магией так, что Нуму обожгло, когда он вышел из машины. Он снял перчатки: вены стали черными, точно живыми, так налилась силой магия, которая позволяла ощущать смерть и управлять ею.  
  
Он, опытный маг и видавший виды агент тайных служб, стоял и смотрел, как завороженный, на эту процессию покойников: при всей омерзительности зрелища в нем было какое-то мучительное величие. Словно, как тысячи лет твердили об этом христианские и исламские дервиши, ангел вострубил о Страшном суде, и затрепетали леса и горы, и мертвецы покинули свои могилы, и вот теперь их звал куда-то за покрытый сахарным снегом черный перевал ослепительный свет синего неба. Как будто бы стоило перейти перевал – и открылись бы врата лучшего мира.  
  
Только пока это была репетиция. Пока весть долетела только до тварей. И Нума не мог не думать о том, кто может последовать за ними.  
Если звери и скот зависли в немертвии только из-за эха магии, разносившегося из-за перевала, то можно было смело предположить, что сама магия творилась ради чего-то гораздо большего. Можно было подумать о воскрешаемых чудовищах-гибридах (Страна Дракона славилась любовью к генетическим экспериментам и отсутствием чувства меры, да ее поданные даже огурцы выращивали с таким количеством ядов, что после побед их садоводства оставалась выжженная земля). Можно было даже вообразить себе самих драконов, чем боги не шутят.  
  
Но Нума предполагал самое мерзкое и самое опасное. Магия, которую он ощущал всем телом, пропитывала всё вокруг, как маслянистая нефть: тяжелая, вязкая, плотная, очень древняя, Нума такой раньше не знал. Магия очень сильного и очень старого некроманта, который сам уже наполовину являлся потусторонним существом. О таких писали в древних книгах, но Нума и вообразить не мог, что где-то нечто подобное уцелело.   
  
На ладони, которую он поднял навстречу ветру, идущему с китайской стороны перевала, осела пыльца, словно бы с крыльев бабочки, – невидимая обычному глазу, а Нуме напоминавшая жирный пепел из крематория.   
  
Он слишком увлекся впитыванием чужой оглушительной магии, поэтому был застигнут врасплох раздавшимся за спиной шипящим рыком – и едва успел обернуться, чтобы заметить на выступе скалы рядом с шоссе огромного зверя с пятнистой серебристой шкурой. Его длинный толстый хвост со злостью бил по камню, на боку зияла огромная открытая рана, а глаза светились, как невиданные сапфиры посреди черного и белого.  
  
Нума потрясенно втянул в себя холодный воздух, сразу взрезавший грудь, и тут барс прыгнул и понесся на него с невероятной для зомби скоростью – рана ему совершенно не мешала.  
  
В Нуму точно врезался грузовик, и он даже не отследил, как упал на землю, а огромные кривые когти уже вонзились ему в грудь, и пена из пасти, прямо с огромных желтых зубов, капнула на лицо. Он успел среагировать и крепко прижать ладонь ко лбу ирбиса – магия вспыхнула в нем так сильно, что у мертвого зверя лопнули колдовские глаза. Сила стихийной магии оказалось достаточной, и это спасло Нуму, ведь ни одного звука, не то что слов заклинания, исторгнуть из груди Нума не мог: так сильно ударился спиной о заледеневшую дорогу, что отшибло голосовые связки. Выволакивая тело из-под туши теперь уже окончательно мертвого хищника, Нума пытался лишь глотнуть воздуха.   
  
И тут, очень вовремя, зазвонил скайфон – бравурная мелодия разнеслась в горах целым концертом. Нуме удалось сесть и наконец-то вздохнуть. Теперь он опирался о пушистый бок простертого ничком зверя, от которого вдруг ужасающе понесло тленом. Скайфон вылетел из кармана куртки в момент броска барса и теперь сиротливо валялся на льду, подпрыгивая от вибрации. Он пиликал и пиликал, хотя кто угодно уже закончил бы звонок в здравом уме при таком долгом ожидании.   
  
Кто-то звонил так долго, что дождался, пока к Нуме вернулась способность шевелиться и издавать хоть какие-то звуки.

Он неловко поднялся и доковылял до трубки. И только успел мазнуть по сенсору приема вызова, как на него выплеснулось море информации. 

Он слушал, размеренно дышал и постепенно приходил в себя. Наконец почувствовал, что может не только мычать.   
  
– Цезарь, – Нума редко называл его по имени. – Я не смогу, прости.  
  
«Прости» Нума не говорил почти никогда.  
  
– Что-то случилось? – Лициний сразу сменил тон, хотя и был полностью поглощен произошедшим там, в центре Лондиниума.   
  
– Еще как, – усмехнулся Нума. Он думал о том, насколько быстро заживут следы от когтей мертвого зверя и не проникла ли в него чужая магия, и не разрушит ли она его. – Вроде пронесло.  
  
Цезарь, кажется, был шокирован тем, что Нума заговорил простым человеческим языком, да еще так лаконично, да еще признавался в том, что с ним что-то произошло. Ну и голос, видимо, выдавал – звучал как после удушья.   
  
– Я лечу к тебе, – пообещал Нума. – Надо поговорить. Но смогу быть в Лондиниуме минимум через сутки. Только полет занимает двенадцать часов. Я тут недалеко от наших коварных друзей, – пояснил он. – И не сказал бы, что из-за гор несет гостеприимством.   
  
Трубка замолчала, а потом Цезарь медленно сказал:

– Ну что ж, всё одно к одному. В любом случае прилетай как можно скорее. 

И отключился.  
  
Нума запахнул куртку, снова засунул скайфон в карман и побрел к джипу. Информация, которую он получил от Цезаря, вкупе с тем, что узнал здесь, на границе, означала только одно: больше на мир между империями надеяться не приходилось.


End file.
